Altered States
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: An AU tale where there was never any "dark lord" nor wizarding wars to disrupt the lives of the students of the nineteen-seventies attending Hogwarts for their magical education, this is a tale of at how different the lives of Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and ect...would be when left to their own devices as wizarding citizens...
1. Prologue: The Embittered Chambers Of Reg

_**Prologue: The Embittered Chambers Of Regret**_

 _The Parlor,The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **S** team had still been coming out of the top of the small muggle white china tea cup beautifully decorated with the most exquisite muggle penmanship in terms of air brush design. The blue swirls or ink that lined the fat sides of the cup seemed to melt perfectly into the milky white surface. The slightly trembling yet delicate feminine hands of one Lilian Louise Potter, formerly Lily Evans, as she took her cup and saucer from her second most dearest friend.

The saddened woman of thirty-one years had been a mess in the company of her guest, although it wasn't due to her own design. The years of toiling away as a less than appreciated trophy wife of a Quidditch star and mother of two had been less than exceptional on her part especially in the wake of her losing her most recent pregnancy in the form of a miscarriage following a confrontation with a young witch claiming to have been intimate with her famous husband.

The bags beneath her emerald green eyes had only seemed to double in size with each passing day. The smile she once wore that had been something of a glimpse of Helen Of Troy in the eyes of her former best friend had faded replaced by frown lines and internal bitterness in the wake of her previous life choices.

The long flowing locks of fiery red had been simple strands of complication atop her stress riddled head, so long gone were the days of adventure and inspiration from youth when she set out from the muggle world to carve her path in the glorious heights of the wizarding society and legend.

"You've been crying again." said the soft and concerned voice of a rather sheepish looking wizard with predatory eyes and an expression of hollowed sadness rivaling her own.

"Suppose that's all I've been doing these days." she said attempting to make light of the situation but failing rather miserably.

"You mustn't be too hard on yourself." he said knowing all too well what the pangs of regret felt like when being drowned by dark thoughts in the wake of a tragic circumstance.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Lily with a sigh. "This mess is my own damn fault if I hadn't..."

The accompanying wizard arched an eyebrow as his caught sight of a new series of books stacked on the coffee table.

"Would your new found attitude about the way your life has taken a turn have anything to do with these?" he asked leaning toward the coffee table and picking up one of the volumes books stacked upon it. " _To Bewitch The Mind And Ensnare The Senses: A Potions Master's Guide To The Natural World, By Severus S. Snape P.M."_

The seemingly exhausted woman sighed taking the book from her guest's hand and ran her fingers along the gold plated lettering. There was a far off look in her eyes as if she were traveling to another place in time for a few moments.

"You know he's something of a recluse." said her guest understanding just where her mind had taken her. "I doubt he speaks to anyone outside his business contacts these days."

"I don't blame him." sighed the saddened woman still running her fingers across the book's lettering. "He wasn't much for...social interaction to begin with."

"Is that why you were his only friend?" asked her guest.

Tears seemed to swell in the corners of the saddened woman's emerald green eyes. There had been so much pain and regret behind them in the recent years she didn't know where to begin when allowing it all to manifest as tears and cascade down her cheeks.

"What I did to him...what we all did to him was the worst thing anyone could have done to him." she began as more tears continued to fall in the wake of her sorrow.

The sheepish guest sighed thinking back to those days as well.

"You know I went to speak with him...after...I wasn't sure he'd survive the summer but he managed...even became a Potions Master writing his own books." he said. "It was a difficult time then...we thought we had all the answers...hell were just children...foolish..."

"Cruel." she added recalling the aspect of her younger-self. "I was deliberately cruel to him...and I've spent years regretting my actions then."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." said the guest trying to reassure her.

"That's kind of you to say." she replied knowing full well how she treated him in the past. "But we both know it isn't true."

With a sigh, she turned her attention back to her tea.

"Lily." said her guest with a rather sorrowful expression filed across his face. "We've all made mistakes concerning Severus."

"Some greater than others, Remus." she replied still saddened by her past actions.

The emerald green eyes of Lily Potter stared down at the name of her former best friend written on the book she grasped ever so tightly in her unwavering hand. He had been her first love and best friend when they were children, it was staggering when one noted the amount of distance that had been placed between them in recent years due to conflicting choices made in life.

Lily had chosen to marry James Potter and subsequently cut all ties with Severus in a bid to appease the more handsome, and substantially wealthy _Pureblood_ wizard. In the process, she broke her best friend's heart and turned her back on him. Perhaps, the most surprising aspect of her terrible actions against him in their youth, she had sided with the very group of students whom she knew to have been terrorizing him the moment they got on the Hogwarts Express.

The bitter memories of their final conversation came flooding back and if it weren't for his accomplishments in the wizarding world after leaving Hogwarts, she would have believed Severus Snape had perished a long time ago, his self-destructive behavior and under-aged drinking had been cause for concern but not enough to warrant her to apologize then despite seeing the damage she caused.

The thoughts of the young emotionally fragile wizard had haunted her for years since she turned her back on him it even caused her to second guess her own choices now and again, of course losing this baby in the wake of discovering her husband's infidelity was more or less the reason behind such thinking.

As the what if's continued to make themselves known, Lily's mind took her back to a time when life had been simple and there was a world of endless possibility stretched out before her and she had only needed to chase after her dream in order to pursue it. The first step in getting to that world had been through Hogwarts Castle, and Severus Snape had been right there with her.

 _Her best friend._

 _Her guide._

 _Her love since she had been a child despite her keeping their relationship a secret from her Gryffindor friends._


	2. Chapter 1:The Impossible Warring Of You

_**Chapter 1: The Impossible Warring Of Youth**_

 _ **A/N: Plot Bunnies, what can one say about them...this one was particularly annoying and thus this tale had to be written...and of course I own nothing...  
**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 **W** arm golden rays from the sun had beamed down upon a rather relaxed young pale wizard with lengthy raven hair and green trimmed Slytherin robes. He had a rather ghastly expression as far as facial features when and did little to nothing about the amount of unshaven peach fuzz that began to grow along the base of his pale chin. He had been focused rather intently upon an old worn book barely held together by faulty binding and what passed for a hard cover. Lengthy pale fingers moved about the thing grasping it as if the Slytherin boy was attempting to absorb every bit of informative aspect from between it's pages.

The bright golden rays had barely been able to warm his seemingly weary thin pale frame when he was suddenly set upon by the likes of soft, youthful and obviously girlish hands blocking his view of the book he read in the quiet afternoon a good distance from the assigned houses of the castle students and the idle chatter of those of his peers.

"Guess who?" came the familiar voice he had known so well.

Truth be told he knew whom it had been from the moment he caught the scent of freshly picked grass from her hands.

"Lily." he said with a pleasant smile.

She let out a girlish giggle and removed her hands from his view.

"How do you always know it's me Sev?" she asked with an equally pleasant smile plastered across her youthful face.

"Because I know you." he replied casually pulling her down toward him and sharing in her laughter.

The two of them together was a vision of happiness, not so rare in a place like this but flourishing in spite of it. Lily, with her vibrant red hair like living fire waving with her movements as it trailed down her back, like the flames of a phoenix, had been wearing her usual Gryffindor house robes complete with the notorious scarlet trim.

Not much seemed to have changed between them since first encountering one another at the age of nine years. They had been thick as thieves ever since, despite being in separate Hogwarts houses since arriving at the school for the magically inclined. It only seemed to make the time they spent together all the more precious given their respective houses carried animosity toward the other.

Becoming teenagers had not been an easy task for either of them to go through, the hormones and the mood swings not withstanding, it was becoming increasingly difficult for the young lad not to notice the fundamental changes in his best friend as a result of their aging. For instance, her body took on an enticing shape that he dared not let his eyes linger upon for too long lest his own battles with puberty driven hormones be lost.

Due to her age she had been given some form of breasts in the wake of puberty, but that had only been one aspect of her attention grabbing beauty. Her childish features seemed to melt away entirely and gave shape to the emerging beautiful woman she was destined to be.

"Are you alright Sev?" she asked touching his face.

"I...yes." he replied clearing his throat as he attempted to get a hold of himself. "Sorry my mind went elsewhere for a moment."

Lily seemed amused by this.

"I'll be." she said looking him over with a rather mischievous expression.

It had gone without saying of the years that despite her good demeanor and lack of knowledge of some aspects of life, Lily Evans was quite mischievous in her own right and often pushed the boundless between being labeled a Slytherin and being herself. More often then not her pursuit of being the best in everything, especially class wise, drove her to unimaginable heights as far as intellect and good sense had been concerned.

Severus Snape had always been thrilled to be along for the ride despite being more reserved than she in certain aspects. He had come to the conclusion that he had been madly in love with the impulsive young witch and would follow her to the ends of the earth if that's where she wished to go.

Sadly, he had not been the only wizard out to obtain Lily's affections in that regard, the head of the Gryffindor arse-hole community, James Potter and his inglorious bastard friends were on a mission to put an end to the pleasant company these two shared on a regular basis. The so called "Marauders" ensured that Severus Snape's life be a living hell so long as he walked the vast corridors of Hogwarts Castle.

Their petty little war began the day Severus and Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express and a smug and unruly James Potter issued the threat that if Severus were to be placed into Slytherin house, he'd regret his insolence when defending his friend from the rude _Purebloods_ upon their first encounter.

Severus held his own against the bastards for years but it was difficult to always come out on top in a four against one setting. As the years progressed and Lily became more refined as far as her looks and intelligence had gone, James saw her as the ultimate prize to be won and would stop at nothing to obtain her heart and push Severus out of her life.

The majorly sad fact of this little plot is that Severus was well aware of it and fought with ever fiber of his being to ensure that his best friend and the love of his life didn't become another trophy for a spoiled rich brat whom believed himself entitled to the best of everything due to his being born.

"Sev..." said Lily wondering what had been keeping him. "Earth to Sev...are we eating lunch together this afternoon."

"Yes..if that is your wish." he replied. "Although you know we aren't allowed to deviate from our assigned house tables."

Lily didn't seem all that bothered.

"How said anything about attending lunch in The Great Hall?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Severus returned her smirk knowing full well that she meant to meet him for lunch in their shared hide away here at Hogwarts, an abandoned classroom they fashioned into a club house where it would be just the two of them eating and sharing their collective interests. Most importantly, there would be no Marauders as the place had been heavily warded to keep those arse-holes out.

"That's the best idea you've had so far today." he said pleased by her wanting to spend time with him.

"You git." she said tussling his lengthy raven locks as she had when they were children.

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck causing her to burst into a fit of laughter. The joyous scene between the two of them was short lived as they found themselves being crowded by a smug looking James Potter and his irritating friends.

The Slytherin wizard had been about to draw his wand when he found himself being flung a good three feet from Lily due to the efforts of one Sirius Black, the so called handsome wizard with his own curly brown locks and charming expression. He wore his causal clothes and moved his wand with ease.

Severus' back had been scrapped against the surface of the ground in the wake of being jolted from Lily.

"Hello again Snivellus." said Sirius with a twisted grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

James Potter spelled an enraged Lily into his arms and attempted to woo her with his arrogant charms.

"Lily...Lily...Lily...how many times must I inform you of the Gryffindor protocol?" he asked with a thin veneer of charm. "It is not appropriate for a beautiful Gryffindor house member such as yourself to associate with low level rubbish from the bowels of the castle...why do you think they put all the serpent house pets in the dungeons...they are not fit for interaction."

"How dare you." hissed an angry Lily balling her fists only to find James running his hands along her person.

"Temper, temper...and all for this greasy git." he said turning his attention to Severus. "Our little Lily has turned into quite the looker over the course of a summer hasn't she Snivellus...?"

Severus scrambled to his feet only to find himself at the mercy of Sirius Black's wand as he was flung to and fro for the amusement of his tormentors.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Lily Evans growing increasingly annoyed by this brutish purebloods antics.

"Go out on a date with me and I may consider it." replied James.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard on earth." huffed Lily angrily. "Now let him go!"

James sighed.

"It's seems that it's back to the drawing board again boys." he said. "You heard the lady...let the greasy one go."

Sirius Black smirked allowing Severus Snape to free fall into the black lake. The giant squid wrapped it's tentacles around the young Slytherin wizard and threw him onto the surface of the lakes edge.

Severus was positively livid when he managed to scrambled to his feet and he attempted to call his wand only to have the sneering rat-like boy Peter Pettigrew use his wand to make him spit slugs.

"That's the spirit Worm-tail!" shouted a rather pleased James Potter.

Lily attempted to slap the arrogant teenage boy across the face. Only to find her hand caught in mid-air and as James focused his brown eyes, hidden behind his glasses upon her enchanting form.

"Sooner or later you will come to your senses Evans." he said. "And I'll be waiting...Snivellus is a waste of your time and energy...it won't be long before he shows you his true colors."

"What ever they might be, they're probably a lot better than yours." countered the angry witch.

James smirked at this retort and gave the signal for his friends to retreat, it wouldn't be long before they decided on another course of action for punishing the Slytherin wizard for Lily's rejection.

The red head witch raced over toward her ailing friend.

"Sev...are you alright?" she asked noting that he was doubled over and dripping from head to toe from his involuntary swim in the lake via The Marauders.

The young Gryffindor witch cringed when she noted he had been vomiting slugs due to Sirius Black's spell-work.

James got a good laugh at the look of horror that spread across her face and seemed pleased with the fact that even if she wanted to kiss the greasy git, she wouldn't be doing so any time soon.

Severus' temper only seemed to intensify as a result of this altercation. No doubt they'd all make him out to be at fault and blatantly ignore Lily's account. He would get even with Potter and Black before the day was done but for the moment, he had Lily in his corner despite his reddened flesh in the wake of embarrassment.

"Come on Sev." she said sympathetically. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

The fury seemed to continue to fester in the Slytherin wizard as his best friend helped him to his feet and toward the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey could do something about the slugs being vomited.


	3. Chapter 2:The Embittered Resolve Of A S

_**Chapter 2: The Embittered Resolve Of A Serpent**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 **T** o say Severus Sebastian Snape had been angry was simply an understatement given he had been full on livid in the wake of the callous James Potters touching of Lily and the idiot Sirius Black's nerve to hex him into vomiting slugs. He had been having such a pleasant afternoon being alone with Lily and they had gone out of their way to ruin it, just like they had so many times before. It was always apparent to Severus that James would do anything he could to add Lily to his collection so to speak, it had not been as if the wealthy _Pureblood_ snot didn't have enough girls trailing after him.

He wanted Lily because she was special, and the added bonus of being tied to a Slytherin made this an all too intriguing game for the greedy, gut-less prat. The reminder that he had his hands on Lily only seemed to stoke the fires of the Slytherin wizard's rage as he sought to make him pay for such an atrocity.

"Sev calm down." said Lily noting the murderous expression behind the eyes of her best friend.

"How can I calm down!?" Severus nearly shouted as the muscles in his body grew tense and his mind had been plotting revenge. "Every time we have a moment together that miserable prat goes out of his way to ruin it...and today...he had the gall to touch you with his filthy hands after doing who knows what with just about any slut that walks these halls."

"Sev, that arrogant toe-rag James Potter is not worth getting worked up over." she replied. "All that matters is that you are well and that we can continue with our plans for lunch this afternoon."

Severus sighed meeting the young witch's emerald green eyes.

"You're right, of course." he said doing his best to bury his anger. "I shall get ready then meet you when the time comes."

Lily seemed pleased that he wasn't seeking retaliation.

"Good." she replied. "I know you want to hex them right back, but they're not worth it Sev, besides you'll only be the one getting into trouble and we've only got one more year here...then you won't have to worry about any of them."

Severus nodded seeing the logic in her words.

"Hopefully, we'll be on the road and far away from these idiots when the time comes." he said taking comfort in their future plans.

From the very beginning, Severus Snape and Lily Evans wished to venture into the world and explore new places, discovering new potions, and detailing new methods of charms for the wizarding world. They needed only to finish their magical education at Hogwarts to embark on even a single apprenticeship.

Severus had wanted to study potions and Lily wanted to study charms. The plan was to leave Hogwarts and adventure together, much as they sought to venture to Hogwarts together, but without petty house rivalries to get in their way.

"Exactly." replied Lily with a warm smile. "We don't have long before we're there."

"I know." said Severus seemingly reassured for the moment. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." she replied.

Lily kissed her best friend on the cheek, despite knowing he had been vomiting slugs previously and made her way out of the infirmary.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey returned running her wand over him and checking his vitals before being distracted by an apparent emergency with one of the Gryffindor students vomiting in the corridors. She rushed out with mind on curing the ill witch or wizard leaving Severus Snape alone in the infirmary bed.

The obsidian eyes of the young Slytherin wizard caught a glimpse of what appeared to a faint shimmer before he realized what must have been going on. Potter had returned with his idiotic invisibility cloak to harass him while he had been alone in the infirmary.

Noting what was happening, Severus leapt from the brass bed and dodged a spell that had been coming right at him.

"You can't hide from us Snivellus!" shouted James Potter revealing that he had indeed been there but he had brought Sirius Black along with him.

Severus moved quickly evading a spell from Sirius Black with a second to spare in terms of speed. His heart was pounding in his chest and he did his best to get to his own wand which had been locked away in Madam Pomfrey's office for safe keeping.

"Not so quick Snivellus." taunted James shooting a hex toward the door causing Severus to duck beneath another one of the brass beds.

Severus couldn't rely on his magic via his wand so he attempted to use his wits and whatever had been physically lying about. He managed to ambush an unsuspecting James after rushing a bed into him and slamming him into a nearby wall. Of course, the ever loyal dog Black wasn't far behind to hex the Slytherin in the back.

"Not that one is going to cost you Snivellus." muttered an angry James Potter as he used his wand to hex and throw Severus into the other beds causing one of them to clamp shut trapping him inside.

The agony the young wizard experienced had not been enough for the arrogant bastard as he continued to unleash hex after hex upon the struggling Slytherin.

"That is for getting in my way once again!" shouted James Potter. "One way or another you will learn your place in this world Snivellus, slimy serpents like you belong in the gutter and beautiful women like Lily belong with handsome blokes like me."

"Fuck you Potter." muttered an irate Severus Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at his most hated enemy. "She's not some prize for your pitiful collection."

"Oh I beg to differ." replied James rather smugly. "She is the ultimate prize to be one and she will look rather splendid hanging on my arm while you slink back into your shadows like the peasant you are."

Severus attempted to break free of his imprisonment within the confines of the infirmary bed and nearly succeeded before Sirius Black knocked him out cold in a bid to protect his bastard of a friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Several Minutes Later..._

Severus awoke to find that he had been left in the center of the infirmary with everything a mess and various Pro Slytherin phrases written along the walls. The implication of the set up had been complete and instead of joining Lily for lunch that day or any day for the remainder of the month, he was to be given detention once Madam Pomfrey returned to see the circus made of her work space.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" shouted the angry Med-Witch.

Severus knew there was no use in attempting to defend himself in this instance. He knew the moment he saw her return with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that he was to be judged for the crime well before it was investigated.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the blue eyed Headmaster looking upon the raven haired wizard as if he were little better than dirt at the bottom of his elegant boot.

Knowing Severus would have little to nothing to say he went about issuing his punishment.

"Three months detention with Argus Filch as well as assisting Madam Pomfrey here in the infirmary should do well to take some of the rebellious wind out of you." said Dumbledore.

The icy blue eyes of the Headmaster only made the young wizard feel worse about himself and his chances of holding in his temper when it came to the blatant injustice he suffered here at Hogwarts, still the place had been better than his own home where a drunken brute awaited to make his life a living hell in the muggle world.

"As you wish." replied Severus in an emotionless tone. "Headmaster."

In spite of the fury that filled him Severus kept his composure wondering how he was going to inform Lily that he wasn't going to be able to join her. As much as it pained him to admit it, James Potter's idiotic ploy had succeeded and he was once more unable to spend time with Lily.

This only increased his hatred toward the arrogant Potter and his equally self-serving Gryffindor friends. He would pay them all back for this grievous insult in spades.


	4. Chapter 3: For The Lease Suspecting

_**Chapter 3: For The Lease Suspecting**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 **T** he notoriously pudgy, and indisputably rotund, rat-faced boy known as Peter Pettigrew, life with Marauders had been his ticket to friends and adventure. More so than that, he had not been the one being picked on for a change. The most notable and weakest member of the group, Peter had done his best to stay on the good side of his better looking and more dangerous friends. The rest of the group had been quite laid back since Severus Snape had gone and gotten himself detention for a month. James seemed to have been in quite a good mood knowing that Lily would be separated from the Slytherin due to their mutually demanding schedules.

The ploy James concocted to have Pettigrew and Lupin distract Madam Pomfrey while he and Sirius Black set to work framing the greasy one for the mess in the infirmary just as Dumbledore arrived to do inventory was a masterful one. It showed that the wealthy _Pureblood_ had a knack for employing the enemy house's tactics now and then.

For the moment, Peter found himself alone. Lupin was getting prepared for his monthly issue and both James and Sirius had been busy with their respective classes. Pettigrew had a late assignment he needed to turn in to Professor Slughorn which placed him near the Slytherin area of the school an hour before curfew.

Word had been out that Snape was pretty steamed about the ploy and the fact that he had not been able to be near Lily for weeks, let alone had time to dine in The Great Hall. Every step the rather nervous Pettigrew felt he had been entering the lair of the beast so to speak and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Snape would be out for retaliation for his part in the ploy.

He neared a vast corridor leading to the Slytherin Head of House' office and stopped in his tracks. The odd sense that someone had been following him made him all the more fretful. He had not gotten far before he found himself flung into a nearby wall and held in place via a spell.

"S-SNAPE!" he shouted in fear. "I-I KNOW IT'S YOU...YOU...YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME...JAMES AND SIRIUS WILL MAKE YOU SORRY...!"

A very poised and eerily quiet Severus Snape appeared with something of a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Well...Well...what have we here?" he asked not at all exhibiting an ounce of mercy. "A rat sent to fatten up a snake no doubt?"

"Y-You touch me and L-Lily is going to hear about it..." said Peter trembling.

"I don't suppose this encounter is any fun for someone without having your other three friends join in." said Severus still in an emotionless tone. "Do you fancy yourself one of them because you are too weak to stand on your own?"

"F-Fuck you S-Snivellus ... I am not weak." replied Peter attempting to summon his Gryffindor courage.

"Is that false confidence I hear?" asked Severus with an arched brow. "I wonder just how confident you'd be if I summoned a hawk to swallow you whole in the wake of your little animagus transformation?"

"Y-You wouldn't dare..." said Peter trembling.

Severus pulled out his wand and made a show of waving it in front of the rat-looking Gryffindor's face.

The tell tale sign of someone loosing control of their bladder had been evident on his face and caused Severus to back away from him.

"Coward." he muttered before walking away and leaving the trembling and embarrassingly wet Gryffindor to cower in fear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

By the time Severus Snape made it down to his bed, he had been completely exhausted and badly in need of a vacation. Despite the unfair treatment he received at the hands of his peers from the Gryffindor house, as well as the headmaster of course, he thought Hogwarts a better place to be than his own family home back in Cokeworth.

The image of Lily's lovely face had come back to him for the time being as he tried to ignore the pain in his arms from the heavy lifting with Filch and the ache in his feet from the trek to and from the infirmary lugging crates of potions ingredients from Professor Slughorn's office. The young raven haired wizard had been intrigued by all the work Madam Pomfrey needed done in infirmary and how she diligently manager it all. He had also noted his Head of House's lack of concern for any of the students that hadn't made a name for themselves in his little Slug Club.

It seemed Slughorn was much too busy trying to run shoulders with the influential students and their parents to care if any of his mistreated snakes were given justice in the wake of blatant Gryffindor favoring.

Severus sat back on his bed contented to finally have a place to rest for the time being. He had seen less and less of Lily for the past few weeks but that didn't stop him from thinking about her.

He knew Potter had been up to no good and doing his best to worm his way into obtaining her affections and that was something he wasn't about to allow.

Lily was a good kind girl and nothing like the Gryffindor whores that constantly threw themselves at Potter due to his wealth and Quidditch accomplishments.

There was no way Severus was going to use Lily as some sort of pride trophy, she was worth more than all the gold that arrogant prat had at Gringotts.

Lying quietly in the dark confines of the Slytherin dungeons, Severus sought to get even with the remainder of the Marauders and keep Lily out of James Potter's grasp.


	5. Chapter 4:An Alliance In The Wake Of An

_**Chapter 4: An Alliance In The Wake Of Angst**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 **M** orning saw to it that Severus Snape had a difficult time navigating through his own sea of unbridled hormones as he awoke to find himself with an ache below his belt that required the efforts of a lengthy cold shower to dull. The Slytherin teen began his morning as he always had getting dressed in his casual Hogwarts attire, it wasn't as if he had anything better to wear given that his own attire from home had been a mix of unwanted or recycled clothing his mother that salvaged when making the rounds with her tonics in Cokeworth just to keep him in something that off set his most inconvenient growth spurt.

For the young Severus, the passed few weeks had been most difficult since he had not been able to spend much time with Lily due to his detentions courtesy of Potter and his idiotic Marauders. It annoyed Severus a great deal that he had always seemed to be on the receiving end of the detentions when it came to the arrogant bastard James Potter's antics and he had not a single node of defense against the blatant Gryffindor regime given that he had been sorted into Slytherin House and the Headmaster was quite bias.

Severus sighed as he made his way across the grounds, a free wizard for the first time in weeks since he had been. The sun had been bright in the sky and the air as crisp as morning dew. He caught a glimpse of Lily Evans sitting in her usual spot near the lake with a book in her grasp as she enjoyed what appeared to have been well earned solitude.

Something of a smile crept across the sallow pale face of the lovesick teenage Slytherin. He couldn't imagine how much he had loved the green eyed girl with vibrant red hair and a flare for the dramatic, he had been swept into he orbit since he had met her at tender age of nine and had not known any one like her.

Lily Evans had been blissfully reading her book and began to close it once she caught sight of Severus. He had a strangely contented smile filed across his pale face and she suspected he had only done so around her given his abrasive nature to those whom crossed his path that he cared little for.

"Sev." she said evidently pleased to see him for the first time in weeks outside of class.

She raced over toward him throwing her arms around his neck as if she had forgotten where they were and it was just the two of them racing through the open fields back in Cokeworth.

"Lily." he replied pulling her close to him.

She smelled of lilac and freshly cut grass, the way he had recalled during his grueling hours in detention. There had been something to be said about him having an abnormally large nose, it had it's uses and keeping memories via scent had been one of them.

"When was the last time you had a free period?" asked Lily smiling at him.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her it was as if all the enthusiasm of seeing him, which had been strange to begin with had left her mind empty.

"I'd have to say before I was given a lengthy detention." he replied.

Lily's cheeks turned bright red and she appeared to be fidgeting.

Severus thought it curious, he had never known his best friend to be nervous around him in all the years he had known her.

"Lily?" he asked with an arched brow.

Noting how strange she might have seemed to him, Lily straightened up and began to act as she normally would.

"I was wondering if you were going home for the spring break or..." she began. "If you were staying at Hogwarts?"

The teenage Slytherin wizard sighed thinking on the subject.

Ordinarily, he dreaded going back to Spinner's End for any length of time but he liked to check on his mother as often as he could, if only to ease his mind about having gone to Hogwarts and leaving her with the drunken brute.

"I was going to check on Mother." he replied.

Lily seemed pleased by this answer.

"Good." she said delighted. "I suppose I'll return home as well, possibly see what Tuney's been up to."

Severus rolled his eyes.

He had not been a fan of the ordinary Evans sister nor her blatant antics to make her sister feel like an outcast within her own family in the wake of Lily finding out she had magical prowess.

"Of course." he muttered.

"Sev." said Lily slapping him across the arm. "That's mean."

"I'm sorry." apologized Severus with something of a charming smile.

Despite not being very appealing for many of the other witches Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, he had been quite boyish in his appearance and it made Lily smile to see his thinly veiled charm once in a while.

She often suspected this had been more for her benefit than anything else.

"I suppose I'll see you there." she said meeting his gaze as if daring him to reconsider.

"I suppose so." he replied.

He had not known what the seemingly plotting Gryffindor witch had been up to, but he was certain that once spring break came he'd find out soon enough.

Lily seemed rather nervous once again. It was a short visit back to Cokeworth but it was something they had both been looking forward to for a change if for vastly different reasons.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus had spent the whole afternoon with Lily, their classes had been easy enough to navigate through and it was blissful to settle back into his old routine following his freedom from detention. He still had no clue why Lily had been anxious in his presence and he dared not peer into her mind, he had made a vow that he'd save that particular secret ability for another time.

It had required a good deal of concentration to perform the feat anyway and he would find himself easily distracted by the witch given her appearance and his attraction to her.

The young Slytherin wizard had been so wrapped up in his pleasant afternoon with his best friend that he had missed the signs that he had been followed as he cut across the grounds to make his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. He had known that Potter would have something to say about him walking Lily to Gryffindor Tower but he cared little for the antics of the overzealous _Pureblood_ arse.

Unfortunately, he had not seen Sirius Black aiming his wand at his chest seconds before Potter showed himself from beneath the idiotic invisibility cloak he wore as he followed him. Pettigrew had no doubt gone running to his mates with a story about how Severus tortured him into wetting his trousers but of course it had been further from the truth.

With cat-like reflexes, young Severus hexed Sirius Black and Lupin before Potter got him with a spell in the back and Pettigrew sent him flying into the cold stone wall of Hogwarts castle's exterior.

Severus hit it chest first wincing in pain on impact.

"What did we tell you about our women Snivellus?" asked Potter gripping his wand in anger. "Snakes like you belong in the dirt."

He waved his wand, slamming Severus into the ground and allowing his mates to surround the ailing young Slytherin.

Potter had been about to unleash a punishing series of hexes when the a rather familiar face appeared from the shadows.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " he shouted.

All at once, the Gryffindor students flew backwards and scrambled to their collective feet.

Severus had barely any time to catch his breath before he found himself face to face with a rather handsome young Slytherin wizard with the same dashing features as the black dog Sirius Black.

"Regulus." hissed Sirius getting to his feet and narrowing his eyes at what appeared to have been his younger brother.

"Hello Sirius." replied the dashing younger Black brother. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sirius attempted to rush his younger brother but found the younger wizard to be quite proficient in wand-play. He had gone sailing clear across the grounds and landed on his backside beside the old squid.

Lupin had not seemed in much of a mood to do battle with the younger Black brother and Severus being as formidable as they were. He had it on good authority that more Slytherins were around the corner.

"Let's get going." he warned using his rather beast-like senses to warn his friends of impending peril.

James Potter glared at Severus once more.

"This isn't over Snivellus." he hissed bitterly before grabbing a trembling Pettigrew and taking off after Lupin to retrieve Sirius Black from near the lake.

Severus got to his feet and noted the appearance of his rather over eager bunk mate.

"I'd say that went well." said Regulus merely amused by the comical exit the so called bullies took upon realizing they were outmatched despite their numbers.

"Hardly." hissed Severus not at all sure he could trust the younger brother of Sirius Black, his most hated enemy aside from James Potter.

"Not to worry, Severus is it?" he asked with something of a look of fascination filed across his handsome young face.

"Just because I have to share a bunk with you, it doesn't make us friends." muttered the annoyed raven haired wizard.

Regulus Black didn't seem to take it personal.

"Lucius said you'd be a piece of work." he replied with a charming smile. "Of course, I can understand how a bloke like you would be given what you've been through."

Severus arched his eyebrow at this strange young Slytherin.

He couldn't deny the youngster had promise as a gifted spell master if that was what he was seeking to become. He made short work of the Marauders in a few wand movements, of course Severus would have done it in one but the youngster was trying to make an impression.

"I may be Sirius Black's relation due to an unfortunate accident of birth, but I assure you Severus, us Slytherins have to stick together if we are ever going to break the hold those imbeciles have on this school." said Regulus.

"Not sure you'd find my company worth your time." muttered Severus making his way toward the dungeons with Regulus following behind. "I am of muggle blood after all."

"Like that makes much difference." said the charming young wizard. "I've seen your work in the classrooms...bloody brilliant...and your spell work against those fools whenever they attempt to gang up on you...I believe you are the embodiment of what a true Slytherin should aspire to be, blood status be damned."

Severus shook his head.

This Regulus Black was a strange sort of fellow, not so unlike Lucius Malfoy it seemed. He had been a couple of years younger but he seemed the good sort if there was such a thing among Slytherin _Purebloods._

Young Severus decided to give the young bloke a chance, he had but one to earn the cautious older Slytherin's disfavor but it was all he was going to get. At the very least, he now had some backup when taking on Potter and his ridiculous friends.


	6. Chapter 5:An Unheeded Warning

_**Chapter 5: An Unheeded Warning**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1976)..._

 **T** he warm rays of the early morning sun had awakened a sleeping Severus Snape as he attempted to linger in sleep before he had to forgo the idea entirely due to the unwanted light shattering his entertaining dreams. It was a very rare occurrence for him to actually enjoy sleep when he had been in the same house with the drunken brute but for the most part, Tobias had not been on a rampage. Some would merely classify this as the proverbial calm before the storm and young Severus was inclined to agree.

With a lengthy stretch and some tumbling, Severus managed to get out of bed. It had been a rather small bed in the beginning, something only fitting for a child but a few magical alterations in the wake of his increasing height made for a well adjusted twin bed to suite his needs as he aged.

The walls had been littered with numerous posters and lined with a shelf of books. The floor was covered with numerous piles of discarded clothing and the scent of sweat filled the cramped bedroom. Severus noted as he looked around that even if he wanted to bring a girl into a place like this, he couldn't have given it's shabby appeal.

The young raven haired Slytherin wizard picked up a discarded black t-shirt and pulled on a pair of equally black trousers. He had plans to meet Lily today and not even a dreaded run in with the drunken brute could wipe the amused smile from his pale face. Severus finished getting dressed and grabbed his usual sketch pad before rushing down the stairs.

Once he had gotten to the bottom, his obsidian eyes caught the glimpse of the drunken brute sitting in his usual armchair near the fireplace in the sitting room. His loud snoring alerted the teen to the fact that he had been in a deep sleep, no doubt a side effect from his previous drunken rampage.

Severus rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of him.

The brute, known as Tobias Snape had been a rather imposing man. He was the son of a farmer and lived on one for most of his life. His hands were calloused from long days in the field since he had been a child and his shoulders were as broad as a muggle sports player's. His towering height had been what young Severus inherited as well as his dark and dangerous temperament.

The teen often clashed with the drunken brute and it lead to physical confrontation more often than not. Tobias used his impressive size and surprising agility to get the upper hand on his son and it more often than not lead to his victories over him.

The raven haired wizard glared at the man whom had been classified as his father with absolute disgust, he had never liked him in all the time that he had known him and the years of watching helplessly as the brute came in smelling of whiskey and bitterness blaming his own wife and son for his failures as he beat them for hours with not a single person taking an interest in the misfortunes of the Snape family, had proved to incite hatred from the younger Snape.

Moving quickly, Severus determined that his mother had been out for the morning and it meant he didn't need to worry about her being alone with the brute while he spent time with Lily. He proceeded to walking out the front door and took off as fast as he could in case Tobias decided to awaken and inquire as to where he was going.

The last thing he needed was to get into a fight before he saw Lily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Evans Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

It had not taken Severus long to reach Lily's front porch. He stood in his usual spot as he awaited the arrival of his best friend. Her home had been warm and loving in comparison to his own, the building had been finely constructed and cared for immensely. The Slytherin wizard sighed not at all letting such minor differences in their upbringing get the better of him. He had been pleased that Lily was loved and accepted by her muggle parents. It was a rare thing for a witch or a wizard to experience. Petunia had come out of the house first, her arms folded around her chest and her harsh dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Waiting for Lily again Snape?" she asked with her nose turned up at him. "I don't see why she wastes her time on someone as horrible as you."

Severus rolled his eyes.

He and Petunia Evans had something of a complicated relationship since their initial meeting.

"I assure you Petunia I think the same of you." he replied through clenched teeth.

"You know she's only stringing you along." said Petunia bitterly. "Once you've lost your appeal and she no longer has use for you she'll cast you aside just like she does all her toys."

"I am no inanimate plastic object." replied Severus annoyed.

"No, but you are something for her to toy with just the same." said Petunia. "She has you wrapped around her little finger and once she's done with you, Snape you will be yesterday's rubbish in her mind...best you leave while you still can...otherwise..."

"Is that jealousy I detect?" asked Severus cutting her off.

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Snape." she said meeting his eyes. "As horrible as you are, not even you deserve the disrespect my dear sweet sister is capable of dishing out."

Without another word, Petunia had gone back into the house. Severus dismissed her words as mere jealous ramblings from an embittered girl and continued to await Lily's arrival.

The green eyed Gryffindor witch came out the door next after bidding good-bye to her parents and elder sister.

"Hi Sev." she said evidently pleased to see him, contrary to Petunia's belief of her seeing him as a mere toy.

"Hello Lily." said Severus pleased himself to see her in a more causal setting.

"Well, let's get going." she said seemingly excited and nervous at the same time.

Severus had not known what she had been up to, but he couldn't wait to spend time with her. It was refreshing to know that Potter and his idiot friends wouldn't be coming anywhere near them.

As the two of them walked off the porch, a watchful Petunia Evans stood at the door. Her dark eyes had been fixated upon the seemingly happy and utterly smitten Severus Snape. She shook her head before turning away and closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 6:When A Lioness Charms A Serpe

_**Chapter 6: When A Lioness Charms A Serpent**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Open Field, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1976)..._

 **S** pring had been all around them as they continued their long slow walk toward their usual place by the black pound where no one else dared venture due to the rancid air and the overgrown vegetation. They withstood this unwanted aspect of the place due to their magical alterations and it proved to be quite ideal in terms of a chosen spot to be alone, without the constant fear of being spied upon.

As Petunia had been quite so fond of doing.

Their walk continued but it did little to deter the attention of young Severus, whom couldn't keep his eyes off his best friend. The air was warm and the scent of lilac had been a welcome alternative to the rancid air that initially came from the black pool of rot and decay.

Severus couldn't place the feeling as he continued to venture with his best friend to their secret place, but the feeling that this would not be an ordinary trip still lingered. The young wizard's suspicions were further increased by Lily's apparent case of nerves as they walked. It seemed as thought time stood still, the familiar bounce of her lengthy red locks rising and falling with vibrancy unmatched by any before or after her caught his attention as well. The soft sway of her sun dress in the wake of their movements would forever etch itself into his vast and seemingly infallible memory.

The thrill of his own pale flesh being over taken by goose-pimples in the wake of the heated air brushing against his exposed skin as he returned her smile and noted how she seemed to be in another place in time as the silence between them took hold.

They reached the magical structure they created together to escape the pressures of muggle life and enjoy their magical gifts in secret whenever things got to be too dull among the common folk of Cokeworth. Lily adored the fact that they didn't need anyone other than each other for company and they could compare experiences from the previous journey to Hogwarts without fear of being overheard.

For young Severus, it was a safe haven. The one place he could be with Lily without persecution and he was able to truly find a bit of peace in those moments they spent here far from drunken brutes and arrogant prats.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hidden Away, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

Once they entered their familiar hideaway, it went from being a rocky tunnel shrouded in darkness to a well stocked and highly intellectual flat of sorts with all the necessities one could need if they desired anything. The temperature was controlled via magic and the dark brown decor with a touch of scarlet had been Lily's idea.

Severus had been pleased to have the leather sofa and numerous bookshelves. This place, a living replica of the home they would possibly share in the future was all they young wizard to be home when he had been forced to make the terrible journey back to the muggle world.

As per the usual, Severus made his way toward the sofa and happily plopped down amid the cushions. Lily had not known how best to approach her request but decided rushing into it would be counter productive to her goals. She set her sights on the make-shift kitchen taking a couple of root beers from the fridge and walking over to the raven haired wizard.

"Thank you." he said taking one and sitting up to make room for her on the sofa.

Lily didn't seem to mind that he had been stretched out amid the leather, she simply climbed onto the sofa with him getting their bodies as close as possible in a bid to make her request easier for him to comply with.

"Lily...you don't have to..." he began suddenly nervous and vastly unsure of his puberty ravaged body's reaction to having her so close.

The scent of lilac lingered from the beautiful young witch and her emerald green eyes captivated him.

"I have something I want to ask of you Sev." she said with a rather serious expression filed across her face.

"A-Alright." he replied not in a position to refuse her anything despite knowing he would never have denied her anything her heart desired.

"I've been speaking with some friends." she began.

A pit sank into the bottom of the raven haired wizard's stomach. He knew all about her so called "friends" and they were nothing more than envious whores out to corrupt her as they had long been corrupted by the collarless dogs of Hogwarts.

"Sev?" she asked attempting to get his attention.

"S-sorry." he replied apologetically. "Go on."

"Sev...we've known each other a long time." said Lily still attempting with the introduction.

"Since we were nine." added Severus.

"And as such I feel I can trust you more than anyone I know at Hogwarts." continued Lily.

Severus took a moment to drink some of his root-beer. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be too thrilled by her request given the influence those whores that roamed the corridors of Hogwarts put whatever hair-brained idea she was about to thrust upon him into her head.

"Lily." he said not at all liking where this was going.

"I want to experience carnal knowledge." she said unsure what other way she could have said it.

Severus looked at her for the longest time as if waiting for her to assure him that this was some sort of comedic warm-up he had not been expecting. When he saw that she seemed quite genuine in her request he became unnerved.

"Lily..." he began unsure how to let her down easy.

He had never refused a request from her before but this was strange to say the least. Truth be told the young wizard had hoped to marry her and start their life exploring the various worlds in search of mystery and collecting the rarest of ingredients to make potions never before seen or brewed for that matter.

"Well in the interest of knowledge then..." she said changing her tactic on the fly. "Sev...as I've said before I trust you and I want you to be the one to share in this experience with me."

"Lily you don't know what you are asking of me." said Severus out of concern for her well-being.

"Oh Sev I know that you won't hurt me." she said as she stroked in chest in an attempt to soften his nature to assert her will.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said plainly. "I mean...I care for you and what are you going to say on your wedding day when your virtue is called into question?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sev...no one cares about that sort of thing anymore." she said more desperate to get her point across. "Besides, it's just an experiment for the sake of intellectual clarification."

"What do you mean?" asked the raven haired teen.

"It wouldn't be for real silly." said the green eyed witch trying to pass off her morally conflicting request of her best friend as no real issue.

"But..." began Severus caught between pleasing the girl of his dreams as he vowed he always would and what he had been taught by his mother in terms of respect for women and witches.

"D-Does it have to be today?" he asked.

"I don't feel like waiting and besides we'll have to return to Hogwarts soon." said Lily. "Unless you'd rather I ask someone like James Potter to..."

Severus narrowed his obsidian eyes at the implication that Potter would touch _his_ Lily in that way.

"NO!" he shouted before he could suppress the emotions that had been warring inside of him. "Alright...I...I'll do it...Potter is not needed."

"Brilliant." said Lily finding herself ecstatic about what she had accomplished.

Severus sat up from the sofa finishing off his root beer.

"I'll...need a moment to..." he began.

"I suppose I'll have to prepare as well." she said trying to make this occurrence sound as casual as she needed it to feel. "I'll be over by the bed...when you've prepared."

Severus Snape stood without a word in the center of their magically fortified sitting room with the bottle tightly gripped by his lengthy pale fingers. He had never felt so much pressure in his life but he knew he couldn't disappoint Lily, seeing her sad would have broken his heart into a thousand pieces.

Summoning courage he never knew himself to be capable of, young Severus finished off his root beer regretful for once that it had not been a stronger drink in the wake of this new development with Lily, then made his way toward his best friend and the make-shift bed she conjured for long study hours before any of this non-sense had been on the table.


	8. Chapter 7:The Dance Of Courtship

_**Chapter 7: The Dance Of Courtship**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy...Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy...Workin' on mysteries without any clues...Workin' on our night moves...Workin' on our night moves...Tryin' to make some front page drive-in news...Workin' on our night moves...We were just young and restless and bored...Livin' by the sword...And we'd steal away every chance we could...To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods...Workin' on our night moves...Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues...Workin' on our night moves..."} Night Moves,Bob Seger**_

 _Magical Hide-Out, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1976)..._

 **N** early indescribable heat seemed to sweep into the makeshift place of refuge that Severus Snape and Lily Evans made for themselves to escape the muggle world when on vacation from Hogwarts Castle. They stood beside the bed unsure how to begin to meet the strange request Lily had thrust upon an unwitting Severus. Silence passed between the two best friends as the sound of their nervous rapid breathing became the only audible thing in the place.

The effects of time seeming to stand still found it's way here in this moment as Severus Snape stood before Lily Evans whom had taken it upon herself to lift the black t-shirt he wore that day just enough to note his pale flesh beneath it. He had a lean build but there was muscle definition she had not expected as she continued to get him out of his shirt.

Severus lifted his arms allowing her to pull it off completely tussling his already unkempt raven hair and she noted how nervous he seemed to be.

"It's just me Sev." she said trying to reassure him for fear of him losing the surprisingly prominent erection he hid so well within his trousers.

"I suppose that's why." he replied noting her trembling hands as she turned her attention toward unbuttoning said trousers.

He gently placed his hands on her wrists meeting her emerald green eyes with an intense gaze from his own obsidian orbs.

"We don't have to do this." he assured her.

"I want to." she replied steeling herself for whatever might occur next.

Severus allowed her to finish taking down his trousers choosing to defer to her apparent knowledge of this event as he had been quite out of his depth with no desire to have gotten himself in such murky waters.

"Severus." said Lily noting the numerous scars that lined his exposed pale flesh.

"It's nothing." he replied his cheeks turning red due to her knowing about them. "Just minor accidents."

Lily looked up at him for what seemed like the longest time before focusing on her own plans and continuing to undress him.

Once young Severus stood half naked with the exception of a pair of worn gray boxer shorts, Lily turned her attention toward ridding herself of the sundress that had captured his attention since the moment she stepped out of her home.

"Sev?" she said pulling it over her shoulders rather quickly tussling her vibrant red hair in the process.

The raven haired wizard noticed that he had been staring rather unceremoniously at her half naked body.

"I...I'm sorry." he said with his eyes down cast as he quickly forgot the nature of their new arrangement.

"I-It's okay." said Lily in a bid to reassure him. "I think you should climb into bed for now."

Severus nodded and made his way to the bed. He pulled back the less than impressive covers and patiently awaited what Lily had in mind next. His stomach was in knots and he was terrified about what they were about to do but he was careful not to let it show for fear of disappointing her.

It had taken a moment but Lily quickly slipped beneath the covers after climbing into bed as well. She moved toward Severus and immediately crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. The kiss had been unexpected but not unwelcome as it served a purpose in getting him to focus more on his arousal which had been dangerously close to becoming non-existent.

The green eyed witch pulled back and allowed him to press her back into the mattress as his male instincts began to take over. The intense heat of the kiss they shared spurred him on as he found himself towering above the girl of his dreams.

The soft sweat slick flesh of Lily Evans rubbed against the scar riddled pale flesh of Severus Snape amid the tangled bed sheets and the rush of newly awakened hormones. Desire lead young Severus as he fitted himself between the soft, milky white slender thighs of his best friend at her insistence.

"Lily." said the raven haired wizard in a breathless whisper.

His young heart was pounding within his chest faster than he had ever felt it before in the wake of being so close to her. His wildest dreams and most hidden fantasies had not even come close to this moment. But the young wizard still held himself back out of concern as if leaving the opportunity for her to change her mind.

"Just...do it Sev." she told him wishing to see what all the fuss had been about with all the other girls that paraded around the Gryffindor Common Room and bragged to anyone who would listen about their sexual experiences.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked once more despite losing his ability to reason as the blood flowed from his rather intellectual brain to his more than eager well endowed appendage. "There would be no going back from this point forward."

"Sev...we wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't sure." she said as if she had made up her mind no matter his concerns.

The first two attempts had been nothing short of a blunder as he knew not which aspect of her body required his appendage to penetrate but after some brief fumbling and more error than trial, he finally managed to get it right.

The feeling of Lily's warmth against his blood engorged cock had been something other worldly as he felt his body tremble in the wake of his overwhelming lust. Many a night he dreamed of a moment akin to this only to awaken alone in a pool of his own bodily fluid and given to harsh breathing.

Now here he was towering above the witch of his dreams and she seemed to be having a bit of difficulty. Unfortunately for her, she had elected to choose a partner that far exceeded the trial based norms of the other girls that prowled Hogwarts.

A grunt escaped the lips of the pale wizard as his body reacted to the warmth with need to achieve satisfaction. He began to thrust on instinct driving his appendage deeper and deeper into the mentally unprepared witch whom he had bedded.

"S-SEV!" shouted Lily unable to control her body's muscles in the wake of the strange sensation his constant thrusting caused to build up inside of her.

"Lily." whispered Severus losing himself in the sensation her equally young body delivered in the wake of the act she initiated.

Growing desperate for release, he continued picking up his pace and digging his lengthy pale fingers into the mattress. The red head witch's slender young body bounced along the mattress in a rather comical view and had he not been preoccupied with the newness of this particular experience, he might have been amused.

Before he knew it, Severus Snape's mind was swirling with images and colors he had never before experienced. He could feel everything, from the tiny fibers that made up the sheets to Lily's own heartbeat in the wake of him trying to obtain his pleasure.

There was never a more surreal sensation for him in all his life.

"Lily." he said gripping the bed as his thrusts became more frantic. "I...I love you."

The green eyed witch had tears streaming down her cheeks as she had little choice but to allow him to continue until he finished. She had come to regret her decision to ask Severus for such a foolish thing and the constant pain she felt in the wake of having lost something so precious was more than enough to send her into a shocked silence.

His thrusts hurt more than they offered pleasure, more so due to his size and the fact that neither had much experience in any sort of sexual regard. There was little that Lily Evans could do but wait out the rather terrible experience as Severus continued to pick up his pace, his length hitting deeper and deeper with each thrust. As a result of his frenzied pace, It wasn't long before young Severus felt the rush of his untimely release as he clutched the bed planting breathless kisses along Lily's stilled sweat slick body.

"I love you." he repeated before pulling back from her and crashing onto the side of the bed where his exhausted body could take no more and he was forced into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Beside him Lily Evans continued to stare up at the ceiling as tears continued to stream down her supple cheeks. Her legs felt heavy and her body was much too sweaty for her taste as the thought of what occurred between her and Severus made her feel ill.

What had been worse was the strange white fluid his cock left behind as it ran down her legs mixing with the sweat and falling onto the bed sheets. The red head witch was filled with an intense wave of disgust and agony without a name as she did her best to ignore the pain that rippled through her body.

Lying there awake in the darkness of their make-shift hideaway, Lily Evans was forced to do a bit of thinking as she concluded that her hasty pursuit of carnal knowledge was not worth her efforts and indeed a terrible mistake.

Shame filled her and she made the decision not to be anywhere near Severus Snape when he awoke. He had done as she asked and his part in all of this had been well and truly over. The ache he left for her to endure was all reminder she needed about being this foolish ever again, especially as far as he had been concerned.


	9. Chapter 8:Distant Secrets

_**Chapter 8: Distant Secrets**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Magical Hide-Out, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1976)..._

 **F** inding himself alone that night, young Severus awoke and left the hideout. He was shocked to see that time seemed to have passed him by as afternoon gave way to night and he had not even gotten to say good by to Lily before she left. He imagined that she attempted to awaken him but he found difficulty stirring. Something of a small smile filed across his sallow pale face as he recalled all that transpired before then. He had furthered his relationship with Lily Evans and it had been a remarkable experience.

The girl of his dreams was all that he could have ever hoped she'd be and more. He gave little thought to his anxious approach to the evening as he made his way down the long trail that lead toward his poorly kept home at Spinner's End. The wrath of the drunken brute didn't seem to bother him despite the late return and the possibility that he missed whatever scraps his mother managed to scrape together to make dinner.

The raven haired wizard seemed to believe he could walk on air, as he went about his night with the scent of lilac lingering on his clothes and the sensation of Lily's warmth still detectable via his trouser covered cock.

Despite Lily making what happened between the sound as if were some mere experiment to challenge the knowledge of her peers, young Severus believed it to have been much more than that. His young and naive heart latched onto the fact that she truly cared for him and their experience was the result of a deeper connection, one he longed for since their initial meeting but knew not how to ask for it.

He had loved Lily Evans from the first moment he saw her and what they had done together only intensified that emotion.

Sadly, Lily had not felt the same way about him and her growing fears of having destroyed what precious memories she did have of her best friend were further tainted by that one impulsive decision.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _A Few Weeks Later..._

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Both Severus and Lily found themselves back at Hogwarts and the consequences of their brazen act still lingered in the form of Lily seemingly avoiding him for much of their free time. The raven haired wizard had been concerned for his best friend and she seemed far too busy to give him the time of day as of late.

One afternoon, he caught her along the grounds and raced after her in a bid to gain some understanding on why she seemed distant with him. He initially believed the act brought the two of them closer together but it was clear that it was tearing them apart with unintended ramifications.

"Lily." said Severus pleased to see that she looked well despite not bothering to check in with him.

"What do you want Sev?" she asked sounding a bit testy as she carried her rather heavy looking books across the grass.

"L-Let me assist you." urged the rather chivalrous Slytherin wizard.

"I can handle it myself." hissed Lily stubbornly clinging to her books.

"I...I could help they look awfully heavy..." he insisted.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Lily getting far off looks from those in hearing distance.

Severus had not known what he had done to upset her but he wished to get to the bottom of it.

"Lily...are you alright?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I'm fine...I just wish to be left alone." she repeated almost bitterly.

The young Slytherin seemed to detect her bitterness and knew not how to respond to it.

"Go away Severus." she said attempting to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"Lily something is wrong with you." he said. "Now I insist you let me accompany you to the infirmary..."

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to be bothered." said one of the Gryffindor students whom had been friends with Lily.

"I only wished to..." began Severus unsure why both witches seemed so angry with him.

"It's always about what you want." said another glaring at him rather murderously. "Have you ever stopped to think about what she wants?...right now she wants you to leave her alone."

Severus looked at Lily who seemed to be relieved the two Gryffindor students interjected on her behalf.

"Alright." he said conceding for the moment. "I'll go."

He made his way back toward the lake unsure what to make of the strange situation he found himself in. He supposed he should have been use to Gryffindors ganging up on him by now but it was startling to see the girls hate him so much.

The collectively rude approach by the Gryffindor guild did little to sway his suspicion and he intended to find out what had been wrong with Lily, no matter how long it took. He meant every word he said to her the night they crossed the boundaries of platonic friendship.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hidden among the shadows, a very conspicuous Severus Snape found himself trailing after Lily and a couple of other Gryffindor witches as they briefly chatted about in the nearly deserted corridor.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked one of the girls an inquisitive expression filed across her serious looking face.

"No." replied Lily hugging her books close to her chest. "He'd think he did something wrong and he'd hate me for it."

"It's obvious he likes you." said the other girl, she was smaller in stature and spoke with a softer tone. "

"I know." replied Lily almost as if it pained her to think such a thing. "But I don't want a relationship with him...not like that...I've got plans of my own without having to be linked to some boy."

Severus continued to listen as the girls spoke moving within the shadowy corridor with all the grace and silence of a stealthy cat on the prowl.

"Besides it's all over and done with, I'm feeling much better now that it's over." continued Lily seeming to be a good deal better than she had prior to this little stroll. "It's best that it's all put behind us, we've all got some studying to do."

The raven haired teen had no idea what they spoke of but he was pleased to hear that Lily seemed to have gotten over whatever it was and her focus was back on her studies. He made up his mind to seek her out a bit later to check on her.


	10. Chapter 9:A Bad Day

**_Chapter 9: A Bad Day_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 **S** everus only wanted to speak with Lily that afternoon. She didn't seem as standoffish as before but it was clear she didn't seem to want anything to do with him. He didn't understand why she refused to even explain what he had done wrong. They argued after potions class and said very little to each other during Transfiguration class. Both of them managed to get through their assignment but the rift that suddenly sprang up between them was evident to all whom had attended.

Feeling the intense weight of emotional strain, young Severus ventured to the lake to do a bit of light reading in the spot that had become more a less a staple of his and Lily's collective time at Hogwarts. He was desperate to understand why Lily was so angry with him and even more desperate to keep Potter from sniffing about.

The mere fact that he and Lily had been intimate sent his already intense feelings into a tail-spin. In his mind, there was no way he'd let an arrogant bastard like James Potter steal his girlfriend, not when he had his own plans to marry her and given how they consummated the otherwise platonic relationship, he believed it was his right to do so.

Young Severus carried a good degree of guilt around with him when he realized Lily had been truly effected by that day she gave herself to him. At the time she focused on her goal of having obtained forbidden knowledge instead of the other aspects of the situation. The poor boy only wished to right the apparent wrong of allowing her to talk him into such a drastic endeavor but she seemed to reject his attempts at every turn.

The boy had been far from stupid, noticing her glances in Potter's direction. The mere fact that she entertained the bastard _Pureblood_ caused him to fear a great deal. He had loved Lily Evans since they were nine years old, and it seemed she had desires for another whom most certainly would not be good for her in the long run.

Potter's reputation around the school from the moment he hit puberty was not something anyone could feel comfortable noting. He had shagged more young and impressionable witches than should have been allowed leaving them broken hearted when his false promises of potential marriage and love were revealed as little more than spoken lies in a bid to gain access to their inner most selves.

The end result were embittered young women with hearts that turned to stone long before they even left this place. None had the gall to stand up to him, the insufferable cad whom had broken their will in a bid to gain carnal pleasure, they simply went along with his plots and schemes in the hopes of one day obtaining his affections.

To put it mildly, delusions and speculation became their bread and butter.

Severus Snape was not about to let such a thing happen to Lily. He'd fight Potter to the death before that ever became a reality.

The raven haired wizard heard someone call his name and found himself being set-upon by a massive crowd of Gryffindors along with the usual entourage that tailed the arrogant bastard. Attempting to recover from his state of shock at the strangeness of the situation, he tried to get hold of his wand to block the spell he knew was on the way.

"SNAPE!" shouted James Potter narrowing his dark eyes at the half-blood Slytherin. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The young Slytherin found himself disarmed as the gathered Gryffindors continued to surround him. It appeared James Potter was quite content with his aggressive campaign as he hit the unsuspecting boy with yet another spell, one of his own making.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ shouted James Potter enjoying the shocked expression that filed across the pale Slytherin's face.

Sirius Black had a wicked grin filed across his face and the giddy flicker of malice behind his equally dark eyes made for a terrifying image.

Lupin was a sheepish bloke simply moving among the crowd in support of his friend. Pettigrew by contrast seemed to immensely enjoy the misfortune that young Severus was enduring at this very moment.

"What shall we do first?" asked James with a wicked smile of his own.

"Whatever you want James." said Sirius Black thrilled at being able to "teach" the ambitious Slytherin a lesson.

"I say we take off Snively's trousers." said Potter waving his wand and stripping the already enraged wizard's clothing.

The gathered crowd seemed to have gotten Lily's attention and she found her way to the scene. Rage filled her as she turned her attention toward James Potter.

"Let him down!" she demanded.

"I think not." replied Potter in his usual arrogant fashion.

"Let him down!" demanded Lily once more balling her fists in reaction to her building rage.

"I don't see why you protect him, he's just as bad as his house founder." replied James as if he were attempting to get her to see some hidden truth.

"He was just reading." said Lily in defense of her friend. "What's he ever done to you anyway?"

"It's more the fact that he exists really." replied James honestly.

"Yeah." replied Sirius Black in agreement a she shifted his glare back to the dangling Slytherin wizard.

For young Severus, this entire situation had his blood boiling in his veins. Potter had stripped him of his clothing before a massive group of Gryffindor students and the embarrassment of his thin pale flesh littered with scars exposed to their judgmental eyes was one of the worst situations he ever found himself enduring.

To make matter's worse, the bastard had used his own spell against him.

Severus continued to dangle in the air by his ankle as the blood continued to rush to his head.

"Tell you what Evans, you agree to go out with me and I'll let your little pet snake go, deal?" asked James Potter showing off his arrogance tenfold.

The mere suggestion that Lily would even go anywhere with him infuriated Severus more than the humiliation had. She seemed to on t he verge of considering this bastard's offer and it was more than the young raven haired wizard could stand.

"What say you Snivellus?" asked James taunting the already enraged Slytherin. "Are you going to let a girl fight your battles for you all your life?"

It was in that moment that young Severus opened his mouth and said the words he'd later come to regret and it cost him more than the humiliation ever could. The small verbal slip of the tongue was all it took to crumble what remained of a friendship that began when he was nine years old.

Lily turned her rage upon him leaving James Potter to his antics and stormed off fed up with the situation. Powerless to chase after her as well as to help himself from the plans of his enemies, Severus Snape endured the soap being placed into his mouth via Potter's wand and the being flicked into the lake as each of the Gryffindors mocked and cheered for their housemate's antics.

Sinking into the bottom of the darkened water, the teenage Slytherin believed it comparable to living in a world where Lily hated him.


	11. Chapter 10:Where One's Loyalties Lie

_**Chapter 10: Where One's Loyalties Lie**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** resounding splash filled the lake as the vastly sinking raven haired Slytherin Severus Snape found himself pulled from the murky depths of the lake. He had been expecting it to have been the groundskeeper or one of the many professors on duty but they were all preoccupied it seemed decisively so, to come to the aid of a troubled young wizard shunned by all whom had laid eyes upon him.

They burst through the surface of the water, a handsome young bloke of a wizard with the similar Slytherin colors via his clothing. He wore a suit naturally and kept up his appearance quite nicely.

Despite choking on excess water, young Severus recognized him rather easily.

"R-Regulus." he said gasping for breath as the younger wizard patted him on the back and pulled him to dry land.

"Going for a swim with the squid eh Sevy?" he asked with a charming grin. "I would have been here sooner but Sirius had an unfortunate run in with my fist and well you know Dumbles when it comes to his bloody Gryffindors."

Had Severus not been so heartbroken by his destroyed friendship with Lily Evans, he might have laughed.

"I take it your little talk with the Evans girl didn't go well?" said the charmingly impulsive young wizard known as Regulus Black.

"No." replied Severus honestly as his water soaked raven hair hid away the shame that filed across his sallow pale face. "She...hates me."

Regulus sighed.

He had not known the girl very well but two moments of being in her presence told him all he needed to know about her stark personality. He believed his friend to be better off without the likes of her given how superficial she turned out to be, but he'd never voice it out loud.

"I'm sorry to hear that Severus." said the handsome young wizard truly feeling sympathy for his friend. "If you ever want to talk about it..you know where to find me."

The raven haired teen nodded.

Regulus might have been a couple years younger than he but the boy had been a good friend to him. It seemed that it wasn't only Sirius Black whom had been capable of immense loyalty to his friends.

"When I originally came to get you, I was going to inform you that Lucy is throwing another one of his shindigs at the manor but seeing as you're not really in a partying mood." began Regulus.

"Like he'd ever let me live down missing one of his parties." muttered Severus thinking about the disappointment his old friend suffer had he elected to skip the festivities.

"That's a good man." said Regulus pleased to note this. "Anyway, we'll have to go into town later to pick up your suit."

"Works for me." replied Severus needing something to get his mind off his current sorrows.

Despite Lily not wishing to have anything to do with him, he resolved himself to at least attempt to apologize to her.

Regulus took out his wand and dried them both with a quick spell. He even took the time to make a few adjustments to his best friend's latest attire.

"There." said the charming younger Slytherin with a smile filed across his face.

Severus noted his clothing and couldn't believe Regulus would be so bold.

"What's this for?" he asked not understanding why he wasn't in his Hogwarts robes.

"So that bastard Potter will have to seek another boy to get his jollies off in seeing nude." replied Regulus still a bit embittered by the entire ordeal.

He vowed to make the arrogant prat pay in spades for hurting his friend again.

"Come along Sevy, we've got some eating to do if you're going to be fit for the party." he said throwing his arm over the pale ebony clad wizard's shoulder as Lucius often had done before he aged out of Hogwarts.

"I..don't..." began Severus.

"Don't worry about those fools in Gryffindor." said Regulus with something of a cocky smirk. "Let's just say they won't be finding their respective meals as enjoyable as everyone else in the great hall."

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I do believe Lucius and I are a bad influence on you." he said.

"No body hurts my bunk mate and gets away with it." replied Regulus rather passionately. "From the moment I came to this school you have been nothing but kind to me Severus and informative I might add those bastards are going to get what they so richly deserve."

"And if you get yourself expelled?" asked Severus with an arched brow.

"No offense dear brother, but the perk of being the wanted _Pureblood_ son of a prestigious family does come in handy from time to time." said Regulus noting how his status will finally be of use for him. "For once, Dumbles favoring Sirius will come back to bite him."

Severus shook his head.

This boy was definitely too much like himself and Lucius Malfoy. He had all the I's dotted and the T's crossed when given the means for securing his revenge, making him a vastly formidable opponent for any that crossed him or those he cared for.

 _Slytherin to the core._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

It was a strange feeling standing in the Great Hall and not having to wear the same attire as the other witches and wizard's in attendance. The notion that Regulus believed he could use some style wasn't lost on him as the Victorian Era frock coat, long sleeve white shirt, and ebony trousers replaced the traditional Hogwarts student robes.

Severus' hair mostly worn to cover his sallow pale face was slicked back out of his eyes which glanced at the still fuming Lily Evans before turning toward the Slytherin table. Regulus and Severus joined their peers as the charming wizard's face broke out into a grin.

"It won't be long now." he said as the various dishes of every food imaginable appeared before them all.

Severus ate his own modest meal of beef stew whole trying his best not to look at Lily from his seat at the Slytherin table. He wanted her to forgive him, he had even allowed her the harsh comment about his boxer shorts needing to be washed despite feeling the need to hex Potter for believing it a witty comeback.

As the guilt ridden Slytherin continued to run his spoon along the chunks of beef in his stew, he had forgotten that Regulus Black had told him he planed a most glorious treat for the spineless lot of gutless Gryffindors due to their treatment of him. His first instinct had been to try to warn Lily, but he had no intention of incriminating himself. Given her black mood she'd likely conclude that it was him that started the whole thing.

Idle chatter filled the great hall as Severus Snape and his Slytherin House mates enjoyed their respective meals. Then the easy supper atmosphere faded to the sound of one student gagging as if he were choking on his meal.

Another did the same as the sensation of nausea moved from row to row as Gryffindor after Gryffindor began to find their respective meals were not as enjoyable as they initially believed them to be.

The rest of the Hogwarts House tables watched in relative horror as the ever boasting and broad waving Gryffindors were brought down to size via their own stomachs as they fell ill one by one. Not even the aged Gryffindors were immune as they too began to become ill after the consumption of their meals.

The icy blue eyes of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been on young Severus Snape from the moment he arrived. He had not liked the look of the lad since he first got off the Hogwarts express and the stories of his treatment of his fellow students, namely the Marauders kept him in a constant need to punish the young Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall had her attention on the Slytherin table as well as her already keen mind deduced that it was indeed a Slytherin with enough cunning to have orchestrated such a bold move as to poison the entire Gryffindor house, professors included.

The laughter that filled the room was such that Dumbledore's rage momentarily got the better of him and his thunderous voice quelled any amusement at the expense of all those of Gryffindor status.

The imposing wizarding world figure got to his feet despite his onset of illness and glared out over the hall at the student he blamed for all of this.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he bellowed angrily.

Regulus attempted to get to his feet only to be held down by young Severus' hand on his shoulder.

"As you wish Headmaster." he replied.

Lily Evans whom had been vomiting her own meal glared at her former best friend. She too believed he had been responsible for this little incident in retaliation for what they had done to him earlier in the day.

The enraged glares from The Marauders showed their interest in immediate payback, but they settled for the possibility of the half-blood wizard being expelled as a consolation prize.

Young Severus said nothing as he exited the Great Hall with something of a smile on his sallow pale face. Whatever may come, he had gotten to see his enemies brought down a peg, the whole lot of them.


	12. Chapter 11:Finding No Fault

_**Chapter 11: Finding No Fault**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he trip to the Headmaster's office was a rather pleasant one as Severus Snape relished the minor victory he had been given over those whom had wronged him. Regulus had landed him in a good deal of hot water but he knew the tyrant known as Dumbledore would find a way to blame him for it eventually. He saw no real need for the Regulus to incriminate himself for no good reason. Slytherin logic dictated he needed to have actually been caught first. Since that wasn't going to be a possibility with everyone looking at the only boy in the school with more enemies than even the Headmaster himself, it wasn't too difficult to place blame.

Severus was only sixteen and he had the highest test scores of all those whom had attended Hogwarts past or present earning an Outstanding in his N.E.W.T.S. and another Outstanding on his O.W.L.S. His vast intellect is why Professor Flitwick wanted to petition for him to become a Charms apprentice but the young wizard turned down the offer citing Potions as his true interest.

Now here he stood outside the door to a very irate Headmaster's office. He didn't fear much of what the old bastard would do to him, he passed all the major exams and needed only the final year for the sake of being around Lily before they went their separate ways and onto greener pastures.

Taking a deep breath, Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office and found himself face to face with the irate and infamous wizard himself. Despite being a wizard of _Pureblood_ origin, it was evidently clear that the years had not been kind to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. His skin was already showing the signs of being reduced to untanned leather and his unnerving blue eyes twinkled in reaction to his swirling magical aura. His lengthy beard of unkempt brown hair matched what lurked beneath the hat he used to cover his head.

Hair even grew out of the aged man's ears, a most amusing sight if young Severus were to have been honest about the situation.

"Sit down, Mister Snape." said the still enraged voice of Dumbledore urging the unruly teen Slytherin to the open seat on the other side of his desk.

Knowing full well that he'd done nothing wrong, Severus did as the elder wizard suggested without protest. He knew doing so would only make him appear more guilty in the eyes of this unreasonable man.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" asked Dumbledore narrowing his icy blue eyes at the teenage wizard while leaning over his massive oak desk that seemed to forever be piled high with parchments of every sort and books with no name.

There was even a muggle candy dish or two filled to the brim, Young Severus learned early on about the Headmaster's taste for muggle candies and that James Potter more than exploited this fact more often than not.

Assessing his current situation, the raven haired wizard elected to remain silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mister Snape?" asked Dumbledore with an arched brow.

"I beg your pardon?" said Severus not at all interested in playing the fool in this little exchange.

"Do not play games with me Mister Snape, I am well aware of your little rivalry with some of the Gryffindor students." said the elder wizard balling his fists and beating them against the desk. "It doesn't take a lot of detective work to conclude that you were the one that poisoned the Gryffindors."

Severus had a rather bored expression on his pale face.

He never took Dumbledore to have been a complete idiot but then again, it might have only been due to the fact that he wanted to pin this on him.

"I think not." he replied in a calm tone.

The nature of his mood surprised even Dumbledore at this point.

"What...?" he began only to be cut short.

"What motive would I have to attack your precious Gryffindors?" he asked with an arched brow. "Lily Evans and I were quite close since arriving at this school, so what would be the reason for her being among those poisoned at the Gryffindor table if I were to be so foolish as to endanger my position here when I am so close to being done with this place by legal means?"

"You honestly expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with what occurred in the Great Hall despite the target of whatever happened being people you openly despise?" asked Dumbledore.

"You'll believe what you want Headmaster." said Severus with little to no emotion. "Even if the truth is starring you right in the face...anything to protect your precious Gryffindors...I mean let's face it...they outright demanded you expel me from the school the moment you called out my name...now how would they expect you to blame me if they weren't behind it?"

"That's preposterous!" said Dumbledore not willing to believe it.

"How is it not given that they are always indulging in...what was the word you used "harmless pranks"...and as you so cleverly pointed out before hand we openly detest each other." said the raven haired wizard.

The teenage Slytherin knew all too well that the elder wizard wasn't going to simply take his word for it, he felt the not so subtle intrusion in his mind as the Headmaster sifted through his memories to find the altercation at the lake explaining his change of clothes and his subsequent trip to the Great Hall accompanied by Regulus Black whom had come from serving a detention.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, there was no mention of anything Regulus and Severus spoke of that didn't have to do with Lily Evans turning her back on him. The show of support from one fellow Slytherin to another seemed to give the old bastard hope and he moved on to the incident in the Great Hall where he saw himself immediately stand and accuse the young wizard whom had just been through a traumatic experience without any proof what-so-ever.

The slight intrusion faded and young Severus was allowed his own mind once more.

"I apologize Mister Snape." said the Headmaster looking a bit ashamed.

He had seen how monstrous the boy believed him to be in his mind and felt he owed him an apology for the assumption despite being weary of him.

"It's fine Headmaster." replied Severus without a hint of emotion. "I am merely a half-blood impostor infringing upon your wondrous _Pureblood_ utopia, why should I get the benefit reasonable doubt when there are so many other suspects to choose from."

Dumbledore said nothing as he had seen the boy believed this of himself in his mind to be the reason he was so very unwelcome anywhere he attempted to go.

"You may return to your dormitory." said the elder wizard turning to look out the window.

It seemed the Headmaster didn't like the image of himself as a tyrannical git in the mind of one of his students. He had no choice but to accept it, as he could in no way punish the boy for believing of his own accord as he did.

Young Severus took his leave not at all effected by the Headmaster's sudden need to be accommodating. He did no wrong and there for was not subject to suffer for this most joyous act of vengeance. The blame had been shifted to Dumbledore's precious Gryffindor Marauders whom the raven haired wizard doubted would be punished for this or for what they did to him at the lake.

What the Headmaster didn't known was that Severus Snape was a naturally gifted Occlumens and his need to protect his private thoughts kept key information from the questing force of Dumbledore's searching mind.

Thus Regulus Black's identity as the culprit was safe from anyone's knowledge.


	13. Chapter 12:Slytherin Is As Slytherin Do

_**Chapter 12: Slytherin Is As Slytherin Does**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape return to the Slytherin Dungeons, it was nightfall and the chill of the coming night air was felt all around. He had taken his time enjoying his walk in the shadows of the vast corridors that lead back to his Hogwarts House. It often struck him as amusing that he and his fellow housemates were stuck in the dungeons of a massive castle used for war and refuge all the same where hidden passageways and torture devices still functioned as they had in their initial day.

There were even abandoned classrooms the infamous and widely despised Salazar Slytherin occupied during his time as a Hogwarts Professor. He wondered what the crazed man would make of him, a half-blood boy out of place in a magical world that shunned him as often as the muggle world he left behind.

Noting there was no sense in keeping a no doubt anxious Regulus waiting any longer, he returned to the Slytherin common room and was greeted via a vice grip embrace from the worried young Regulus.

"SEV!" he shouted not caring wither or not the other students had a problem with is affection for the loner wizard.

"Do let me enjoy the benefits of oxygen Regulus." muttered Severus.

Regulus smirked and released him.

"You had be going there you right git." he said still looking a bit shaken.

"As you can see I am doing quite well." said the obsidian eyed wizard as he made his way toward one of the black leather sofas that Lucius so graciously arranged to be placed there.

"I didn't take into consideration that they'd try and blame you." said Regulus feeling terrible for the entire ordeal.

Severus simply sighed slicking back his lengthy raven hair in reaction to his close call.

"No harm no foul, I of course found the whole ordeal amusing." he admitted.

"Then it was all worth it if you are amused." replied the charming young Slytherin wizard.

"You've been around Lucius and I for far too long." concluded Severus with something a kin to pride in his expression.

He briefly wondered if this was how Lucius felt about him most of the time.

The younger of the brothers Black turned his attention toward the fireplace as he sat down in an armchair beside his best friend.

"So." he said noting the dancing flames as Severus did. "What sort of mischief are we going to get into tomorrow?"

The raven haired Slytherin sighed noting that wither or not they indulge in said mischief , it would most definitely be on the look out for them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Slytherin Dormitories, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

T'was the middle of he night when Severus Snape awoke sweating up a storm as the images from the previous day's fight with his enemies resulted in him losing the connection he treasured for so long with Lily Evans.

He felt terrible for calling her that name and he'd be wishing for the rest of his life that he had not said it. The image of triumph on the face of the smug son of a bitch James Potter was more than he could stand as Lily walked away never once looking back.

His lengthy raven locks were soaked from his perspiration and clung to his face. Regulus had been fast asleep in his own bed no doubt dreaming of his most recent victory over his overbearing and self absorbed older brother.

Young Severus sat back against the pillows of his own bed looking up at the ceiling. He missed Lily more than she would ever know and that rather strange afternoon they shared was more than he ever could have hoped for but he would have parted with the memories of it in a heartbeat if he could have those moments back with her before they made the decision to engage sexually.

He couldn't place why it had been, but he noted her shift in opinion of him began with that day.

Sadly, his rather treacherous teenage body was ravaged by hormones and even at this very moment still craved the warmth and attention she provided in that one encounter and he was often plagued by memories of it as he slept.

One thing was certain, he needed to speak to Lily.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Lily Evans stood near the lake where she and her former friend Severus Snape spent many an evening chatting about various things in a bid to escape the dullard driven atmosphere of not being in class. Tears streamed down her supple cheeks as her mind had taken her back to the night everything changed for the worst.

Unbeknownst to a rather naive Severus, she had taken that weak point in their relationship at the lake to proceed with her already terrible plan to cut him out of her life. His efforts to please her insane notion to obtain forbidden knowledge had brought about the means for their friendships' destruction.

He had gotten her pregnant before she even reached the missed menstrual that indicated as much and her embittered tears in the middle of the night, leaving only her older sister's warmth to comfort her as she watched her future evaporate before her very eyes and her dreams die along with it.

She knew that if he found out, he hate her.

He was a very old fashioned wizard for someone as young as he had been and would have insisted she marry him to make an honest woman of her and legitimize the child, but she had not wanted that. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had not wanted a life with him.

The two of them had been together since they were nine and she felt it high time to seek new friends and have other adventures. His possessive nature was quite evident even to her especially when it came to boys like James Potter and the slip of the tongue following a disagreement when he virtually assured her that he wouldn't "allow" her to see James had her steamed indefinitely.

She knew all too well about the tales of what kind of man Severus Snape's father had been. _A brutal drunkard that beat on his wife and son on a whim._ There was no way she'd want that kind of life with anyone let alone the son of the man whom many whispered about as casual gossip.

The green eyed witch had seen her former best friend's cruel streak and she could see that he was more like the man in the gossip column than he realized. So she did the only logical thing she could think of to avoid such a life that Eileen Snape suffered, she got rid of the child destined to follow into the footsteps of his father and grandfather before any harm came to another helpless woman due to the darkness that dwelled within.

Despite what most believed of her, the choice had not been easy. She knew how much it would have hurt Severus to learn what she had done and she wanted no part in his wrath once he found out the truth. It wouldn't take him long, as she had a feeling he had a gift for reading minds but he never said anything about it, not even when they were nine years old.

James Potter may have been a lot of things but he had opened her eyes to what would have been in store for her had she continued to make excuses for her less than savory best friend. Sirius Black had reminded her time and time again that He was a Slytherin for a reason and given the history of that house, he was bound to become something of a monster.

"Slytherin is as Slytherin does." Sirius had said almost as if it were his mantra considering his own younger brother had been one of them.

Basking in the warmth of the new morning sun, Lily Evans assured herself that she had made the right decision in choosing to cut Severus Snape out of her life.

"Slytherin is as Slytherin does." she said softly in agreement with Sirius Black once and for all.


	14. Chapter 13:The Bitter Sting Of Love's R

_**Chapter 13: The Bitter Sting Of Love's Rejection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** alking rather briskly as his Victorian era frock coat moved with his pace, Severus Snape attempted to find Lily Evans to sort out this whole ordeal from what happened at the lake. He had not meant to call her that name but being around other Slytherins it seemed to have gotten stuck in his mind. His Slytherin self-preservation kicked in and before he knew it he had hurt the one person he'd come to care very deeply for.

He had only been out and about for an hour or so before he finally spotted her. She was sitting alone near the stop where they use to spend lazy afternoons passing time and reading to each other as they discussed topics from class. He'd instruct her on her potions work and she'd "assist" him in charms.

Young Severus longed for the day he could return to the time when they exchanged those brief but heartfelt kisses beneath the old tree feeling the warmth from the sun as her affection filled his heart. Steeling himself, he moved toward her a graceful in his movements as a muggle figure skater on the ice as he made his way across the grounds.

"Go away Snape." said Lily in a harsh tone as she noted his looming shadow blocking the sun's warmth on her skin.

"I wish to apologize." said Severus feeling himself tense in the wake of her unexpected fury.

"I want nothing more to do with you." she said bitterly.

"I...I know that I don't deserve your friendship..." he said feeling his sadness rush to the surface as his fear of losing her set in.

"That's right." she agreed her tone still as cold as ice in winter. "You don't...why waste your time apologizing to a filthy _Mudblood_ like me...don't you have plans to destroy lives like all the other Slytherins."

"Don't say that." said Severus dropping to his knees.

"It's the truth isn't it?" pressed Lily still showing her fury. "I'm just a _Mudblood_ here in the magical world."

"Lily please." said the raven haired wizard as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I didn't mean it...I wasn't thinking straight Potter had me upside down and..."

"So you're using James as an excuse?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No..." said Severus feeling his attempt at making amends was vastly going wrong.

"Then you meant to say it." said Lily.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the frustrated Slytherin wizard. "I didn't mean to hurt you...I wasn't thinking straight...Lily...I love you."

The sight of the emotionally vulnerable young wizard seemed to only make the furious Gryffindor witch's blood boil more. His confession of love for her was not helping matters any either. The audacity he had in spouting such words to her after all he had done was so maddening that she said something to him that she never would have outside of her furious state.

"Is that what your drunken muggle father says to your mother after he beats her?" she asked harshly.

The words seemed to hit him in the worst way.

"W-Why would you say that?" he asked unsure he liked where this was headed.

"Everyone knows." said Lily no longer in the mood to protect his feelings. "It's quite the topic in the Cokeworth gossip circuit."

The expression of shame filed across Severus' sallow pale face and he grew silent.

"You're just like him." said Lily laying it on rather thick. "Always trying to run my life and the moment I don't like something here you are attempting to force me to give in to your demands...you may not have graduated to hitting but you are your father's son...that much is clear."

Severus glared at her and she noted the look behind his dark obsidian eyes that she had never seen before.

"So you've become Potter's closest confidant now have you?" he hissed in a rather icy tone.

Lily arched a brow at him.

"What are you...?" she began.

"I'm to be painted the monster due to an upbringing I never asked for but you conveniently forget that your "so called" friends are the true monsters here." said the raven haired wizard bitterly. "They openly persecute and attack anyone that doesn't suite their ideal of what a witch or wizard should be and you don't even bat an eyelash at their antics but when it comes to me...I'm always the monster in your eyes as I was even before the incident at the lake despite you knowing my reasons."

"Your reasons were to keep me isolated from everyone else while you decided to dictate my life." said Lily narrowing her eyes at her former best friend.

Knowing all too well that his temper had a tendency to get the better of him, Severus simply rolled his eyes and stepped away from her before he said anything more he'd come to regret.

"Believe what you will Lily." he said in an emotionless tone. "You always do any way...I see that now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked as he made his way across the grounds.

The long strides of he took made for record time as the broken hearted Slytherin sought to lick his emotional wounds in a quiet place far from her or anyone else that would only make them worse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

An empty corridor proved to be just what a brooding Severus Snape needed as he made his way toward the staircase leading to the Slytherin dungeons. He had no class to attend at the moment and the utter isolation was maddening when the droned voices of his school mates echoed in the background.

The emotionally distraught wizard had not been alone for long as James Potter came strutting up to him like a peacock on display in triumph due to finally destroying his relationship with Lily Evans. Severus noted that Potter had been bold enough to approach him alone but said nothing about it as he attempted to get back to the dungeons in peace.

He wasn't in the mood for a fight and there was no telling where the Professors were at this hour. The last thing he needed was another trip back to the Headmaster's office.

"I told you Snively." said James with an arrogant grin on his face. "Snakes like you don't belong with our Gryffindor women."

"Kindly go fuck yourself." muttered Severus not in the mood for this bastard's cheek.

James smirked.

"While you will most certainly be the one fucking yourself...that is your right hand for the rest of your life...I will be rather heavily invested in dipping my wand in Lily's..."

Fury erupted from the young Slytherin at the implication that this bastard intended to dishonor Lily like he had all those other witches that attended school and fallen prey to his lies barely concealed through a veneer of self-dubbed charm.

He struck the loud mouthed, arrogant son of a bitch with his closed fist and continued to pummel him until he grew silent. There was a good deal of blood leaking from the arrogant _Pureblood's_ broken nose and bits of broken glass from when his glasses shattered in the wake of the beating and the bruised dent in his face meant that he'd be less appealing until it healed up.

Catching himself before he killed the dumb bastard, Severus let the now limp and out cold Potter collapse onto the cold stone floor and stood over him feeling the heat from his fury seemingly evaporate in the wake of immense satisfaction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" came the voice of the one person the now tense teen did not want to witness this ordeal.

Lily Evans quickly made her way toward the beaten James Potter's side drawing her wand in the process. She checked on the fallen Gryffindor and glared murderously at her former best friend.

The look in her eyes said plenty as she continued to hold her wand on him. There was no going back to those warm summer days of pleasantness. She truly believed him to have been a monster and Severus now only realized the ploy Potter had pulled him into.

"Still think you aren't a monster?" asked Lily not at all sorry she cut him out of her life.

If anything this ordeal reassured her that she made the right choice. She helped up the injured James partially healing him so that he'd be able to make it to the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" she asked him in a soft tone that she'd never again use with Severus Snape.

"I-I think so." said James clearly acting for her benefit as he winked at his rival when she wasn't looking. "What happened?"

"You were attacked." replied Lily glaring back at Severus.

She helped the arrogant bastard to his feet and insisted upon getting him to the infirmary. The mention of a witness for the assault when the case was brought before Dumbledore was made but Potter dismissed it. To ad insult to injury he portrayed the image of being the bigger man by "forgiving" Severus his minor lapse in judgement.

Lily dropped all mention of them going to Dumbledore about this.

Severus Snape watched her fall into the smug bastard's clutches and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.


	15. Chapter 14:The Incompetence Of Youth

_**Chapter 14: The Incompetence Of Youth**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Slytherin Dormitories, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** eeks passed since the incident with Potter, neither Severus nor Lily said anything to each other since then. He noticed how cozy she had gotten with his arch-enemy but said nothing. She even seemed to make it a point to display how "happy" she had been with him and idiotic friends. Severus continued with his studies keeping his distance from everyone outside of Slytherin colors and waited out necessary time for Lucius Malfoy's upcoming party. Regulus had been quite pleased about it and so had every other Slytherin.

"I'm telling you Sevy, any Slytherin worth their salt will be there." said Regulus as he dreamed of all the trim he'd be getting as a result of having shown up.

Severus thought it amusing but he too had been looking forward to the potential number of witches whom would not mind his size or looks when in the search of sexual gratification. He seemed to be taking the loss of his relationship with Lily Evans quite well and as a result it seemed to infuriate James Potter whom had counted on seeing him broken by it.

The arrogant prat actually wanted Severus to pine for the girl he lost and having him act as if it were no big ordeal soured his victory. He was determined to find a way to get to the Slytherin wizard and ensure he'd never forget whom had gotten the best of him.

Regulus heard about what happened with Lily and attempted to help his friend forget about the annoying little chit. He thought it extremely stupid that Severus bothered to entertain her in the first place. She was decidedly immature and vastly selfish. Her rather childish approach to anything made for annoyances that not even Regulus would have deemed amusing.

Still, he supposed it was more to the fact that dear old Severus loved the idea of the girl he met at the age of nine so much that he neglected to see the absolute bitch she became in the wake of her own arrogance. It was not lost on Regulus that Lily Evans was a vastly uninteresting girl who used her best friend to supplement her intelligence within the wizarding world then moved onto the likes of Potter to supplement her future income.

The charming Slytherin believed her to be a gold digger for sure but said nothing about it aloud for fear it would upset Severus. As far as Regulus Black had been concerned, Severus Snape was an ingenious wizard with a prominent future ahead of him, he didn't need the chatty little bitch dragging him down anymore than he needed to take James Potter's ridiculous brat antics seriously.

It was well understood by any self respecting Slytherin how the loud mouthed coward operated, attacking only when a group of his lackeys backed him, bragging and boasting about accomplishments others made in his stead, trying to flaunt riches that only came from his _Pureblood_ parents...the fact that he even considered the muggle born witch was due to his self imposed mission to "teach" Severus Snape his place in the world.

Having talent and being intellectually gifted was a threat, not to mention the fact that Severus had no fear of him despite coming from nothing and working hard to achieve his exceedingly high wizarding scores. The audacity that half-blood wizard could out to a _Pureblood_ of his stature made James Potter look like a fool to everyone around him and he hoped to break the resilient young Slytherin and he wanted to start by taking his rather fetching girl friend.

Regulus Black rolled his eyes as the thought of Potter left a bad taste in his mouth. He turned his attention back to his plans for the upcoming party and part of those plans entailed getting Severus Snape laid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape smiled for the first time in weeks when Regulus got old Aberforth to slide them a couple of mugs of his finest whiskey. They were celebrating the newly liberated wizard's night on the town. Both had been dressed to Lucius' strictest specifications which meant suits for the lot of them and heavily polished dress shoes.

The young raven haired Slytherin attempted to enjoy the festivities his friend presented for him but his mind often wandered back to the last conversation he had with Lily. She accused him of being like his father and it still resounded in his mind from time to time.

"You're going to have fun tonight Sevy." said Regulus already picturing the occasion.

"I'll bet." replied Severus.

"You know...if this is going to be your first night with a witch I could give you a few pointers." said Regulus.

"This isn't going to be my first night with a witch." said the obsidian eyed teen.

"Good to know." replied the charming young Slytherin with a smile as he slapped his comrade on the back in the name of good fun. "So you are familiar with the Contraception Charm?"

"Contraceptions Charm?" asked Severus hearing about things of this nature for the first time.

"Oh bloody hell Severus don't tell me you went in unprotected?" said the young of the brothers Black in absolute shock. "Are you trying to get some chit pregnant?"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed a rather annoyed Severus. "I didn't know you had to have a charm for it alright...I was raised in the muggle world for Merlin's sake."

"You poor boy." said Regulus taking a long and contemplative drink from his mug. "You're bound to get some unfortunate chit pregnant at this rate."

He sighed and decided to walk the clueless older wizard through the spell himself.

"Just tap your wand to their belly and say the name of the charm." he said. "I'll teach it to you on the way...wouldn't want anyone accidentally made infertile while we drink."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his own tightly held mug. His mind traveled briefly back to Lily and how strange she had been acting prior to that night they had sex for the first time.

 _She isn't..._

 _She couldn't be..._

 _There's no way..._

Drinking down his mug of booze he suppressed the rather sensational thoughts and concentrated on the party ahead.


	16. Chapter 15:And So The Party Goes

_**Chapter 15: And So The Party Goes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding World/Muggle World..._

 **T** he Infamous Malfoy Manor had stood proudly along the vastly annexed lands of Wiltshire, England as Severus Snape landed from his apparation point with Regulus Black at his side. The two well dressed Slytherin wizards made their way across the bright green grasses that made up the front of the grounds and onto the cobblestone finish carriageway leading up to the massive manor overlooking the entire estate.

As they arrived at the massive black oak door decorated with sliver trim, it opened and several house servants presented themselves to bid welcome to the newly arrived guests of honor. As they crossed over the white marble finished outer steps into the black marble floored entrance hall, the sound of loud music, and the scent of fine wine filled vast spaces of tasteful decor and abundant refinement.

"Looks like Lucy went all out for this shindig eh Sevy?" said Regulus walking into the dining hall as a servant offered him a glass of red wine from the silver platter he carried.

He took one and set about mingling with the numerous guest all dressed in their best attire competing with each other on how to showcase the splendor of their wealth in view of each other.

One lovely young woman caught the glinting eye of the charming young wizard and he turned his attention toward trying to apply his charms to getting into her knickers. Severus smirked noting how much his young friend seemed to flourish in places such as this. Truth be told he could have his pick of any witch given his background and blood status.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for young Severus as he moved about the house getting more acquainted with the liquor cabinet than he had been with the witches and wizards that attended the party. He was still thinking about Lily, despite her not wanting anything more to do with him.

The question of wither or not she'd been pregnant made him wonder as he began to drown his unyielding sorrow in pint after pint of whiskey. He had barely taken a moment to look up from his cup when he caught sight of one of the most beautiful witches to meet his gaze.

She was average build in terms of height, pale but not ghastly so. Her eyes were dark and chaotic in appearance the flicker of mischief behind them seemed to pull him in as he moved from the cabinet toward the lone witch leaning against a nearby wall. She didn't looked to have been having a good time and seemed more annoyed than at ease.

Her lengthy dark hair had been in curls but not such that she looked the part of a childish girl but carried the grace and elegance of a grown woman. She wore a long sleeve black lace blouse that had nearly been see-through and the black leather bodice only seemed to bring more attention to her snug fitting breasts that were already plump by nature. Her skirt was long and also frilly as it came above her ankles.

As the teen age wizard watched this strange witch, he had no doubt in his mind that given her shapely hips and voluptuous form many a wizard attempted to hit on her that very night and from the looks of it they were all turned down. Downing the remainder of his liquid courage, he dared approach her intent on pressing his own nonexistent luck to try his hand at getting into her knickers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spare Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Wizarding/Muggle World...

The door to the spare bed room burst open as young Severus and his intriguing companion came rushing through. He knew next to nothing about her, not even her name but she had taken to him like a moth to a flame and before either of them knew it they were tongue kissing in the hall on the second floor of Lucius Malfoy's Manor and fumbling at each other's attire.

She was a wild one, casting aside their attire and pushing him back onto the bed as she moved her impeccable body toward his pressing his back against the mattress. The teenage Slytherin couldn't take his eyes off her mesmerizing breasts as they bounced in the wake of their passionate entanglement.

A hiss escaped his pale lips as she lowered herself onto his lengthy blood engorged appendage and her warmth spread along the exposed flesh. He noted there had been some resistance as she towered above him and he gripped her shapely hips in the wake of her rising and falling motion.

All thought of Lily had gone out the window as he submitted to the sensation of pleasure this wild witch had induced in him.

She kissed him feverishly wrapping her fingers in his lengthy raven hair in one hand and letting her other hand roam down his sweat slick bare chest.

For a girl experiencing this for her first time, she moved like an expert and Severus was hooked on whatever she was offering. Hours of her driving him mad with her long slow movements had taken it's toll and he eventually flipped her onto her stomach and thrust deep into her warmth as his own need to dominate the experience took over.

He kissed her neck licking at the sweaty flesh and biting it hard enough to leave a mark. She seemed to like his rough play although it had been born of her low sexual torture. It was his turn to wrap her lengthy brown hair in his fingers as he used his free hand to let it roam from her tense belly to her breasts amusing himself in the process.

She arched her back in the wake of his thrusts signaling how much she enjoyed his antics and before long their wondrous lust filled encounter came to an end as his release got the better of him. Feeling exhausted beyond belief, he collapsed on top of her kissing her sweaty back as they both attempted to gasp for air.

Panting and clawing at the bed below her, the wild companion Severus picked up continued to arch her back as his thrusts slowed and his release subsided. He kissed her slick flesh once more and continued to nibble at the flesh of her neck causing her to buck against him sending a spike of pleasure down both their spines.

"So...good..." she gasped collapsing onto the bed.

"You were...exquisite." he said kissing her still.

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts. The wild cat lover he lucked in snagging for the evening rolled him off her and got out of bed as quickly as possible.

"Where are you going?" asked Severus not sure why he wanted her to stay.

"I have to go." she replied taking time to kiss him as she got dressed.

"What if I want another go round?" he asked with something of a cocky smirk.

She stopped in her tracks and continued to kiss him passionately.

"I wish I could, but I've got to get home before my parents suspect me gone." she said.

Severus got out of the bed revealing how quickly he could recover as his aroused cock got her attention. He walked over to her as she neared the door and pressed his sweat slick body against her.

"You don't have to go you know." he said trying his hand at charm.

She closed her eyes showing that she'd been debating wither or not to leave him.

"I'm sorry..." she said taking her hand and stroking his erection. "But I've really got to return...perhaps we can meet at another get together?"

The raven haired wizard groaned in the wake of her warm hand touching his erection.

"I don't even know your name." he said wanting so badly to pin her against the wall and make her change her mind with a series of deep thrusts until they collectively rode out the reminder of their mutual pleasure.

Alas, she had been steadfast in her resolve it seemed and determined to get back.

"I suppose that would make it all the more fun to fantasize about me." she said.

She kissed him once more releasing his cock from her grasp but she had not counted on how fast he'd be or that she'd forgotten her knickers. He lifted her up off the floor and pressed her into the door. She moaned as he parted her legs and slid his cock back into her warmth with ease.

She bit her lip trying her best to stifle her own moans as he thrust into her against the bedroom door. The wild witch clung to him clawing at her back as he took his pleasures from her body and gave her, her own in return.

"You little shit...you're going to make me late." she hissed losing herself in his antics.

"All the more reason to enjoy our time together then." he replied continuing to please her.

To his credit, he lasted a lot longer than he had the first time before his release brought their second encounter to an end. She kissed him panting from the experience and finally took her leave of him before he tried to charm her into staying the night. As tempting as it sounded, she was truly pressed for time and needed to return home.

Severus made his way back to the large four poster bed and fell back amid the elegant covers and plush pillows. His weary body starved for rest and his feverish mind had been overloaded with the sensation of pleasure thanks to the mystery witch whom had given him the time of day.

As he drifted off into a well earned slumber, he couldn't help but wonder about Lily and if he had indeed gotten her pregnant.


	17. Chapter 16:Morning Bed-Follows

_**Chapter 16: Morning Bed-Follows**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Spare Bedroom,Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding World/Muggle World..._

 **M** orning came and with it the pesky light of the golden sun as the rather hungover wizard winced when a ray hit his face. He wondered in his annoyance how thick drapes such as those that lined the windows of Malfoy Manor could still allow in sunlight. With a grumble the teenage Slytherin sat up in bed feeling the sensation of an achy feeling coming from his cock. He smiled noting that he had still been as naked as he was when his mystery witch left him with the promise of another romp at the next Malfoy party.

Getting out of bed, Severus Snape braced himself for the cold feeling against his bare feet due to the hard marble floor and made his way toward the foot of the large four poster bed scooping up his trousers and slipping into his boxer shorts. He didn't know whom had been around since the party had come to an end, but the urge to use the loo had taken precedence over decency.

He burst from his apparent bed room and made the trip down to the door on the right hand side where he recalled the bathroom to be. His head ached as much as his cock had in the wake of the excess sunlight reflecting off the various objects in the halls.

No sooner had he reached the door, a young Regulus Black dressed down to his own pair of boxer shorts and also reeling from a hangover made his way to use the loo as well. There was another restroom located on the first floor of Malfoy Manor but the two Slytherin wizards elected to use the closest one to avoid getting directly in the sunlight.

"Morning Sevy." said Regulus with something of a smile filed across his face. "Your tool get a workout as well?"

Severus smirked.

"That's the way Sevy." said the charming wizard pleased everything had worked out so well for his best friend. "Was she any good?"

"She was exquisite." replied the raven haired wizard thinking back on the words he used to her. "It's a pity I didn't get her name."

Regulus shrugged.

"At least you got laid." he said. "You did use that charm we talked about right?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes...before we even entered the room." he replied.

"Good to know." said Regulus with all measure of concern having evaporated. "By the way, do you know who's in the loo?, all the other's are occupied."

"No idea." replied Severus noting how unsavory it was to have his cock hardened due to the need to urinate.

He took a moment to stretch causing Regulus to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell that's one hell of a trouser snake." he said stunned. "Are you sure you can shag a witch without killing her with that thing?"

Upon hearing this the door to the loo opened and Lucius Malfoy came strutting out of it looking like a man relaxed. His lengthy platinum blond hair down to his shoulder and his gray eyes giddy with excitement.

"My my." he said also noting Severus Snape's urine induced erection. "That is quite the tool you possess little brother."

The handsome blond wizard fancied himself something of a voyeur when the need arose and his fantasy driven mind began to plot all sorts of scenarios for his little brother by the name of Snape.

He wasn't overtly fascinated by the younger wizard's girth as he was well endowed himself but that didn't mean he couldn't admire the boy and the many witches whom would fall over themselves to have him inside of them.

"Out of the way Lucy." muttered Severus pushing passed his amusing old friend and getting into the loo.

He slammed the door behind him knowing all too well the insane Slytherin would still be standing there waiting for him to return.

Regulus shook his head. He'd been an average sort but he had plenty of fun in his own right. To him both Severus and Lucius were walking nightmares from whatever young witch was unlucky enough to be taken to bed by them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Dining Hall, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

Breakfast had been served as promptly as Lucius Malfoy demanded it. He sat at the head of the long table looking over both Severus and Regulus as they enjoyed their respective helpings of the breakfast the house elves prepared for them. It was a rather unseemly morning and quite for all accounts.

Regulus broke the silence to inform his comrades of his night with two witches and how he ended up waking to one of them sucking his cock in a bid to get the whole ordeal to start up again.

Severus had been largely quiet as he listened to his friends trade stories. He couldn't help but think of Lily again as he spooned his oatmeal and stared into the distance. Lucius took a sip from his morning white wine and looked over his little brother with curious gray eyes.

"Something troubling you Severus?" he asked ever the concerned "big brother" to the lesser valued half-blood Slytherin.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with Lucius." replied Severus returning his attention to his meal.

"Did you at least get some trim the night before?" asked the inquisitive blond wizard with an arched brow.

"I did indeed." replied Severus meeting the eyes of the head of the Malfoy household.

"And what was she like?" the handsome blond asked sitting forward resting his elbows against the table.

He knew all too well that it was an exercise in poor manners, but he could care less.

"She was worth at least five of the witches that had been here and a wild hellcat in bed." replied Severus with something of a smile on his face. "If she were still around I'd be spending my morning shagging instead of discussing it with you two."

Lucius chuckled some as he sat back in his chair his gray eyes glinting from his antics the night before.

"I spent most of my night watching of course." he said. "But there was this slender thing impeding my entry to my bedchambers that I could hardly pass up."

Both Regulus and Severus burst out laughing. Their old friend was always a strange one, but that seemed to make him more endearing to the two of them.


	18. Chapter 17:The Drawbacks Of Female Atte

_**Chapter 17: The Drawbacks Of Female Attention**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ate in the afternoon, Severus Snape and Regulus Black returned to Hogwarts. There was a good deal of chatter going about but it went largely ignored as Slytherin students buzzed about the party Lucius Malfoy had thrown for them. It was a collective thing for Slytherins to speak among Slytherins but their mistrust of all things non-Slytherin remained. Severus was approached by many a Slytherin witch after rumors of his prowess in bed reached their ears.

The raven haired teen wizard leaned against a nearby wall as one of the most attention grabbing Slytherin girls walked over to him. For a moment, he believed her to have been the girl from the party, especially when she set about pressing her backside into his groin despite the audience of other students moving about the castle.

Her name was Amanda, Amanda Parkinson and she was the most sought after witch of the entire school. Most of the young wizards from other houses whom had braved the scrutiny of their fellow house mates in a bid to ask her out and were met with rejection.

Amanda only dated Slytherin wizards and only for her own nefarious purposes. It seemed the rumors from the party were enough to bring the likes of Severus Snape to her attention. The wizard in question grunted at the friction the rather strange witch's backside created as she pressed against him. He couldn't help but become aroused and she seemed to delight in it.

Regulus smirked as he caught sight of the wanton Slytherin witch crowding his best friend.

"You're a regular ladies man now I'd wager." he said not at all losing his smirk.

"Oh please." muttered Severus unable to keep from gripping the brazen witch before him.

"You will come and play with my some time won't you Sevikins?" asked Amanda completely ignoring the looks she was getting from the other students along the grounds.

Severus nodded as his lust propelled itself to the surface and he was little more than a heat driven dog in the wake of her antics.

Smiling at her accomplishment in getting his attention for at least the rest of the day, Amanda took off toward her next destination.

Regulus quietly wondered what wizard would find himself at the mercy of her raging libido next as she stepped passed him with a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"I think I need to sit for a bit." said Severus watching the sway of Amanda's shapely hips as she disappeared across the grounds.

"Yeah." replied Regulus understanding the pitfalls of unsated sexual stimulation.

"Merlin help me." muttered Severus slicking his lank raven hair back out of his face.

"You don't know the half of it." said the charming younger Mr. Black. "This is only the tip of the ice berg Sevy just wait until the other girls from the other houses start to notice you."

"Apparently my cock is excited about being stalked by strange girls whom will do anything to shag." said Severus noticing his erection had not subsided.

Regulus laughed taking in the moment with his dearest friend. He had come along way from being glued to that rude Gryffindor chit Lily Evans' hip.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As Lily Evans walked along the vast corridor toward her next destination, she caught sight of a few rival house girls all huddled together and giggling in a corner. They looked at her and giggled some more before one approached her with a strange look on her face.

"So...Evans was it?" she asked referring to Lily's last name. "What was it like taking that huge trouser snake for so long?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Lily finding herself more in the mood to hex the Slytherin witches than ever before.

"She asked you what it was like shagging Severus Snape all those years...did he make you cry the first time he slipped you his one-eyed trouser serpent?" asked another.

Lily Evans' face became as red as a freshly grown tomato fully ripe.

She didn't even bother to answer their question nor deny the allegation that she had any type of sexual contact with the likes of Severus Snape. Her mind had already been on the various ways she'd make the Slytherin wizard pay for spouting such filth about her in a bid to make a name for himself among his fellow dungeons dwellers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Grounds, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had been enjoying the book he had brought with him from Lucius Malfoy's house when it was suddenly ripped out of his hands via magic. He tensed thinking perhaps Potter and his idiot friends finally decided to continue their long lasting feud but he had been stunned to find that Lily had been the cause of this most rude interruption.

"Lily?" he said confused as he got to his feet. "What'd you go and do that for?"

"You are the lowest form of scum on this planet Snivellus Snape!" she shouted.

Severus had not known why she had been so angry. She was the one that insisted on him staying out of her life, if she was upset that he had sex with another witch that was her problem.

"What is your problem?" he asked with an arched brow.

Lily was positively fuming.

"Don't try and play innocent with me Snape!" she huffed. "How could you!?"

Severus rolled his eyes and waved his wand making their conversation silent for all those around them aside from a buzzing should anyone attempt to listen in on them.

"How could you tell them that we slept together!?" she barked angrily. "YOU ARE THE WORST SACK OF COW DUNG I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"Lily I don't know what the fuck you are going on about but I didn't tell anyone about our time together." he said.

"Like I believe a word that comes out of your lying mouth." she said gripping her wand tightly.

"For the love of Merlin witch I haven't told anybody about that night not even Lucius or Regulus." said Severus in his own defense. "I would never hurt you in that manner Lily."

"I'm passed believing you." said Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at him. "It's times like this that make me glad I did what I did."

Severus had been caught off guard by her words.

"What did you do?" he asked suspicious in his own right.

Lily refused to say another word as she pulled away from him and began to walk away. The raven haired wizard grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her close to him.

"What did you mean by saying your glad you did what you did?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she countered using her free hand to slap him across the face. "Don't ever touch me again...creep."

Still reeling from her harsh spoken words as well as the blow to the face, Severus watched his former love go with more hatred for him behind her emerald green eyes than he ever saw in anyone he'd ever known.


	19. Chapter 18:Embittered Antics

**_Chapter 18: Embittered Antics_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Slytherin Commons, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **M** aking his way back toward the Slytherin Dungeons a rather furious Severus Snape happened upon an unsuspecting Amanda Parkinson. He pulled the wanton witch with him into the Slytherin Common room knowing full well that it would be empty and that their Head Of House, Horace Slughorn would be far too busy prepping for his precious "Slug Club" to pay any attention to a few loose student moving about in the dungeons.

He had not said a word since Lily Evans had taken it upon herself to accuse him of wrong-doings he had not committed and slapping him across the face. He didn't even want to think about the idiotic Gryffindor chit and sought to erase her antics from his mind via the wanton slut from Slytherin.

The teenage raven haired wizard couldn't get her through the door fast enough and onto a nearby sofa before she started fumbling with the belt to his trousers and stroking his rapidly erecting appendage.

"Amanda..." he groaned feeling the warmth from her finger tips against his arousal.

She bit her lip as he pressed her into the forest green sofa that had been placed before the gray stone fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Her questing hands continued to trail along the length of his cock taking in his massive size and freeing it from the confines of his trousers.

"You are...ENORMOUS!" she shouted in surprise gripping him tighter within her warm and masterful hands.

"Fuck..." hissed Severus losing himself in the sensation of her touch.

He had not envisioned this going this way in the least given his rage toward Lily Evans but he was enjoying it none the less.

"I wonder..." said Amanda making a show of climbing off the sofa and dropping to her knees as she pushed the raven haired teen back onto the sofa in her place.

Severus landed on his back as she continued to toy with his exposed cock caressing it with her hands in a way no witch had ever done even in his wildest hormone driven fantasies.

"Shit..." he groaned as his hips gave involuntary thrust forward.

Amanda seemed to delight in just how captivated she had him before taking him into her warm mouth and getting a third of the way down.

"Oh FUCK!" hissed Severus not understanding the rapid sensation that seemed to be driving his body into a frenzy. "Amanda...fuck..."

She seemed to delight in her abilities as she continued to bend him to her will via her mouth. Young Severus could attest to the fact that this girl had a tongue like a serpent as it grazed his heat embedded flesh causing him to thrust forward again.

His cluttered mind tried to make sense of the sensation he was experiencing for the first time in his life only to find no real answers for it. He never participated in anything of this nature with a witch because his mother had told him it was improper for young women to behave in this manner but he had to admit...it felt good to be bad if only for a little while.

Severus Snape lost track of time and the urgency of their act made his release come forth in record time as he found Amanda more than willing to accommodate him in that regard as well. He looked at her completely mesmerized by the wonders of her mouth and he had not been able to speak.

She smiled getting off her knees and fixing her attire. Whatever time they had together was cut short by the presence of another Slytherin student entering the common room. Severus tucked his now flaccid appendage back into his trousers and continued to catch his breath in the wake of what the wanton witch had put him through.

He had forgotten all about Lily Evans and her antics at that moment and did his best to stand up straight after something like that.

Amanda took her leave fixing her hair and attire along the way. The raven haired wizard's knees buckled when he saw her wipe her mouth with her hand and lick it before disappearing up the stair to enter the main corridor once again.

"Fuck..." said a rather breathless Severus unsure what to make of a girl like Amanda.

One thing was for sure, he knew if his mother had ever found out about what he'd done with her, he'd be castrated for sure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

By the time young Severus reached the Slytherin table he had been greatly exhausted. He didn't so much as look in Lily's direction as his attention was preoccupied elsewhere. He sat beside Regulus whom had been poised to enjoy a good meal or two as they awaited the other snakes to get to their seat.

The raven haired teen hoped there wasn't a lengthy speech from the Headmaster coming up due to the fact that he had been starving. All the sexual activity he had taken part in over the last few days had given him quite an appetite.

The boys had not been alone long before Amanda made her way to the table. She squeezed in beside Severus Snape smiling at her cunning ploy to get near him following their encounter in the Slytherin Common room.

"Amanda." said Severus turning his attention to her.

"Hey Sevikins..." she said pleased to see him after all that passed between them previously. "Did you miss me?"

Severus had not gotten a chance to answer before she took it upon herself to unzip his trousers below the eating table and run her fingers along his cock. The raven haired wizard gripped the edge of the table for a moment.

"Now that's...wow." said Regulus noting her gall for fondling his best mate in The Great Hall no less. "You put even the most gallant Gryffindor to shame me thinks."

As Severus tried his best to enjoy his meal and the seats continued to fill in the hall, He had not been none too surprised to see the Headmaster get to his feet before all the student body and make a lengthy speech. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Amanda's skillful hand continued to become more and more acquainted with his enormous cock.

"This girl's going to be the death of me." muttered Severus looking in Regulus Black's direction.

"What a way to go." replied the charming Slytherin wizard.

Lily Evans continued to stare at the Slytherin table fighting the urge to hex not only Severus Snape but the Slytherin trollop that sat beside him. She couldn't tell what they were up to but she seemed to have taken a liking to him.

All the talk about wither or not Lily had engaged with Severus sexually seemed to stem from a desire of the witch's very own to bed him.

Rolling her eyes, the Gryffindor witch turned her attention back to The Headmaster's speech.


	20. Chapter 19:A Jealous Ploy

**_Chapter 19: A Jealous Ploy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **J** ames Potter had never felt so enraged in all his life as the day Severus Snape had been on the Hogwarts Express. The witty tongued wizard of low birth and less than savory style had the gall to mouth off to his betters and since then it was nothing but war between them. He had taken the smug little Slytherin git's girl and still he seemed intent on out doing him. Even the girls from Gryffindor house began to whisper about him.

The leader of the Marauders grumbled in frustration as he sought a way to take Severus Snape down a peg or two and rework the pecking order. He had grown so weary of the likes of the greasy git that he was willing to employ the most desperate of measures to see him suffer.

Naturally, he turned to his best friend Sirius Black for the answer to the git problem.

"I don't want to know what you've got planned for him until after it's all said and done." said James adamantly.

"Of course Prongs." replied Sirius Black with a wicked smirk filed across his strikingly handsome face. "When I'm done, Snivellus won't dare try and rise above his means in the social hierarchy again."

James slapped Sirius across the back in good fun.

"Good man." he said. "Now make sure Lily doesn't get wind of this...she may be sore at the greasy git but having him out of sorts would be bound to drive her back into his clutches and I've worked too hard to ensure that does not happen."

"Understood." replied Sirius Black.

"I mean it Padfoot." said James Potter with a rather stern expression. "Evans can't know what you're up to."

"You have my word she won't." replied Sirius Black. "If anything she'd be begging to be with you."

James seemed to like the sound of that as he turned his attention toward his own plans for the evening.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had been enjoying his day, his mind had been on the next big assignment in Potions Class and his hormones were well in hand thanks to the efforts of Amanda Parkinson. He saw less and less of Lily as the weeks went by and even less of Potter and his idiotic friends. The Slytherin wizard was vastly enjoying the fact that his fortunes were on a steady up swing.

Regulus agreed to meet him in the library to study a bit for the up coming pop quiz.

When he got there he found that Regulus had other plans. He found a note telling him to meet him near the Whomping Willow.

Severus didn't know what to make of the change of location for their study session but he shrugged it off.

Regulus had long been fascinated with the antics of that strange tree and it did seem rather tamed at the moment. He decided to see for himself what secrets the old tree held and why it had suddenly stopped thrashing about.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Whomping Willow, Hogwarts Grounds, Wizarding World..._

The moment Severus Snape arrived at what had been dubbed The Whomping Willow, he felt uneasy. He couldn't understand why the thing suddenly stopped moving and to make matters worse, Regulus had been no where around. The raven haired Slytherin was seconds from leaving the area when he heard what appeared to be screaming.

He drew his wand fearing the worst had happened to his friend and attempted to enter the appropriately named shrieking shack. For the first few moments he had felt a good deal of apprehension but pushed it aside in a bid to see if Regulus had been the one to unleash such a scream.

He only got toward the make shift door before a vicious roar stopped him cold in his tracks. The raven haired Slytherin had only a moment to grip his wand before a large brown hairy beast came racing out form the hollow point of the tree.

"What the fuck!?" said Severus unable to get his legs to move as the snarling creature focused in on him.

The raven haired teen couldn't believe his eyes, he was faced to face with a werewolf...An actual werewolf had been on Hogwarts grounds. The now trembling wizard didn't attempt to make any sudden movements but the beast had come for him anyway. He snarled and clawed at the fumbling young wizard in a bid to get to him.

Scared out of his mind, Severus Snape attempted to evade the powerful razor sharp claws of the werebeast only to have them gaze his chest and send him tumbling down a hill. The werewolf chased after him as he rolled making it to the bottom of the hill and splashing into a pool of water.

The wand the terrified Slytherin held had been lost during the tumble down the hill and his chest stung from having the flesh ripped open along with his attire. He did what he could to keep moving despite his limbs being battered and his lungs burning from the fall.

The werewolf continued to rampage trying it's hardest to find him and following the scent of fresh blood.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

 _The Whomping Willow, Hogwarts Grounds, Wizarding World..._

James Potter had gotten back to The Marauder hide out and found that Peter Pettigrew had been trembling like mad and mumbling about Sirius having taken something too far. He arched a brow at this bit of information and tried to get a bit more from his terrified friend.

"Worm-tail...what's going on?" he asked looking around noting the signs of struggle. "Where's Mooney?"

"S-Sirius released him when he tricked Snape into coming here." said the still trembling pudgy Gryffindor. "He's g-going to g-get S-Snape k-killed."

James Potter's eyes widened behind his glasses and he raced after the werewolf in search of his mindless friend and Severus Snape.

After a bit of searching, he followed the claw marks in the ground down a hill and raced toward the forbidden forest where he was almost certain Snape would go to get away from the werewolf.

"Shit." he said racing as fast as his mortal form legs could carry him. "Shit Padfoot what have you done?...if Snape dies Lily's going to blame me."

Not wishing to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban nor have any of his mates there, James Potter reached the edge of the grounds where Severus Snape had run from the werewolf. He drew his wand and did everything he could to get the rabid beasts attention before it killed the teenage Slytherin.

"Hold on Snape!" shouted James as he raced toward the two of them and pushed Severus out of the path of the werewolf.

He shot an on the fly spell that levitated the werewolf by the ankle, then pulled a fear struck Severus Snape from the forest and out of the path of the werewolf and back to Hogwarts Castle.


	21. Chapter 20:Wrath Of The Headmaster

_**Chapter 20: Wrath Of The Headmaster**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he icy blue eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been focused rather intently on the young Slytherin Severus Snape as he sat quietly in the infirmary with his chest newly bandaged and his body trembling in the wake of fear. No matter what the young wizard's ordeal had been the disapproval of the school's most prominent instructor had always been reserved for him.

"What were you thinking venturing off toward The Whomping Willow in the first place!" shouted Dumbledore angrily. "It's a good thing young Mr. Potter took it upon himself to save your hide otherwise we'd be explaining to your mother how your foolishness had gotten your killed!"

Severus wanted so badly to argue back and tell the idiotic old man he was wrong but he couldn't open his mouth to speak, absolute fear had ensured he kept it close in the wake of the angry wizard's rant.

"What's worse is you put a fellow student's life in danger!" continued Dumbledore.

The raven haired wizard elected to tune him out for much of the ordeal and only gave the old man his full attention when he mentioned having him take a wizarding oath to keep the secret of the werewolf being on school grounds.

"W-What!?" he asked finding his voice at last in the wake of his fear.

"You heard me right Mr. Snape." said The Headmaster with a stern expression on his aged face. "In order to keep everything on an even keel you are to give me your word as a wizard that no one will hear from you that there is a werewolf on Hogwarts Grounds."

"T-That thing tried to kill me!" protested Severus unsure he believed what he was hearing.

"As well he should have as a consequence for your nosing around where you don't belong." replied Dumbledore.

The words had been rather cold considering but more or less reserved for only him. It was abundantly clear where he stood in the Headmaster's eyes. The old fool had been out to protect his precious Gryffindors and that meant the entire ordeal that resulted in attempted murder was going to be ignored.

"What happened was merely a harmless prank and one you rightly deserved due to your own inability to mind your own business." said Dumbledore. "There is no reason Mr. Lupin should have to pay for your carelessness."

Severus suddenly felt cold.

 _This was suppose to be the great and powerful Dumbledore, the guardian of the students of Hogwarts...the infallible Headmaster?"_

 _This wizard was nothing more than a self serving tyrant only caring about all things according to his former Hogwarts House._

"I need your word Mr. Snape, that you will never reveal to anyone what happened here tonight." insisted Dumbledore narrowing his blue eyes at the young Slytherin. "Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expel you due to your rather dangerous antics as of late."

Severus' eyes widened at the use of blackmail and from a prominent Gryffindor no less.

"Fine." he said none too pleased with his treatment by the Headmaster. "You have my oath as a wizard that I will never reveal the events of what happened today..."

Dumbledore continued to glare at him as if he wanted him to say more.

"Nor will I ever reveal that Remus Lupin is a werewolf or that Sirius Black tried his hand at murdering me." finished Severus.

The swirling of magic in the form of a hanging silver glow sealed the agreement and Dumbledore took his leave of him without so much as another word.

If the young Slytherin hadn't believed that Gryffindors had it out for him before, he was definitely sure of it now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Attempting to get sleep had been a terrible experience as he tried his hardest to rest and heal but the images of the snarling beast trying to kill him kept returning and he always seemed to wake up in a pool of sweat. The resident Hogwarts Med-witch Madam Pomfrey attempted to get him to eat a time or two but he refused not having the appetite for it.

He spent most of his time curled beneath the covers trembling in the wake of every sound. For the firs time since he arrived at this school, Severus had not felt safe and it was almost as stressful and chaotic as being back home in Cokeworth with his drunken brute of a muggle father.

It wasn't long before he was cleared to return to the Slytherin dorms, but he had not been the same. He was a good deal more quiet and reserved. He saw less and less of Amanda not comfortable with her advances in the wake of what happened to him. He hadn't even bothered to speak with Regulus whom had not known a thing about being used as a ploy to set Severus up to face the werewolf.

The young Slytherin wizard kept to the shadows of the school gripping is wand with every step as if he expected the creature to lurk about every corner. Slug Horn offered no protection and there was no going against the Headmaster.

Severus had never felt more alone than when he sat huddled in the corner of his family home as a small child while his mother was beaten and not one neighbor came to stop the madness. His behavior had been so bad that he was sent back n forth to madam Pomfrey to be examined due to his lack of appetite or interest in very much of anything.

The Med-Witch had thought it a shame the boy reverted back to his mistrusting ways that had been the staple of his first year at Hogwarts. Of course during that time, he had Lily Evans to socialize with and it did a world of good for him.

"Severus this isn't like you." said Madam Pomfrey concerned. "I'm told you haven't eaten in days."

"I eat plenty." said Severus not at all interested in having this discussion with the old Med-Witch.

"Not lately it seems." she replied reading his calibrated weight via her wand.

"I wasn't very hungry." he replied wishing to get this over with.

"Something going on at home?" asked Madam Pomfrey with an arched brow.

"No." replied Severus. "I just don't feel like eating."

"Well you can't very well starve yourself boy." said Madam Pomfrey concerned. "Do I need to have a word with the Headmaster..."

The Slytherin wizard jumped from the brass bed and nearly bolted for the door at the mention of The Headmaster.

"Calm down boy." said Madam Pomfrey noting the young wizard's heart rate increased rather rapidly.

"C-Can I go now...please...I promise I'll eat something today just don't send me to see him." he said visibly shaken.

"A-Alright." said Madam Pomfrey unsure what to make of the young wizard's sudden fear. "You can go back to your dorm now."

Severus didn't wait to be told twice, he was gone before the Med-Witch could even finish her sentence.


	22. Chapter 21:What Good Mates Are For

_**Chapter 21: What Good Mates Are For**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** egulus Black had been puzzled as to what happened to his friend for weeks. Severus Snape had gone from being an embolden young wizard with a bright future ahead of him to a slinking recluse fearful of every interaction. He could do little as his friend faded into the shadows of the school much too afraid to socialize for fear of some phantom creature coming to do him harm. The nights in the dorm had been filled with terrified screams in the wake of night terrors and all had come from a mentally drained Severus Snape.

The younger of the brothers Black found himself with the answer in the form of his loud mouthed older brother whom had been boosting about "finally having put Severus Snape in his place." It didn't take long before Regulus put the pieces together. He had waited in the library nearly all night for Severus to show up but he had been lead astray by the annoying Marauders, most notably Potter's number one lackey, Sirius.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" asked an angry Regulus standing before his older brother with a murderous gleam behind his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Sirius in his usual cocky tone.

Regulus didn't care about the small group of Gryffindors that sat at his bastard brother's feet. He was going to make him pay for whatever he had done to his best friend.

"You fucking bastard." growled the younger of the brothers Black as he introduced his fist to his older brother's jaw and the two of them went tumbling toward the lake as they scuffled with the spectating Gryffindors following in the process.

Regulus attempted to get his hands around his idiot brother's throat trying to strangle the life out of him.

"What did you do to my best friend you stupid cunt!?" demanded the angry younger of the brothers Black.

"Snivellus got what was coming to him." taunted Sirius as his brother pinned him to the ground and repeatedly drove his fist into his face.

"I'll fucking kill you, you fucking poof." hissed Regulus.

Sirius struggled a bit as his brother seemed intent on murdering him.

Regulus let him have a few more blows to the jaw before getting to his feet and kicking his older brother in the back and stomach as he went down the list of things the idiot could have done to hurt Severus.

He left him to find his friend unsure of how to undo whatever his twisted brother had done. There was no fear of Dumbledore doing anything to him as he was vastly protected by his family in the wizarding world.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had made himself scarce since the incident with the werewolf Lupin. He spent his time amid the shadows of the school picking up secrets that would have otherwise slipped through the cracks. One such secret had been that a beautiful Slytherin Prefect came to this place to cry without being bothered.

The raven haired wizard had been startled the first time he saw her. She looked a bit like the witch from the party only thinner and more elegant than he had ever known anyone to be. Her hair had been blonde and came passed her shoulders.

Her face was the color of porcelain and she appeared as refined as a china doll that the young Slytherin wizard had seen on many a window sill in old muggle shops back in Cokeworth. She had lips as red as rubies and eyes like small pools of sorrow in the wake of her newly shed tears.

Severus had not known what to do when he walked in on her and she'd been crying that afternoon, it had been a while since he'd known anyone to be a miserable as he.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked not letting his fear suppress his decent nature.

The crying witch looked up at him, her face wet from her tears.

"I...I don't want to marry some strange man I've never met." she said unable to stop the reality of her situation from getting the better of her.

"Oh." said young Severus unsure how to address this news of her plight. "I suppose it's a pure-blood thing."

She looked up at him once more with her eyes narrowed at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked seemingly offended.

"Sorry I...well...I'm not acquainted with things of this nature I was born in the Muggle World." he said in his own defense.

The crying witch arched a brow at him.

"Are you a muggle-born then?" she asked as if ready to turn her nose up at him.

"No." he replied almost insulted.

She let out a sigh of relief before wiping away her tears.

"You're a strange one..." she began as if leading toward asking his name.

"Severus." he said rather uneasily. "Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape?" she said trying his name out for a moment. "I like it...it sounds as distinguished as the wizard bearing the name...I'm Narcissa in case you'd like to know."

Recalling his manners when dealing with witches of stature, Severus kissed her extended hand dutifully.

She seemed to be doing much better now that they had been properly introduced.

"Why are you down here in the dark?" asked Severus confused about her appearance in a place such as this.

"I came here to think some times, and mostly to be alone." the witch known as Narcissa replied. "But today...I'm quite glad of the company."

Severus treated her to a small boyish smile that made her return it with a smile of her own.

"I came here to get away." he admitted.

"Not much of a social person are you Mr. Snape?" she asked.

"Not in the least." he replied taking a seat on an old dust covered desk.

"I suppose the silent brooding type never do." said Narcissa observing him.

"Silent brooding type?" asked Severus with an arched brow.

"That's what you are dear." she replied seemingly pleased with her assessment of him. "You'd make for one hell of a romantic hero."

Severus shook his head.

"Witches." he muttered in the darkness.

"Yes." she replied getting up from the desk and sitting beside him on the other. "I think I'm going to like you Severus Snape."

The raven haired Slytherin smirked unsure how he earned the interest of this beautiful witch but he couldn't bring himself to reject her attention. She had been hurting after all and so had he.


	23. Chapter 22:Mutual Isolation

**_Chapter 22: Mutual Isolation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Baby you're no good...Cause they warned me bout your type girl, I've been ducking left and right...Baby you're no good...Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you...You got me touchin' on your body...To say that we're in love is dangerous...But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted...I get you touchin' on your body...I know I'd rather be complacent...But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted..."} Acquainted, The Weeknd_**

 _Abandoned Class Room, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he Slytherin witch, Narcissa had been unlike any girl young Severus had ever known and their frequent meetings in the darkened abandoned classroom seemed to become the highlight of their mutual evenings. They chatted about various things aside from her impending marriage to a stranger and his issues with the Headmaster. He seemed to relax a bit more in her company and it showed whenever he'd been outside the confines of their secret place.

The thought of Lily Evans and her antics with Potter hardly crossed his mind as he turned his attention to Narcissa. They had been meeting in secret for weeks and growing closer all the while. The blue eyed blond shared that her family put an enormous amount of pressure on her to marry well due to the fact that she had been the last remaining of her sisters to do so.

Severus had been startled to hear that Narcissa had been one of the infamous Black sisters and the cousin of both Regulus and Sirius Black. Upon hearing her last name, he knew not what to make of her considering his hatred for the spineless whelp Sirius. Then there was his friendship with Regulus that he needed to consider.

When their secret meetings in the darkness of the dungeons had been merely about sharing terrible life experiences and commiserating, Severus had been quite comfortable in her presence but now that the date she was to come of age was drawing nearer and nearer, Narcissa proposed something so radical that the raven haired Slytherin wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Please Severus." she begged as tears streamed down her supple cheeks once more and her words became marred by sadness.

"You don't know what you are asking of me." he said attempting to get toward the old rundown door to make a hasty exit.

"Severus... this is the only way I'll be able to live with myself." said the sorrowful Slytherin witch. "I can't marry a stranger and if giving up my virtue is the only means of being free for the remainder of this arrangement then I will gladly do so."

"No." replied the raven haired Slytherin.

"Severus...i'd rather it be you that claims me than some monstrous brute with no regard for my feelings or heartbreak." urged Narcissa.

"I can't." said the Slytherin teen wizard. "I've been down this road before and all it does is ruin the friendship."

"I'm not some idiotic girl with no concept of a sexual experience, I may have my virtue intact but I know what I am doing and whom I want to share the experience with." protested Narcissa. "I've even studied contraception charms to prevent unwanted pregnancy and various techniques for...getting the job done properly."

"Who's to say that I'd wish to cease once your cherry's been popped?" asked Severus trying his best to appear every bit the bastard he felt like he'd be if he gave in to this.

"Who's to say that I'd want you to?" asked Narcissa calling his bluff.

"You're soon to be married." he reasoned.

"All the more reason for you to strike while the iron is hot." replied the blue eyed blond.

Severus felt that he was loosing the battle to up hold a single shred of decency and attempted to turn back to the door but Narcissa stopped him in the most Slytherin fashion imaginable.

The raven haired teen could do little to hold back his youthful lust as he noted the witch had spelled away her clothes, standing before him completely naked and the lingering promise that she was yet to be touched by another further fueled his desire.

Moving quickly, Severus scooped the panting witch into his arms and pressed her against the old wooden door. The scent of honeysuckle had been strong along her perfect porcelain skin as he trailed a series of intensely passionate kisses along her exposed neck.

"So beautiful..." he whispered as he pressed her further into the door spelling away his own constricting clothing.

He continued to ravage her body with kisses as he relished the feel of her supple pale breasts against his bare chest. They had been averaged sized but captured his attention none the less. The blue-eyed blonde found his apparent display of strength to be surprising as he lifted her off the door and carried her toward where the desks had been.

He waved his wand with his free hand transfiguring a bed with soft pillows in a bid to give her comfort. As much as her bold display brought out his youthful lust, he realized that this was the first time she'd give herself to a wizard and he didn't want it to be a terrible experience, his lessons when dealing with Lily had been quite enlightening in the past.

Narcissa sighed nervously as he placed her into the make-shift bed amid the soft covers and plush pillows. The raven haired Slytherin had been kind enough to include a bit of lighting and climbed into the bed beside her.

She didn't understand why he'd been so reluctant and feared he'd change his mind entirely.

"As you can plainly see from how aroused you've made me witch...I have no intention of changing my mind...I am Slytherin after all and know so few opportunities to bed witches like you." he said putting her mind at ease about his commitment to her request. "I am merely allowing you to sate your fears...your inexperience...prompts me to allow you to get better acquainted with my appendage...and given that I am in no means average...you will have ample time to reconsider should you desire to do so."

"I'm not changing my mind." replied Narcissa assuming that all wizard's tools had been a enormous as his.

"Then you leave me no choice." he said taking her now trembling hand and bringing it into a slow contact with his erection.

A low hiss escaped him as she accidentally clamped her fingers around him and squeezed a bit too hard in the process.

"I-I'm sorry." she replied nervously.

Severus smiled noting that even a Slytherin witch could be out of her depth now and again. He moved toward her still allowing her to take in his size and come to terms with it as he positioned himself between her thin pale thighs.

Her hitched breaths in reaction to how nervous she had been were entertaining to say the least. She looked up at him finding her courage in the wake of her chosen course of action and moaned when she felt him come in contact with her warmth.

She attempted to close her eyes but he was having none of it.

"You wanted this." he said struggling with his building lust as he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her to him, once more showing off his strength.

With the other hand he intertwined his fingers with her lengthy blonde hair brushing some aside as he kissed at her neck and whispered in her ear.

"From this night forward, you are mine witch." he said rather gruffly as he thrust into her warmth and tearing away at her innocence.

Narcissa screamed briefly but it was muffled by his pale lips crushing against hers as she threw her arms around his neck. Her eyes widened as she attempted to estimate just how much of him he'd plunged into her before she nearly passed out from the initial pain.

Severus grunted as he began to thrust into the beautiful witch below him as she continued to cling to him. He meant what he said initially about her being his despite whatever marriage contract she be forced to obey. He had claimed her as he had claimed Lily and the witch from the party, and there was no intention on his part to allow a witch as delectable as she to slip through his grasp.

Narcissa whimpered as he continued to thrust into her newly awakened body and tears streamed down her supple cheeks in reaction to his initial thrust. In the wake of the pain there was a sensation she had never known before, it had been almost like a hunger wanting so desperately to be sated.

Her blue eyes were as vast as the mid-morning sky and he continued to stare into them, losing himself in the sensations they caused due to their coupling.

"S-Severus..." she whimpered letting his name fall from her lovely lips.

"You're mine." he whispered back thrusting into her again and again in an effort to make his claims true by right of conquest.

It was strange to note as she looked upon the undistinguished Slytherin, that he had been the only one to want her as much as he had. In the back of her mind, Narcissa came to the conclusion that she like being wanted.

In the grips of passion, both Severus and Narcissa lost themselves and make mutual confessions to each other that should not have been in the wake of what was taking place between them.

"I-I love you." said the blue eyed blonde more grateful to her shadowy friend than he could have ever realized.

"I-I love you too." he replied losing himself in the sea of emotions that began to override good judgement.

They kissed passionately as their relationship shifted from awkward acquaintances into the dangerous territory of full on lovers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

Severus looked up at the stone ceiling utterly exhausted and vastly winded after his release while bedding Narcissa. The blonde witch curled up beside him equally spent and gasping for breath. She stroked his sweat slick bare chest as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart. There was a smile filed across her beautiful face and an ache between her thighs that she couldn't ignore.

"Thank you." she said sitting up just enough to meet his eyes.

The raven haired wizard smirked.

"Clearly, the reputation for Slytherin women getting their way is not just hearsay." he said stroking her sweat slick back with his free hand. "Although, you make it much too enjoyable to be used."

Narcissa laughed at his comment enjoying the benefit of his rather dark brand of humor.

"So...did you really mean what you said while we were...preoccupied?"she asked wishing to know where she stood in all of this.

The girl had not been a fool after all, she knew exactly whom she wished to bed her and why. The gossip among the Slytherin girls was still prominent despite his reclusive attitude.

A brief notion of silence passed between them for a moment before he finally answered.

"Yes." he confessed not at all wising for another to cash in on his hard work to deflower the lovely witch. "You are mine and I have no intention of giving up our rather spirited nights after one brazen encounter."

Narcissa seemed relieved he reasoned as much.

"I love you." she said softly kissing his chest.

Severus sighed stroking her cheek not at all sure she knew the meaning of the words but her brain had been filled with enormous amounts of pleasurable hormones and her body had only been virgin a few moments again. Still, he didn't wish to hurt her anymore than he found himself hurt when he had given himself to another only to be rejected.

"I love you too." he replied pulling her up to meet his kiss.

She rested her head back against his chest as they took in the silence with him softly stroking her honeysuckle scented blonde hair.

His mind took him back to Lily Evans and the fateful night in the makeshift cave they'd come to know as a home away from home and how it all turned bad following his giving in to her request for sexual experience. He hoped that ruin had not been in the works for whatever it was that he was building for himself and this beautiful witch...Narcissa Black.


	24. Chapter 23:Shadow Dating

**_Chapter 23: Shadow Dating_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** egulus Black had been aptly suspicious about the shift in his best friend's attitude. He had taken to walking among the land of the living once more and spent a little time by the lake when he could. His attention and focus in the classrooms returned with a vengeance and he'd even acted quite courteous in even the most volition situations. He smiled regularly and seemed to take up new hobbies that puzzled even the most observant of students.

Severus largely ignored Dumbledore and went about his days reading and drawing by the lake. Regulus had been impressed with whatever resiliency his best friend seemed to be showing in the wake of what happened before and he was quite sure it had something to do with whatever witch he'd taken up with.

"You're shagging someone." said the charming Slytherin wizard watching as Severus did an entire oil sketch of the lake on canvas.

"Reg...no questions today." said the raven haired wizard unable to hide his cheery mood for long.

"Okay...Sev...since when did you start calling me Reg?" asked Regulus with his arms folded across his chest and an arched brow.

Severus smirked knowing all too well that his best friend would never stop hounding him until he admitted what was at least partially known.

"Alright." he said looking up at his friend. "I admit that I am indeed courting a witch at the moment."

"I know it!" said Regulus ecstatic. "Come on spill...tell me who she is."

The raven haired wizard sighed.

"I can't." he replied. "Just know that she wouldn't be too happy if she believes our personal life is used as gossip fodder."

Regulus seemed disappointed.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "All that effort to know who has finally turned your sorry existence around and you won't even give me a name to credit the lass?"

"I swore not to." replied Severus still looking rather pleased with himself.

The charming Slytherin gave something of a pout before finally thinking of a question that would be safe for his friend to answer.

"Okay...you can't tell me her name that I get." he began. "But is she at least willing to let you dip your wick a once in a while?"

"You are getting to be as bad as Lucius." said Severus with a smile.

"Answer the question." said Regulus.

"As a matter of fact...I "dip" my wick quite regularly." replied The raven haired wizard.

The younger of the brothers Black could not have been more proud of his best mate in that moment.

"I know it!" he said pumping his fist in the air in celebration. "Severus you...dog...you've graduated to getting trim on the regular."

"Our relationship, as difficult as this is for you and Lucius to comprehend isn't based solely on getting good trim." said Severus honestly. "I think I've fallen for her."

Regulus could see that his friend had been serious about this witch, whomever she had been.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of marriage." he said shaken by the prospect of Severus marrying so young and he wasn't even a _Pureblood_ being forced to.

"I can't say that I haven't." replied the raven haired Slytherin.

"Well...has she ever been with anyone else?" asked the charming wizard.

"No." replied Severus honestly. "She was a virgin when I took her to bed."

"Whomever this witch is, she's a bloody rare find here among this lot." said Regulus admiring the mystery witch whom had captured his best friend's heart all the more. "Hold on...she isn't in Gryffindor house is she?"

"Oh Merlin no!" replied Severus quickly averting the fears that Regulus had of this being an attempt to get back with the trollop Lily Evans.

"Good." he said meaning it.

Severus noted the natural hostility his friend harbored toward Lily and smiled.

"I do believe that I am quite happy for once." he said thinking back to Narcissa and the promise of meeting her later in the day for another round of love-making.

"Glad to hear it." said Regulus highly in favor of this new found relationship his friend had with his mystery witch. "You deserve a bit of happiness given all the hell you've been through."

"I can't seem to concentrate when I'm not around her." said the raven haired wizard with a smile. "Everything about her is perfect...I don't even know if she has a single flaw truth be told."

"Careful Sev." said Regulus. "Just make sure she's the one before you start picking out matching drapes."

Severus got to his feet throwing down his sketch pad and throwing an arm around Regulus' neck tussling his lengthy brown hair as he tried to get away.

"Now who's becoming Lucius?" asked the charming Slytherin wizard.

The raven haired wizard chuckled at this and turned his attention back toward the lake. He couldn't wait to see Narcissa again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Upon entering the classroom, Severus noticed that his witch had done her best to make the place homely. He smiled at her and she revealed that she had been naked beneath her Hogwarts robes prompting him to scoop her into his arms as easily as he had the first time but she had been no virgin and readily let her hands travel down to his erection.

"I've missed you." she said as he rid himself of his own clothing and carried her toward their shared bed.

Narcissa giggled as he carried her her breasts swaying with his brisk steps and the minor chill of the dungeons sent a shiver down her spine. He kissed her hungrily and she returned it as he slammed her onto the bed and pounced onto it himself.

The blue eyed witch believed him to be as bad as a house cat as his long pale body slid along hers as if he were attempting to stalk his prey.

"I love you." said Narcissa touching his sallow pale face.

"I love you too." he replied as he pressed his lean pale form between her thighs.

A groan escaped him as he came in contact with her warmth once more.

"I've awaited this moment since the sunrise." she said running her soft nimble fingers along his lean pale chest.

She gasped as her body tensed in the wake of his entry and wrapped her legs around his waist. No matter how many times he took her to bed, she would never get use to the size of his appendage.

"S-Severus..." said Narcissa loving the feel of their bodies being joined together.

"Narcissa." whispered Severus as he kissed along her neck once more taking in the scent of honeysuckle from her lengthy blonde hair.

"I love you." she said again feeling the familiar sensations building in her that only he could create.

"I love you too." he replied staring into her blue eyes as if he meant to get lost in them.

The jolt of her breasts had once more gotten his attention as he continued to thrust into her unable to help himself as he sought to prove to his new witch just how much he had invested in their future together.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later...

Panting as he collapsed onto the witch below him, Severus Snape lost his line of vision for a moment as a result of his release. His sweat slick raven hair had been all over her body but she didn't seem to mind. She panted as well and did her best to stroke his weary head with her equally weary hand.

"So is it true you let Amanda Parkinson's mouth near your rather enormous cock?" asked Narcissa breaking the silence reserved only for rapid panting.

"So what if it is?" he asked. "I made love to you."

"Is she better than me?" asked Narcissa narrowing her blue eyes at her randy wizard.

"No one is better than you that I can name." he said honestly.

Although it was only because he could not give a name for the witch that had come to Lucius Malfoy's party.

"I am not normally the jealous type." said Narcissa seemingly surprised at herself.

"My cock hasn't touched anyone but you since we began this relationship." said Severus meeting her eyes.

His words seemed to put her mind at ease and she proceeded with running her fingers through his raven hair.

"I really do love you Severus." she said honestly. "So much so that it surprises me...I don't think I could take it if you took another witch to bed."

"You have nothing to worry about." he replied holding himself up with his arms and kissing her belly. "I enjoy making love to you almost as much as I do fucking you witch."

"You are such a git." said Narcissa in response to his crude words.

"You can't fault me for being honest." he said kissing up her belly until his lips locked onto her breasts.

Narcissa let out a whimper and he continued to tease her as she parted her legs once again.

"As you can see witch, you keep me plenty satisfied." he said before thrusting forward into her warmth with his new found erection.

Narcissa Black gasped in the wake of his intrusion and wrapped her legs around his body. She had no intention of letting him get back to the Slytherin common room on time.


	25. Chapter 24:Smitten Love Meets Blaring O

_**Chapter 24: Smitten Love Meets Blaring Obligations**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **W** alking hand in hand, Severus Snape and Narcissa Black moved along the various shops and carts picking out items and chatting about freely. They had no way of knowing that they were being watched as a pair of chaotic dark eyes lurking amid the shadows fueled by outrage and contempt. Severus took his witch by the hand as they hovered near the window of a jewelry store. She was taken with the sparkle of the diamonds presented to her and enjoying the time they were spending together out in the light of day.

"Severus." said Narcissa with a smile spread across her lovely face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and took his time kissing her neck.

"You'd look lovely in any one of those." he said looking over the rings on display.

"They probably cost a fortune." she said not at all interested in the high priced shop but of her lover's intention when he brought her here.

"I've heard somewhere that it's the thought that counts." he replied kissing her once more.

Narcissa pulled him by the hand and made her way over toward a nearby book shop. She had not wanted to think about the prospect of marriage for the time being. She loved where their relationship had been at the moment and thought less and less of her uncertain future following her up coming graduation from Hogwarts.

As they young couple moved about their distant watcher had continued to move as well. She had emerged from the shadows, her lengthy brown hair in a series of curls and her narrowed eyes showed a good deal of disapproval. Her own porcelain flesh had become a touch more pale and her fists were balled in an effort to quell her rapidly building anger.

Her little sister, was treading on dangerous ground as she went about kissing and claiming to love the teenage whelp of a wizard with Half-blood. She was arranged to wed a wealthy _Pureblood_ and carry on the tradition of linking the illustrious Black family to that of a another of the sacred twenty-eight.

The gazing into the jewelry shop and recent professions of love for such an unsuitable wizard was a direct disregard for the marriage contract that had been negotiated long before she came to Hogwarts between their father and his chosen for her.

 _This would not do._

There was no way she'd allow her sister to continue to carry on with this Half-blood student, once she came of age she could have been swayed to turn her back on her own flesh and blood, it had been something that occurred before.

 _No._

Bellatrix Black would not stand for this.

She had already lost a sister to the silly notion of finding true love and she'd left the family behind for the sake of a filthy muggle.

The Slytherin wizard known as Severus Snape had been vastly unaware of the forces that had been at work to prevent him from his goals concerning having a life with his girl friend Narcissa Black.

And this time they had nothing to do with the likes of James Potter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 5, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Severus could hardly take his eyes off Narcissa despite their recent encounters, it was something to behold her in actual light of day. She'd taken to treating his eyes to her long slow process of undressing, a tantalizing experience if ever there was one, and climbed into the bed towering above the pale wizard.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked resting her head against his exposed pale chest.

"You." he replied wrapping his arms around her and taking in the familiar scent of honeysuckle that always lingered on her.

"Good thoughts I hope." said Narcissa softly running her elegant fingers up and down his chest.

"Always." he replied kissing the top of her head.

Narcissa sat up straddling the waist of her younger Slytherin lover and let out a soft gasp feeling the familiar heat that always accompanied their union. A low grunt escaped his pale lips as she slowly impaled her warmth onto his impressive appendage. He had waited all day to have her to himself and the minor trip to Hogsmeade promised the added spectacle of taking her during the light of day.

The rapid fire emotions that found themselves etched across her face brought out his own as he gripped her hips in the wake of her movements. She had only been the third witch he'd had the pleasure of taking to bed in the entirety of his brief sexual history but he was madly in love with her.

For reasons he couldn't rightly explain, he wanted nothing more than to be able to stroll into that wedding shop and buy her the ring of her dreams. In truth, he was more or less fearful of losing her. She was an older witch and was due to leave Hogwarts for greener pastures when the year was finally up. The raven haired wizard simply didn't want those greener pastures to include other wizard's taking her to bed.

"I...I love you." he said looking into her familiar blue eyes.

"I love you too." she replied amid her series of onset of moans.

She became rather boneless due to the rapidly overwhelming sensations that filled her body and it prompted him to take charge of their coupling pressing her elegant back into the mattress below them as his thrusts became the driving force behind their act.

Narcissa clung to him, as she always did in the midst of his body flexing between her thin pale thighs.

"Cissy..." he hissed enjoying the sensation of warmth that enveloped him.

"S-Severus..." she replied stroking his sallow pale cheek and losing herself to his antics.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Hogs' Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Bellatrix Black had known all too well what her younger sister had been up to with the resident Half-blood whelp of Slytherin. While she had been perfectly alright with her sister using the little bastard for her own sexual pleasures then discarding him with the rest of the rubbish, she was quite alarmed to see them window shopping for wedding rings.

Refusing to have her family suffer another blow to their reputation by having Narcissa run off with this abomination of wizarding blood, she decided immediate action was to be taken and this madness of breaking true wizarding blood tradition was to be stopped at once.

The elder of the sisters Black apparated from Hogsmeade Village setting a course for her ancestral home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 5, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Reduced to panting once again in the wake of their sexual acts, Severus Snape lied in bed beside an equally winded Narcissa Black. The two of them had been unsure of what the future held for them as far as their relationship went but neither wanted to give in to such morbid thoughts when the after effects of such a passionate coupling still lingered.

Severus kissed Narcissa's hand as she once more took her favorite position of resting her head against his lean pale chest before drifting off into a contented slumber. The raven haired wizard lingered for a few moments basking in his new found contentment and followed soon after unable to keep his pale heavy eyelids open for much longer.


	26. Chapter 25:A Matter Of Honor

_**Chapter 25: A Matter Of Honor**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 5, Hog's Head Inn,Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **S** haking off the effects of sleep, Severus Snape softly kissed the still resting, Narcissa along her exposed chest as they continued to lie in bed following their short nap after their evening coupling. The raven haired wizard smiled as he took in the sight of her beauty in the light of day. There was something special about her even before they embarked on their whirlwind romance and he was plenty glad she had chosen to be with him among all the other wizards whom could have been given the honor of her virtue.

"Someone's awake." she said softly feeling the effects of her younger lover's arousal and ensuring his most worthy asset was well within the grasp of her soft delicate hand.

Severus let out something of a low hiss as she continued to fondle him beneath the crisp white sheet that had been draped over their collective bodies. He had been up for another go round if she'd given the permission and she was well aware of it.

"Can you blame me?" he asked softly kissing along the lining of her neck and taking in her familiar scent once more. "You're too beautiful for words on most occasions."

Narcissa treated him to a rather wicked smirk and maneuvered so that her thin pale form punctuated by her feminine curves and average sized breasts pressed into his own lean pale form. She let out something of a whimper when she felt his questing hand fumble between her thighs and gently pinch the hidden flesh.

"You git." she said biting his lip in reaction during her attempted kiss.

Severus raised his body up from the mattress and maneuvered to flip her back onto her back as he fitted himself back between her thighs. He had often liked to take the lead in these situations when his lust got the better of him and it was largely due to Narcissa's need to tease him whenever she'd been up top.

She often believed it to be amusing that he'd get so worked up over her body that he'd power out of whatever bind she had him in and take control as if he was overtaken by his primal lust. Severus often called her out on her need to be rendered helpless when in bed and mocked her openly.

In one swift motion, he was back where he belonged, at least in his mind and pressed Narcissa into the mattress.

"I love you." she said stroking his sallow pale face and pushing his sweat slick raven hair out of his eyes to kiss him.

"I love you too." he replied grunting as he fitted himself to the blue eyed witch enjoying her love as well as her body on this blissful afternoon.

"S-Severus..." she moaned as he began to pick up his pace in thrusting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Unbeknownst to Severus and Narcissa, there was yet another person whom had been privy to their unsavory union. Sirius Black had gotten a glimpse of the affair between the two of them since the first night they shared in the Slytherin dungeons. The charming Gryffindor had not taken it too well that his mortal enemy was bedding his youngest cousin and the shame of it forced him to keep it a secret even from his best friends.

This afternoon, he followed the two of them and ordered a few rounds at the bar before turning his attention to the staircase. He knew the two of them had gotten a room while in Hogsmeade and he knew exactly what had been taking place.

Good and drunk as well as bursting with fury, Sirius Black reached the top of the staircase. He followed the noise until he approached room 5 and kicked the door in. Much to his absolute horror, all the conformation he needed about his dearest cousin and his hated enemy was the sight of the pale wizard thrusting into her from above the mattress.

The fury in him propelled Sirius to do the unthinkable.

He raised is wand and cast an rather obscure curse in defense of his family's honor, hitting the Slytherin wizard Severus Snape in the spine as he continued to thrust into Narcissa Black without regard for whom had him in their cross-hairs.

 _"CRUCIO!"_ he shouted striking Severus dead on.

Upon the onset of pain, the raven haired wizard barely knew what happened to his body as his lust seemed to evaporate in the wake of the curse striking him. Shock filed across his face as Narcissa looked up at him aptly concerned about his sudden shift in mood and the blood that seemed to be coming from his mouth and nose at an alarming rate.

"S-Severus!?" asked Narcissa in confusion as she looked into the now blank eyes of her lover as his weight shifted and he collapsed on the side of her.

The blue eyed blonde summoned her wand swiftly dressing herself fully and her lover in at least his trousers before turning her attention to the bastard that had the gall to attack him.

"Sirius?" she said still not shaken from her confusion as Severus remained immobile on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing letting the greasy git stick his freakish cock in you!?" said an angry Sirius Black stepping into the room and kicking the door closed behind him.

He had not wanted anyone else privy to this family squabble least it cause him public embarrassment.

"What did you do to him?" asked Narcissa turning her attention to the ailing Severus Snape whom had not moved as even more agony made his muscles bulge and blood continue to run from his mouth and nose staining the white linen on their bed.

"I stopped him from raping you." replied Sirius narrowing his eyes at his younger cousin.

"He wasn't raping me and you know it." said Narcissa angrily aiming her wand at her own blood kin. "Let him go!"

"You are in no position to make demands of me, I am well within my rights to defend my family's honor should something like this occur." said Sirius. "Let us not forget that you are promised little cousin and I am the only elder male member of the family present."

"You are a self absorbed brute is what you are." replied Narcissa narrowing her blue eyes at her elder cousin. "Severus didn't do anything wrong..."

"Sticking his cock into my cousin was his first and last mistake." growled Sirius Black angrily sending another pulse of the original curse into the already downed wizard.

"Stop this!" demanded the upset blonde witch. "He didn't do anything wrong...HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Not anymore." hissed Sirius not at all liking the implication of a relationship between the two of them. "As of now he is an accused rapist and surely to be sent on his way to Azkaban."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Narcissa heartbroken.

"Because you are promised and this greasy git's cock doesn't belong anywhere near you." replied the charming Gryffindor wizard still with his wand trained on the raven haired wizard.

"I love him." confessed Narcissa trying to persuade her Gryffindor cousin to see reason.

"All the more reason for him to be locked away." said Sirius glaring murderously at his enemy.

"He didn't do anything wrong...he's always treated me with respect even knowing who I was..."explained Narcissa. "Don't do this Sirius."

"One word to your father and he'd have this sorry excuse for a wizard locked away for the remainder of his days." said Sirius relishing the power he now held over his most hated foe.

"No!" protested Narcissa not at all wishing for Severus to be subject to such cruelty due to her. "Sirius please...don't say anything to father."

"Then you are to walk out of this room and never engage this filth again." said the dark eyed wizard still holding his wand on Severus Snape.

"Sirius please." said pleaded Narcissa not wishing to have to give up her young lover.

"You are to forgo this embarrassing nonsense and return to keeping yourself for your promised fiancee, if I so much as see you two exchange words after this I will not hesitate to inform your father of your stolen virtue and have Snivellus carted off to Azkaban." said Sirius Black in a stern tone.

Narcissa looked down at Severus Snape. Her young heart ached for the agony she was about to cause him and turned her attention back to her cousin. If this was what it took to keep him out of Azkaban, then so be it.

"Fine." she said in defeated tone. "As long as he isn't in danger of going to Azkaban."

"I want your oath you will end this farce of a relationship here and now." said Sirius.

Tears streamed down Narcissa's cheeks as she looked over at Severus. There was little she could do here and her only choice was to protect him from the lies her cousin had been all too ready to spew to her father.

"You have my oath, I will no longer engage Severus and wait the day for my marriage to my husband so long as he is not subjected to go to Azkaban." she said.

The swirling of magic signaled the oath had taken. However it had not been lost on Sirius that his cousin used the oath to prevent him from threatening Severus Snape in the future with Azkaban.

Using her wand, Narcissa did her best to clean up the young wizard, dressing him properly and lifting his body back into the bed. She looked upon him with sorrow filled eyes before taking her leave of him. Sirius trailed behind her satisfied in his little triumph over his enemy once again.


	27. Chapter 26:Another Round Of Heartbreak

_**Chapter 26: Another Round Of Heartbreak**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **E** verything from that afternoon at Hog's Head Inn was a blur as he moved through the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. He hadn't seen nor heard anything from Narcissa since their last encounter and wondered what happened that made her suddenly decided to become distant. He tried speaking with her for weeks but she seemed to grow more agitated by is appearance and the fact that he had no respect for her privacy.

Severus didn't understand what he'd done to make her angry with him but he persisted needing to know how to fix whatever he'd broken in terms of their relationship. She had come to mean far too much to him to allow her to slip away this late in their association. His fear of her finding another wizard once she left Hogwarts remained a cloud over his thoughts for quite some time.

"Cissy." said the raven haired wizard after waiting all afternoon to finally catch her alone.

The blue eyed witch looked upon him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Cissy what's wrong?" he asked concerned for her after noting her sadness.

"I can't do this anymore Severus." she said sounding exhausted.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked fearing the worst from her words despite his asking to hear them.

"My father has gone ahead with presenting the marriage contract." said Narcissa meeting the eyes of the seemingly terrified Severus Snape. "I am to be married within the week."

The raven haired wizard's eyes widened.

"W-Within the week?" he asked confused. "What happened to waiting until you left Hogwarts?"

"Apparently that isn't an option." said the sorrowful blonde witch.

"You don't have to go through with it." he said taking her trembling hands within his own. "You could marry me instead."

Narcissa's tears became more frequent.

"Severus you have a year left until graduation and you can't support a wife with no trade or a home to call your own." she said being realistic.

"I'll find some way to get the money." he said not willing to give up on their new found relationship.

"You are really sweet but my father is overseeing the wedding contract himself." said Narcissa. "As much as I have feelings for you...I can't turn my back on my family...not even for you."

"Narcissa please..." began the heartbroken wizard as she put a finger to his lips.

"It was fun while it lasted." she said meeting his eyes. "But sooner or late we were going to have to face the reality of our situation."

"I love you." said Severus still holding onto the witch whom had come to mean so much to him.

"I will always be grateful to the kindness you've shown me." said Narcissa with tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"There's got to be a way around this." said Severus desperate to keep hold of the witch he loved.

Narcissa sighed knowing all to well that this was breaking his heart but she had little choice in this matter, especially if she was going to keep him out of Azkaban.

"Just let me go Severus." she said turning to pull away.

"No." said the raven haired Slytherin pulling the blue eyed witch closer to him.

He rested her struggling hand against his chest so she'd feel the beating of his heart in a bid to sway her.

"Narcissa...I can't...please don't ask this of me..." he began as his own tears began to stream down his sallow pale cheeks.

"Good-bye Severus." she said softly meeting his eyes one last time.

The blonde witch moved quickly across the grounds leaving the broken wizard behind as she continued to fight back the tears her cruel cousin forced her to shed as she turned her back on her lover.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

By the time young Severus made it to the dungeons, he'd been summoned to a call from his oldest friend Lucius Malfoy. The handsome blond wizard seemed to be a bit out of sorts when he spoke of a marriage contract that his father had arranged for him before his death and how it was binding and he'd be limited to just one witch for the rest of his life.

Regulus did his best to offer moral support but Severus found it slightly amusing. He had been out of sorts due to a marriage contract making his life miserable and now here was Lucius feeling the same unwanted squeeze due to old wizarding law.

"Severus...what if it's a bloody cow?" he asked frantic. "What if I'm to marry some ogre of a woman and never get any decent trim for the rest of my life?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way around it." replied Severus not attempting to let his friends in on his most recent heartbreak.

"Sure." said Lucius annoyed on the other end of the call. "Laugh it up...it's not like this bloody marriage contract is ruining your future."

The raven haired wizard grew silent prompting Lucius to become concerned.

"Is everything alright Severus?" he asked.

Severus Snape took a moment to ponder his next train of thought.

"The witch I've been seeing has come under the scrutiny of the marriage contract...and due to my means of blood status and lack of a profitable way to secure a future family...she's going through with it." he admitted.

Regulus looked at him with an sympathetic expression.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"As am I." replied Lucius.

"It's fine." said Severus not at all intending to give up so easily despite the odds. "This call is about you...Lucius...and I for one say see what the future Mrs. Malfoy as to offer before making nefarious plans to abandon her."

"Are you mad!?" asked Lucius seemingly outraged. "You do realize this has me examining the future cow in a bid to lose sleep before the nuptials...a marriage contract between wizarding families cannot be broken especially if one of the parties that came to the agreement is deceased they see it as a last will of sorts."

"Well in that case, Regulus and I vow that we will support you no matter whom the bride turns out to be." said Severus attempting to reassure his friend.

Lucius had been the sole surviving member of his own family and had no one else to turn to in matters such as these.

"Is that true of you as well Regulus?" he asked.

"You have our vow, old man." said Regulus agreeing to the previously spoken words by Severus Snape.

A swirl of magic sealed the oath and seemed to make Lucius less antsy about his impending marriage.

"Well, alright...but if she turns out to be a cow...you'd better have one hell of a stripper for my bachelor party." he said.

Both Severus and Regulus shared in a laugh at their old friend's expense.

"I'm meeting them for dinner later in the week...I want you with me Severus." said Lucius rather nervously on the phone.

"I'll be there." replied the raven haired wizard.

"Good man." replied the handsome blond sounding considerably calmer. "I knew I could count on you."

Regulus shook his head at the antics of Lucius Malfoy.

"I trust you'll ensure he is presentable Regulus." said Lucius.

"Of course." replied the charming Slytherin wizard.

"Sod both of you." replied Severus in annoyance.

Once the call ended, the raven haired wizard decided he'd have a lie in for a bit before venturing to the Great Hall. Regulus watched him closely wanting to say something but he believed it best to let the poor wizard lick his wounds and left to attend dinner on his own.


	28. Chapter 27:Enclosed Distance

**_Chapter 27: Enclosed Distance_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Well I'm hating, all of this...I'm hating, all of this...All of this, all of this...Now I know why, I hide my love from you some days...No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me...You came along, and tore this world out around me...Looks like you found me...Now I know why...I felt like shit when I woke up this morning..."}Woke Up This Morning,Nickelback_**

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he silence that filled the near empty corridor leading to and from The Great Hall toward the main part of the courtyard, it had been more than fitting for the ever brooding raven haired Slytherin Severus Snape as he leaned against the cool stone wall. He had not felt much like attending class following his need to tend to his broken heart. He didn't understand why Narcissa decided out of the blue to go through with her arranged marriage. The sorrowful obsidian eyes of the teenage Slytherin fell upon the blue eyed witch that had pulled him into the depths of a whirlwind romance.

She didn't appear to be any more pleased with what was happening than he did and it at least gave him hope that she still loved him.

As Severus continued to make his way down the corridor, he had the unfortunate luck of running into Lily Evans. The green eyed witch's eyes narrowed as she noticed he'd nearly knocked her over not paying attention to where he'd been walking.

"Are you going blind Snape in addition to being a creep?" she huffed as she glared at him.

The raven haired teen had not given her a second thought while he was busy with his relationship with Narcissa Black. He'd been in love with her for much of his life and yet, her involvement with the Potter and his idiot friends had seemingly erased all the good feelings he once held for her. It was strange to look upon her now and see only a stranger in place of the girl he grew up with.

"I apologize for my miscalculation of steps." said Severus in a low voice.

He stacked the scattered books back and held them out for Lily to take. She simply glared at him as if he were the worst thing to have ever happened to her. Knowing all too well how she truly felt about him now, Severus stacked the books onto the stone floor at her feet and took his leave of her without another word.

He had hope that he'd be able to find Narcissa and possibly try and reason with her. Unbeknownst to him, Lily Evans had been unable to put on her tough act with him more focused on another. Despite her apparent manipulation via James Potter about her former friend Severus Snape, there was a small part of her that felt more than a bit put off that her childhood friend, no longer looked at her the way he use to and it seemed that he was more interested in looking after whatever Slytherin witch had caught his eye.

The red head witch turned her attention to collecting her books as Severus disappeared out into the court yard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus had finally caught Narcissa alone as he crossed into the nearly abandoned school court yard. He wasn't content to just let things end between them without explanation, he had even recalled being struck while engaging the witch with a curse of some sort. He felt like his heart was going to explode at the onset of whatever struck him and then every muscle in his body seemed to be trying to kill him as more white-hot pain filled his body.

He recalled briefly that she'd been crying and looking down at him.

There was always reluctance in her whenever she spoke about the impending marriage and having to end their relationship. Even now he could tell she was crying as he made his way over toward her.

"Narcissa." he said seemingly desperate to reach her.

The blue eyed witch sighed knowing all too well the presence of her former lover as he made his way across the court yard. She loved him more than she knew how to put into words but the oath she made to her cousin ensured they'd be separated indefinitely for the rest of their lives.

"You shouldn't be here Severus." she said sounding a bit weary due to her own tears.

Seeing that she appeared even a shred remorseful for breaking things off with him gave the raven haired teen even more hope.

"Why can't I be near you?" he asked still confused about what happened the last time they were together.

"I already told you...I'm getting married and there is nothing that can be done about it." said Narcissa turning away from him.

This didn't stop Severus as he attempted to embrace the heartbroken witch only for her to pull away from him.

"It's no longer your duty to comfort me Severus." said Narcissa with all the stern formality of a woman of her blood status.

"I love you." said Young Severus. "And I know for a fact that you love me as well."

"It changes nothing." replied the blue eyed blond witch.

"It changes everything." replied the raven haired wizard. "How in the hell are you suppose to marry someone you don't love?"

"I can manage just fine." said Narcissa suppressing her own anguish to do what was needed. "Severus...you mean a great deal to me and I will never forget our time together, but you must find someone else to occupy your time...as I will not be around to receive the bulk of your affections...I am a promised witch and it's high time you got that through your thick skull."

"I will never accept you being with another man." said Severus angrily.

"Severus..." said Narcissa feeling every bit of sadness that she tried her best to suppress.

The raven haired wizard gave every indication that he'd got to war against whichever wizard she'd been given to in marriage.

"I told you the first day...you are mine." he said with something of a dark expression on his face.

"Severus just let me go." she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

He took a moment to wipe them away meeting her blue eyed gaze.

"I can't." he replied.

Narcissa pulled away from him and it nearly shattered the poor teenage wizard.

"Please go." she said feeling more pain in the wake of his insistence.

There was more that he wanted to say but he could see how much this whole ordeal was hurting her. It had not been his intention to cause her pain he simply could not understand why she didn't want to fight this ruling on her father's behalf herself. She had been content to do so before hand but now...she seemed defeated in some way.

Respecting her wish to be left alone at least for the time being, Severus took his leave of her not being any closer to answer as to why she left him than he'd been that morning.


	29. Chapter 28:An Earth Shattering Revelati

**_Chapter 28: An Earth Shattering Revelation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Have I ever thought of this before...Did I ever look behind the door...Have I ever tried to understand...Did I listen to the Other hand...Have I ever tried to see...Parts of you that aren't a part of me...Did I ever really want to know...Or am I just drifting with the flow...Lead me to the angle of your life...Let me see from there...Lead me to the angle and I'll try...To see the world from there..."} The Angle, Core_**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

 **T** he last person Severus Snape expected to see when he'd been standing in the center of Lucius Malfoy's sitting room with a glass of firewhiskey had been his own girlfriend as she came through the entrance hall escorted by her parents and what appeared to have been he older sister. To say that his heart landed in the pit of his stomach was an understatement. He had told Lucius all about his troubles with the blue eyed blonde but never her name as it so happens unsure about disclosing that kind of information when Lucius could barely hold water among Pureblood circles, now here they were standing in the center of his sitting room trying their best not to alert her parents to the rather scandalous affair their daughter had with a low level half-blood.

The look on the face of the witch called Bellatrix Black however was one of immense satisfaction as she noted the agonized expression that filed across the sallow pale face of the younger Slytherin wizard. Regulus had been shocked to say the least that his cousin was set to marry one of his dearest friends. Narcissa and Regulus greeted each other warmly as he in turn greeted his Aunt and Uncle.

Severus' heart was pounding in his chest as his curious stares were met with cold grandstanding from Narcissa as she further gave herself to the commands of her father as he sized up the handsome and charismatic Lucius Malfoy.

As worried as he had been about the up coming arranged marriage, Lucius seemed to be hitting his stride when it came to winning over his future in-laws. They spoke and jested as if they had known each other for centuries. Narcissa's father remarked quite fondly about the late Abraxas Malfoy and how much Lucius reminded him of the charming wizard before him.

Knowing all too well that he was little more than a background extra for the _Pureblood_ guests here that paid him no attention, Severus moved about the remainder of the house not at all interested in anymore talk of the wedding knowing that it meant that both his best friend and his girlfriend were due to wed thanks to the marriage contract drawn up many years before their initial meeting.

He busied himself with obtaining more firewhiskey in a bid to make himself scarce. Regulus had been about to introduce him to Narcissa when he'd gone and left the rather clueless wizard to ponder his friend's sudden case of shyness.

"Severus Snape." said a voice behind him as he moved through the halls.

The brooding teenage wizard found himself face to face with none other than Bellatrix Black. She had been twenty five years old and every bit a beautiful and strange as Regulus' initial descriptions of her turned out to be.

"Is there some reason you are bothering me when your family has pressing business in the sitting room?" he asked having had more than one cup of firewhiskey by the time things got underway with the discussion of marriage between Narcissa and Lucius.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realized just how far out of your league my baby sister was." said Bellatrix taunting him.

Severus said nothing as she continued to speak.

"Nothing to say?" she asked finding it rather curious that the wizard that professed his love to her sister while on a trip in Diagon alley would be silent about it now.

Then she noticed the tense nature of his muscles, it looked as if he'd been fighting against something. Suddenly it became clear, he had taken an oath and it kept his true feelings about what was happening before him at bay.

"Have you come to gloat?" he asked immediately picking up on the fact that she had something to do with her father speeding up the process for the marriage. "Come to tell me how much of an abomination my birth was and how much better she'll be with him then me...go on then..."

Bellatrix seemed to be caught off guard that he'd been so embittered by the whole ordeal.

"You had to know that she'd choose the far superior wizard." she said seeing something in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

"Of course." he replied his voice emotionless. "It's not as if it hasn't happened before."

The elder of the sister's Black stood confused as Severus Snape made his way passed her and toward an empty bedroom and closed the door. How fitting it was that the bedroom he chose was the one in which he'd been in the night of Lucius Malfoy's party.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spare Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Collapsing onto his knees, Severus did his best to fight against the oath's hold to stop Narcissa from marrying Lucius but it was to no avail. The more he fought the weaker he became. He made the promise with no idea that the chosen bride for his best friend was in fact the witch whom he'd been in love with.

Once more, the raven haired teen found himself helpless to combat the loss of another that he'd loved. First it had been Lily and now Narcissa. The physically and emotionally drained wizard collapsed onto the bed unsure if he'd even survive the wedding march let alone the next time he saw Narcissa at Hogwarts before she finally made the transition from student to house wife.

Bellatrix stood outside the door unsure of her own emotions as she recalled the emotionless tone the poor boy spoke to her in. He had been a lowly half-blood and surely didn't belong with her younger sister but his voice gave the impression that he was in a great deal of agony and it surprised even her how much he had loved her sister.

Looking back on it, the most notable reason for her alerting their father to her sister's feelings were more out of jealously than spite over his blood status, for she had known him before and experienced a good deal more with him in one night of infiltrating Lucius Malfoy's party than Narcissa would have ever understood.

The elder Pureblood sister's hand barely touched the hard wooden surface of the door before Regulus called her in to dinner with the rest of the family and Lucius of course. When he asked about where Severus had gotten off to, Bellatrix quickly made the excuse that he wasn't feeling well to suffice.

Narcissa did her best not to appear affected by his presence at her future husband's home and even still by the implication that he'd taken ill because of the weighted knowledge of what was to come. She had hoped he'd be able to get over her and find happiness with someone new even if it meant she'd have to always wonder about what would have become of them had Sirius and Bellatrix not interfered.

For now she did her best to get to know Lucius and trusted that she had made the right decision to keep the heartbroken Severus out of Azkaban.


	30. Chapter 29:Oath Bound Implications

_**Chapter 29: Oath Bound Implications**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

 **D** ue to the ramifications of the oath both Severus and Regulus had taken to assist Lucius in his time of need, the poor raven haired wizard wasn't allowed to speak on the loss of his girlfriend to the handsome Pureblood wizard. He simply sat quietly enduring the pain of the oath snuffing out his outrage and sorrow at having to endure the sight of his best friend shamelessly flirting with his former girlfriend. Regulus had believed something strange was going on with Severus whom had not even looked up from his plate the entire meal.

Narcissa had not wanted to draw attention to herself but she knew all too well that the evening wasn't at all what Severus had expected. When she walked through the doors into the entrance hall the last person she believed she'd see in the company of Lucius Malfoy, of all people was her former lover.

Her parents seemed to delight in the fact that Severus had been around referring to him as Lucius's half muggle pet. Despite being enraged beyond belief, Snape refrained from saying anything. The oath had held during the speeches and post wedding plans as he merely kept silent in a bid to go along with making Lucius Malfoy's wedding as painless as possible.

He barely looked in Narcissa's direction not so much out of pain and disappointment, but due to the oath making sure he kept his distance.

Regulus was clever enough to pick up on the rather non too subtle body language between his cousin and his best friend and found it strange that Severus was little more than a background figure for the chair he sat in at the table.

Lucius noted his strange behavior as well but sought to mention it after he impressed his future in laws, as he'd come to enjoy the idea of being married to Narcissa. He believed he'd lucked out as far as pre-arranged weddings went. The beautiful and fully cultured witch was more than a breath of fresh air from the very moment their eyes met upon introduction.

Bellatrix LeStrange however was watching Severus closely.

While she had wished nothing more than to destroy his abominable relationship with her younger sister, she couldn't help but secretly note the pained expression on the raven haired wizard's pale face when he believed no one had been looking.

Finally having had enough, the raven haired wizard retreated back to his given bedroom feeling every bit of the agony he'd fought so hard to suppress.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Wizarding World..._

Young Severus had been unable to truly process what he'd just witness downstairs with Narcissa waltzing into the manor in a bid to get ready to marry Lucius Malfoy. As if the poor young wizard had not endured enough heartbreak that year, his current and for the most part only girlfriend was getting ready to marry his best friend.

Moving toward his bed, Severus pulled the bottle he'd snatched from the shelf on his way to the bedroom. Tears of sorrow streamed down his sallow pale cheeks as he continued to try to wrap his mind around the rather stunning facts presented to him.

He was tormented by the fact that it seemed as if Narcissa had more than used him and once she'd gotten her fill, she traded up to a better wizard, one with looks beyond the that of a raven haired half blood still new to the ways of the wizarding world. In his eyes she'd been no better than Lily when she sought out Potter.

Both wizards were wealthy and could provide their respective witches with the kind of life style that was well out of the depressed Severus' reach. A cold and embittered sensation filled the young wizard as he drank down the contents of the bottle he'd been holding onto for the past few hours.

Narcissa was to marry Lucius and Lily was with Potter of all people.

If he were to truly examine his odds of ever being happy with either one of the witches he'd fallen in love with, he had no chance from the very beginning.

Severus scolded himself for not having seen this coming at least as far as Narcissa Black had been concerned, she was much too beautiful and in a league he should never have ventured into. The moment he'd taken her to bed, he sealed his fate in their arrangement, she was going to marry another wither it had turned out to be Lucius or the figure from her worst fears.

Sadly, young Severus came to the sorrowful conclusion that it was possibly his blood status that made the two of them run from him into the arms of wealthy Pureblood wizards. A conclusion further examined due to how quickly both Lily and Narcissa seemed to have gotten over the end of their relationships with him. It was as if neither had been bothered at all at having dumped him.

As the brooding raven haired wizard continued to go back n forth with his negative thoughts in the darkness of his room, he had not been privy to what was going on just outside his door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _Outside Severus' Door, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Black was trying her best to fight back the tears that threatened to come streaming down her pale cheeks. It was never her intention to hurt Severus in the least but that was what she had done. She couldn't possibly know what the entire ordeal was doing to him, especially after finding out how close he had been to her future husband.

The elegant young witch knew not how to approach him. He was nursing a broken heart and most likely held in his rage during dinner only for it to erupt from him like magma from a volcano.

Standing outside his door, she fought the urge to knock and explain everything if only to stave off the heartache that lingered behind his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the voice of Bellatrix as she rounded the corner. "It's best to just let the snivelling half blood be, you've done enough damage to our family name by bedding him as it is."

"Leave me alone Bella." growled Narcissa with narrowed eyes as she looked upon her elder sister with disgust. "If it weren't for you and Sirius, he wouldn't be hurting right now."

"It was inevitable Cissy." said Bellatrix in a rather bored tone. "You know it and I know it was merely a matter of time before you chose the right path, lest you end up alone and forgotten like she who must not be named."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her elder sister's immature antics concerning their other sibling, Andromeda, whom had defied the family and married a muggle by the name of Tonks.

"You've ripped off the bandage, now let the wound air." continued Bellatrix. "I'm sure the filthy little half blood will find himself in another's bed soon enough and then you'll be merely a distant memory."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her elder sister.

"One of these days, both of you are going to pay for what you've done." she said stepping away from the door. "He didn't deserve this."

"Makes no difference to me one way or the other, as far as I am concerned the filthy half blood got exactly what he deserved for daring to soil our line with his grotesque inferior seed spewing cock." replied Bellatrix in a rather elated tone.

Narcissa closed her eyes, knowing she didn't need to give her deranged sister any more fodder to use against her and the heartbroken Severus. She'd given him up in a bid to keep him from Azkaban after all and there was nothing to stop Bellatrix from informing their parents of their previous relationship and rendering her effort in vain.

Staring at the closed door to Severus Snape's appointed bedroom, Narcissa Black found it strange that she didn't know wither or not she loved the raven haired wizard whom had been her boyfriend since their initial encounter in the abandoned classroom at Hogwarts but now standing there in front of the oak wood door that blocked him from her view, she knew that she loved him more than he would ever know.

With a saddened sigh, she turned and walked away doing her best to keep from looking back in the process. Bellatrix followed after her as they rejoined their parents, cousin, and Lucius Malfoy in the sitting room.


	31. Chapter 30:The Brooding Type

**_Chapter 30: The Brooding Type_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **F** ollowing the rather disastrous events at Lucius Malfoy's dinner, Severus had not been inclined to stick around once he found out that his so called best friend was engaged to marry his girlfriend. To say that young Severus was embittered was something of an understatement given his brooding and lack of enthusiasm even in the classroom. The Marauders had taken it as a sign that he was pining over Lily, whom he had not spoken to in quite a while. He did his best to ignore their constant taunts and Potter's incessant round of showing off about having "stolen" Lily from him.

The raven haired wizard spent a good deal of time drinking away his sorrows via contraband firewhiskey and ignoring everyone that drew breath that had not been Narcissa despite his rage at her having chosen another wizard over him. Sirius Black seemed to delight in his misery the most noting that his cousin had made good on her promise to steer clear of the half-blood Slytherin.

Lily Evans herself began to notice the shifting behavior of her former friend but kept her distance in favor of simply shaking her head as she witnessed his apparent downward spiral.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus entered the potions classroom not at all interested in the lesson given that he knew how to brew better than the potions book and Slughorn combined by the time he reached the age of ten. His innovative methods always yielded him great results no matter how little reading or how late he arrived.

Much as always, all eyes fell upon the late ebony clad Slytherin wizard as he made his way toward his usual seat in the back of the classroom. He had no need to sit up front and deal with Horace Slughorn's methods in terms of pretending to give a damn about his students or the lessons he taught. The raven haired teen knew very well what he'd be asked to do and did so on his own terms.

"Mr. Snape, how nice of you to join us...it's a pity the bell has already rung." said the Potions Professor narrowing his eyes at the slightly annoyed younger wizard.

Severus could care less about his opinion, he was well aware that he wasn't liked very much by anyone aside from his own circle of friends whom he was quite distant from at the moment.

"Whatever old man." muttered Severus moving toward his seat.

In a vastly idiotic attempt to seem superior, James Potter stuck his foot out in an attempt to trip the raven haired wizard as he moved toward his seat.

Severus saw it coming and used the opportunity to kick the smug Gryffindor prat hard enough to knock him from the chair and fall to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that Snape!" hissed James scrambling to his feet amid laughter from the Slytherins in attendance.

"Fuck off Potter." growled the angry younger wizard.

Sirius Black leapt from his seat getting into Severus' face.

"Gentlemen settle down!" instructed Slughorn growing annoyed with the display in his classroom. "This is a classroom not a pin for barbarians...if you cannot control yourselves perhaps Mr. Filch can assist in shaping you up for the better?"

"You're dead Snape." growled Sirius not moving away from the Slytherin wizard.

"You first mongrel." replied Severus narrowing his obsidian eyes at him.

"I suppose my dear cousin ought to be proud of her decision to trade filth like you in for someone of actual wealth and privilege...how does it feel to be left out in the dust once more by your betters?" taunted Sirius Black with a smug grin.

Severus had it with the smug comments and the reminders of being left behind by the witches he'd fallen in love with in favor of wealthy _Purebloods_ like Potter and Lucius. He was a mere ten seconds from losing his temper and smashing Sirius Black's head against the nearby desk but was grabbed by Regulus Black whom had done the honors.

"I've warned you didn't I idiotic sod?" he said as his older brother's head bounced off the end of the desk and he collapsed onto the floor.

"DETENTION MR. BLACK!" shouted Slughorn annoyed by the antics that had just taken place.

Severus glared down at his most hated enemy before turning toward the door and taking his leave of the classroom.

"Where are you going Mr. Snape!?" asked Slughorn.

"I've got better places to be old man." growled the angry teen wizard before he pushed open the door and made his way down the empty corridor.

He didn't even notice Regulus trailing behind him on his way to serve detention with Filch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Abandoned Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape rounded the corner just before Regulus could catch up to him and made his way down another flight of stairs leading to the bowels of the castle where he figured servants had once made their home and one of the earlier classrooms pertaining to magical history had taken place here. There was no sign of any house elves as he moved about in the ill lit cramped corridor likely abandoned due to terrible weathering conditions back before the school was founded.

Essentially, it was the perfect place for him to hide from the rest of the world. His memories of meeting Narcissa in this place every afternoon for more than just communicative speech had resurfaced and he found his anger rising once again.

He couldn't understand what he'd done wrong concerning her, or Lily for that matter.

Both witches had chosen another despite their inclination otherwise.

He wasn't so much hung up on Lily as he was heartbroken of the loss of Narcissa but he still could not understand where everything had gone wrong. Looking back he wondered if it was something he said or how he said it that might have turned Narcissa from him. As for Lily, he knew all too well the word that had ensured her running to be in Potter's waiting arms.

Moving across the room, he fished through an over turned desk in search of his new found comfort inducer a fresh bottle of firewhiskey he had casually lifted from Professor Slughorn's desk weeks prior. The stuff burned the back of his throat like mad but he enjoyed it's ability to take the edge off his heartache.

Young raven haired wizard sat down on the cold stone floor with his back pressed against and equally cold stone wall and attempted to lose himself in the soft moving waves of the bottle he clasped tighter than any witch he'd ever taken to bed. Thinking back to where he quite possibly went wrong with the two witches he'd given his heart to in a bid for it to be crushed, he decided that he no longer cared about the silly notion of being loved...bedding a witch of considerable wealth and privilege was far better than not having a chance with her at all.

It might have been the firewhiskey igniting his pride but he reasoned that if he couldn't get a witch to love him, he could very well get them to shag him.

He was a hormonal teenage wizard after all.


	32. Chapter 31:Out Of The Loop

**_Chapter 31: Out Of The Loop_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"She used to be... Everything to me...When she was my girl...When she was my girl...I held her near...Told her how much I cared...When she was my girl...When she was my girl...When she was my girl...There was laughter and loving in my world...Everyday...When she was my girl...Oh what joy she would bring...Now I've lost everything...She's gone, gone, gone gone, gone!...I spend the night... Dreaming how she used to be...When she was my girl...When she was my girl..."}When She Was My Girl, The Four Tops_**

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape had no interest in much of anything following the revelation that Narcissa was set to marry Lucius Malfoy. His rage did little to ease his broken heart but he kept his distance from the witch whom had been his first true girlfriend despite their conflicting status. He thought less and less of Lily Evans despite also seeing her cozy up to James Potter on more than one occasion. The fact that both witches saw fit to use him as practice for the next much more wealthy and socially adept wizard infuriated him to no end.

He moved swiftly down the hall not even caring if anyone had been in his path as he moved his mind flooded with conflicting images of the very young witches whom had discarded his feelings as if he had never mattered to them in the slightest.

The scent of firewhiskey lingered on him following his late afternoon drinking. He doubted Slughorn even bothered to keep track of the missing bottle of firewhiskey due to his preoccupation and had not truly cared if he had. The pain he felt at the loss of his latest love was well worth the detention if he'd indeed been caught.

Severus avoided Regulus, despite the younger of the brothers Black being his best friend and ever present in the dormitory. It wasn't that Regulus had been at fault for what happened with Narcissa, it was simply that he'd been everything Severus wasn't in his own eyes and it only served to increase his bitterness.

Not wishing to hurt the younger wizard's feelings with the obvious detail about their blood status being a glaring issue for him, Severus simply avoided it all together. Unfortunately for him, there were some things he couldn't avoid as he found himself coming face to face with a rather concerned Narcissa Black in the near empty corridor.

"S-Severus?" she said as he nearly passed by her preoccupied by his rather dark thoughts.

The sound of her voice registered in the young raven haired wizard's ears and he felt pain as well as recognition from it.

He stopped in his tracks although he did not face her. In his drunken condition he had not been in the right frame of mind to face anyone, least of all the witch whom had recently broken his heart.

The young wizard believed himself pitiful due to his warring emotions as they became a tangled web of anger, disbelief, and sorrow all mixed with a longing he knew not how to avoid.

Unbeknownst to him, Narcissa had not been doing any better since their forced separation. She worried about him constantly and the signs of his apparent drinking and personal neglect were quite clear to her.

"Narcissa." said Severus acknowledging the beautiful witch whom had been his at least for a moment in time despite his lesser standing.

"How have you been?" she asked not knowing how one approached small talk with a heartbroken former love interest.

"How do you think?" he asked rather bitterly. "The wedding plans are coming along I take it?"

Narcissa nodded not really wishing to discuss her impending marriage to Lucius Malfoy at a time like this.

"I'm sure Lucius will be thrilled." said Severus still not looking in her direction. "He's been looking forward to it for quite some time...I can't say that I blame him given his chosen bride...not for his eagerness at least."

Narcissa had tears streaming down her cheeks despite her valiant effort to keep her composure.

"Lucius is a...good man." she said. "I am quite pleased that it's him that I shall be walking down the isle with."

Severus nodded as his obsidian gaze became fixed upon the stone wall on the far end of the corridor. His sallow pale face a mask in the wake of his oath as well as due to the seemingly all too common practice of burying of his emotions.

"I should be going." he said ready to continue down the corridor.

"Please take care of yourself, Severus." said Narcissa aptly concerned about him.

"My welfare is no longer your concern." replied Severus in an emotionless tone.

"Just because we are no longer intimate it doesn't mean that I don't care for you Severus." reasoned the beautiful witch trying to get through to him. "You and Lucius are as family and I am soon to be his wife."

Severus remained impassive.

"Are you finished?" he asked in the same emotionless tone.

Unsure how to reach the obviously self-destructive wizard, Narcissa had no choice but to let him go.

"Yes." she said rather sadly. "I'm...I apologize for taking up your time."

"Wizarding social graces dictate that I should be the one to apologize for taking up your time." replied Severus in the same emotionless tone as before. "I am sorry for not keeping to the shadows as per my status."

"Severus..." began Narcissa understanding that he believed she chose Lucius over him due to his blood status.

"It won't happen again." he said before taking his leave of her.

He had been gone as quickly as he'd arrived leaving Narcissa to the solitude of the corridor as the tears burst free from the wells of her eyes and cascaded down her supple pale cheeks. She hated what Sirius forced her to do to the sorrowful wizard whom had been more than a comfort to her when she spent her days in misery and her nights fretting about her future.


	33. Chapter 32:Dark Intel

**_Chapter 32: Dark Intel_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"I make my living off the evening news...Just give me something-something I can use...People love it when you lose,They love dirty laundry...Well, I coulda been an actor, but I wound up here...I just have to look good, I don't have to be clear...Come and whisper in my ear...Give us dirty laundry...Kick 'em when they're up...Kick 'em when they're down...Kick 'em when they're up...Kick 'em when they're down...Kick 'em when they're up...Kick 'em when they're down...Kick 'em when they're up...Kick 'em all around...Dirty little secrets...Dirty little lies...We got our dirty little fingers in everybody's pie...We love to cut you down to size..."}Dirty Laundry, Nickelback/Don Henley_**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** hispers abound were all Severus Snape could hear following his passing two gossiping Gryffindor girls as they looked him up and down. While it was true that the young wizard had developed a reputation with the witches, he had not expected Gryffindor witches to be giggling about him in the halls. His keen hearing had been fine tuned to the moderate flirting conversation between a fifth year and a sixth year girl looking him over more than once before giggling among themselves.

"I heard he's got a trouser snake as long as his arm." whispered the sixth year Gryffindor girl. "A bunch of us saw it when James Potter took all of his clothes off."

Severus rolled his eyes as he continued down the corridor.

He'd been half way down the corridor when he heard the words that made his blood turn cold.

"I heard he got Lily Evans pregnant the first time they did it..." said the fifth year Gryffindor witch. "I mean he's tempting but I don't want to have his baby or anything."

"It'll be fine...if he happens to pick you up at a party we can just go to Madam Pomfrey and terminate it's what Lily did and after wards she ended up getting James Potter can you believe it...?"

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing and proceeded to hid amid the shadows as the two loud mouth girls continued their gossip believing themselves to have been alone.

"I wonder if she ever told him..." said the sixth year.

"He doesn't appear effected." said the fifth year. "He was chatting up that Parkinson chit again from what I've heard."

"Maybe he doesn't care that his child is dead...you know what Slytherins are like." said the sixth year.

The words hit Severus like a ton of bricks.

 _Child?_

 _A child of his was dead?_

He thought back on what was mentioned about Lily going to see Madam Pomfrey and then something about there not being a problem. His mind took him back to the strange afternoon before he had made the awful mistake of hurting Lily with that ill used word.

"No." he said to himself as the girls took their leave of him. "That can't be...Lily would have told me of she'd gotten pregnant...she would have..."

A fury filled him that surpassed whatever he felt in the wake of Narcissa leaving him for Lucius Malfoy. It all made so much sense now, Lily's behavior toward him. The words she said about his father and how he had been like him and trying to trap her into a life she did want. She was pregnant following that night they had sex for the first time.

Her growing distant was a reaction to the unwanted pregnancy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Black Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus stormed over toward the reading red head witch as she rested by the black lake where every aspect of their former friendship had come crumbling down. Two girls from Gryffindor house had been beside her and they were apparently studying.

The rage behind the obsidian eyes of the Slytherin wizard gave every indication that should they decided to interfere in his discussion he would not hesitate to do them a good deal of harm if it meant he got the answers that had long eluded him.

"Get up." he growled snatching the emerald green eyed witch by the wrist and pulling her from where she sat at the lake.

Lily Evans looked into the near on murderous dark eyes of her former best friend. She had not known what set him off to acknowledge her existence since their falling out but she still didn't want anything to do with him.

"Let go of my arm." she demanded.

"I think not." growled Severus angrily once more.

"If you don't take your hand off me I will go straight to Dumbledore." declared Lily glaring at him enraged in her own right.

"Good idea...you can explain to him why you are guilty of murdering our unborn child while we wait in his office." said Severus meeting her rage filled eyes with his own.

His words about the unborn child she had hoped to never have mentioned caught her off guard.

"Something slip your mind?" asked Severus through clenched teeth.

"No." replied Lily not at all sorry for keeping her abortion a secret. "I just didn't wish to discuss it."

"So it's true." said Severus fighting off his wave of disbelief.

A part of him was holding out hope that he had been wrong and that he misheard the gossiping chits in the corridor. From the look on her face it was all too evident that had not been the case.

"I didn't want you child Severus." said Lily plainly. "I didn't wish to be stuck with a drunken brute like your mother."

Severus' rage only continued to build as she spoke.

"The moment I found out I was pregnant I cried due to my misfortune." admitted Lily not at all caring about her words hurting the Slytherin wizard in the slightest. "My mother took me to get rid of it before it fully developed...I got my life back the moment it was gone."

"It was my child too." growled Severus balling his fists. "You had not right to kill it!"

"It's my body...I have a right to say what I wish to bring into this world!" said Lily in her own defense.

"You didn't make that child on your own...you could have given it to me and never looked back I wouldn't have stopped you." said Severus as a numbness began to set in.

The images of a dead baby entered his rather vivid mind and he felt a combination of anger and sorrow at Lily's confession.

"I did what I believed was best for me." she said.

"No." said Severus embittered. "You did what you wanted to do to have an excuse to spread your legs for Potter."

"James is a good man and he's going to be someone of importance once we get out of this school." said Lily. "We plan to get married and start a family for real once his Quidditch career takes off and I finish my own adventures."

"I do not know why it's taken me so long to see what a self serving bitch you truly are." said Severus with his voice dripping with venom to the like of which Lily had never known.

His eyes of obsidian were blazing with outright hatred and he seemed to be itching to lash out physically. "You killed my child as if it were no big ordeal and you stand before me speaking of plans to run off with Potter..."

For the first time since she had known him, Lily felt genuine fear in his presence. She decided that her best bet was to put some distance between the two of the as quickly as possible.

"We are done talking." she said attempting to walk away.

"No...we are far from finished." replied Severus pulling her back toward him by her wrist. "You are going to tell me exactly what you did to my child, you fucking Gryffindor whore."

Lily snatched away from him with enough room to slap him across the face.

James Potter came rushing to her apparent aid sending Severus flying across the grounds as he struggled to get to his feet Potter continued to send spell after spell in defense of Lily Evans that caused the already angry and heartbroken wizard more physical pain to match the emotional beating he had been taking as of late.

"James!" said Lily with tears in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend send her former best friend flying into the black lake.

Finding himself once more submerged beneath the thick black water had done little to change the frame of mind of Severus Snape despite the fact that he'd been sinking fast. All he could see was the image of a little boy or girl he never got to know before they were splattered with blood and left without life.

He had failed his own child worse than Tobias Snape had ever failed him and the reality that Lily was responsible for the death of the child made the loss hurt all the more. He loved her and trusted her when she took it upon herself to force him to take her to bed and now the life they had created that night was a mere memory in the wake of her pursuing the arrogant wealthy prat James Potter.

Severus continued to sink as his ability to hold his breath for very long gave way and he became light headed. His lungs burned from the lack of fresh oxygen and his body felt the pressure of the water seeming to crush it as he continued to descend toward the bottom of the lake.

Just as he was about to give in to the peaceful bliss of nothingness that surrounded him, the tentacles of the giant squid that occupied the black lake wrapped around his ankle and sent him flying toward the surface.

Remus Lupin reached in and pulled Severus onto the dry area of the grounds but the raven haired wizard wasn't breathing. Moving quickly, he did his best to revive the nearly drowned Slytherin.

After some chest compression and the draining of the water in his lungs, Severus began to cough and Lupin turned him over onto his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What possessed you to go for a swim knowing your track record with the black lake isn't so good?"

Severus said nothing as he noted that both James and Lily were long gone, possibly to cover their tracks due to his near drowning. Of course Lupin would be the one to save him as Regulus had been busy with detention and not allowed out from Filch's watchful glare.

"You should have let me die." said Severus bitterly.

"Come on." said Lupin helping him to his feet. "We'll have you dry in a few moments."

He waved his wand over the raven haired Slytherin wizard spelling him dry in a matter of seconds.

"You should be more careful." said the sheepish werewolf. "Perhaps you should look toward recreation indoors for the time being."

Severus didn't reply as he walked away from the Gryffindor wizard no longer wishing to engage his means of friendly conversation. His mind had been heavy with the knowledge of what Lily Evans had truly been capable of and the loss of his unborn child, whom might very well would have been the only person to ever truly love him.

Upon reflection of his ordeal at the lake, Severus Snape came to the astounding conclusion that he no longer cared wither he lived or died. As far as he had been concerned his failure to protect his own child proved his existence had truly benefited no one and that he was merely the plaything for those considered his betters.


	34. Chapter 33:Views From An Outsider AN

_**Chapter 33: Views From An Outsider**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry about the other chapter nephew knocked my laptop off the table and I had to catch it while posting...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"And you...Can bring me to my knees...Again...All the times...That I could beg you please...In vain...All the times...That I felt insecure...For you...And I leave...My burdens at the door...But I'm on the outside...I'm looking in...I can see through you...See your true colors...'Cause inside you're ugly...You're ugly like me...I can see through you...See to the real you..."} Outside, Staind**_

 _Potions Class, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **E** yes of obsidian fell upon the red head witch whom he held in high regard from the very first moment he saw her back in the muggle world and explained the ins and outs of the wizarding world to sate her curious mind when they were only children. She was his best friend and for a time his only friend yet here she was nearing the age of seventeen and one of the most horrible people he had ever known. The heartbroken wizard said nothing as he entered his potions class his eyes not even looking in her direction as he moved to his seat in the very back of the room.

He had nothing left to fight for, she'd destroyed what little peace he had in one admission.

The rumors had been true, Lily had taken it upon herself to hide the fact that she'd been pregnant due to the first night he'd taken her to bed and recently informed him that she'd also taken it upon herself to murder their child...his child as she got cozy with Potter.

Severus kept to himself as he simply passed the time in potions class. Regulus Black had taken note of his sorrowful expression but knew better than to pry as Severus wasn't very forthcoming if he didn't wish to be. The concerned wizard looked back n forth between his best friend and the idiotic Marauders. The smug look on James Potter's face only infuriated Regulus all the more. With a quick wave of his hand, he dumped the contents of the blowheart's potion onto his lap.

When the image of James Potter screaming his head off due to burns as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin rushed him down to the infirmary at Professor Slughorn's insistence didn't make Severus Snape smile he knew there was something wrong.

This time he made sure it looked like the arrogant git caused the burns to himself for being cocky and not taking care with his potion. Severus was far from blame sitting alone in the back staring down at his potions book in silence. He had not even cracked a smirk in the wake of Potter's misfortune.

By the time class ended, Severus was simply gone handing in his assignment without a word or so much as a backwards glance. Regulus was not to be denied however and followed him out just as swiftly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

"Severus!" shouted Regulus Black as he finally caught up to the swiftly moving Severus Snape. "Severus what's going on with you!?"

The raven haired teen wizard wanted nothing more to do with any one as he attempted to ignore the younger of the brothers Black.

"Sev... listen it's obvious that something's bothering you...you've been acting strange since we left Malfoy Manor." said Regulus with an arched brow. "And you've been avoiding me...I don't understand is it something I've done?"

"No Regulus...it's nothing to do with you...or even Lucius truthfully." admitted Severus. "I'm...not much for company these days."

"You're my brother Severus." said Regulus with sorrow behind his own dark eyes. "When some idiot takes it upon themselves to hurt you I want to break their faces and set their clothes on fire."

"Wouldn't that be worth expulsion." remarked Severus with a small smirk.

"I certainly thought so." replied Regulus with a charming smirk of his own. "Tell me what's happening...I can't...I can't imagine what's troubling you but I know for a fact that it's possibly detrimental to your health."

"Where to begin?" said Severus with a sigh.

"Start with that business at Lucy's place." replied Regulus with his arms folded across his chest.

Severus sighed meeting the eyes of his young friend. In just one year he'd be done with Hogwarts and out into the world leaving him behind. He didn't see the harm in telling him about his most recent misfortunes.

"You've been screwing my cousin and you never told me!?" said Regulus with a frown. "I would have spoken to her, backed your claim...something."

"What's done is done." replied Severus rather sorrowfully. "She chose Lucius."

"Severus, he doesn't know...it's not truly his fault." said the charming Slytherin wizard.

"I know." replied the raven haired wizard. "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"And this business about that Gryffindor slut...she truly terminated her pregnancy...a pregnancy that you sired!?" said Regulus in disbelief. "I knew she was little more than a superficial whore."

"For once I agree." replied Severus not in the least defending Lily Evans. "And all so she could get to Potter's cock no less."

"Don't know about you but I believe she's got her work cut out for her after the burns the arrogant bastard suffered today." replied Regulus.

"That was a very impressive display of Slytherin magic Reg, truly." said Severus placing his hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Do try not to get yourself expelled."

"If they expel me Sirius goes down for what he did to you and so does wolf boy." replied the charming Slytherin wizard. "I doubt Dumbledore wants to deal with that fallout."

"Indeed." chuckled Severus. "You are quite a formidable wizard when you set your mind to it."

"I learned from the best it seems." replied Regulus.

The two young Slytherins stood in silence for a few moment. Regulus couldn't believe what he'd been told and how Severus managed to deal with holding it all in. He was devastated and he wasn't even the injured party.

"There are still plenty of fish in the sea mate." he said finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I don't fancy a fishing expedition." replied Severus still reeling from the loss of his child. "I have some work to catch up on, I'll see you late in the dormitory."

Regulus sighed.

"Alright...but no wondering off, there is no telling what Sirius and his ilk are up to." replied the charming Slytherin wizard. "With your mood I wouldn't want you to give them a reason to expel you so close to your final year."

Severus nodded in agreement and made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons.


	35. Chapter 34:High And Dry

**_Chapter 34: High And Dry_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 ** _{"High and dry, out of the rain...It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain...And don't you know that a love can't grow...'Cause there's too much to give, 'cause you'd rather live...For the thrill of it all, oh...You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far...'Cause you know it don't matter anyway...You can rely on the old man's money...You can rely on the old man's money...It's a bitch girl and it's gone too far...'Cause you know it don't matter anyway..."} Rich Girl, Hall And Oates_**

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape stared down at his vastly empty plate as he sat with his fellow Slytherins at their table. His obsidian gaze flickered with a quiet fury as he watched Lily giggle and gossip with a few of the girls at the Gryffindor table just as James Potter got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her, making sure that Severus saw him lure the red head witch into a kiss to further rub salt into the raven haired wizard's wounds. Unbeknownst to the arrogant prat Potter, Severus' rage was more toward Lily than him. It was after all Lily that had so callously informed him that she happily murdered his unborn child just to further her relationship with Potter.

Regulus turned his attention to Snape with an arched brow and a look of confusion filed across his handsome face.

"Are you alright Sev?" he asked.

"I'm fine." replied Severus turning his attention to his concerned friend. "It is only that I've seemed to have lost my appetite."

"Don't give that arrogant prat the satisfaction..." began Regulus.

"For once it's not Potter that turns my stomach." replied Severus getting to his feet and walking out of The Great Hall.

From the staff table, Albus Dumbledore noted Severus Snape's departure with vested interest. He had known all too well about the history of the young Slytherin and his issues with James Potter of Gryffindor house and sought to put an end to the petty squabbling once and for all.

He excused himself from the staff table and moved to catch the less than subtle Severus Snape before he hid himself from the rest of the school's view.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Young Severus had only been halfway through the vast corridor leading from the Great Hall when he felt the rather unwanted presence of the Headmaster and stopped in his tracks. He had not been overly fond of the elder wizard and his previous encounter following the issue with Black trying to get him killed by were-Lupin was more than enough to remind him to steer clear of the long thought benevolent wizard.

"Is there some reason you are following me old man?" asked Severus with an arched brow despite not being too keen on having Dumbledore trailing after him.

"Where are you headed so late in the night with all of your school mates safely inside the great hall Mr. Snape?" asked the blue eyed wizard looking over the seemingly world weary boy whom had only been sixteen years of age.

"No place special." Severus replied honestly. "I simply didn't have much of an appitite."

"Does this lack of wishing to dine with the rest of the school stem from your affections for the young Miss Evans and her affections for Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore in an eerie father-like tone.

Severus wanted no part of the elder wizard's supposed attempt at counseling him. He knew he was less than nothing in the sight of the Headmaster, that much was proven with the Lupin trying to eat him incident that Sirius Black orchestrated and James Potter came off like a selfless hero in the eyes of Lily Evans further damaging Severus' relationship with her.

"Does it truly matter?" asked the young raven haired wizard not in the mood for games. "I have no interest in the meals and wish to go to bed."

"It seems you've had quite a difficult time here at Hogwarts Mr. Snape." said Dumbledore looking him over with twinkling blue eyes.

"Like you care about how I'm doing...you're only interested in your precious Gryffindors and how the school looks to the rest of the wizarding world..." replied Severus in annoyance. "If I'm such a burden to the school why not let me take my exams early and we never have to look upon one another again."

"Mr. Snape..." began Dumbledore with a saddened expression.

"Everyone would like nothing more than for me to disappear...why not give them their wish and make their final year pleasant...let me take my N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S now." said Severus meeting the elder wizard's gaze. "Then I can be gone and you can get on with having Potter be the center of the universe."

"It is clear that taking your wizarding exams fairly soon mean a great deal to you." said Dumbledore.

"There's no need for false pretenses...we both are well aware of your disdain for me." said Severus not backing down in the least. "I simply wish to take my exams and move on with my life...there's nothing for me here and even less to speak of in the way of your teachers doing their jobs...another year of torment does little good for anyone."

Dumbledore considered the young Slytherin's bold request for a few moments.

"Either I leave here an example of the intellectual class of Hogwarts for my year or I go without the knowledge of my true potential being known either way...you will not see me suffering through another year of this hell old man." said Severus the intent in his words not at all lost on the elder wizard.

"Have it your way Severus." replied Headmaster Dumbledore. "Very well, you shall take your exams and should you fail..."

"I won't." replied Severus determined. "And I will not return for the final year no matter what you believe."

Dumbledore sighed knowing this was the best thing he could possibly do for the wayward Slytherin.

"Despite what you may think of me Mr. Snape...I wish you the best of luck." said the elder wizard.

Severus took his words with a grain of salt and continued on his path back toward the Slytherin dungeons.

The way he saw it, he could not be rid of this place fast enough.


	36. Chapter 35:The Outskirts Of Friendship

_**Chapter 35: The Outskirts Of Friendship**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** eeks had passed since anyone had seen or heard from Severus Snape. He had stopped coming to class one day and then all traces of him had apparently ended following the final time Lily Evans had spoken to him about the circumstances surrounding her getting rid of his child. At first no one noticed that he'd been gone aside from the Slytherins, Regulus Black, and Remus Lupin. Rumors began to swirl around the school that Snape had been visited by several officials within the wizarding public and then a week after the encounter he disappeared. His belongings were removed from the dormitories and there didn't seem to be a trace of the wizard having attended Hogwarts outside of anecdotes from James Potter and Sirius about how they bested the lesser wizard and ran him out of Hogwarts.

The harmless jesting took a turn for the worst when Lily overheard two Slytherins speaking about finding a good deal of blood in one of the abandoned classrooms. Lily didn't think anything of it until she had gotten to Potions Class and Professor Slughorn took the floor to announce that Severus Snape was "no longer with them."

Regulus Black was the only true friend Severus had at Hogwarts since Lily had made it a point to turn her back on him and he wasn't exactly forthcoming with information despite the witch believing he knew about as much as she had.

Remus Lupin had been particularly inquisitive about Severus Snape's disappearance but was the recipient of a monthly supply of _Wolfsbane_ Potion to curb his werewolf tendencies. The potion made his life a good deal easier and he began to embrace the final year with a small measure of hope and fondness despite the sadness he felt about not being able to atone for his treatment of Severus Snape during their earlier years at Hogwarts.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Black Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Eyes of emerald scanned the dark waters of the lake as Lily Evans found herself recalling the amount of time she had spent on the bank of these very waters reading and discussing classes and strategies for learning with her former best friend. This had been their favorite spot when they were younger, a small reminder of their shared time back in Cokeworth before boarding the train to Hogwarts.

Severus had been a truly kind and loving boy back then. Lily never forgot when they first met. A sad smile filed across her face as she feared the worst when looking into the dark reflection of the lake recalling the darkness of her reflection in Severus' eyes whenever he looked at her.

"He isn't down there." said the voice of Remus Lupin startling the red head witch from her memories.

"I wasn't..." she began before catching herself. "I know."

"It's just not the same coming here and not seeing Severus brooding about in the corridors is it?" asked Lupin, ever wise for his young years despite his playful nature. "I try and think positive about where he'd end up...it usually helps with the immense guilt in the short term."

Lily treated him to a sad smile and sighed turning her attention back to the lake.

"I hurt him so badly." she admitted as the feelings of guilt set in.

"I believe we all did in some capacity...you and I are simply the only one's compassionate enough to admit to it." he replied.

"I suppose that says a lot about our House." replied Lily. "I wish him the best...I truly do...but I have to focus on my life now."

"Understandable." replied the sheepish werewolf. "There is bound to be a good deal of happiness to contend with."

Lily nodded stepping away from the lake.

"He's made his decision and I've made mine." she said attempting to strengthen her resolve.

"Of course." replied Remus dutiful. "I'll escort you back to Gryffindor tower if you'll permit me."

Lily took his arm and the two of them made their way back leaving the memories of Severus Snape and the black lake behind.

Regulus Black had been silent for weeks as he glared rather murderously at the so called Marauders celebrating the fact that Severus Snape was long gone from Hogwarts, the young Slytherin didn't know if it was for good or ill that his friend decided to leave but he felt he had failed him in some way. It only intensified his rage toward the group of self serving Gryffindor prats and he resolved himself to ensure they get their much needed comeuppance.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _The Black Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The sorrowful brown eyes of Regulus Black scanned the deep murky waters of the black lake. This had been Severus Snape's favorite spot to sit whenever class let out and he found himself on the grounds at Hogwarts.

The young Slytherin had not known what pushed Severus to leave Hogwarts but he was sure it had a lot to do with the red head bitch Lily getting rid of his child. His hatred for her knew no bounds as he watched her cozy up to James Potter and his ilk. From what the older Slytherins of his year had told him, the bitch pitted Severus and Potter against each other form the very beginning and only returned Potter's apparent affections when she realized that Severus was unpopular and quite impoverish a status that didn't suite well for her overall outlook in life further influenced by her mouthy Gryffindor housemates.

Poor Severus didn't stand a chance and knew next to nothing about the uphill battle he'd have to face for her affections and simply friendship.

Regulus didn't know how the two of them became romantically linked enough for Severus, a known traditionalist to get Lily Evans pregnant but he suspected it had something to do with Potter putting pressure on the girls to put out in his Hogwarts House and them in turn influencing Lily.

Before all of this, Regulus would have thought Lily Evans to have been an exemplary Gryffindor but her true nature caused him to recoil from that thought in mere moments. As the charming young Slytherin made his way back to the dungeons, he noted that it was abundantly clear that Severus Snape had lost the war for Lily Evans' affections to the wealthy _Pureblood_ James Potter indefinitely.

For once, Regulus was glad his tormented friend had not been around to see it.


	37. Chapter 36:The Antics Of A Two-Time Los

_**Chapter 36: The Antics Of A Two-Time Loser**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **A** fter months of no word, Severus Snape managed to show up at Lucius Malfoy's wedding to Narcissa Black. He arrived dressed for the occasion stinking of firewhiskey and bitterness despite the oath he took ensuring his best friend's wedding went off without a hitch. He had originally planned to skip out on the nuptials for obvious reasons, but the oath forced his hand. Regulus had been pleased to see him and embraced him with open arms despite not hearing from him for the past several months following his departure from Hogwarts.

"Sev!" he said pleased to see the thin pale wizard in one piece although it seemed as if there was something off about him other than the firewhiskey on his breath. "Thank Merlin you made it, Lucius was just about ready to start climbing the walls...I've never seen him this nervous about anything."

"Tell him not to get his knickers in a twist, I'm here aren't I?" replied Severus feeling the warmth of the firewhiskey in his veins as he looked around the room. "Full house I take it?"

"That it is." replied Regulus. "Now I won't ask you what you've been up to when I saw you last..."

"Good." replied Severus stepping away from Regulus and heading toward the open bar.

The charming Slytherin sighed. He had not known what was going on with his best friend as of late but he was glad he showed up despite his obvious inclination otherwise.

Regulus followed Severus to the bar. The raven haired wizard set about pouring himself a drink and offered a cup to his friend which he declined.

"Severus...we haven't heard from you in months...Lucius feared that something happened to you...he nearly called the whole thing off." said the charming Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I showed up at all." muttered Severus turning up his drink and finishing it off.

"Severus...he needs you." said Regulus not sure at all why his friend was behaving so strangely. "We made him an oath."

Severus was about to say something in reply when Regulus' eyes widened and he found himself dealing with a bloody nose.

"Sev are you feeling well?" asked the concerned charming Slytherin.

"I'm perfectly alright." replied the raven haired wizard moving away from the bar and catching the blood from his nose before it stained his black suit.

He knew it had to be something to do with the oath he had taken to ensure Lucius' wedding went smoothly. His conflicting emotions gave way to his being hurt by his own emotions.

"Go and clean up...I'll inform Lucius that you've arrived." said Regulus. "When you're ready we'll be in the parlor."

Severus sighed and made his way to wash up before the guests took notice of his less than flattering condition.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spare Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

The moment Severus Snape attempted to navigate the old manor he had not ventured to since before leaving Hogwarts Castle, he ended up getting turned around making his way into a bedroom as opposed to a bathroom and due to his rather fantastic luck as of the last few months, he had the privilege of gazing upon the soon to be bride before her nuptials.

As always, Narcissa Black was a vision of striking beauty. Her youthful porcelain flesh accented by the vibrant cream colored dress of lace. She wore a traditional veil and jewelry in the form of crisp cut diamonds and heavily polished white pearls. Despite his feelings about the situation and his unsavory bloody nose, Severus found her appearance to be down right breath taking.

Narcissa had been startled from her view in the white vanity that housed her various forms of make-up and powders. She seemed to have been contemplating heavily before the unseemly wizard stumbled into her private bedroom.

"Severus!?" she said both shocked and pleased to see him at once.

"My apologies...I was got turned around when searching for the loo." replied Severus feeling less like the drunken bloke ready to take on the world that he felt he'd been before this encounter.

He attempted to walk out but found himself stopped by Narcissa, whom had gotten up from her vanity.

"Please don't rush off." she said softly. "It's good to see you...Lucius and I fretted about what might have become of you since you left Hogwarts."

"How kind of you." replied Severus in an emotionless tone. "Neither of you need worry about my welfare...I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

She attempted to touch his hand and he pulled away feeling her eyes examining him for any detail about him out of place.

"Severus...what's happened to you?" asked Narcissa noting the blood and his ghastly appearance up close.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." growled Severus backing away from her.

"I know this isn't the best of circumstances, but you are the closest thing to Lucius' by means of family...and I was hoping that we could put the past behind us...and become family as well." said Narcissa.

Severus narrowed his obsidian eyes at the beautiful soon to be wed witch before him.

"If you recall I already proposed this offer once before and you chose to marry the wizard awaiting you down stairs." he said evenly. "You've made it abundantly clear that you and I are little more than strangers."

"Severus." said Narcissa feeling her sadness overtake her.

The raven haired wizard suffered another onset of nose bleed before straightening himself.

"I loved you and I was of the mind that you felt the same." he said despite feeling a bit light headed due to the increase in blood. "But I was mistaken...it is clear that the notion of what I perceived to be love was nothing more than a silly child's game and like a fool I believed myself to have stood a chance."

"Severus I cared for you then as I do now..." began Narcissa attempting to explain her actions but failing due to the oath she took.

"Then why?" asked Severus as his nose bleed continued staining his suit and becoming more of a glaring problem. "Why are you marrying my best friend...is it because he's wealthy?...is it his looks?...why him?"

"Severus don't do this..." said Narcissa near tears.

"Tell me why then..." he said struggling against the oath he took. "Why don't you love me?"

The saddened bride found herself alarmed by the ghastly condition her former lover found himself in.

"Severus I do love you...I will always be grateful for everything that we shared since the moment we met." said Narcissa. "But I am marrying Lucius and you are just going to have to live with the fact that I've made my decision."

She had not meant to come off so harsh in her words but Severus was difficult to convince and the last thing she needed was for him dwelling on false hope that she'd take him back. Not with the oath she took in her own right compelling her forward.

"Lucius needs you downstairs." she said keeping her composure. "Please go get cleaned up and don't cause a fuss today of all days."

Narcissa noticed an odd calm overtake the raven haired wizard as he backed away from her once again.

"Right." he said in an emotionless tone. "It is your wedding day after all...forgive my intrusion."

Narcissa turned back toward her vanity, it was all she could do to keep her composure and stop herself from crying. Severus took it to mean that she was done with him and swiftly left the room.

Unbeknownst to him, she had little choice in this matter. It was either she married Lucius Malfoy or he would be carted off to Azkaban on false charges because of her monstrous cousin Sirius.

It was a heartbreaking decision, but one she made out of love for him no matter how he saw it.

"Forgive me, Severus." she said softly once she found herself alone in the spare bedroom once more.


	38. Chapter 37: Mr And Mrs Malfoy

**_Chapter 37: Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...the song below is a result of a lot of us thinking of Snape when we heard it...and of course my own amusement...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"See you driving 'round town...With the girl I love and I'm like...Fuck you...(Ooh, ooh, ooh)...I guess the change in my pocket...Wasn't enough, I'm like...Fuck you...And forget her too...Said, if I was richer...I'd still be with ya...Ha, oh ain't that some ssh...(Ain't that some ssh)...And although there's pain in my chest...I still wish you the best with a...Fuck you...(Ooh, ooh, ooh)..."}Forget You (Edited Title),CeeLoo Green_**

 _The Parlor, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he bitter sting of rejection never went down well, but Severus found that a pint of firewhiskey helped ease the pain. He managed to clean himself up and everything seemed to fall into place as far as the wedding went. Lucius was over joyed to see him after his long absence over the past several months. Severus was less than thrilled about witnessing his best friend marry the witch he loved but there were worst things in life. He did a wondrous job at concealing his emotions despite feeling as if his very heart was being ripped from his rib-cage. Regulus felt the need to check on him repeatedly throughout the night despite Severus insisting that he could care for himself.

The raven haired wizard dutifully stood as Lucius Malfoy's best man despite declining to give a speech later in the night as Narcissa made her grand entrance. Bellatrix seemed pleased with herself despite the evidence that her sister wasn't as pleased as she pretended to be before the guests and her parents.

Her sorrowful eyes caught sight of Severus struggling to keep himself from feeling the effects of his emotions warring with the oath when he believed no one had been looking. It was a difficult night for the former lovers to say the least but they managed to endure it.

Sirius Black arrived late at the ceremony much to the chagrin of his Aunt and Uncle. He watched as both Severus Snape and Narcissa kept their distance from one another and behaved to the untrained eye as if they were mere acquaintances. He was quite pleased with himself as the night continued before the newly weds took off for their scheduled honeymoon.

Severus didn't give the smug _Purebloods_ the satisfaction of seeing him so wounded. He frequented the bar and made small talk while weathering the loaded comments about his blood status and his being Lucius Malfoy's pet from those above his station. He maintained his composure due to the knowledge that his inferior half-blood cock had been more than enough to please the current bride and Bellatrix LeStrange a time or two.

He smirked as he looked over at the rather fetching witch despite her deranged antics, she held his attention in more ways than one. After a few drinks and shamelessly traded barbs, Both Severus and Bellatrix found themselves slipping away into the darkness of the Manor far from the preying eyes of anyone whom had bothered to linger once the ceremony had ended.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Midnight..._

 _Spare Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Pale moon light entered the half draped window of the spare bedroom a drunken Severus Snape had chosen when he found himself indulging the embittered witch Bellatrix LeStrange in a heat of the moment sexual frenzy. It had occurred to him when he had taken her to bed that she was decisively familiar and his initial suspicions about her and her apparent jealousy when it came to his interactions with her younger sister in the past.

The pale naked wizard slipped out of bed collecting his hastily discarded attire and got dressed without rousing the sleeping equally naked witch in bed. He didn't feel much like sticking around Malfoy Manor despite the ceremony being long over and both Lucius and Narcissa on their honeymoon.

It still pained him to know that the witch he loved was now in the arms of his wealthy and not to mention charming best friend but he pushed down his heartbreak resolving himself not to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of seeing him broken due to her ensuring her parent put more pressure on Narcissa to marry a _Pureblood_.

Without a word, Severus slipped out of the room and Malfoy Manor without alerting anyone. He couldn't spend another moment under the same roof as the man whom had married Narcissa even if that man had been Lucius Malfoy.

With a clap of thunder resounding in the distance, Severus Snape took off back to the muggle world not at all wishing to ever set foot in Wiltshire again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Field, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Severus landed at the rancid lake back in Cokeworth. He cared little for the stench of the place he'd spent the better part of his childhood and quickly cast a charm to ensure it would be less of a bother for him. Looking out over the black water in silence, the young raven haired wizard picked up a few loose stones and tossed them one by one into the murky depths.

For the moment, they were the perfect metaphor for how he was feeling about all that transpired over the course of this most terrible year. He had gained quite a bit of attention from the other women and witches he'd come in contact with, a feat he never would have dreamed of when one reflected upon his upbringing.

The loss of his child and Narcissa respectively weighed heavily upon him. Despite his misguided affection for Lily Evans, Severus genuinely believed there was a chance he and Narcissa would have been happy together, he had even wondered if he would have been a good father to the only child he had ever conceived despite it being sheer dumb luck and youthful folly that resulted in it.

Sadly, she chose Lucius and Lily chose to get rid of his child without even consulting him about it. He'd only been a father for the better part of several moments before the truth of his former best friend's cruel act was known to him.

He blamed himself for getting into the rather precarious situation in the first place. If he had only headed his mother before hand he never would have had to experience the utter rejection from Lily on top of the death of his unborn child.

Venting out his frustration he tossed another stone into the murky water. While he stood there wallowing in his sorrow and reflecting on his idiocy, it had occurred to him that Petunia had been right about her sister all along and he refused to heed her initial warning due to his disdain for her past actions against her sister when she found out she was a witch for the first time in her life.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed Petunia Evans had gone out of her way to try and warn him about the fickle nature of her self-absorbed younger sister. The sadness in her eyes seemed to etch itself into his memory as he realized for the first time that she was trying to look out for him despite his stubbornness she continued to do so.

Severus came to the conclusion that he owed the poor girl an apology and then some. If there was ever a person he could call a friend in the muggle world, Petunia Evans was it. Having tossed all his recently gathered stones into the pond, the sorrowful young wizard began the long walk toward his parent's home with little more than silence for company.


	39. Chapter 38:An Unseemly Friendship

**_Chapter 38: An Unseemly Friendship_**

 ** _A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"We got somethin', we both know it...We don't talk too much about it...Ain't no real big secret all the same...Somehow we get around it...Listen, it don't really matter to me, baby...You believe what you want to believe...You see, you don't have to live like a refugee...(Don't have to live like a refugee)...Somewhere, somehow, somebody...Must have kicked you around some...Tell me why you wanna lay there...And revel in your abandon...Honey, it don't make no difference to me, baby...Everybody's had to fight to be free..."} Refugee, Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers_**

 _Snape's Bedroom, The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** eavy golden beams from the sun bursting through his drape-less window had been more than a minor annoyance for the sixteen year old Severus Snape as he found himself being pulled from his uneasy slumber to the sound of constant banging upon his front door. The young wizard had been sleeping in a rather unconventional manner, if one could call lying upside down at the foot of the bed and dangling over the edge while being on his back unconventional. His lengthy raven hair had nearly touched the floor as he rolled onto his stomach unceremoniously falling onto the floor entirely as he scrambled for the door.

His room carried the heavy scent of sweat, soil, cigarette smoke, and the lingering stench of firewhiskey from his previous night of less than savory activity. The raven haired wizard stumbled through the narrow hall and made his way down the stairs not at all taking into account that he had been completely without clothing as he grumpily reached the front door to finally put an end to the incessant pounding.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he growled loudly nearly startling the young woman on the other side of it.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the young brunette woman at his door to be Petunia Evans, the older sister of the accursed shallow whore Lily Evans.

"Petunia?" he asked with a brow arched in confusion.

The moment she saw him, the considerably well dressed young woman stepped forward the threw her arms around his neck.

"Severus." she said with tears behind her dark eyes.

The raven haired wizard didn't know how to handle her apparent show of affection or the fact that he had only just realized that he'd been naked with her body pressed up against him. Taking care to offend her as little as possible, Severus slowly eased out of her grasped and backed away to conceal his now very attentive cock behind the door.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked trying to avert his attention from his apparent arousal.

"I heard about what Lily did to you." said Petunia with a saddened expression on her face. "She told me this afternoon and mentioned that you were no longer studying at Hogwarts...is this true?"

Severus gripped the door as a bored expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"While it is true that I no longer attend Hogwarts, it is merely due to the fact that I've already taken my exams and passed them the first time they were given to me." he admitted. "As for what...your sister had done...I have nothing to say on regards to her choice to terminate my child without even a simple conversation with me about the possibility of it's future."

Petunia felt terrible about the whole ordeal. She had done her best to warn the poor wizard as to her sister's shallow attention seeking antics but he had been stubborn in his resolve due to his perceived love for her.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Do not apologize for her." replied Severus with a sigh. "I should be the one apologizing, you attempted to warn me of her fickle attitude and I ignored it...the gesture is greatly appreciated despite the circumstances."

Petunia instantly noted the modest attempted of Severus to conceal his naked form. Her cheeks turned red and she attempted to turn her head.

"It's good to know that we can still be civil." she replied.

"I...suppose I should get dressed." said Severus noting her reddened cheeks.

With a wave of his hand he summoned his trousers and spelled them on. Petunia seemed astonished by his magical feats despite trying her best not to appear so. She was well aware of Severus Snape being magically inclined ever since they were small children.

When their eyes met once more, the young Slytherin wizard did his best to ignore the rather curious manifestation of attraction behind her dark eyes. Despite sharing the same parents, Petunia Evans had grown into a vastly different young woman. Her lengthy dark hair wasn't as much of an attention grabber as her younger sister's vibrant red hair. Petunia had taken great pains to distance herself from her sister and the world of magic even going so far as to dye her bright blonde locks dark brown to fit in with the other muggles and appear as "normal" as possible.

"Your hair looks decent." said Severus after noting she wished for him to acknowledge the changes in her since last they spoke.

"Thank you." she replied. "I wanted to do something different with it."

The raven haired wizard didn't see the point in her wishing to appear as mundane as every other muggle but said nothing about it aloud attempting to keep from hurting Petunia's feelings.

"I'm sorry about...what happened with your parents." she said.

Severus tensed a bit at the mention of his absent parents.

"I wasn't aware that anyone else knew about what happened." he said meeting her eyes once more. "I returned to find them both gone and traces of an altercation."

Petunia nodded.

"When my parents were notified that Lily had been pregnant...my father didn't take it too well and well immediately blamed you, so he and your father got into a bit of a row." she explained. "No one's seen your mother since before the events but my father had your old man hauled off to prison for assault."

"Not that Tobias didn't deserve it, but what Lily did had nothing to do with him." said Severus in confusion.

"A lot has changed around here since you and Lily left for Hogwarts." replied Petunia with a bit of sympathy for the seemingly displaced wizard. "Mr. Snape seemed different ever since hearing that you and Lily were expecting a baby...then again he started to change when your mother disappeared."

"I appreciate your telling me." said Severus moving toward the armchair where he sat spelling a bottle of firewhiskey toward him.

"Severus...I know things haven't been going well for you as of late...but do you truly believe drinking will make you feel any better?"

"Well I have very little else going for me...and according to your sister her excuse for murdering my child and not telling me about it until it was well and done was because she believed I would be just like Tobias." said Severus opening the bottle.

"Drinking will only prove her right, Severus." replied Petunia. "Wither you wish to believe it or not, you are better than that horrible man ever was."

"Was it not you that often called me a Horrible Boy?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"Oh you are absolutely horrid and always will be but you are not your father." said Petunia meaningfully. "Lily had no right to do what she did...if she was going to talk you into having sex then she should have either prepped for it or accepted the consequences for her chosen action...I believe it's quite unfair that you are forced to suffer for her terrible choices."

"I made the choice to take her." replied Severus accepting that he played a part in this tragic affair.

"But you were more than willing accept responsibility...she never gave you the chance to even know about your own child." said the elder of the Evans girls. "You didn't deserve that nor the treatment she gave you wither you insulted her or not."

The raven haired wizard looked up at Petunia in shock.

"Y-You know about that?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't look so surprised, she couldn't wait to justify her actions when she got the chance...even bragged about being with some bloke named James Potter." replied the Lily's elder sister.

"As it so happens, I've moved on as well." replied Severus meeting Petunia's eyes.

She seemed intrigued to know whom the girl was that caught his fancy this time around.

"Any one I know?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No...and before you get too indignant, she married another." replied Severus truthfully.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." said Petunia genuinely sorry she asked.

"I was a recent guest at her wedding." said the raven haired wizard getting to his feet. "Hence my present condition."

"I can only imagine what that must have been like for you." said Petunia pitying her former enemy.

"I would rather you didn't." replied Severus.

Petunia looked at the clock noting the time before she made her way toward the front door.

"I wish you the best." she said meaningfully.

"Good luck to you as well." replied Severus finding himself being more polite to Petunia Evans than he ever would have imagined.

She treated him to a sad smile before taking her leave of him.


	40. Chapter 39:The Unchained

**_Chapter 39: The Unchained_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"I'm under your spell like a man in a trance...But I know darn well, that I don't stand a chance so...Unchain my heart, let me go my way...Unchain my heart, you worry me night and day...Why lead me through a life of misery...When you don't care a bag of beans for me...So unchain my heart, oh please, please set me free..."}Unchain My Heart, Ray Charles/Joe Cocker/Hugh Laurie_**

 _The Alley, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **A** nother late night saw to Severus Snape making the drunken trek back toward Spinner's End. Tobias and Eileen were no where to be found even a good seven months from the young wizard's departure from Hogwarts Castle. It was a semi cold night, not much different from the one before but the air had a sickly feeling to it well beyond the rancidness of the black pound and the rubbish collected along the streets. The bliss of being given to the numerous rounds of drink had seemed to lighten the raven haired wizard's mood as Severus rounded the corner toward the familiar street that lead toward his family home.

The next thing the seemingly oblivious Severus Snape knew, he had been struck in the back of the head by something hard that shattered. He could feel the wound throb as his vision blurred and he lost his balance. Muffled voices surrounded him as he stumbled as blood ran down his neck and shoulders from the wound on his head.

"FUCKING LITTLE SHITE RAPIST!" growled a strange man he had never seen nor heard from before.

Severus looked up in confusion as he was kicked in the ribs and tumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck Steve he's just a kid!?" shouted another man seemingly shocked by what he witnessed.

"FUCK THIS LITTLE BASTARD, HE'S GOT IT COMING TO HIM...Richard's Daughter didn't deserve what this waste of life put her thorough!" growled the man known as Steve.

Another kick sent the raven haired teen tumbling into a roadside ditch.

Severus felt another series of hard kicks to his ribs and one to his face which nearly knocked him out cold as he felt the bones in his nose shatter from breakage once again. He had nearly faded into unconsciousness when he found himself being lifted halfway from the ground putting more pressure on his aching ribs.

"You remember this you filthy little shit...stay the hell away from my little girl or you'll get a lot worse." said the all too familiar voice of Richard Evans, father of Lily and Petunia.

Severus could hardly believe a man whom he admired most of his life had be trying to hurt him and it all seemed to be due to misinformation about Lily's former pregnancy.

It wasn't long before the bloodied wizard had been knocked unconscious by the fist of his former best friend's father and left on the side of the road in a rubbish filled ditch. The sound of the three men leaving him to his fate was muffled by the fact that the teen had passed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Severus's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

A wounded gasp had signaled the awakening of Severus Snape as his obsidian eyes attempted to focus upon the familiar setting of his bedroom back at Spinner's End. He noted the tight bandages that covered his torso and arms as he tried to sit up, finding that he'd been without clothing.

Despite his nose being broken for the umpteenth time, he knew all too well that someone had been in the house with him, watching for the moment he'd awaken. The scent seemed to be a good deal identical to the perfume Petunia Evans wore when she visited him months prior.

"You really shouldn't over do it." she said softly stroking his sallow pale cheek in a bid to calm him. "They gave you quite the beating."

"Your cowardly muggle father you mean." replied Severus narrowing his eyes at the eldest daughter of the muggle whom had wronged him.

Petunia looked at him with shame filed across her face.

"I wish I could apologize for the way he and Lily treated you." she said. "But I am not my sister nor am I my father, I was hoping to warn you...I could tell that when he got ready to leave the house he'd been given to drink and irrational thoughts."

"Obviously." replied Severus seemingly embittered about the assault.

"Listen, I'm no witch but I did the best I could as far as patching you up with non-magical first aid." she said attempting to offer an olive branch due to their situation.

"Thank you for the attempt at least." replied Severus once more attempting to sit up despite the pain in his ribs.

"I suppose you'll be off your feet for a while until you heal properly." said Petunia looking the injured wizard over. "I'd be happy to assist you with anything you need while you recover."

"I appreciate the gesture but in light of the circumstances, I do not believe we should be seen together." said Severus wincing from pain due to his ribs. "Fuck...I think they might be broken...it's a shame I don't have a Med-Witch on hand...Madam Pomfrey was good for this sort of thing."

"Who's Madam Pomfrey?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

"An old friend." replied Severus with a smirk. "More like a well-meaning aunt that served terrible food to the sick."

Petunia smiled a bit.

"I bet she misses you." she said.

"I don't think so, one less headache if you ask me." replied Severus. "Do you know why your idiot muggle father decided blaming me for rape was better in terms of understanding aside from the truth?"

Petunia sighed looking toward the distant window.

"He blames you because Lily could do no wrong in his eyes." she replied truthfully. "It'd make him sick to note that his precious baby girl is as much a harlot as the next young thing strolling the streets after hours...I can't tell you how many times she's bragged about being alone with that idiotic Potter boy."

"I suppose that's just something that's going to come to light on it's own." replied Severus leaning back against the nearby pillows on his bed. "You have my thanks for bringing me to this room instead of the master bedroom...most people would have just left me on the side of the road."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at the ailing wizard.

"I'm not most people Severus, and I've told you before...I'd like us to be friends." she said meaningfully. "What my father did was despicable and he'll pay for it in his own sweet time."

"Indeed." agreed Severus with a flicker of malice behind his obsidian gaze.

"I also want to thank you for not using your magic on him...you could have easily turned the tide if you had." said Petunia knowing full well what Severus Snape and the other magically inclined teens had been like.

"Rules are still rules when it comes to the magical world...I'm not allowed to perform magic in front of muggles or on them." replied Severus seemingly embittered by the whole ordeal. "Once the time comes for them to stop monitoring my magic however...I can't say that I'd be any less kind to anyone foolish enough to try and assault me again."

Petunia nodded getting the warning loud and clear.

"You should rest." she urged him. "I've left you some soup in the kitchen and tidied up a bit...this place hasn't seen a woman's touch in quite some time."

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Severus closing his eyes as he rested in bed. "Eileen hasn't been back since I left for Hogwarts earlier this year...what a fucking year this turned out to be."

"I'm sure you'll manage." replied the elder sister of Lily Evans with a comforting smile despite the fact that he couldn't see it with his eyes closed. "I'll see you late Sev."

"Why not, Tuney." he replied opening his eyes as he watched her take her leave of him.

This was turning out to be quite an interesting relationship to say the least. With each passing day, he found that Lily's elder sister had not been quite as obnoxious as he initially believed when they were children and her capacity for kindness seemed to know no bounds as far as he was concerned.

Still, despite the warmth he felt from the muggle girl's company, he questioned quite often the strange nature of their bond and wither or not he should allow himself to get swept away by it. The fact remained that Lily was still her younger sister and Richard her father, but Petunia was her own woman and a good one at that.

Severus closed his eyes once more, finding he had a good deal to consider when it came to his new found friendship.


	41. Chapter 40:The Good Girl And The Fiend

**_Chapter 40: The Good Girl And The Fiend_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Due To Popular Demand...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions...I keep my visions to myself, it's only me...Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?...Dreams of loneliness,Like a heartbeat, drives you mad...In the stillness of remembering, what you had, And what you lost and what you had and what you lost...Thunder only happens when it's raining...Players only love you when they're playing...Women, they will come and they will go...When the rain washes you clean, you'll know..."}Dreams, Fleetwood Mac_**

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **U** pon entering Severus Snape's home, Petunia Evans had been treated to the sight of the drunken young wizard shattering an empty bottle of firewhiskey against a nearby wall. He stumbled toward a small table with another unopened bottle waiting for his consumption and she made it a point to make her presence known.

"FUCK!" shouted Severus evidently quite upset. "WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!... SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK BY NOW...WHAT IF...WHAT THEY'VE GOTTEN TO HER...WHAT IF SHE NEEDS ME...?"

"Severus?" said Petunia with an arched brow.

The raven haired wizard dropped to his knees as the apparent wave of panic continue. His eyes of obsidian had been filled with immense sorrow and a good deal of worry.

"This is all my fault...if they've harmed her..." he growled as his rage warred with his sadness.

"Severus what's going on?" asked Petunia now given to her concern for the drunken wizard.

"My mother...she hasn't been home yet...I have no news about her whereabouts or if she's even still alive." he confided in the elder sister of his former best friend. "At first I believed she was merely blowing off steam and avoiding Tobias...but this is the longest she's ever been gone and with what happened last night...what if she's was..."

"No." said Petunia quieting his heartbreaking suspicion. "We will not bring an act such as that into thought."

Severus got to his feet stumbling along what little furniture had been in the sitting room. His mind was racing as his panic over the fate of his long absent mother began to eat away at him.

"She's not coming back is she?" he asked his voice broken like that of a fearful child. "She hates me...she thinks I'm like him...if they told her about Lily she'll think I'm like him..."

Petunia sighed never having seen the rather witty and seemingly indifferent wizard so heartbroken before. He withstood the attack her father and his less than savory colleagues dished out to him as if it were no big ordeal, but the prospect of his mother never returning or worse, never loving him seem to unhinge him completely.

She couldn't help but feel pity for him given the situation her selfish sister had put him in. To save her image of being such a delicate flower in her father's eyes she had ensured Severus was scorned by the one person whom he counted on the most, his mother.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." said Petunia quickly taking charge of the ailing wizard. "You look as though you could use a hot meal and some proper rest as well."

In his drunken irritation, Severus attempted to pull away from her.

"I don't need a replacement mother." he grumbled.

"No...you don't but you do need a shower, a change of clothes, a bit of actual food and rest." counted off Petunia Evans narrowing her eyes at the drunken Severus Snape.

"Sod off." he growled as she got him back to a vertical base and assisted him toward the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second floor of the cramped two story house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Narrow Hall, The Snape Residence, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

Petunia had nearly gotten him toward his bedroom when he stopped her clumsily stumbling toward the loo with her assistance. He could hardly see straight as he attempted to open the door prompting the struggling muggle to assist him further by opening it.

No sooner had they entered the door, Severus attempted to free his impressive cock from his trousers in a bid to make it to the loo. Seeing this, Petunia once more offered assistance despite being shocked by the sheer size of him and the unsteady stream of urine rushing forth as if from a garden hose.

"SHIT..." growled Severus missing the toilet and hitting the back wall.

"You are impossible." grumbled Petunia taking charge once more and despite her apprehension, she took hold of his massive cock and aimed near the toilet bowl quite surprised that he actually managed to make it.

The drunken raven haired wizard grunted closing his eyes as he seemed to lose himself in the feel of her intimate touch where he never in a million years would have anticipated she'd have her hand.

Unlike her sister, Petunia wasn't pampered by her parents and spent hours doing chores and other house work resulting in her having rough calloused hands. The sensation was new to the now quite aroused Severus and he found himself enjoying it.

When the stream of urine ceased, Petunia had not known what to do next, awaiting her cue from the unusually silent Severus.

It had been a good few months since Lucius and Narcissa had been married and thus it was equally that long since the drunken young wizard had any female companionship that resulted in him taking any woman to bed. Petunia's in-adverted sexual stimulation had been something his weary body craved even if he neglected to act on the lingering impulses.

Upon opening his eyes, Severus noticed with amusement that Petunia's face had turned bright red despite the fact that her eyes were fixated upon his expose cock. He could here her inner most thoughts on the subject of his now apparent erection and it further amused him.

"It's much bigger than this in all actuality." he said with an air of arrogance that could only come from a Slytherin such as himself. "I didn't wish to frighten you."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him then gave him a look of disbelief.

Severus smirked seeing the challenge behind her gaze.

"Help me back to my room then...I will gladly prove my merits." he said taunting her with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

Once they finished up in the loo, She helped him out into the narrow hall and back toward his bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Severus' Bedroom,_ _The Snape Residence, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

Severus had been all too eager to enter his bedroom landing in the center of his small faded brass twin bed after diving in. Petunia watched him swiftly pull off his t-shirt throwing it onto the nearby floor with ease as he slicked back his lengthy raven hair and unbuttoned his trousers.

"You know it's not too late to turn tail and run." he said still taunting her.

"I am not in the least bit afraid of what you have to offer." said Petunia with her hands planted firmly upon her hips.

Severus noted they had gotten to be quite shapely over the years and it only intensified his arousal. He pulled down his trousers discarding them as swiftly as he had his t-shirt lying back against the pillows of his bed with only a pair of worn gray boxer shorts keeping his massive appendage from the view of the inquisitive young woman before him.

With a wicked smile, Severus rid himself of his boxer shorts revealing his thin pale thighs and massive yet equally pale appendage. Petunia's eyes widened in disbelief as she tried to fathom how her sister could have taken it into herself to become pregnant.

The utterly shameless wizard began stroking his aroused cock in full view of the speechless young woman.

"My word...how did she ever manage with you?" she asked seemingly to herself as she continued to stare at it despite his intense stroking.

"She never actually took all of me...I was trying not to frighten her." said Severus casually. "You know...I wouldn't mind you touching it again...if you wish."

Petunia shook her head.

"You are definitely a horrid influence." she said with a slightly nervous smile.

"And you aren't that innocent." countered Severus getting to his knees despite his hand still working his exposed appendage. "I can show you exactly what she felt that day...sate your rather twisted curiosity."

Petunia seemed to be in a daze as she looked from his cock to his eyes. Her cheeks got an even deeper shade of red.

Severus had no idea if it was the amount of drink or the overwhelming need, but he crawled toward the hesitant young woman moving his hands along her waist and pulling her into his heated kiss.

At first, Petunia attempted to pull away terrified of the prospect of what would become of her having a sexual association with a wizard like Severus Snape, she had known first hand that he was a crude, abrasive, drunkard, possible sex fiend and it only made her desire for him grow. She slowly began to melt into his kiss pressing her still clothed body into his bare pale chest.

Her hands roamed along his various scars, as she wondered where he could have gotten them despite his youth and wizarding lifestyle.

"S-Severus..." she said in a breathless moan as his kiss trailed from her lips toward her neck. "Oh...I...I've never..."

"I much prefer a good girl to a harlot." he whispered in her ear as he continued to kiss her neck and swiftly managed to lie her down in the center of his bed.

"S-Severus don't...don't look at me...I'm not as pretty as my sister." she said in a hurried breath as she felt him move his body on top of her's following a quick spell to do away with her constricting attire.

Severus took in her lean pale frame and small breasts. A smile filed across his sallow pale face and he immediately began kissing her chest. There was a need burning in him for this muggle woman that he couldn't deny.

"Bullshit, you look better." he growled as his lust for the elder sister of his former lover began to take over. "She was clueless little girl playing at being an adult...you are a woman Petunia and it makes me want you more...It should have been you all those months ago...it should be you carrying my child."

He went back to kissing her neck making her moan in anticipation.

Collective groans filled the bedroom as Severus slowly began to impale the still nervous young woman with his impressive cock.

He had only gotten a third of the way inside when he noted that she'd still had her maidenhood intact. This left Severus with a bit of a dilemma but his lust overcame any obstacles in terms of him questioning his actions. He wanted Petunia and that was all there was to it. She had little to no objections and by what he saw in the darkest recesses of her mind, this was always what she had wanted from him.

A low hiss erupted from Severus as he thrust forward plunging into the young woman and ceasing all aspect of her being a virgin. He kissed her on the lips slowing his thrusts to allow her time to adjust to his size before continuing to sate his lust.

Petunia gripped him as her body was jolted along his rather small bed.

Severus groaned loving the feel of being inside her despite years of petty conflict and his once all consuming infatuation with her younger sister. Just as with her sister, the raven haired wizard was reluctant to force himself all the way into her given that it was her first time.

Her small breasts bounced in rhythm of his long slow movements and added a sort of comical side to their coupling. Petunia's heart was beating a mile per minute in due to her sexual awakening.

"Oh...Oh...oh...Oh...for heaven's sake...slow down." she managed gripping Severus' back and raking along his pale flesh via her fingernails.

Severus did his best to comply.

"OH...Oh Fuck..." he groaned losing control of himself once again jolting the young woman along his mattress.

The brass headboard beat against the nearby wall in rhythm of the young wizard's thrusts.

Just as the fast pace of the raven haired wizard was signaling the onset of his release, Petunia dug her fingers into his back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She let go of him briefly and startled him when a burst of bright blue magical energy expelled from her finger tips.

The shock of seeing the muggle Petunia use magical energy sent Severus over the edge and his release ripped through him before he could question what he'd just witness. The blast of magical energy hit the far wall causing a large hole to appear further giving evidence to the fact that she had done it.

Severus could do little but attempt to keep his body upright as his seed continued to fill the gasping Petunia as they both panted for breath. Once he was finished he collapsed onto her unable to move as an encompassing slumber began to overtake them both.


	42. Chapter 41:The Late-Bloomer

**_Chapter 41: The Late-Bloomer_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Severus's Bedroom, The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **H** aving awoken to find themselves hot and sticky from their mutual efforts before succumbing to sleep, Severus and Petunia attempted to make sense of their pleasure filled night and the strange magical light show that resulted because of it. The obsidian eyes of the raven haired wizard fell upon his current lover and a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"You're a witch." he said amazed by her magical aptitude.

Petunia looked positively frightened when he said those words and Severus scooted closer to her in bed taking her hand in his and kissing it as her trembling ceased.

"I...I hate being called that...it makes me think of some horrid old hag dressed in a black robe and hat with green skin a boils setting on a broom she knows very well she's too big for." replied Petunia.

The raven haired wizard couldn't help but laugh at the muggle description of a magically inclined woman. It was clear that Petunia knew next to nothing about the magical world despite her onset of abilities.

"Tuney...being a witch is nothing to be ashamed of...especially when it appears you are quite powerful." said Severus attempting to ease her mind. "When did...your powers manifest?...was it something that occurred before or did I bring this about when we...were having sex?"

Petunia sighed looking over her new found lover for a few moments before speaking.

"As much as you'd like to believe you are that good in bed Severus Snape, it pains me to say that this...issue with magic was something that manifested the summer of last year." admitted the apparently magically inclined young woman.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Severus with a look of concern that spoke volumes about how much she had come to mean to him in just a short amount of time.

"What was I suppose to say..."Hey look I'm a freak too?" she asked sounding as if she had been near tears. "I never wanted anything to do with magic...and it's not like I can go to Hogwarts like you and Lily did at this age."

"You are not a freak Petunia...your possibly a melodramatic harpy but not a freak." replied Severus. "And as for developing your talents...I could teach you a few things and request you be given your N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S."

"Why...why would you want to help me with this after everything that's happened?" she asked still shaken about her deepest secret being revealed.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Severus moving toward her and kissing along her neck while still holding her hand in his.

Petunia closed her eyes taking in the rather male scent of him and the sensation of his warming kiss.

"S-Severus..." she whimpered as he maneuvered his way on top of her as she lied back against the mattress once more.

The raven haired wizard's eyes met her dark gaze as they seemed to stare into each other's very souls.

"You're my witch now." said Severus softly before once more impaling the newly discovered witch onto his aroused appendage.

Petunia let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes losing herself in the intensity of her apparently determined lover's thrusts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

Severus grunted spilling his seed once more into the willing woman below him as he panted for breath along side her on the mattress. Just as before she had released a bit of magic that further damaged the nearby wall.

"Fuck..." said the raven haired wizard finding himself to still be in awe of his new lover's manifested magical abilities. "I think we were perfectly in sync that time."

"You are so horrid." panted Petunia turning her attention toward the ceiling. "I have to get back before someone starts asking questions, even though I am of little importance to anyone at home as it is...one can never be too careful."

"You're important to me." said Severus with a serious expression filed across his sallow pale face. "In fact...I'd like to see you later if you can arrange it."

"You need rest and a few proper meals." said Petunia making it clear that she had not forgotten about his condition following the assault he suffered that her father and his friends had participated in.

"I'll rest while you're away...as for the meals...I see no reason you can't accompany while I adhere to your wishes." said Severus kissing her hand once more. "We can speak more about your latent abilities in the shower."

Petunia had barely any time to protest before Severus waved his hand demonstrating that he was more than qualified to teach her about her powers due to his individual expertise, and levitated her toward the bathroom.

"A levitation spell makes life a lot easier most of the time." he said taking pride in his own magical abilities. "It's definitely true in this particular case."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bathroom, The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Proving once more that he had been incapable of keeping his hands off her, Severus had Petunia Evans pressed against the tile of the shower as he held her in place in the wake of a series of jutting thrusts while the two of them showered. The elder sister of his former lover cling to him as if for dear life as she began to feel the familiar sensation of her magical energy boil to the surface.

Severus seemed to anticipate this and used his own magic to shield them when she really got going. It had occurred to the wizard, despite his need for sating his lust that Petunia's magic was only partially manifested as if on a subconscious level due to her fearful suppression of it.

Water continued to trail down their respective backs as Severus thrust into the newly awakened witch loving the feel of her body as it began to once more yield to his prowess despite them being in the shower.

"S-SEVERUS!" screamed Petunia seeming to finally let go as a burst of magic came from her fingertips once again.

"YESSSSSS!" hissed Severus gripping her tightly as his seed poured into her at the onset of the burst of magic.

Panting and hugging their bodies tightly together, both Severus and Petunia seemed to be basking in the aftermath of their sexual encounter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Petunia found it hard to say good-bye to him despite the fact that she was going to return at a later time before her family decided to inquire as to her whereabouts. Severus pulled her into another heated series of kisses as she attempted to get the front door open. His questing pale hands trailed along her waist and he pressed his apparently always present erection against her slender frame in a bid to get her to linger.

"S-Severus I really have to go." she said giggling at his childish antics.

"Can't you tell them to piss off and stay here with me...it's not like they'll be missed?" he asked in a tone akin to a whine.

"You are so horrid." she said kissing him once more before attempting to pull away one last time. "I'll be back before you know it."

"What the fuck am I suppose to do with you gone for hours?" he asked in a pitiful tone.

"Clean this place up." she said before kissing him one last time and taking her leave before he could grab her and pull her back inside.

"You little minx I'll get you for that." he declared as she took off toward her own home.

Severus lingered on the front step watching as she disappeared into the distance fearful of her travels and contemplating if he should join her despite her objections prior to her departure. He knew she wanted their new found relationship to be kept a secret, he didn't disagree. From his experience with trying for a relationship with Narcissa Black, it seemed the more people knew about something the more they worked to tear it apart and he was in no way going to allow that to happen with Petunia.

Her father already hated him due to Lily's lies and half-truths.

The last thing he needed was for Petunia to be targeted by her self indulgent sister's nonsense. With a sigh, Severus turned his attention back to the mess he'd made of the house while given to his drunken stupor, he truly missed his mother and had been concerned for her welfare but there was little he could do about it aside from keep the house tidy as she would have.

Closing the door behind him, Severus got to work cleaning of course he had the advantage of using his magic to get the job done a lot quicker. As he moved about casting spell after spell, he came to the conclusion that Petunia Evans was indeed a late-bloomer when it came to quite a lot of things.


	43. Chapter 42:The Prospect Of A Bright Fut

**_Chapter 42: The Prospect Of A Bright Future_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"She wants somebody to love...To hold her...She wants somebody to love...In the right way...She wants somebody to love...To kiss her...She wants somebody to love...In the right way...She's crying out that she loves me...Holding my hands so I won't leave...'Cause baby don't wanna be lonely...She says "I just want you to hold me"..."}She, Zayn_**

 _Open Road, England, Muggle World..._

 **P** etunia Evans held tight to Severus Snape's waist as he continued to steer his newly acquired motorcycle that he had won in a card game along the cold dark streets that crossed their path. It had been three months since she revealed her magical secret to him and they began to become intimate prior to their road adventure and neither of them knew where they were going, a detail that greatly annoyed Petunia despite her attempt to follow her lover's go with the flow attitude. He had talked her into taking a ride after showing up near her home wearing a leather jacket and repeatedly revving his bike to get her attention.

He was quite excited to inform her that he met a world renown Potions Master and requested to be trained under him. The process would take a good deal of time to complete but he wanted her to be the first to known. Petunia had been excited for him and the prospect of becoming a Potions Master meant he'd be able to do what he loved most and make a good deal of coin doing it.

Still, it saddened her to have to note that he was leaving and from the way he spoke of his newly reestablished ambitions he wasn't coming back to Cokeworth any time soon.

"Tuney." said Severus pulling his bike into a clearing and stopping for a moment.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked trying her best to keep her sorrow from spoiling his excitement about his new future prospects.

"Listen...I know I'd have to be gone for quite some time...but I was hoping..." he began unsure how to tell the newly discovered witch how he felt about her. "I have something for you."

Petunia arched a brow as he took off his hand-gloves via his teeth and dug into the leather coat he wore.

"I don't want you to get all worked up, but I'm told it's called a promise ring." he said. "I enchanted it of course for obvious reasons but if you you'll agree to wear this ring until I return then your patience shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams...I won't force you to wait for me...if you feel at any point that you can't simply take it off and I'll know not to bother to return."

Petunia looked at him for a moment before turning her attention to the ring, it was small and made of a good deal of silver with a little serpent carved into the side of it. She smiled at him as tears began to stream down her cheeks. All this time she believed she had to give him up for him to achieve his dreams and he was willing to give her a lasting commitment.

"Oh Severus it's beautiful...of course I'll wear it." she said as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It fits perfectly." he said observing how easily it went on and didn't fall off.

"Indeed it does." she replied looking at it over and over again. "Thank you."

"No...thank you." he replied kissing her lips with all the passion she stirred within him.

Finally contented, they got back to their bike ride in the blissful silence of mutual companionship.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Laughter filled the Snape household as both Severus and Petunia ventured into the front door still riding high off their celebratory dinner and dancing craze from the local pub. It was all fun and games until a light weight drunken Petunia accidentally used her magic to launch one of the less than savoy patrons across the room after he attempted to fight an equally drunken Severus over a lousy song disagreement.

The two of them took off like a bolt of lightening rushing from sight as everyone fell into a state of panic trying to figure out how drunk the man had to be to ram himself into a wall with an projector.

"You are truly despicable." said Petunia trying her best to appear sober despite her condition. "Look what you made me do to that poor man."

Severus stumbled a few feet before collapsing onto his back along the cold hard wood floor.

"Sweetheart, you mustn't be too hard on yourself...he was blood drunk and obnoxious." he replied still laughing at the whole situation. "He probably won't even feel it come morning."

"Mother was right you are an improper influence." she said trying to keep from laughing despite her apparent amusement. "You're a bloody wild man."

"Wild man am I?" asked Severus getting up from the floor.

Petunia was forced to endure another fit of giggles as Severus took it upon himself to pounce on her like a prowling cat causing her to slap him across the backside and giggle some more.

"Are you mad woman you can't strike a wild man...your liable to be mauled." growled Severus pulling her close and nibbling on her neck and chest.

The laughable antics of Severus Snape turned into a heated testament of his passion for the Petunia as the two of them had gone from drunken horseplay to intense intimacy in a short span of time.

"I'm going to definitely miss this when I leave." said Severus kissing Petunia feverishly.

"So will I." replied Petunia gripping him as if for dear life.

She gripped him even tighter when she felt the rather familiar intrusion of his massive appendage impaling her for all he was worth in a bid to sate their mutual lust. Closing her eyes, Petunia attempted to capture this moment, possibly the last she would ever feel in terms of intimacy with a wizard like Severus Snape.

As he proceeded to thrust as if neither of them had a single care in the world while lying across his family threadbare sofa, Petunia could only imagine what the future had in store for them as she found herself glancing at her promise ring.

Over come with emotions, Petunia gripped him as tight as she could manage in a bid to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"I...I love you Severus." she said believing it was to be more of a confession to herself than to him.

Unbeknownst to her, he had heard it all the same and his thrusting intensified. He was far too stubborn to voice his own affection in that regard due to it not working out so well for him in the past but it didn't stop him from reacting to it all together.

"If you truly love me you'll be here waiting for me when I return." he grunted. "Just give me some time...I will return to you..."

Petunia moaned in his ear further increasing his need for her and ensuring his pace quickened.

"S-Severus..." she called out to him with the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She had not wanted him to go but she knew he would most likely die if he stayed in this town. It was witnessed first hand when her father attacked him and left him on the side of the road.

Before long he reached his end filling her with his seed and collapsing onto her as he gasped for breath. Petunia smiled at him moving his sweat slick raven hair from her view of his eyes and kissing his abnormally large nose.

"If you don't mind my asking...where would one go to get a concoction that forces one to tell the truth?" she asked suddenly breaking her silence.

Severus arched a brow at this.

"Let's just say there is someone I know that is badly in need of a wake up call." she said.

"Some muggle giving you trouble?" he asked amused. "Well, the best way to get them to tell the truth is to drop a bit of Veritaserum into their drink...a good three drops should be sufficient and watch the fireworks."

Petunia smirked thinking precisely how effective the potions must be if one only needed three drops to make someone spill their guts. It sounded like the perfect concoction needed for what she had in mind.

"And where would someone get something like that?" she asked.

"I could give you a bit of course." said Severus interested to know what she planned to do with it.

"Won't you get into trouble with magical law enforcement?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

"Calm down witch...it's not like I have to steal it or brew it with ingredients...mother keeps some in the cellar...she has three phials brewed last I checked and it's quite powerful." replied Severus with a grin. "She once threatened to pour some in a glass of water I was drinking to find out if I was lying about breaking her favorite flower pot."

"Your mother sounds like a right good nightmare." said Petunia.

"She was a saint as far as I am concerned, it's Tobias that was the family nightmare." replied Severus.

He got up from the sofa, adjusting his attire and tucking his cock back into his trousers. Petunia watched him walk toward what appeared to be a cellar door and venture down into the darkness.

He returned holding a small clear phial with strange looking black liquid swirling inside.

"This should be enough for whatever you've got planned." he said with a smirk as she took the phial from him.

Petunia kissed him once more pleased to have the phial as the gears in her mind began to turn in relation to the possible uses of this wonder serum.

"I'll be here to see you off...there's something I have to attend." she said kissing him once more before getting to her feet as he spelled her clean. "Do not leave without saying good-bye to me...I want to get your farewell gift before hand."

"Alright." replied Severus intrigued by what that gift might be.

Of course he was thinking of something along the lines of it being already unwrapped and quite pleasurable.

Petunia made he way home with the Veritaserum in tow. She knew all too well what she wanted to get Severus for a send-off gift and she was told it was better served cold.


	44. Chapter 43:A Right Proper Send-Off

**_Chapter 43: A Right Proper Send-Off_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Grand Street Crossing, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he looming gray clouds looked to be quite imposing as Severus Snape stood with his motorcycle ready to embark upon a whole new adventure. Unfortunately for him, it meant that he would have to leave Petunia behind as he had no means of supporting her prior to becoming a Potions Master and the position he had been given meant that he was to be isolated with his mentor for an unseemly number of hours on any given day of any given years before his work was complete. While he held on to a bit of hope that she would indeed wait for him, his past experiences with witches had made him quite weary in that regard.

The onset of rain had not been enough to put a damper on the mood for Severus the moment he saw Petunia making her way over toward him with a big smile filed across her face. She threw her arms around his neck the moment he pulled her close and they shared an intensely passionate kiss.

"Tuney." said Severus pleased that she arrived despite the weather.

"I wouldn't have missed your departure for the world." she said smiling. "And as promised I have a little gift for you."

The raven haired wizard arch a brow at this.

He didn't see it packaged or in the form of clothing or lack there of considering their location.

Knowing all too well what he had in mind Petunia rolled her eyes.

"You are just horrid." she said. "My gift is locked within my memories...and since you are so good at magic and what not I'd like you to project them."

Severus had no idea what projecting her memories had to do with his gift but he went along with it any way.

" _memoria proiectura_." he said with a wave of his hand.

Petunia's memories seemed to leap from her mind and cast a wide view against a nearby wall as if she had been a human projector.

Severus was quite puzzled when he saw that whatever she wanted him to see took place in the Evans family home. He did his best not to snarl when James Potter appeared sucking up to Mr. and Mrs. Evans in true Gryffindor fashion. Lily was beside him clinging to his arm in the most familiar of ways but her presence didn't bother him in the least.

It had not escaped Petunia's notice that Severus had little to no reaction when he saw her sister up close in her projected memories. She figured there would be some residual feelings but there wasn't even a trace of longing behind his obsidian eyes, something that made her smile to herself as if she'd just been given the answer to a silent question.

There was a node of apprehension in him when his eyes fell upon her father, the ramifications of the assault the man had participated in against Severus was still being felt by the young wizard even months after the fact.

Petunia took his hand and reassured him that this was as close as he would ever have to be to Richard Evans again as the two of them proceeded to view her memories.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _The Evans Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

James Potter was grinning like a fool causing Petunia to roll her eyes in disgust. It wasn't that she had a problem with her younger sister finally having given up on a romantic relationship with Severus, purely for selfish reasons by this point, but James was as slimy as anyone she'd ever known.

Everything about him screamed "apparent waste of space"and Petunia believed even Lily despite her many transgressions could have done a lot better when choosing a boyfriend.

"I own quite the racing broom." said James bragging to Richard about his magical possessions. "Fastest ever made...practically makes me unstoppable when I'm on the Quidditch field."

Lily had been all smiles and of course a constant show off when it came to mundane things such as house chores as if she truly wished to make things easier for their mother whom had spent hours getting the house ready with Petunia's assistance for their arrival.

Petunia nearly vomited from all the times Lily had gone on and on about how "wonderful" James Potter had been and enduring her side comments about him in comparison to Severus Snape.

She had nearly blown a fuse when Lily mentioned what it was like to have sex with either of them and how she much preferred James when in the privacy for their formerly shared bedroom.

It took a good deal of effort to keep from screaming how Lily only slept with Severus once and it had been when he, himself was a clueless virgin and not the experienced young wizard that Petunia herself had come to know.

Still, the newly awakened witch found herself with the perfect weapon to derail the "Lily can do no wrong" train that lead her life from the moment the red head attention harlot was born.

Lunch was a boring affair with more grandstanding on the part of the idiotic James Potter, whom to Petunia seemed to be the absolute worst kind of man the wizarding world had to offer and she didn't know much about his history with Severus. His blatant arrogance and obnoxious obsession with himself only made her want to break every bone in his body and this was their first meeting.

Her moment finally came when everyone retired to the sitting room for tea. Moving quickly, she dosed three of four cups slated for her father, her sister and that awful James Potter to drink while she and her mother had their tea poured last.

Lily was the first to drink from the potion laced tea.

A smile filed across Petunia's face as she observed her self-absorbed younger sister.

Her father drank next.

His past crime of beating a young man nearly to death was due to be exposed in the presence of his wife whom he had wanted as far away from his dark deed as possible.

Then James Potter foolishly drank from his cup.

The pawns were set and the game was just getting started.

Petunia took in the surreal peace of oncoming vengeance before ripping the pleasant little false worlds of those she deemed unworthy of respect asunder.

"So...Lily...is it true that Severus Snape raped you?" she asked sipping her own non-potion laced tea.

"No." replied Lily finding herself startled by her reply. "Severus did no such thing...we had sex but that was only due to me coercing him...he wanted to wait until we were married but I had no intention of marrying him...I needed to see what it was like before I talked to James."

James Potter spit out his tea upon hearing that Lily had sex with Severus Snape. Richard Evans had been stunned as he looked upon his daughter feeling his insides turn to mush when he realized he had possibly killed the young man over a lie his daughter told him.

Lily looked absolutely horrified that she had revealed that to her father of all people.

"Um...I..." she stammered unsure of what was happening to her.

"Did the encounter result in pregnancy?" asked Petunia casually sipping her own tea as if she had not a care in the world.

"Yes but I terminated it because I didn't want Severus' baby and I knew if he found out he'd want to marry me." replied Lily now putting a hand over her mouth.

"You told me you never touched Snivellus!" said James getting to his feet.

"So James...was it true that you were in on the apparent plot to murder Severus Snape and then covered it up to save face for my sister?" asked Petunia continuing her line of questions.

"I..." began James Potter doing his best to try and cover his answer. "I didn't give a rat's arse what happened to Snivellus so long as Remus didn't have to go to Azkaban...if he's dead then good riddance I'd do it all again just to be rid of the half-blood urchin...can you believe he had the audacity to make me look bad with his test scores and he isn't even a real wizard?"

James covered his mouth when he saw the expression on Lily's face.

"Y-You tried to kill Severus?" she asked in confusion.

"What difference does it make, at least I didn't murder a child." replied James glaring at her. "Any way I wish I had killed him considering you were giving him trim the entire time."

"I was not!" replied Lily telling a bit of truth in that regard. "It was only the one time...and I did it because I was afraid to face you without experience he was the only boy I trusted and he didn't even want to do it."

Petunia turned her attention toward her father Richard.

"What difference does it make!" he said angrily. "He's probably lying dead in ditch anyway."

"And why would you say that Father?" asked Petunia still casually sipping her tea.

"Because I made sure of it!" shouted Richard Evans before catching himself. "I beat an innocent young man nearly to death and just left him on the side of the road with the rubbish...and now I find that I had no right to because the rape story was all a lie."

Lily looked positively horrified.

"Daddy you...you killed him?" she asked unsure if she even knew whom the man she called father was anymore.

"If it wasn't for your lie...I never would have...what have I done?" said Richard turning a shade of green when he thought about the ramifications of committing murder.

Mrs. Evans had been speechless. She never had an unkind thing to say about young Severus and was always grateful to him explaining the ways of the magical world to Lily when she was only a nine year old girl confused about her new found abilities.

Everyone knew what he had to endure growing up and how he was the poorest boy in Cokeworth and now her family had wronged him in ways that couldn't be mended.

Disgusted by the whole lot aside from Petunia, Mrs. Evans grabbed her coat and made for the front door. Richard got to his feet and chased after her.

"Mildred!" he shouted a broken man. "Milly wait!"

No sooner had they gone did Lily turn her attention to her older sister.

"What's the big idea with all of those questions about Snivellus Tuney?" she hissed narrowing her emerald green eyes at her sister. "Where you trying to kick up a hornet's nest?"

"What's the big idea of you pretending to be so innocent Lil?" asked Petunia. "Were you trying to play virgin for Jimmy Potter?"

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Lily as tears streamed down her cheeks. "YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ME AND WANTED TO DO EVERYTHING YOU COULD TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, your perfect life is well in hand...for now." replied Petunia. "But I wonder how long you can keep those twisted secrets from festering like old sores little sister...sooner or later the truth will out."

With that Petunia grabbed her own coat and left the house in search of Severus memories in tow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Grand Street Crossing, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape was rendered speechless as he looked upon his rather clever lover. He had no idea of what she had in mind when he gave her the phial of the most potent truth serum in the wizarding world. Now he had seen first hand just what her use for it was.

"You clever little minx." he said pulling her into his embrace. "That was utterly brilliant the looks on their faces...definitely well worth the wait."

"They will probably act like it never happened but the point is the truth was heard in some fashion. " replied Petunia.

"Indeed." replied Severus with a smirk. "And what grand fashion it was."

The two of them shared another series of passionate kisses.

"Thank you." he said meaningfully.

"You didn't deserve to be hunted for her lies." replied Petunia. "And she was brought down a peg or two...I have no idea what my parents have ins tore for my bitch sister, but I'd like to think she has been put on notice."

"Of that we are in agreement." replied Severus kissing her once more. "You are an amazing woman Petunia...believe me when I say I will return to you."

Petunia closed her eyes trying to compute these last few moments to memory before she pulled away from Severus and allowed him to get ready for his journey.

"I love you." she said meaning ever aspect of those three words.

Against his better judgement, Severus met her gaze and uttered the reply she wished so desperately to hear.

"I love you too."

Looking down at her promise ring, Petunia found just enough comfort in those words to hold on to hope of his return.

"I'll see you soon." said Severus with a cocky smile. "Expect to make up for a good deal of lost time."

"You are such a horrible boy." said Petunia returning his smile before he fired up his motorcycle and sped away.

She watched him disappear in the distance the fact that he neglected to say good-bye had not been lost on her. It was another clear indication that he intended to see her again.


	45. Chapter 44:Tea And Letters

**_Chapter 44: Tea And Letters_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Ahh the future how bleak for some and enlightening for others...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _(1991)_**

 _Outside, Modest Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **R** ain had proven to be of no consequence to a rather distraught Lily Potter as she made the journey to London England from Godric's Hollow where she lived with her husband James and two children. There was a look of determination filed across her face as well as a good deal of sorrow. It seemed the weather was more than a fitting backdrop to her emotions at the present time. Moving quickly, Lily Potter approached the front door of the modest flat and began knocking.

She stood on the first step for several moments before she heard the rattling of a chain and the clicking of locks signaling the door was soon to be opened. Her emerald green eyes did their best to show off her apparent delight at once more coming face to face with her elder sister despite the fact that they had rarely spoken in years due to leading separate lives and raising children.

Petunia had looked to be doing well, her hair in lengthy curls at her shoulders and her complexion slightly tanned as if she'd been having quite a bit of fun in the sun. She still dressed much like their mother, favoring pastel colors and cotton wool to any other style of dress despite the year. She often remarked about how clothing for women was getting to be a bit out of hand and fought to preserve tradition as if she were a relic from the past.

Her dark eyes were fixed upon her younger sister, standing with a thick coat draped over her shoulders out in the rain. A look of utter resignation filed across the elder Evans sister's face and she ushered her younger sibling inside her cozy flat without a word at first.

"So..." began Petunia walking toward her beige colored sofa. "What brings you to my home?"

Lily began to rid herself of her wet coat and shoes turning her attention to hanging it up on a nearby coat rack.

"I...I suppose I'm long over due for a visit." said Lily, her vibrant red hair braided into a ponytail as she made herself comfortable by sitting in the empty arm chair.

"That is my husband's favorite chair." said Petunia meeting her sister's unsure gaze. "He will be quite miffed if anyone other than him sits in it."

Lily got to her feet and moved toward the other end of the beige sofa where Petunia sat.

"You always talk about my brother-in-law, but whenever you come around or anyone visits he's always out working." commented Lily. "We were informed about the wedding but I can't think of anyone who knows what he looks like you don't even have a single picture of him or the children around."

"Given how busy we all stay day in and day out it's a rarity to even have guests over." replied Petunia. "You've never been so concerned about my family before Lily, what's with the sudden interrogation about my husband?"

"I wasn't trying to interrogate you Tuney...it's just...well no one's ever seen him or can recalls seeing him if they had." replied Lily with an arched brow. "If it wasn't for James and I accompanying you to the hospital when you gave birth to the boys, I'd swear you were delusional about being married."

"Just because my husband works hard to provide for our family it doesn't mean that he doesn't come home." said Petunia trying to keep a lid on her annoyance with her younger sister.

"That's another thing...you never refer to him by his name...you always say "my husband". Lily pointed out. "Don't you think it's a little strange?"

"Not in the least." replied Petunia. "He is my husband and I am quite proud to let it be known."

Lily sighed knowing full well that was all she was going to get out of her sister in terms of whom the man she married had been.

"Now that you are done with frivolous questions...I would like to know what your reasons are for coming all the way to London on such a rainy afternoon." said Petunia studying her younger sister intently.

Lily couldn't place the reason why, but she noted that there was an air of superiority surrounding her elder sister and the house didn't seem quite as cozy as it appeared. It seemed more like the place was a stopping grounds than a home being so clean and tidy with barely a stitch of recognizable familiarity.

It was the kind of house overachievers would have when living without children. The traditional wall papering and shag carpet did little to disguise how cold the place seemed. In Lily's opinion, Petunia's flat could have simply been bare and the feeling would at least match the surroundings.

"Well..." she began finally coming back to her own reasons for being there.

Despite the distance between them over the years, Petunia Evans was still very much a protective elder sister and noticed the slight shivering her younger sister had been given to due to being out in the cold.

"Before you begin, I'll make us a bit of tea...it should warm you up properly." she said.

"Thank you...Tuney." replied Lily with something of a sad smile as she realized very little had changed between them as the years passed.

"Of course." said Petunia getting to her feet and moving toward her kitchen.

As the elder of the Evans sisters rattled around in her small but quaint kitchen her sister caught sight of the writing desk along the far corner of the sitting room for the first time since she arrived.

There were stacks of parchment piled high and it seemed as though Petunia conducted a lot of business at that table. Fresh ink and new parchment had been on hand as well as a letter, a rather unceremonious thing lying on the top of the desk amid the stack of parchments.

Lily got to her feet to examine the letter better, curious to see whom had written it as she noticed rather quickly that the thin black scrawl was not from her sister but from the familiar hand of her former dearest friend.

Immediately intrigued by the handwriting and the current date, Lily snatched up the letter noting the signature at the bottom was indeed from Severus Snape, wizarding world renown Potions Master, author, and Spell-crafter.

She smiled some noting the casual theme of the letter.

 ** _Petunia,_**

 ** _I have given some thought to your recent list of ailments and have concluded that perhaps you might be pregnant, your bouts of nausea are a good deal in line with morning sickness and quite frankly I am worried. I shall stop by for tea later before leaving for my newest assignment._**

 ** _P.S. If you should vomit while I am there please refrain from doing it in my cup of tea._**

 ** _Severus S. Snape, P.M._**

Lily almost couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Severus Snape corresponding with her elder sister, whom at one point had been his nemesis, but he was stopping by for tea.

"Having a ball going through my personal letters are we?" asked the voice of a newly returned Petunia Evans as she made her way toward the sofa with a tray of tea and biscuits in hand.

The red head witch had been momentarily startled by her elder sister and did her best to fit the letter back onto the writing desk and moved toward the sofa, careful not to sit in her sister's husband's chair.

"You haven't changed at all...it's like when you couldn't resist snooping through my diary." said Petunia in tone that reflected disappointment more than outrage.

"I-I didn't know you were ill." said Lily not knowing how to approach the subject of her snooping. "It's good to know that Severus is looking out for you though."

"Why do you care?" asked Petunia in a bored tone. "He was in town and is more than qualified to check out my ailment...or did you not know that in addition to becoming a Potions Master he had been a trained field physician."

"I didn't know about any of it." confessed Lily feeling rather lousy about her lack of connection to people whom had always been there for her. "H-Has he said anything...about what happened at Hogwarts...when we were teenagers?"

Petunia sat back against the sofa with the same bored expression upon her seemingly pale face.

"He hasn't mentioned you at all." she said evenly. "In any case he rarely visits and it's always due to medical reasons."

"Too afraid to go to the hospital?" asked Lily with an arched brow.

"It is my husband's personal opinion that I consider." replied Petunia. "Severus is highly qualified and therefore he is trustworthy in the eyes of my husband."

"It sounds like your husband has you best interest at heart." said Lily sounding a bit down.

Petunia arched a brow this time around.

"I beg your pardon?" she said wanting to press her sister for more information.

"You are going to find out eventually, so you might as well hear it from me..." sighed Lily meeting her sister's eyes as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "James is being unfaithful."

Petunia had not been surprised by this in the least. In fact she'd known about James Potter's callous need to bed Quidditch groupies for years now. Still, she feigned shock to appease her sister if only to soften the blow of her appearing the fool for her choice in men.

"You must be devastated." she said quite naturally.

"I am." replied Lily wiping away her tears. "I never believed in a million years that after giving that man two children and the best years of my life, that he'd be so callous as to carry on behind my back."

"Speaking of the children where are Harry and Howard?" asked Petunia.

"Primary school of course...Harry's soon to be eleven this summer and of course he's off to Hogwarts when the time comes...poor Howard has a good two years to go before he could join him." replied Lily wiping away her tears. "They have no idea what their father's been up to."

"As well they shouldn't." replied Petunia feeling a bit of pity for her young nephews.

"How are Silas and Sebastian?" asked Lily thinking of her own nephews. "I haven't heard much from them since their birth."

"They are off at school...my husband didn't want them anywhere near public schools and we've got the money to send them where ever we with for the time being." replied Petunia. "They'll return for the summer of course...just before Harry's birthday."

"Severus' letter states that you are having bouts of nausea and that they could be an indication that you are pregnant." said Lily studying her elder sister's expression.

"I shall inform my husband one way or another about the baby following my examination." replied Petunia. "With our luck we could be getting twins again."

"Good luck with that." replied Lily with something of a smile. "I'll bet he's just waiting to have to change diapers."

"Actually, my husband was very good with the twins." replied Petunia with a hint of pride in her tone. "He's good with anything he sets his mind to really."

"I'll bet." replied the red head witch.

Taking a cup of tea into her hands and sipping it down a bit, she looked over at her elder sister with a something of a knowing smirk.

"Alright Tuney...sister to sister...how good is my brother-in-law between the sheets?" asked Lily.

Petunia's cheeks turned bright red and she nearly spit out her tea.

"I am not going to discuss the private nature of my relationship with my husband with my little sister." she said seemingly outraged.

"Oh come on Tuney...I've told you about every bloke I had." replied Lily. "Why can't you share just this once?"

"Adolescent fumbling with Severus Snape and your less than lackluster tale of James Potter isn't something you should be proud you shared...if anything it makes me feel sorry for your having such horrid experiences." said Petunia with a sigh.

Lily smirked as she watched her sister.

"Wow...he must be exceptional if you feel sorry for me." she said having tricked her sister into sharing a bit about her love-life than she wished to.

Petunia rolled her eyes. She was about to say something more when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Severus...he'll want to start the examination and be gone as quickly as possible." she said moving toward the door.

Seeing that this was her cue to leave, Lily got to her feet spelling on her now semi-dry coat and shoes as she too approached the door.

No sooner had she done so, she caught sight of a now thirty-something Severus Snape standing out in the rain. She didn't believe it was possible but he had been taller than she remembered, his lean pale frame had been tightly bundled via a coat to keep back the harsh weather and his shoes appeared to be quite shiny despite the gloom of the afternoon.

"Severus?" said Lily before she could stop herself.

Snape looked up at the red head witch as if she were a mere obstruction.

"I apologize Petunia, I didn't realize you were having company...perhaps we should do the examination another time." he said evenly.

He didn't appear the least effected by Lily's presence and spoke in a very professional manner.

"Nonsense, Severus." replied Petunia. "Lily was just leaving...and I feel much too dreadful to reschedule."

She made room for Severus to step inside the house, where Petunia was kind enough to take his wet coat and he took off his soaked dress shoes in an attempt not to track muddy water along her carpet.

From what Lily could see as she stood near the front door, yet to venture out...Severus Snape wore a navy blue muggle dress suit and finely pressed long sleeve white shirt with an impressively muggle tie. He had his lengthy raven hair combed quite neatly and pulled back into a ponytail.

He wore a silver wrist watch and fished into his front pocket for his black rimmed reading glasses.

Petunia ushered him toward the armchair her husband was so fond of and he pulled out a spelled chart as she made her way toward the sofa pouring him a cup of tea. Lily recalled Severus writing something about wishing for her not to vomit in his cup when he got there.

Finding that there was little more to see aside from a run of the mill check up, Lily finally took her leave of them. Her mind was racing with questions about what lead Severus to become as successful as he was and why there was no mention of him ever having a family of his own in the years following his leaving of Hogwarts.

The rain continued to beat down on her as she made her way home to prepare for the arrival of her children and her thoughts turned toward preparing Harry for his inevitable journey to Hogwarts. Still, her mind had taunted her with the astounding fact that Severus Snape had become quite impressive over the years.


	46. Chapter 45:The Invasion Of Private Thou

**_Chapter 45: The Invasion Of Private Thoughts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This chapter was quite amusing for me...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **U** pon returning home, Lily smirked as she found that she still was in possession of a letter from Petunia's writing desk. Her sister's lack of answers to questions about her own personal life had filled the younger witch with a curiosity that she never truly knew how to control. It was a lot more interesting than her current day to day, as she moved through the eerily silent house she shared with her husband and two young sons. Neither of which had been home, James was possibly out being the adulterous prat he always was and the boys were still at Primary school.

With a sigh, Lily made her way toward the sofa of her own sitting room spelling the neatly folded letters she had taken from her sister's home to follow after her and she sat down to read them in the privacy of her own home. Her curiosity as to the kind of man whom seemed quite capable of keeping her elder formerly prudish sister pregnant yet hardly ever could be seen by anyone she could recall was intriguing to say the least.

The first thing she noticed when looking upon the letter was the name Reynard at the bottom and that the letter had been addressed to "Vixen"a rather hilarious pet name for Petunia by this man if ever there was one.

The intro made her laugh as well as she began to read.

 _ **To My Slumbering Vixen,**_

 _ **I cannot tell you how difficult it has been to lied in bed miles away from you in the middle of the night while my cock seeks relief. There seems to be no end to these blasted meetings and all I wish for is to venture home even for a few hours and sink into the depths of your warm body. I am haunted night and day as I travel with images of the things we've done together and the ideas of what I wish to do to you in the future.**_

 _ **Your last letter was quite informative of how I left you that morning and regrettably so, spent, sore and of course with my seed dripping between your lovely thighs...what I wouldn't give to have wakened to such a sight.**_

 _ **Even as I sit writing this, my cock is aroused to the point of being unbearable, when my business has been concluded I expect you naked and spread eagle in the center of our bed waiting for me when I walk into that door...if we have guests they'll just have to be contented listening to your screams of pleasure because I am not going to be very patient when I arrive.**_

 _ **I wouldn't be surprised if the boys end up with another sibling or two before I am through with you.**_

 _ **I'll be home soon so you'd better be prepared.**_

 _ **P.S. I am well aware that you enjoy having the house all neat and tidy so that we can make it dirty again.**_

 _ **Thinking of last time,**_

 _ **Reynard.**_

Lily's eyes widened once she had finished reading the first of the three letters she had taken from her sister's writing desk. Of all the things she had expected, the simply explicit words of her sister's apparent husband had not been it. It was no wonder Petunia had been so reluctant to speak aloud about her evidently passionate husband.

The red head witch quickly fanned herself trying to keep the rampant images of what they possibly could have done in that house she had just visited and what everything had looked like when once they were finished.

It seemed that her elder sister wasn't a much a stuck up prude as Lily had initially believed if she could keep the appetites of a man like Reynard satisfied. For a moment she thought about her own situation with James and wondered what she had been doing wrong if he needed to seek trim from Quidditch groupies and a man as sexually abrasive as Reynard settled for the likes of Petunia.

Filled with the desire to know more about this mysterious man whom she figured had been her brother in law according to his words about Petunia's children getting another possible sibling, Lily turned her attention to the second letter she had swiped from her elder sister's home.

 _ **To My Naughty Vixen,**_

 _ **That last letter you sent to me describing all of the wonderful things you will do to my cock when I return home was most enlightening. Your rather detailed description on how tight your trim will feel impaled upon my blood engorged appendage is more than enough to make me wish this blasted convention was over. I am almost tempted to say to hell with it and come home earlier than I planned.**_

 _ **It has come to my attention that it's been quite some time since I've tasted you on my tongue...would you prefer I begin our encounter with that given how much I recall making you beg for it. Would you in turn allow me to suckle your rather impressive breasts like those early years before you were on reserve for breast feeding.**_

 _ **How I long to be inside you instead of wasting my time speaking to another long line of corporate hacks pretending to know anything about making any sort of coin in the real world.**_

 _ **I just had the most vivid and delicious fantasy of you being taken by me in the board room screaming for all of them to hear while your breasts bounce in rhythm with my thrusting cock...can you see it too?**_

 _ **Does your body ache for me as mine does for you?**_

 _ **I'll wage that it does...even from distance I can hear you panting for more. Think of me while you relieve your ache with your fingers tonight...I know I'll be thinking of you while I am forced to delegate the sating of my lust to my hand.**_

 _ **Until I return,**_

 _ **Reynard.**_

By the time Lily finished the second letter she could hardly breathe and it was quite close to the time her children would be home from school. For the first time in her life a pang of jealously had gone through her when she thought about Petunia. She had indeed lucked out with his Reynard and he quite frankly made for an interesting bloke.

She could tell that he missed her sister terribly despite all of the smut in his writing and she supposed that was how they passed the time when he'd been off on business trips and having no choice but to leave his wife behind.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Lily got to her feet and folded the letters back up and placed them under a skillful concealment charm and put back into her coat pocket. There was still one letter left to read before her curiosity would inevitably lead her back to her sister's flat where the others would be stacked on top of her writing desk.

For the time being, the red head witch had to get the house prepared for her boys' arrival. She would have plenty of time to read the third no doubt steamy letter before bed as she had not expected James to stick around even if he did bother to show up on time for dinner. He still believed her to be clueless as to his adulterous ways and for the moment she was contented to keep it that way.


	47. Chapter 46:An Ideal Home

**_Chapter 46: An Ideal Home_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Kitchen,The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry James Potter and his younger brothel raced inside the house following another long day at school. Out of the two brother's Harry had looked the most like James but had Lily's emerald green eyes. Howard had bright red hair like his mother and his father's dark eyes. Despite being two years apart, Harry and Howard were more like twins when it came to Lily raising them while her husband and his friends were off squandering their coin on adventures and playing brutal Quidditch matches.

At the time her youngest son had been in her belly, Lily had spoken to Petunia and Sirius Black about making amends with Severus Snape, despite the fact that the wizard was no where to be found and hadn't spoken to her in years. James pretended to go along with the idea even when she voiced her opinion of wishing for Severus to be the boy's godfather. Of course James was merely biding his time before Lyell Howard Potter had been born and she seemed to give up on the whole idea of Severus Snape being their son's godfather.

Lyell had come rushing into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Mummy...we're home." he said rather sweetly as he hugged her legs while she stood before the sink scrubbing away at a few left over dishes from cooking. "Where's your brother Harry?"

"Right here Mom." replied the ten year old boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"What happened to your glasses?" asked Lily with an arched brow.

"They're broken." replied Harry looking down at the floor below his feet.

"Broken?" said Lily with her hands placed upon her hips. "Harry James Potter that's the second pair this week...what's going on with you?"

"Mummy someone hit him." said Lyell trying his hand at defending his brother rather miserably.

"Quiet you little imp." growled Harry balling his fists as he glared at his younger brother.

"HARRY!" shouted Lily trying to figure out why her son was becoming so enraged and violent all of the sudden.

"Look I'm sorry about the glasses, it's kind of hard to keep them from breaking under some prat's fists." said Harry. "But he should learn to keep his big mouth shut."

The green eyed young wizard stomped off toward his bedroom not wishing to be interrogated by his mother as to why he had been having so much trouble in school.

"Harry's always angry Mummy." said Lyell.

"Not now Howard." said Lily trying to regain her composure. "Get ready for dinner...I'll go and speak with your brother."

The red head boy nodded and did as his mother instructed him to do while she made her way toward her elder son's bedroom.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Harry's Bedroom, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

As Lily Potter stood at the door to her eldest son's bedroom, she briefly recalled her parents having to put up with Petunia's less than savory attitude a time or two. They had sent her to her room which did little to curb her outbursts whenever something didn't go her way, but it was their means of dealing with her.

"Harry." said Lily stepping inside her son's bedroom.

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his pale cheeks and his eyes wet despite his anger.

"I don't know his name okay." replied Harry quickly. "He's just some red head bloke that thinks he can treat people any way he sees fit because he can play sports and I can't."

"I can see that you are upset, but was lashing out at your brother truly necessary?" asked Lily kneeling beside his bed.

Harry sat with his arms folded across his chest and his face red from a mix of embarrassment and form something else.

"Is that a hand print across your cheek?" asked Lily with her eyes wide with concern.

"It's nothing." replied Harry looking away from her.

"Harry James Potter, is someone putting their hands on you?" she asked stunned by the treatment her son was getting from someone else's child at school. "I have to talk to your father about this..."

"Who cares what he thinks...he's hardly ever around." growled Harry not at all having anything pleasant to say about his father.

Lily looked upon her eldest son with confusion for a moment. He had been such a happy loving boy before hand some time after he turned ten he became a brooding brat given to lashing out at everyone in the room.

"Harry that's no way to speak about your father." said Lily not wishing to indulge in her son's disrespect.

"Go ahead make excuses for him...like you always do." growled Harry narrowing his green eyes at her. "He gets away with everything and you turn a blind eye because you fancy him."

For a moment, Lily had been back at Hogwarts arguing with a teenage Severus Snape in the corridors after class. Her son had apparently been of the same mind about James as her former best friend and she would bet her last sickle that he had known about the numerous affairs but she wasn't quite ready to face speaking to him about it yet.

He was only a boy after all and still in the blissful days of Primary school despite whatever issue he was having about this red head boy bullying him. She made up her mind to have a talk with his teacher and put a stop to it once and for all. Harry would be going to Hogwarts soon enough and he'd be all the better for it.

"Diner is waiting downstairs, you are to clean yourself up and eat with the rest of the family." she said not wishing to fight with her own child any longer. "Tomorrow, I will have a talk with your teacher about this so called bully breaking your glasses...until then...you are going to apologized to your brother and act accordingly young man."

Harry looked at her for a moment resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Then got to his feet and went to wash up for dinner. Satisfied that her son was complying with her demands, Lily made her way back downstairs toward the kitchen to have dinner with her children.


	48. Chapter 47:Contrasts By Night

**_Chapter 47: Contrasts By Night_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Kitchen,The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **A** ll was quiet around the Potter household as Lily sat down with her sons round the dinner table in a bid to consume their evening meal. James had called ahead and explained that he and Sirius were going to be "burning the midnight oil" after another shipping mishap at the shop and told her not to wait up for him. With a sigh, she pushed her peas across her plate in much the same disappointed manner as her eldest son had when informed of his father's apparent absence.

Lyell ate with as much ease as he always had content to make playthings of his meal before eating them often incurring a less than kind look from his older brother and mother before resigning himself to eat quietly before finishing and going to bed.

Harry had been the last to leave the table, still refusing to eat his peas or speak of his most embarrassing moment where the red head bully had broken his glasses. Lily had enough of his sulking and dismissed him for bed.

Without a word he had gladly gotten to his feet and retreated to his room dreading the fact that she would be speaking on his behalf to the mother of his bully and his current teacher making him appear even more of a weak and whining brat to those whom taunted him.

Lily Potter set about washing the dinner dishes and taking out the garbage all while her mind drifted back toward the rather steamy mystery of her elder sister's husband "Reynard". She wondered if it was even his real name given that he called Petunia Vixen. Scraping peas into the rubbish bin and placing her hands into the murky dish water had been all her night had been good for once the boys retired to bed for school the next morning.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

With a discontented sigh, Lily Potter moved across her silent and darkened bedroom toward her large plush four poster bed with the numerous pillows of silk and cotton. The color had not mattered in this bland world of existence some girlish shade here a touch of mature input there, anyway one looked at it she was a mere housewife going through the motions about an empty bed she found herself awaking in every morning.

As she lied down, Lily recalled the letters she had taken from Petunia's home shortly before she returned and had read at least two of before the boys arrived. Feeling a bit relieved that James had not come in for the first time in years, Lily summoned her coat via magic and the letter's she warded.

Leaning back against the pillows on her bed, She took the letters into her hand and eagerly read the third letter expecting it to be just as steamy as the first two.

 ** _To My Delectable Exquisite Vixen,_**

 ** _It may well please you to know that I can still taste you on my tongue after our departure this morning I was tempted to have another lick...I have no doubt that you, my naughty Vixen are smiling at this very moment. When I think of all the hours I have to endure yet another conference with mindless fools droning on and on about their production numbers shifting my thoughts to you in that red dress you brought for my last birthday, that I now favor even above the green one as of last night._**

 ** _My cock aches just thinking about having slipped between your lovely thighs while you wore it. The material as soft to the touch as your sweat slick skin. The very fragrance of you haunts me. I find it rather fitting to say that the things you do to me are positively criminal and I should lock you up for all eternity to preserve some manner of goodness on my part._**

 ** _In fact, I plan to do just that when I get home._**

 ** _Are you envisioning it just as vividly as I am Vixen...my cock slowly sinking into the depths of your warmth while you desperately try and escape the bonds wrapped around your wrists and ankles...or would you prefer it be my tongue invading your warmth while you thrash about begging for more and whimpering for my cock?_**

 ** _I'd savor the taste of you even then before filling you with my seed and getting us on the path to possibly having another child...are those naughty fingers hard at work stroking that hollowed empty space just begging to be filled? Do you imagine me sucking them as dutiful as I do your breasts when I'm inside you? Perhaps, that is the first thing I'll do when I return._**

 ** _How I love to watch you naked and writhing before me._**

 ** _Reynard._**

Lily could hardly catch her breath as she finally finished the third letter she had taken from her sister's home that afternoon. She considered reading the first two over and over noting that this Reynard had been the sort of man she never would have expected her prude of an elder sister to want to have anything to do with.

The Petunia she knew would have scoffed at the vulgarity of this letter and possibly reported Reynard for his candor. Of course that was the Petunia Evans whom had been unwed and spent most of her time in her younger sister's shadow.

In all truth, Lily didn't know what to make of her elder sister after years of not having been privy to her goings-ons in life. They exchanged letters but none were even remotely close to the letter's she found from Reynard. Casual condescending this that spoke of childbirth, birthdays, possible holiday plans and so forth.

It made no sense to Lily that Petunia had been living a life that far exceeded the excitement of her own. James was rarely home, despite no longer being gone for the purpose of playing Quidditch. He had hurt himself during one of the season matches some years back and the injury ensured he would never play again crushing his dreams of being a world renown Quidditch Chaser from when they were kids.

He had changed drastically over the years, his belly became enlarged due to his excessive drinking. His hair was going, his eyesight had been poor to begin with but he never seemed to be able to do well with paperwork or any sort of academic related position. He was fired from numerous positions before he even managed to get the shop up and running.

They were burning through the finds due to mismanagement of shipments and the loss of sales despite Sirius Black becoming partner and putting up the galleons to keep them afloat. The stress and strain had caused Lily to have a rather frightening miscarriage of their third child and regular bouts of depression.

Her sorrows only increased when she ventured down to the shop where James as spent his hours working and spied him bending some young blonde bimbo, possibly just out of Hogwarts, over his desk while Sirius did his best to make excuses for him.

Settling into bed, Lily had turned off the lights and put away the letters she'd taken from her sister. There alone in the dark and half way to sleep with the words of Reynard still sinking into her mind, she realized that this was Friday and the children would be home for the weekend so her talk with Harry's teacher would simply have to wait.


	49. Chapter 48:Mothering Nature

**_Chapter 48: Mothering Nature_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...As Promised Trickster32...and for those interested Reynard=Male Fox and Vixen I am sure you know is Female Fox...of course you will find why these names are used in the letters eventually...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Market Place, London England, Muggle World..._

 **L** ily Potter escorted her two sons, Harry and Lyell toward the front doors of the local market. She'd been so busy fussing about with Harry and the subject of his broken glasses that she had hardly noticed that Petunia had been there as well with two boys whom looked to be a good deal similar to each other. Both had messy raven hair and dark eyes and both seemed to be on their best behavior despite the fact that they were only eight years old.

"Tuney?" said Lily finally noticing her elder sister.

"Lily." said Petunia as the red head witch approached her with her boys. "Hello Harry, hello Lyell...you probably don't remember me much but I'm your mother's elder sister, Aunt Petunia."

"Hello...Aunt Petunia." said Harry meeting her gaze with as little confidence as he had the bully at school.

He shoved his hands into his pockets watching her twin sons come an inspect Lyell before the three of them began making funny faces at each other.

"These are your cousins, Silas and Sebastian." Lily said introducing them. "I haven't seen them since they were babies but my have they grown."

"Like weeds, I'm afraid." remarked Petunia looking over her children with the utmost affection behind her eyes. "They are doomed to take after their father in that regard and he can eat one out of house and home when the shopping isn't done right...bloody man doesn't gain much weight luckily for him."

Lily found that hard to believe but smiled as she looked upon her nephews. They had the same dark hair and dark eyes she had come to note when they were born. Although Silas was slightly more pale than Sebastian, they seemed like happy healthy children.

"Lyell was or last born thus far." said Lily showing her sister her youngest son.

"Weren't you pregnant last summer?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

"I was." replied Lily. "Miscarriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said the elder of the Evans sisters meaningfully. "It must have been a terrible thing to go through."

"It was." replied Lily wanting to change the subject. "Anyway what's got you out and about, are you feeling any better since Severus' visit?"

"Much." replied Petunia with a fond smile. "Say what you will, but that man can work miracles."

"I'll bet." replied Lily with a smirk.

It was strange to look upon Petunia in public with her twins sons and recall the rather steamy letters Lily had read from Reynard to her and the nickname of Vixen. She seemed quite content with her life and even more so with her marriage.

"As it turns out, we have a family trip scheduled before Harry's birthday...and I was of the mind to ask if I could keep the boys for the weekend...Silas and Sebastian could use the company and their father is out of town at the moment." said Petunia breaking her younger sister's train of thought.

Harry looked over at his mother for a moment confused about the sudden interest of his Aunt in his and his brother's lives after all this time and then excited about having something to do besides stay in the same boring house for the weekend.

"Well..." began Lily considering it. "I don't want to cause you any trouble...Harry here can be a real handful."

The green eyed wizard narrowed his eyes at his red head mother at the perceived insult to his character.

"Oh they won't be any trouble." said Petunia. "They are my nephews after all."

"You say that now." said Lily with a chuckle.

As she and Petunia continued to chat, some nearby clerk came out of the store with a fresh bag of goods and handed it to her.

"Here you are Mrs. Prince." he said with a smile. "These are the supplies your husband ordered, give him my warmest regards if you please."

"Will do Karl have a nice day." replied Petunia pleasantly.

"Mrs. Prince?" said Lily with a smile. "That's what's become of your last name?"

"Better a Prince than a Potter I'd say." countered Petunia with a smirk.

"Touche." replied Lily knowing her sister had her there. "I'll return with you to drop off he boys, make sure they get where their going alright."

"Of course." replied Petunia with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Harry Potter had not been particularly impressed by his Aunt's modest looking flat as his brother and cousins raced ahead of him toward the front door. They laughed and played as if they had not a care in the world, the bliss of youth seemed to know no bounds with them.

Lily entered the flat as she had before still finding it odd and less than comfortable a place for a family of four. Of course it was Petunia's home after all and she knew little to nothing of her sister's comforts. Aside from what she learned about this mysterious Reynard.

Once the boys settled in, Petunia went to get lunch started for them leaving Lily to wonder about the sitting room as she causally placed the letters she had taken with her to her home back into the pile upon the writing desk and managed to get her hands on a couple more. A small smile filed across her face as she noticed she had taken five this time around.

"What are you doing?" asked a rather inquisitive Harry whom had been standing behind her.

Lily nearly jumped when she heard his voice.

"Harry weren't you playing with the other boys?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you going through Aunt Petunia's things?" asked the green eyed wizard studying the parchment in his mother's hands.

Lily looked at her son for the longest time. As much as she loved him, he was quite the pain in the rear when it came to always watching and questioning whatever she or James did. Life had been so much more simple when he was a baby.

Still, she thought of a lie a rather quick lie to get him on his way. She wanted to leave as soon as possible after all and five letters were all she managed to grab for the long weekend with no children and possibly no James to interfere in her reading.

"I was straightening the mess of her writing desk." said Lily casually. "Your Aunt can be quite hopeless at times."

Harry watched her for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention to his cousins and brother calling for him in their bedroom.

"HARRY COME AND PLAY!"

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she quickly spelled the letters to fit into her coat and walked into the kitchen with Petunia.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Kitchen, The Prince Residence, London, England, Wizarding World..._

Petunia had been in her own little world happily moving about her modest kitchen making a good deal of sandwiches for the boys. Lily smirked believing she looked a good deal like their mother use to bouncing around the kitchen back in the days of their seemingly long past youth and cooking up a storm to keep her husband and children satisfied.

"I'm heading out." said Lily.

"Well don't be a stranger." replied Petunia humming along to a tune in her head as she continued to get things ready for her sons and nephews.

As Lily made to leave, it had occurred to her that her sister was a natural when it came to being a mother. She had her fair share of issues with the awkward stages of youth but when it came to finally having children of her own, she was well and truly ready for them.

Closing the front door behind her, Lily Potter took her leave of her elder sister's home still rather curious as to whom her mysterious brother-in-law had been and the nature of his relationship with her seemingly bubbly home-maker sister.


	50. Chapter 49:A Nighttime Introduction

**_Chapter 49: A Nighttime Introduction_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Are you lot satisfied with twisting my arm?...well I suppose Dramatic Irony will have to suffice then...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry James Potter found himself wakening in the middle of the night quite parched and rather inquisitive of the noises coming from the sitting room. He heard the front door open and close briefly and the voice of his aunt from his rather comfortable position on the second bunk bed in the bedroom of his two younger twin cousins. At first he felt rather protective of his newly acquainted Aunt Petunia and felt it was his duty to check on her. It made sense given that he was the eldest boy in the household and his uncle had been away on business.

{"You weren't suppose to be back until Monday."} said the voice of his Aunt sounding a bit surprised.

{"As if I needed another day to convince those idiots to sign the latest shipping contracts."} said the voice of a man he had not recognized. {"Where are my boys?"}

{"Sleeping."} replied Aunt Petunia with something of fondness in her tone. {"They've spent all day participating in horse play with their cousins and it wore them out."}

{"Cousins?"} asked the man in a curious tone. {"Your sister's children are here?"}

{"Indeed."} replied Harry's Aunt. {"They are quite rambunctious but nothing one wouldn't expect from boys."}

{"I shall like to meet them come morning."} said the man sounding pleased at the notion. {"For now I have pressing matters to attend to..."}

Harry briefly heard his Aunt let out a loud squeal followed by a fit of giggles before she and the man moved toward what Harry believed to have been her bedroom slamming the door behind them drowning out the sound of their shuffling feet.

The green eyed wizard lied there for a while drifting back to sleep until the urge to use the loo had gotten the better of him and forced him awake.

Unable to resist the urge for long, Harry sat up finding himself surrounded by darkness and climbed out of the top bunk bed, he moved slowly down the ladder in a bid not to waken his sleeping younger brother and twin cousins as he fumbled his way through their foreign bedroom and out into the darkened hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Loo, The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Harry had barely managed to recall where the loo had been fumbling around in the dark and careful not to knock over a series of figurines that were along a shelf near the door to the bathroom. He fumbled with his sleeping trousers as he aimed at the loo. Once he had finally settled and began to relieve his aching bladder, the green eyed wizard noted the rather constant pounding that seemed to be coming from the far wall.

The wall was apparently connected to his Aunt's bedroom and thus he was privy to the constant beating of what he deduced to have been a headboard by the sound. There were a few muffled voices and then a bit of shouting followed by a scream and then everything ceased.

The green eyed young wizard had been more than a little nervous when he finally finished his business in the loo and made his way back toward the hall. The sound of Aunt Petunia's door opening prompted young Harry to move toward the kitchen. He was still parched and wanted to check on her, citing his being the eldest of the boys in the household with her husband gone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Darkened shadows loomed in the kitchen as Harry stepped inside finding himself greeted by the sight of a tall shirtless man wearing only a pair of dark trousers. His pale skin seemed to be glistening from sweat and he moved as if he'd been exhausted.

"You must be...Harry." said the voice of the man cutting through the darkness of the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Harry froze not knowing if he should speak with the strange man in the darkness.

"Not to worry boy, I'm not a home invader." he said as if he had read Harry's mind. "I'm your Aunt Petunia's husband."

The green eyed wizard seemed to relax a bit.

"I-I thought you weren't coming home until Monday." he said.

The man standing in the darkened kitchen seemed amused by this.

"So did your Aunt." he replied not at all hiding the amusement in his tone. "Of course I surprised her...she's a bit worn out I'm afraid...is there a reason you are prowling the halls this late?"

"I-I was thirsty." said Harry noting how his voice trembled due to thirst and fear.

The man in the darkness of the kitchen waved his hand and produced a glass of ice cold juice. Harry's eyes widened when he noticed this man, his apparent uncle through marriage had been magically gifted much like his mother and father.

"WOW!" said Harry rather impressed. "You can do magic!"

"I should hope so...of course I wouldn't be much of a wizard if I couldn't." replied Harry's Uncle.

"I can do magic too." replied Harry excited about being at his Aunt's house once more. "But Mum says I'm not allowed to because I'm underage."

"Your mother is a very wise woman to caution you on that...but you have only a few months left before you are permitted to go to Hogwarts so don't be too down about that." replied Harry's Uncle. "But for tonight...you may cast one spell before returning to bed...with my permission."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked stunned.

His mother never let him do magic in the house for fear of it alerting the Ministry Of Magic.

"Choose wisely, you are only allowed one free spell." said Harry's Uncle.

The green eyed wizard thought for a moment. He had been so excited about getting to practice magic that he had not realized that he didn't know a single spell.

"Something the matter Harry?" asked his uncle.

"I-I just realized that I don't know a spell." said the boy disheartened.

"Not to worry." replied his uncle.

The man moved toward the boy pulling a large black wand from his pocket and handing it to his young nephew.

"W-What's this?" asked Harry in confusion.

"This is my wand, you will get one and whenever you feel ready...you can wave it and say _Lumos_."

Harry smiled looking at the wand in his hand, he waved it and did as his uncle said.

"Lumos." he said.

The green eyed wizard's eyes filled with delight when he made a white glow burst from the tip of the rather average looking black wand.

"Uncle I made it work." he said pleased with himself for performing a bit of magic.

"Indeed you have." said his Uncle with a hint of pride in his tone. "I want you to remember this moment Harry, even when you return to school and that red head bloke gives you trouble...you have performed your first official magical spell outside of Hogwarts...not an easy feat might I add, so the words and less than savory antics of a Primary school brat pales in comparison, does it not?"

Harry had been amazed by his uncle's knowledge of what was happening to him.

"Yes." replied the green eyed wizard not taking his eyes off the wand.

He could see his uncle for the first time since entering the darkened kitchen. Aunt Petunia's husband had indeed been a tall man, thin in build with lengthy hair the same raven color as the hair of the twins and eyes of obsidian. He looked a bit pale even in the darkness of the kitchen and more so in the glow of the wand's light. The most interesting feature about him had been his abnormally large nose which from Harry's perspective seemed to suite his face.

"Drink your juice and then off to bed with you...tomorrow we will all embark on a little adventure." said Harry's uncle.

"Okay Uncle." replied the green eyed wizard delighted to see what sort of adventure awaited him in the morning.

He finished off his juice handing the glass to his uncle as well as the wand. For a moment, he didn't feel so out of sorts or angry in the least. The green eyed boy was rather grateful for it and showed his appreciation for his Uncle's kindness by hugging him before trotting off to bed.

"Nox." said Severus Snape as the soft white glow of light from the tip of his wand faded.

He resumed consuming his own drink before making his way back toward his bedroom where his wife had been fast asleep following their late hour coupling. He thought a good deal about the son of Lily Evans and James Potter, remarking to himself how the boy had been nearly the spitting image of the arrogant Gryffindor prat whom had made his life a living hell, but then he also had the same emerald green eyes of his mother and an innocence that made him tolerable.

"It was interesting to finally meet you Harry Potter." said Severus in a low tone that only he could hear.


	51. Chapter 50:Bonding And Breakfast

**_Chapter 50: Bonding And Breakfast_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Twins Bedroom, The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning had come and with it the beaming rays of the looming sun and the prospect of wonder about what the new day would bring. All four of the slumbering boys had not moved despite the passing of hours until the door burst open and the sound of an elephant running through the room awakened the twins who immediately broke into fits of giggles as their father entered tickling them on each of their bunks.

"Dad..." said Silas attempting to get away but unable to do so due to his laughter leaving him winded.

Severus Snape turned his attention to his younger son Sebastian making quacking noises like a duck as he too fumbled in a bid to get away from being tickled.

Both Harry and Lyell watch with smiles as their uncle played with their cousins before he turned his attention to each one of them unleashing a handful of magical feathers upon the lot of them.

Laughter filled the room as all four boys scrambled out of bed and raced down the hall.

"Severus stop tormenting the boys and let them get ready for breakfast." said Petunia smiling to herself as she finished setting the table.

Snape turned his attention to Harry once all the tickling had been over with.

"I have something for you Mr. Potter." He said in something of an amused tone.

He opened his hand and Harry gasped noting his uncle had given him a new pair of glasses. They were quite impressive and made him look a bit grown up.

"These should last you a while." said Snape handing them to the boy. "And they won't ever get lost."

"How did you know I needed new glasses?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Dad knows lots of things." said Sebastian with a smile.

"I bet he can tell you what you are thinking." said Lyell.

Harry looked at his uncle for a moment not sure what to make of him. He had been quite kind to him despite knowing so little about him and his cousins seemed to be fond of him.

"Thanks uncle." he said putting on the glasses.

They were a perfect fit.

"You can keep them in addition to your old pair but I warn you these are more durable...so you don't have to worry about them while playing." said Snape turning is attention toward the door. "You boys get ready for breakfast and we'll see what's on the docket for the rest of the day."

"Are we going to go somewhere fun?" asked Lyell with an arched brow. "I'd like to go somewhere fun uncle."

"Then go somewhere fun we shall." replied Snape treating the boys to a smile as they all jumped into the air in celebration.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Kitchen, The Prince Residence, Modest Flat, London England, Muggle World...

Severus Snape walked up behind his rather busy wife Petunia wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his body against hers. He took in her scent relishing it almost as much as the scent of the pancakes she made for breakfast.

"You are looking extremely well Mrs. Prince." said Snape kissing along her neck as she stood near the kitchen sink.

"Mmmm...so are you Mr. Prince." she replied seemingly melting into his embrace despite her back being pressed against his chest.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." she replied.

His hands trailed down to her belly and a smile filed across his face.

"And how is this little one?" he asked.

"Possibly as rambunctious as the other two children you've given me." said Petunia with a smile of her own.

"About last night..." began Snape only to find himself being bombarded with memories of coming home and making love to his wife late into the night.

"Last night was perfect." replied Petunia leaning into his kiss once more. "What do you have planned for the boys?"

"I was thinking we make the trip home." replied Snape.

"With Lily's boys?" asked Petunia.

"Why not...it's soon to be Harry's birthday and we have that family trip coming up." replied Snape letting her go after another kiss and made his way toward the table for breakfast. "Besides I was thinking of grabbing Draco along the way."

"A house full of boys...my poor china." said Petunia with a look of feigned fear.

"Like you don't know the spell to repair it." said Snape with a smirk. "Besides, we are going to need to prepare the nursery and I don't trust Regulus to actually do it the way it needs to be done."

"He does love undermining you now and again." remarked the blissful witch. "I suppose I could use a break from this cramped flat, Lily's been stopping by quite a bit recently and It's been difficult to keep up appearances."

"So I saw." replied Snape sitting back in his chair with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands.

"Poor thing has been out of sorts since the miscarriage." said Petunia recalling what Lily had told her back at the market.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replied Snape reading his paper.

"Are you truly after everything she's done?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

Snape closed his paper and met the eyes of his pregnant wife.

"Despite what you might believe, I am capable of having sympathy for her children...just not the father of said children." he said.

Petunia shook her head. Somethings never really seemed to change despite the years and the amount of distance. Severus Snape was still the same horrid boy she knew when they lived in Cokeworth as children. She just has the good sense to wait for him as he asked her to and when he finished his apprenticeship, becoming a Potions Master, she was right there with him.

When he was able to put his first potion on the market with full patents, she was there too. He asked her to marry him the moment the checks started rolling in and the galleons started piling to the roof of his Gringotts vault.

"Breakfast!" shouted Silas making his way into the kitchen with Sebastian and Lyell trailing behind him.

"Pancakes." said Harry coming in last as he eyed the goodies scattered across the breakfast table.

"Indeed." replied Snape looking up from his morning paper once again.

Petunia sat down to eat after fixing everyone's plates.

"Harry did you know Mummy can do magic?" asked Silas with a smile.

Harry had been caught off guard by this. He had always been told that his Aunt Petunia was a muggle and knew next to nothing about the magical world.

"Show him Mummy." said Sebastian.

"Yeah show them." said Silas smiling.

Snape turned his attention to his nephews.

"Your Aunt's abilities are to remain a secret...even from your parents is that understood?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Yes Uncle." replied Harry and Lyell in unison.

The both eagerly awaited their Aunt to do something amazing with her magical prowess.

Snape smirked when Petunia pulled a birch wood pearl colored wand from her apron and aimed at the pot on the far side of the kitchen.

"Wingardium leviosa!" she said aiming her spell at the pot and causing it to float into the air.

"You did it Aunt Petunia!" said Harry in amazement.

"Indeed she has." replied Snape with a look of pride on his sallow pale face.

Petunia smiled having impressed the children with her magical display.

"Should I take it up a notch love?" she asked turning her attention to her husband.

"It's your kitchen." replied Snape. "But do remember we haven't eaten yet."

Petunia placed her wand on the table and without uttering a word caused the floating pot to boil and froth with a blue mixture before it changed to red then green and finally dissipated altogether.

"WOW!" said Lyell in amazement. "That was great Aunt Petunia."

"Yes it was." agreed Harry smiling at his mother's elder sister.

She had been the furthest thing from a muggle and his mother had not even known it.

"Remember Harry, no one can know." said Snape looking over at his eldest nephew once more.

Harry nodded in agreement.

His Aunt and Uncle were the kindest people he had ever met, there was no way he'd ruin the chance to learn more about magic and the wizarding world by giving anyone information that they had not been worthy enough to be privy to.

Everyone turned their attention to enjoying their breakfast including Severus Snape whom had finally put down his copy of The Daily Prophet.


	52. Chapter 51:Boys Being Boys

**_Chapter 51: Boys Being Boys_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post so I have no idea how this turned out...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Prince Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been fiddling with his tie for several minutes before his wife walked in with an expression of utter amusement. He'd been wearing the black suit today, one of he favorites. For the moment he'd only been dressed in the trousers with a long sleeve white shirt heavily pressed by her of course and polished equally black dress shoes.

"My don't you look dashing this morning." said Petunia making her way toward her struggling husband. "Did you get all dressed up for me or does this have to do with going to pick up Draco...should I be jealous?"

Snape turned his attention toward his wife. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and an arched brow. He couldn't understand how she always managed to get his blood pumping in the wrong direction whenever he had something important to do but she had.

Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to him, Severus ensured his hands trailed down to her backside slightly wrinkling her lengthy pink dress. She was still fond of pastels despite only wearing them in the muggle world and dressed in such a way no one but him ever knew of her enticing figure beneath it all.

Talking her hand into his, Snape brought it to his pale lips kissing it eagerly before lowering it in a bid to get her to feel his impressive erection.

"What do you think?" he asked kissing her neck as he always had and making her struggle to keep her composure.

"Mmmmm...Severus the boys are awake." she said trying her best to bite back a moan.

"It's nothing a silencing charm can't fix." he growled still kissing her and holding her close. "I believe I've been challenged and you know very well that I can't leave it unanswered."

"Horrid boy." said Petunia closing her eyes due to the sensation her husband was causing to run rampant through out her body.

"Mmmm...of course my Vixen." he replied pressing his erection into her slender frame.

Petunia returned his kiss before pulling away in a bid to ensure they didn't get too carried away before making the trip back to their estate.

"Until tonight Reynard." she said causing Snape to groan as she one lone index finger across his cheek. "For now...you have to go get your godson."

"Our godson." Snape corrected her. "You are as much his family as I."

"Well in any case I have to go and ensure our nephews as well as our children are ready for the journey." said Petunia.

Before she left the room, she made it a point to see to her husband's tie. Snape for his part made it a point to illustrate his brand of gratitude by kissing her lips once more before she walked out of the bedroom. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before following after her. Getting control of himself for the sake of appearances in the process.

As they walked through the hall together, Snape made it a point to remind his lovely wife that their earlier discussion was far from over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Boy's Bedroom, The Prince Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

Snape stepped toward the door way of his twin sons bedroom noting almost immediately that instead of getting dressed the younger boys were embroiled in a pillow fight causing feathers to fly all over the room.

Silas had only one arm in his shirt doing his best to block shots from Lyell via his rapidly swinging pillow and Sebastian was lacking trousers as he tumbled over onto the bed to avoid a pillow striking his face.

Lyell had not changed out of his sleeping attire and grabbed yet another pillow to take on both his slightly older cousins at once.

Snape smirked as he watched them engaging in their horse-play. It never ceased to amaze him just how care free his children were and he worked hard to ensure they could remain that way for as long as possible.

Through all the chaos, Harry had been dressed and seemingly ready for the trip despite his attempts to bring order to the chaos that had been due to his younger brother and cousins.

"Well it doesn't look like everyone is ready." said Snape getting the boys' collective attention.

"Dad!" said Silas smiling once he saw his father with his arms folded across his chest and a look of amusement spread across his face.

"Hi Papa!" said Sebastian. "We were just..."

"Engaging in a pillow fight when you were suppose to be getting dressed?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Yes." replied Lyell still holding the feathered pillows and looking down at his feet as if he were about to be scolded.

"Carry on then boys...Harry how would you like to venture with me for a while and meet up with your Aunt brother and cousins later?" asked Snape turning his attention to his only dressed nephew.

"Yes...that'd be great." said Harry stunned by the invitation.

"No fair I want to go get Draco too Dad!" said Silas narrowing his dark eyes in annoyance.

"It's more than fair considering Harry is the only one whom bothered to get dressed when he was suppose to." said Snape with a smirk.

"But he's going to get ice cream." whined Sebastian.

"Possibly." replied his father before turning and walking out but not before issuing another command. "Have this room clean before your mother sees it or you know very well what she'll do to you."

Sebastian and Silas froze at the mention of their mother seeing their bedroom in such disarray.

"Yes, Sir." they both said in unison.

"You're traveling with her, all three of you...show Lyell around the house when you arrive." he said before making his way toward the front door.

Harry followed after him anticipating the ice cream and meeting this Draco boy his cousins were always going on and on about.

Snape kissed his wife good-bye and headed out with young Harry. It was strange to note how much the boy had been the very image of James Potter but the wealthy wizard held no grudges against him, he was but a boy after all and not responsible for his father's callous behavior when they were children.

"Who's Draco?" asked Harry when they managed to get down the street.

"My godson." replied Snape with a smile. "He's...quite the young lad...of course he take after his father."

"Are we really going to get ice cream?" asked Harry a bit hopeful.

Snape stopped and looked down at him.

"I believe that can be arranged." he said.

The green eyed boy had been quite pleased with the prospect of having one of his favorite treats. He had not known much about his Aunt and Uncle, but he was already starting to prefer spending time with them over being forced to sit at home.

"Isn't Aunt Petunia and the others coming?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"Your Aunt and the boys are taking the floo to the house...we are leaving by another means of travel." replied his uncle as they began walking again.

Once they reached the edge of the block, Snape reached out his hand for Harry to grasp.

"Hold on tight." he said with a serious expression. "Your Aunt would never forgive me if I let you get splinched while traveling...I nearly broke my own arm once and she never let me hear the end of it."

The green eyed wizard nodded and did as his uncle instructed him to do.

"Now this might make you feel a bit ill." said Snape. "Don't worry you are welcome to vomit on the lawn."

Before Harry could say anything more, a crack of thunder sounded causing everything around them to shift and blur before breaking apart and swirling until everything was a black mass of nothingness and then they were no longer in London but in the town of Wiltshire on an estate that seemed larger than life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Grounds, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Wizarding World...

Harry had a hard time noting that his legs were back in place as a wave of nausea over took him. He moved a few feet away from his Uncle and proceeded to vomit all over the grass that had been in front of the enormous wizarding manor where they landed. Snape seemed amused as he waited for his nephew to collect himself and walked toward the front door.

No sooner had Snape rang the door bell, the heavy oak wood door opened and a sleek blond boy of ten years of age came rushing out of the manor with a broom between his legs and his hands gripping onto the wood as if it had been for dear life.

"SEVERUS STOP HIM!" shouted the distressed voice of Lucius Malfoy as he rushed out the door after his son.

He had not been alone as Narcissa Malfoy and Regulus Black came rushing out the door behind him in a bid to assist in catching the wayward boy.

"Bloody hell." said Snape grabbing his wand and ensuring that Harry wasn't trampled in the process.

"Who's that Uncle?" asked the seemingly shaken green eyed wizard.

"That's Draco." replied Snape turning his attention to checking on his nephew briefly. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded still looking up at Draco whom had been terrified at first when his broom had gone into over drive and he knew not how to come down but upon seeing his beloved godfather, he seemed to relax and embrace the chaos that surrounded him despite the fact that his parents and elder cousin were frantic about his possible crashing.

"Wait here." Snape instructed Harry whom had been more than contented to obey as he watched Draco's flight path get dangerously higher and higher.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE LUCIUS DO SOMETHING!" shouted Narcissa Malfoy terrified about her only son's predicament.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!?" shouted her husband as he made an attempt to catch the fast moving wayward broom only to fall flat on his face like a character from Harry's Saturday morning cartoons.

Regulus Black tried his hand at catching the broom only for Draco to be pulled in another direction causing him to lose his balance as he attempted to chase him and run right smack into Lucius knocking them both to the ground.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!?" shouted Regulus in frustration.

"ME!?" growled Lucius in annoyance. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN INTO ME!"

"Boys this isn't helping!" interjected Narcissa still frantic about her son's situation.

Snape stepped in once he caught the direction of Draco's imminent flight path and waved his wand rather quickly.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he said catching Draco at just the right time causing the boy to float in mid air and the broom to come crashing down to the ground without a rider.

Harry marveled at his Uncle's magical skills and even more so at the floating Draco who seemed to delight in all the attention.

"UNCLE SEV!" he shouted pleased to note whom his rescuer had been.

Snape brought the sleek blond boy back down to ground level and Draco rushed over toward him as soon as his feet touched the earth.

"Thank Merlin you arrived when you did." said Narcissa pleased to see her son in one piece due to the efforts of his godfather.

"He's fine." said Snape giving his godson a quick examination. "Nothing broken, sprained, bruised, or scratched...this time around."

"That's was loads of fun." said Draco with a wide smile.

"For you maybe." grumbled Lucius.

"You're the one that gave him the broom, Lucy." said Regulus attempting to catch his breath after all the chaos.

"You're the one that enchanted it, Regulus." growled Lucius narrowing his eyes at his apparent cousin in law.

"Of course." said Snape in something of a bored tone. "You two dunderheads get the boy in mortal peril and I have to come save him from it."

"Isn't that what godfather's do?" asked Regulus with a charming smile.

"Apparently." replied Snape.

"Thank you again Severus." said Narcissa more than pleased to have his assistance.

"No more brooms for the boy until he's properly trained at Hogwarts." said Snape.

"Agreed." said Lucius, Narcissa, and Regulus in unison.

"Who's the lad you brought with you?" asked Regulus finding himself quite confused by Harry's appearance.

"Harry Potter." replied Snape with a smirk.

"Siri's godson?" asked Regulus looking Harry over. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"He's my wife's nephew and by extension, my nephew and she's agreed to keep him and his brother for the weekend...I brought him with me to get Draco and we are headed back to the estate where he will join the rest of the boys." explained Snape in the same bored tone. "Following that I have some work to be done."

"Speaking of, did you get those shipping contracts signed?" asked Lucius with an arched brow.

"I did." replied Snape. "And I am just on my way to completing the latest potion in our apparently vast catalog."

"Good to know." replied Regulus. "I have a meeting to get to...Sev...give Tuney and the boys my warm regards...Lucy...lose some weight you can't even out run a bloody broom on low speed...Cissy do take care."

"Good-bye Regulus." said Snape and Narcissa in unison.

"Sod off you fucking prat!" growled Lucius. "And good riddance."

Regulus smiled and turned tussled Draco's short sleek blond hair.

"Late racer." he said with a smile.

"Late cousin." replied Draco doing his best to fix his messy hair.

Harry had thought Regulus Black to be quite impressive, it was strange to finally meet the wizard whom his godfather grumbled about being a waste of space yet, he seemed just as charming and focused as Sirius Black ever was if not more.

"Nice to finally see you in the flesh Little Potter." he said before taking his leave.

Harry simply nodded as he watched his godfather's little brother go.

Snape turned his attention back to Harry and Draco.

"You two ready to go?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I am very much looking forward to it Uncle Sev." said the sleek blond wizard with a charming smile of his own.

"I'm ready." said Harry moving back toward his Uncle.

Snape extended his hands to both boys, this time Harry knew what to expect and held on tightly as did Draco apparently. He gave Harry an inquisitive look then turned his attention back to his godfather.

"See you later mother, father." said Draco biding his parents farewell for the time being.

"Do take care of the boy." said Lucius to Snape.

"Have fun dear." said Narcissa to her son. "You behave yourself Severus...if I recall you are far more trouble than Draco and young Mr. Potter combined."

"And as I recall Narcissa, your dear husband was the major cause of much of my...juvenile delinquency." replied Snape with a smirk.

"Like hell I was, you were always a horrid little shite even before you met me." said Lucius in his own defense causing everyone to burst into laughter before Snape disapparated with the two boys in tow.

The crack of thunder rumbled in Harry Potter's ears as Malfoy Manor began to fade.

"Boys will be boys I suppose." said Narcissa Malfoy as the three of them disappeared from their view.

"Indeed." agreed Lucius.


	53. Chapter 52:A Measure Of Fondness

**_Chapter 52: A Measure Of Fondness_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...I haven't gone anywhere I was dealing with RL issues in addition to my late grandmother's birthday...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape landed in Diagon Alley with an overly excited Draco and a vastly shocked Harry Potter. He had not intended to have to make the trip to his less used office this afternoon, but he had promised Lucius he'd look over the newly arrived shipping contracts. Harry Potter had been confused at to why they had been in Diagon Alley, he had seen the mystical wizarding shopping grounds more than once as a smaller child but lately his mother had little reason to bring him here.

Draco seemed right at home with all the glitz and shopping opportunities, the sleek blond wizard had been dressed quite like his godfather wearing a flashy but stylish black suit without a tie and bright silver cuffs with a serpent emblem on carved in the center of them. His shoes were as heavily polished as they were equally black. For the most part he looked every bit as the wealthy wizard his home and name implied him to be.

Harry said nothing as he silently took in the strange boy known as Draco Malfoy. At first glance he would have guessed him to be as smug and refined in his tastes as his father appeared to have been during their brief encounter.

"What do you think Potter?" asked the gray eyed junior Malfoy. "Should we get one or two scoops of ice cream this time round?"

Harry was puzzled as to Draco Malfoy's motives for being so nice to him. Naturally, being the son of James and Lily Potter, two known Gryffindors...he was suspicious of almost anything Slytherin in relation, but the thought crossed his mind that his father would not be so keen on him befriending a Malfoy of all people and he simply smiled at Draco.

"I say we see what they have to offer." said Harry with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Draco with a charming grin not so unlike the one occasionally flashed by his father. "So from what I gather, you're Uncle Sev's nephew through marriage?"

Harry nodded as they followed Snape toward his office and through the front door.

"He's married to my mother's elder sister." explained the green eyed wizard.

"Well...I'd say you lucked out in joining us this time round." said Draco putting an arm around Harry. "Pretty soon we'll be at Hogwarts and having all sorts of adventures...and Uncle Sev is quite the adventurer."

"Really?" asked Harry with an arched brow as he watched Severus Snape sift through papers on his rather cluttered desk.

It had occurred to him that his Aunt Petunia was more or less the reason why the wizard's house had been so tidy.

"He calls it a draw back to being a genius...controlled chaos and whatever." said Draco noting Harry's expression upon seeing all the piled parchments and stacks of books.

Snape had finally found the shipping contracts he was looking for and quietly slipped them into his front coat pocket. He turned is attention to his young nephews and smiled.

"Well...since we are here in Diagon Alley...how about some ice cream?" he asked.

"You've read my mind Uncle Sev." said Draco with a wink at Harry whom had not understood why Draco had done such a thing. "Potter and I were just having a discussion about that very subject."

Snape smirked.

"Come along Harry, we'll stop by the shop and pick some up so that we can be on our way." he said.

"Finally got those contract huh Uncle Sev?" asked Draco with a smile.

"Still as annoying as your father are you Draco?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

Harry looked back and forth between Uncle Sev and Draco expecting the blond boy to be hexed for his insolent tongue and found only amusement behind the obsidian eyes of his Uncle.

The green eyed boy was further impressed when Snape tussled Draco's hair and they walked out of the office together waiting for the green eyed boy lingering in shock to join them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

The boys had each gotten their fill of ice cream, although Snape had not been sure if they'd bother with diner when they reached his home. He knew he'd hear an ear full from Petunia about spoiling the lads, but it was more or less something he couldn't help given his former history.

Despite being the father of two rambunctious twin boys, Severus Snape had never forgotten the tragic blow dealt to him when he was informed that Lily had gotten rid of his child. He vowed to be the kind of father he never had and Petunia often brought up his leniency when dealing with the boys.

He knew very well when to implement punishment, of course his approach to that manner of dealing with them had been from the Slytherin perspective.

"Thanks again for the ice cream uncle Sev." said Draco with a charming smile.

"Yes...Thank you..Sir." said Harry unsure of how to address is new found uncle.

He had only recently been introduced to him and found it strange that it was a recent occurrence when the man appeared to have been married to his Aunt for a number of years. He still couldn't believe that the man his godfather spoke so ill about was the same man that had given him ice cream and invited him into his home as if he had known him, his whole life.

"I believe we've all gotten what we came for." said Snape noting the time. "Shall we continue our journey before your Aunt sends out a search party?"

Harry nodded in agreement and Draco seemed to be on his own world with his eyes darting to the nearby broom shop. Snape had been way ahead of him and disapparated from her line of sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Adjacent Street, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

The dark brown eyes of Sirius Black took in the sight of Severus Snape making his way toward a small office building with what looked to be the spawn of Lucius Malfoy and if his eyes had not been deceiving him, Harry Potter.

Sirius shook his head trying his best to make sense of why his godson of all people would be in the company of Severus Snape, whom he had believed to have been dead since he left Hogwarts.

Never one to let Snape get away with much of anything, Sirius took it upon himself to seek out his oldest friend and enlighten him as to what he'd witnessed.


	54. Chapter 53:The More Things Change

**_Chapter 53: The More Things Change..._**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...I apologize for the delays, Had to help with a move and get somethings worked out in R.L...also have been working like mad to get the Animagus achievement in Hogwarts Mystery finally got it as 2am this morning, Sevier Prince is now a Cat Animagus and fully registered...I would have kept it a secret but with Rita Skeeter and Madam Rakepick around to seek out blackmail...there was no way I was giving them the upper hand and I don't care a lick about Voldy or his followers knowing...Fifth year is going to be promising in the game, Prefect, Detention, and Cat Animagus powers. Hopefully we can age properly and a bit of Romance is added...Looking at you Merula...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Potter & Black's Wonder Emporium, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he front door to the rather curious wizarding world shop Potter & Black's Wonder Emporium had opened rather abruptly causing James Potter to nearly topple out of his chair. He got to his feet, dusting off his less than impressive gray suit and straightened his black tie. The lights from the shop seemed to make his glasses shine as he headed toward the front door to greet whomever had entered. Ironically, the years had been far less kind to the formerly highly sought after wizard with impressive Quidditch abilities.

He had been in his late thirties, with a receding hair line despite his best efforts to avoid it, his belly had been like that of many men whom had been given to drink and less exercise when faced with the prospect of middle age and he seemed to sleep less and less as the days progressed due to endless fretting about what the next day would bring in terms of problems and oversights.

James Potter was a far cry from the arrogant bloke that strutted about the halls of Hogwarts like a peacock on Saturday night. His dreams of becoming the most infamous Quidditch player to have ever lived were brought to an abrupt and tragic end when his tendency to flirt with any girl that came into contact with him, despite being married to Lily Evans at the time, put him at odds with a very vindictive Slytherin wizard whom had believed Potter's flirting with his daughter was an insult to his families honor and hexed the bloke something awful and it resulting in an injury that ended his career.

Needless to say, James remained embittered about the ordeal and the fact that it was a Slytherin made it all the worse.

As the glasses wearing leader of the Marauders made his way to the door he had been surprised to see his best friend and business partner with a couple of sandwiches in tow and something of a bewildered look spread across his still impossibly charming face.

"Something troubling you Padfoot?" asked James with an arched brow.

"You're damn right it is..." replied Sirius with something of a growl. "I just saw what looked to be my Godson in the company of Snivellus and Malfoy's spawn."

James caught his sandwich as Sirius threw it to him.

"What do you mean my son was in Snivellus' company...isn't he dead?" asked the elder Potter with an arched brow. "I mean we ran him out of Hogwarts for Merlin's sake with his tail between his legs."

"A-Actually...Severus is a world-renown Potions Master...he's even written books." said Peter Pettigrew making himself known for the first time since Sirius arrived.

"What are you an admirer of Snivellus now Worm-tail?" asked James narrowing his eyes at the chubby rat-faced man approaching middle age.

The years had not been as harsh to Peter given his well managed lengthy hair and snappy suit despite his little earned wages and docile demeanor. He had been talking a good deal of care of himself despite his tendency to revert to rat form whenever living among humans got the better of him.

"N-No Prongs...nothing like that..." said the trembling Peter. "It's just hard to miss."

"Nonsense." said Sirius Black making his way over toward his desk and plopping into his chair. "Snivellus a world-renown Potions Master, after dropping out of Hogwarts..."

"Actually he passed his exams if you recall..." chimed Peter before seeing a less than savory look from James and retreating back to his desk to play secretary for the sake of keeping the business afloat.

James growled as he looked out his window at the shop Sirius had alerted him to when it was first being built, he had known Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black frequented the place...even that they were highly successful, but finding out the heart of such a vast wealth of success for the most infamous potions shop in Diagon Alley was due to Severus Snape of all people made his blood boil, especially when he considered that his own business was floundering.

It irked him to no end to note that Severus Snape was enjoying vast amounts of wealth while he was struggling to pay the bills. He had been among the wealthiest wizards to ever walk the corridors of Hogwarts Castle and now it seemed that wealth was given over to the poorest wizard to ever enter the wizarding world.

"Damn that greasy haired, slimy, son of a bitch." growled James slamming his fist on the top of his desk. "You see what he's doing don't you...trying to get back into Lily's good graces due to our financial snag."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius quite confused as to James' train of thought.

"He knows about my financial issues and he's trying to find a reason to worm his way back to Lily...the greasy haired git is positioning himself to make a play for my wife." said James.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sirius with an arched brow. "I mean...I may or may not have seen him with Harry...at the very least I could have been mistaken."

"No...I'm the one with the poor eyesight if you recall and you'd know my son anywhere...as you pointed out...you're his godfather." said James. "Greasy git thinks he can steal my family...He's got another thing coming..."

Peter Pettigrew sighed from his position at the front desk. He had been friends with James Potter for quite some time and knew all too well the sadness that befell Lily Potter due to his so called friend's'vast number of infidelities and subsequent neglect. He recalled how fond Severus Snape had been of her when they were children, in his mind Lily was better off with Snape than James, but he kept his opinion to himself knowing it would cause a nasty fight if it got out.

"Well...I say we give the greasy git what for, it'll be just like old times." said Sirius Black with his usual charming smile.

"This isn't going to end well." muttered Peter knowing full well that hexing a full grown wizard with understated capabilities outside of Hogwarts was not the same as being children with the Headmaster's favor and people to turn a blind eyes. Severus Snape could very well kill them and he'd come quite close when they were children.

Back then, it was Lily that kept him from going off the deep end. Now...Peter feared starting a fight with Snape would be a guaranteed death sentence due to all he'd lost in the past.

"Nonsense..." said James with an arrogant smirk. "Padfoot's right...it'll be just like old times...and I'll teach that greasy git to steer clear of my wife and boy once and for all."

Peter said nothing more as he turned his attention back to the financial reports. Looking wistfully out the window, he wondered for a moment if Snape would consider hiring him on a book keeper. He had not been one to cause much trouble and he feared the infamous wizard even now despite being years removed from Hogwarts.

Lupin had removed himself from the group partially due to his new job and living arrangements due to his condition, Pettigrew wondered if he could do the same.


	55. Chapter 54:Journey To The Prince Estate

**_Chapter 54: Journey To The Prince Estate_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Outskirts Of Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry Potter couldn't believe his eyes as he, Draco Malfoy, and his Uncle soared high above the far reaching English countryside toward what his Uncle referred to as The Prince Estate. Draco had explained to Harry during the flight that their Uncle was a decedent of the rather reclusive Prince wizarding clan and bought an estate triple the size of his wizarding ancestral home to make a statement to them.

As far as the eye could see, Harry found that the land belonged to his Aunt and Uncle. It had almost been as if they were royalty, given their preferred surname it was no wonder with all the land and holdings in their possession.

"Uncle Sev's more wealthy than I am." said Draco with a smirk noting Harry's reaction. "The only difference is that he's more modest about his spending."

"That's enough Draco." said Snape as they landed near the front door. "Harry you are welcome to explore and adventure all you like...any dangers that might come into play have been well taken care of long ago...don't let Draco or the other boys get into too much trouble...your Aunt is not as lenient when it comes to boys being boys as I am and given her pregnancy she is quite moody on occasion."

"Okay Uncle." said Harry with a smile.

Snape tussled his messy hair and proceeded to open the front door to this multi-billion Galleon Manor. The boys followed him with Harry finding himself more or less a bit intimidated by the sheer mass of the entrance hall to his Aunt and Uncle's home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Entrance Hall, The Prince Estate, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

Snape stepped into his home with a smile filed across his pale face as he found himself taking in the vision that was his pregnant wife trying her best to wrangle her sons and rather overly-excited nephew Lyell following their initial arrival.

"Severus it's about time you got here...what kept you?" asked Petunia turning her attention to her husband as he approached her, his casual steps giving away his intent before he could execute his purpose.

The boys laughed as they noted the minor display of affection via the husband and wife greeting shared by Snape and Petunia.

"Can we go to the greenhouse today Dad?" asked Silas looking at his father with something akin to urgency.

"Oh no..." chimed Petunia knowing what her son had in mind. "Last time your father let you in there you nearly cost him a year supply of Mandrakes...not to mention forgetting your earplugs!"

"Told you she'd still be sore about that." piped Sebastian with a grin.

"Why don't you boys show Harry and Lyell around." said Snape noting his wife tending to favor one side in which to place the weight of her standing over the other. "Draco...not broom stunts today...you've had quite a bit of fun already."

"Uncle Sev...come on...fish got to swim." said Draco with a charming smile.

"Absolutely not...you break another bone and Narcissa won't let me here the end of it." said Petunia.

"Alright no broom stunts from me today..." replied Draco with a flicker of malice behind his gray eyes.

Harry could tell from the looks of him, that Draco Malfoy was quite the trouble-maker and it only made him think the sleek blond had been even more interesting.

"Harry did you see how big Aunt Tuney's house is?" asked Lyell with a voice filled with excitement. "She's got all sorts of things every where and one could really get in a good game of hide n seek here...she says the sitting room is off limits due to it being for guests and we're family so we can go there...we can't go into the kitchens or the Potions Lab or the greenhouse because it's too dangerous...but we can play everywhere else..."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed this estate had quite a bit to discover about it and his own notion of curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Off you go boys, the cook will inform you when you are to present yourselves for dinner and try not to bother the help too much." said Snape now turning his attention to his pregnant wife. "Mrs. Prince...I believe you need to be looked after."

Petunia sighed as her husband took her by the hand and lead her toward their master bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, The Prince Estate, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

Out of breath and seemingly half-distracted, Harry Potter attempted to locate his younger brother, cousins, and Draco Malfoy but their hiding proved to be quite good. He commended the estate for being so vast that it was easy to get lost despite it being the purpose of the game.

He'd been searching for a little over an hour when his attention came upon a vast row of Petunia's planted on one side of the house and smiled. There were roses, and every other kind of flower his Aunt would have liked planted there too.

"You won't find any Lily's here if that's what you are after." said Silas leaning against a nearby tree.

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

"What makes you so sure I was looking for them?" He asked.

Silas smirked knowingly.

"Our mother's are sisters...naturally believing one species of flower would be planted for one sister and not the other would come into question." he said.

"You know I was suppose to be finding you." said Harry folding his arms across his chest.

"I figured you'd get lost...everyone does their first time here." replied Silas with a smile. "Not to worry Cousin...I'm sure you'll find the others once you get a good read on the place..."

"So is this your real house?" asked Harry putting his hands in his pockets.

"Possibly." replied Silas. "We spend so much time traveling we can hardly recall simply being in one place."

"Must be nice." replied the green eyed wizard.

"If you say so..." replied Silas. "I mostly love coming home to Mum and Dad...they are big on enforcing rules but they have fun right along with us."

"My Mum and Dad aren't like that at all." replied Harry. "Well...my Mum spends a lot of time crying and my dad...well he spends most of his time in the company of other witches."

"Truly?" asked Silas with an arched brow.

"They fight a lot and sometimes my dad doesn't come home but they're still my parents." said Harry meeting Silas' dark eyes.

"All parents have disagreements Harry." said Silas. "My Mum definitely yells at Dad on occasion...he seems to enjoy the attention...of course she sees her way to getting what she wants from him eventually."

"Is it true that we go to Hogwarts when we turn eleven?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"Draco says it is." said Silas. "But this is Draco we're talking about...he could sell horseshoes to a cow if he wished."

The two boys shared a laugh at this.

"He seems to like being a show-off." said Harry recalling most of Draco's antics since their first meeting.

"That's mostly because of Uncle Lucius." replied Silas. "He's not that obnoxious once you get to know him."

"But still obnoxious." said Harry with a smirk.

"Most definitely." replied Silas with a grin. "Come along cousin...I'll assist you in finding the others...it'll be supper before you manage it on your own if they haven't already given up."

Harry nodded grateful to Silas for his assistance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

No sooner had they entered the bedroom, Snape scooped Petunia into his arms and carried her through the lavish master bedroom with a good deal of ease. He lied her down in the center of their shared large black four poster bed with sheets of green and black silk and equally black pillows. Petunia often changed the look of the room as with any other part of the house when the mood struck her but most of the time she knew what colors got her husband's undivided attention.

"What took you so long with the boys?" she asked as he began to inspect her belly and kiss her lips after putting her down on the bed.

"Draco had an incident with a run away broom and I needed to pick up those shipping contracts that needed to be signed so that our newly patented potion can be distributed properly." replied Snape still kissing his wife. "Lucius was quite adamant about needing my signature and given my schedule the new phials should hit the market as soon as possible and from there I can focus entirely on you and the boys until this little one arrives."

Petunia closed her eyes as Snape's kiss trailed form her lips to her belly. On instinct she ran a hand through his lengthy raven locks and smiled.

"I've missed you Vixen." said Snape meeting her eyes and finding a look of absolute want behind them.

"Not as much as I've missed you...Reynard." replied Petunia with a small smile before their lips met once more in a passionate exchange.

Snape chuckled at this and looked over his wife once more.

"How's my child?" he asked meeting his her eyes.

"Should be well all things considered." she replied stroking his sallow pale cheek. "All you can eat, perfect temperature, and a full on portable home."

Snape chuckled at this.

"I'd say that trip to Australia was well worth it then." he said with an knowing expression. "Especially given the benefits to traveling with one's wife."

"I can recall all too well, that I was carrying twins while believing it to be only one son for quite some time." said Petunia with a smirk. "Who's to say you haven't accomplished the same feat once more?"

Snape smirked at the idea.

"You know it's as much your fault as mine witch." he replied kissing her once more. "You know bloody well what that red dress does to me."

Petunia chuckled darkly pulling her husband into another series of kisses.

"Perhaps one of us should see to the boys..." she began.

Snape waved his hand casting something of a blue magical cloud. The image of the boys playing rather jovially on the grounds had been shown to the skeptical witch before her husband proceeded to entice her to a bit of fun on their own terms.


	56. Chapter 55:A Lively Fantasy

_**Chapter 55: A Lively Fantasy**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **S** itting alone in the quiet of her home, Lily Potter had once more curled up with a few of the mysterious Reynard's letters to her elder sister Petunia. It had been more than surprising to find that this man seemed quite taken with a muggle like Petunia whom prided herself on being ordinary even going off to school to learn typing...a mundane muggle profession of ever there was one and yet this seemingly exciting Paramour was head over heels for her. A bit of jealously crept into the being of Lily Potter as she eyed the letters she had gotten from her sister's home in London.

It seemed rather strange that someone as ordinarily plain as Petunia could attract the interest of this Reynard to the degree of sending her vulgar letters.

Lily opened up one of the letter's and found much to her disappointment that the letter she had taken was a significantly older one and was filled with longing in the form of Reynard wishing to return home to a pregnant Petunia while she carried her twin sons.

 ** _Dear Vixen,_**

 ** _I've only just received your letter and found it to be quite the read. I am pleased that your pregnancy is progressing well enough, It pains me to say that I am not at all having a pleasant time. This meeting with the newest company to market my work is less than smooth and the delays in shipping have only made the problematic ordeal more trying. I feel that I may not be back in time for your birthday celebration. As always I'll make it up to you._**

 ** _The rain hasn't let up here in the slightest since I arrived and the hours of flight have begun to take their toll._**

 ** _It's only been a week and already I wish to curl up with you and our unborn sons and forget this entire ordeal. I look for ward to your next letter._**

 ** _Forever Yours In Misery,_**

 ** _Reynard._**

Lily had thought the last line was quite amusing. It made her think of her former best friend briefly before she found another letter to pass the time in the empty house surrounded by silence.

Much to her delight, It had been another vulgar infused ramble that set her imagination into over drive. James had been far removed from the romantic lad whom strolled the corridors of Hogwarts with sheer confidence that ignited the interest of many a witch. He'd been well on his way to middle age and there wasn't much of the young confident lad she'd been taken with in her days at Hogwarts despite three pregnancies and an early marriage.

For all her nosing about in her sister's private business, Lily gathered that Reynard and Petunia's marriage seemed to be going strong and for a moment her thoughts drifted toward Severus Snape and what might have been. He had been quite a passionate young wizard, even when they were children. His eyes seemed to smolder with potential implication whenever he looked upon her.

That smoldering implication had not been present that strange night she took it upon herself to visit her elder sister and found out the news of her newest pregnancy. Severus being her healer was quite the change from him using his magical abilities to harm Petunia with a tree branch.

Turning her attention back to the next letter, Lily delved once more into the realm of fantasy where she played the part of the heartsick Reynard's Vixen and his words of comfort had been for her ears. She knew it was a rather twisted thing to imagine given Reynard was in fact her brother in law, but she'd been yet to see him and the implication of mystery caused her dream deterred mind to wonder.

 _ **To My Sly And Often Insatiable Vixen,**_

 _ **Once more I regret having to leave you just before our morning could evolve into something worthy of pleasant memories. Last night was by far the most intriguing aspect of our love-making and I long for my return so that we can begin again. I shall confess that your letter despite being written only moments before my departure, has me wishing to make an early return.**_

 _ **No doubt you were inspired by our sleepless romp.**_

 _ **As I write this, I am reminded of your moans ringing out in my ears a welcome tune at any time of the day if I may be so bold. Only an hour apart and already I miss the sensation of your supple naked flesh pressed against me the encompassing warmth of being between your thighs. Perhaps I shall elect to stay home and send my brother out to negotiate away from the comforts of home, it would be a disappointment to his lovely bride, whom I am quite sure keeps him busy, but if I must suffer to sustain our shared business venture than so shall he.**_

 _ **Surely, this is to be another sleepless night for us indeed. Think of me as you seek to fill the ache between your thighs in place of my cock tonight.**_

 _ **Impatiently Yours,**_

 _ **Reynard.**_

Lily lied in the center of her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had read the vulgar words of this Reynard over and over as if trying to commit them to memory.

 _"Think of me as you seek to fill the ache between your thighs in place of my cock tonight."_

All she had been doing since the boys went to stay with her sister for the weekend was thinking about this mysterious Reynard and trying her best to find relief while her faithless feckless husband went about bending idiotic Quidditch groupies over his desk at the shop he spent most of their savings and his time in.

The first night she had read Reynard's letters, she'd done it by accident. A sleep hazed mind and feverish thoughts further fanned the flames of her depraved imagination and she found herself dreaming of a mysterious man whom had said and did all the right things to make her want nothing more than to be at his mercy from a sexual standpoint.

She thought briefly of Severus Snape, he'd had a good amount of potential from what she could recall of her idiotic younger encounter with him. He'd been much bigger than James and the scared girl that she was believed that it was a terrifying thing to note. There was some pain...a good deal of it with neither knowing how to prepare the other but there was a few moments of good feelings that terrified her more than the pain.

Looking back, she could not believe all the stories about the wizard she introduced to sex pleasuring quite a few witches following her very public break up with him in a bid to pursue James Potter. The look on his face when she told him that she had gotten rid of his child...their child following that one fumbling encounter haunted her quite a bit despite her feigned happiness with her current husband.

She focused all her efforts on giving Harry the best life possible reasoning that she had made the right decision even when she was given to the rumor that Severus had done something terrible to himself out of grief.

That brief encounter with him back at Petunia's flat was the most she ever saw of the boy she met from Spinner's End with little to no social skills. He'd done alright for himself despite his impoverished beginnings. He seemed so focused and driven, unlike James whom seemed to be wasting away as the years passed.

"Severus..." said Lily wondering how her former best friend's life had been since those terrible years at Hogwarts.

She never could reach him when she attempted to get him to become godfather to her second son Lyell. She'd been told repeatedly that he'd been overseas or in a distant country on business.

With a sigh, Lily Potter carefully hid the letters shuffling the ones she had yet to read to the front of the pile and those she already finished into the back before enchanting them and putting them out of sight.

She turned her attention back to her empty bed.

Hind sight was quite vivid as she recalled Severus warning her that James Potter was little more than an arrogant prat off to make her another notch in his belt when it came to sleeping with all the witches of age in Gryffindor house before he left Hogwarts.

She had it on very good authority that the only reason James wanted to marry her was due to her pregnancy with Harry and to keep her from Severus. In fact his behavior for the first few years of their marriage in playing the dutiful husband had been all because he wished to be keep her from ever seeking out her old friend.

Rolling her eyes, Lily launched herself into bed, contented for the first time in years to be home alone and basking in silence. There in the darkness of her bedroom, her mind began to wander back to her lively little fantasy that Reynard had been someone whom she could build a life with and she'd been happy and felt loved no matter how long he'd been away on business.

As she drifted off to sleep, one name was uttered from her pale pink lips that had not been spoke aloud in years.

"Severus..." she had said in the darkness of her bedroom as tears streamed down her cheeks.

And for a moment, Reynard's name had been replaced in her fantasy world and the mysterious man was the wizard she use to know, whom had loved her well before she knew the wonders of the wizarding world.


	57. Chapter 56:A Notion Of The Curious Sort

**_Chapter 56: A Notion Of The Curious Sort_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ord Prince, had never been a title Severus Snape had been use to. His retained surname of Snape, despite his disdain for his muggle father remained his most used form of identification. He'd only allowed it's usage to spare his wife and children the stigma of being related to Tobias in any fashion. At the present moment, He had been lying on his back panting for breath following the conclusion of his romantic coupling with his pregnant wife, whom had been towering above him following their act with something of a contented smile filed across his sallow pale face.

Petunia met his gaze panting in her own right as she moved her husband's lengthy sweat slick raven hair from obstructing her view of him. They shared a series of passionate kisses and he reached up to tangle his pale fingers among her long brown locks.

"That was...as spectacular as always witch." he said letting out a sound akin to the purr of a contented cat.

"Indeed it was...wizard." replied Petunia returning his smile before kissing him once more.

"Having a go at you is fast becoming my favorite past time." said Snape taking in the sensation of warmth form being with his wife.

"I'm sure." replied Petunia attempting to get off him and roll onto her side of the bed.

Snape stopped her, groaning as her warm body continued to encompass his lengthy appendage.

"We have to see to the boys." she said biting back a moan in relation to the shifting of her husband inside her. "They can't be expected to run a muck all day."

"Mmmm." groaned Snape reluctantly loosening his grip on her rather shapely hips as his cock slipped from her warmth in the wake of her sudden movements.

"I love you." she said kissing him once more before climbing out of bed.

"I love you too." he replied doing his best to slick back his sweat blasted hair and rolling out of bed. "But do not think this is over Vixen...once the boys are in bed I fully intend to finish what you started."

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Petunia smiling at him once more before using her magic to make herself more presentable before venturing into the kitchen.

Snape had been almost sorry that she had done so, much preferring her disheveled look while she moved about in the kitchen with his seed still dripping down her thighs.

"Oh no you don't." said Petunia knowing his rather twisted tastes all too well. "We have the boys to consider...not everything is about stroking your libido."

Snape walked over toward his wife with a wicked smirk filed across his face as he took her by the hand and kissed it before resting it against his cock in a bid to have her do just that. If her dear self absorbed little sister could see how far Severus had come from being the timid boy from Cokeworth nervous about revealing his cock to her in the secret hideout to the brazen man more comfortable walking about naked in his home then he'd been clothed and out in the wizarding world.

"You are so horrid." said Petunia regaining her composure after pulling her hand from her naked husband's cock.

"And you love it." teased Snape rubbing his exposed massive appendage against her hand.

"I do." admitted Petunia with a smile. "But now is not the time for our usual exploits..."

"Such a pity." replied Snape stepping away from her and turning his attention to finding his trousers.

With a wave of her hand, Petunia spelled the room, herself, and her naked husband clean before exiting to get dinner prepared for the evening.

While it was true that they were wealthy enough to afford servants, Petunia hated having others in her kitchen no matter the size and only left the servants work to them when she had a major ball to host or had been unable to cook due to child birth. Snape had loved the way she moved about in the kitchen cooking up a storm and ensuring the family had proper meals to see them through their days. He'd often tried to talk her into brewing but she always declined fearing she'd mix a concoction that could likely blow them all away before ever mastering how to make a simple cure or elixir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

Snape had to occupy his own time while his wife prepared dinner and thought it best to observe the boys in person despite his wards and magical tracking system, he knew he'd have to thank Regulus sooner or later for the idea considering the size of the estate. As he neared the south quadrant of the grounds, he heard the familiar sound of laughter that had come from the boys playing as if they had not a care in the world.

"When they tell you the beans have every flavor they mean every flavor." said Draco having a chuckle apparently at Harry Potter's expense.

Silas and Sebastian were laughing right along with Lyell as Harry spit the beans out in a panic once they turned into a flavor that made him want to vomit.

"Not funny gits." growled Harry choking on the lingering aftertaste.

Snape couldn't help but be amused but knew Harry's plight all too well.

He used his wandless magic to summon something for the poor boy to wash that atrocious taste out of his mouth.

"Uncle Sev." said Draco with a shocked expression.

"Don't you Uncle Sev me boy." said Snape narrowing his eyes at his godson. "What is going on here?"

"Potter didn't believe that they were every flavor beans." replied Draco. "I tried to tell him...we all did."

Harry turned his attention to his Uncle.

"He's telling the truth Uncle." he said still choking on the bad flavor. "I didn't believe it before but I definitely do now."

"It's time to go in...you should all wash up for dinner." said Snape eyeing them all suspiciously before focusing on Sebastian. "I get the feeling that you are...up to something."

Sebastian tried his best to hold his composure.

"Spill it boy." said Snape with an arched brow.

While Snape was focused on Sebastian, he had not been paying any attention to Silas whom had moved behind him looking as if he'd been ready to pounce.

"Nice attempt." said Snape with a smirk.

He waved his hand causing both boys to float off the ground and hand upside down. The twins dangled with their hair stretched toward the grass and laughed louder than ever.

"I told you he'd catch on." said Draco.

"Did you?" asked Snape with an arched brow. Before he waved his hand again causing Draco to float into the air as well.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Draco amused to be levitating upright before being dropped down like his cousins.

"Me too Uncle!" said Lyell not at all afraid of the elder wizard's magic.

Snape waved his hand slower and levitated Lyell whom had been given to giggles as he floated in the air flipping about like his cousins.

Harry laughed noting how they were floating. He had only a small desire to float along side them but preferred standing beside his uncle and watching them laugh in the background.

"You could join them if you'd like." said Snape noting Harry's preference for watching others have fun as opposed to joining in.

"I'm fine here thanks." replied Harry.

Snape arched a brow at the green eyed lad, he never would have guessed the son of James Potter and Lily Evans would shy away from attention. It was a surprising change of pace considering young Lyell seemed more than content to make himself known for the both of them.

The raven haired older wizard released the still chuckling boys and turned his attention back to the Manor.

"All of you go get cleaned up for dinner." he said evenly. "I've got something to work on before I join you."

"Alright Uncle Sev." said Draco dusting himself off after his flight.

"Meet you in the kitchen Dad." said Silas already taking off with Lyell at his heels.

"See you later." shouted the red head boy chasing after his cousin.

"Until dinner time Papa." said Sebastian joining his brother, god-brother, and cousin.

"See you at dinner Uncle." said Harry sounding a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to see what the older wizard had been working on.

"See you at Dinner Harry." replied Snape before returning to the Manor.

The young green eyed wizard was quite perplexing as it were. Snape had been interested to see whom he would become in the coming days when he'd venture to Hogwarts. He had hoped the lad got on better than he had when he first arrived, although his misfortune was mostly due to James Potter and his Marauder mates.

Still, he wished the seemingly timid Harry Potter all the luck in the world when his inevitable trials of youth came a calling.


	58. Chapter 57:A Matter Of Family Interest

**_Chapter 57: A Matter Of Family Interest_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the delays.. I had pressing business to take care of for the past two days...RL and such...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Dining Hall, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry Potter found that eating dinner in a rather large manor had been no different initially than eating dinner in his own home, aside from the quiet chewing and the minding of manners per his Aunt Petunia's stern direction. There was also the fact that the table had included all of the members of the Snape/Prince family. Severus Snape sat at the head of the table as per his position as patriarch and his children were more than happy to stick to their well ingrained manners while eating. Lyell had seemed to be as intimidated by the companionable silence in eating as his elder brother despite his more outgoing personality.

Even Draco Malfoy extinguished his flair for the dramatic when it came time to eat at the dinner table.

Snape noted how strange look upon his nephews' faces as everyone continued to partake in the meal consisting of meatloaf, potatoes, and green vegetables before them. The Potions Master arched a brow at them as he continued to eat his own meal for a few minutes more before turning his attention back to the two boys whom had been joining his family for dinner for the first time in the new manor.

"Something the matter?" he asked giving them his full attention.

"N-No." replied Harry with a nervous smile. "It's just...we've never sat at full table before...I mean...Mum cooks but Dad is never really around due to spending time at the shop."

Petunia arched a brow at this new development. She had expected there to be fun times at the Potter household, despite calling James Potter out for being an arrogant bastard in her youth. She detested the sod more and more as the years past despite keeping her feelings about the impossibly annoying wizard's marriage to her sister to herself.

"Well here we have a full table." she said treating her nephews to a sympathetic expression. "Finish up your diner and we can move on to desert and your Uncle is going to show us some of details from his most recent trip."

"Did you bring anything back this time?" asked Draco, who's interest was piqued at this point in the conversation.

"Possibly." replied Snape enjoying the look of anguished anticipation on the face of his godson.

"No fair." said Sebastian narrowing his eyes at his father. "You're holding out on us."

"Turning into a Gryffindor are we son?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

Lyell seemed to be quite charmed by the way his cousins were so comfortable around their father and as he had before, the rather brave young wizard in the making casually mentioned his elder brother's long standing issue with a certain red head boy at school.

"Uncle Sev...what does one do about bullies?" he asked looking up from his plate into the obsidian eyes of his newly discovered uncle.

"Bullies?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "Why might you be inquiring about that?"

Harry turned his attention toward his younger brother and narrowed his green eyes at him.

"Quit it Lyell." he whispered sharply.

"Harry's having a problem with a red head prat at school...he spoke to Mum about it but she said she's going to have a sit down with his mother." continued Lyell un-phased by his brother's angry gaze.

"You talk too much." growled Harry in annoyance.

Both Sebastian and Silas were silent and Draco watched with renewed interest.

"Has your father ever spoken to you about his time at Hogwarts?" asked Petunia also showing an interest in the turn of conversation.

"Tuney." said Snape turning his attention to his wife, knowing full well what she had been getting at.

Petunia never got past the fact that James Potter and his friends tormented her husband at every opportunity and her outright disgust of him was never any secret.

"Well I for one think the boy ought to know where he comes from." she replied sounding a bit embittered.

"Tuney...now isn't the time to rehash old wounds...the boy is clearly in pain." replied Snape turning his attention back to Harry. "We will speak privately about this matter once we are finished here...you aren't in any sort of trouble...and from your Aunt's rather loving but misguided attempt to reconcile the past with the present...I had my share of issues with obnoxious students when I was a boy as well."

"Really?" asked Harry genuinely stunned by this bit of information regarding his new found uncle. "But you're so good with magic...why would anyone be foolish enough to try and bully you?"

Snape smiled at the young lad's compliment.

"Let us focus on more pleasant things for the remainder of dinner and we shall have our talk...I might even teach you a few tricks to get the bully off your back." he said turning his attention to the remainder of his meal.

"Would you?" asked Harry now excited about the prospect of his conversation with his Uncle. "That'll be great!"

Lyell smiled at his masterful ingenuity in getting his older brother the assistance with this bullying matter that he so desperately needed.

Harry had been in such a good mood that he was no longer angry with him and instead offered him a grateful smile as they continued their meal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

It had been quite chilly by the time dinner was finished and Harry found himself following his uncle out into the backyard. Aunt Petunia had been instructing Draco, Lyell and the twins to get ready for bed following the long day and their tired faces.

Snape had been silent until they reached the grounds walking with his hands behind his back in long slow strides as if he were merely taking a pleasant stroll. Up close, Harry began to compute a few details about his Aunt's husband to memory.

He'd been nothing like the boy's father whom had been given to aging in the worst way, Severus Snape's hair seemed to lengthen as he aged and he remained reasonably thin and given to lean muscle. He seemed a very focused individual where Harry's father was quite restless.

As they walked Harry continued to explore comparisons and contrasts between James Potter and Severus Snape, of the most obvious in their respective natures was their dealings with their families.

Harry's father often stayed out late and hardly ever spent time at home if he did arrive. There was also the astounding fact that James Potter was a rotten husband, frequently cheating on his long suffering wife with whatever female Quidditch fan of his entered. Severus Snape seemed utterly devoted to Harry's Aunt Petunia and he watched on occasion how they often embraced or went only moments without looking at or touching each other, as if they couldn't function if they had to endure being apart for very long.

Harry came to the conclusion that if all the kissing and touching meant someone was in love, then his father had not loved his mother very much given their lack of showed affection.

"I think this is an appropriate distance." said Snape stopping in his tracks.

The green eyed wizard stopped as well anxious to know what they'd be getting up to next.

Snape turned to face him, a swift motion that startled poor Harry and seemingly amused his Uncle.

"Do calm yourself Harry, I only meant to give you instruction not a heart attack." replied the raven haired older wizard. "This...red head bully...is he of the magical sort?"

Harry looked down at his trembling hands. He'd never thought about wither or not the red head boy was capable of magic and thought it a terrible thing if he had been and they were to attend Hogwarts at the same time.

"I-I don't know." replied the green eyed boy. "I sure hope not...I wouldn't want to have to run into him in the magical world."

"So what if you did?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"He'd embarrass me there I'd guess." replied Harry in a quiet voice. "I don't have any friends at the school I'm going to as it is."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that at Hogwarts, after all Draco is starting with you." replied Snape. "You two seem to be getting along famously, I would like to think that he'd look out for your best interests at Hogwarts no matter your sorting...you are family after all."

Harry's eyes lit up. He had not thought about that before. Draco Malfoy would surely know what to do with the red head bully even if he hadn't but he still wanted to learn something that could be useful in protecting him should another altercation occur and Draco not be available, besides he still had to endure the bully at Primary School.

"W-what are you going to teach me?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"How familiar are you with wand-less magic?" asked Snape with an arched brow of is own.

"Y-You can do magic without a wand?" asked Harry amazed.

"I'll take it that as a vote for not familiar at all." replied Snape as he studied Harry for a few moments.

Harry had been riddled with nervous energy as he wondered what he was going to be taught.

"Given your delicate situation due to your young age, I can teach you a spell that should have put a stop to bullying and be powered just enough to make it look as if it were a hidden magical accident." said Snape with a smirk.

Harry had been more than pleased to hear this.

"Now the key is not to say a word when focusing your magic for the entirety of this spell." explained Snape. "More importantly, don't go using it all the time...the point is to make your repressive red head ogre classmate look as if he injures himself via accident...with little to no risk of any sort of repercussions on your end."

Harry seemed to like the sound of that. The last thing he needed was to get into trouble for using his magic in the muggle world. His mother had expressively forbade it. Still, if his uncle could teach him a spell that would protect him and keep him out of trouble then he was more than willing to try and learn it and of course he was more than grateful to be taught.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _Later..._

 _The Master Bedroom, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

Petunia Prince had been half asleep by the time her husband finally entered their shared master bed room. He seemed to have been quite contented giving instruction to her young nephew in a bid to help him deal with a bully at his school.

"Someone looks rather pleased with himself." she said looking up from the books she'd been reading in anticipation of his arrival to bed.

She took off her reading glasses and closed her books after ensuring her marker remained in place so she could continue her literary adventures the next time she decided to read.

Snape smiled at her slowly stripping off his constricting muggle attire and letting each article fall to the floor below. He had one thing on his mind after a few simple exercises with Harry in perfecting the spell to make it look like an accident. He'd been surprised by how quick a study the young Potter boy had been and made a mental note of his possible potential as a wizard.

The amused wizard climbed into bed feverishly kissing his wife as she clicked off the light she used to read. It seemed she had been thinking along the same lines as her husband in continuation of their earlier exploits.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Spare Bedroom, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

Harry had gone to bed with a good deal more confidence than he had when he awoke that morning excited for the first time in years to go back to school and finally put the red head bully in his place. His uncle had drilled him half the night on how to use the correct spell to get away with making it look like an accident when the red head brute came for him in front of the other muggle children.

He had finally gone to sleep with a smile filed across his face and the knowledge of finally having some peace. As he had decided before turning in, that spending the weekend with his cousins and Aunt Petunia for the weekend had been the best decision his mother ever made.


	59. Chapter 58:The Kindred Ones

**_Chapter 58: The Kindred Ones_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Kitchen, The Prince Estate, Leighton, England, Wizarding World..._

 **P** etunia Evans-Prince moved about the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the boys and her husband. Severus had still been asleep when she slipped out of bed, a smile filed across her face as she noted that it wouldn't be too long before he joined her. He had never been able to sleep for very long without her when they were home together. She always thought it amusing how he would fumble around the house in a bid to try and locate her.

This morning had been no different as Snape came into the kitchen and immediately wrapped his arms around the waist of his expecting wife. He had not told her this often but he rather enjoyed when Petunia had been pregnant, she was always a healthy sort of girl but the glow that would illuminate her very being when she was carrying often make him appreciate her all the more.

Given the tragedy he suffered when Lily Evans saw fit to rid herself of his child, Snape made it a point to show his lovely wife Petunia just how grateful he had been that she chosen to love him and their children no matter her mood.

A sloppy morning kiss had always been the greeting just before the curious boys would arrive and take their places at the table for breakfast. This morning had been no different as Snape greeted his rather jovial wife.

"That was quite the dirty trick you played Mrs. Prince." he said both admiring her cunning and reflecting his annoyance at once.

"Why Severus...whatever do you mean?" asked Petunia batting her eyelashes as if she'd truly been unaware of what her trickery had done.

Snape pressed his body into hers giving her a direct indication of his need for her.

Petunia seemed to delight in the attention as Snape proceeded to nibble at her ear before the boys entered the room.

"Morning Dad." said Sebastian with a grin filed across his little pale face.

"Morning Mum." said Silas with a similar grin.

The boys had been quite accustomed to seeing the romantic displays of their parents and it further helped to reassure the lads that they were quite infatuated with each other.

Lyell smiled as well in greeting pleased to have been able to have as much fun as he had with his cousins and elder brother over the weekend.

"Morning Uncle Sev, Morning Auntie Petunia." he said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Uncle Sev, good Morning Aunt Tuney." said Draco smirking as he took his place at the breakfast table. "I think Potter's decided to sleep in a bit."

"Good Morning Boys." replied Petunia skillfully putting some distance between her and her grumbling husband. "Don't mind Severus today...he's going to be a bit grouch considering his morning had not gotten off to the usual start he expected."

She had been rather fortunate the boys had been in the room otherwise, he had planned to take her against the kitchen counter.

"I shall see to Harry joining the rest of the merry band of misfits." grumbled Snape as he exited the kitchen.

Petunia knew he wasn't going to let her get away with her antics once the boys had gone back to school, Draco to his home and her nephews back with Lily. She smiled noting the anticipation of what he had in store for them for the remainder of the night before he had to leave again to turn in the shipping contracts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Boys' Bedroom, The Prince Estate, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

Snape entered the boys' bedroom and found that Harry had still been asleep amid the covers of the second set of bunk beds. He smiled noting all too well how the young wizard must have felt and turned to leave not wishing to disturb him any further.

Before he stepped through the door, Harry's emerald green eyes opened and he sat up in bed.

"Uncle...did...did I over sleep and miss breakfast?" he asked rubbing his eyes as he fumbled about for his glasses.

"No." replied Snape with a smirk. "As a matter of fact I came to get you, but you looked relatively peaceful so I attempted to let you rest a bit longer with the intention of saving your breakfast for later."

Harry yawned and climbed out of bed. He had been such a small looking lad and quite thin. Snape had never noticed it much due to his attire hanging off him so loosely before hand. At the present moment, young Harry had been wearing a pair of scarlet pajama pants and no shirt due to his preference.

Snape thought it amusing the boy had taken to sleeping in similar fashion to himself and his boys. Draco had been fond of dressing down to his boxer shorts much like his father Lucius, sharing a bunk with that wizard had been hell in their youth. Especially when Lucius tried to get him to do the same.

Harry grabbed his shirt and smiled at his uncle.

"I'm ready for breakfast when you are Uncle Sev." he said rather cheerfully.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Dining Hall, The Prince Estate, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

There room had been filled with excited chatter as the boys began to make plans for a return trip the following weekend and do more fun things in the company of Severus and Petunia. As series of amusing gags and boastful speech had spelled the beginning of their final day in each other's company before having to return to school come Monday.

Petunia sat quietly not reprimanding the boys much on their forgetfulness to use manners while at the table. Her dark eyes met that of her husband's as they sat basking in the all too welcome noise of the rambunctious young wizards due to make their mark on the wizarding world, once they finished their collective magical educations that was.

"I shall escort the boys back to school." said Snape taking a sip from his coffee mug and looking at his twins sons with something akin to pride. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening Petunia?"

"I must get Lily's boys back to London before she suspects them missing." replied Petunia. "Imagine how difficult it would be for me to have to explain the status of our marriage affording us such luxuries as this manor."

"I doubt she'd even care." replied Snape taking up his coffee mug once again. "She's got a lot in her own life to fret over, the last thing on her mind would be what either of us have been up to."

"So you say dear husband of mine." replied Petunia. "Truth be told, she's been hit with a bit of sadness now and again...I hope that she can make a comeback."

"Lily will be fine." replied Snape more concerned about his own family. "Besides she'd got Harry and Lyell to look after her and of course Potter."

Petunia refrained from saying anything about her sister's confession that her once perfect and infallible husband had been having a series of affairs that devastated her younger sister. She honestly didn't know how Severus would take it and that terrified her more than having to share the news.

Snape turned his attention to Harry as the boy scooped his oatmeal into his spoon. It amused him to some degree that the boy had been prone to using the same effortless technique when feeding himself as he was.

"Don't forget your lessons Harry." he said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have that red head prat begging for mercy in no time."

"I can't say that I approve of you teaching the boy barbaric tactics to subdue a bully, but if he is having trouble at school, who am I to question your expertise in this matter." said Petunia.

Harry smiled at his Aunt. He wondered what his mother would think of her causal approach to parenting, from what he had heard of the woman his mother always seemed to make her out to be a constant stick in the mud. To Harry it was his mother that always ended up being the stick in the mud when it came to anything he wished to do.

"Don't forget to tell us all about it next time Potter." said Draco rather intrigued at the prospect of Harry putting a muggle in his place. "And do try not to make us look weak in front of a muggle."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Draco." said Harry rolling his eyes at the gray eyed wizard whom simply smiled at him before returning to his piece of toast.

"Harry knows what he's doing." said Silas with a bright smile. "Dad showed him how after all."

"He's never shown us anything like that." muttered Sebastian moving his spoon through his milk swirling within his cereal bowl.

"With good reason, you both and Draco need no further encouragement for mischief." replied Petunia narrowing her eyes at her son. "We have yet to finish replacing the statues in the front of your school house."

"Draco said they looked like Godric Gryffindor and Uncle Lucius said when he and Dad went to school they trashed the statue of that bloated buffoon like true Slytherins." said Silas.

"I said it resembled Godric Gryffindor...how was I to know it was a muggle hero?" replied Draco with an arched brow. "Who knew they even had someone to look up to as ordinary as the others appear to be."

"That's enough Draco." said Snape narrowing his eyes at his godson.

Draco caught his meaning immediately.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." he said quickly.

Petunia shook her head not wishing to hex her husband's godson just yet for insulting her heritage.

"Well I believe in you Harry." said Lyell with a warm smile. "You can do anything...and you'll show that red head jerk-face who's boss."

"Jerk-face?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"We had a foreign student transfer to our class this year." said Lyell. "His names Peter Carver he's really fun to hang around."

Snape shook his head turning his attention back to his wife.

"I suppose we shall have plenty of time together after the boys are gone." he said.

"Possibly." replied Petunia with a smirk.

The blazing heat behind Snape's obsidian gaze had been lost on the five boys as they continued to enjoy their morning breakfast but not on his expecting wife as she got ready to clear her place at the table once she had finished her meal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

As soon as the boys had gone off to have their final adventure before being dragged back to school, Snape caught up to his wife cornering her in the kitchen much like before as she giggled in reaction to his rather determined expression and continued to enjoy tormenting him via her flirtatious behavior.

"You have some gall Mrs. Prince." said Snape with a something of a growl. "You'd better have a good deal of stamina when I return for the evening."

"Evening?" asked Petunia with an arched brow as all playful pretense faded in the wake of his words. "What do you mean you'll be returning in the evening?"

"In addition to dropping off these papers to Regulus, whom by the way isn't at the office and probably out chasing some skirt, for our latest shipment agreement, I have to drop the boys off and swing by the Manor to take Draco home and discuss a possible location for the next expedition with Lucius." replied Snape.

"While you're out can you pick up a few things from Diagon Alley, I'd go myself but Lily's expecting to pick up the boys in London and I don't want to miss her." replied Petunia.

"Of course love." replied Snape kissing her on the lips and placing his hand on her belly. "And how is this little one today?"

"Craving black berries...as usual." replied the dark eyed witch. "What is it with your spawn and blackberries."

"I take it we are out again." replied Snape with a smirk.

"Indeed we are." replied Petunia narrowing her eyes at him. "This little one's been giving me fits all morning."

"So I see." replied Snape easing her discomfort via his soft stroking of her belly. "I am discussing the newest expedition with Lucius but we will not set out until after the baby is born."

"I know." replied Petunia with a grateful smile. "You never left me for more than a half a day before the twins were born and insisted on becoming my primary healer."

"They got here safely didn't they?" replied Snape narrowing his eyes at his amused wife.

"That they did just as you promised." said Petunia reflecting on the memory of her twins sons being born.

"This little one will be delivered safely as well." said Snape meeting her eyes before they kissed once more.

"I can't believe we are having a third child." said Petunia in amazement. "Some times I wonder how I became so fortunate as to be chosen as your wife when you had many witches to choose from."

"You forget love, you are the one that chose me." admitted Snape meeting her gaze and tapping the finger she always wore his promise ring on. It was nestled against her rather impressive engagement ring and silver wedding band.

"I love you so much Severus." said Petunia meaningfully.

"And I love you, Tuney." replied Snape just as meaningfully.

The brief reflection on how they ended up together despite all of the distance and heartache between them ended and they shared another kiss before parting to get on with their activities for the day.


	60. Chapter 59:An Extremely Awkward Encount

_**Chapter 59: An Extremely Awkward Encounter**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Market Place, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been well on his way through the market place after having dropped off his twins sons and godson respectively before stopping by the market to pick up the blackberries his expecting wife wanted due to her onset of cravings. Severus smile thinking about just how grateful his wife would be once he returned with the promised treats. He'd been so engrossed in his shopping and the prospect of reward that he had not noticed a certain red head with emerald green eyes making her way toward him after doing a bit of intended shopping of her own.

"Severus?" said an all too familiar voice shaking Snape from his thoughts.

"Lily." said Snape noting just whom the voice belonged to.

"I was hoping to run into you." said Lily with a smile.

He supposed she thought it charming or in the very least warm for all her efforts. It had little to no effect on him of course, not the way it use to when they were young children. The years of friendship between them had been eroded by time and a good deal of pain. Still, it seemed as if she were grasping at the shattered remains of their former bond.

"Well now you have." replied Snape with little to no emotion and all the urgency of a man preoccupied. "If you will excuse me..."

He attempted to move toward another isle still in search of the rather illusive blackberries for his wife.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" asked Lily following him with an arched brow.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am rather in a hurry." replied Snape as civilly as he could manage despite his increased annoyance at his former lover attempting to make conversation with him.

Had he not already had a life far removed from her orbit, he might have been enraged by her gall given what she put him through when they were but teenagers.

"You always seem to be in a hurry when it comes to me." said Lily looking a bit sad. "I understand...what happened must have been terribly painful for you..."

"As a matter of fact, I am quite satisfied with my life and see no reason to dwell in the past." replied Snape casually.

His easy calm seemed to take Lily by surprise and she had no idea what to say. It was evident to her that Severus Snape was a far cry from the teenage wizard she knew when they attended Hogwarts. He seemed to be taking everything in stride. The last she saw of him he barely acknowledged her presence and she figured he'd been harboring some left over resentment for her choosing to marry James Potter of all people.

"I've been wondering how you've been all this time." she said unsure of how to deal with his seemingly distant responses to her previous inquiries.

"I've been quite busy, work has been rather demanding as of late." said Snape truthfully.

"You poor thing." said Lily doing her best to lay one the sweet girl act. "I'll bet it gets rather lonely having all those adventures with no one to share them with."

Snape knew it well and had not been much of a fan of it before she took it upon herself to shred his heart into a million pieces. Seeing her resort to it now meant they had truly been distant given how their lives turned out and she was grasping at straws.

"Actually, I have plenty of company on my adventures as you say, I have a full schedule and I am grateful for the opportunity to seek new thrills." replied Snape speaking rather highly of his profession.

"You've written five books about it, you ought to love it." said Lily falling rather easily into her old way of speech and the easy confidence that came with being around Severus Snape.

Looking him over, Lily noted that he had indeed grown into quite a charming wizard and had even grown into his nose despite it's apparent prominence.

Snape finally noted the blackberries as thoughts of Petunia seemed to over take him and the urgency to get back to her had been second nature.

"Have you seen Tuney?" asked Lily changing the subject to a more pleasant topic for the rather distant wizard. "I recall you checking in on her before hand, with her pregnancy...is she well?"

Snape nodded hearing the very real concern Lily had for her elder sister and her progressing pregnancy.

"She is as well as can be expected." he replied finding comfort in the thoughts of his wife and interest in the topic.

The red head witch noted Snape's interest in the blackberries and smiled.

"I remember there was a time when you'd come to meet me and your fingers were always stained with blackberry juice." she said with a smile.

Snape had not recalled that and offered her a polite smile in reflection of the good days he spent with her when they were mere children.

"Try as I might, I could never get the juice off them..." said the raven haired wizard in reflection.

"Until I learned Scorgify in charms." said Lily with a smile.

"A useful spell if any there was one." replied Snape.

"It seems some things never change." she said as if wistfully.

Snape looked down at the blackberries and then back at Lily meeting her emerald green eyes for the first time since she initiated conversation. There was a time when doing such a thing would have either made his heart skip a beat or rallied his fury. It was quite a sad thing to not that her presence no longer had any such effect on him.

"And then some things completely do." he replied in a polite tone. "It was nice to see you again Lily, if only for a few moments...but I'm needed elsewhere...do take care of yourself."

"You too." replied Lily watching Snape go after having what he came for.

He paid at the front counter and headed out the door never once looking back or showing a fraction of question in his demeanor as he vanished like so many times before. A small pang of regret hit Lily Potter as she turned her attention back to her own shopping. She had to pick up her sons from the home of her elder sister and dinner needed to be prepared for the evening.

Despite the pleasantries, she and Severus Snape were worlds apart and she had only herself to blame in the wake of their friendship's utter destruction. Out of the two of them, Severus seemed to have been quite fine with the separation, although on the inside she believed him to have been putting on a brave face in the wake of their past entanglements.

She thought it sad that he spent most of his time working. She even wondered if he'd ever even had a family of his own. Snape himself would have told her she needn't concern herself with such things as they were no longer her concern but the image of that broken hearted teen she left with more questions than answers as to what really happened between them returned to her own memory banks.

Lily could still hear his sorrow and noted the haunted look behind his obsidian eyes. It was perplexing how he initially treated her with outright indifference and she wondered if that was due to him having to, or his attempt to respect her chosen path in life.

One thing her shopping trip to the market place guaranteed for Lily Potter was that she had become increasingly more curious about her former friend and what became of his life since that last time she saw him at Hogwarts Castle.

With Snape long gone after making his purchase, Lily turned her attention back to shopping for the night's supper.


	61. Chapter 60:The Enduring Lure Of Friends

**_Chapter 60: The Enduring Lure Of Friendships Of Old_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry Potter had not been too thrilled about having to return home following his weekend spent with his cousins, whom he only heard about via his mother's chats with his uncles Sirius and Remus, the impressive Draco Malfoy, and his Aunt and Uncle. Petunia had noticed him pouting a bit when they returned to London and thought it sweet how attached he had become to being around Severus. She smiled a bit noting how interesting it was for the child of James Potter to take a liking to Severus Snape. The thought of it would no doubt make for a rather unfortunate aspect of feeling as far as the elder Potter was concerned.

"Harry, do stop pouting your mother will be here to collect you and your brother any moment." said Petunia. "She's got quite a lot on her plate at the moment and your impenitence is not needed, we shall pick you and Lyell up next weekend and you can go back to having your fun then."

Upon hearing this Harry's eyes widened behind his seemingly shimmering pair of glasses.

"You mean it!?" he asked feeling hopeful for the first time since he was brought back to London.

"Only if you refrain from giving your poor mother a hard time." replied Petunia.

Elated, Harry rushed over toward his little known Aunt and hugged her rather enthusiastically. Petunia smiled liking the change in his mood and finding it amusing. Lyell seemed to have thought it amusing as well and giggled along with her.

Once the laughter seemed to die down, a knock at the front door had gotten Petunia's undivided attention. She carefully side stepped her curious nephews and reached the front door delighted to see the rather curiously pleased expression on the face of her younger sister. It seemed having the weekend to herself did wonders in terms of helping her to recover from her recent most devastating loss and the subsequent mess her marriage to James Potter has become over the years.

"Hello All." said Lily with something of a smile upon her face.

"You seem to be in quite a chipper mood." said Petunia pleased to see her sister at least a good deal better.

"I am indeed." replied Lily still with her smile as she turned her attention to her sons. "Are you boys ready to go?"

"Yes Mummy." replied Lyell happy to see his mother at least having a small measure of peace.

Harry had not been too thrilled about leaving but one look at his Aunt and her promise of letting him return for the next weekend had him nod as well.

"Hi Mum." he said doing his best to be polite if only to appease his Aunt Petunia.

"Hello Harry, you seem to be in better spirits then last I saw apparently being around your Aunt for the weekend has done wonders for you." said Lily examining her eldest son.

"I suppose it has." replied Harry still remaining polite despite his dread of having to return to his home with her and his father.

"Well don't let me keep you all waiting." said Petunia smiling at the almost civil moment between mother and son.

"Sorry Tuney, by the way when I went to the marketplace to scrounge up what to make for dinner, I saw Severus there." said Lily.

Petunia arched a brow at this.

"Did you?" she asked wondering what might have happened in terms of the encounter.

"He was purchasing blackberries if you'll believe it." said Lily seeming some what amused. "You may not recall this but Severus has always had a fascination with them since we were children...the fact that he'd been a bit startled by my reminding him of this and his intent on getting quite a few boxes took me back to the time he was suppose to be seeking during our game and ended up eating a whole bush full."

"I seem to recall that as a matter of fact." replied Petunia slightly amused herself. "He stained my favorite purple dress on purpose and laughed himself silly for a week...the horrid git."

"Well we didn't expect you to get that upset...it was just a dress." said Lily reflecting a bit on Petunia's rather non too subtle temper tantrum following the event.

"I'll have you know it wasn't just a dress, Gram had it made especially for me!" said Petunia narrowing her eyes at her younger sister. "Since that incident she never made me another deeming me too irresponsible to keep it clean."

Lily had been quite shocked by this news.

"I'm quite sorry Tuney, if I had known..." she began. "Well to be honest Severus was being a horrid git at that time and took it upon himself to target you quite frequently."

"Are we going home now?" asked Lyell breaking up the minor bonding between the aged Evans sisters.

Harry had been enthralled with the little tale and thought it humors that his Aunt and Uncle had been at odds before and now they were happily married.

"Well I suppose we should be going." replied Lily. "Thanks again for looking after the boys Tuney I hope they weren't any trouble."

"They were no trouble at all Lil, just rambunctious as any other boys I suppose." replied Petunia.

Lily bid her sister farewell and took her sons out into the night readying them for a trip home and back to their regular lives. Petunia had been merely moments from locking the front door when Severus arrived with promised containers of blackberries and a heated expression behind his obsidian gaze.

"Took you long enough, I almost called it a night." she said playfully.

"Right." said Snape stepping into the flat as brought in the containers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Snape sat down the numerous containers of blackberries and before his expecting wife could even inspect them, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he held for her since the very moment he set his sights on her.

"Severus..." said Petunia in something of a breathless whisper as she attempted to come to her senses following the intense kiss. "Everything went well I take it?"

"It did indeed." he replied his dark gaze still lingering on his wife. "There is but one unfortunate aspect of business that I had to deal with today."

"Oh?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

"Your sister and I had something of a run in at the marketplace." replied Snape meeting the eyes of his wife. "She seemed to have gotten it into her mind that we are still...friends."

"She told me all about your encounter when she came to get the boys." admitted Petunia. "We even shared a fond memory of you from childhood before she left."

"Did you now?" asked Snape with an arched brow of his own.

"You never did answer for what you did to my favorite purple dress." said Petunia narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't did I?" asked Snape as if he had were of the mind to agree with her. "Perhaps I should apologize."

Petunia noted the heat behind his obsidian gaze as he lead his wife from the kitchen back into the sitting room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

As they neared his favorite chair, Petunia giggled a bit when he sat her down and dropped to his knees taking her heeled feet into his large calloused hands and extracted them from her shoes. She didn't know what he had in mind but she was well in need of a nice foot rub after being on her feet since that morning and pregnancy didn't do her any favors in that regard.

"Oooh..." she moaned at the immediate onset of his rough hands massaging the sore muscles in her aching feet.

"Is this enough to make amends for my ruining of your favorite dress Mrs. Prince?" asked Snape still rubbing her feet.

As good as the foot rub had been, that was her favorite dress and from her Gram no less.

"It's a good start, but I'm afraid that dress had a good deal of sentimental value." said Petunia.

With her foot pressed against his chest while he massaged it Snape sought another method of gaining her forgiveness for his childish ways in the past. He continued to massage her foot and began lightly kissing her thighs causing her to squirm some in his favorite chair.

"Does this appease you in terms of making amends?" he asked still kissing the soft flesh of her legs as she attempted to keep her wits.

"I'm afraid not." she replied despite the overwhelming sensation of pleasure coursing through her body. "Gram never made another dress for me following your antics...horrid boy."

"Then I'll just have to prove my sincerity further." replied Snape letting go of her foot and placing himself between her legs.

With a wave of his hand he vanished her no doubt drenched knickers and proceeded to earn her forgiveness via another more pleasurable method.

Petunia let out a quick gasp when she felt the onset of her husband's tongue probe into her warm depths as he began to attempt to win her over via oral pleasure. It had been so long since Severus had taken her this way with his traveling and the dealing with the boys. Her body tensed as she felt the rapid onset of her release as his rather devilish tongue danced between her thighs taking her to heights only duplicated when they were in bed.

For his part, once Snape had begun such a drastic and dirty means of obtaining his wife's forgiveness for his boyish acts, he had difficulty keeping up the pretense of only doing this to stave his wife's ire and seemingly feasted upon her as if he were a starved man presented with a meal for the first time in ages.

When he had his fill, of course amid the constant moans, frequent gasps and screams of his dear wife, Snape pulled back taking in the sight of the sweat blasted and heavily panting Petunia.

"Have I earned it now?" asked Snape his sallow pale face still slick with the wetness from his still panting wife's recent release.

Once Petunia composed herself, she stood up despite her legs feeling like jelly and her body being slick between her thighs.

"Mmmmm...my husband is such a naughty, horrid boy." she remarked. "I suppose I could forgive you...but then you'd actually have to make it worth my while."

The knicker-less latent witch took it upon herself to have her hand become acquainted with the enormous bulge in her husband's dark trousers. Snape's body grew tense as his throbbing cock began to cloud the rules of the game.

"Come along Reynard." said Petunia making it clear that she wasn't near finished with him for the evening. "I do believe you have some apologizing to do."

"As you wish, Vixen." replied Snape following his wife into their shared bedroom.

It was there that he set about seeking penance in the form of his wife's intense screams of pleasure for the remainder of the night.


	62. Chapter 61:The Re-Declaration Of War

_**Chapter 61: The Re-Declaration Of War**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **I** t was well past midnight when a faint rapping against the front door had woken the slumbering Severus Snape following his amorous exploits with his still sleeping pregnant wife. Slowly coming to his senses, Snape smirked noting the slumbering and equally naked Petunia resting comfortably beside him. Unable to hold back the wave of affection that filled him after noting her blissful innocence while sleeping, the raven haired wizard leaned toward her kissing her exposed shoulder blade and noting the small bump which contained their unborn child had increased in size signaling the continued growth and development as the two of them had hoped.

One wouldn't have known it to see them now with the twins and so forth but years prior to their children being born Petunia had a bit of trouble with carrying a pregnancy to full term and with Severus away on business so often then she felt isolated and alone more often than not. He had made the decision to restrict his travels ever since and she managed to carry the twins just fine. For this child he had changed a good deal of his business plans to ensure he'd be home most of the time with his expecting wife so as not to allow any unnecessary stress to endanger her health or the health of their growing baby.

Taking a moment, Snape gently grazed her belly with his hand making a note to examine her come morning to ensure the continued progress. Hearing the knocking once again and not wising for it to disturb his sleeping wife, the raven haired wizard fumbled about in the darkness of his bedroom and pulled on his trousers before heading out to answer the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Snape stumbled through the darkened sitting room before reaching the front door. He'd been greatly annoyed when he opened it to find Regulus Black standing on the front steps with a rather disconcerting look upon his face.

"Reg what are you doing here at this hour?" growled Snape annoyed that his friend had forgotten house rules.

"Sev...you know perfectly well that I would not disturb you if I didn't have very good reason to do so." replied Regulus in a gruff tone of his own. "Lucius is frantic, we've gotten word that the office has been broken into."

"WHAT!?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes at his old friend.

"One witness says she saw some sort of animal sniffing about before it went through the front door, then some pudgy bloke rushing out with documents in his hands." replied Regulus.

Snape arched a brow at this.

"Strange animal?" he said doing a bit of figuring. "POTTER!"

"What!?" asked a rather confused Regulus Black with an arched brow. "Why would you say Potter's responsible?"

"The arrogant shit is an illegal animagus protected by Dumbledore no less." replied Snape angrily. "He must have noted me going into the store and had taken it upon himself to participate in sabotage."

"Potter." growled Regulus with it all starting to make a bit of sense. "I knew no good would come of you being in the company of his brat."

"This has nothing to do with Harry." replied the raven haired wizard almost immediately. "Potter's business is on the brink of bankruptcy and we've just beaten him out of a shipping contract."

"The bloody prat must be desperate if he believes sabotage will get his business out of the red." said the charming Slytherin wizard.

"Desperate is possibly less of what he is at the moment." replied Snape. "Let me get dressed and inform Petunia of my departure, we need to see what they've manage to take from the office...it boggles the mind how we had not anticipated an animagus being the one to break our wards."

"Hindsight." said Regulus. "In any case we'd better get down there before Lucius gets himself thrown in Azkaban for hexing everyone for their incompetence in determining whom the thief had been."

"Right." replied Snape in total agreement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Office, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

As anticipated, by the time Regulus and Snape reached Diagon Alley Lucius Malfoy was on a tirade shouting about the incompetence of what passes for the wizarding world's law enforcement and how they should all be hexed to oblivion for being little more than "bumbling fools." He'd been rightly pissed that his establishment had been broken into and by lessers whom had taken it upon themselves to make off with a few trinkets once they saw the doors had been smashed to pieces.

"Calm down old man." said Regulus moving to restrain a fuming Lucius.

"Don't you bloody tell me to calm down!" hissed Lucius in annoyance. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ABOUT THIS MESS!?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"We've come to the conclusion that this was no random occurrence." he replied in an emotionless tone. "Your culprits are closer than you might think."

"Culprits?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "So there is more than one to take my frustrations out on?"

"Three drunken sods...well two sods and one unfortunate whelp roped into doing the bidding of the other two." said Regulus adding his input.

"POTTER!" growled Lucius in annoyance. "I should have known the little shit would stoop so low his business is going belly under as we speak."

"Exactly." replied Snape with something of a smirk.

"That mischievous twinkle behind your eyes is quite impressive Severus, what are you plotting?" he asked with an arched brow.

"It isn't a plot so much as it is good business." replied Snape setting his sights on James Potter's shop. "What I propose is no less than what any Slytherin would do when subjected to such brazen tact from a Gryffindor...I say we procure his building's contract."

"Brilliant." replied Lucius not at all daunted by the idea of owning James Potter's building right beneath his nose.

"Slytherin to the core." said Regulus with a smirk. "Bloody Brilliant indeed."

Snape smirked rather darkly as he stared over at James Potter's less than impressive little shop. He had no doubt in his mind that they believed themselves to have gotten away with it and to have rightfully taken their respective competitors down a peg in true Marauder fashion, but oh how wrong they were.

To the three Slytherins standing amid the ruins of their vastly superior business office, the Gryffindors had made a less than subtle declaration of war. One that had all of the effect of a brazen fool stirring up a hornet's nest and the ill will of one foolish enough to tread on that of a poisonous serpent.

One thing was for sure by the time they were done James Potter would rue this very day and his fellow Marauders would also look upon their clever little game with spite.


	63. Chapter 62:The Vigor Of An Errant Youth

**_Chapter 62: The Vigor Of An Errant Youth_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ily Potter had been fast asleep, along with her sons Harry and Lyell for quite a few hours before the unsteady belting of her mostly absent husband in the form of drunken song reached her ears and disturbed her much needed slumber. She'd been spent from her latest inquiry into the lives of the mysterious Reynard and her sister Petunia via a letter she had taken from the flat the week prior.

James had come barging into the house drunk out of his mind and seemingly in an elated mood. Lily darkly thought such a mood had been attributed to one of his numerous whores that frequented the shop.

"Lily my love...I have just had one of the greatest nights of my life." said James with an equally drunken smile as he staggered toward their bed.

He proceeded to take off his clothes tossing them about the floor and launched himself into their bed, a bed he had not shared with his lonely wife in three weeks due to "working" late.

"James what's gotten into you, the boys have school in a few hours." said Lily outraged by the drunken bloke's behavior.

James drunkenly growled and pulled his annoyed wife close to him.

"Lily you should have been there...we gave the old bastard what he deserved and it felt GREAT!" shouted the drunken wizard once he'd finished his rambling. "I tell you I've never felt so alive in years."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at her less than savory husband. "And do stop shouting...the boys are trying to sleep."

"The boys...the boys...all I ever hear from you is about the bloody boys...what am I suppose to do for fun around here when all you care about are those fun-sucking brats?" growled James suddenly enraged. "I can't even shag my own wife because the fucking boys...I never signed up for this crap you know...I wanted a life of adventure next thing I know I'm strapped via ball and chain!"

Lily had been fuming as James continued his idiotic tirade.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT ME PREGNANT!" she shouted, her rage making her forget about her sleeping sons in their respective bedrooms.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE USED A FUCKING POTION OR CHARM!" shouted James. "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WANTED TO BE TIED DOWN I ONLY WANTED TO SHAG YOU TO PISS OFF SNIVELLUS!"

There was a cold fury behind the emerald green eyes of Lily Potter. She could not believe that after all the time she spent listening to James prattle on and on about how much of a monster Severus would have been for her and how he wanted to protect her it had been merely an act to get into her knickers. An act Severus had done his best to make known to her back when they were students at Hogwarts.

Words could not express how foolish she felt for falling for James Potter's lies and as a result the coldness that seeped into her following all of his transgressions prompted her to do something she had never dared entertain in her wildest dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Harry's Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

Hearing his parents argue once again after three weeks of peace had jolted the sleeping ten year old Harry James Potter from his slumber. He did his best to ignore the ruckus, but he'd had enough and when Lyell came rushing into his room he knew there wasn't going to be much sleep for any of them in the household this night.

Following James Potter's rather loud rant, a resounding smack seemed to echo all across the house. Harry immediately leapt from the bed and pulled a shaken Lyell inside his bedroom and rushed to see what had happened. His heart was beating in his chest as he rounded the hall and came to his parents' bedroom.

His emerald green eyes ablaze with fury as he immediately thought the worst of James and Lily's altercation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Master Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

Bursting through the door, Harry had not taken even a single moment to survey the situation which would have given clear indication that it was his mother Lily whom had slapped his father James across the face for his dark comment. He set his sights upon the offending drunken wizard and using the magical means he had learned via his Uncle Severus to deflect the red head bully once school commenced, he sent James flying across the bedroom and into a nearby wall effectively knocking him out cold due causing him to hit his head.

"HARRY!" shouted Lily in disbelief as she looked upon her angered son.

The boy had been positively fuming and the level of rage he displayed had been something Lily had not been expecting.

"Harry don't." she said rushing over toward him.

The ten year old was panting as he glared rather murderously at his so called father passed out in a heap of flesh on the far side of the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Lily getting the younger wizard's attention.

Harry blinked for a few moments before looking around the room in absolute fear. He had not known what had come over him but he had never been more confused in his entire young life.

"Mum?" he asked unsure of what to make of what occurred.

Lily sighed in relief as she moved toward her eldest son and pulled him into her embrace.

"Shhhh." she said softly hugging the terrified boy to her. "It's alright...it'll all be alright...your father was drunk...he simply fell over...he won't remember a thing."

Unbeknownst to the trembling young Harry, this wasn't the first time he'd been capable of quite a feat of powerful magic due to his emotions getting the better of him and it only seemed to make Lily more determined to keep her secrets from the past from spilling forth into the future.

"Harry, I want you to go back to bed." she said evenly. "You have school in a few hours and you need your rest...everything is alright here."

Harry had still been stunned by the scene he found himself witnessing and nodded slowly as he made his way back to bed. He didn't understand why his mother had been so upset or why his father had been thrown into a heap along the far wall but he didn't like it in the least.

When the green eyed wizard got back to his bedroom he was greeted by Lyell whom had embraced him while trembling once all the noise and scariness had died down.

"Harry." he said terrified with tears streaming down his little cheeks. "I want to go back with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Sev."

"Me too Lyell." replied Harry hugging his shaking brother back. "Me too."


	64. Chapter 63:The Benefits Of Retrospectio

_**Chapter 63: The Benefits Of Retrospection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **N** arcissa Malfoy had been quite shaken when she learned via a night watchman that the business office run by her husband Lucius, her cousin Regulus and former lover Severus had been broken into. Lucius had been enraged beyond belief at the audacity someone would have to invoke his wrath and him being a key member of the Ministry Of Magic made whomever did this even more brazen. At the moment, Regulus and Lucius had been sitting on the sofa pondering ideas to obtain better security to prevent future issues such as this one. Snape had gone to answer a phone call which had no doubt been from a very concerned Petunia inquiring about his welfare.

The raven haired wizard and his former lover hardly said a word to each other, mostly due to Severus' lack of wishing to communicate with her outside of small-talk. The Potions Master had not even bothered to be in the same room with her for very long and that was well before he had found his measure of happiness with Petunia Evans.

Narcissa had been of the mind that Sirius had a hand in the break in and made his way to the study to inquire as to what had been going on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Snape stood near Lucius Malfoy's oak wood desk piled with every sort of parchment and record of dealings not only for their joined ventures but his own private works and documents pertaining to the Ministry Of Magic Offices. The handsome blond wizard certainly kept busy it seemed since leaving Hogwarts and giving himself over to his ambition.

Narcissa walked in on Snape finishing up his call and thought it amusing that he had someone whom had worried for him almost as much as she had. Words could never express how grateful she had been to Petunia Evans, muggle-born or not she was most definitely the reason Severus Snape had not succumbed to his heartbreak all those years ago and quite a remarkable relationship blossomed from it.

"Tuney." said Snape not at all paying any attention to the fact that he was no longer alone. "Don't bloody start...We're going over the inventory and assessing what was taken from the office...no I shouldn't be that long in getting home...no I do not want you to wait up for me you need your rest...Tuney...it's not that much of an issue...I love you too..."

At the end of the call Snape hung up the receiver and turned his attention to Narcissa whom had still been standing in the nearby door way.

"Is it customary for pure-bloods to spy on another's conversation?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

Narcissa sighed.

She had hoped he'd gotten past that whole blood status issue but that wasn't to be the case.

"As a matter of fact in some circles I believe it is. " replied the lady of Malfoy Manor her blue eyes had been filled with a good deal of concern as well as admiration as she looked upon her former lover.

"Good to know." replied Snape evenly.

He moved to make his way out of the study only for Narcissa to place an unwanted hand upon his arm as he attempted to move past her.

"Severus." she began with a good deal of uncertainty behind her gaze.

"What do you want?" asked Snape in an emotionless tone.

"Is it true...that this recent break in was due to Sirius and Potter?" she asked.

Snape sighed.

"I'd recognize their apparent handiwork anywhere." replied the raven haired wizard. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if he's attempted to bring harm to you in any way...he will suffer for it." replied Narcissa with a look he had not seen on her rather lovely face in years.

Snape's brow arched as he noted the gathering of tears behind her blue eyes and wondered why she'd been so upset.

"Narcissa?" he said confused about her sudden shift in demeanor.

"I'm fine." she said turning away and removing her hand from his arm. "Go and deal with your plans with Lucius and Regulus...and hurry home to Petunia the last thing she needs is more stress with the recent pregnancy."

Snape had still been confused by her actions but had been in agreement of his need to hurry home.

Once he was out of the line of sight, Narcissa's tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She had made the vow to Sirius to ensure he left Severus alone and if he had been responsible for the break in then that vow was now null and she wouldn't hesitate to make him pay for everything he'd done to Severus and to her husband's business.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World...

It was nearly daybreak by the time Snape got back to Petunia and she'd fallen asleep on the sofa in the cramped looking sitting room. The raven haired wizard smiled taking off his coat and hanging it before kicking off his boots and joining his expecting wife on the sofa. He sighed taking it upon himself to rest his head in her lap and she awoke briefly to run her fingers through his hair and smile back at him.

"Took you long enough." she said closing her eyes.

"Indeed it did." replied Snape closing his own eyes in the wake of his apparent exhaustion.

"Was the place as badly damaged as it sounded?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Nothing that magic can't fix." replied Snape slowly drifting off.

"Any Identification of the one's responsible?" asked Petunia.

"Potter and his merry band of misfits." replied Snape.

"Potter?" asked Petunia opening her eyes to see her husband's expression. "As in James Potter, the prat married to my sister?"

"The very same." replied the raven haired wizard still much too tired to open his eyes.

Petunia sighed turning her attention to stroking her half-asleep husband's face.

"Are you alright with this?" she asked with concern in her tone. "I mean...it's James Potter seeing fit to attack you all over again."

"Sod Potter." replied Snape. "He'll get what's coming to him soon enough witch."

Petunia had no doubt in her mind that he would all things considered.

"Severus?" she began again.

"I'm fine witch." he replied knowing full well what she was about to ask. "Just a bit tired."

"Alright." she said softly still stroking his cheek.

They had both been rather content to drop the subject and drift back off into their respective slumbers, but in the back of Petunia Prince's mind, she knew this situation would only get worse as it often did whenever her husband and James Potter found themselves at odds. He had heard all of the tales from their battles at Hogwarts and she was none too thrilled about what potentially lied ahead.


	65. Chapter 64:The Disillusionment Of A Mor

**_Chapter 64: The Disillusionment Of A Morbid Fool_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...See it's not just Lily...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Seedy Flat, Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he morning for Sirius Black began with an unfortunate bang as he found himself launched from the comfort of his sofa following his drunken escapades the previous night and into the opposite wall of his rundown flat in the worst place a witch or wizard could call home let alone stop in for a visit. He had been outcast from his family since the rather unfortunate revelation of his less than ideal sexual practices and his position as heir apparent had gone as no surprise to his younger brother Regulus.

The moment his head hit the surface of the wall, he knew instinctively whom had come to do him harm and why.

"Cousin...good to see you looking right as rain." he attempted knowing only how to charm his way out of unfortunate situations.

Sadly, his dear cousin was immune to his charms and very much aware of his twisted nature. The rage behind the blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy had known no bounds it seemed as she continued her magical assault on her less than savory cousin.

"I told you to leave him alone." she said in a dark tone narrowing her gaze at the struggling hungover wizard.

"Now Cissy...if I may...I have not brought Snivellus to harm..." he had been cut off by her magic beginning to choke the life out of him.

"Lies." growled Narcissa as she continued to punish her unruly cousin.

"I...it was James' bloody idea...he said he wanted to teach Snivellus a lesson for being in the company of his boy..." gasped Sirius Black while struggling against his angry cousin's magic.

"Do you recall the ramifications of the oath I took?" asked the clearly embittered Narcissa.

"I...well that was ages ago...I..." said Sirius attempting to remember his vicious past.

"So it was ages ago that you attacked Severus and forced me to agree to never see him again via a magical oath and I in turn decreed with said oath that you are never to bring him to any kind of harm?" asked Narcissa in a cold tone.

"I was looking out for you...all things considered I mean you're married to Lucius Malfoy...possibly one of the wealthiest wizards..." Sirius was gain cut off via his cousin's magic. "Okay...I may have been driven by purely selfish motives in ruining your association with Sniv...{gack}...Snape."

"Consider this your final warning." said Narcissa in an icy tone. "Attack him again, for any reason and I shall enlighten him as to why we parted to begin with...I am sure he'd be more than thrilled to get his revenge on the pompous arsehole that struck him with an unforgivable curse...especially now given that my husband...since you are so proud that you ensured said union is apart of the Ministry of Magic and you are guilty of harming his oldest and dearest friend."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his younger cousin.

"Y-You wouldn't..." he said still struggling against her abrasive magic.

For the first time since her relationship with Severus had come to an end Narcissa Malfoy's blue eyes became filled with a dark and terrifying malice.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked with an arched brow.

Sirius knew right then that were he to pursue any acts against Severus Snape in the future his cousin would see to his absolute ruin and possibly a stint in Azkaban.

Noting that she'd gotten her intended point across, Narcissa released the fumbling drunkard and glared at him with an expression of utter discontent.

"Does your little friend know that you have spent quite a bit of money from his shop to fund your little sexual fantasy of him?" she asked with amusement behind her cold eyes.

"Cissy..." began Sirius attempting to get to his feet only to be thrown back onto his bare arse with one wave of Narcissa's hand.

"Imagine my surprise when my cousin the so called Champion for the family's honor was found to be in poor circles following the revelation of unsavory sexual practices first with brazen whores and polyjuice potion and then to barely legal boys with the very same potion...capable of making whomever you choose to bed appear very much like that disgusting little Gryffindor James Potter." said Narcissa narrowing her eyes at Sirius Black.

He said nothing but she could tell by the rage filed across his face that he had not liked her rather harsh critique of his best mate in the least.

"How does it feel?" asked Narcissa relishing her own minor victory here today. "How does it feel to know that you will never know what it is to be with the man you've loved since you were a child...isn't this what you wished for Severus and I both once upon a time...it must sting to know that we each have found a way to be happy even if we could not obtain that happiness with those we've loved before and you are just a sorry sod doomed to suffer in silence."

Sirius met the cold glare of his cousin and knew despite her amusement at his situation she meant every word of her rant in relation to his current situation.

A wave of sadness over took him and the mast of indifference and the thin veil of charm had been swept away leaving only the grimmest of expressions. Leaving only the true face of Sirius Black after all the years of snide comments and boastful ambitions.

"I feel mostly numb." he admitted without a hint of a jest. "And perhaps I do know a bit of what I forced both you and Sniv...(Noted Narcissa's harsh glare)...Snape have gone through when I assisted James in prying Lily from him and when I blackmailed you into forgoing a relationship with him."

"Wrong." replied Narcissa in a cold tone. She had not sympathy for the sorry sod before her in the least. "You have barely a glimpse of what he's gone through and even less of a mind to comprehend what you've done to me."

"Y-You're right." replied Sirius with a sorrowful expression. "James doesn't know about my use of his money or the fact that I have none to speak of since Mother and Father banished me and turned all the assets over to Regulus...Cissy...you can't tell him...I'll lose what little comfort with him that I have..."

"And I should pity you because?" asked Narcissa her glare still as cold as a winter storm as she looked upon her helpless cousin.

"He'll hate me." groaned Sirius heartbroken at the very thought. "I tried to talk him out of attacking the shop...he was drunk and...upset...he's losing his bloody shirt and after the miscarriage I didn't think he needed anymore losses...please...Cissy...Please don't I'm begging you..."

"Do stop begging Sirius...although with you being a dog it's completely in your breeding." replied Narcissa still cold in her tone. "Very well I shall allow you to hang yourself with your deeds it will be all the more fun to watch your James Potter's love and admiration for you turn to spite and hatred beyond your years...oh yes...the kind I know of all too well."

Sirius had been confused by this at first then began to understand her fury.

"Sniv...Snape hates you?" he asked in disbelief. "Still?"

"I do not blame him...he had given me his heart and I broke it in favor of upholding Pure-Blood principle." replied Narcissa. "The spite he feels for me has never ebbed away and nor shall the spite Potter feels once he learns of your misdeeds...an even trade off if ever you deserved one."

Feeling that she had been at her end in terms of patience and how much she could stomach of her disgraced cousin's presence, Narcissa took her leave of him knowing all too well that her warning had been well and truly heard by him as he sat alone in the darkness of his messy poor excuse of a flat.


	66. Chapter 65:Inclination Of A Not So Dist

_**Chapter 65: Inclination Of A Not So Distant Past**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Why don't you let me be...Leave me alone...You start a fire inside that I could never control...You want to see a reaction...Come on and cut me down...You've gone as far as I'll go...Now you're crossing the line...And I am letting you know...Well here's your reaction...Stand up...I have had enough...Walk away before I finish what you started...Face to face I will push you in your place...End this game before I finish what you started...Face to face everything will change...You planted the seed...How my anger has grown...Got a feeling inside that I can't seem to control...You want to see a reaction...Come on and cut me down...You've gone as far as I'll go...Now you're crossing the line and I am letting you know...Well here's your reaction..."}Stand Up,Trapt**_

 _The Playground, Muggle Primary School, Muggle World..._

 **F** rom the moment Harry James Potter arrived at school both he and Lyell had been silent. The strange events pertaining to the drunken James Potter's arrival back at Godric's Hollow had been more than enough to keep them from enjoying the remainder of their respective days and it only seemed to place young Harry more in his shell as far as expression had gone. He spent a lot of time alone and reading from his teacher's vast collection of muggle stories. He'd done his work with little to no effort although he didn't bother to go out of his way to answer his teacher's questions before the class unless he'd been called upon.

The red head child, not much older than Harry himself stared at him quite viciously once he had in fact given the correct answer. Harry did his best to avoid the bloke knowing his mother would not be pleased if an altercation had occurred so soon after what happened at home. Sadly, despite young Harry doing absolutely everything to avoid getting into trouble it seemed intent on involving Harry all the same.

It all started at lunch.

The red head bully's blue eyes narrowed upon the quietly reading boy with a new pair of glasses and a rather engaging chapter book. He'd been praised for his well developed reading skills and choice of story by their teacher and it only seemed to increase the ire of the red head boy as he got up from his seat at lunch and walked toward Harry.

At first, Harry paid him no attention being that he'd been heavily engrossed in his book and pleased to have his mind whisked far far away from the perils of muggle school. It was the first time that day that he'd been truly comfortable since leaving home.

The oblivious green eyed boy had been beginning a new chapter when the book was suddenly slapped from his hands. Startled, Harry scrambled to his feet and glared at the red head boy who seemed to have an issue with him that he had not been aware of.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your ugly face around here again?" growled the red head boy narrowing his blue eyes at him.

"This is a school...everyone has to attend." said Harry in annoyance forgetting for a moment that he was suppose to be afraid of his bully.

"Wrong freak...this is my school and I say who gets to attend." growled the red head bully.

Harry sighed knowing full well what had been the intended outcome of this little encounter but he had known what to do about it this time around.

When the bully went to punch him following a careful surveying of the playground, Harry accessed his wand-less magic allowing the bully to be tripped and watched as he fell over without even lifting a finger.

Embarrassed beyond belief, the red head bully charged him not even caring that he would be caught should the teacher bother to pay attention, with so many students running about and getting themselves into strange predicaments needing attention it was highly unlikely.

It seemed that Harry had made the mistake of finding amusement in his tormentor's misfortune and he was quickly tackled to the ground where the red brute had taken it upon himself to introduce his fist to the green eyed wizard's face.

After everything that he had gone through this morning, Harry only saw his drunken father in the red head brute as his fury got the better of him. He countered with a strike to the bully's face knocking the stunned red head off him and proceeded to take his much needed revenge upon him.

Needless to say, the enraged Harry found himself pulled off the crying red head bully by the teachers whom had only a moment to turn around and note that Harry had been attacking the blue eyed bastard. The quickly deemed him the aggressor and he was the one in trouble despite the bully being the one to initiate it. The red head bastard smirked despite actually being in pain from the blows Harry's less than kind fist had dealt him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Open Street, Muggle World..._

Lily Potter's eyes had been blazing as she glared down at her eldest son. It was as if she had not even known him with the way the teachers and the principal went on and on about his increased aggression and the assault he had committed on the playground. She walked briskly as he attempted to keep up not saying a word in defense of his actions and it further infuriated her as they made their way back home. Lyell was allowed to finish his day but it was Harry whom had been suspended for a week.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" shouted Lily enraged. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER...ALWAYS OUT FOR VENGEANCE AND NEVER THINKING ONCE YOU'VE BEEN WRONGED!"

Harry glared at his mother for having the audacity to compare him to the monster she married.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN!" he shouted angrily before breaking away from her and taking off in a different direction. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!...I WANT TO GO BACK WITH UNCLE AT LEAST HE'S NICE YOU'RE JUST SELFISH AND ALWAYS LIVING A FANTASY I WANT TO GO BACK WHERE PEOPLE MAKE EACH OTHER HAPPY AND NO FIGHT ALL THE TIME!"

"HARRY!" shouted Lily rushing after him.

The boy continued to ignore her.

He quickly rushed across the street scaring his mother nearly half to death in the wake of his nearly being hit by a passing car. She continued to chase him worried about what might become of him in his present state of mind.

It had not escaped her notice that Harry's dark hair had become even darker since last she saw of him a cause for much alarm on her behalf if there had been any to speak of.


	67. Chapter 66:A Cold Dose Of Reality

**_Chapter 66: A Cold Dose Of Reality_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...You wanted it and here it is...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Do you ever think about running away...'Cause i was thinkin' about leavin' today...We'll follow forever where our hearts wanna go...Maybe we'll end up somewhere where nobody knows our names...Then things might change for the good...I wanna be somewhere so far away...To lie under the night at the end of another good day...I can't tell you how long we'll be gone...But as long as we're together then forever's never too long...Too long, oh no...Do you ever think about not comin' back...Hoppin' on a train and we'll burn up the tracks...We'll jump off somewhere that we don't know how to say...Maybe hitch a ride from someone who can tell us the way...To where these things might change for the good...I wanna be somewhere so far away...To lie under the night at the end of another good day..."} Runaway, 3 Doors Down_**

 _The Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **G** iggles filled the shared bedroom of Severus and Petunia as the raven haired wizard engaged in a few flirtatious playful acts with his pregnant wife. She had been all smiles when the equally naked wizard crawled between her thighs and sunk his massive appendage where the two of them so often longed letting out mutual moans when he'd been completely embedded in her warmth. Snape towered above Petunia with his obsidian gaze focused on her own dark eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Fuck..." hissed Snape savoring the sensation of her body being connected to his.

From the first time he took her, Snape had never gotten tired of the rather impressive way she always clung to him inside and out. Petunia's eyes had been filled with a striking combination for lust and love for her husband as they shared an intensely passionate kiss before he slowly began to thrust into her making the mattress shake and the headboard beat against the wall below them.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless whisper near his ear, a sound that had often driven him insane with lust as he reflected on her need for him.

The previous night had not gone to plan and he spent the better part of the morning recovering from the shock of the event and the subsequent emotional stress it provoked. Petunia had done her best to look after him, even made breakfast despite him not eating it until well into the afternoon.

"l love you." he said before grunting as his series of thrusts began to pick up.

"I love you too." she replied before losing herself in the wake of his movements.

Their afternoon coupling had been urgent and less than charming as Snape seemed to have been on edge since he had awoken. He had no problem admitting to enjoying a shameless rut with his wife now and again and she didn't seem all that bothered by it either given the look on her face.

It was a blissful way to pass the time given that there was no need for him to venture to the office due to the break in and repairs that needed to be made as well as new security protocols to enforce. It would be a good week at the most before he would need to break away from the blissful ambiance of her late afternoon moans due to their coupling and return to public life.

It didn't take Petunia long to reach her end. She'd been properly stimulated before hand after all and was growing more and more susceptible to needing a nap following her multiple releases. Snape grunted as he began to thrust harder and more deliberate a tell tale sign to his wife that he two was nearing his end due to his wife's previous efforts to increase his excitement.

Once she had been screaming at the top of her lungs in relation to her release he followed grunting like an animal while his body jerked before he ended up coating her already occupied womb with his seed once more.

Panting and utterly exhausted from their mutual efforts to please each other, Snape and Petunia relaxed in bed following her quick reflexes and a routine cleansing spell.

The couple had been content to fall into a well earned slumber when the sound of intense knocking had gotten their attention. Snape arched a brow before rolling away from his wife, whom had taken it upon herself to snuggle against him as they began to drift off following their act, he fumbled around for his trousers as Petunia sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked still looking worse for wear, her hair a mess and her skin slick with sweat despite the cleansing spell used for the bed.

"Someone's at the door." replied Snape pulling up his trousers and allowing his obsidian gaze to sweep over his wife's naked sweat glistened body. He found it amusing that her breasts were uncovered and took full advantage in noting them as he finished getting his trousers buttoned feeling a stirring in his loins as he did.

Petunia caught on to her predicament and rolled her eyes.

"You are absolutely horrid." she said pulling the sheet up to her chest.

"It's a bit late for modesty Mrs. Prince." teased Snape taking one final look at her.

"It's not about modesty you git we have potential guests." she replied narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'll be sure to get rid of them in a hurry." replied Snape having one thing on his mind once he felt his cock stir once more despite being exhausted prior to the door getting his attention.

"I'm sure you will." replied Petunia with a grin before flashing him a view of her breasts below the sheet once more.

"Vixen." replied Snape composing himself just enough to leave the room and answer the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World...

Severus Snape stumbled toward the front door, his raven hair had been slick with sweat and stuck to his equally sweat slick pale back and chest. He didn't bother to put on shoes and he'd been less than thrilled about the interrupt due to how little time he had gotten to spend with his wife since his return from an abroad trip to secure another client.

"WHAT!?" growled Snape opening the front door to find himself stunned at the sight of Harry James Potter with tears in his eyes.

"UNCLE SEV!" said Harry wrapping his arms around the sweat slick wizard with an utterly confused expression on his face.

"H-Harry what are you...?" began Snape before noting the obvious signs of the boy having gotten into a scuffle. "What's happened?"

Before Harry could explain how things had gone at school, Lily Potter rounded the corner finally having caught up to her son and still fuming with rage at his audacity to run off from her.

She caught sight of the half naked and sweat racked wizard standing in the doorway talking to her son.

"Severus?" she asked in utter confusion as her rage seemed to simmer just enough.

"Lily." said Snape meeting her inquisitive emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing here at Tuney's place?" she asked not sure what to make of his less than professional appearance.

Before Snape could answer, it appeared the curiosity had gotten the better of his wife as she had gotten out of bed dressed in only her house robe and came toward the front door.

"Severus when do you intend to come back to bed?...would you mind telling me what's taking you so long?...who's at the door?" she asked looking a bit confused about whom had bothered to disturb them this late in the afternoon. "Lily?"

Harry Potter had been confused at to why his Aunt Petunia being married to his Uncle Sev was such a big shock to his mother. He had been of the mind that sisters shared a lot of secrets and stories about each other's lives and the closeness he witnessed between the two of them over the weekend had certainly indicated as much.

When the shock of seeing her ex-lover in a rather intimate setting with her elder sister wore off, Lily Potter turned her now seeping cold rage on her wayward elder son.

"Harry it is time for us to go home...NOW!" she said embittered.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" shouted Harry as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH AUNT PETUNIA AND UNCLE SEV!"

"Uncle..." began Lily not yet fully grasping the truth of what had been a shocking revelation for her. "Severus Snape will never be your Uncle wither he's shagging my sister or not...NOW LET'S GO!"

Harry had been confused by his mother's apparent bitterness.

"Go inside with your Aunt Harry." Snape instructed the young green eyed boy.

"That is my son Severus." growled Lily enraged by Snape's gall. "He is coming home with me where he belongs."

"You are in no condition to see the boy's welfare properly, perhaps once you've calmed down..." began Snape in a reasonable tone.

"You will not have my son Severus, just because you are fucking Petunia it doesn't give you the wright to interfere in my family business." said Lily narrowing her emerald eyes at her former lover.

Petunia knowing all too well how her husband felt about children being with parents with issues controlling their rage pulled the curious boy inside. Once Harry had been gone and Snape stood alone before Lily's fuming glare she launched herself at him only for him to catch her by the wrists.

"Go home." he said coldly. "The boy stays with his Aunt for now."

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON SEVERUS!" shouted Lily enraged further as she struggled against his hold on her wrists.

"Once you've calmed down I will escort him back to your home." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL I EVER LET YOU TAKE MY SON FROM ME!" growled Lily angrily.

"That is uncalled for." replied Snape still in the same emotionless tone. "You are upset and it is understandable but you need to find a way to calm yourself...Harry will return when you can control your emotions."

"JAMES IS GOING TO..." began Lily in an attempt to make a threat.

"To what?" asked Snape losing his cool for the first time at the mention of the name of his most hated enemy. "Spend most of his time shagging barely legal girls in that criminal front he calls a shop?"

Lily managed to get one of her hands loose and slapped Snape across the face inciting his rage for the first time in years.

"You going to strike me back?" she taunted him in her fury. "Show Tuney what kind of man she really took into her bed...you forget that I know you...the real you and it's only going to be a matter of time before she's being smacked about like your mother was at the hands of your drunkard father."

The fury continued to build behind Snape's obsidian eyes but he released Lily's wrists.

"I was wondering when the same old brazen whore would make herself known." he said coldly. "The years have done nothing to soften your little act of innocence now has it?"

Lily went to strike him again only to find he had anticipated her movement and caught her hand in mid air.

"Get the fuck out of here." he warned and none too subtly. "The boy is staying until I deem it safe for his return...and I will be coming for Lyell as well."

"Like hell you will." replied Lily narrowing her green eyes at him once more.

The enraged witch snatched back her hand and took off back toward her own home. Snape took a moment to quell his temper before walking back inside. That encounter was more than enough to make him never want to deal with that self absorbed bitch again but there was no way he'd let her bring harm to Harry and Lyell. He'd been through having to grow up in abuse infested home and would't wish that horror show on anyone not even his worst enemy.

If Lily couldn't contain her rather volatile temper then he believed Harry had done the right thing in seeking refuge with him and Petunia. On another note, her rage only seemed to increase once she had pieced together that he and Petunia were married and living together. Her remarks were tinged with the tell tale hint of jealously.


	68. Chapter 67:The Embitterment Of Fantasy

**_Chapter 67: The Embitterment Of Fantasy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...So the cat is out of the bag not that anyone cared what Lily thought in the first place.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **A** ll was eerily quiet when Snape walked back into the flat locking and warding the door behind him. Petunia had already taken the liberty of giving Harry a calming draught and seeing to his face being healed following the none too thrilling altercation at school. The boy had been out like a light due to exhaustion stemming from the events with a drunken James Potter to running all the way to his Aunt and Uncle's flat in London no less. Snape said nothing as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cold drink.

Petunia left the sleeping Harry on the sofa in the sitting room and turned her attention to her husband. She could see the red imprint of her younger sister's hand following the enraged witch striking him during their argument about Harry's welfare.

"Severus?" she said stunned by the ramifications of her sister's finding out about their marriage.

"I'm fine." replied Snape meeting her eyes with a tired expression. "It's not the first time I've been struck and I won't be the last."

"If I have anything to say about it it will." said Petunia narrowing her eyes at such a brazen act.

"Tuney." said Snape not wishing for his expecting wife to waste all her time fussing over him.

"She had no right to hit you." said Petunia feeling a bit of fury of her own creep forth.

Snape finished off his drink which consisted of only juice from the fridge and made his way over toward Petunia taking her into his arms.

Tears began to collect in the wells of her eyes and they began to roll down her supple cheeks. Her husband had suffered more than enough abuse at the hands of her sister, this day her striking him had possibly unearthed more harsh memories.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"Tuney...don't." said Snape holding her close. "I am well and truly over the events of the past...I quite content now and I have you and the boys to thank for it...as well as this little one."

Petunia couldn't help but giggle as he tickled her belly. Snape began to kiss at her neck and went out of his way to ensure she knew his desire for her had not been waned in the least by the intrusion of her sister as he pressed his arousal into the back of her thighs.

"Stop it you horrid boy." she said smiling despite her protests. "We have a guest."

Snape groaned loving the feel of friction their bodies created when being tightly held together despite being fully clothed and no where near intertwined.

"It's not like I'm going to take you here in the kitchen." he hissed once she pressed her body firmly against his arousal.

"Of course not." replied Petunia unable to resist teasing him a bit more.

"Now Vixen, let me see to the boy before I have your legs wrapped around my neck." said Snape with a heated glint behind his obsidian eyes.

Petunia elbowed Snape in the stomach for his crude remark inciting a dark chuckle from him. The two of them entered the sitting room noting the sleeping boy with fondness despite the strangeness of the afternoon encounter with Lily.

"He appears to be at peace." said Snape observing the boy.

"A calming draught will do wonders." replied Petunia.

"Did he say anything before hand...about that bruise on his cheek?" asked Snape with a good deal of concern in his tone.

"He said his mother wasn't the one that struck him thank Merlin and it wasn't the work of that idiot she married James Potter either."

"Good." replied the raven haired wizard not wanting to add assault of a minor to his mental list of offences committed by his unwanted brother and sister in-law.

"Indeed." agreed Petunia glancing over her sleeping nephew once more.

She took Snape by the hand and lead him toward their bed room now that all had been well once more and Harry was enjoying a blissful rest.

"Let's allow him to rest." she said softly.

Snape nodded before taking another look at Harry and finding himself puzzled as to why the boy's hair had been darker than before.

"Has is hair always been that dark?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Who knows." replied Petunia unsure of the answer herself.

Shrugging off the strange question, Snape joined his wife in their shared bedroom without another word.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Potter residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

To say that Lily Potter had been upset about the recent turn of events surrounding her eldest son and the revelation of her former lover shagging her elder sister would be to make a very vast understatement. She was quite furious that Petunia was having an affair with her former lover and it had all taken quite a toll on her carefully maintained fantasy world.

James had awoken from his forced slumber and showered before getting dressed and leaving again never to be seen until he deemed it time due to his work schedule. Lily pretended to be shocked as he kissed her on the lips and took off to be with his whores. She rolled her eyes noting how easily he had cast her aside and how foolish she had been to give up her previous relationship to pursue him.

The annoying arrogant toe-rag had been gone since this morning never having a clue as to what happened the previous few hours when Harry had knocked the wind out of his sails in a bid to protect her from perceived violence.

The green eyed witch made her way toward the kitchen table taking in the sight of what passed for her place of residence. It was a clean place, well kept of course it was all she could do to keep busy and not have to focus on the end result of her dreams disintegrating before her very eyes.

She smiled sadly reflecting on how she must have sounded to Severus back at the marketplace. She bet he had gotten a good laugh when he returned to Petunia. The two of them carrying on behind her back for Merlin knows how long. Just the thought of it made her fume with rage.

She wondered briefly if Tuney, with all her snide remarks and nose stuck firmly in the air as far as all things magic had been concerned had been the one he wanted all along. He certainly couldn't keep his eyes off her once she started to develop breasts and there was a time when she thought she had caught him becoming aroused by the sight of her when the three of them played together in the field.

Truth be told she had not known what she expected of him after all these years. She was happily married to James Potter...or so she thought before the miscarriage and the mishandling of the family fortune.

 _Petunia had lived in that less than savory overly stuffy girlish flat for years, since moving out at the age of sixteen to become a typist at a local firm in the city. It stood to reason that her affair with Severus Snape might have been short lived given that they spent so much time together._

Yes, Lily reasoned. Severus was possibly doing Petunia a kindness and she read the entire situation wrong. A small faint glimmer of hope had returned to her as she realized that she might have overreacted a tad bit.

There was simply no way Petunia and Severus could have been intimate, they were not of each other's type. Severus like witches, that much Lily had known for sure and Petunia disliked anything to have to do with magic.

Getting up from the table and making her way to her lonely bedroom. Lily Potter once more gave herself over to the colorful borders of her lovely little fantasy world. A world where she had not been a sad and lonely witch desperate to grasp at any form of contentment due to her own life not being as fulfilling in the wake of so much anger and loss.


	69. Chapter 68:A Blackberry Kind Of Night

**_Chapter 68: A Blackberry Kind Of Night_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...my muse likes me today...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry Potter found himself awakening in an unfamiliar bedroom for the first time since his visiting of his Aunt and Uncle. It had taken the lad a few moments to adjust to his surroundings before he took into account that he was indeed with his Aunt and Uncle, back at their flat in London. A small smile crept across his face before fading due to the evident sadness of having left Lyell behind to deal with the strangeness of their mother alone. He had not intended to leave his baby brother behind, he simply could not go back to that place after she compared him to that man.

Young Harry had found out quite early what kind of man James Potter turned out to be and it had all occurred around the time of his tenth birthday. The boy had been in awe of the infamous Quidditch player and even had it in his mind that he wished to be like him until the afternoon of his birthday party he had gotten a very rude awakening from that less than savory fantasy.

He stumbled upon his so called father bending some young fan of his Quidditch matches over a desk in the basement when he had been sent down by his uncle Peter to get his father to sing the birthday song. He should have been the one sitting at the table and enjoying the song but under the guise that he might be getting a hidden present, he ventured to find James and find him he did.

From that moment forward, he saw James only as an irresponsible liar with little to no respect for him or his mother given the offense had taken place at their home and on his bloody birthday.

A knock on the door had gotten Harry's attention and shook him from his thoughts. He had been delighted to note that the knock had come from his Uncle Severus. Harry did his best to look presentable in the presence of company. He slicked back his matted hair and gave his uncle his undivided attention.

"I took a chance that you had awoken." said Snape as softly as he could manage. "Are you hungry at all?"

It had only taken hearing those words before Harry realized that he was indeed hungry and his stomach didn't seem to trust him to tell the truth and rumbled loudly much to the boy's embarrassment.

"I...yes." said Harry with his cheeks turning red.

Snape reached over and tussled the boy's surprisingly darker hair.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said. "You've had quite the day I hear it's understandable for you to be hungry given the time of night."

"It's night?" asked Harry with an arched brow. "I slept that long?"

He got up from the bed and looked around the room noting that it had indeed been nightfall.

"As I've said it's understandable given your ordeal." replied Snape. "Your Aunt is asleep but there are some left overs in the kitchen...what say you to seeing what we can scrounge up to sate that appetite of yours?"

Harry smiled liking his new place of residence already. He had already taken a liking to his Uncle Severus once the two had met. It appeared that they were both night owls as his mother liked to say and it surprised him that the man knew he'd be hungry but his mother sometimes had no clue when given over to her world of fantasy.

He suppose it wasn't all her fault, she had been dealt a bad hand as well due to her choice in a husband not at all being what she planned and the loss of the other baby, his unnamed brother or sister had taken a lot out of her.

It was surprising that she had spent less time crying these days.

Snape seemed to be as at ease in Harry's company as the boy had been in his as if it had been a purely natural occurrence and it amused him to some degree.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

After ransacking the kitchen for what to eat, both Snape and Harry sat down to the table looking around at the mess they had made of Petunia's formerly spotless kitchen. Despite eating their fill of the various combinations before them from the fridge, Snape had a definite craving for blackberries and searched the kitchen for them.

"I know they're around here somewhere." muttered Snape looking about in the cabinets.

"Just what have you two done to my kitchen!" came the voice of Petunia Prince as she stood with her eyes narrowed at the piles of dishes and the empty containers that littered the floor and the table respectively.

Upon hearing her voice Snape had been startled and banged his head against the cabinet door.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted rubbing the spot he struck via the door. "Do you mind not attempting to give me a heart attack when you walk in."

Petunia burst into a fit of giggles as she noted her husband trying his best to ignore the pain from having hit his head.

Harry watched as she moved across the room and pulled him down to allow her to see the damage.

"You big baby it's just a little bump." she said teasing him.

"That little bump hurts like bloody hell." replied Snape.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked pressing her lips against the sore spot on the wizard's head.

"I've got something that could use the attention pertaining to your lips but the boy is in the room." replied Snape in his usual shameless manner.

"You are absolutely horrid." replied Petunia walking away from him and looking about her kitchen. "Scourgify!"

In a matter of moments the mess Snape and Harry made of the formerly well maintained kitchen cleaned itself and the dishes not only washed themselves but neatly packed themselves away in the cupboard. The empty containers where filed into the rubbish bin and the remnants of their raiding of the fridge were polished away from stick hand prints to the spilled contents of several containers.

"Wow!" said Harry looking around in amazement.

"Both of you out of my kitchen!" ordered Petunia not at all liking the looks of her husband raiding the cabinets.

"Where are the blackberries?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"I'm not telling you." replied Petunia matter-of-factly with her arms folded across her chest.

"What you fail to realize Mrs. Prince, is that now I have an accomplice." said Snape with a smirk.

He threw his wand to Harry.

"Aim it at the cabinets and say Accio Blackberries." said Snape as he wrapped his arms around his wife and playfully wrestled her wand from her grasp.

"No you don't you horrid git." giggled Petunia. "You've eaten two containers already!"

Harry looked at his Uncle Sev's wand, it was impressive despite merely being on ebony colored wooden stick with a smooth finish. It had been just as he recalled it being the last time he was allowed to do a bit of magic.

"Accio Blackberries." he said wanting to make his Uncle Sev proud as he aimed at the cabinets.

It had surprised young Harry to see the kitchen suddenly flooded with blackberries, some not even from his Aunt's stash but flying in at rapid speed from the outside of the flat.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Petunia as the kitchen was suddenly flooded with numerous blackberries.

Snape grabbed a handful and began eating completely at ease with the mess he'd made of her newly cleaned kitchen.

"At this rate we won't run out for quite some time." he said.

Petunia sighed.

"This is what I get." she said more to herself. "For letting you wander about in my kitchen."

Harry smiled and grabbed a handful of blackberries and ate them as well. He had always enjoyed the taste of them and never knew anyone to love them as much as he had. Lyell always turned up his nose at them and his mother only like them a little.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

 _Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Harry had been fast asleep as Snape carried the now full and pleasantly contented boy back into the bedroom often occupied by his cousins whenever they were home from school. The Potions Master layed the sleeping boy down and smiled as he tucked him in with as much care as he had his own sons when they were put to bed.

"Rest well Harry." he said softly.

Harry seemed content in his slumber as he did just that. Snape noted for the first time since the boy had arrived at his house that he had not worn his glasses and could navigate the darkened sitting room without them.

The wizard had not been aware why such strange details concerning the sleeping boy had been cause for attention and he simply filed them away as he got to his feet and made his way back toward his bedroom.

"You know you are very good with him." said Petunia meeting him in the sitting room.

"I beg your pardon?" said Snape with an arched brow.

"You're very good with Harry despite my sister's insistence that he may in fact be a troubled boy." said Petunia.

Snape took offence to such a label.

"According to some I was a troubled boy." replied the raven haired wizard.

"Perhaps that is why he gravitates toward you so much." replied Petunia with a smile. "It does my heart good to see that you can help him feel better, even for a little while."

"I suppose I've had a good deal of practice with Draco and the boys over the years." replied Snape thinking nothing of the apparent strange connection his wife seemed to be suggesting he had with his young nephew.

"Say what you will husband of mine, but I believe it's something more." replied his now yawning wife. "From what I can tell he's in a good deal of pain even if he doesn't know the cause and the only time he seems to be remotely pleasant is when he is around you."

"I guess this officially makes me the fun uncle." said Snape with a smirk.

"To Harry perhaps." replied Petunia with a smile. "Come along..."Fun Uncle"...I have some ideas on how to improve your reputation."

She pulled him into her heated kiss before continuing to lead him into their bedroom, the taste of blackberry juice had still been on her lips and further added to his desire for her. He had been intrigued by her list of new ideas as she closed the door behind them. The Potions Master was utterly convinced that this was going to be a blackberry kind of night.


	70. Chapter 69:A Few None Too Subtle Change

**_Chapter 69: A Few None Too Subtle Changes_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...I've had a bit of rest after a trying weekend and felt like typing again...we shall see if this gets my interrupted muse going again...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Twins Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **D** istinctive sizzling had gotten the slumbering Harry Potter's attention and broken the haze of sleep due to the intensity of his stomach's growling. The lively scent of frying meats, syrup, and hotcakes had gotten him up and out of bed quicker than a fireman once the alarm was sounded at the fire-station. The ten year old lad fumbled about as he made his way toward the loo to relieve his aching bladder in the hopes of quelling his apparently ravenous hunger with whatever had been made in the kitchen.

It had taken him a few moments to gather that he had not been at home and was still in the rather pleasant company of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Sev. It was nice to wake up without hearing crying or yelling. He had never realized how truly tired he had been of the whole ordeal at home until his mother brought him to visit his Aunt.

She had inadvertently opened the door for him to have a preference when it came to how he wished to start his day despite her being of the mind to rid herself of him and his little brother to have time in her fantasy world without the pesky notion of having to deal with them. Young Harry sighed when he thought of his long suffering mother and decided more than he was angry with the red head witch whom had chosen a life of discord for them all, he pitied her.

It seemed she was never to know the kind of happiness her elder sister had nor the kind of warmth that had come from being in an actual loving relationship. A sad fact by all accounts. The boy knew not why his parents marriage had been stricken with such sadness but he hopped the same would not befall his Aunt and Uncle. He liked them just fine together and they seemed to be better people for it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Loo, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Stepping up to the toilet bowl once he entered the loo, Harry took care to relieve himself of the contents of the previous mornings liquids that took it upon themselves to weigh heavily upon his aching bladder. He looked around the bathroom careful not to veer too far from the toilet bowl when taking aim and noted the rather homely decor. It amused him to some degree that his Aunt Petunia had a secret obsession with the color pink when it came to her flat. It seemed even more amusing to note that she shared this flat with her husband and there had not been a trace of his personality along any aspect of it aside from the old armchair in the sitting room.

Finally obtaining much needed relief after filling the toilet bowl, Harry made sure to flush and moved toward the sink washing his hands in the warm water and lathering them with a good deal of soap making a few accidental bubbles as he rubbed them together. The soap smelled like fresh cut flowers and made him smile some as he glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

At first his appearance had confused him.

His hair had been quite dark, much darker than before and that of his father's. For a moment he wondered if it were a sign that he was growing up given that he was due to attend Hogwarts following his up coming birthday.

Then he took a moment to note that his eyesight had been much improved since arriving here at his Aunt and Uncle's flat. He marveled at not needing to wear his glasses as he took a few moments to test out his apparently new ability. The boy finished rinsing the soap from his hands excited about what else he could see beyond reading the backs of shampoo bottles near the bathtub.

Upon his exiting the loo, Harry got the faintest whiff of blackberries as he moved toward the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Harry Potter expected to see his Aunt Petunia standing over a hot stove and making breakfast for the three of them this morning but had been pleasantly surprised to see his Uncle had been the one cooking. The tall pale wizard had been shirtless and seemingly in his element as he piled three plates with sizzling meats, hotcakes, and eggs.

"Uncle Sev you cook?" asked Harry surprised to see such a feat performed by someone who wasn't a woman.

Snape turned his attention to his young nephew and smirked.

"Good Morning to you too Harry." said the raven haired wizard turning off the fire on the stove with a wave of his hand. "To answer your question, yes...I am a potions Master and cooking isn't that far from brewing potions aside from needing to depend upon color and consistency to determine how a potion comes out and being able to taste your work when it comes to cooking."

"Wow." said Harry marveling at the man before him.

It seemed there was nothing his Uncle Sev couldn't do.

"Normally of course this is where your Aunt's expertise would come in...but due to my having kept her up quite late last night, I wished for her to get a bit more rest and decided to treat her to breakfast in bed...of course you needed to eat as well so I made us all breakfast as you can very well see." said Snape explaining his recent escapade in the kitchen.

"I think it's cool." said Harry with a smile especially given that his Uncle had not been too shabby a cook from the looks of the meal on the table.

"Your Aunt likes blackberry jam on her toast, what say you assist me with that and we can bring the meal to her together?" asked Snape.

Harry had been delighted to help and quickly went to the fridge to secure the blackberry jam while Snape laid out the toast on the plate prepared for Petunia.

As the boy worked to do his part on preparing breakfast for his Aunt, Snape noted the darkened color of the boy's hair and the fact that he was once more without his glasses. He read the jar just fine as he set about spreading the jam all over the two pieces of toast.

Try as Severus Snape might he couldn't get the encounter with Lily Potter out of his mind. She was down right delusional and it stood to reason that there was something going on within the Potter household that he and Petunia were not aware of. The fact that Harry Potter had taken to running all the way to their flat in London than to return with his own mother made him rightly concerned.

Then there was the strange implication that Lily made that he would take away her son, as if he even had the inclination but then again her genuine fear of such a thing lead to her anger and irrational ramblings. Severus Snape had not been a man to dwell on such things as an irrational woman's ramblings but Lily seemed insistent on the notion that he alone had the power to do such a thing, never once had she mentioned the boy could be taken via her sister.

 _Curious._ He thought. _Very curious._


	71. Chapter 70:The Bad Seed

**_Chapter 70: The Bad Seed_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Needless to say I know how Harry feels here.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ily Potter paced the halls of her silent home. James had not returned since that night he'd been drunk and bragging about breaking into a building in Diagon Alley. Lyell was off to school given that he was the only one of her children not suspended due to fighting and Harry was still at Petunia's with her and Severus of all people. The red head witch had been rather frantic as she attempted to get a grip on herself despite her current situation. She had in no way intended for Severus Snape to have any contact with her son Harry Potter in any kind of way. She had spoken to him in passing and his indifference had been palpable despite her best efforts but there was no way he was suppose to get anywhere remotely close to her son.

Her efforts had been painstaking over the years to ensure that Harry developed properly with the kind of life gifted to only a few. While her marriage had not been ideal now given the heartbreak and the sadness, it wasn't always so broken and there were happy times. Times she wished like mad she could have back but all of that changed on Harry's tenth birthday.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _One Year Earlier..._

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 _The Potter household had been filled with merriment and laughter as Lily did her best to serve her guests and made small talk amid the others' idol prattling. She was enjoying the seemingly wondrous day and everyone seemed to comment on the glow of her skin and the blush of her cheeks. James cornered her in the kitchen as she saw to Harry's cake and kissed her as if he'd been out and about for several months despite getting back only the day before from his latest Quidditch match in Australia._

 _"This is a right smashing party isn't it Evans...Mrs. Potter?" asked James with a smile on his face that could melt cheese._

 _The sun was shining and everything seemed right with the world._

 _"It is indeed, Mr. Potter." replied Lily with a lively smile. "I do believe we have to fetch the birthday boy so we can truly get this party underway."_

 _"Hmmm." replied James with a smile. "Why don't I leave that up to you I've got some mingling to do before we say our goodbyes for the next tournament."_

 _Lily had been a bit disappointed but agreed to go fetch Harry whom had oddly been absent from his own party for a nearly an hour._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Harry's Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 _Lily had been puzzled as to why Harry had not been downstairs enjoying his party and at least trying to sample the rather delicious cake multi-layered she'd managed to snag before the baker had been done for the evening. It made her quite alarmed to see him huddled in the corner of his bedroom with the shades drawn and his back to the door._

 _"Harry?" she said stepping inside unsure of what to make of the scene._

 _"GO AWAY!" growled Harry turning to glare at her rather murderously._

 _For a moment he caught himself realizing whom it was he had been yelling at._

 _"That's no way to greet your mother." said Lily with an arched brow._

 _"I don't feel like talking now." replied Harry turning his attention back to the wall._

 _"Harry, it may have escaped your notice, but there is a party going on downstairs in honor of your birthday." replied Lily._

 _"I don't care." replied Harry angrily. "I'm not going down there if that slimy prat is still there."_

 _"What's got you so upset?" asked Lily with an arched brow._

 _Harry turned to face her with his eyes wet with tears that continued to stream down his pale little cheeks._

 _"Why'd you marry him?" asked the boy meeting his mother's emerald green gaze with pure confusion._

 _"Are you talking about your father?" asked Lily finding herself a bit confused._

 _"He's a liar and a cheating prat." grumbled Harry._

 _"Harry James Potter don't you dare talk about your father that way." scolded his mother in disbelief._

 _"It's true." replied Harry adamantly. "I saw him...he was downstairs shagging some brainless chit."_

 _"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!" said Lily coming to her senses to reprimand her son._

 _"I SAW HIM!" insisted Harry. "He acted like it was no big deal...like it was suppose to be a big secret...he wanted me to lie too..but I won't he was shagging that woman and right downstairs in the basement in our home on my birthday!"_

 _Lily had been so take aback by her eldest son's words that she didn't dare believe it._

 _"That's enough Harry." she said coldly._

 _"Mum..." began the ten year old lad._

 _"IS SAID NO!" growled Lily enraged by her son's accusations. "Your father works hard to provide us with a life most couldn't even dream of and spends very little time with the family to do it and when he is finally home you seek to poison the occasion."_

 _"Mum that's.." began Harry only to be cut off once again._

 _"There is a room full of guests downstairs whom have come a long way to wish you, an ungrateful little brat as happy birthday...I suggest you clean yourself up and make your way down there and blow out your candles after the guests leave I suggest you get yourself ready for bed and think about the lies you've spouted here today." said Lily._

 _"I'M NOT LYING!" shouted Harry enraged that his mother refused to believe him. "HE'S CHEATING AND HE KNOWS IT AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT BECAUSE HE'S A SMUG LIAR!"_

 _Before Lily could stop herself, she struck her son across the face._

 _Harry glared at her in absolute shock._

 _Lily had not known what to say as Harry grew quiet and his emerald green eyes flickered with a haunting mix of sadness and utter rage. She had seen that look before and did her best to ignore the image of it as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand._ _Not wishing to appear that she lost control of herself, she narrowed her eyes at her son._

 _"Now go clean yourself up and get downstairs." she said in a stern tone._

 _Harry gave her a look that sent chills down her spine._

 _"Believe what you want to believe." he said in an emotionless tone. "You always do anyway."_

 _With that he made his way toward the loo to clean up and then headed downstairs without another word. Lily had been shaken by her use of violence against her son once he had told her of what her less than savory husband had been up to. She fought with all her might to ignore the boy's words as they seemed so familiar and so haunting that it only caused her distress._

 _The distress was such that she felt a good deal of pain in her abdomen but did her best to ignore it in favor of finishing off the day on a high note. Harry ran past her and made his way toward the table for cake._

 _Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all taking photos and toasting to being the proud Uncles and Godfather of Harry despite the not so thrilled expression on the boy's face as everyone else seemed to be having a good time without him. Try as she might to ignore the words of her son, Lily only found them replaying in her head over and over that night despite the brave face she put on for the party._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Later..._

 _Following the party's end, Harry did as he was told and went off to bed without another word. Lyell had been out before him due to the efforts of his Uncle Remus and James was no where to be found. The last Lily had seen of her husband before the crowd of guests took their leave he was escorting his secretary to her car given the time of night while taking out the over flowing rubbish bin._

 _Lily had been done with the cleaning and still found there was no sign of James. That was until she heard what she believed to be collective moans coming from the basement. She had not wanted to believe her son or to believe that James would be so callous as to cheat on her in their own home right under her nose as if she'd been nothing but a common fool. Harry's rage had been invoked that night and despite her wanting to believe otherwise. He had no reason to declare such a thing even if he hated James, which before that night, the two were thick as thieves._

 _Hoping against all hope that she had been wrong, that Harry had been mistaken...Lily ventured down into the basement where she saw her husband huddled over the same young woman he'd been walking to her car as he claimed before the party's end thrusting into her without a care in the world._

 _Lily's heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces as she silently made her way back upstairs riddled with shock and confusion as to why this was happening to her, why James would seek the comforts of another when she'd been carrying his third child and loved him more than he ever knew._

 _As she reached the kitchen, Lily felt the onset of a terrible pain in the wake of her most sorrowful discovery and let out a scream as she noted the blood that seemed to be gushing from her womb. Before her world faded into a blissful shade of black, the last thing she recalled was the screams of the harlot whom had been shagging her feckless husband and his frantic pleas as she lied in a pool of blood unresponsive in the wake of her finding out about his heinous betrayal._

 _As she lied there on the kitchen floor, she had a brief passing thought of slipping away right along with her baby and never having to endure such agony again. Of course it wouldn't be for her and she survived the ordeal from what her healers have told her._

 _LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _The Kitchen,The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

Lily Potter stared down at the spot where she had fallen that year as the life slowly drained from her in the wake of her discovery. Harry had been right about James just as Severus had and it only seemed to confirm her need to keep her secret from being exposed.

"He's just like him." she said to no one in particular. "No matter what I do, he'll always be just like him."

 _He can't know._ she thought to herself. _He can never know._


	72. Chapter 71:A Rather Enlightening Outing

**_Chapter 71: A Rather Enlightening Outing_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...At the moment I am doing battle with a rather nasty cold...since I cannot get much sleep I've decided to try my hand at writing...hopefully the medicine doesn't ensure this chapter turns out too badly...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Outskirts Of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry Potter had been anxious as he traveled with his Uncle Sev to Malfoy Manor. The boy's Aunt Petunia had been out running her errands and visiting her mother leaving the two wizards to their own devices. Harry had been out of school due to his week's suspension and in the care of his Uncle due to running away from his rather testy and unstable mother to London. Lyell had been at school for the day and there was little for Harry to do alone at ten years of age but accompany his Uncle on his trip to see his old friend and business partner. There was much to discuss in terms of the repairs to their business and the acquisition of the contract of another.

Snape had been dressed for work, choosing a nice grey suit and shiny black dress shoes for the day. Harry had a suit transfigured for him also in grey due to his preference and wishing to match with his now favored Uncle.

"I suppose I don't need to inform you to mind your manners." said Snape as they touched down at Malfoy Manor once again.

"I'll be good." said Harry with an innocent smile.

"Try not to let Draco influence you too badly." replied Snape knowing all too well what an impossible task that would be for the boy given his godson's nature. "The last thing Narcissa needs is more broken dishes."

"I'll try." replied Harry determined to make a good impression.

Snape looked over the boy noting how his dark hair and lack of glasses gave him a more distinguished appearance. It was at first a bit odd that the son of James Potter would remind him so much of himself but he decided he rather enjoyed it, it was almost as if he'd finally gotten his vengeance upon that arrogant toe-rag by inadvertently corrupting him via his own shinning personality.

He tussled the boy's dark hair and approached the front door. With a resounding knock, Snape alerted the household to his arrival and the door flew open as he was greeted by the rather handsome and charming Regulus Black.

"Bout time you got here Lucy's been..." he said greeting his best friend. "Is that...Harry?"

Harry Potter met the dark gaze of the rather confused Regulus before the wizard looked back at Snape and then back at him once more.

"Was his hair not brown the last I saw of him?" he asked in continued confusion. "And he was wearing glasses was he not?"

"No one knows why he's suddenly able to see with out them...and as for the hair...well I was under the impression that he dyed it." replied Snape casually.

Regulus looked at young Harry and then back at his best friend narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"I'd...are you sure that you had nothing to do with..." he began noting he had drawn a confused gaze from Snape. "Just...get inside..Lucy is driving me up the wall about his plans to secure our businesses."

Snape nodded and entered the Manor with Harry sticking close by him.

"Any particular reason why the lad is accompanying you?" asked Regulus as he moved briskly thought the entrance hall along side Snape and Harry.

"His mother is unwell and his brother is attending school." replied Snape evenly. "Petunia would have been seeing to him but she had errands to run and was due for a visit with her mother."

"So you elected to look after him?" asked Regulus looking over Harry once more.

"Indeed." replied Snape. "I should think that I am perfectly capable of seeing to the well being of one child...given that I have two twin sons of my own."

"I'm not...well it's just that...he's Sirius' godson and...never mind." replied Regulus wishing to drop the subject despite his apparent need to look Harry and Snape over once more with a curious expression upon his handsome face.

The three of them continued into the sitting room where Lucius had been waiting in silence. Harry had not understood what all the fuss was about but he was more than pleased to be on his little outing with his Uncle Sev. even if it was to Malfoy Manor. It beat being back home and listening to his mother sob about her fantasy life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes widened the moment both Severus Snape and Harry Potter entered her sitting room. She had not needed to be told about the extreme changes in the younger wizard's appearance nor did she need to go to any great lengths to find out why. She had an inkling as to why Harry Potter had been so attached to her former lover and why he'd been so willing to bond with the apparent child of his most hated enemy and childhood love.

"It's good to see you again Severus." she said making a bit of small talk.

Snape nodded politely to Narcissa making his way over toward her with Harry at his side. He politely kissed her hand as per the way of manners before he placed his hands upon the rather curious young Harry's shoulders.

"As you can see I've been accompanied by my wife's nephew...my nephew and he's promised to be on his best behavior." he said evenly.

Narcissa nodded understanding that she was to look after little Harry while the men discussed their business plans. Thankfully, Draco himself had been off to school and had not been around to cause or get into trouble during the meeting.

"Hello, Harry is it?" said the beautiful elegant witch moving toward the small wizard as he shook his head. "I'm Draco's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." said the little wizard with a charming smile akin to that of Regulus Black and he kissed her hand with all the grace and impressive manner as Severus had.

"Aren't you a charming little one." said Narcissa noting how adorable he'd been. "I'm sure Severus would be proud."

Harry smiled at her for a moment.

"You think so?" he asked with an inquisitive expression.

"I know so." replied Narcissa evenly as she looked once more toward the direction of her former lover as he sat with her husband and cousin on the sofas getting right down to the discussion on how to proceed with the issue from the previous break-in at their Diagon Alley business office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Rose Garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

As promised, Harry Potter had been on his best behavior as he and Draco's mother sat out in the beautiful rose garden she often tended in her free time and had a bit of tea. He had been quite the little gentleman as far as Narcissa Malfoy had been concerned and nothing at all like the brutish Gryffindors that raised him. Of course she had an inkling as to why that had been as she once more found herself unable to take her eyes off the rather mild mannered boy.

"Enjoying your tea Mr. Potter?" asked Narcissa with an arched brow.

"Oh very much so Mrs. Malfoy." replied Harry politely.

He truly had been enjoying the tea and the scenery for that matter and he supposed Draco's mother wasn't the worst sort of company to have in comparison to most of his days back home. The boy wondered what made her so refined in her nature and his mother so weak when faced with the all too real aspects of her chosen lot in life.

"Such a polite young man." said Narcissa sipping her tea and smiling a bit to herself.

It had amused her to no end to not that this young boy Harry Potter took his tea the same way Severus had whenever he came by for a visit. Two sugars and a bit on the bitter side, something that amused Lucius till this day about his old friend.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

"Nothing to get over worked up over I'm afraid...just an inside joke between friends." replied Narcissa pleasantly. "You were aware that you take your tea exactly as Severus does were you not?"

The boy seemed utterly surprised by this.

"You mean Uncle Sev like his tea the way I do?" he asked with a bit of fondness.

"Indeed he does." confirmed Draco's mother with a smile. "The longer I am in your company Mr. Potter the more it seems to me that you and your Uncle as you say are quite similar in a lot of respects...have you...never considered such a thing while in his care before?"

Harry shook his head.

He had not considered that in the least but it was nice to hear.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be greatly amused by this but kept any further thoughts as to the subject to herself. The last thing she wished to do was upset Severus in any way given their history, it wasn't as if he'd believe her if she presented her findings to him in the first place.

 _No._

 _It was best to let him or perhaps the boy draw their own conclusions for the time being._

After all, the lady of Malfoy Manor had no doubt that they would given enough time spent in each other's presence.

Narcissa Malfoy simply sat admiring her beautiful roses as they bloomed and sipped her tea with pleasant company, even if he was a mere boy.


	73. Chapter 72:A Matter Of Inquiry

**_Chapter 72: A Matter Of Inquiry_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **S** nape had seemingly concluded his business with both Regulus and Lucius and sought out his rather respectful nephew. It amused him to no end that Narcissa had seemed to take a liking to the boy, even going so far as to share tea with him in her prized rose garden. It was a well known fact that she had not even let her own husband and son back there and reserved the place as her only private sanctuary from the madness that had been a result of her family.

True to his word, Harry had been very good when in the presence of Narcissa and even better than Snape had given him credit for. It seemed the boy was determined to make a good impression and it appeared he had.

"Impressive little tyke isn't he?" asked Regulus sipping from a glass of aged scotch and looking at Snape as he watched the boy from the window.

"Indeed he is." replied Snape truthfully as he continued to watch his nephew and former lover chat among themselves while sipping from their respective tea cups.

"I know you don't wish to discuss what happened between you and the boy's mother." began Regulus trying to find the words to express what he'd been fighting all afternoon to bring to light. "But, was there any time in your association that you...we might have given her another thought...I mean...from the looks of the boy...it is quite possible that you might be mistaken for being his sire."

Snape whirled around and faced Regulus with a furious gaze.

"How dare you insinuate that I would betray my wife." he hissed.

Regulus threw up his hands in defense of his position.

"Severus here me out...you and Tuney weren't always together and I am not accusing you of cheating...it's just..rather uncanny the hard to miss aspect of looks shared by you and the boy is all I'm saying." he explained quickly. "The more I look at him the more he seems...less like a Potter if you take my meaning."

Snape turned his attention back to the boy and then back to Regulus. He had been still very much annoyed at the accusation that he'd betray Petunia after everything he had been through with Lily of all people and to accuse him of bedding her in secret. It wasn't as if he had noticed the strange changes that over took the boy. He simply wrote them off as a means of affection.

"Regulus you will do well never to make such brazen remarks in my presence again." he warned his friend in a serious tone. "As for your assessment of the boy, my being his sire is highly impossible as I've not bedded Lily Evans since I was a boy of sixteen and attending Hogwarts."

"Have you given thought to the fact that she might have obtained your seed illegally?" asked the charming Slytherin wizard. "You've said yourself that she's highly delusional...who's to say that she didn't find some other avenue to lay claim to you given her fury when she found out about you bedding those witches back at Hogwarts."

"Are you saying that Lily quite possibly stole my seed in a bid to impregnate herself before marrying Potter?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"All I'm saying with the way the boy seems to take to you and the less than savory adventures you've had at Hogwarts there is no telling what she might be capable of." replied Regulus. "In any case I simply wanted to bring the matter to your attention, wither the boy is yours or not the issue of Lily Potter's mental state brings a lot of concerns to mind."

Snape seemed to calm himself a bit after Regulus explained his reasoning. Lily had been capable of murdering his child when they were in school and keeping her pregnancy a secret, he wouldn't be able to put much past her in terms of wild speculation. In any case, the Potions Master made a point to keep a close eye on Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Rose Garden, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Harry's face lit up into a smile when he noticed that his Uncle Sev had been out in the garden to collect him following his business with Draco's father and Sirius Black's younger brother. Despite returning the boy's smile, he could tell that a lot seemed to be weighing rather heavily upon the older wizard's mind as Harry politely finished off his tea and got to ready to join him.

"There's no need to rush off." said Narcissa pleasantly.

"I know." replied Snape meeting her gaze with a somewhat weary expression briefly before once more placing his large pale hands onto the shoulders of the brilliantly dressed younger wizard. "Harry and I have plans for dinner tonight and I'd like to get a head start on them."

Narcissa smiled.

"It's good to see you two getting on so well." she said looking back n forth between them. "Although it's a pity Draco couldn't be here to entertain you, I'm sure he would have been delighted that you stopped by."

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Snape.

"It was nice to have tea with you Mrs. Malfoy." said Harry politely.

"Likewise dear Harry." replied Narcissa getting up from her own seat and walking over to the boy.

Snape watched as she tussled his unusually dark hair briefly before their eyes met. She had a look that caused him a good deal of inquiry, but he said nothing about it aloud despite her rather knowing smile that seemed to make him even more unsettled.

It had been entirely possibly that she was of the same mind as her cousin when looking at the boy and noting the odd similarities between himself and Harry. For a brief moment he wondered if Petunia had ever traveled down the same path of mental inquiry as well and the thought unnerved him. The last thing he wished was for his wife to have any question of his loyalty to her but the possibility was too great to ignore especially from a Slytherin stand-point.

Looking down at Harry Potter once more, Severus Snape made up his mind to get to the bottom of this rather unseemly mystery once and for all, if Harry had indeed been his son he wanted to know exactly how it had been possible and why Lily had chosen to raise his son under the guise of being the product of the unsavory James Potter.

"Come along Harry." instructed Snape still trying to make sense of what his old friends had presented him with in terms of questions about his apparent nephew's paternity.

The two of them left Malfoy Manor, thankfully without Lucius offering his brand of deductive reasoning as far as the situation with Harry's strange appearance and odd similarities had been concerned. Two Slytherin inquiries had been more than enough to convince The Potions Master that he needed to look into this matter.


	74. Chapter 73:The Seeking Answers

**_Chapter 73: The Seeking Answers_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he Last thing Lily Potter expected to see when she managed to pull herself out of bed that afternoon had been the face of her former best friend and less than savory acquaintance Severus Snape. She had been home alone for the most part as Lyell was yet to be out of school and James was doing who knows what with his extraordinary amount of free time due to the shop's slow going in business. Opening the front door after getting a glimpse of the gray suit clad wizard, Lily had been of the mind to hex him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. "Unless you've come to bring back my son..."

Snape pushed past her and entered the house not wishing to discuss the matters that had been running through his mind ever since it was brought to his attention that Harry's looks had been similar to his own.

The look on the towering wizard's face had been all business as he narrowed his obsidian gaze upon his former friend turned despised former lover.

"For the first time in your miserable life Lily you are going to be completely honest with me." he said in a rather dangerous tone.

"How dare you..." began Lily attempting to muster her outrage.

Snape ventured into her kitchen and leaned against the isle in the center of the room his eyes blazing with unstated fury as he looked upon her.

"Harry possess an unusual ability to shift his looks." he said trying to reign in his temper. "Looks that so happen to mirror some of mine as opposed to his so called father Potter."

Lily's eyes widened as she gave the impression of being a deer caught in a road traveler's headlights.

"So." said Snape noting her slight terror at the onset of his words. "There is something to this."

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Lily recovering quickly.

It had been far too late, as Snape had already noted her incosnistantcy in demeanor.

"Do Not Lie To Me." hissed The Potions Master glaring at the witch whom had the gall to attempt to lie to his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME SEVERUS!?" shouted Lily angrily.

"The truth." replied Snape in annoyance. "Finally the truth."

"What does it matter?" asked Lily turning away from him.

"It matters a great deal if that boy is not the child of Potter." growled Snape.

"You will not have my son Severus!" replied Lily turning to face him with a fierce look behind her emerald green eyes.

"So you keep saying." replied Snape not letting up on his own fury. "I want to hear it from you...for once in your life own up to your actions."

"I owe you nothing." hissed Lily angry once more.

"You owe me the truth and more importantly you owe it to that boy." growled Snape once more as he slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter top.

Lily closed her eyes sighing as she did.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you making me bring up ancient history...it's not as if you care seeing how cozy you've gotten with my sister."

"What goes on between myself and Petunia is none of your business." said Snape in a rather cold tone. "As of this moment you are stalling, I can assure you Lily I will find the answers that I am seeking and I will not be made a fool of when that time comes."

"Fine." replied Lily almost bitterly. "You want know...you have to know so badly...yes Severus...Harry is your son."

The admission had seemingly shaken the wizard to his very foundations as a look of utter shock spread across his sallow pale face.

"H-How is this possible?" he demanded once he collected himself. "I haven't touched you in years."

Lily treated him to a bitter smile as she moved toward her fridge pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Snape watched her move about the kitchen intently not trusting her to be any where near him nor himself not to strangle the life out of her for keeping his child from him.

"You didn't have to." she admitted. "As you have probably concluded I lied to you about getting rid of the baby...our baby before."

"Nice try." said Snape ever the skeptic when it came to her. "But Harry is ten years old the last time we shared a bed we were both sixteen."

Lily sighed not wishing to hash out the details of her first pregnancy but she did so anyway. It wasn't as if she could continue to hide the truth with Harry soon to be off to Hogwarts.

"You may not wish to have any part in believing this, but I found a way to delay the birth...if you can call it that...when I first found out I was pregnant...I was utterly shocked and quite upset...understandably given our age and what we had yet to accomplish in our lives as students then...I didn't want to throw all of that away due to being someone's mother especially after one not so grand encounter." explained the rather tormented red head witch. "I've seen how you could be and where you come from Severus...I wasn't lying when I told you that I didn't want a life with you then...honestly after that night in the hideout I felt utterly terrified of you...when I left all I could recall was the pain you caused me and I wanted no part of it."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Lest you forget, it was your idea to have sex in the first place." he growled in his own defense. "I had no concept of how to please any witch let alone you before you blackmailed me into giving you what you clearly wanted just to have something to talk about with your whorish housemates."

Lily rolled her eyes this time.

"Bottom line Severus is that you did hurt me and I didn't want anything more to do with you." she continued. "And for the record I was only a girl, a foolish one but a girl how was I to know that you'd be...it doesn't matter...when I found out I was pregnant I was devastated."

"So you keep saying." muttered Snape in annoyance.

"Well I was seeking a way to keep it hidden, for the sake of continuing my magical education and to keep the baby away from you." replied Lily truthfully. "I ventured into the library where I found a book in the restricted section amid rumors that there was a way to keep pregnancy hidden for any witch not wishing to do the "walk of shame" as she was escorted from Hogwarts."

"And you found what you were looking for I suppose?" asked Snape folding his arms across his chest still very much annoyed with Lily's presence but needing to have his answers to his burning questions.

"I did indeed." replied Lily. "An ancient spell used to help witches when in hiding back in the old days and keeping their offspring safe from harm while doing battle."

"What was it called?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

Lily met his harsh obsidian gaze gripping the cup she had poured her orange juice into.

" _Moram foetum_." she replied not wishing to go into more detail than that. "Needless to say it was an excruciating endevour, but one that I came out of unscathed."

"Hardly." muttered Snape looking her over. "Ancient spells are dangerous for a reason and this hardly explains the boy looking like Potter for much of his existence how did you manage to keep this a secret given how easily the boy can be identified as my child at this present moment?"

"A small but easy to get a hold of blood charm." replied Lily. "I spent a summer's worth of galleons on the glamour in the hopes of being able to..."

"To convince Potter to marry you and believe that the child was his." said Snape getting her line of thinking back then. "My have you been busy, and all the while letting me believe my child was dead."

"Fault me if you wish Severus, but I was ensuring that my child had a better life than what you were given." replied the green eyed witch.

"Fault you?" growled Snape in annoyance. "You're damn right I fault you...you bloody stole my first born son from me...do you have any idea the severity of your crime...not to mention using magic on an unborn fetus there is no telling what damage you may have caused him and all so you can get Potter into your clutches...well congratulations...I hope your little ruse was well worth it although from the looks of you and what I hear of your sham of a marriage it isn't all that you believed it had been cracked up to be."

Infuriated but finally given the answers that he needed, Snape made his way toward the door unable to stand the sight of Lily Potter for much longer.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Lily reaching for his arm as he attempted to leave. "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SON FROM ME HE'S MY FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"Isn't it interesting that you have done the very same to me for the past fourteen years?" hissed Snape angrily. "You aren't fit to raise either of those boys."

"How dare you!" shouted Lily attempting to strike the raven haired wizard once more only for him to catch her at the wrists and slam her into the nearby wall.

"You'd better get use to the fact that you are never going to get anywhere near my son again and I will be here for Lyell once he is out of school...Neither of those boys deserve the life built on lies that you have created for them." said Snape angrily.

Lily struggled against him for a few moments before closing her eyes and taking in the weight of his gray suit clad body being pressed against her. There was a whimper that escaped her that Snape mistook for meaning he'd caused her pain once he slammed her. While that had been true, unbeknownst to him the red head witch had been bombarded with her fantasies of being intimate with him.

"You aren't taking my children from me." said Lily coming to her senses for the moment. "Severus...I'm their mother...you can't..."

"You are unfit to even stand in your own shadow." replied Snape still very much enraged at the audacity the witch had in keeping his child from him after all these years.

With those parting words, the raven haired wizard took his leave of her as she scooted down to the kitchen floor a mess of tears and agitation.

"YOU WON'T TAKE MY SONS FROM ME SEVERUS!" she shouted as he disappeared into the afternoon sky. "YOU WON'T TAKE MY BOYS!"

Lily Potter sat on the floor of her kitchen in the very spot where she lied when having her miscarriage. She wasn't about to let anyone take the two children she had given birth to, even if Severus was the father of one of them. Alone with her thoughts as he fantasies danced in her unseemly mind, Lily Potter began to hatch a rather unsavory plan of her own.


	75. Chapter 74:An Emotional Upheaval

**_Chapter 74: An Emotional Upheaval_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape made his way back to the flat he shared with his wife in London, he had good deal to consider and even more so weighing on him following Lily's admission that she had not aborted the baby he thought he lost all those years ago when he was merely a boy still attending Hogwarts. It had been a bittersweet turn of events knowing that his child had not been lost but had grown to be an impressive young wizard. Still it enraged him to no end to note that Lily had so selfishly endangered the life of that boy and what was worse allowed him to be raised by James Potter of all people.

Trying his best to shake the feelings of utter contempt before he entered his home, Snape thought of his pregnant wife Petunia and how she would take the news that he sired a child with her younger sister despite the odds and the lies told to the both of them over the years.

Her pregnancy was already a stressful thing in it of itself. He didn't want to add to it by revealing something that would most certainly upset her. It wasn't as if she didn't know about his former relationship with Lily, Harry's age would put her in the same frame of mind Regulus had been in possibly having her come to the conclusion that he had been unfaithful to her some how and he wasn't willing to risk the misunderstanding, not at this time.

There was also Harry to consider.

How was he ever going to explain to Harry that his cousins were in fact his half-brothers following his mother's despicable deception even by Slytherin standards she had gone way too far in terms of self preservation.

The suddenly weary wizard opened his front door and smiled when Harry came rushing over to him. The boy had been plenty small and it wasn't at all difficult to note that his mother's glamour charm had indeed been failing. Snape did his best to give the boy his attention as he tried to quell the rage he felt in connection with Lily's startling confession.

"Uncle Sev." said the boy appearing to be pleased to see him return. "What took you so long Aunt Petunia and I made brownies?"

Severus Snape's obsidian gaze fell upon his eldest son. It had been an all together strange feeling to note that he was looking into the hopeful gaze of his first born child after years of believing this moment impossible.

He gently tussled the smiling boy's raven locks and made his way toward his favorite armchair. It has been quite a long day thus far and naturally so given what he had to deal with concerning his deranged unwanted sister in law.

There was a good deal of bitterness in the wake of finding out they shared a child but he didn't let it dampen his view of Harry in the least. If nothing else he had his son with him now and it was more than he could have hoped for back then.

"I had the rather unfortunate experience of dealing with your mother." said Snape meeting Harry's gaze.

The poor boy seemed quite sympathetic to the older wizard's plight in that regard. A fact that brought a smile to Snape's face for a few moments. It seemed the boy knew of his mother's antics all too well and naturally so given that he was quite clever in his own right.

"You and your little brother will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." said Snape much to the younger wizard's delight. "I shall pick up Lyell following his dismissal from school later this afternoon."

Harry seemed rather pleased by this news and smiled brightly.

Petunia came out of the kitchen and made her way over toward her seemingly exhausted husband. The two of them shared a passionate kiss before she turned her attention to the matter of them taking in her obviously mentally ill sister's children.

"Do you think we should interfere?" she asked with a good deal of concern. "I mean she has lost a child already, I can't imagine what having the boys gone will do to her...as delusional as she is, she is still my little sister."

Snape sighed. His pregnant wife's concern for Lily had been admirable if nothing else. The Potions Master knew not how to tell his wife the news he'd just received from her own dear little sister, nor how she'd take it.

"I would like to speak to you, privately for a moment." he said deciding that it was best to speak to her about it now that to have it become a nuisance later on.

Petunia noted the rather serious expression up in her husband's sallow pale face and nodded as he got to his feet and headed towards their shared bedroom.

Harry seemed to be quite oblivious to the severity of the situation pertaining to his unstable mother and happily thought about how many delicious brownies he was going to consume once they cooled.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

The moment Petunia shut the bedroom door Snape made it a point to stand before her. There was a look in his eyes akin to fear as he took her hand in his and met her uncertain gaze. She seemed to dread what he was about to say even more than he had been dreading saying it by means of possibly upsetting her.

"I've recently come back from visiting your sister." said Snape.

Petunia arched a brow at this knowing full well that her husband steered clear of Godric's Hollow.

"What brought this on?" she asked inquisitive despite the tension currently lingering between them.

"Unshakable inquiry." replied Snape still holding her hand. "It wasn't a social call and I had no desire to see her outside of needing answers to my numerous questions."

"And did she give you answers?" asked Petunia focused on him.

"She did...more than I bargained for I'm afraid." replied Snape unsure how to break the news to her in a way that wouldn't cause her distress. "Petunia what I am about to say will be quite difficult to take in but know that I never in any way betrayed you and that I will do whatever is necessary to ensure that you won't think less of me as a result of my shared news."

"What did you do Severus?" asked Petunia in an emotionless tone as if she were bracing herself for some lethal blow from within.

"First, I admit that I lost my temper with your sister and promptly ended our discussion of sorts slamming her into a wall before taking my leave." admitted Snape not at all proud of his own behavior. "Second...Tuney...before that exchange she revealed to me that Harry was my son...not the product of her union with Potter."

The words seemed to hang in the air between them as Petunia suddenly pulled away from him.

"Tuney...I didn't despite what his age might imply I didn't betray you she used a spell an ancient and rather dangerous one to conceal the truth about her pregnancy from myself and Potter...she never aborted the child...she used magic to delay his birth until the timing was right for her to convince Potter he sired him." explained Snape desperate in his attempt to ensure his wife didn't think any less of him.

"So my nephew is in fact my step-son." said Petunia unsure how to take this bit of news.

"Tuney...please remember to stay calm...you being upset wouldn't be good for the baby...I knew telling you would pose some risk but it would have been far greater had you not known and found out from someone else..." reasoned Snape.

Petunia took a moment and collected herself before reaching out to stroke the sallow pale cheek of her husband as he dropped to his knees before her.

"It's alright." she said softly as she ran her fingers through his raven hair as he rested his weary head against her belly. "It's not your fault Severus nor is it Harry's...Lily had been the selfish sort all her life...and while it is a bit unsettling to know that you sired my nephew...it was my decision to have a relationship with you despite knowing your history with my sister...I don't blame you or the boy in the least...for now just be thankful that she had not gone through with murdering your child then and enjoy the time you have with him now."

Snape met his wife's gaze.

She had never ceased to amaze him when it came to being the most wonderful person he had ever known. A lesser woman would have been utterly enraged and while Petunia showed some signs of annoyance with the situation she understood it. She understood him, as she always had.

"I love you." said the grateful wizard getting to his feet.

"I love you too." replied Petunia as he pulled her into his kiss.

The two of them took in the news of another member of their close nit family being revealed and agreed that getting Lyell away from Lily would be the best course of action and better for Harry in the long run.

"What am I to tell him?" asked Snape unsure of how to approach this situation with his newly discovered eldest son. "He's believed Potter to be his father since his birth...speaking of which I must see to getting my rights as his true father to ensure Potter doesn't have any further claim to him...he is my heir after all."

"First thing in the morning then." said Petunia resting her head against her husband's chest as he made plans for the future of her nephew.

"Of course." replied Snape feeling a bit rundown due to the emotional upheaval he suffered due to Lily's vast deception.

"You should talk to him Severus." said Petunia. "He deserves to know the truth and eventually he'll figure it out on his own he is your son after all."

"Right." agreed Snape still not knowing how to approach this situation when it came to the boy.

He had been quite fortunate to have Petunia in his corner, for he surely would have been lost without her.


	76. Chapter 75:The Sharing Of A Truth

**_Chapter 75: The Sharing Of A Truth_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Cold seems to be on it's last stand...as a result I am thrilled to be updating...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room,Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry had not known what had been so urgent that his Aunt and Uncle spent nearly an hour discussing it in private, but he was starting to feel hungry and was trying his best to steer clear of the brownies until his Aunt returned to the kitchen to give him permission. He'd been delighted when his Uncle returned from his outing, he had overheard the two of them speaking about a break-in at the wizard's business office in Diagon Alley and had been quite concerned for the man whom had showed him a good deal of kindness.

Finding himself alone on the sofa of the sitting room had given the young wizard time to think. He had never really known much about his Uncle. His mother never mentioned him at all, not even in passing. She always spoke of his Aunt Petunia and how they often warred as children mostly for petty childish things and sometimes they were friends...rather good friends.

Harry recalled his mother smiling a lot more when she'd come to drop them off and how easy it was for her to chat with her elder sister as if she had not a care in the world. As the boy thought about it, the more he became convinced that his Aunt and Uncle had been good for her too. A sudden wave of sadness filled him as he realized that he might have effectively ruined the relationship his mother had with his Uncle and her sister by pitting them against each other over the concerns of his well-being.

He had not meant to cause trouble, it was just that he had grown tired of the same terrifying thing day in and day out. Never having any peace, never knowing happiness ever since that Merlin awful tenth birthday. He had been fed up with his mother always making excused for that bloke she married by the name of James Potter and most nights he wished like mad that he did not have to share the indignity of being related to him.

Of course little did Harry know, he was yet to get his wish.

The door to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom opened and his Uncle Sev had been the first to step forward making his way into the cramped sitting room with a look of uncertainty behind his normally sure obsidian eyes. The moment he saw this questionable look, Harry immediately got to his feet fearing that his mother had somehow convinced them to return him to that house and to that horrid life.

"Calm yourself Harry." said Snape suddenly sparking the boy's interest as he attempted to steel his nerves.

"Y-Yes sir." replied the emerald green eyed boy rather nervously. "I-Is everything alright...you didn't look so well when you came in and you two were talking for hours."

"Were we now?" asked Snape rather nervously himself as he took a seat in his favorite armchair. "I didn't notice...I apologize for causing you to worry unnecessarily."

Harry smiled at him.

It was a rather sweet and innocent boyish smile, the kind of smile Snape once had long before he ever thought of siring children and had become a rare sight whenever he had been away from his family.

Looking over the rather curious young Harry, Snape knew all too well that there was no other whom could have sired him.

"If you don't mind my asking...what is your relationship with your...with Potter?" asked Snape unable to bring himself to say the words he knew so well to be false on the part of James Potter having mistakenly been identified as the father of the boy before him.

Harry grew silent. His face like hard steel when the images of his legal father came to mind. Snape had not needed to peer into the boy's mind to know that there was little more than pure loathing held in the heart of the child for the man his mother married. He had known that feeling all too well due to his upbringing with Tobias Snape.

It suddenly occurred to Snape that Harry might have experienced similar aspects in his upbringing.

"Harry." he said rising up from his chair and dropping down to his knees in front of the rather confused boy. "Has James Potter ever harmed you in any way?"

Upon hearing this Petunia, whom had lingered in the bedroom in order to give the two privacy while Severus told him the truth about his paternity, stepped out into the sitting room. Her eyes had been intently focused on the boy while her husband spoke to him.

"At first...he was kind to me...for whatever that was worth." said Harry rather bitterly. "But then..."

"What?" asked Snape wishing to know more but holding himself back from losing his temper at the first instant that there was a possibility that his enemy had harmed his first born son. "What is Harry?...you can tell me."

Harry's emerald green eyes met the intensely determined obsidian orbs of Severus Snape and he felt for the first time that he had not been alone in knowing the truth about James Potter.

"When Mum lost the baby...she'd been away at St. Mungo's...he came in and was so angry that I told her the truth about his shagging the secretary in our basement." explained Harry. "He...he must have been drunk because he was just...so angry and I tried to run but...he used his magic...he said a funny word I don't remember and then...everything hurt and then it got dark...he kept telling me he was sorry and that he'd never do it again...but I didn't trust him...not even with Lyell."

Petunia saw the fury behind her husband's eyes and knew all too well that he had been using a great deal of effort not to rush out and kill James Potter. He continued to listen as Harry finished what he could of his fragmented tale. Tears streamed down the boy's pale cheeks.

"Please don't make me go back." he begged. "I can't...not with him there...he shouldn't be near Lyell either."

"Calm down." urged Snape in a father like tone. "I have no intention of sending you back to them now or ever...you will stay here where you belong I will see to it."

"Can you really make that happen Uncle Sev?" asked the hopeful little wizard unsure of his future but wishing nothing more than to stay with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes." replied Snape meeting the boy's eyes. "For now...Harry I need you to...get washed up for dinner...we will speak more on this at another time."

The boy nodded in agreement and briefly hugged his Uncle Sev before making his way toward the loo to wash up.

Snape turned his attention to Petunia whom had a look of concern filed across her face.

"Severus." she began with tears building up in the wells of her eyes.

"Not now Tuney." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "I...I need some air."

"Severus as angry as you are...you do still have a family to look after...no matter how much he deserves it it's not worth you going to Azkaban..." she said. "Harry deserves better."

"That he does." replied Snape in agreement with his wife.

He kissed her on the cheek and took off from the flat. The Potions Master had no idea where he was going but he knew he didn't wish to let his raging temper fester in the presence of his pregnant wife and already traumatized newly discovered son. He was going to make both James Potter and Lily pay dearly for the harm they've caused Harry and he knew just where to begin.


	77. Chapter 76:An Unsavory Acquaintance

**_Chapter 76: An Unsavory Acquaintance_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **I** f the thick black smoke from the unsanctioned chimneys and the obvious scent of stale urine and still puddles were enough to make one sick to their stomachs when venturing into Knockturn Alley, the inhabitants aside from those that plied their trade in higher circles were enough to make one want to avoid the place all together. Oddly enough it had been a good place to do business as an enormous amount of galleons changed tight fisted hands in a place like this.

No one knew this of course, better than Severus S. Snape as he made his way down the loathsome alley and toward a familiar pub on the east half of the dark and dreary place. He had not bothered to venture to this place unless it was absolutely necessary and even then he dreaded coming here.

He had no fear of the thieves and possible number of murderers that lurked in the shadows, he was a formidable wizard and those whom have dealt with him when he ran in darker circles had been wise enough to pass word along to steer clear of him.

"Took you long enough." said a gruff voice from the shadows. "I figured it would be a matter of time before you came crawling back..."

"This isn't a social call." said an irate Snape cutting off the speaker and exacting his silence.

Stepping out of the shadows, a rather tall man with a moderately hulking build turned his attention to Severus Snape. He had long dark hair draped over his shoulders and his slightly darker complexion was an obvious sign that he was not native to England...at least not via birth. His large face was covered via a thick beard that dangled from his chin in a triangle shape, which only added to his altogether menacing appearance.

"Of course not Severus." he replied in a booming voice that had been rivaled in intensity and depth only by Snape himself when he spoke. "You never even look my way unless there is cause to do business...such a shame it is the only time you remember whom we little people are that scrounge about in the shadows...brother."

"You are no brother of mine, Igor and that was a lifetime ago that we moved in the same circles." replied Snape in annoyance. "I did not come here to rehash old histories I am here to make you an offer on that old building in Diagon Alley that you have in your possession."

"The one housing that useless Potter and his ilk?" asked Igor Karkaroff in annoyance. "They've yet to pay me a full month's rent and I am contemplating throwing them out into the street..."

"How much for the deed to the building Igor?" asked Snape getting to the point of his visit.

"Why does this building mean so much to you?" asked the extremely tall shadow merchant.

"How much?" asked Snape not at all interested in discussing anything further than the price of the deed with his less than savory acquaintance.

"Eighty-Thousand Galleons." said Igor believing himself to have gotten over on his old friend.

"Done." replied Snape once more with little to no emotion.

Igor appeared to have been stunned by this news.

"Business must be doing well indeed, despite the little setback with your office." he said with a rather greedy expression on his face.

"My business is none of your concern." replied Snape in the same emotionless manor. "Although, I might be in the market for more property should you happen to come across more deeds to some less than reputable buildings."

Igor smiled showing off his large teeth impressed by his former friend's business tact.

"I shall be in touch when I have stumbled across them." he said pleased at the prospect of making even more galleons via their arrangements.

"I have no doubt that you will." replied Snape.

Igor snapped his fingers summoning a lesser of his group to hand over the deed to Potter & Black's shop.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Severus...as always." said Igor as Snape handed the weighted bag of galleons off to him.

Following the brief exchange, Snape made his way to Regulus's flat to ensure all the I's were dotted and the T's crossed in terms of James Potter's new contract.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Regulus Black's Flat, Wizarding World..._

Regulus Black had been the kind of bloke that enjoyed his privacy. Only a select few people knew where his high-end flat was located and they were Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa Malfoy with the exception being Petunia as she was Snape's wife. He had not welcomed many visitors and his friends had their own lives to lead so when he opened his front door to see Severus Snape of all people with a brand new deed in his hands, he knew there was something big going on.

Being the one out of the rag tag group of Slytherins thick as thieves since Hogwarts, Regulus had been a well sought after wizarding world attorney. So much so that he had been grooming little Draco to take up the practice should he retire some day. The boy had been undecided at what he wished to be once he finished Hogwarts and had a vast number of choices and years to go before he needed to decide.

It wasn't difficult for Regulus to decipher what was about to happen, at least as far as Snape was concerned.

"Let me guess you and Igor did a little side dealing and need me to legalize the sale of Potter's building to you and tie up any legal issues for the good of the company?" he asked leaning against his open front door wearing nothing but his bathrobe and holding a glass of fine muggle whiskey.

"That and something else." replied Snape with a serious expression filed across his sallow pale face.

This immediately got Regulus' attention.

"What's on the docket big brother?" he asked with an arched brow.

"It seems your suspicions were not unfounded when it came to Harry." admitted Snape meeting his best friend's eyes. "I would like for you to both organize a DNA test to prove before a court that I am indeed Harry's father."

"I'll be damned." said Regulus stunned by this admission. "When did you find the time to..."

"She lied." replied Snape with a hint of rage behind his tone. "She never got rid of the baby, she merely used magic to delay his birth...hoping to get it past Potter and myself."

"Well...shit." replied Regulus utterly shocked.

He recalled how painful the memories of Lily's so called abortion had been for his best friend.

"She admitted that Harry is in fact my child and I wish to use this fact and irrefutable proof to ensure that lying bitch and her twisted lover never get near my son again." growled Snape unable to hold back much of his rage.

"I hear you." replied Regulus shaking his head. "Damn...poor kid."

"Yes." replied Snape thinking of Harry. "The deed...I want it in my son's name...he'll be sole owner of Potter's building."

Regulus smirked at the Slytherin tact behind his housemate's plot.

"Ingenious." he said. "Just revenge on behalf of the boy."

"Exactly." replied Snape meeting Regulus's eyes once more. "See to it that it's done as quickly as possible...I want to present the building to my son come morning."

"Will do." replied the charming Slytherin wizard. "I can't wait to watch the fireworks."

Snape got to his feet and made his way toward the front door. Regulus placed a hand on the struggling wizard's shoulder.

"Don't you worry about a thing boss, we'll make them all pay for what they stole from you and Harry." he said.

"Just get it done." replied Snape before taking off into the night.

He set his course for home to London finally finished with his business and not wanting to miss dinner with his wife and son.


	78. Chapter 77:The Divulging Of Fact

**_Chapter 77: The Divulging Of Fact_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...had to give the muse a break...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Twins' Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **W** hen Snape finally entered the flat it was dark and quiet either a sure indication that something had been amiss or that they had already had dinner and gone to bed. The Potions Master moved about the flat with all the quiet footing of a cat on the prowl noting Harry had been fast asleep in the bedroom belonging to his younger twin brothers. Snape still had been in a state of shock from the revelation that the boy whom had been his nephew for the past ten years was actually his biological son, the son he thought he'd lost as a rather clueless Sixteen year old boy attending Hogwarts and unsure of where his life had been headed.

Stepping inside the bedroom, Snape noted with a bit of amusement despite his mood that Harry had been sleeping without his shirt on and had managed to kick the covers off the bed despite the chill that lingered due to the onset of early morning. With a sigh, Snape made his way over to the sleeping boy once more noting his pale flesh and darkened hair.

It wasn't until the older wizard had placed the sheet that had fallen onto his sleeping son that he noted the numerous scars that lined Harry's back that had been old but consistent with the boy's account of having been struck with a spell that caused him a great deal of harm.

Snape placed the sheet over Harry and attempted to leave but his hasty steps caused the slumbering boy to awaken and note his appearance.

"U-Uncle Sev?" he said opening his eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Shhh." said Snape trying his best to reassure him. "It's alright Harry, I apologize for waking you...I figured you might get cold due to your tossing aside your covers with this morning chill on the rise."

For a moment Harry said nothing looking over the seemingly weary wizard's features in the pale moon light despite the hour. He seemed to be contemplating something as he watched Snape unsure if he had the right to ask but concerned about the wizard none the less.

"You missed dinner." said Harry meeting his dark gaze.

"I had something to take care of." replied Snape smoothly. "Regrettably, it took longer than I expected."

"What was it?" asked Harry curious as he seemed to be studying the wizard before him.

"A meeting of sorts...two meetings to be honest." replied Snape with a shred of honesty. "As I said before, the meetings took longer than I anticipated."

Harry continued to study the wizard for a few moments before looking at his hands as they rested in his lap while he had been in bed.

"You know don't you?" he asked looking back at Snape. "A-About my scars."

Snape sighed not wishing to have this conversation at this point but he saw no other way to move forward, if the boy had been anything like him this was the only chance he'd get to prove himself to him or he wouldn't trust anyone.

The weary wizard made his way toward the chair sitting the corner of the room Petunia had used when nursing the twins. Since that time it was used to read to the boys whenever they had been home from school. He met Harry's gaze once more and attempted to approach the topic of the boy's scars from his own perspective.

"I have." replied Snape honestly.

Harry seemed ashamed.

"There is no need for that." said his father. "You aren't the only one carrying scars nor the shame of having earned them from a so called parent."

The green eyed wizard looked up at him in confusion.

"You aren't the only one whom had been saddled with a complete fraud masquerading themselves as being a father." replied Snape in an almost bitter tone. "Tobias Snape was a thousand times worse than any version of Potter, but I suppose the prat is as equivalent in your nightmares as the loathsome muggle is for mine."

"What did he do?" asked the boy nervous about hearing the tale but wanting to know how best to handle a parent that bullies their own child.

"Tobias was a drunken brute of a man, more interested in making coin and what little he did make from odd jobs or from the sweat of my mother's brow he spent on more drink." admitted Snape. "Once he'd had his fill of drink he'd come stomping home and took his aggressive streak out on my mother and when I got old enough to defend her he came for me...it seems it had always been more about his hatred for me and he cared not how he expressed his disappointment in having a magical freak for a son when my mother left it was just the two of us following his release from prison...with her gone, I had no reason to stay and wanted nothing more to do with him."

"W-What did you do?" asked Harry seemingly hanging onto his every word.

"When I made my fortune I returned to him and dumped a bag of gold coins at his feet." replied Snape with something of a smirk.

"Tobias is not a good father and a bad person." said Harry looking at Snape rather sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to know him."

"Like wise I apologize for you having to endure Potter." replied Snape. "I promised you when you came here that you wouldn't have to endure being anywhere near him again and I meant it...but only now...this night do I have a means of properly ensuring that outcome."

Harry arched a brow at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Uncle Sev?" he asked cautiously.

"It isn't anything illegal I assure you." replied Snape. "Quite the opposite actually, as it turns out I am well within my rights to keep you here."

"What do you mean by within your rights?" asked Harry still a bit confused.

"I took a trip to your home and had a rather enlightening discussion with your mother...as it turns out she's been keeping a well hidden secret from you and I both."

"Secret?" asked Harry trying to understand. "What kind of secret?"

"The life changing kind." replied Snape meeting his son's eyes.

Harry had not know why, but he felt something of a chill when his Uncle said this. He had not been sure he wished to know with the level of trepidation he felt about the impending new information.

"W-What is it?" he asked despite his apparent fear.

Snape met the boy's eyes once more.

"Firstly, Potter is not your father." he admitted.

Harry seemed quite shocked by this bit of news although he had not been inherently crushed. In fact he seemed relieved by this aspect having despised the man for so long. It was as if he dodged a "genetic muggle bullet" of sorts.

"If he isn't my father.." began Harry meeting Snape's eyes. "Then that means...my father is...we he has to be someone..."

Snape raised his hand to stop the boy from trailing off on his own mental marathon trying to figure out the answer.

"Which brings me to the second bit of news from her divulged secret." replied The Potions Master. "According to your mother's less than forthcoming admission...I am your father, Harry."

The green eyes of the ten year old wizard widened as he found himself gripped by utter shock and a hint of rage as he met the eyes of his father again.

"T-That's not...how is this right?" he asked in confusion. "I'm only two years older than the twins you married Aunt Petunia when you were sixteen...did...did you cheat too?"

"No." said the voice of Petunia as she revealed that she'd been listening to their conversation from the hall. "Your Un...father has always been faithful to me even before our marriage."

"Aunt Petunia..." said Harry feeling a bit out of sorts. "Aunt Petunia I'm sorry I did...I didn't meant to..."

"Shhhh." said the pregnant witch making her way inside the room and comforting his nephew. "None of this is your fault and no one is angry with anyone...aside from maybe your father wishing to bring bodily harm to that awful James Potter for hurting you..."

"B-But your family..." said Harry not wishing to be the cause of his twins cousins...now twin younger brothers losing the family they already had.

"Is just fine with you being whom you are." replied Petunia with a smile as she wiped the tears from her nephew's cheeks. "Severus is your father and has been before any of us knew anything about what it was like to have children..."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Harry in further confusion.

"Suffice if to say...I was but a boy when you were conceived and already married when your mother had you under the guise of you being Potter's child." replied Snape almost bitterly. "When I first found out that she'd been pregnant it was after rumors enlightened me to her having gotten rid of you."

"Your mother is not a well woman...and the magic she used to conceal your birth for close to two years before you arrived possibly made her mental state the way that it is." explained Petunia as best she could. "In her mind she did what she needed to to give you the best life possible."

"Yeah right." said Harry bitterly. "If she cared about that then why didn't she just give me to...to my father?...she didn't have to make him believe that I was dead."

Harry got up from the bed and ran over toward Snape whom held him in his fatherly embrace for what seemed like the longest time before the boy pulled away.

"Your my father." he said seeming to try out how the truth sounded out loud.

"I am." replied Snape treating him to a rather sad smile. "I am your father, Harry."

Harry hugged him once more letting his tears trail down his face freely.

Snape met the rather pleased gaze of his wife shortly before his plans for vengeance against James Potter had come to mind.


	79. Chapter 78:What Pain Hath Wrought

**_Chapter 78: What Pain Hath Wrought_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **F** inally reaching his bedroom after traveling up toward the door for the second time that night, Severus Snape entered the room just after his pregnant wife and began to discard his clothing piece by piece as his mind traveled back along the abandoned avenues of his youth and the heartache brought on by Lily Evans' rejection of him so soon after he had compromised everything he had been taught to appease her. He had not wanted anything further connecting him to the mentally deranged witch whom had gone out of her way to hurt him at every given opportunity just to appease her longing for the arrogant toe-rag James Potter.

Petunia could see the agonized look filed across her husband's sallow pale face and made her way over toward him. Snape sat on the edge of their shared bed and rested his weary head against her belly so that he could hear the progression of his unborn youngest child's development. They had not been sure wither this time around they would welcome a baby girl into the world or if they would welcome yet another son but they both agreed to await the birth despite the anticipation to find out.

"Severus." said Petunia softly running her fingers through his slick raven hair.

Snape closed his eyes taking in her scent and the warmth of her touch respectively.

"I apologize for missing dinner and causing you and Harry both to worry." he said in all sincerity.

"I understand that this has been something of a difficult day for you." said Petunia evenly. "But you are not to lose your sense of yourself along the way...we still have younger children to look after as well as this little one whom is well on their way to joining the family in their own time."

Snape placed his hand on her belly recalling the main reason he had opted to change his less than savory life style in the first place. The loss of his first child had driven him to do the impossible in a bid to secure the future of his younger children with Petunia and now after all that heartache and believing himself to have failed the baby he had never gotten the chance to meet, Harry Potter was revealed to have been that same child that use to be visible only in Snape's dreams.

"Harry's my son." he said still not quite over the shock of it all.

"That he is." replied Petunia with a small smile. "And it seems he's come to accept you being his father quite well."

"I never wanted that kind of life for him." said Snape addressing the obvious abuse the poor boy had to endure due to James Potter's horrid behavior. "I lived that life long enough not to even wish it upon my worst enemy and the son of a bitch goes and harms my son..."

"Severus." said Petunia causing her husband to note his tone when speaking around their unborn child.

"I apologize." he said quickly.

Petunia sighed acknowledging his attempt at making amends for his recent round of questionable behavior.

"It just...it infuriates me to know that he believes he's gotten away with what he's done to that boy...what kind of man physically beats a child for telling the truth?" she said thinking about the scars on the boy as well as the story he told about how he had gotten them.

"Not a man." replied Snape careful to keep his temper in check.

"No." replied Petunia in agreement with her husband. "Not a man...be it wizard or muggle any bastard willing to bring intentional harm to a child isn't even human."

"Ten years." said Snape shocked that he had not even had a single clue as to Harry being his child before hand. "She's kept this secret since we were children...but...ten years I never even suspected..."

"How could you have known?" asked Petunia meeting his gaze. "We were dealing with our own set of issues and starting our family...Lily had been happy with James Potter then and Harry knew next to nothing of his cruelty..."

"Why didn't I know?" said Snape in confusion. "For Merlin's sake he's my son...my boy and I didn't even know what he was going through..."

"Severus...don't do this to yourself... there is nothing you could have done to change anything as you weren't aware of him being yours at the time." replied Petunia narrowing her eyes at him. "The important thing to note is that we have him here with us now just like you wished for all those nights ago when you believed him to have been terminated due to Lily's callousness."

Snape nodded.

Petunia had been right of course. She had always been right about matters such as this.

They shared a kiss and climbed into bed together. It had truly been quite an exhausting day given the various revelations and the emotional upheaval they each endured. Petunia rested he head against Snape's chest as she had every night since the first time he had taken her to bed at his family home in Cokeworth.

Lying there in the darkness of their bedroom, Snape admitted to his wife the course of action he had decided to take in ensuring no further harm had come to Harry via James and Lily Potter.

"I've asked Regulus to petition for me to claim my son fully." he said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I didn't doubt that you would." replied Petunia not in the least surprised by this.

"This will mean taking Lily to court on the charge of line theft." admitted Snape. "Harry should have been...or rather he is my first born son."

Petunia seemed to be considering this given all she's heard and learned about the laws of the wizarding world, line theft seemed like a rather serious charge.

"Wouldn't such a thing be seen as detrimental in the wizarding community?" she asked sitting up and meeting her husband's dark rage filled eyes.

"She stole my son from me." said Snape not at all intending to back down when it came to his rights as a father. "And what was worse named him for Potter."

Petunia sighed knowing that her husband was well within his rights to drag her mentally ill sister to wizarding court due to her callous intent to keep him from his child.

"Alright." she said with a sigh. "You are entitled after all...since you are serious about this...we could expand the flat a bit and give Harry a room at home."

"I wish to petition for Lyell as well." Snape informed his wife.

"So be it." replied Petunia.

She lied back down upon her husband's chest and the two sat in silence once more before Snape wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly as he drifted off to sleep with his wife not far behind him. Harry had already gotten a head start on the two of them prior to them leaving the twin's bedroom. All had been quiet within The Prince household while plans were in the works to secure Harry's future.


	80. Chapter 79:Delusions Of Expectation

**_Chapter 79: Delusions Of Expectation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"You were my sun, you were my earth...But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no...So you took a chance, made other plans...But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no...you told me you love me...Why did you leave me all alone...Now you tell me you need me...When you call me on the phone...Girl I refuse...You must have me confused with some other guy...The bridges were burned...Now it's your turn, to cry...Cry me a river...Cry me a river...Cry me a river...Cry me a river...All of these things people told me...Keep messing with my head...Should've picked honesty...Then you may not have blown it...Girl I refuse...You must have me confused with some other guy...The bridges were burned...Now it's your turn, to cry..."} Cry Me A River, Justin Timberlake_**

 _Office Remodel Project, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape landed in Diagon Alley in record time to approve the changes being made to the office with Lucius meeting with investors and Regulus looking into his paternity law suit against Lily Evans-Potter for the deception leading to the theft of his first born heir. He had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the deranged woman or her excuses for why she so callously had him believe his child had died and proceeded to endanger said child in the womb in order to get what she wanted from Potter.

What he had not expected was to see her standing near his building with a frantic look upon her weary looking face and grasping the flimsy straws of desperation in a bid to appeal to him to return Harry to her. She'd been wasting her time of course, he had every intention of keeping his son and her anger of the separation wasn't in the least a comparison to him having to believe his child had died. As far as Severus Snape had been concerned she had ten plus years to be in Harry's life now it was his turn to care for his son as it seemed only he had the means to do so.

"Severus." said Lily reaching out for him.

The Potions Master pulled himself smoothly away from her grasp as she stumbled a bit as if not expecting him to react so harshly to her attempt at touching him. While there was a time that this would have been all he ever wanted, he wasn't in the least willing to allow her to do so now.

"You are truly delusional if you believe this over dramatic act will in any way make me sympathize with you and some how move me to let you go anywhere near my son." said Snape in a cold tone as he glared rather viciously at the red head witch whom had become little more than a stranger to him since their days at Hogwarts.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want my son Severus!" she demanded noting that he'd been unmoved by her tears. "He belongs home with his mother."

"So you can strike him again when he doesn't comply with your lies?" growled Snape narrowing his eyes at her. "I find it ironic that I am the one with a drunken muggle brute for a father and you are the one that decided to bring physical harm to the boy...then again when one considers your father it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when one is assaulting those weaker in status to them."

"You smug bastard." growled Lily in return. "You will not take my child from me."

When she moved to slap Snape across the face as she had Harry the wizard caught her by the wrist and had inadvertently gotten the attention of a prowling Sirius Black as he made his way from the local pub and toward the shop he pretended to be doing work in. His conversation with rather enraged cousin Narcissa had been replaying over and over in his mind as he happened upon the particularly violent scene between Snape and Lily.

From the brutish dog's perspective, Snape had been in the wrong of course that had always been his perspective since meeting him as a boy at Hogwarts and as a result he acted without thought when he rushed upon the scene and tackled Snape into the broken door of the business office.

Snape had not much liked being physically attacked and as such proceeded to defend himself by muggle means so as not to draw too much attention to the altercation.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back Snivellus?" growled Sirius slamming Snape into the nearby desk.

The Potions Master staggered and it seemed his instincts had been in full control as he reversed a second attempt by Sirius Black to slam him once more. The first few blows from the mangy mutt's fists stung as they landed in Snape's face effectively breaking his nose as Lily looked on both relieved to see Sirius coming to her aid and horrified at the violence escalating between the two of them.

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Lily frantic as the smashing of newly repaired glass had gotten her attention.

It seemed the sound of that horrid nickname had been a trigger point for Snape as he rushed Sirius Black slamming him into the ground and beating the rather stunned wizard in the face with vicious blow after blow from his tightly balled pale fist.

While doing battle with magic might land one in Azkaban, there was no sanction of physical violence considering witches and wizards had been loathed to lower themselves to such muggle tactics and avoided physical confrontation at all times. Being born in the muggle world, such a ridiculous psychological hang up was nothing to Severus Snape.

The crunching of bones echoed through the front of the office as Snape continued to brutally exact his vengeance upon the infuriating mongrel. Having seen enough, Lily decided to put an end to the fighting as she whipped out her wand and aimed it at Snape.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted launching the wizard into a nearby desk knocking the wind out of him.

The loud crashing had gotten the attention of Narcissa Malfoy whom had already been inside the office and going over the remodeling plans in place of Lucius and had been waiting patiently for Severus to arrive to sign off on them. She stormed into the entrance section of the office and glared rather murderously at the stunned Lily Potter still gripping her wand as she stared at the unconscious Snape whom had gone through a desk breaking it in half.

Sirius Black got to his feet trying his best to see out of the eye that had not been heavily bruised and doing his best to ignore the pain of his jaw having been broken in the wake of Snape's vicious assault on him.

The moment Narcissa saw Snape and the condition he'd been in she immediately turned her own magic upon the intruders. She had known of Lily Potter from her days at Hogwarts and thought very little of the muggle born witch as Severus confided in her the ramifications of his relationship's end at her behest.

"What the hell are you two doing here, this is private property." she said barely concealing her rage as she stepped toward the two terror stricken Gryffindors.

"Snivellus started it when he attacked Lily in the alley!" said Sirius Black attempted to defend his actions and was met with an immediate onset of strangling magic from his rather furious cousin.

Lily attempted to raise her wand to defend him only to find her wand snatched from her grasp via a timely spell that elevated it out of her reach.

"WHAT...!? she began only to be silenced by shock as the elegantly dressed _Pureblood_ witch continued to strangle Sirius Black with her magic.

"C-Cissy...please..." begged Sirius struggling to breathe.

"I warned you once before." growled Narcissa Malfoy not in the least attempting to be lenient with her bold Gryffindor cousin.

She turned her cold dark gaze upon Lily Evans-Potter noting that there wasn't much about the muggle-born witch that would garner attention from any capable wizard let alone one Slytherin and four Gryffindor fools.

"You...muggle girl...do you really believe yourself to be a friend to this mongrel in man's clothing?" she asked Lily her tone still as cold as ice and biting.

"Cousin or no cousin...leave Sirius alone he was just defending..." began Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at Narcissa.

"I hardly see what all the fuss is about you...Lily Evans-Potter." said Narcissa not in the least impressed by the Gryffindor witch. "As far as I am concerned the pity shag you received from an accomplished Slytherin was as far as interest goes for you as a person."

Lily had been insulted but could do little against the cold air of superiority that seemed to ooze from the elegant lady of Malfoy Manor. She moved toward the broken desk where Severus Snape had been knocked unconscious.

She helped him to his feet and noted his broken nose and bruised flesh. Knowing full well that Petunia would not take too kindly to her husband returning to her in such a condition she used her magic to set him right even going so far as to give him a thorough examination in the process.

"Are you alright." she said her voice taking on sentiment when addressing the wizard whom had been out of sorts.

"I'm fine." said Snape dusting himself off as Narcissa continued to fuss over him.

He narrowed his eyes at Lily while she repaired his broken nose via magic the sound of the bones crunching via his septum due to the damage he sustained from Sirius Black's blow to his face.

Lily eyed the two of them noting the all too familiar vision of comfort between them. It had not been hard to pick up on the fact that the two of them had been intimate before. She seemed to have been caught off guard by this fact as the memories of Severus having his attention on a Slytherin witch from a wealthy _Pureblood_ family came back to mind.

"You..." said Lily turning her attention to Lily. "He was sleeping with you?"

Narcissa continued to ignore Lily Potter having pressing business with Snape as the two of them made their way toward the back office. With a snap of her fingers she released Sirius Black from her magical hold despite the fact that he'd been turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

"See your selves out." she said once more displaying that cold tone of hers as she and Snape entered the main office as the door slammed behind them.

Sirius scrambled to his feet noting the look of utter shock on Lily's face as she attempted to come to terms with whom the witch she'd just me had been and the familiarity she shared with Severus. He pulled her out of the office knowing full well that Narcissa's leniency would only last so long if they lingered more than the allotted time she'd given them to be gone.


	81. Chapter 80:Cold Comforts From A Hurt Pa

**_Chapter 80: Cold Comforts From A Hurt Past_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_ _._**

 ** _{''_ _And it doesn't seem to matter...And it doesn't seem right...'Cause the will has brought...No fortune...Still I cry alone at night...Don't you judge of my composure...'Cause I'm lying to myself...And the reason why she left me...Did she find someone else?...Is it a friend of mine...(Who is it?)...Is it my brother?...(Who is it?)...Somebody hurt my soul...(Who is it?)...It seems that she has left me...For such reasons unexplained...I need to find the truth...But see what will I do?...And it doesn't seem to matter...And it doesn't seem right...'Cause the will has brought...No fortune...Still I cry alone at night...Don't you judge of my composure...'Cause I'm bothered everyday...And she didn't leave a letter...She just up and ran away...It is a friend of mine...(Who is it?)...Is it my brother?...(Who is it?_ ) _"} Who Is It?, Michael Jackson_**

 _The Main Office, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **N** arcissa had not stopped fussing over Snape since they entered the office much to his chagrin. The Potions Master had not asked for her assistance but it did little to stop her from interfering as it were. He had still been fuming about Lily taking it upon herself to strike his son when the mood struck her and Sirius Black involving himself in their private business once again made the already enraged wizard's blood boil.

"Has anything else be broken?" asked Narcissa still looking him over.

"I told you I am fine." growled Snape pulling away from her.

"Severus...I just want to make sure you are alright." said the elegant witch with a saddened expression filed across her face.

"And I told you it's not your place." growled Snape not at all intending to let her forget that she had chosen to end their previous relationship in favor of marrying Lucius.

Since that time Severus Snape had taken a rather distant approach when dealing with her.

"Is it so terrible for you to know that I care for you?" asked Narcissa with an arched brow. "I may have chosen to marry Lucius, but that doesn't mean that I care for you any less...Severus why must we argue every time we are in each other's presence?"

Snape said nothing as he set about righting his attire and checking his former wounds to see if they healed properly. Despite his feelings about Narcissa, she had been a well accomplished healer in her own right, possibly a side effect of having bore a son and nursing his various wounds following his childish exploits.

"What did you expect?" growled Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze at the elegant witch before him. "You've made it perfectly clear how far your so called concern goes when it comes to me."

Narcissa narrowed her own eyes at the embittered wizard before her.

"How long are you going to punish me for something I had no control over?" she asked in annoyance. "Everything I did back then I did for you...you aren't the only one in pain Severus!"

"Bullshit!" growled Snape let his rage get the better of him once again. "Last I checked you chose to marry Lucius just as Lily chose to marry Potter, your mutual issues are through no fault of mine."

"You have always been so fucking sure of yourself." replied Narcissa delving into the low brow speech she'd picked up from her dealings with Snape and Lucius over the years. "For your information I didn't choose to marry Lucius to appease my parents...I married him to keep your sorry hide out of Azkaban!"

Snape's eyes widened when he heard this.

"What?" he asked with an arched brow.

"You heard me right." replied Narcissa finally pleased to have this out in the open once and for all. "I married Lucius to keep you from being sent to Azkaban...Sirius found out about our relationship and used a good deal of force to ensure that I complied with his wishes to end it in favor of following through with the marriage contract arranged for me."

"Do you expect me to believe any of this?" asked Snape still angered by all this deception from the past. "Why didn't you just say something about the idiot mongrel attempting to strong-arm you into this marriage with Lucius?"

"Because...Lucius had not been apart of it and Sirius had taken it upon himself to bind me to an oath...but I made him vow to steer clear of you after that incident and due to the oath I wasn't able to speak of it." replied Narcissa with a steady stream of tears cascading down her porcelain pale cheeks. "Despite your willingness to believe other wise, I never meant to hurt you Severus...it simply couldn't be helped...I find it shocking that you'd think so little of me that you'd honestly believe that I would simply use you and pretend our time together meant nothing to me."

"It isn't like it hasn't been done before." said Snape still seemingly embittered.

"I am nothing like that muggle-born whore you went out of your way to make a fool of yourself over." replied Narcissa enraged at being compared to Lily Evans even in passing. "She was and still aims to find a reason to destroy you at every possible turn...I've spent years fearing what you'd do to yourself as a result of what happened between us ending the way that it did...the moment you brought Petunia around I made sure she knew how forever in her debt I was to her for looking after you."

"After all this time...you could have found some way to let me know what happened." growled Snape as he reflected upon his behavior following her rejection of him.

"And how was I going to accomplish that?" asked Narcissa with an arched brow. "Even now you can hardly stand to be in the same room with me let alone tolerate a thing I had to say about our past."

Snape made his way to the opposite end of the office not wishing to look upon the witch whom had dumped a good deal of information at his feet that he'd been struggling to sift through.

His behavior toward her had been outright hatred even after all these years and now...he had not a clue as to how to feel about the witch he'd loved since he'd been sixteen. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape had not known what to make of his feelings about anything.

Here was Narcissa standing before him admitting that she quite possibly would have chosen him had the option to chose had not been stripped from her due to her callous cousin's antics in the past.

More than anything he felt angry and cheated in some way. While he had no regrets about his relationship with Petunia nor the birth of their children, he couldn't help but feel the same anguish seep into his very being from that time as he found himself looking into the sorrowful blue eyes of the first witch he had ever truly loved outside of boyish infatuation.

He had made it a point to go out of his way to hurt her for years and it had all been due to Sirius Black's underhanded manipulation. She had continued to love and care for him even with his constant berating and outright hatred of her since she had chosen to marry Lucius Malfoy.

She had even come to his aid on more than one occasion and received not a word of gratitude in the wake of her efforts. Composing himself, Snape made his way back toward the witch whom had done so much for him despite his efforts to keep his distance from her.

" _Legilimens_." he said invading her mind in a bid to see for himself the extend of what Sirius Black had done and why she turned away from him.

Almost immediately, Snape had been bombarded with flashes of their relationship during their time at Hogwarts, the day Sirius Black attacked him came in vivid detail as well as the day she was to be wed to Lucius.

Tears continued to stream down Narcissa's cheeks as both she and Snape relieved the darkest moments of their relationship and every agonizing moment of hatred and sadness up until this point. He had even been privy to Sirius Black's twisted little secret and the fact that he'd been defrauding James Potter by stealing funds form their joint account in a bid to fuel his unsavory fantasies with expensive potions.

Suddenly the memories shifted and Narcissa found herself in his mind and privy to a vastly dark secret on the part of the Potions Master that only intensified her already falling tears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Snape Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World...(1976)_

 _Darkness filled the childhood home of Severus Snape as he found himself lying on his back in the center of the sitting room floor. Petunia had taken it upon herself to enter the house noting the stench of whiskey that had been stronger than the rancid air from Cokeworth's black pound. The hazy thoughts of Severus Snape seemed to fade in and out despite the clear image of Narcissa Malfoy that lingered in his whiskey drowned mind._

 _"Severus..." said Petunia fearing the worst as she sifted through the numerous empty bottles of firewhiskey until she found him._

 _He felt her touch despite the numbing effect the firewhiskey had on him as he lied there amid broken glass and a good deal of blood._

 _"SEVERUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" she asked horrified as she began to not the blood pooling around him._

 _"W-What?" he asked barely conscious as she questioned him. "W-What are...are you doing here?"_

 _"Severus...how did you managed to do this to yourself?" asked the frantic Petunia as she got to her feet grabbing what remained of Snape's tattered shirt and using it to stop the bleeding of a rather severe wound near his head._

 _The blood had been trickling from a rather nasty gash and he was nearly on route to succumbing to the surprisingly severe injury before she arrived. Sadly even as she attempted to keep him from bleeding to death, Snape had been tightly grasping a half empty bottle of firewhiskey._

 _There was a calming and relative peace in the notion that he had been slowly drifting away as a result of his drunken mishap. He had even smiled at the thought of all his pain coming to a permanent end._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Present, Main Office, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy had been shaken to her very core when she found herself forcefully ejected from the rather dark and anguished mind of her former lover. She had no idea the kind of pain he had been in as a result of several aspects of misfortune on his part despite his ambition and the family he now had.

"Severus..." she said absolutely horrified at what she'd just witnessed.

"It's none of your business." said Snape with his back to her as if he had been trying his hardest not to look in her direction.

"What did you do!?" asked Narcissa not at all willing to let this go.

Snape said nothing as he continued to refuse to meet her gaze.

"ANSWER ME SEVERUS!" shouted the elegant witch whom seemed to have been shaken to her very core as a result of the images she'd seen from his dark mind what had unnerved her the most had been the notion that Severus had filed the incident away as a happy memory.

"What does it matter now?" he asked in an emotionless tone. "We are both here are we not...and despite our history we have our own families to attend to...but know that Sirius Black will suffer for the grief he's caused you."

"I can handle Sirius just fine." said Narcissa with a bit of coldness in her tone as she mentioned her cousin by name.

"His meddling changes nothing of where we stand now as far as a relationship is concerned." replied Snape. "You are Lucius' wife and Draco's mother...Petunia is my wife and the mother of my children...no amount of wishing nor strolling down memory lane will change that...as a consequence of my ignorance in the matter of Black forcing you to take that oath I apologize for any and all hostility on my part as you had not deserved such treatment but make no mistake the distance his still necessary."

Narcissa nodded understanding his position on how to deal with his feelings for her following the reveal of the truth. She was indeed Lucius' wife and despite the pain he felt from losing her to him to begin with, Severus had no intention of causing the same amount of pain to his brother in the wake of the truth.

She held onto the hope that his acceptance of the truth would somehow restore them to the closeness they had back then, but the reality had been farther from the truth. Perhaps in time they could evolve into a friendly state of companionship, but for now he would remain distant as he attempted to make sense of everything that's happened.

"You have me approval for any changes you make to the office." said Snape getting back to his original reason for coming to the office to begin with.

"Thank you." replied Narcissa wiping the tears from her cheeks and attempting to regain her own composure.

Snape nodded briefly before taking his leave of her and the office. It had been well noted that he wasn't much for business when he had far too many things weighing heavily upon his mind.


	82. Chapter 81:Detrimental Indiscretions

**_Chapter 81: Detrimental Indiscretions_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{''I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see...That you're the antidote to everything except for me...A constellation of tears on your lashes...Burn everything you love...Then burn the ashes...In the end everything collides...My childhood spat back the monster that you see..."} My Songs Know What You did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up), Fallout Boy_**

 _Seedy Flat, Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **S** irius Black had limped into his sorry excuse for a flat via the help of Lily Potter. While he had not been privy to the entirety of the discussion, he had had heard enough to note that Snape was adamant about her not getting anywhere near a child of his to which Lily replied that it had been her son. The worse for ware Sirius managed to reach his sofa before falling and leaned against it as he sat trying to wrap his mind around the events that lead to his current painful situation.

It appeared that Snape had done a number on his face as he noted the constant burning and stinging associated with being given a few solid blows from The rather vicious Potions Master.

"Bloody git still has a wicked right." said Sirius spiting out a bit of blood from his inflamed gums due to the trauma of being stuck so violently.

Lily sighed wishing that it didn't have to come to such violence despite initiating it herself when she attempted to slap him.

"I didn't know you were watching." she said unsure of how to approach the situation of her conversation. "How long were you there?"

Sirius' dark eyes met her anxious emerald green orbs.

"Long enough to know that you and Snivellus had sex at some point to produce a child." he said. "Shit...didn't think you were to type to debase yourself in such a manner."

Lily rolled her eyes knowing full well how Sirius felt about Severus Snape and anyone associated with him.

"My social life doesn't concern you." she replied defensively.

"It does when it comes to James." said Sirius with a stern expression. "Now spill it, what child did you have of Snivellus' and when did all this occur?"

"Before I married James." replied Lily making sure to rub in the fact that she had always had an inkling about Sirius' affection for her husband.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her as if to challenge her statement but his insolence had been short lived as his front door was kicked open and a fuming Severus Snape stood in the door way, his obsidian eyes blazing in hatred.

"SEVERUS!" said Lily leaping to her feet as the wave of tension filled the so called sitting room of Sirius Black's seedy little flat.

Snape ignored her completely as his gaze remained on Sirius Black as he entered the sitting room.

"Oh shit." said Sirius not at all willing to engage Snape in another physical altercation when he already had to deal with wounds form the first. "Snivellus not now..."

Snape said nothing as he glared murderously at Sirius Black before turning his attention to Lily as she drew her wand.

"Leave now." she warned him tightening her grip.

Snape seemed amused by her belief that her magic could actually cause him harm in this state.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" he asked in an icy tone.

"I will put you down if I have to." replied Lily firmly.

"We all have our delusions...fortunately for you Potter I have pressing business with the mongrel." said Snape turning his attention back to Sirius.

"Shit." said the formerly charming Gryffindor in a panic as he came to understand that Snape had known all about his little oath with Narcissa and that it was he that attacked him when he'd been younger.

"Severus I mean it...don't you take another step..." began Lily in defense of Sirius.

"Defending your little pet?" hissed Snape still very much enraged. "I can't tell what makes me more nauseated the fact that it's your constant need to defend the utterly irredeemable or the fact that this son of a bitch has been stealing profits from you and that idiot Potter for years."

Lily had been shocked by this admission as she met the sorrowful eyes of Sirius Black.

"Is...is this true?" she asked.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's true when fuck have you ever known me to lie to you of all people?" he asked in annoyance. "Especially about something that has been effecting my son for years."

Sirius looked at Snape and then back at Lily in confusion.

"Son?" he asked not sure he understood him.

"You heard me." replied Snape in a gruff tone. "You've been stealing from my son for years...making his life a living hell and introducing Potter to the various whores he'd lain with only to further your goal of ensuring he'd become disillusioned with women and come to your bed of his own free highly manipulated will."

"Is this true Sirius...have you been stealing money from James and introducing him to whores to sabotage our marriage?" asked Lily wanting to hear the words from her former dearest friend himself.

"What's it to you...you've got a child with Snivellus...I thought you came around to wanting to be with James a bit too quickly." growled Sirius not in the least bit repentant of his past actions. "You are always a two bit whore Lily it's a pity it's taken James so long to see it."

As much as Snape wanted to deal out further damage to Sirius Black's face, he had been in agreement of his assessment of Lily Evans-Potter.

"How could you?" asked Lily appearing near tears as she came to the conclusion that most of the terrible happenings in her life had been due in large part to Sirius Black himself. "We treated you like family..."

"I never wanted to be apart of any sort of family that involved a low born whore screwing her way into galleons." sneered Sirius as he looked upon her in absolute disgust. "James simply couldn't keep it in his trousers and I didn't fault him for that...especially since his entire ploy was to ensure Snivellus didn't get you in the end."

Snape had known this all too well and had been long over it in terms of his emotional turmoil concerning the loss of Lily Evans' affections. His visit had been due to Sirius Black sabotaging his relationship with Narcissa and causing her to suffer in silence for years before finally being able to tell the truth of what happened.

"Don't you attempt to pass judgement on me." growled Sirius glaring at the shocked Lily Potter menacingly. "Carrying on with James all the while knowing you were carrying the child of another bloke."

"Even the most loyal of dogs can turn on their masters it seems." said Snape noting Lily's rage as she turned her wand toward Sirius Black.

"You son of a bitch...he trusted you...I trusted you...you are Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake." she said distraught by the revelation of betrayal from among her fellow Gryffindor house mates. "How could you go out of your way to destroy our family!?"

"Black is no godfather to any child of mine." replied Snape making it very clear that was the first thing to be addressed.

"What do you mean any child of yours...Harry?" asked a stunned Sirius Black. "Harry belongs to Snivellus?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him as an eerie coldness seeped into her very being not so unlike what Narcissa had exhibited when she had been around him. All those years of lies and betrayal had finally come to the light. Severus had been right about each and every one of her so called friends and it hurt a great deal to reflect on their malice being the reason she and her childhood friend were parted.

The whims of a hateful bunch of _Pureblood_ bastards and her own idiotic foolish logic due to having been spoon fed lie after lie as she began to believe the worst of her own best friend.

"Severus..." she began as the regret made itself visible as it etched across her face.

"Save it." growled Snape not at all interested in her half spun lies. "You got what you wanted and so have I."

With Lily emotionally disarmed Snape rushed over to Sirius Black and threw him up against a nearby window shattering it on impact as the wizard struggled to get free and escape more pain.

"You are to stay the hell away from my son." growled Snape narrowing his eyes at the beaten mongrel. "He is of no concern to you nor is he any concern of Potter's."

Sirius nodded fearful of Snape actually tossing him amid the broken glass and sewage. Apparently satisfied that the mongrel had gotten the message, Snape dropped him onto the floor and made his way toward the door without a word to Lily on the way out.

Lily turned her attention to the trembling Sirius Black.

He had known a very powerful secret she had been keeping from James Potter since before they were married and now she had been privy to two secrets of his concerning the companies finances and his infatuation with his best friend.

"What now?" he asked unsure of where this little stalemate of information left them.

He could certainly run and tell James about Harry's true paternity but that would prompt Lily to prove his stealing of funds from their vault to fund his fantasy of being with James via expensive potions.

Lily said nothing as she turned and walked out of the flat leaving the injured Sirius to his own devices as she processed the news she'd just been given. As she made her way out into the street she noted that Severus Snape had been long gone.


	83. Chapter 82:Pancakes And Progress

**_Chapter 82: Pancakes And Progress_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he moment Severus Snape entered the flat he shared with his wife and children, Harry came rushing up to him with a smile filed across his little pale face and joy dancing behind his emerald green eyes. He seemed to have taken the news of not being a Potter well since last Snape saw of him and it definitely showed in how he carried himself as of late.

"Dad you're home."said the boy cheerfully as he hugged Snape whom had embraced him as easily as he had his other children when greeted at the door by them.

"I apologize for the lengthy wait, I had two rather unfortunate encounters before making it here." replied Snape.

Harry continued to smile at him before rushing off to finish whatever he had been drawing at the kitchen table.

Snape hung up his coat, kicked off his boots and made his way through the sitting room and into the kitchen where he found his wife readying his plate and pouring him a cup of hot coffee.

"You rushed out of here so fast you forgot to have breakfast." said Petunia eyeing him as he sat down at the kitchen table opposite a drawing Harry whom retained his big smile.

"I apologize for my rudeness the meeting couldn't be helped with Regulus working on a few favors for me and Lucius meeting with investors." replied Snape as he and his wife kissed each other hello.

Leaning over to pour his coffee into his favorite mug, Petunia noted the marks on his husband's hands.

"Severus what on earth have you been doing?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with love...just a minor scuffle with a rabid dog." he replied with a smile of his own.

Petunia studied him for the longest time before drawing her wand and applying a healing spell to his battered hands.

"Next time wash up before coming to the table." she said with a sigh.

"Will do love." replied Snape turning his attention toward eating his breakfast.

It appeared that both she and Harry had already eaten due to the boy casually sipping a glass of pumpkin juice and continuing to color his picture. While it was a rather curious sight to Harry that his newly discovered father had been eating what remained of his breakfast for lunch, it didn't seem all that shocking to his Aunt Petunia.

Snape ate in relative silence as his wife and eldest son looked on. Everything seemed to be going well enough for the three of them before there was a knock at the front door. Snape put down his fork and headed to answer it almost assuming Lily had decided to show herself again only to be surprised by Regulus Black's appearance.

"Regulus?" he said relieved.

The charming Slytherin arched a brow at him.

"Of course...expecting someone else?" he asked stepping inside the small entrance hall.

Petunia had come from the kitchen with her hands on her increasingly widening hips due to her body getting ready for the latest bundle of joy she'd been carrying to enter the world. Harry had stopped coloring as his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he came to see whom the new visitor had been.

"Hi Uncle Regulus." said Harry sweetly.

"Hello Harry." said Regulus a bit surprised that the boy had been present in the Prince family home.

"Have you come to talk to my Dad?" asked Harry making his way toward Snape and fitting himself beneath the wizard's arm as he stood ready to converse with his dear friend.

"Indeed." replied Regulus tussling Harry's wild hair. "It's getting to be a bad as the old blokes...might I suggest a good hair care regiment?"

"Enough." said Snape in annoyance. "What have you come to tell me?"

"Well your petition for a court hearing has been answered...only the judge presiding over it requires DNA from the both of you to proceed with things as your charge of line theft is quite serious especially here in the wizarding world." Regulus explained.

"When does he need his DNA samples?" asked Snape not willing to back down from this, there was no way he'd allow Lily and Potter to continue raising his son and bringing harm to him.

"As soon as possible...or tomorrow would be better given you could come right down to the office and supply them yourselves before the judge, it's the most effective way to rule out tampering on our part and have the hearing scheduled." replied the charming Slytherin wizard.

"We'll be there." replied Snape.

Regulus nodded seeing that Severus had every intention of seeing this through. He turned his attention back to Harry and offered him a smile before tussling his hair once more and addressing Petunia.

"Good Afternoon Petunia and might I say you look radiant this fine day." he said in a charming tone.

Petunia shook her head.

"Between Severus, you, and Lucius, it seems I married into a family of snake charmers." she said in amusement.

"Yes, but we snake men have certain attributes Gryffindors could only dream about possessing." replied Snape turning his attention to his wife. "You of all people should be very happy with said attributes."

"Severus Sebastian Snape not in front of the boy!" said Petunia trying her best to hide the fact that her cheeks had gone full on red at the implication behind his words.

Regulus burst out laughing and attempted to compose himself as he made his way to the door citing that he had a good deal more leg work to get through before the big hearing and some other projects that greatly needed his attention.

He took his leave of them highly amused at their banter.

Harry had been confused as to what had been so funny and why his Aunt Petunia's face had gone so red when his father spoke.

"What's so funny?" he asked in his child voice as both adults turned their attention to him.

"Never mind, run along and finish your coloring." said Petunia narrowing her eyes at her husband. "Honestly Severus, he's only a boy."

Snape laughed at her flustered appearance and made his way over toward her as Harry returned to the kitchen.

"You are looking quite radiant Mrs. Prince." he said in a serious tone as he ran his hand along her belly. "And how is my youngest child doing today?"

"Giving me a bit of hell as always." replied Petunia with a smile. "You know just this once I shall like to have a little girl...every time you've managed to impregnate me we've had sons and even with Harry you've given me another son."

Snape smirked.

"You're the one that insists on provoking me in the bedroom." he said kissing along the flesh of her neck. "I told you before we'd have a little girl if you entrust me to do what I do best."

"Like I'd ever let you get the upper hand in the bedroom." said Petunia with a smirk.

Snape kissed her once more wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her close to him.

"I love you." he said meeting her gaze for a few moments.

"I love you too." she replied.

The news of Sirius Black had caused him to do a bit of reflecting on the way home but he had been quite adamant that he had no regrets about making Petunia Evans his wife despite his apparent affection for Narcissa Malfoy. As tragic as it had been to note, their time together was in the past and that was all there was to it.

As of this moment, Snape had been looking forward to being with his wife and children following his final out of town meeting before his youngest child with Petunia was due to be born.

The two of them ended up on the sofa as they sat reflecting on the strange direction their lives had taken since that fateful afternoon when Petunia had taken it upon herself to visit with the drunken teenage wizard whom had been alone in Cokeworth.

"You know I'm proud of you Severus." said Petunia breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"What for?" he asked with an arched brow although she could not see it leaning against his chest.

"I have no doubt that everything that's happened with Lily and the revelation that Harry is your child from your previous relationship with her has taken a bit of a toll on you but you've handled it well despite your flashes of temper and apparent distance." said Petunia.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit to craving a drink." said Snape honestly. "I promised you I'd be better and I am trying."

Petunia smiled at him.

"I know." she replied softly stroking his sallow pale cheek. "And that is why I am so proud of you...everything you accomplished is only a glimpse of your potential and to think you almost didn't get to see it through."

"I'm alright Tuney." said Snape meeting her gaze. "As long as I have you and the boys...I'll be alright."

The couple shared another kiss before Harry entered the sitting room ready to show off his new drawing.

He smiled proudly as he revealed a family portrait of sorts with his father, his pregnant aunt, his younger twins brothers, and Lyell in the picture along with Draco and his parents, Regulus Black and Remus Lupin.

"That's a wonderful picture Harry." said Petunia with a warm smile. "I believe it's worthy of being framed."

"You think so?" asked Harry delighted that someone appreciated his artwork aside from Lyell.

"Indeed." replied Snape smiling at his son as well. "Would you like to help me pick out a frame?"

Harry nodded as his father quickly kissed his Aunt Petunia and got up off the sofa and headed toward the small desk in search of an empty picture frame. He found one just right for the drawing and hung it up on the sitting room wall.

"There." he said turning to his rather amazed son. "That's a worthy work of art."

Harry had been stunned by the sheer ease in which his father and Aunt seemed to be at as they sat together on the sofa looking over his drawing. They motioned for him to join them as they all admired the colorful detail in which the boy had expressed his deepest desire. The desire to have a real family despite the one his mother had built for him with James Potter and his friends.

So far the only person missing had been Lyell. And Snape had already made plans to rectify that due to his suspicions about the boy and the overall implication that he had not truly been a Potter. For Snape it stood to reason that if Harry had not belonged to James Potter than there was a possibility that Lyell had not either.


	84. Chapter 83:Steam's Effects On The Refle

**_Chapter 83: Steam's Effects On The Reflective Mind_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Bathroom, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** ot steam filled the small bathroom of Petunia Prince's flat in London as the sound of the rushing shower could be heard beyond the door. Severus Snape stood below the steady stream of water allowing it to roll off his pale form and rush through his lengthy raven hair as it dangled along his back and shoulders. It was evident that despite his numerous scraps and the ordeals of neglect as a younger wizard, Severus had been quite lean and developed a good deal of muscular definition from his efforts in the field and traveling to secure ingredients for original potions.

Despite being in the shower, Snape's mind had traveled back to his time with Narcissa Black and how he had missed so many obvious signs that she had not truly believed him to be her inferior as he was lead to conclude. A cold rage filled him as he noted how Sirius Black and the haughty bitch Bellatrix must have had a good laugh after ensuring that he would do little more than hate the witch whom had gone out of her way to show him just how much she had cared.

He noted how despite her attempts at being civil his rage had gotten the better of him and how he left her near tears due to having been so cold toward her. Even now she continued to have his best interest at heart before her own and all he ever wanted to do was be rid of her and his feelings for her as if she meant nothing at all.

As Snape showered he felt the inevitable intrusion of his wife taking it upon herself to join him in the shower. Harry had been taking a nap and there was little for her to do around the house aside from spend time with her husband. Snape smiled as he felt her soft hands move along his back as climbed into the shower with him.

"Tuney." he said with something of a purr knowing instinctively whom it had been.

"How's your back?" she asked knowing full well he had been injured while he was out.

Narcissa managed to do away with the scrapes and bruises but the muscle aches had not faded all together from being slammed into the office desk more than once. She kissed along the pale water slick flesh of his spine causing him to smile as he pulled her close to him kissing along her collarbone.

Petunia let you a short gasp as she began to melt against him feeling the warm stream from the shower as the steam began to cloud her vision from prolonged exposure. His body had been tense and quite slick from the shower yet warm when she found herself pressed against him.

"Never better Vixen." replied Snape with a flicker of heat behind his steamy obsidian eyes.

Petunia ran her hands along his lean pale chest noting every scar and visibly counting them as she always had ever since the first time he had taken her to bed. The heated water trailed down her neck and along her rather impressive breasts causing Snape to smirk rather wickedly before trailing his kiss along the path of the water.

"S-Severus..." said Petunia finding herself winded via his antics.

"What say you we move this little act to another stage?" he asked with his breath hot against her equally water slick skin as he continued to kiss her.

Before Petunia could reply due to being out of it in a blissful haze of passion, Snape magically shut off the water and lifted his winded wife into his arms drying the both of them via a quick spell and carried her into their shared bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Petunia found herself laying in the center of their shared bed as Snape towered above her careful despite his lustful need for her not to injure the child growing within her belly. She smiled noting his need and running her hand freely along his massive appendage which had been as solid in appearance as muggle made steel as he adjusted himself before slowly impaling himself into the depths of the warmth between her thighs.

"Oh..." moaned Petunia loving the familiar sensation of being one with her husband.

"S-See what your teasing's done?" growled Snape in her ear as he began a series of powerful thrusts into the witch below him.

The pounding of the headboard against the nearby wall had been at a steady rhythm as Severus Snape continued to please his pregnant wife as a result of their heated exchange in the shower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

 _The Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

The rush of release saw to Snape grunting as his body tensed shortly before filling his wife with his seed and leaving him and her both sweat slick and winded as a result of their actions. The Potions Master rolled onto his side of the bed still gasping for breath as Petunia stared up at the ceiling.

"I must admit that was just what I needed Vixen." he said sitting up and kissing along her exposed shoulder. "Well played as always."

"You aren't so bad yourself." replied Petunia resting against the headboard and pillows still left on the bed following their mutual frantic coupling.

Snape closed his eyes as he once more attempted to catch his breath. His body had been utterly drained and his mind never more clear than it had been at this very moment. He felt the familiar weight of his wife's body being pressed against his own as she began to drift off to sleep in the wake of their newly acquired exhaustion. With one last look at the sleeping woman resting against him, Snape had drifted off as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

The silence of the flat had prompted Snape to get up and do a bit of patrolling as he ensured that Harry had still been asleep and everything was well despite his hectic morning. The sun was on the way to setting as Snape made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He used his wand to reheat it and turned his attention to a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ greatly amused by yet another slanderous tale pinned by the unsavory Rita Skeeter.

He had not been alone for long as Petunia had been dressed and moving along the kitchen eager to get dinner started. Snape continued to look over the paper before she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Severus." she said getting his attention as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes love." replied Snape looking up at his wife with a curious expression.

"I have a favor to ask." she said leaning near him at the table.

"A favor?" he repeated with an arched brow.

It had been very rare for Petunia to ask him for any sort of favors...well those outside of the bedroom at least.

"Yes...a favor believe it or not." she replied meeting his eyes.

"What is this "favor" that you wish to ask of me?" asked Snape attentively watching her for any signs of mischief on her part.

Petunia sat down at the table beside him and sighed.

"Well it's more for a friend of mine." she admitted. "We use to work together at Grunnings."

Snape had a pretty good idea whom she was going to bring up.

"Vernon Dursley." he said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, Vernon Dursley." replied Petunia knowing full well why Severus had been amused by the mention of her former co-worker.

"The very man you threatened to run off and marry because you were angry my studies kept me away for so long." said Snape still clearly amused. "Tell me what's so interesting about Dursley that you've approached me for a favor on his behalf?"

"Well for starters...the company is in dire straights and in need of new management and a good deal of funding." explained Petunia. "Vernon believes that you would be a good fit there and you wouldn't have to do much aside from keep the place afloat via capital and manage the building from afar from time to time."

"Last I checked I wasn't looking to become a muggle trader." replied Snape sipping from his mug as he considered his wife's favor.

"Well you could always keep Vernon on to deal with the day to day arrangements." replied Petunia. "Besides I think it would be good for you to do something that isn't bloody dangerous and death defying once in awhile."

"Worried about my safety are you?" asked Snape sitting back in his chair. "As it so happens I've been looking into a bit of work that doesn't require me to be at constant risk and there is less traveling involved."

Petunia seemed intrigued by this.

"Have you?" she asked with an arched brow of her own.

"I'll tell you what, I will partner with Vernon on this little muggle venture of yours and when the time comes to see if I qualify to the position I am looking to secure I shall inform you straight away." replied Snape with a smile.

Petunia had been quite pleased that her husband had been willing to help Vernon and take her up on her favor. Of course there was also one major detail she had left out but it hadn't gotten past Snape in the least.

"And I fully intend to enjoy rubbing your father's nose in becoming his new boss." he said sipping his coffee as Petunia looked at him horrified that he'd been reading her mind.

"You are horrid." she said before turning her attention back to prepping for dinner. "But I suppose he has it coming."

"Indeed." replied Snape plotting out in his rather vengeful mind just how the event would go.

It was quite an impressive turn of events for him to be given power over the very place in which Richard Evans spent his life providing for his family. The anticipation of seeing the look on the man's face as he enlightened him to having taken over the company was much too good to pass up on the deal entirely.

Petunia could only imagine what her husband had in store for her father after all this time.


	85. Chapter 84:A Regular Muggle Business Ma

**_Chapter 84: A Regular Muggle Business Man_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday to My Boy and My Niece.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Main Office, Grunnings, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **V** ernon Dursley had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest investor to come and save the vastly sinking ship that had been Grunnings business office since the once prominent muggle company began to go belly up with the recent hits taken in the business market. Items were simply not selling like they use to and the old investors began abandoning the sinking ship in droves just to save their equally muggle shirts due to loss of revenue.

Severus Snape had appeared the very picture of a muggle investor with his lengthy raven hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his chosen attire being a navy blue suit with a black tie and heavily polished equally black dress loafers. He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses mostly to conceal his appearance until he and Richard had a chance to chat about the good old days.

Vernon had changed a great deal since their younger days, He had gone from being a reasonably thin bloke with to a portly man without a hint of a neck as he smiled and glad handed his way to the top of the muggle corporate ladder. It always amused Snape that Petunia had shown this bloke any interest even if it had been to make him move faster to claim her in marriage.

"Severus Snape." said Vernon with a delighted smile filed across his chubby mustached face. "it's been quite a while...how have you been?...did you find the place alright."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes despite the pretentious muggle's brown-nosing. He knew that it was always how Vernon Dursley acted when faced with someone well above his station in life.

"Stop blowing smoke up my arse Vernon my wife said you wished to speak with me." replied Snape making full emphasis on the fact that Petunia had been his wife and the only reason for this meeting.

"Right." replied Vernon trying his best to keep on Snape's good side. If there had been such a thing. "Well I;m sure she's told you about the situation at Grunnings and there was another matter I wished to discuss with you...one that well...given the stories about you I'm sure you could be of assistance or in the very least a source of guidance."

Snape arched a brow at this. While the situation at Grunnings had been his sole reason for visiting, he had been intrigued about what Vernon had chosen to omit from Petunia.

"First, I believe you would make a dependable investor when it comes to the Grunnings fold..." began Vernon as if getting ready to do a well rehearsed sales pitch.

"That speech of yours isn't going to be necessary, Vernon." said Snape cutting him off. "As it so happens...I fully intend to be quite involved with the situation at Grunnings so much so that I am seeking to revamp the entire company from the ground up...and at the behest of my wife...you are to be my right hand in making this all possible."

Vernon's eyes widened.

He had only meant to save his job to continue to provide for his family now here it was that his old colleague Petunia had talked her husband into taking over the company and putting him at the helm.

"I...I don't know what to say." he said stunned by the offer.

"How about you say nothing and lead me to the main office." replied Snape looking around. "There is a business plan that needs to initiated and I'll need a list of whom to keep on once the changes are made and whom to rid ourselves of as the dead weight is possibly what sunk the original company to begin with."

"Y-Yes sir." replied Vernon slipping into his comfort zone of being below another in the work force. "Right away."

He and Snape made their journey toward the main office as Snape rooted out whom he wished to give the ax on the way. He had also taken note of a rather familiar group of aged workers trying their hardest to keep their heads down as he passed.

They were huddled around Richard Evans as if trying to get his input on the newest "Suit" to arrive and wither or not they had anything to be worried about.

"Those men...standing around whom are they?"he asked more or less to keep up appearances.

Vernon looked at them quickly and turned his attention back to Snape.

"Those men are, Mr. Richard Evans, he's been here quite a while and has been something of a father figure to the younger workers for years...Mr. Steven Harris he's a bit rough around the edges and something of an outsider aside from when he's around Richard...and of course there is Mr. John Ross he's a relatively quiet man, but like Mr. Harris he seems to gravitate toward Richard."

Snape looked at the three men as a flicker of recognition passed behind his obsidian gaze. These were the men responsible for the attack on him when he had been a teenager and all had been fine with leaving him to die in a ditch for the sake of their persevered views of him.

The Potions Master had known Richard Evans for years as well as his part in the attack, but only now did he have the names of the other two from that night.

"When we have finished our meeting...send Richard Evans to see me." he said in something of a cold tone that had caught Vernon off guard.

"W-Whatever you say sir." he said as the two men entered the main office, not at all sure what Richard had done to earn such a cold response from Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Main Office, Grunnings Building, London England, Muggle World..._

The flicking of a sliver torch lighter had been the only sound heard by Richard Evans, the father of both Lily and Petunia Evans as he entered the nearly abandoned looking main office. He had known the new comer had asked to see him and he wondered if his position had been on the line as the new "Suit" attempted to make room for new talent.

Richard Evans stood an aged man of the muggle world with sunken emerald green eyes much like his youngest daughter Lily's and neatly trimmed short black hair not so unlike his eldest daughter Petunia's. He wore a casual suit and tie in the color of brown and took off his hat as he entered the office. His brown loafers clicked against the hardwood floor as he stood before the desk of the new boss with his stomach riddled via nausea due to uncertainty.

"Vernon informed me that you wished to see me sir." he said trying his best to keep his voice from cracking in the wake of his failed optimism.

"Sir..." said Snape with something of a dark chuckle. "Now that's interesting...you of all people addressing me with respect for the first time in your miserable life."

The raven haired wizard got to his feet and walked over toward Richard whom had seemed utterly confused as to why his new boss had been quite short with him in terms of temper.

"I..." began Richard.

"I find it interesting how a man would have the gall to leave someone for dead in a ditch after viciously attacking them on a word of mouth notion and never having the backbone to either apologize or admit to wrong-doing." said Snape narrowing his eyes at Richard.

The angry wizard's father in law seemed to tremble where he stood.

"It's quite amusing how with merely the passing of time those whom had been well off before hand find themselves in need of the assistance of someone lesser in status than them." continued Snape removing his glasses and standing face to face with Richard. "The next time you attempt to murder someone...I suggest you do it face to face."

A look of absolute horror spread across Richard's aged face as he recognized Severus Snape for the first time in years.

"S-Severus Snape." he said stunned.

"I had heard Tobias gave you a good beating for your efforts when new got to him about what you'd done." said Snape amused. "I only wish I could have been there to see the results myself...alas I had better things to do."

Richard had been at a loss for words as he continued to stare into the face of the boy whom had become a man in so little passing of time that he hardly recognized him. Severus Snape had gone from being the poorest child in Cokeworth to a very wealthy man and now here he was standing in the main office of what was to become his company.

"Severus...I..." began Richard again.

"Spare me the insult of your disingenuous apology." said Snape holding up his hand. "I have no intention of firing you so grovelling his not needed...as it so happens my wife wishes for me to keep you on and it is at her discretion that I do so."

Richard looked quite relieved about this bit of news.

"However I cannot say the same for Mr. Harris or Mr. Ross as Vernon called them." replied Snape with something of a wicked smirk. "Vernon is issuing them walking papers as we speak."

Richard looked quite hurt by this revelation as both Steven and John were escorted off the property by a rather bulky set of gentlemen that no one had ever seen before.

With the snapping of his fingers, Snape had revamped the entire office to his liking during Richard's moment of distraction.

"You can't...they have families..." The aged man attempted to plead on their behalf. "Please Severus if this is about that time then fire me...they were just following my lead...I believed you had attacked my daughter...I didn't consider my actions and for that I am truly sorry."

Snape was far too busy with his own plans for the business to hear a word he said not that he had cared in all this time the man had never once attempted to apologize for his callous behavior in the past and only now did so in a tiresome bid to save his friends' jobs.

"Come along Richard...there are announcements to be made." said Snape.

Richard Evans sighed knowing that the new era of Severus Snape's reign in the business world was sure to be different from anything ever seen before. He followed him out onto the balcony where the man addressed his new employees.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grunnings Building, London, England, Muggle World..._

Everyone's eyes immediately fell upon the tall pale man in the navy blue suit whom had swept through the corridors of Grunnings like an ill wind as his dark eyes signaled the precipice of change to what once was.

"Good Morning." said Snape addressing them all. "I am your new employer Severus Snape and as of this moment the building you knew to have been Grunnings is no more...for the first two weeks I am going to attempt a radical reformation project that requires all you to steer clear of the building until prompted to return to work...until that time you all will receive paychecks as if you worked that week and according to your usual hours...the checks will stop once the reformation has been completed and you are to return to work should you choose to...if not I can and will have new able bodied employees willing to work at your new stations within moments of your resignation...you can all see yourselves out and good day to you all."

Snape had not bothered to stick around to hear the hushed whispers and uncertain conversations as he entered his soon to be redone office. He had quite a few ideas on how to improve the building and needed to get to work as soon as possible to launch a few prototype projects of his own before the market was flooded via his competitors.

"Dad!" said the voice of Harry as the boy rushed over toward him followed by Petunia bringing him what appeared to have been his lunch for the afternoon.

"Look how comfortable you look." she said smiling at him for taking Vernon up on his offer. "And there isn't anything trying to kill you."

"I would say that too soon." Snape replied tussling Harry's wild hair and smiling at the matching Navy blue suit the boy insisted upon wearing. "Just got rid of two blokes that aren't going to be too happy with me and there is the changes that I've elected to make to the building and product placement that won't go over well with many of the long time workers here."

"Well that's too bad." replied Petunia. "If their collective dinosaur methods had kept the company afloat you wouldn't have been needed."

"Right." replied Snape getting to his feet and greeting his pregnant wife with a kiss or two.

Just as they were enjoying the easy connection they had forged since being teenagers, Richard Evans entered the office intending to have a talk with Snape about his gung-ho tactics when it came to business. He had believed Snape was being vengeful and wished to change his mind about his whole approach.

The moment Richard Evans stepped into the office, quite unannounced of course, he witnessed his eldest daughter kissing his new employer and his grandson Harry taking a moment to assess the new black leather chair that Snape had conjured via his magical abilities.

"Petunia?" said Richard in utter shock at what he had witnessed. "Harry?"

"Hi Grandfather." said Harry with a smile as he continued to play in Snape's chair. "Dad makes comfortable chairs."

Richard had been utterly confused. The last he had heard Harry had been Lily and James Potter's child.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked unable to fathom what was before him.

"It's quite simply father, Severus is my husband and Harry is his son." replied Petunia effortlessly.

"When did you get married?" asked her father not even sure he knew his own child anymore.

"Twenty something years ago." replied Snape with a smirk. "Although I lost count after the first day...time flies when one is having fun as they say."

"Dad can we get ice cream today?" asked Harry with a hopeful smile. "I really want some ice cream."

"Why not." replied Snape tussling Harry hair as the boy hugged him content to be in the moment.

"T-this can't be right...Harry is the son of that bloke James Potter.." said Richard still utterly confused.

"Another lie perpetuated by your dishonest younger daughter." replied Snape. "Harry is my son and Petunia is the mother of my younger children and as it so happens we are expecting another child."

"When did all of this happen?" asked Richard looking for answers.

"While you were busy being a coward." replied Snape. "As it stands I sired children with both of your daughters."

"So it seems." replied the aged man.

"Well since you now know about my marriage, I suppose there is no harm in us informing you that mother has invited us to dinner tonight...so do be on your best behavior...she's still quite cross with you for your part in what you did to Severus from my understanding." said Petunia.

"She's barely said a word to me about much of anything since that infernal tea incident." admitted Richard. "No doubt you all had a good laugh at my expense all these years..."

"Truth be told we've barely given you a second thought." replied Snape. "I simply took this rather lucrative opportunity due to the behest of my wife for the sake of her former colleague."

Richard sighed.

He knew quite well that they had every right to exclude him from their lives but it still hurt to know he had other grandchildren he had never met. The only reason he knew of Harry was due to him being the first born and Lily's son.

The aged muggle man got to his feet and headed toward the door not wishing to discuss anything more and his mind swirling with the fact that his youngest daughter had done quite a lot of damage to his reputation via her series of lies.

Snape turned his attention back to Petunia kissing her once more.

"Let's go get the boy that ice cream." he suggested with a smirk.

He'd been feeling on top of the muggle world as of late and in a right good mood as a result of it.


	86. Chapter 85:The Family Sort

**_Chapter 85: The Family Sort_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday to My Boy and My Niece...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Open Street, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **D** espite what Snape initially believed would come of his day in the world of muggles and business, he had been enjoying himself quite thoroughly especially when he had gotten the opportunity to see Richard Evans put in his place by his own eldest daughter. Harry had been a delight as always curious and insightful when even he least expected it. Petunia walked with him arm in arm as Harry clutched his free hand pulling them toward every curiosity that drove him to questions.

For a moment, the raven haired wizard wondered what it might have been like to raise him from birth as he noted the boy's discovery of the world to have been amusing and sobering at the same time. The unofficial little outing had concluded with the three of them happening upon a bird's nest where an unfortunate gust of wind had knocked the nest from the trees and left three chirping little creatures without a home or a mother to nurture them through the cold.

"Dad." said Harry alarmed at seeing the poor baby birds at such a disadvantage. "C-Can you help them?"

Snape stopped in his tracks and with a wave of his hand mended the bird's nest while levitating them back into a safer spot on the nearby tree. He used his magic to heal the birds from their wounds and received a grateful hug on the part of his eldest son.

"Thanks Dad." said Harry with a contented smile.

Snape returned the boy's embrace and noted the smile on his wife's face as they attempted to continue their quiet little stroll.

"I'll be damned." said a familiar voice from the trees as Snape immediately stepped in front of his wife and son. "The boy must have grown like a weed."

"Severus?" said Petunia becoming concerned as she noted the sight of a rather gruff looking man with lengthy white hair and a thick graying beard.

His eyes had been brown and sullen as if he'd spent the better part of his years in absolute misery.

"Dad who's this?" asked Harry seemingly terrified.

"Stay behind me." instructed Snape not taking his eyes off the gruff older man before them.

"There's no need for lethal temper of yours to get you into trouble." replied the man with a look of sorrow behind his eyes. "Besides is this any way to greet your father?"

"You're no father of mine." growled Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at the man once more.

"Genetics would beg to differ." replied the gruff man revealed to be Tobias Snape of all people. "That your boy?...looks kind of small if you ask me."

"No one asked you." replied Snape in a cold tone.

Harry looked back and forth between his father and the old man before him. This was Tobias Snape...this was the man that tormented his father for years when he was just a boy and now here he was a sorry sight of age and misery attempting to strike up a conversation with him.

"A little birdie told me you were back in town...no pun intended of course." said Tobias pulling a pack of muggle cigarettes from his pocket and attempting to light one when Snape quickly doused it via a wave of his hand. "Worried about your old man's health?"

"On the contrary, I am more concerned with the health of my wife and children." replied Snape still glaring at the man before him. "Something you have no concept of as it is well noted."

Tobias seemed tired of the same old accusations and drudging up of ancient history.

"How long are you gonna beat me over the head with what I did wrong boy?" he asked in annoyance. "For fucks' sake I apologized...I even gave up drinking...I drove your mother away and we haven't had much of a conversation in years."

"You were never interested in speaking with me." replied The raven haired wizard. "Last I recall you were keen to let your fists do the talking."

"As I recall, you ain't much different from me son." replied Tobias. "You may have your mother's over all looks but you got my darkness in you just the same...I can see it in your eyes you'd like nothing more than to put me in my place...let your fists do the talking as you say I am fond of doing...you think I don't know you boy?"

"We have nothing in common." growled Snape insulted at the very idea that they did. "I do not cower in bottles of whiskey and take my aggression out on my wife and children."

"But you drink it just the same." replied Tobias his dark brown eyes teeming with knowing. "Or at least you did till the little Mrs. here put a stop to it...I suppose she was the only one strong enough to tell you what was what...that's good...that's real good boy as you and I both know you need that sort of guidance given what you have to work with."

"I don't' need your approval." growled Snape in annoyance.

"But you got it just the same...I can't imagine what it must have been like for old Richard to see you now after all these years." said Tobias. "That was quite a show you put on for the masses at Grunnings."

"So you were there." said Snape noting that he had believed he saw the old man among the crowd of his new employees.

"Indeed." replied Tobias. "Richard had convinced his former bosses to give me a job following his introduction to my fists after what he and those idiot friends of his called themselves doing to you."

Petunia looked at her husband noting the tension in him as he stood face to face with his formerly abusive father. She herself had wanted nothing to do with the absolute scoundrel of a human being knowing all too well the horrors the man had inflicted upon his long suffering wife and son.

"For once you've got gainful employment." said Snape still not impressed by his father's apparent rapid shift in personality.

"So long as you say, boss." replied Tobias.

It seemed he fully expected to be terminated right then and there.

"Richard has his position." said Snape still not comfortable with being in this man's presence after all this time. "I see no reason not to keep you on if you are sober...but you will both be dealing directly with Vernon Dursley...I have other business to attend to."

Tobias nodded seemingly relieved that that bit of business had been squared away. His dark eyes flickered over toward his eldest grandson.

"That's some boy you got there." he said. "I myself wasn't much of the family sort...so far you've proven to be a cut above me in every other aspect of your life...I wish you well in the unpredictable aspect of being a father."

"An amusing notion coming from you." replied Snape bitterly. "All you ever wanted from your freak of a son was to produce an exorbitant amount of money to fall at your feet."

"If memory serves me correct, you made something of the sort happen once." replied Tobias reflecting on the last time he saw his son.

"Figured you'd have drunken yourself to death by now." said Snape pulling no punches in this unwanted conversation.

"I started to...with your mother gone and you...doing who's knows what and not having an interest in looking back...the thought occurred to me." replied Tobias honestly. "For once in my life I decided I owed it to you to crawl out from the bottom of the bottle and really know what it felt like to take risks for the sake of family...despite your opinion of me...I am proud of you boy...perhaps your mother might have been so too."

Snape said nothing as he did his best to keep his composure in the presence of his young son.

"You know I still hate that she chose to name you Severus..." said Tobias doing a bit of reflecting. "I suppose she was right to in the end...we'll I'll be seeing you boy...you and Richard's eldest girl make a fitting couple."

With that Tobias Snape took his leave of his only son, daughter-in law and grandson.

"Severus." said Petunia knowing all too well that her husband had been unnerved by the unwanted conversation with his father.

"I'm fine Tuney." he said not looking at her. "Just a bit tired."

"Let's go home then." she said softly running her hand across his sallow pale cheek.

Harry watched his father and noted just how brave he had been to face the man whom had hurt him so badly when he had been a boy. The ten year old wizard wanted nothing more than to be a brave as his father and made up his mind to be so even if it meant staring down James Potter.

Grabbing Snape's hand as he and Petunia moved to apparate back to their flat, Harry had full intended to do just that once they had to meet with the judge to determine whom he should stay with. He had every intention of bringing James Potter's evils against him to light. As they entered the sitting room, young Harry had been more determined than ever to show everyone that he was most definitely the son of Severus Snape.


	87. Chapter 86:Shock-waves Of Enlightenment

_**Chapter 86: Shock-waves Of Enlightenment**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he emerald green eyes of Lily Potter had brightened considerably when she noted the arrival of Severus Snape, Petunia Prince, and Harry as they neared the flat. She had meant to convince her sister to appeal to Severus to let her have her son back he had after all been just a boy and was in need of his mother, unfortunately things did not work out as she envisioned. The moment Snape saw her coming up to him after lingering near the flat, he had been even more angered than he had been from the unwanted conversation with his father.

"You need to leave." he growled narrowing his eyes at her in an instant.

"I'm not going anywhere without my son." said Lily defiant. "You have no right to keep him from me."

"Like you kept him from me for ten plus years." replied Snape.

"Lily you should go home." said Petunia not at all wishing to see her husband lose his temper with her younger sister.

"Don't you tell me what to do Petunia we aren't children anymore." hissed Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at her elder sister.

"Could have fooled me with your behavior as of late." countered Petunia.

"You think you have all the answers don't you...just because you're fucking Severus and by the way does your husband know about your little pass time?" replied the deranged witch enraged by her elder sister's gall.

"As a matter of fact my husband is well aware of my activities in the bedroom." replied Petunia narrowing her dark eyes at her sister.

Snape turned his attention to Harry.

"Go inside." he told him before Lily stepped toward the boy causing Snape to block her attempt to grab him.

"GIVE ME MY SON!" shouted Lily unable to hold back her childish temper.

"I don't want to go with you." replied Harry speaking for himself as he too narrowed his eyes at his mother. "I want to stay with Dad and Aunt Petunia."

"Harry you don't know what you want, you're a boy for Merlin's sake." said Lily delusional in her line of thinking as always.

"I'm not a baby...I know how to speak for myself and I want to stay with Dad." said Harry putting his foot down. "You can go home and leave us alone."

Lily seemed quite angered by her son's insolence and for a moment she seemed to forget that she had not been alone with him as her temper once more got the better of her. She raised her hand to punish the boy for speaking out of turn when Snape caught her wrists.

She struggled against his tight grasp hissing and curing him for "brainwashing" her son and vowed to show him a thing or two for interfering.

"Severus." said Petunia getting Snape's attention before he did something he regretted.

"Harry go inside the flat...we'll join you in a moment." said the raven haired wizard turning his attention to his wide eyed son.

Without hesitation, Harry raced toward the flat, opened the door and closed it quickly behind him.

Snape turned his attention back to Lily whom had still been struggling against his hold on her wrists.

"Lily...stop this." he said exhausted from all of the emotional distress he'd suffered that day. "Harry wants to stay with me...he is my son...I have every right to have him with me."

"I'll be seeing you in wizarding court Severus." growled Lily still struggling against his grasp of her wrists.

"Right you are." said the voice of Regulus Black as he emerged from the shadows and approached the struggling witch, Snape, and Petunia. "By order of wizarding court, I am pleased to have finally found you Mrs. Potter...you are due in before the judge in the morning to answer for the charge of line theft."

Lily's eyes widened as Snape released her wrists.

Regulus served her the papers and turned his attention to Snape.

"This is for little Harry." he said pulling out the legalized deed to James Potter's shop and handing it to Snape.

Petunia looked back and forth between her husband and Regulus Black.

"You've certainly been busy." she said.

"Indeed I have." replied the charming Slytherin wizard. "I have a few more things to take care of...I'd expect fireworks once a certain party is notified about being dragged into wizarding court if I were you."

Snape nodded accepting the warning.

"You...you can't do this." said Lily seemingly becoming unraveled. "James had nothing to do with this...why are you doing this Severus?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Regulus with an arched brow.

He had never been keen on the likes of Lily Potter or her Marauder mates.

"Go home Lily." said Petunia breaking the silence that had fallen following Regulus's question.

The now horrified witch glared at her elder sister.

"You think you've won just because you're fucking my boyfriend and you've brainwashed my son to hate me?" she hissed.

"Lily." began Severus much too exhausted to fight with her any further.

"Oh for goodness' sake Severus isn't your boyfriend he's my husband and the father of my children...just because you happened to have lucked out in having Harry with him doesn't give you claim to him." hissed Petunia having had her fill of her younger sister's delusions.

"WHAT!?" Lily asked turning a rather menacing gaze upon Snape. "Y-YOUR MARRIED TO MY SISTER!?"

"Lily don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." said The weary raven haired wizard.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Lily sounding as if she'd been utterly betrayed. "Was it from the first moment you met each other as I understand neither of you could stand the other or was that just some ploy at my expense?"

"Does it matter?" asked Snape meeting her eyes and noting the volume of hurt behind them.

"No." said Lily in a cold tone. "I suppose it doesn't."

"It wasn't as if it was some big secret." said Regulus attempting to smooth things over. "You didn't want him and she did how hard is that to grasp?"

"Regulus." said Snape informing his friend that his input wasn't needed in this situation.

"Right...you seem to have everything under control...I'll just be off." said the charming Slytherin wizard taking his leave of them. "Take care all."

Petunia had not wished to cause Lily any more pain despite being much to tired of having to tip-toe around her.

"I love him Lily and he loves me...that's all there is to it." she said noting the seemingly blank gaze behind her younger sister's emerald green eyes. "We've been married for years...you simply never noticed due to your precious Potter being everything you've ever wanted."

"You know nothing of what I wanted." hissed Lily angrily glaring at her sister. "You have no idea the kind of sacrifices I had to make just to bring Harry into this world and now you believe that you can snatch him away from me just as easily as you did Severus...well that's not going to happen."

"Lily stop this madness." said Snape. "You are obviously not well and the strain of having to care for two children following the unfortunate miscarriage..."

The resounding noise of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the darkened street corner as Lily Potter slapped Snape across the his sallow pale face.

"Don't you dare try and pretend to care for me now." she growled enraged. "You weren't even giving me a second thought while you were bedding my sister."

Snape felt his own rage boil to the surface as he glared murderously at Lily in the wake of her slapping him.

"Like you gave any thought about me while you were riding Potter's cock." he hissed. "Pretend to be a victim all you wish but it will not change the fact that despite our son's existence I want nothing more to do with you."

Lily's face took on an expression that neither Snape nor Petunia had ever seen before as her emerald green eyes flickered with malice.

She took her leave of them leaving the two with a haunting chill in the wake of her silence and the strange expression she had on her face.

"I'm sorry I could keep pretending just to make her feel better." said Petunia sounding a bit exhausted herself.

Snape sighed.

"I never asked you to." he replied. "I suppose she knows the truth now, what she decides to do with it will remain to be seen...hopefully this hearing will ensure that Lyell is legally spared the wrath of the witch and her lackluster husband."

"I'll petition for him before the judge myself." replied Petunia with an determined expression. "You have all rights to Harry and Lyell is still my nephew...with Lily not being of sound mind I can get him as well."

"One can only hope that's the outcome we'll receive." said Snape. "The wizarding judges are fickle but the case of line theft doesn't put Lily in the best light you may just be heard."

Petunia walked over to Snape and wrapped her arms around him. Snape kissed her on the lips and took a moment to check on the unborn baby growing in her belly.

"I love you." he said meeting her concern dark gaze.

"I love you too." she replied rather proudly.

"Come let's deliver Harry's early birthday present." said Snape with something of a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask you what that business was with Regulus." said Petunia as they both entered their flat.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Lily Potter had not gone far and her rage seemed to have been boiling over as she noted the romantic little display between her former lover and her elder sister. The wheels in her rather deranged mind began to turn as she further explored her possibilities for vengeance.


	88. Chapter 87:The Little Business Man

**_Chapter 87: The Little Business Man_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry had been sitting rather patiently in the sitting room as the door to the flat opened and both his father and Aunt Petunia entered. They seemed to be at ease as they came in. He had been relieved to see that his mother's hysterics had not disrupted their union in any way. It was quite a scene when she attempted to slap him and his father put a stop to it. Her actions had seemingly shaken the poor boy to his core and he'd been unable to stop the embarrassing well of tears that began to stream down his small pale cheeks.

"Harry." said Petunia noting that the boy had been crying. "It's alright love, you're staying here with us and she can't harm you anymore."

"But...what about Lyell?" asked Harry upset.

"Following the hearing tomorrow he will be living with us as well." replied Snape kneeling in front of his son as the boy sat on the sofa. "Tomorrows issues are none of your concern despite your mother's foolish intent to make it so...she has been ordered to appear in wizarding court and I for one am glad the proceedings will be getting underway."

Petunia wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks and smiled at him. He had been both her step-son and her nephew and it never ceased to amaze her just how sweet of a child he and his brother had been despite the horrors of their upbringing, then again it amazed her that Severus was so kind and compassionate despite his upbringing as well.

"It'll be alright." she said softly.

Harry looked up on his Aunt Petunia not at all seeing the close relation of his deranged mother but a mother in general. She continued to dry his tears and smiled warmly at him. He had never felt so safe or so loved by any two people in all the world wizarding or muggle alike.

He hugged her as she let him embrace her and wrapped her arms around him. Snape smiled noting the relative closeness his wife exhibited with his son despite being brought into the world via her younger sister. Not one to be left out of the affection, he tussled the boy's hair before presenting him with Regulus' latest gift.

"I have something for you Harry." said Snape with the same smile. "I noted back at the office that you'd been rather comfortable in my chair."

Harry looked up from hugging his aunt and turned his attention to his father.

Snape smirked noting the arched brow and inquisitive expression upon his little face before presenting him with the deed to James Potter's store.

"Think of it as an early birthday present and an investment in your overall future in business." he said.

Harry took the deed into his hands and looked it over twice. His emerald green eyes widened when he noticed the names on the parchment.

"James Potter and Sirius Black work for me?" he asked stunned as he met his father's amused gaze.

"Indeed and you own their shop outright." replied Snape. "This deed is Ironclad and quite legal."

Petunia's eyes widened as she turned her attention to her husband.

"So that's what you've been up to." she said putting the pieces of his strange behavior together. "You've been purchasing Potter's shop for Harry."

"Indeed." replied Snape sitting down in his favorite armchair.

"You are so horrid." said Petunia with a smirk.

"And you love me for it." replied Snape relaxing for the first time since he entered the flat.

"Indeed I do." replied Petunia kissing him once more before heading off to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Harry continued to look over the deed rolling the crisp cool parchment over his small fingers. He delighted at seeing his name at the bottom in official black ink.

"Thanks Dad." he said evidently pleased. "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Well you don't set the bar very high do you?" remarked Snape looking over the boy. "That's just an early gift...we haven't even discussed what you really want...then again how many soon to be Hogwarts students can boast about owning their own business straight way?"

Harry sat the deed down on the other end of the soft and got to his feet. He rushed over to his father and hugged him tightly. Snape smiled returning his eldest son's embrace and tussled his wild hair once again.

"Go on and enjoy the rest of your day until dinner." he said. "We've got an early day tomorrow."

Harry nodded in agreement as he took the deed to his new property into his hands. He was like an official business man now like his father had been and he couldn't have been more pleased.

Snape sighed watching the boy go wondering what he'd make of his new property. He had the notion that the boy would toss both Black and Potter out on their collective arses, but recognized the slow burning need for vengeance behind his son's eyes. He had no doubt then that he'd make them stay and march to his beat so to speak until they showed themselves out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Petunia had been hard at work in the kitchen as always despite the short amount of time she'd been there. Snape walked up behind her as she busied herself with washing out a pot in the muggle fashion. He smiled not knowing why she insisted on doing things the muggle way when she was well verse in using magic.

"Why don't you use the cleansing spell?" he asked kissing her along the shoulder.

"Because it doesn't clean as well as you think and I am not leaving my family's health to chance with iffy magic." replied Petunia feeling her husband's body press against hers at the kitchen sink.

"You always say that." he replied. "You won't let me employ house elves to take the burden off you during your pregnancy either."

"I see no point in having another do work that can easily be done by me and better." she replied. "Besides I don't want any creatures messing about in my kitchen."

"At some point you are going to have to take it easy love." said Snape kissing her on the shoulder a second time.

She sighed pleasantly as she felt the familiar sensation of his hands roaming along her pregnant belly.

"How are you doing Severus?" she asked breaking the easy silence that fell between them.

"I've been craving a drink since..." he began.

Petunia put down the pot she'd been washing letting it sink back into the warm dishwater as she turned to face her husband.

"You don't need it." she said meeting his eyes.

"I know." he replied once more revealing his tired expression. "I know I shouldn't but...it doesn't stop me wanting it."

"Do you remember what you promised me?" she asked stroking his sallow pale cheek with her warm wet hand.

"I know what I promised." he replied a bit gruffly. "I...I know Tuney...I have no intention of becoming him."

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions Severus." said Petunia. "You don't need to drink to solve your problems and we've been doing well these past years with you sober...it may not be your intention to end up like that dreadful man, but giving in will be that result."

Snape kissed his wife's hand knowing she'd been right as always.

"I'm alright Tuney." he said meeting her eyes. "You and the boys mean everything to me...I wouldn't throw that away in a million years not even for a drink to take the edge off the most recent stresses."

"See to it that you always remember that." said Petunia in a stern tone.

She looked at him for the longest time before turning her attention back to the dishes in the sink. Snape continued to stand behind her resting his head against her shoulders.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." she replied.

Silence filled the kitchen as she finished her task and he willed himself to focus on something other than the intense craving for a substance he'd been without for so many years. When he had gathered the will to suppress the urge for it he sat down at the kitchen table and looked over the daily prophet wondering what lies Rita Skeeter had come up with in the current issue.


	89. Chapter 88:The Rising Tide Of Anguish

**_Chapter 88: The Rising Tide Of Anguish_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...didn't think this needed to be stated, but Silas and Sebastian are attending school abroad and venture home on the weekends when prompted by their parents to do so...I have not forgotten about them or Lyell I am simply wrapping up the issue with Harry's paternity and keeping them out of the possible crossfire. Severus loves all of his children equally it is simply a matter of Harry gaining a measure of revenge against James Potter at this point, besides the boy is due to go to Hogwarts as is Draco soon enough I figured after ten years he deserved some time with his father. Some of you are spot on about Lyell and it will come out whom he belongs to sooner than you think...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Kitchen, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ily Potter had been fuming by the time she returned home and the rage she felt had been to such a degree that she made a rather unseemly mess of her home in the midst of acting out her boiling aggression. There was no way she was going to let Severus Snape have her son without a fight especially after everything she had gone through to keep them safe all these years. She'd already lost one child and the loss of the other two surviving sons was not something she was willing to have to endure, not after all the pain she suffered.

Her fury was further accented by the fact that her elder sister was sleeping with and married to Severus Snape after all these years. The shock of it had still been lingering in her weary deranged mind as she slumped down to the kitchen floor trying her best to make sense of how such a thing has happened.

Images of a rarely smiling boy with lengthy raven hair and pale skin dressed in patch work hand-me down suits had been all she could see when she thought of Severus Snape. His obsidian eyes use to flicker with love and longing whenever he looked upon her.

It seemed she couldn't get him out of her head as she placed the smiling boy with the highly accomplished man that her sister now had at her side. His smile had been for Petunia now and there was hardly anything left of that boy she'd met so long ago following a barrage of her elder sister's insults due to her having revealed her magical abilities.

She couldn't understand why he had chosen her of all people.

Her treacherous mind took her back to those days in the field where she began to wonder if Severus Snape had ever truly loved her at all and why she had not seen his attachment to Petunia then.

Lily had been about as well off a a volcano about to erupt when there was a knock at her door that caused her to avert her attention. Fearing that it had been James following being given a summons, she cautiously readied her wand and opened the door.

Much to her surprise, an aged and seemingly winded sheepish wizard stood before her.

"Remus?" she said surprised to see him after all this time.

"Hello Lily." said Lupin as he stepped forward and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Struck from her shock, Lily simply dangled in his arms unsure of how to approach the issue of his arrival after so long an absence.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked with an inquisitive expression.

"Well I believed it was high time I came round for a visit." said Lupin rather cheerfully. "Where are Prongs and the boys?"

"James is off doing who knows what, Lyell is due to be out of school and Harry is..." she stopped biting back a sob.

A look of utter concern filed across the face of Remus Lupin.

"Lily what's going on?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Severus has taken Harry." admitted Lily as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He thinks he has rights to my son."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Lupin utterly confused by this. "Why would Severus take Harry?"

"Because...he's found out that he's his father." admitted Lily once more.

"Y-You can't be serious." said Lupin in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"It is...quite possible when one uses a ancient spell to delay a birth." replied Lily.

"But that means..." began Lupin with a look of utter shock filed across his face. "If it's true that Severus is Harry's father then he isn't the child of James...but...why would you?"

"I did it to secure a future for my child...a future that Severus could never have provided no matter how much he seems to believe it." said the green eyed witch. "He's petitioned the courts and we have a hearing scheduled for in the morning."

"The charge of line theft is a rather serious thing to be noted for." said Lupin with a stern expression. "As fond as I am of you Lily, I simply cannot condone this...you knew very well what believing his child to be dead had done to Severus...I pulled out of the black lake for Merlin's sake."

"I know." replied Lily recalling all of the pain and anguish she had caused her former friend back then. "You of all people should know that I often regretted my actions in the past but this is the present...Remus I can't lose my son...I've already lost one child and now he seeks to take them both from me."

"Both?" asked Lupin with an arched brow. "He's petitioning to take custody of Lyell as well?"

"Remus.." began Lily unsure how to broach the subject. "I wish for you to be at the hearing with us or at the very least attempt to talk some sense into him."

Lupin sighed.

He had known all too well what damage the loss of her baby had done to Lily Potter and how much of a toll it had taken on her. The last thing she needed was to have her two living children stripped away from her as well.

The sheepish wizard had been of the mind to believe that Snape had been attempting to take the boys due to his long standing vendetta against the Potters.

"Well I am no expert but I do know quite a bit about Severus Snape from past experience, and it sounds as if this little hearing has little to do with the fate of the boys and more to do with Severus wishing to punish you for your treatment of him in the past." he reasoned. "If you could prove this as being such, you should have fighting chance with the courts."

Lily had not thought about her situation in that manner before and rushed over to hug Lupin for his keen insight.

"Thank you." she said grateful to her old friend. "I knew I could count on you."

"While I might not be able to attend due to my obligations at work, I do wish you the best." said Lupin. "And for what it's worth, you are an incredible mother."

With one final hug, Lupin took his leave of Lily Potter and headed back toward the hallowed halls of Hogwarts where he had been given a teaching position and Dumbledore kept a close eye on him due to his transformations.

Lily felt a bit better following her conversation with Remus Lupin. Instead of going to a courtroom to be make a fool of and branded deranged, she now had a means of defense should she ever need to combat her former lover's attack on her character before the wizarding public.


	90. Chapter 89:The Roots Of Condemnation

**_Chapter 89: The Roots Of Condemnation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"And I want to take his eyes out...Just for looking at you...Yes, I do...And I want to take his hands off...Just for touching you...Yes, I do...And I want to rip his heart out...Just for hurting you...And I want to break his mind down...Yes, I do...And I want to make him regret life...Since the day he met you...Yes, I do...And I want to make him take back...All that he took from you...Yes, I do..."} Just For, Nickelback_**

 _The Snape Residence, Spinner' s End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he presence of Tobias Snape near his pregnant wife and eldest son had been more than Severus Snape could stand as he took off from the flat and apparated to Cokeworth with every intention of reminding Tobias just how dangerous his brazenly presumptuous act had been. The obsidian eyes of the now adult wizard blazed with unyielding fury as he passed the black lake and the familiar rubbish heap that had once been his childhood hometown only made his mood more vile.

Snape didn't knock as he entered The Snape residence, not at all taking note of how clean the house had been since last he had seen of the place. He could hear screams coming from upstairs but they had been as a result of his brazen invasion and had little to do with Tobias himself.

It had not mattered to Snape whom had been dealing with a rather intense memory of his own long suffering mother's screams filling the household as a result of Tobias Snape's brutish assaults. The images of Harry's scars from James Potter's drunken magical assault had been forever etched into Snape's memory as he recalled being in his eldest son's position as a boy himself. He still wore the scars from his so called father's callous mistreatment of him and his mother despite his vast wealth and the family he created with Petunia Evans, the screams of his mother continued to haunt him even now.

Busting through the master bedroom for the first time in his life, Severus Snape found himself treated to the expressions on the faces of Tobias Snape whom had been ]stunned by the intrusion if nothing else by his only son's rage. The boy never dared to enter this bedroom even long after his parents were gone. Beside him, a blonde with terrified blue eyes had been huddled toward the headboard gripping a sheet up to her quite obviously bare chest in a bid to keep herself from the intruding wizard's line of sight.

"SEVERUS!?" said Tobias narrowing his eyes at his son with a hint of rage and confusion in his tone.

Snape said nothing as he advanced on the aged man. The blonde screamed as Snape grabbed Tobias by the throat slamming him into a nearby wall with his eyes blazing with absolute hatred. He had noted rather briefly that Tobias had been clad in a worn pair of boxer shorts much to his relief.

The aged man met the eyes of his enraged son while holding up his hands in a bid to show he had not intention of fighting the boy as age and regret had taken the fight out of him long ago.

"S-Severus...please." began Tobias expressing fear for the first time in his life.

"Please don't hurt him!" shouted the blonde still doing her best to keep covered after she wrapped herself in a nearby sheet.

Snape glared at her, his rage in command as he tightened the grip on the aged muggle's throat.

"Carol stay out of this." instructed Tobias turning his attention to the blonde woman. "This is between my son and I."

"Your son?" asked the blonde in disbelief. "What kind of son attacks his father in the middle of the night."

"The kind of son whose so called father would rip him from his bed just to beat him until he had his fill of amusement." hissed Snape turning his attention to the blonde whom had gasped in horror.

"Toby..." she said apparently hurt by Snape's words.

Tobias had apparently informed her of his less than savory past as she didn't at all seem that shocked by Snape's words but by the intent his son would have to cause him harm.

"S-Severus..." pleaded Tobias Snape as he felt himself getting light headed.

"Resulting to begging now Tobias?" asked Snape with a sneer. "You didn't seem all that moved by it when it was my mother you had pinned this very wall in the same fashion."

"I regret my treatment of you and your mother." said Tobias meeting his son's hate filled eyes.

Snape continued to glare at him murderously.

After a few moments, he let the aged muggle slip from his grasp and put his fist through the nearby wall smashing the wall and leaving a hole in place of the formerly untouched finish of the new paint scheme.

Tobias sat on the floor stroking his neck where he'd been strangled and attempted to catch his breath after being deprived of the ability to take in air for so long.

Without a word Snape stormed out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs where he proceeded to smash the new furniture and lay waste to the walls.

Tobias followed after him ducking as Snape destroyed his sitting room.

"Severus." said the aged muggle man unsure of how to reach his son in this state.

"I blame you for everything Harry has had to endure at the hands of Potter for the last ten years!" shouted Snape glaring murderously at his muggle father. "If it wasn't for you I would have known about my son...he would have been safe from brutes like you!"

"Severus...what happened to Harry?" asked Tobias trying his best to calmly resolve the issue plaguing his son.

"What didn't happen to him!?" said Snape still very much enraged as he make his way toward the familiar fireplace. "FUCK!"

Tobias sighed noting the apparent distress in his son all too well. He had felt something similar when he returned home and there had been whispers about Severus having been killed by Richard Evans and his cohorts.

"None of the events that happened to that boy are your doing." said the aged muggle meeting his son's furious eyes. "And none of the events that took place in this house had anything to do with you...I was a drunk and a coward I blamed my family for my mistakes and crawled into the bottle of a bottle as a result of it."

"Like I fared any better." muttered Snape gazing into the fireplace. "Who knows what atrocities Potter committed against my child while I drank myself into a fucking stupor."

"From what Richard told me his little girl lied to you...told you the baby had been..." began Tobias stopping short of saying the words that had inadvertently caused his son to follow him down the path to self destruction. "All I am saying it that you had no way of knowing...and once you did you took steps to keep your boy safe and he's more than grateful for you making an effort."

"Is that what this little unwanted discussion is about, you making an effort?" asked Snape turning his cold glare upon the muggle whom had sired him.

"No." replied Tobias meeting his son's gaze. "Stopping you from letting that rage get the better of you is making an effort...you think I'm oblivious to what it can do?...even without the drink you become unstable...and self-destruction is sure to follow."

"Maybe we should be destroyed." replied Snape in a cold tone.

"Maybe." agreed Tobias. "But despite our mutual opinion of such an outcome, there are those that wouldn't take too kindly to such talk."

Snape thought briefly of his wife.

"Yeah Tuney would probably chase me through whatever afterlife awaits us just to punish me for picking the coward's way out." he said.

His rage seemed to dissipate as he sighed turning his attention back to the flames in the fireplace.

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Tobias looking at the flames as well.

It seemed there was a bit more that the remaining Snape men had in common after all.


	91. Chapter 90:Loving Concern

**_Chapter 90: Loving Concern_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"It's the time of the season...When love runs high...And this time, give it to me easy...And let me try with pleasured hands...To take you in the sun to (promised lands)...To show you every one ...It's the time of the season for loving...What's your name?...Who's your daddy?...(He rich) Is he rich like me?...Has he taken, any time (any time)...(To show) to show you what you need to live..."}Time Of The Season, The Zombies_**

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **U** pon the moment Severus Snape entered the flat he shared with his wife and children, he found himself dodging a rather angry Petunia's attempt to knock his head off via a muggle frying pan. Her eyes were red from tears and rage as she glared at him attempting to take another swing at him. Snape acted quickly seizing her by the wrists and lead her back toward the sofa. Petunia struggled against him clearly still furious at his disappearing act so early in the morning.

"Tuney calm down!" said Snape knowing full well that it would be of no use.

"Where were you Severus!?" she questioned him narrowing her dark gaze at him.

"Cokeworth." replied Snape meeting her eyes. "I went to Cokeworth...seeing Tobias brought back a lot of old memories and for a while I simply wanted to end his miserable existence."

Petunia looked at him for the longest time as if trying to find a hint of deception in his words.

"What did you do?" she asked as her struggling ceased and Snape allowed her wrists to slip from his grasp.

"Nothing." replied Snape. "I didn't kill my antics were along the lines of an embittered child throwing a tantrum...I wanted to...I wanted to strangle the life out of the miserable old sod but I thought of you and the boys...I couldn't..."

Petunia's harsh gaze softened.

"You still should have told me where you were going." she said clearly still upset with him. "That was a hell of a thing to do to us, who knows what could have happened to you and Harry and I would have been none the wiser."

"I wasn't thinking...I apologize." said Snape seeing his antics from her perspective.

"Of course you weren't thinking." hissed Petunia angrily. "You seem to be doing less and less of it ever since you found out about Lily's lies."

"Tuney..." began Snape only to be cut off by his angered wife.

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!?" shouted Petunia. "WHAT WOULD YOUR CHILDREN AND I DO THEN WITH YOU LYING SOMEWHERE IN A DITCH AND NO ONE TO GIVE YOU AID!?"

Snape could see the tears building despite her rage. It wasn't difficult to see her perspective, given his war with Potter and the situation with Harry it was all too easy to come to the conclusion that something could have happened to him.

All of the shouting and commotion had been enough to awaken the formerly sleeping Harry as he made his way into the sitting room.

"Tuney I..." began Snape as he noted his child having happened upon them. "Harry...what are you..."

Tears streamed down the trembling boy's pale cheeks.

"Harry." said Petunia slipping from beneath her husband on the sofa. "Now you've gone and upset him."

"Dad...Aunt Petunia are you both fighting because of me?" asked Harry wondering if his coming into their lives had been a mistake after all.

"What?...no...no Harry this has nothing to do with you and I wouldn't call every disagreement fighting." explained Petunia wiping the tears from her young nephew turned step-son's cheeks. "I was just upset because your father had been missing and he didn't bother to tell me that he was leaving."

"She...assumed I was a thief of some sort...it isn't usual for me to venture out at this hour and quite naturally she has every right to be upset." added Snape smoothly.

Harry seemed to buy this as he turned his attention to his father.

"Where did you go?" asked the boy curious as to his father's whereabouts as well.

"I went to Cokeworth." replied Snape honestly.

"What's in Cokeworth?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

He had known his grandparents from his Aunt and Mother's side of the family lived there but he didn't think his father had any reason to visit with them on his own.

"Tobias." replied Snape meeting his son's gaze. "He and I had a rather interesting conversation."

Harry stared at him for what seemed like the longest time before rushing over and hugging him. It was apparent that he knew just how difficult it had been for Snape to deal with his less than savory muggle father.

"I'm sorry Dad." he said pressing his cheek against his father's t-shirt clad chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." replied Snape tussling the boy's unruly hair. "I am the one that owes both you and your Aunt an apology...I should have let the two of you know where I was going it wouldn't have caused as much of a fuss if I had...your Aunt was merely exhibiting her own brand of "loving concern" as it were when you came in."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at her husband for a moment ensuring that he knew that she wasn't in the least about to let him off the hook for his negligence despite Harry appearing to have done so.

"Go back to bed." Snape instructed the boy. "All is well here despite it appearing that I have some grovelling to do."

Harry smiled noting the expression on his Aunt's face as she glared at her husband.

"As if groveling will get you out this." she said with a stubborn pout.

Harry noted the rather mischievous gleam behind his father's obsidian gaze and seemed to understand the situation a lot better than before.

"Night Aunt Petunia." said the boy in a pleasant tone. "Night Dad."

"Good night Harry." said Petunia speaking sweetly to the boy before making her way back into her bedroom.

"Good night son." replied Snape once more tussling the younger wizard's hair before following his wife despite her intent to slam the door on him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

The moment Snape stepped into the bedroom he found himself dodging another swing of Petunia's frying pan. This time she'd been careful to use a silencing charm as Snape moved in time for it to smash into the nearby wall.

"Tuney." said Snape avoiding another swing as he tackled her onto the bed.

"You aren't the least bit sorry you had me up for hours worrying about wither you'd be somewhere dying." she growled. "What if you and Tobias got into a row?...what if he hurt you again?"

Snape sighed kissing his wife's neck despite her protests of rage due to his negligence.

"Tuney." he said softly still kissing her. "How can I make this right?...I didn't mean to give you cause for worry."

"You promised Severus." growled Petunia.

"I know." replied Snape recalling all too well the promise he'd made to his wife.

"Then what is all this?" asked the concerned witch glaring at him. "You haven't been yourself ever since she came back into our lives."

"It's...there's a lot going on at once." said Snape. "I only went to see Tobias witch nothing more."

"First Knockturn Alley...now you're disappearing in the middle of the night." said Petunia voicing her valid concerns about her husband's recent actions. "It's like you're slipping back into your old habits all over again."

"That's not going to happen." replied Snape meeting her eyes.

"How can you be sure?" asked Petunia still not giving an inch in this discussion. "How can I trust you not to..."

"Not to what?" asked Snape knowing all too well what she'd stopped herself from saying. "Not to drink...not to fall back into the patterns of old...or is what you really want to ask me how can you trust me not to end up in bed with your sister?"

"Severus." said Petunia not at all liking the direction their discussion was taking. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Sure as shit feels like it." replied Snape narrowing his eyes at his wife for a moment. "Either you trust me or you don't Tuney...it's that simple."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you Severus." replied his wife with an exhausted expression. "But like it or not...she's getting to you."

"You think I don't know that?" asked Snape leaning his head against his wife's belly. "The last thing I wanted was any substantial ties to her of all people but Harry is my son and I won't turn him away due to carelessness on my part for bedding his delusional mother."

Petunia sighed.

"I'd never ask you to." she said as her rage began to dissipate in the wake of her love for the wizard resting his head against her as they both stretched out in bed.

"I'm sorry." said Snape once more apologizing for upsetting his pregnant wife.

"I'm sorry too." replied Petunia. "It's just when I awoke to find you gone and no word as to where my mind immediately drifted back to..."

"When I was at my worst." replied Snape quite sorry he had even invoked those feelings in her once again. "Tuney..."

Tears streamed down Petunia Prince's cheek and Snape wiped them away. It was difficult for her to get passed that dark time in his life where he'd been little more than self destructive despite her objections to his behavior and their mutual losses.

"Don't cry Tuney." said Snape kissing his wife's cheek and meeting her eyes.

"I can't help it." replied Petunia. "All I can think about is that night I found you in the ditch after what my father did to you."

"Tuney." said Snape not wishing to relieve that horrific experience.

Petunia turned to face him pressing her trembling lips into his pale ones. Snape returned her kiss with as much passion and longing as she had given in hers.

"I love you." said Petunia pulling away for a few moments as she stroked his sallow pale cheeks.

"I love you too witch." replied Snape pulling her closer to him in bed. "So am I forgiven?"

Petunia rolled her eyes and turned over on her side.

"Answer the question witch." said Snape not to be denied as he leaned closer to her and began kissing her shoulder.

Petunia put up a good defense blatantly ignoring him but he had known all too well how to put an end to such treatment from her at least.

"What's your name...who's your daddy..." sang Snape in his wife's ear as she burst into a fit of giggles despite her anger with him. "Is he rich like me?..."

Petunia couldn't ignore him for long as Snape began to kiss along her neck and lips.

"Oh no you don't git the last time you sang this song this happened." she said pointing to her belly and trying to scramble away from him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Snape smirked recalling all too well that his working on their anniversary had greatly upset his wife and in between an expensive dinner and dancing he ended up convincing her to forgive him shortly after singing the very same song in her ear.

"What's your name...who's your daddy...is he rich like me..." sang Snape as she turned to face him. "It's a good thing you're already pregnant isn't it?"

Petunia sighed letting herself melt into her rather determined husband's embrace.

"Sliver tongue git." said she said returning his kiss with just as much passion as he had given her.

Snape had been quite satisfied with his apparent new nickname via his loving wife. He had also been inclined to share his own brand of "loving" concern for her in a bid to make up for his gross error in judgement when he'd taken off late into the night.


	92. Chapter 91:The Effects Of Detrimental P

**_Chapter 91: The Effects Of Detrimental Public Ridicule_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Some of you should check your blood pressure following this chapter...I tried to hold off as long as possible but alas the muse wants what it wants...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Why you so obsessed with me?...Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me...When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me...Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress...Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this...You're delusional, you're delusional...Boy you're losing your mind...It's confusing yo, you're confused you know...Why you wasting your time?...Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex...Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex...Ooh oh oh...Boy why you so obsessed with me?"}Obsessed, Mariah Carey_**

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **I** t had only been a few hours before the hearing to determine wither Harry would live with the Prince family on permanent basis and The Prince family had been in hopeful sort of mood. Snape had showered and been dressed for the occasion in a tailored suit sent over by Lucius Malfoy, it had been black right along with the tie matching perfectly with his chosen dress shoes and raven colored hair.

Harry had chosen a similar suit and highly polished dress shoes and even let is Aunt Petunia trim his hair a bit to make him look much more presentable. Petunia had been dressed rather elegantly in a silver dress with matching reasonably comfortable shoes. She had not been showing very much due to it being still early in her current pregnancy.

Snape had been on his way to joining his family in the kitchen when the sound of desperate knocking had gotten his attention. He made his way to the front door to find a winded Regulus and an equally winded Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Regulus, Lucius what the hell is the matter with the two of you?" he asked.

"He hasn't seen it yet." said Regulus gasping for breath.

"Well now you've got his bloody attention." said Lucius.

"Will one of you two idiots explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked the rather clueless Snape.

"Severus...we think it best to tell you about this ourselves before you go off half cocked and muck things up at the trial." said Regulus meeting Snape's gaze.

The Potions Master noticed his friend clutching what appeared to have been a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"What has Rita Skeeter done this time?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"That nutter bitch is the least of your concerns at the moment dear brother." said Lucius.

This had gotten Snape's full attention.

"Show him Regulus." he said. "He's got to know what he's up against and we're here to keep him from losing his mind completely."

Regulus Black handed Snape the copy of The Daily Prophet.

The moment Snape noted the headline he had been infuriated beyond belief.

 _{"Obsession, Power Play, and Delusion...Lily Potter's fight to keep her family together after having to endure the terrifying antics of a former friend turned family stalker and kidnapper."}_

Snape didn't bother to read the rubbish article so obviously dedicated to slandering his name this close to the custody hearing.

"That bitch...she I'll kill her!" hissed Snape attempting to take off only to be tackled back into the house via Lucius and Regulus.

The crashing of the three wizards had gotten the attention of both Petunia and Harry as they raced from the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this!?" asked Petunia outraged.

"Not now Tuney." urged Regulus as he and Lucius continued to pin the fuming Severus Snape down in a bid to keep him from storming over to Godric's hollow and murdering the mother of his child.

"What's happening...why are you two attacking Severus?" asked the Potions Professor's now frantic wife.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" he shouted enraged.

"Severus calm down." insisted Regulus. "Think man this is what she wants...she did this because it was a means of using your infamous temper to make her case for her."

"Quickly get him a calming draught." instructed Lucius looking at the terrified Harry.

"He doesn't know what that is." said Petunia.

Lucius grumbled and rushed off to get the draught in a bid to quell his angered little brother's temper.

"What's happening?" asked Harry noting the rage behind Snape's obsidian eyes.

"Your mother is what's happening." replied Regulus trying his best to keep a lid on his own emotions. "She's gone to bloody Rita Skeeter to fight her battles."

"Rita Skeeter?" asked Harry in utter confusion.

"No." said Petunia turning her attention to her husband. "Severus I'm so sorry...this isn't like Lily...she must have decided to do this when she found out about or marriage."

Lucius returned and assisted Regulus in holding down Snape while Petunia administered the calming draught to him.

The formerly furious wizard had become eerily calm as everyone watched him get to his feet and glare once more at the slanderous copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Harry grabbed it and started looking through the accusations made by his mother against his father.

"How could she do this?" he asked looking at his father with utter sadness filed across his small pale face.

"She's just angling for a means of getting you away from your old man." explained Regulus. "She's facing Line theft charges and she's desperate to have you back."

"Will all of this madness stop if I do go back?" asked Harry not wishing anymore grief on his father. "Will she stop this if I chose to go back...will she just leave him alone?"

"You're not going back there." said Snape, his voice cold and emotionless for the first time since Harry had known him.

The Potions Master took the copy of the slanderous newspaper from his eldest son and read through the article. Lily Potter's version of their relationship had been damning indeed and he wouldn't have put it past her to gather support from other more damning sources.

Lucius noted the look on his little brother's face.

"Severus what are you thinking?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Let us give the delusional woman what she thinks she wants." replied Snape turning his attention back to his wife.

"Severus?" she asked just as confused as everyone else.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

To say that Lily Potter had been surprised to see both Severus Snape and her eldest son standing at her front door had been a stretch. She fully expected the wizard enraged and trying to have her head for the slanderous article she had sought Rita Skeeter to produce. If anything else it would give her an edge in the courts.

"Severus?" she said shocked to see him so calm after the stunt she pulled.

Snape said nothing as Harry stepped into the house with a look of pure murder filed across his small pale face.

"Lyell!" said Harry rushing into the house and fetching his rather confused younger brother.

"Harry!" shouted Lyell rushing from his room to greet his older brother.

"Get some of your things...we're leaving." the angry younger wizard said hastily.

"You aren't taking my sons anywhere with you Severus." hissed Lily.

Snape said nothing as the boys came rushing toward him. Harry had not even wanted to look in his mother's direction, his expression had been as cold as his father's.

"You are not taking my children." said Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at the silent Potions Professor.

"No." replied Snape meeting her eyes with the same coldness as before. "I am not...that is for the wizarding courts to decide and by decree I simply came to assist the boys in their transition to their grandparents house until the proceedings are finished."

"WHAT!?" asked Lily shocked that there was still going to be a hearing.

"I'd hurry and change if I were you...that officer of the court isn't going to wait around too long." replied Snape pointing to an official officer of the wizarding court.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Snape before regaining her composure.

"Fine." she said with barely concealed rage. "Have it your way Severus...I fully intend to document everything that's happened between us."

"As well you should." he replied turning his attention to the boys. "Ready to go?"

"Hi Uncle Sev." said Lyell with a sweet smile.

Snape tussled the vibrant red hair on the small boy before him.

"Time to go." said Harry not even bothering to look back at his mother.

She had caused all of this grief via lies in the first place and he no longer felt sorry for her and wished nothing more than to be allowed to live with his father in peace. The boys accompanied the court official as he took them to their grandparent's house and Snape made his way back to London.

Lily glared murderously at him as he disappeared with a clapping of thunder right along with the wizarding court official and the boys.


	93. Chapter 92:Matter Of Public Service And

**_Chapter 92: Matter Of Public Service And A Personal Mission_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"Once I never could hope to win...You starting down the road leaving me again...The threats you made were meant to cut me down...And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now...You know I'm still standing better than I ever did...Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid...I'm still standing after all this time...Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind...I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah...I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah..."} I'm Still Standing, Elton John_**

 _The Custody Court Room,The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape had not been worried in the least as he stood with his wife and closest friends. Lucius had not been all that interested in hiding his contempt for the likes of Lily Potter even as she strolled into the courtroom in a reasonably well put together outfit and her vibrant red hair done up in an elegant bun. Petunia shook her head as she caught sight of her younger sister. The side glare from her could be felt by any and all whom had been in attendance as she made her way to the defendant's chair. Her cool gray blaze and knee length skirt had complimented her chosen dark brown dress shoes. She looked the very image of a woman whom had been in full control of herself of course Snape and Petunia knew better.

Regulus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took his place at The plaintiff's table. Remus Lupin had managed to slip into the room for the proceedings intending to support Lily in her time of need as it appeared that James Potter had not taken the summons seriously and Sirius had elected to skip everything right along with him. There was no sign of Peter either despite him not having much to do with Lily herself despite her kindness to him over the years.

"Are you ready to get this show on the road?" asked Regulus turning his attention to a seemingly focused Severus Snape.

"Indeed I am." replied the calm cool and collected Slytherin.

"Good man." said Lucius pleased to see that Snape seemed to have everything well in hand.

"Do keep in mind that she will try to use every trick in the book." said Regulus glaring briefly at Lily Potter with disgust behind his dark eyes. "Even with truth potion it's hard to tell what her angle is going to be given her delusions."

"Which is why he's not going to be the one to make the claim." said Petunia making her way toward the plaintiff's table much to Regulus and Lily's surprise.

"What are you doing Tuney?" asked Lily confused as to why her sister was even allowed in the wizarding court. "You shouldn't even be here...you're not a..."

"A witch?" asked Petunia with something of a small smile. "Oh little sister, did it slip my mind to enlighten you as to my new found abilities?"

"Whatever you two are planning it isn't going to work." glared Lily.

Petunia had nothing more to say to her sister as she took her seat. Snape leaned over the railing and kissed his wife on the lips showing that he'd been in full support of her decision to take over and bring the matter of Harry and Lyell's custody to a close.

As the room filled with many aged and seemingly impassive faces in the wake of the trial, Snape took a seat behind his wife just as everything was set to get underway.

The overseeing judge for the case had been an aged sod with low and angry eyes signaling his experience in these matters as well as his annoyance at the petty antics of those involved in this case following his reading of the Daily Prophet. He had been portly but it was clear that he was not always so, his short white hair and grim face had been more than enough to attest to his character at first glance. He had little time for petty jabs and refused to suffer fools and this case he had come to note had it's share of fools. The judge saw this as little more than on going bickering between two adult children whom knew nothing of the value of magical blood nor the rarity of it and sought to use a child as a means to hurt one another.

The grim looking judge dressed in traditional wizarding law robes, turned his attention to Lily, the red head muggle-born had already had more than her fair share of strikes against her in this case as she was not of a wizarding family and the charge of line-theft had been quite a severe one in the eyes of wizarding law.

"I don't need any statements from either party." he said angrily as he continued to glare at Lily. "I believe Mrs. Potter has run off at the mouth enough given the latest issue of The Daily Prophet."

Lily almost cringed at the weight of the anger behind the judge's eyes as he looked upon her. Following this he turned his attention to the crowd.

"Where is Severus Snape?" he asked as he searched the seats of those before him.

"Right here your honor." said Snape getting to his feet.

"Why are you not in the plaintiff's chair?" he asked with an arched brow and a gruff tone. "Is this not your complaint being brought before the wizarding court?"

"It is...but after the issue with the morning dish rag called a newspaper I opted not to turn your court room into a circus." replied Snape meeting the judge's eyes directly.

"Stand beside your wife." said the judge. "This ruling shall be official after all."

Snape walked over toward Petunia still meeting the judge's eyes.

"I shall humor the court and allow each of you to speak as to why we are here today but know that my decision has already been made." said the judge. "Mrs. Potter since you are so fond of speaking before crowds why not start with you...Mr. Snape you shall be able to refute her statements before the wizarding court in due time."

Lily looked at Snape as if she'd just been given the golden snitch at a Quidditch Cup match. He said nothing as he and Petunia patiently awaited and assessed the words that would come from Lily's mouth in accordance with her delusions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been brought here before you due to..." began Lily only to be cut off from the judge.

"One moment Mrs. Potter...I'd like an expert to administer Veritaserum to the speaking party." he said in the same gruff tone as before.

"What?" asked Lily looking a bit rattled.

Remus Lupin watched her with utter fascination.

"I believe you've heard me well enough." replied the judge. "Now on with it."

Lily was given three drops of Veritaserum just before continuing her tale before the court.

"As I was saying...I have been brought here before you due to my former best friend and schoolmate believing that he has the right to take my son from me." continued Lily.

"And why would he believe such a thing Mrs. Potter?" asked the judge with an arched brow.

"He's Harry's biological father." said Lily balling her fists as she noted the truth coming out.

"But in this morning's issue of The Daily Prophet you made it clear to the public that he was delusional and that he intended to take your son out of vengeance for a failed relationship." said the judge.

"I lied about all that due to finding out that not only did he reject any possibility of connection with me...he had been married to my sister ever since he left Hogwarts." replied Lily.

Gasps filled the room as everyone looked around as if trying to fathom why such a good and wholesome witch would stoop so low as to slander an old schoolmate due to his marriage to another even if it had been her sister.

Regulus attempted to resist the urge to smile. Lily Potter had effectively ruined this case for herself due to her own public antics to get back at Snape. All they had to do was watch her inevitable self destruction before the court.

"So what you are telling us Mrs. Potter, is that you slept with your sister's husband and produced a child?"

"No." replied Lily honestly. "Severus and I had sex when we were outside of Hogwarts for summer vacation in the summer of 1976."

"Was this the only time you and Mr. Snape engaged in intercourse?" asked the judge with an arched brow.

"Yes." replied Lily truthfully despite her anger at having to do so.

"So Mr. Snape only touched you once and you were impregnated in 1976...how is it that we are here discussing line theft charges Mrs. Potter?" asked the judge now wanting to get to the bottom of this strange case.

"I used a forbidden spell and that delayed my pregnancy for three years and I allowed everyone to believe I had an abortion...when Severus got wind of my pregnancy he confronted me at the black lake at Hogwarts."

"And what occurred during the confrontation?" asked the judge with an arched brow.

"I told him the baby had been aborted." replied Lily honestly.

Lupin got to his feet with a look of utter shock filed across his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" he shouted at Lily utterly disgusted by her admission of having lead Snape to believe his child had died.

"I will have order in my courtroom!" shouted the now irate judge.

"YOU SAW WHAT BELIEVING THE BABY BEING DEAD DID TO THAT POOR BOY I PULLED HIM FROM THE LAKE MYSELF HOW COULD YOU LIE!?" shouted Lupin still stunned by Lily's admission. "WHAT THE FUCK ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING?...IS LYELL MY SON?...IS HE MY SON LILY.?..IF YOU CAN LIE TO SEVERUS SNAPE SURELY YOU'D THINK NOTHING OF LYING TO ME!"

"YES!" shouted Lily unable to hold herself back as she shocked the entire court room including the judge and Severus Snape. "Lyell is yours Remus...he's always been yours."

Snape looked at Lupin still unable to get passed the shock that one of Potter's supposed best friends had sex with his wife behind his back.

The judge turned his attention back to Lily.

"So you freely admit to keeping children from their true father's?" he asked.

Lily attempted to salvage the wizarding court's view of her but it amounted to nothing.

"Severus Snape what have you to say about this nonsense before us." grumbled the judge not at all wishing to hear any more of what Lily Potter had to say.

"It is as she described and Mr. Lupin as well." replied Snape. "I don't believe Lily had done any of these things with the right mindset...she had recently gone through a miscarriage and there are some possible side-effects that spell she used might have caused...her sister and I believe it best that she receive proper medical care."

The judge seemed quite surprised by this showing of compassion after everything Lily Potter had done to him.

"You Mr. Snape are an exemplary wizard, I don't know of many whom would bother with the likes of this...witch." he said shaking his head. "Very well...Lily Potter I hereby strip you of primary custody of both Harry Snape and Howard Lyell Lupin and place them in the care of their respective fathers whom had been denied their rights via your selfish desires...in the matter of your punishment I sentence you to undergo treatment at a highly established mental facility...consider yourself fortunate that your brother in law and his wife are more concerned with seeing you well than sending you off to Azkaban."

Just before the judge banged his gavel in ruling, the court official in charge of taking the boys to their grandparents home had entered the room. He made his way up to the bench and whispered something before handing over a memory phial for the judge to examine.

"It appears there is more evidence in this trial." said the aged gruff wizard as he took out the memories and had them magically enhanced for all to see as his right as judge in a wizarding court.

The images of Harry Potter's scar riddled flesh had been there before everyone's eyes as Petunia gasped at the wounds her young nephew suffered.

"When did this happen?" asked Snape noting the scars appeared quite recent.

"I am here to report that these wounds were made by the boy's step-father James Potter shortly before I was able to fend him off with the help of the boys' grandfather's the muggle Tobias Snape had been present and an altercation ensued between Mr. Potter and The Muggle Snape."

"What?" asked Snape hearing his son and his father's name in the same sentence as James Potter's.

"I was on my way back here when Mr. Potter showed up drunk and demanded to see his son before trying to drag him off the property The muggles Snape and Evans took action to protect both boys...by the time I returned to them this happened but Potter was eventually run off after a physical altercation with the Muggle Snape."

The judge brought his gavel down.

"Mr. Snape you are free to see to your son." he said before turning his attention to issuing a warrant for James Potter's arrest.

Snape didn't wait for his wife or the others before he bolted out the front door and rushed toward Cokeworth. He feared the worst for his son and seeing the new scars on the back of his son only made him more angry. He had been quite confused as to what Tobias had been doing there and what went on between him and Potter. Remus Lupin had been right behind him rushing to tend to his own son and check on his nephew Harry.


	94. Chapter 93:The Bonds Of Fatherhood

**_Chapter 93: The Bonds Of Fatherhood_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Evans Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he front door had been wide open as Severus Snape arrived to see the damage done to the Evans' home via Potter and his drunken antics. He stepped inside for only a moment as he had been filled with concern for the safety of the boys and Petunia's mother. He moved past the busted front door stepping over broken wood and glass to note the blood that had littered the once wholesome looking sitting room.

"HARRY...LYELL...MILDRED ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT?" called Snape as he moved through the sitting room.

"U-Uncle Sev?" asked the trembling voice of none other than Lyell.

"Lyell." said Snape noting the boy burst from his hiding place in the lien closet.

He rushed toward his Uncle and hugged him as if it had been for dear life.

"Uncle Sev...he hurt Harry..." explained the sobbing red head boy clinging to Snape.

"Alright." said Snape keeping a lit on his temper so as not to scare the boy any further. "I'll see to Harry...was...are your grandparents alright?"

"I-I don't know."replied the trembling Lyell. "Harry heard him coming and he told me to hide...I didn't want to but he used magic to make me quiet."

Just as Lyell said this Remus Lupin arrived unsure how to approach his terrified newly revealed son.

Snape's obsidian gaze met that of a rather cautious Lupin as the sheepish werewolf sought a way to comfort his only son.

"Y-Your quite natural with him." said Lupin.

"I have sons his age." replied Snape.

"I...I'm sorry about..." began Lupin.

Snape shook his head to indicate that now wasn't the time before turning his attention to Lyell.

"Lyell I'm going to check the rest of the house...do me a favor and stay with...Remus." said The Potions Master looking over at the werewolf once more. "Make sure he's safe...who knows what happened here."

Lupin nodded as Snape went further into the house.

"HARRY!" he shouted searching for his own son.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Petunia's Bedroom, The Evans Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape entered the bedroom where his wife had spent most of her youth, the symbolism in the boy choosing this room for refuse had not been lost on the Potions Professor as he entered alerted by the sound of sobbing from his injured son. Snape found the boy huddled near the bed doing his best to tend to a vastly injured man bruised and battered and almost completely covered in an alarming amount of blood.

"Grandfather." said Harry frantic as he attempted to stop the bleeding but there had not been much he could do. "Grandfather please..."

Snape's eyes widened when he realized the injured man had not been Richard Evans at all, but Tobias Snape and he wasn't moving.

"Harry." said Snape letting his son see him for the first time since he entered his wife's former bedroom.

"I-I didn't...I can't stop the bleeding Dad." said the boy frantic as he worried more for his aged paternal grandfather's injures instead of his own. "He saved me...but...he won't wake up."

"I'll take it from here." said Snape drawing his wand and casting a quick healing spell on his seemingly unconscious father. "Let me have a look at you."

Harry nodded despite his trembling and made his way over toward his father.

"Dad I tried to stop him...just got really angry." explained the boy.

Snape set about healing the wounds left behind by James Potter on the back of his son. Harry clung to him as tightly as Lyell had trembling all the while and in fear of his life and the lives of those around him.

"I'm here now." said The Potions Master. "He won't harm you again...I'll make sure of it."

"The official and grandfather ran him off." said Harry as tears continued to stream down his pale cheeks.

"You did well." said Snape transfiguring a shirt for the boy and allowing him to get dressed. "Lyell is safe with his real father."

"Uncle Remus?" asked Harry with an arched brow as he noticed Lupin and Lyell both had entered Petunia's bedroom.

"Harry." said Lupin noting the blood and the situation with the injured muggle.

Snape's eyes drifted back to his injured muggle father.

"Take the boys into the sitting room and find Petunia's parent if you can." he said with a hint of something in his tone that indicated he had not been in the least thrilled by Tobias Snape's apparent condition.

"He came to visit Grandpa Richard...he saw him hurting me and he attacked him." explained Harry looking down at the aged muggle. "He and the official drove him off but Potter he...used that spell again...on...on Grandfather."

Snape kneeled beside the injured Tobias finding every aspect of his concern for the formerly drunken brute muggle father ironic despite their apparent distance.

"Don't die on me old man." he said unsure how to feel about this situation.

Tobias had been nothing if not full of surprises as of late and for the first time he'd actually bothered to defend his own flesh and blood instead of causing the harm himself.

Lupin noted the strange look on Snape's face before taking the boys back toward the sitting room.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Lyell concerned. "He saved us from the bad man."

"I sure hope so." replied the sheepish werewolf.

He still couldn't believe his so called friends were such terrible people. He'd known James Potter ever since they were kids and never in his life would he have imagined him to be the sort of bloke to attack children in a drunken rage. He had equally been shocked to note that not only had Lyell been his son despite his suspicions in the past but Lily truly had the audacity to lie to both him and Severus Snape about the children they sired with her.

Tobias Snape gasped for breath as Snape attempted to find the source of his bleeding.

"Shit." he hissed noticing the healing spell he administered had little to no effect.

He had no idea what kind of hex or curse had been used to harm Tobias and believed the formerly drunken brute had very well saved Harry's young life by taking it head on in his place.

Snape focused all his attention on the dying man before him. There was a time when seeing Tobias Snape in a pull of his own blood would have been the ideal vision for him considering all the pain and suffering the man had caused him in the past but this had truly been someone else. He had taken it upon himself to assist Harry and despite everything Snape had been quite indebted to the muggle man.

"You've saved my son." said Snape unsure what to make of his sorrow at this vastly complicated situation. "Father..."

The Potions Master came to the conclusion that the only way for Tobias to have a chance would be for him to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital, but getting him there with his level of blood loss was going to be a chore in it of itself.


	95. Chapter 94:The Cat's Cradle

**_Chapter 94: The Cat's Cradle_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"My child arrived just the other day...He came to the world in the usual way...But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay...He learned to walk while I was away...And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew...He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, dad"..."You know I'm gonna be like you"...And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon...Little boy blue and the man in the moon..."When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when"...But we'll get together then...You know we'll have a good time then...And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me...He'd grown up just like me...My boy was just like me..."}Cats In The Cradle, Harry Chaplin_**

 _Petunia's Bedroom, The Evans Residence, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **B** lood pooled around the unconscious Tobias Snape at alarming rates as his only son Severus Snape attempted every spell he could think of in the wake of the overwhelming situation to keep the man from dying before he could get him to St. Mungo's Hospital for treatment. He had been half startled when both Lucius and Regulus came bursting through the door as they attempted to locate him after getting a look at the condition of his muggle in law's home following Tobias Snape's altercation with a drunken James Potter.

"Severus!" came the worry filled call of his pregnant wife as she moved through the sitting room of her parents' home after seeing to the trembling boys.

"Stay back Tuney." he instructed but she had not been of the mind to hear him as her concerns for him far outweighed her judgement on his attempts at reasoning. "OH MY...!"

She covered her mouth with her hand in utter shock at the condition she found Tobias Snape in after noting the blood.

"Get her out of here!" growled Snape trying to keep focus on what to do to keep Tobias Snape alive.

Regulus walked a trembling Petunia back toward the sitting room. He had known all too well the complicated history Snape had with his father and so did she, but to see him in that condition had been nothing any of them had been anticipating when they arrived.

"Severus." said Lucius unsure how to feel about the situation.

"Find her parents." growled Snape still frantically trying spells to stop the bleeding. "Just let me work in peace!"

Lucius Malfoy nodded and set to work attempting to locate Petunia's mother and father. He had come to like Mildred Evans and had been quite indifferent to Richard following his assault on Severus when he'd only been a teenager, still he knew how much they both meant to Petunia and by extension how much she meant to Severus.

Snape turned his attention back to the bloodied Tobias.

"Come on damn it!" he hissed attempting another series of healing spells only to find them not of any assistance. "What fuck spell is this...!?"

Snape had a brief recollection of Potter having access to some old spells he'd made as an embittered teenager and a look of horror spread across his sallow pale face.

"Shit!" he said trying to recall what it could have been. "No...it can't be..."

He moved his wand over the ailing aged muggle man and began the chant for one of the most dangerous spells he had created ironically in a bid to rid himself and his mother of the drunken brute Tobias Snape for good.

 _"Vulnera Sanentur."_ chanted Snape running his wand along the source of the wounds on the battered body of his fallen father. _"Vulnera Sanentur."_

It had seemed to be doing the trick as the blood flow stopped and the wounds caused by James Potter's use of Snape's sinister childish spell had begun to heal.

As he continued to heal his ailing father, Snape noted that Potter had intended to use this spell to hurt his son and would have continued to do so had Tobias not stepped in when he did. He'd been so busy trying to keep Lily off his coattails that he had not considered that Harry would need protection in the muggle world.

The obviously viscous way both Harry and Tobias were cursed showed that James Potter had been enraged a great deal. Snape didn't put it past his father to have informed the meddling Gryffindor that Harry had been his grandson and as such escalated the situation.

"S-Severus?" said the groggy gruff voice of Tobias Snape.

"You're still alive old man." said Snape visibly relieved that Tobias seemed to be coming around alright.

Tobias in his delirium reached for his son grasping his wand hand and gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry." he said as a steady stream of tears ran down his cheeks. "I should never have..."

Snape had no doubt that the incident with the drunken Potter had brought back a lot of unpleasant memories especially when Harry had been attacked.

"Not now old man." said Snape not wishing to dwell on the past with Tobias having been so close to death.

"I...I didn't see." continued Tobias. "Not until..."

Snape examined him briefly noting he'd been healed.

"Can you stand?" he asked ignoring his muggle father's words.

Tobias nodded and sat up despite the creaking of his old bones he'd been the very picture of health. He got to his feet soon after following another close inspection via his son's wand and careful eye.

"Let us rejoin the others." said Snape walking out of his wife's childhood bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Sitting Room, The Evans Residence, Cokeworth England, Muggle World...

Snape and Tobias entered what remained of the Evans family sitting room and found that everyone had been present and accounted for. Richard held Mildred in his arms as she did her best to get passed the memory of the drunken James Potter storming her home and waving his wand around.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked his mother in law.

"I'm fine Severus." she replied with a small smile. "Just...not use to all this magic being exhibited before my very eyes."

"I apologize for not searching for you myself." began Snape.

Petunia walked over toward him and wrapped her arms around him. She'd been grateful that he arrived and even more so that he had not chosen to go after Potter himself.

"Are you alright Tobias?" asked Richard looking over the now fully healed aged muggle man standing at a height as impressive as that of his only son's.

"I'm fine." replied Tobias in his usual gruff tone. "Physically any way."

Harry rushed over toward his new found grandfather and hugged him tightly much to everyone's surprise.

"Thank you grandfather." he said still hugging the man whom had once been little more than a tyrant in the eyes of his own son.

Snape bristled a bit in Petunia's grasp as he watched his son show his muggle father affection.

"It's alright Severus." whispered Petunia. "He isn't going to hurt him."

Snape did his best to block out the memories of the very same man finding amusement in breaking his nose when he'd only been a boy.

"Let's get this place right again." said Regulus taking out his wand and waving it in a bid to repair the damage done by James Potter.

"Indeed." replied Lucius trying hard to hide his repulsion at the muggle surroundings.

He assisted his cousin in law with the repairs while Severus turned his attention to his own son. Harry smiled at him pleased that he'd managed to restore Tobias Snape despite the odds being slim.

"Thank you Dad." said Harry sweetly as he hugged Snape.

Snape tussled the boy's hair and turned his attention toward more pressing matters.

"I promise you that Potter will not get away with what he's done." he said as a glint of rage gave indication to sinister thoughts lurking behind his eyes.

"Severus." said Petunia unsure of what to make of her husband's expression.

"Let it go boy." said Tobias placing a hand on Snape's shoulder. "You've won the day and your son is safe."

"Potter should never have been allowed to leave here alive." growled Snape.

"Let it go." instructed Tobias with a stern expression on his aged face.

Everyone's eyes had been on the two Snapes wondering when the two of them would come to blows despite everything that had happened.

"As you wish old man." growled Snape pulling his shoulder from his father's grasp.

Petunia let out a sigh of relief as she noted how natural it had been for her husband listened to his father.

"Let's get Harry home." she said attempting to change the subject.

"What about Lyell?" asked Harry with his eyes widened.

It was Lupin's turn to speak up after having observed everyone for so long.

"As Lyell's father I would like nothing more than for him to accompany you." he said.

Snape met Lupin's sorrowful gaze with confusion.

"You know I never did understand how that happened." he said.

"Perhaps one day I'll tell you the story." replied Lupin. "For now I welcome your involvement in Lyell's life he is quite fond of you and there is no way I'd trust him to anyone else."

Snape understood the true reason had been due to Lupin's lycanthropy and subsequent position at Hogwarts.

"Alright." he said before turning his attention to his son and nephew. "Boys let's go home."

"YAY!" shouted both Lyell and Harry in unison as they hugged.

They were safe now and would be greatly protected from the likes of James Potter and their mentally unstable mother due to the efforts of their collective fathers.

Tobias sighed and made his way to the newly repaired sofa.

"Say Richard, what say you to a game of cards?" he asked in his usual gruff tone. "You still owe me from the last few games but we can make it double or nothing."

Petunia smiled knowing all too well where her husband had gotten his unsavory antics from as well as his seemingly ingrained heroism.


	96. Chapter 95:Family Oriented

**_Chapter 95: Family Oriented_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **F** rom the moment Snape and Petunia entered their flat with both boys they felt as if a load had been lifted from their collective shoulders. Both Lyell and Harry were safe and sound with them as they had wanted to be all along and it was soon to be the weekend and both Silas and Sebastian would be returning home from school. Given that both Snape and Petunia had become the legal guardians of Lily's boys, it stood to reason that they would be able to place them in a school that would suite their needs.

"Severus." said Petunia as she found herself alone in the sitting room with her husband for the first time that seemingly eventful afternoon.

"I'm fine Tuney." said Snape with a sigh as he made his way over toward his favorite armchair. "How are you doing by the way...what happened with Lily and at your parents home couldn't have been easy for you?"

Petunia sighed.

She would have been lying if she had said that she'd been alright and Severus would have known it straight away.

"I can't believe James Potter would stoop so low as to attack a child." she said stunned. "And don't even get me started on that half-wit sister of mine."

Snape smirked delighting in her honesty and choice in words pertaining to her sister.

"I love you witch." he said taking her by the hand as she climbed into his lap.

"I love you too wizard." she replied before sharing a kiss with the seemingly weary wizard.

The two of them looked as if they'd survived a hard fought battle.

"Well Harry and Lyell are both officially our responsibility." she said stroking her husband's chest casually with her hand.

"Indeed they are." replied Snape kissing her neck and shoulder as she continued to sit on his lap. His free hand had made it's way along her pregnant belly as he sat enjoying simply being in her company.

"I suppose the twins will have to be filled in about what went on this week." said Petunia. "I'm not sure how they are going to take being told they have an elder brother that doesn't share the same mother."

"They are already fond of Harry." said Snape. "And I have no doubt that everyone of my children would get along."

"I hope so." replied Petunia recalling her own experiences as a child.

"Tuney...I'm not your father, I love all my children equally and Lyell as well." replied Snape meeting her eyes. "I may not have had siblings but I sure as hell know what if feels like to be left out and taken for granted...I'd never wish that on my children nor my nephews."

Petunia nodded recalling what life had been like for Severus at Hogwarts.

"You are a good father Severus." she said. "I never meant to compare you to Richard...it's just...sometimes there's never enough time in the day."

"I'll make time." replied Snape. "This weekend I'll spend with the twins while Harry and Lyell visit with Draco."

Petunia kissed him on the lips again.

"Seems as if you've got it all figured out." she said smiling at him.

"Not all of it." replied Snape returning her smile.

The weight of the witch on his lap had done wonders for his libido and he found himself wondering how long before they had gotten the boys off to bed before he could do something about it.

"I have to get dinner started." said Petunia attempting to get up only to be pulled back down onto her husband's lap.

"Just a few more moments." negotiated Snape kissing her neck a bit more before she eventually pulled away from him.

"Bloody git." she said laughing at the pitiful look on his face when she distanced herself from him.

"Of course you know this means war witch." he said with a glint of mischief behind his obsidian gaze.

"I welcome the challenge wizard." replied Petunia before making her way into the kitchen to get started on the evening's meal.

Snape smirked resting in his favorite arm chair as he attempted to keep his temper in check now that Petunia and the boys were out of his line of sight.

He could not believe James Potter of all people would have the audacity to use one of his spells to harm both Harry and Tobias. The mere fact that the spell was even considered to be used on his son only infuriated him all the more. Still. He knew acting in place of the wizarding court would only net him a trip to Azkaban and he had more than his rage at Potter to think about with four boys to care for and a baby on the way. He couldn't leave Petunia to do all the work keeping them in line and his business would suffer in his absence leaving little money for his family to survive on while he'd been away.

 _No._

He had to be smart about his next move and he had a family to consider. For now he decided against acting against Potter with so many eyes on him expecting him to fall into the well placed trap of losing everything that mattered to him for the sole purpose of putting him in his proper place.

That had already happened to the angry wizard once before and he had no intention of letting it happen again.

 _Potter and Black would get what was coming to them soon enough._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Boy's Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Both Harry and Lyell seemed to settle in quite nicely as Snape ventured into the boys' bedroom. He had his wand in his hand and set about inspecting them for injury. Lyell hugged him tightly pleased to once more be back beneath the Prince family roof.

"Thank you Uncle Sev." he said sweetly.

"No thanks is required Lyell." said Snape softly. "We are family after all despite your father being Lupin."

"Harry said he turns into a big dog during the full moon." said Lyell meeting Snape's eyes in a bid to search for the truth.

"Harry." said Snape meeting his son's emerald green gaze.

"It's true." said Harry in defense of himself. "I heard them talking about it...trying to keep it all hush hush but they all talk too much."

"It's something like that." said Snape not at all able to say much more given the oath he'd taken as a teenager about not revealing Lupin's condition. "Now stop trying to scare your little brother."

"I wasn't...mostly." replied Harry.

Snape shook his head. The boy had been so much like him it was almost shocking to note.

"Alright...I need to see if either one of you are still injured after...what happened." he said turning his attention to more serious matters.

"Harry says his back still hurts." said Lyell meeting Snape's gaze.

"Let me see." said Snape motioning for his son to show him where the problem had been.

"Dad..." said Harry still very ashamed of his scars.

"Harry let me assist you." said Snape holding out his hand for his son.

The green eyed wizard sighed and moved toward his father.

Snape applied the same healing charm he had to Tobias Snape and within an instant Harry's scars had seemingly disappeared.

"WOW!" exclaimed Lyell in utter surprise. "They're gone Harry...they're really gone!"

"What?" asked Harry taking off his shirt and examining himself in the nearby mirror. "Dad!"

Snape smiled pleased that he could make the boy happy after such a trying event.

Harry rushed over toward his father hugging him as if it had been for dear life.

"Thank you Dad!" he said still holding him. "You're the best Dad ever!"

Snape tussled both boys' hair and got to his feet.

"See if you still think such a thing when school begins." he said returning their pleasant smiles. "Have at it you two...at least until you need to wash up for diner."

The Potions Master left his eldest son and his nephew to their play and ventured into the nearby kitchen where Petunia had been cooking up a storm.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

She seemed in her element with her stove and cooking utensils close at hand. It amused him to some degree that his chosen wife would rather be a homemaker than anything else even in the wizarding world. She prided herself on being able to take care of her family where it counted and told her husband that if she wanted to run a business she could easily invent her own.

He was amused by her steadfast belief that a nuclear family was more important for the development of their children than anything else. After noting what both Harry and Lyell had gone thorough, he had been more inclined to believe her.

The scent of baking meats and boiling water filled the kitchen as Snape found himself standing behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled despite washing out a nearby pot and turned her attention toward him briefly.

"You are an amazing woman Mrs. Prince." said Snape reflecting on how well she had been handling everything from the moment he found out Harry had been his son.

"And you are an amazing man Mr. Prince." replied Petunia. "Even if you still go by the name Snape."

They shared a brief kiss before Snape approached a subject that had been plaguing him since before the custody hearing.

"With the addition of Harry and Lyell in the household...I wanted to know what you think about moving into a bigger place...for the sake of keeping up appearances?" he asked knowing how attached she'd become to her former flat.

"We were going to need more space anyway with the new baby yet to arrive." said Petunia despite her attachment to her flat. "I suppose we should start looking in the morning, heaven knows you'd probably get more sidetracked once the twins come home and then we'd never get anything done."

Snape chuckled some before kissing her once more and leaving her to her work in the kitchen. He had not known how he'd become so fortunate as to find a wife as understanding and as brilliant as Petunia Evans but he had been grateful especially given all the heartache he suffered before hand.

Finding his way back into his favorite armchair, Snape closed his eyes in a bid to relax before dinner. For the first time in days he had fallen asleep without having to panic about what the next day might bring for him and his family. Both Lyell and Harry were where they belong and it would be long before Harry and Draco were attending Hogwarts, which brought Snape to Lucius' business proposal shortly before the issue with Lily and that idiot she married in the form of Potter.

It had come to the handsome blond wizard's attention that Hogwarts was in dire need of a new Potions Professor in a bid to replace the retiring Horace Slughorn while he left for an extended vacation. And it just so happens to coincide with both Harry and Draco's first years at the prestigious school of magic.


	97. Chapter 96:The Cementing Of A Bond

**_Chapter 96: The Cementing Of A Bond_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This song was stuck in my head for a while and today it finally won out, it's the chief inspiration for this chapter...and you know my muse apparently likes it.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"If you want me to stay...I'll be around today...To be available for you to see...I'm about to go...And then you'll know...For me to stay here I've got to be me...You'll never be in doubt...That's what it's all about...You can't take me for granted and smile...Count the days I'm gone...Forget reaching me by phone...Because I promise I'll be gone for a while...When you see me again...I hope that you have been...The kind of person that you really are now...You got to get it straight...How could I ever be late...When you're my woman takin' up my time...When you see me again...I hope that you have been...The kind of person you really are now..."} If You Want Me To Stay, Sly And The Family Stone_**

 _Grunnings Drills, Surrey England, Muggle World...1979_

 _ **T** he roaring of the engine of a motorcycle had been the loudest thing to come down seventh street as the leather clad rider made his way toward the Grunnings building. He had not looked the part of a typical man looking for a drill or any means of advertising for them but he had something of a personal purpose for visiting the building. The bike came to a stop in front of the large imposing hub of manufacturing and the rider took off his helmet. His obsidian eyes were blazing as he noted the unbelievably muggle surroundings and wondered what on earth his chosen woman had been doing in a hole such as this. _

_He parked his bike in a secure spot before climbing off and making his way toward the building. Thought of the woman he'd left behind continued to flood his mind as he moved through the zombie like crowds of muggles all filing into the building in a bid to get their work done and some to have their lunch._

 _With sure steps, he moved through them focused only on finding the muggle-born witch he had last seen over two years prior leaving her with questions and a promise ring with little else to go by while he finished his apprenticeship with a rather reclusive yet highly talented and selective Potions Master._

 _It had taken him quite a while to reach the ninth floor of the building and to find the office where her mother had informed him she'd been working for the last three years and smirked noting how much she'd changed. He figured she could only stand the sound of the drill due to ensuring that she didn't have to hear it via her magic as she sat typing away at some unfinished business proposal for her current boss._

It appeared she matured quite a bit during his absence and but what mostly caught the observing rider's eye was the ring he had given her still present on her finger much as the day he left her. She would steal an occasional glance at it showing him that she'd been thinking about him a great deal.

 _The rider walked over toward her desk as she continued typing away at the business letter she was instructed to come up with._

 _"Excuse me Madam, I was wondering if you could help me find a drill." he said his voice much deeper than when he'd been a tumultuous boy of sixteen._

 _"What an absurd question!, you are standing in the middle of a bloody drill manufacturing plant and you have the gall to come all the way to my office and ask me such a thing" she said looking up at him as if she'd been intending to give him a piece of her mind before taking note of whom he had been._

 _"SEVERUS!?" she said getting to her feet as he chuckled and walked toward her._

 _She had been quite different since he'd seen her last but then again he had been as well. His towering height and rather impressive beard had given him a new look despite his familiar obsidian gaze and lengthy raven hair still falling over his shoulders._

 _"Tuney." he said meeting her gaze as tears began to stream down her cheeks._

 _It had been good to hold her again, the memory of their last shared embrace had been over three years old and didn't exactly do the moment justice._

 _"What took you so long!?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him once she pulled away from the embrace._

 _"I was trying to find work." replied Severus casually._

 _Petunia didn't seem to buy it in the least._

 _"Liar." she said._

 _The nineteen year old wizard chuckled. He couldn't get anything past her keen mind no matter how new she had been to the wizarding scene._

 _"Alright witch, I was giving you the chance to change your mind." he admitted._

 _"You bloody git." said Petunia smacking him across the chest._

 _Severus winced a bit but played it off rather smoothly not at all wishing to admit that her blows hurt worse than what her father had done to him._

 _Petunia pulled him into her kiss and he had no objections. It was something to note that their passion for one another had not died in the least despite the long absence on his part and all he could think about was taking the witch home and working toward making her his wife._

 _"When does your shift end?" he asked wrapping his arms around her once more._

 _"I still have an hour." said Petunia with a sigh._

 _Snape leaned down and kissed her neck._

 _"Severus we're in a public place." said Petunia with her cheeks as red as a tomato._

 _"Like I give a damn." he replied kissing her once more._

 _It was at that moment when Vernon Dursley entered the office and noted the leather jacket clad wizard and holding the woman he'd gotten to know pretty well._

 _"Petunia is this man bothering you?" he asked in something of a defensive tone._

 _"Oh no Vernon...this is Severus my..." began Petunia before being cut off by a seemingly jealous nineteen year old wizard._

 _"I'm her fiance." he said narrowing his eyes at the intruding muggle man._

 _Petunia had been a little surprised by Severus's words._

 _"He's quite young for you Petunia." said Vernon observing the wizard before him. "Who's to say he could provide for you or any future children?"_

 _"I assure you that I am more than capable of doing so...hence my absence for the past three years." replied Severus. "I fully intend to support Petunia and any children we shall have together."_

 _Petunia smiled noting the promise in her lover's words as he embraced her once more._

 _"Severus." she said shortly before he pulled her into another kiss effectively laying claim to her before Vernon's very eyes._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape held his wife close to him as they stood in the center of her flat's sitting room. It was something to look back on the first time she had brought him to this place once he returned from his studies in becoming a Potions Master. He knew how attacked to this place his wife had been even with their multi billion galleon mansion and the reality that they had to leave it in the interest of not only keeping their growing family safe from the likes of Potter and her deranged sister but for the new baby still growing like a weed in her belly.

Petunia leaned against him closing her eyes and taking in the moment even if it meant that this would be one of the last times he held her in this very flat.

"I love you." she said just pleased to be with him despite her attachment to the place she called home since she left her own at the age of seventeen.

"I love you too." replied Snape pulling the seemingly contented witch into his kiss.

It amused him to no end to reflect on Vernon Dursley believing he had a shot at wining this witch's heart. He knew the moment he returned and she'd been wearing his promise ring that she would be the one witch he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	98. Chapter 97:A Worthy Proposition And A F

**_Chapter 97: A Worthy Proposition And A Family Heart To Heart_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Hopefully this answers some of your apparently burning questions...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape's head hit the pillow, he had been thoroughly worn out from the events of the day. He knew he had quite a few things to discuss with his better half when it came to Lucius' proposition for him joining the staff at Hogwarts. The Senior Malfoy had been Governor of the school after all and he wanted someone he could trust to ensure the horrors that grossly affected his time at Hogwarts didn't effect Draco or least of all Harry while they attended the school for their magical education.

Petunia had been beside the weary wizard in her favorite peach silk gown with the thin straps that Snape often found inciting whenever he'd been near her. Before the children he had convinced her to forgo her ever prudish fashion of having her body covered at all times more due to his preference for seeing her naked.

She thought it strange that he had been more interested in going to bed than attempting to bed her as he had been every night they were together.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Petunia.

Snape met his wife's concerned gaze.

"I've got some things on my mind." he replied.

"What things?...Severus you know you can talk to me about anything." said Petunia seemingly concerned.

"It's more along the lines of consideration than something to talk about." replied Snape.

The wizard sat up against the headboard of their shared bed and took his wife's hand in his.

"Lucius has asked me to take the recently opened position at Hogwarts as Potions Professor." said Snape. "He has a feeling that it would be good in the long run for me to be at the school and prevent any possible mistreatment of either Draco or Harry once they become of age to attend Hogwarts."

"But that's all the way in Scotland...and the scheduling is...how would we ever see you?" asked Petunia not at all liking the sound of this. "You've also got other businesses that need your attention not to mention the twins and Lyell."

"That is why I want you and the boys to come to Scotland with me." replied Snape. "We'll purchase a house in Hogsmeade...I can see you and the boys any time at that point when they are home for the weekends and holidays and once they are old enough to attend Hogwarts I can oversee their education there too."

"I...Scotland is such a long way." said Petunia considering this.

"It's a lot closer than having to relocate to north America and be incorporated into another wizarding community just to avoid issue with the likes of Dumbledore." said Snape. "And there is no way in hell I'd let any of my children attend Durmstrang Institute."

Petunia sighed.

"I will support you decision to teach at Hogwarts." she said. "So long as you are working for Lucius...for the sake of our boys...as you well know I detest Dumbledore."

Snape chuckled some before kissing her hand and then finally her lips.

"Yes Mrs. Prince." he said trailing his kisses toward her neck. "I recall all too well why you detest Dumbledore."

The witch returned her husband's kiss easing into the familiar comfort of his touch as he rested his free hand on her belly.

"I still hope this one is a girl." she said nuzzling her cheek against his bare chest. "And don't think I don't know that you just want to show me off to your former school mates and teachers."

Snape chuckled darkly as he continued to hold the cheeky pregnant witch close to him.

"Indeed I do, Mrs. Prince." he said before drifting off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Next Morning..._

 _Open Street, London England, Muggle World..._

Snape had been waiting at the train station of over an hour before it finally arrived bringing with it his twin sons Silas and Sebastian Prince. He could do little, but smile as his boys seemed to have taken over the train and their boyish bliss seemed to be contagious as everyone had been moving about too excited for words.

"Dad!" shouted Silas getting off the train and rushing over toward his father.

"Papa!" shouted Sebastian racing his brother to get to his father.

Snape hugged both boys as they began trying to explain their week to him at the same time.

"Hold on boys...I have some news of my own for you." said The Potions Master. "What I have to tell you is of a sensitive nature and due to this we shall go into more details at home...for now I wish for you to know that both Harry and Lyell will be living with us on a more permanent basis."

Silas' eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. "That's amazing like getting two new brothers."

Snape had not been surprised by his eldest son with Petunia's keen insight despite him not knowing what he had declared had been closer to the truth than he'd ever realize.

"Well I like Harry and Lyell...we can play hide and seek." said Sebastian with a smile of his own. "It's will be nice to talk to someone other than Draco."

Snape tussled the boy's neat raven hair noting how much like him, Sebastian had truly been.

"How about some ice cream?" he asked.

"YAY!" shouted the ecstatic eight year old twin boys in anticipation of their favorite sugary treat at once.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Petunia's Flat, London England, Wizarding World..._

The moment Snape arrived with his twins boys both Silas and Sebastian took off looking for Harry and Lyell once they entered the sitting room. Petunia heard the loud shouting and hurried footsteps as her sons raced toward their bedroom and greeted their cousin and older brother.

Petunia came out of the bedroom seemingly still a bit drowsy from her nap. Snape greeted her with a kiss and lead her over toward the sofa.

"Let me guess, you've plied the boys with sugar in order to tell them the truth haven't you?" she asked.

"You know me so well." said Snape with a smirk. "I held off on speaking to them in public."

"I had no doubt that you would." replied Petunia with a sigh. "I suppose I could take the boys to the market place while you speak with the twins...I have a few things to pick up for diner tonight."

Snape nodded in agreement as he kissed her once more and moved toward his armchair.

Petunia got ready, this time using magic as she'd been far too busy to attend to her dressing the muggle way.

"Harry, Lyell we're going to the market." she said.

Both boys rushed into the sitting room and with a wave of her hand she had them both prepped and ready for their outing.

"Can we go too Mum?"asked Silas wondering why she had not asked them to accompany her.

"Not this time sweetheart, you and your brother have to stay here with your father...he has something he wishes to discuss with you." replied Petunia kissing her eldest son on the cheek. "I want you to give him your undivided attention and please try and be understanding if you have any questions I shall be happy to enlighten you when I return."

"Is what Papa has to say going to be scary?" asked Sebastian with an arched brow.

"No." replied Petunia kissing him on the cheek as well. "It will be quite informative I assure you but you needn't worry...just give him your full support no matter what you hear."

"Okay Mummy." said Sebastian sweetly.

"Be good for your father boys, I shall not be gone long." said Petunia as she took her leave with her younger sister's sons in tow.

Snape took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking to his twins sons and motioning for them to join him in the sitting room.

"Boys...there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you." he said getting their attention as both Silas and Sebastian made their way to the sofa.

They both sat down wondering what their father had to say and why it seemed so serious.

"Are you alright Papa?" asked Sebastian concerned about his father's expression.

"Yeah the last time you and Mum sat us down you were telling us we were getting a possible new brother or sister." said Silas with an arched brow. "Mum isn't having another baby before the first one is born before is she?"

"In a manner of speaking." began Snape. "It has recently come to my attention over this past week that you have...another brother."

Silas narrowed his eyes at his father almost immediately.

Snape noted even now how fast the wheels were working in the boy's mind.

"What did you do?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Silas...your elder brother is a result of a relationship that I found myself in long before I married your mother." said Snape attempting to explain his lackluster youthful fumbling with Lily Potter to the boys without much details.

The eldest of the twins seemed to calm a bit but he had not taken his eyes off his father.

"Who's our big brother?" asked Sebastian seemingly excited to welcome some one new into the family without having to endure bouts of crying and diapers for a bit loner.

"You already know him." replied Snape meeting the eyes of his youngest children.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _The Front Door, Petunia's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Petunia had not been sure what kind of scene she'd walk into when she returned to her flat with a very exhausted and equally hungry Harry and Lyell but the moment she opened the door both her twin sons were in tears, as they each raced toward Harry and Lyell hugging them tightly.

"HARRY!" said Silas looking absolutely heart broken at having been told what his elder brother had to go through before finding out the truth about his father.

"LYELL!" shouted Sebastian hugging Lyell as well.

Petunia noted the look on Snape's face as she too entered the flat after the children.

"Severus." she said.

"Well I told them...they don't think any less of me but...I wish I didn't have to speak of what happened with Tobias." he said.

Petunia threw her arms around him as she sent the grocery bags into the kitchen via a well timed magical spell.

"I'm alright Tuney...did you get what you needed?" he asked.

"Indeed I did." replied Petunia with something of a smile.

"Boys go wash up for dinner." said Snape. "Give me some time with your mother."

"Okay Papa." said Sebastian throwing an arm around Lyell's shoulder. "I'm going to show my new brother my toys."

"Me Too." said Silas with a smile as he took Harry by the hand and raced toward the room with him.

Harry and Lyell were quite contented to be welcomed into the Prince family.

"Draco's going to be jealous we got two new brothers." said Sebastian with a smirk as they went into the room.

"I think this makes Draco our brother too." said Silas recalling his father being the Junior Malfoy's godfather.

Petunia shook her head as her sons and nephews ran off to play leaving her alone with her husband. Snape sat back down in his favorite chair. She sighed noting just how much of a weight had been lifted from the contemplating wizard's shoulders with informing the children of the existence of their elder brother.

Snape kissed her hand as she rested it on his shoulder shortly before venturing into the kitchen to start on dinner for the evening.


	99. Chapter 98:The Governor's Request And A

**_Chapter 98: The Governor's Request And A Means Of Refection_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **L** ucius Malfoy had poured his little brother a glass of firewhiskey as he entered the study at Malfoy Manor. Snape looked at the glass and respectfully declined. It seemed the rather uneasy wizard had forgotten that he had been attempting to stay away from drink. The handsome blond wizard's gray eyes had been questioning for a moment before he realized that Snape wasn't big on drinking as of late.

"I apologize Severus...I didn't realize." he began.

"It's fine Lucius." said Snape sitting in the empty seat near the desk piled high with parchments and books of all sorts. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I did." said replied the handsome blond wizard. "I wanted to know if you've considered what we had spoken of previously?"

Snape sighed knowing exactly the answer his elder brother wanted to hear.

"Tuney and I have discussed it if that's what you mean by considering." he replied.

"And what have you decided?" asked Lucius turning up the rejected glass of firewhiskey.

He seemed quite worried about his only son's well-being at Hogwarts.

"And we've decided that I should take you up on your offer to fill in for Slughorn at Hogwarts." said Snape.

"Good man!" said Lucius seemingly overjoyed with his little brother's answer. "I promise you you'll be paid quite handsomely for your efforts."

"We shall see." replied Snape. "But first there are some provisions that I must have if I am to be staying in Scotland."

"Anything...you name it." replied Lucius willing to give the younger wizard the elegantly pressed black silk shirt off his back if it meant appeasing him and ensuring Draco's safety at Hogwarts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Snape stepped out of Lucius Malfoy's study with a smirk filed across his sallow pale face as his oldest friend set to work getting everything in order for him to officially join the Hogwarts staff. The Potions Master had been more than happy to leave the talkative bloke to his various phone calls and intimidation tactics to get him into the school.

As the lean pale wizard made his way through the narrowed halls he ran into Narcissa whom had been on her way to speak with Lucius and had not been aware that Severus Snape had been in her home.

"Severus?" said the elegant _Pureblood_ witch with a sad smile filed across her lovely face.

"Narcissa." said Snape not at all wishing to engage her in conversation.

She seemed a bit disappointed that he had wished to keep her at a distance despite knowing everything she had gone through to ensure he never went to Azkaban due to her wayward cousin Sirius Black.

"I-Is Lucius in by any chance?" she asked trying her best to keep her voice from breaking due to the sorrow she felt.

"He's busy making calls and threats of course." replied Snape not bothering to look directly at her.

"Oh." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

She turned to head back toward the main part of the manor and Snape had no choice but to follow as it had been his way out.

Narcissa had not said another word to him as she took a turn and entered the sitting room. Snape attempted to leave as he had initially planned, but seeing Narcissa again and the sorrowful look on her face had given him pause.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

The moment Snape stepped into the sitting room, Narcissa seemed to tense moving quickly to wipe away the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. Her efforts had been in vain however had Snape already noted her sadness.

"I...I didn't mean to cause you any sort of distraction." she said getting to her feet and reverting back to her usual _Pureblood_ homemaker role.

"Evidently there are some matters that should be discussed between us." said Snape his gaze held little to no emotion.

"Do we?" asked Narcissa unsure of what to make of this strange gesture on the part of her former lover.

He had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her even after being told the truth of her rejection of him. The lady of Malfoy Manor had been contented with her heartbreak at his refusal to note her ongoing affection for him despite their respective marriages. She had hoped that with him being godfather to her only son that he'd see his way to thinking of her as family.

Unfortunately, Snape seemed hell bent on being cold to her due to the way she had to break his heart.

"Does he know?" asked Snape rather bluntly.

Narcissa noted whom he spoke of instantly.

"I've never told him." she admitted.

"Good." replied Snape. "It's the last thing he needs to hear."

"If you say so." replied Narcissa.

"What of the boy?" asked Snape with his arms folded across his chest. "Have you told him?"

"No." replied Narcissa adamant. "It's not something for a boy's ears."

Snape seemed to relax a bit if only for a few moments.

"I don't know what you want from me Narcissa." he said with a bit more emotion than he had ever shown her since their relationship ended. "It's not like you and I can pretend everything between us never happened."

"I'm not asking you to." she said softly. "I just...we use to be friends Severus...and I loved you...I still love you."

"Narcissa." warned Snape not wishing to dwell on the past in that regard.

"What am I suppose to lie?" asked the elegant witch with her dark eyes narrowed. "Pretend like we never made love."

"This is why I detest speaking with you." growled Snape attempting to walk out only to be cut off by Narcissa blocking his path.

"You don't get to walk away and pretend you don't still care for me." she hissed in annoyance.

"It was fun while it lasted." said Snape his harsh gaze meeting hers sorrowful dark eyes. "Sooner or later we were both going to have to face the reality of the situation."

Narcissa looked at him as shock seemed to over take her. Those had been her words to him the day she told him they couldn't be together. He attempted to pursue her even after that finally giving in once she married Lucius Malfoy.

"How dare you?" hissed Narcissa angered by her former lover's seemingly callous behavior toward her.

"How dare I?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "How very amusing coming from you...you know I've spent years chasing my sorrows into the bottom of some firewhiskey bottle wishing to end it all one way or another...between Lily's lies about my child and yours about your love for me despite purposely marrying my best friend...I was doing an adequate job of it."

"I wasn't lying Severus." said Narcissa in her own defense. "If Sirius had not forced me to..."

"Really, you'd have married an impoverished Half-blood wizard and turned your back on all those ingrained _Pureblood_ traditions you were raised to hold so dear?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"I...I don't know...we were young anything could have happened." said Narcissa still defending herself in the eyes of the wizard she'd wronged in trying to save him.

"Indeed...but you and I both know it never would have ended with a marriage between us." replied Snape with less ice in his tone. "As much as we enjoyed fucking one another, it was only due to you wishing to piss off your parents for directing your life for you...you wouldn't have given me a second glance other wise and I've come to accept that so why can't you."

"What is it going to take to get through to you?" she asked as tears once more began to stream down her cheeks.

"There is nothing to get through." replied Snape.

Narcissa appeared to be quite desperate and in being so, she grabbed her wand and cast a swift projection spell at the stubborn wizard before he could make his escape from their conversation.

" _Memoria proiectura_!" she shouted as a swirl of light blue magic burst from her wand and enveloped the rather agitated Severus Snape.

All at once, Snape's mind had been bombarded with images of his past with Narcissa Malfoy from her perspective. Her emotions had been as intense as they had been when she attempted to reconnect with him.

"S-STOP!" demanded Snape being brought to his knees by the intense waves of emotion. "STOP THIS NOW!"

He saw every detail as if he'd been reliving it over and over, her mind had been like that of a perfect recording factory everything neat and organized...she had so many memories good memories and bad with him centered around most of them.

He attempted to block her bombarding memories but they inadvertently opened his mind to her being able to see what was in his. The same memories of drinking himself into a stupor time and time again in reflection of his intense heartache.

Narcissa's tears returned by they had not been due to her emotions but for her sorrow at the amount of pain she caused him.

Once they managed to free themselves, both Snape and Narcissa did little more than stand in silence for what seemed like the longest time.

"Do you now see why I can't be near you?...at least not now." said Snape. "I had fully intended to drink myself to death...but..."

"She saved you." said Narcissa finally understanding why he had loved the muggle born witch Petunia Evans so much.

"Yes." Snape replied in an emotionless tone. "As much as I care for you...she is all I've ever wanted...perhaps one day we will be friends again, but I have other obligations that must be seen to."

"I've never stopped loving you Severus." said Narcissa attempting to gain control of her own emotions after witnessing what happened to him when she turned him away.

"I...know that now." he replied. "But it doesn't change anything...you are married to Lucius and I to Petunia...we have our children to raise and businesses to run."

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, I've spent too much time dwelling in the past." she admitted.

"Perhaps, you are not the only one." replied Snape.

For the first time in years both Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy shared a laugh when doing a bit of reflecting.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room hearing their shared laughter with a bit smile filed across his face.

"It's good to see you two finally getting along." he said pleased at the apparent change in atmosphere between the two of them. "I was beginning to think Severus would hate you forever."

"I don't hate Narcissa...we simply had a long standing disagreement that was fortunately cleared as of now." replied Snape treating the now pleased witch to a rare boyish smile.

"Wonderful news considering you'll be looking after Draco at Hogwarts." said Lucius slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Narcissa turned her attention to Snape and rather boldly embraced him in front of her husband whom had joined the mutual hug with a charming smile filed across his handsome face.

The lady of Malfoy Manor smiled herself when she stepped way and got a glimpse at her husband and closest friend engaging in horseplay in the sitting room.

She didn't know what had been in store for Severus Snape while he taught at Hogwarts but she was grateful to have someone she trusted looking after her only son. As she knew just how bias and stuck in his ways Albus Dumbledore could be when it came to Slytherin students and she had no doubt that her Draco would be sorted into Slytherin house as she and his father had been.


	100. Chapter 99:The Carnal Exploits Of Mr A

**_Chapter 99: The Carnal Exploits Of Mr. And Mrs. Fox_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Petunia's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape returned home for the evening, he had shared his news about accepting the position at Hogwarts with Petunia and the boys. They had a rather eventful dinner complete with Lyell acting out scenes from his favorite books and the all too familiar routine of wrangling four boys to be properly bathed while avoiding magical outbursts and a lot of spilled water. The soon to be Potions Professor had been exhausted as he made his way into his bedroom and barely had time to rid himself of his evening attire before his wife had pounced on him, eager to continue their previous carnal exploits. Snape smiled pleased by the witch's enthusiasm.

Petunia was quite a sight with her lengthy dark brown hair draped at her shoulders, her body was filling out quite nicely due to the pregnancy and it had only been the first eight weeks since her mood swings and morning sickness had been the catalyst for both her and her husband to come to the conclusion that she'd been pregnant again. Snape's calloused pale hand moved along the fine light peach silk material of her teddy and he groaned feeling her hands move along his bare chest.

"Severus." said Petunia moving her hips as she positioned herself above her husband's exposed appendage.

Snape let out a low hiss as he gripped his wife's hips to steady her after she nearly lost control of herself when feeling his intrusion into her warmth. The raven haired wizard never got tired of hearing her gasp when she noted just how big he had been when inside her. Something of a cocky smirk filed across his face as she relieved the first time she found out what it was like to have him first hand. She never feared him, unlike her younger sister and took to riding him as if she was meant to her entire life.

Petunia was a rare kind of witch, as he found out from her previous pregnancies. She often got quite excited when pregnant and frequently sought him to appease her high libido whenever she suffered hormone changes. Snape had no problem with it as he'd already been given to his own libido even before she was with child.

His obsidian eyes locked onto his wife as she proceeded to raise her body off him and plunge herself back down in a frequent and meticulous pace. Snape grunted unable to take his eyes off her as she moved, graceful in her movements and seeking both pleasure and comfort from the man she vowed to send the rest of her days with.

"T-Tuney." groaned Snape as her pace increased.

"Please Sev just a little longer." she pleaded kissing him along the neck and chest.

In reply he gripped her thighs as he allowed her to continue riding him at her selected pace despite the need growing in him to take her as he always had.

"I love you so much." she said amid a series of moans.

"Love you too." he grunted thrusting up ward only to be forced to control his pace by his wife.

Snape gripped her even tighter as his domineering side began to take hold.

Petunia could do little but hold on tight as Snape ended up rolling her onto the bed and thrusting almost instantly at an intense pace.

"Severus...not too rough." Petunia slightly whimpered. "The baby..."

Snape blinked for a few moments barely registering his wife's voice before pulling back and staving off his domineering side for a few moments. He kissed her neck and whispered numerous apologies into her ear before thrusting forward and continuing to have his way with her at a less aggressive pace.

"Fuck..." he grunted gripping the mattress. "See what happens when you provoke me witch?"

Petunia had been quite busy gripping her husband's shoulders and digging her fingernails into his pale flesh as she inadvertently sang his praises in the form of various moans and gasps. It had occurred to her that Lily had never been so fortunate as to enjoy what it had been like to have Severus Snape as a lover aside from the one night's fumbling that resulted in the accidental birth of Harry, she knew next to nothing of what it was like to actually be with him and for that the elder of the Evans sisters had been delighted.

The silent boy whom spent his time hiding inside the trunks of trees and busily sketching on make-shift notebooks had been hers after all this time. He was her husband and the father of her children and now they were going to embark on a whole new venture together.

Life could not have been more wonderful for the two of them before and with the additions of both Lyell and Harry it was sure to get better.

Petunia continued to cling to her husband as he had his way with her and she relished every moment of it. From the first time he had taken her to bed, she had entrusted herself to him and only him. He repaid her trust in kind only returning to her bed night after night despite his vast experience compared to her own.

Snape enjoyed the scent of lilac that came from his wife's bath soap and her long brown hair as it seemed to hold a sweetness that kept him questioning it's distinctive fragrance. Her body had been warm and riddled with sweat as his had been as they kissed and continued to sate their apparent lust for one another well into the night.

There was something to be said about the simplicity that surrounded them in the life they had elected to build together and it only served to entice the formerly outcast wizard all the more. She had wanted, much as the day she gave herself to him and despite their having to be apart due to his work and formerly his apprenticeship as a Potions Master, it was truly refreshing to note that she had still wanted him.

Unlike the witches he'd been with before her, Petunia Evans had been content to be with him and only him since their initial romantic venture. When he looked into her eyes there was only love and admiration and he strove to ensure she knew just how much he loved and appreciated her in the same regard.

During the height of their pleasure his release came swift and all they could do before passing out from exhaustion was cling to each other. The slow easy comfort Snape felt when in Petunia's presence had allowed him to dream what many never got to see would become a reality, what he almost never got to see during his long months of self destruction and bouts with the ghosts of cruelty from his childhood.

"I love you Severus." said Petunia once she had been able to form coherent means of speech.

"I love you too, Tuney." replied a panting Snape as he rubbed his hand along her belly needing to feel his unborn child despite it not being possible just yet.

Taking a lot of things into consideration, Snape found that he only wanted the best for his growing family and moving to Scotland would be the best way to keep them all safe from the likes of James Potter and his ilk. There was no telling which way the wind would blow in terms of his arrest or what amount of time he'd even get for his crimes. It stood to reason that removing his family from a place that might not be entirely safe would be the best route and as such Snape made up his mind to schedule a meeting with Albus Dumbledore once he and Petunia discussed his plans for their future a bit more.

For the time being, he simply drifted off into a contented slumber with his expecting wife in his arms in their shared flat for what might very well be the final night in muggle London.


	101. Chapter 100:The Makings Of A Potions Pr

**_Chapter 100: The Makings Of A Potions Professor_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It amuses me that there are those foolish enough to believe the Marauders are decent people when it's told in various notions of the HP series that they are terrible arseholes who bully those they wish and needlessly attack Severus Snape. In fact the name of the group means raider, bandit, highwayman. things that are absolutely bad and are in fact enemies of good and decency. If they were good people wouldn't she have named them something else? more importantly even Lily Evans Potter admits that she was terrible to Severus Snape for no apparent reason in her letters to Sirius Black. Yet people condemn Snape and Lucius Malfoy because they were death eaters when it was clear Lucius might have been apart of the group absorbed_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus S. Snape stood in the Headmaster's office for the first time in a years since being a student and summoned whenever the old fool believed him to be the cause of a disturbance usually due to or at the provocation of the Marauders. He had certainly been taller since last he gazed at the numerous portraits that seem to be quietly studying him. Albus Dumbledore had not looked a day over 150 as his twinkling blue eyes took in the adult version of the boy he once knew whom had great difficulties within the halls of Hogwarts.

He knew all too well that Severus Snape had not been there to reminisce about old times, not that he had any fond memories. He had been there due to Hogwarts needing a replacement for Horace Slughorn and he had been the most qualified of any candidate to take over the elder Slytherin's duties.

Snape had been a constant professional throughout the meeting with Dumbledore and Slughorn. Lucius Malfoy had already gotten the ball rolling in terms of making him the aged Potions Professor's replacement. The meeting was just a formality to give the illusion that this had been with Dumbledore's blessing.

"It appears you've grown into quite the wizard, Mr. Snape." said Slughorn smiling at his former student. "I continue to hear tales of your many exploits throughout the wizarding community...such a shame you never got the chance to be initiated into the Slug Club."

"Yes..." replied Snape doing his best to hold in his the wizard whom had provided little to no guidance for him as a young boy during his time at Hogwarts due to prioritizing having students of merit in his orbit over those that required his assistance as their Head of House. "A shame."

He had not in the least been fond of Slughorn and quite naturally held him responsible for most of his suffering at the hands of Gryffindors due to his trying to place them in his ridiculous "Slug Club" over keeping any known Slytherin safe from the means of bullying and bias that had gone on long enough within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"So he means to become one of the staff after all." said the voice of Deputy Headmistress and long reigning Gryffindor Head Of House, Minerva McGonagall.

The eyes of all three men and some portraits included fell upon the aged witch draped in green and sporting a rather traditional black witch's hat. Her green eyes narrowed as she found herself taking in the sight of her newest, Slytherin competition.

"Severus Sebastian Snape, of all those students that I've seen return to Hogwarts Castle for a teaching position, never did I imagine one day it would be you coming to this office of your own accord in search of employment." continued the green eyed witch as she moved toward the rather tall and impressive looking wizard. "You are looking quite well for an idealistic adventurer."

"I suppose you'd have my wife to thank for that." he replied evenly.

"Your wife?" asked McGonagall surprised but quite frankly pleased to hear that the broken hearted boy had finally found someone to share in his experiences with.

"Indeed." replied Snape. "She and our sons will be making the move to Scotland once the ink has dried on the deed to the multi-room cottage I've recently purchased."

"Sons?" asked Minerva with an arched brow. "Are any of them of age to attend Hogwarts?"

"My eldest is." replied Snape with a smile. "He's soon to be eleven."

"And what of the other boys?" asked the deputy Headmistress seemingly intrigued. "the twins are both eight and attending primary school...I suppose they'll be sorted out soon enough right along with my youngest nephew."

"Well that's brilliant Severus, you've far exceeded my expectations for you since you were a boy with your professional career and now you've apparently done so in your personal life as well." replied McGonagall. "I hope to meet your lovely wife some day."

"Well once we have everything settled at the cottage we'd love to have you over for tea." said Snape.

Dumbledore had been utterly surprised at how Snape and McGonagall had casually become decent acquaintances. He could tell by her arrive she'd come to initially protest his appointment as Head of Slytherin.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Severus Snape." said Professor McGonagall. "I hope that your time here from this moment forward is better than when you were a student."

"As do I." replied Snape with a smile. "It is interesting that you remain the formidable Head of Gryffindor House after all these years."

"It will be interesting to see a Slytherin with merit moving about the corridors." replied Professor McGonagall.

Snape smirked knowing all too well she had been referring to Slughorn not being capable of actually having the student's best interest at heart when he had been Head of House.

Dumbledore seemed to be at ease with McGonagall's apparent approval of the younger soon to be Slytherin Professor.

"As the Deputy Headmistress has said before, Welcome back to Hogwarts Professor Snape." said the blue eyed wizard with a seemingly pleasant smile.

Snape knew all too well that the old man's welcome had merely been due to him having no choice in his appointment as Potions Professor but remained civilized none the less. He shook hands with the man whom had plagued his youth in a bid to secure a way to ensure his own children never had to endure what he had along these hallowed grounds.

"Jolly good then, Welcome aboard Mr. Snape." said Slughorn shaking his hand. "I couldn't have asked for a better replacement if I had trained you myself."

"You did no such thing as I recall." replied Snape in a low tone.

"Oh Snape...such a wit...no wonder you were my favorite student." said Slughorn forgetting in his attempts at trying to gain recognition for the already accomplished wizard's talents.

Dumbledore knew all too well that Severus Snape was not the sort of wizard to forget what occurred here at Hogwarts when he had been a child.

"Come Professor Snape, allow me to show you to your quarters and new office." said the Headmaster.

Snape followed Dumbledore out of his office and into the vast east floor corridor. His time at Hogwarts Castle as a student had been long over but Snape knew his way around the castle as if by instinct and it would serve him well as a Potions Professor.


	102. Chapter 101:An Assortment Of Priorities

**_Chapter 101: An Assortment Of Priorities_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the brief hiatus, just got a new job and had problems with the internet for a while.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **H** igh winds and a bit of salty sea air had been none the least daunting as Severus Snape stood with his expecting wife and the four boys, Harry, Silas, Sebastian, and Lyell as they arrived at what was to be their new expecting witch couldn't have been more pleased with the cottage nor the grounds that came with it. An intriguing view and bountiful air and space for the children to be themselves without having to worry so much about their safety.

"Severus...it's beautiful." said Petunia looking over their new home.

"Not as beautiful as you love." replied Snape smoothly.

"Bloody flirt." said the evidently pleased witch. "Do continue."

Snape smirked kissing her hand.

"It's an amazing cottage Dad." said Harry with a smile.

"It is isn't it?" replied Silas with a smile as well.

"When do we get to play?" asked Lyell with an inquisitive expression on his adorable little face.

"Yeah can we go broom racing now?" asked Sebastian. "There's more space Mum."

"Hold on a moment." said Silas shaking his head at the lesser matured boys. "We've only just got here...we can terrorize the grounds in a bit."

Snape shook his head. The boy had been the splitting image of his mother.

"This will be where we all live from now on." said the Potions Master. "With the new baby on the way we needed the space."

"That's right." said Sebastian with a smile recalling that they still had another sibling on the way.

"I hope it's a sister...I hate when Bastian forgets to aim when using the loo." said Silas. "He makes a mess every morning."

"I do not...shut up Silas you missed and hit Mummy's rose from the window." growled Sebastian narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Settle down boys." said Snape in obvious amusement. "Come let us explore our new home and get ready for what awaits us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Prince Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

The sitting room of the newly purchased cottage had been filled with life as the twins found their favorite places within their new home. Lyell and Sebastian made themselves at home on the sofa while Harry and Silas turned their attention to the fireplace as they sat beside their younger brothers. Snape had been sitting in his favorite armchair moved from their former residence in London to the cottage via magic. Petunia smile as she rested in his lap watching the flames dance in the fireplace as Snape demonstrated the new family entertainment system that came with the residence.

"This is way cool." said Lyell with his eyes widening at the images on the enormous screen.

"It's just a television." said Silas with a smirk.

"A really big television." said Sebastian with an expression of awe on his face.

"I think Draco's going to be jealous." said Harry with a smirk.

"You spoil them you know." said Petunia turning her attention to her husband.

"I suppose that was the point." replied Snape with a confident smirk of his own.

He often made it a point to ensure his children never had to suffer as he had when he was a boy growing up in Cokeworth in an impoverished family.

"At least it works." replied Petunia continuing to rest comfortably in her husband's lap.

His free hand had been on her belly as per the usual since she'd become pregnant.

"I'd like you to tour the school with me once the boys have been settled." said Snape kissing her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"It would be interesting to see where you'd be working." said Petunia considering it. "It's been quite a while since I've seen Hogwarts Castle."

Harry seemed to be caught off guard by the fact that his Aunt had gone to Hogwarts.

"You've been to Hogwarts too Aunt Petunia?" asked the inquisitive boy.

Petunia smiled as she turned her attention to her eldest nephew and recently found to be step-son.

"Where else is a witch of my stature going to get the education needed to not incarnate the likes of my muggles who happen to get on my bad side?" she asked.

Harry laughed as had his younger brothers.

"Do you know Dumbledore too?" asked Harry with an arched brow. "Mum says he was always kind to her when she was a girl."

Snape rolled his eyes recalling the old sod and how he treated him during his time as a student at Hogwarts.

"I recall your mother saying very much the same thing whenever she returned from Hogwarts, I suppose Dumbledore was kind to any and all whom wore the coveted scarlet and gold robes with the lion crest." replied Petunia with something of a saddened expression as she recalled the treatment her husband endured. "He isn't as fond of those whom are prone to wearing silver and green."

"Mum was a Gryffindor." said Lyell recognizing what his Aunt meant.

"Dad was a Slytherin." said Silas recalling just where his father had been sorted at Hogwarts. "It's the house I'm going to when I get to Hogwarts."

"Me too." said Sebastian with a smile. "I want to see what's in the dungeons."

"You'll probably be in Hufflepuff." said Silas narrowing his eyes at his younger twin brother.

"Says you...you think you know so much you'd probably end up in Ravenclaw." growled Sebastian in annoyance.

Lyell laughed at this despite knowing that both his parents were sorted into Gryffindor. He had no doubt that he'd be given the same house once he entered Hogwarts.

"What house were you sorted into Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry changing the subject from his bothers' childish bickering.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Snape with a smirk.

Petunia elbowed him in the chest for his cheek.

"I was sorted into Slytherin." replied the boy's aunt as she turned her attention back to her eldest nephew. "Something I am sure your father had something to do with."

"It wasn't my doing love...it seemed fitting given how talented you are with serpents." replied Snape.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him before shifting her weight in his lap and crushing his non-erect cock to prove her point. The Potions Master let out a low hiss as he attempted to keep his children from noting how much pain he had been in.

"Why don't you boys go enjoy yourselves before you have to wash up for dinner." said Petunia with a smile. "Your father and I need to have a discussion about our plans tomorrow."

"Okay." said Harry getting to his feet right along with his younger brothers.

They each took off eager to explore the rest of the cottage.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at his wife as she attempted to climb off his lap only for him to pull her back down.

"That was a naughty little trick you pulled vixen." he growled in the wake of the pain she caused him giving way to arousal. "Of course you realize I have to punish you for your insolence."

"I'd like to see you try." challenged Petunia.

Snape grunted as he felt the welcome weight of her soft and warm frame press against his newly aroused cock.

"Boys...dinner might be a tad bit late tonight." he said just as Petunia got to her feet and rushed toward their new bedroom as he gave chase slamming the bedroom door closed behind him.


	103. Chapter 102:The Viper And The Lion

_**Chapter 102: The Viper And The Lion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...song below was stuck in my head...at least it inspired a chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I only do it for the couture...Just come a little closer...Maybe we can do the most, oh...Right now, right now, right now, right now...Real money, I ain't hood rich...If you ain't a dummy, go stupid...I got the check, baby...You can make it run up, run up, run up, run up...(Come on in)...Oh, what we got now...Whole team shut down...Things burn to the ground...Burn up, burn up, burn up, burn up...You the man, you the sosa (sosa)...Make all the girls go loca (loca)...Run again like we post up...Right now, right now, right now, right now..."} Ibiza,Yazz (Empire Soundtrack)**_

 _The Master Bedroom, The Prince Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape's obsidian eyes studied his appearance in the long mirror of the master bedroom of his newly purchased cottage. Petunia had been busy undoing his choice of attire and trying to ensure that his return to Hogwarts had shown that he had at least matured since the last time he prowled the corridors as a mere student.

"I don't see what's so bad about my coat." said Snape snarling at the fact that his wife had barred him from wearing his ebony frock coat at least while she was in attendance at Hogwarts.

"Of course you don't see what's wrong with you looking like an unkempt vagabond." said Petunia fussing over his unshaven face in the wake of his five o clock shadow. "Those children may have magic in their blood but there is no excuse for you frightening them before they even get started with their first classes."

"Fear and respect go hand in hand witch." growled Snape as his wife continued to inspect him before they made the trip to Hogwarts.

"Terror and stupidity also go hand in hand, but who says I'll allow it." said Petunia not in the least concerned for he husband's brand of barbarism where his future students are concerned.

Harry had finished brushing his teeth and came to wish his father and Aunt well on their trip to Hogwarts. He had been set to go to his new school right along with Lyell. He had heard good things about the place form both Silas and Sebastian and couldn't wait to get started.

"Harry will you explain to your Aunt that my coat isn't a problem?" said Snape coming out of the master bedroom as his eldest son passed.

Harry smiled getting a glimpse of his father's ebony frock coat just as his Aunt snatched it back and threw it onto their bed.

"Harry will you tell your father that this terrifying thing is not appropriate for first year children and it makes him look like he belongs in Knockturn alley." replied Petunia narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Well it is a bit scary." said Harry with a weak smile. "But it's a nice coat."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just whose side are you on?" he asked.

"He knows where his bread is buttered." said Petunia in smug fashion.

"What did you expect she makes the food." said Harry with a shrug.

"You are not turning me into another Slughorn witch." said Snape in annoyance.

"Run along Harry, your father is going to be ready shortly and we'll have you lot dropped off at school and be at Hogwarts before long." said Petunia.

"I won't forget this line of treachery boy." said Snape still very much annoyed.

Harry burst into a fit of giggles as he watched his Aunt pull his father into their shared bedroom.

"Now about this horrid hair of yours." the boy heard her say. "I think you are badly in need of a trim."

"I'm badly in need of trim alright witch and it has nothing to do with my hair." replied Snape before the door closed and Harry laughed himself back toward his room to ensure his brothers were ready to go.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Hogwarts Castle Grounds, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

It seemed as if all eyes were on Severus Sebastian Snape as he once more made his way across the grounds of Hogwarts Castle clad in an ebony suit his wife had chosen for him that morning with Petunia Evans-Prince on his arm. She had been dressed in rather intellectual gray outfit. Her silver wedding band proudly on display right along with the engagement ring Severus had given her long ago. Petunia had seen to cutting his raven hair to what she deemed a reasonable length which seemed to end near his cheeks and just above his shoulders. He had been clean shaven and looked relatively healthy by all accounts.

He managed to get her to agree on not having him tormented by having to endure wearing a tie with his ebony suit. She had her own hair done up in an elegant bun and wore a brilliant gray blazer and black shoes that were more along the lines of practical than stylish. It had been ideal for her given her pregnancy.

Snape lead his wife through the main doors and toward what appeared to have been the Headmaster's office. Petunia had been impressed with just how much had changed about the school since last she attended through a specialized program allowed by the Headmaster due to her latent witch status.

The Potions Master had been vastly removed from the outcast boy whom had roamed the very same corridors unsure of himself or his future in the wake of mistreatment and neglect on a massive scale.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Petunia had been silent as she was ushered into an empty chair by her husband as the Headmaster Dumbledore set about with his usual greeting. The rather observant witch had known all too well that the old coot had not been thrilled about Lucius Malfoy's apparent power play that enabled Severus to secure the position as Potions Professor here at Hogwarts.

"Good morning Severus and Petunia Evans...it's been quite a while hasn't it?" said the blue eyed wizard with a pleasant smile despite the circumstances. "Believe it or not It's good to see you both."

"Good morning Headmaster." said Petunia as politely as she could manage.

Her recollection of the condition her husband had been in prior to her wedding him had been largely due to the arrogant Gryffindors allowed to run a muck via the stubborn old man before her.

"How far along are you, if you do not mind me asking?" said Dumbledore making conversation.

He seemed rather skilled at meaningless chatter but as it so happened so had Petunia, a skill she mastered while awaiting Severus' return while she worked at _Grunnings_ prior to it's bankruptcy and Severus taking over the old building.

Snape stood by his expecting wife's side as she matched wits and pleasantries with Dumbledore. It had been no accident that Petunia Evans-Prince was sorted into Slytherin house when she was fitted into the Hogwarts education program. She had been just as deadly as any viper when she needed to be and quick when it came to defense of what she loved and whom.

The muggle-born witch could deal out poison with the best of them despite her rather poised demeanor. To see her in a verbal jousting with Albus Dumbledore had been her means of warning the old coot that she would not under any circumstances tolerate the mistreatment of her husband nor any of her children whom would one day attend Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, for all his all his posturing and rambling had gotten her intent loud and clear. Snape smirked knowing all too well that his wife was not one to be trifled with even on her best day.

"I hope that the new accommodations are to your liking Mrs. Snape." said Dumbledore closing the conversation with pleasantries. "I am sure you two want to get a feel of the castle before we have to get down to the business of preparing for the arrival of our newest batch of students come September."

"I suppose it will be worth investigating." replied Petunia in an equally pleasant tone. "Severus..."

Snape assisted his wife as she got up from the chair and headed toward the large oak door. He remained silent as Petunia did her rather careful inspection of the Headmaster's office before they took their leave of the aged wizard.


	104. Chapter 103:The Stunning Recollection o

**_Chapter 103: The Stunning Recollection of A Blast From The Past_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **S** nape couldn't help but feel pride at the way his wife handled the old coot Dumbledore and effectively put him on notice as far as he and the boys had been concerned. He had not seen the old man scramble so to keep his demeanor pleasant. He made up his mind to celebrate the minor victory over his former tormentor when he got the witch to himself once again. On the whole, Petunia seemed to be enjoying herself as she made her way through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts Castle, the school she had been long denied entry to over the course of her youth but allowed to attend in a bid to get her acceptance into the wizarding world once her status as a late-blooming witch emerged.

"How are you feeling?" asked Snape stopping a bit in the lengthy corridor he once frequented as a boy before making his way to the Great Hall for his meals with the rest of his Slytherin housemates.

"This is a long corridor." replied Petunia. "It seems to me you for magically inclined individuals you all seemed to do a lot of walking."

Snape smirked recalling having the same thought at least once or twice when venturing here.

"Well there is that, and the fact that you're pregnant." he replied placing his hand on her belly.

He took a obscene amount of pride in the fact that she had been carrying his child. More so than anything else that had become of his life since leaving Hogwarts as a boy.

"You're enjoying this." said Petunia observing him with a smirk.

"Why whatever do you mean?" asked Snape as sly as he could manage.

"Parading your pregnant wife around your former stomping grounds." said Petunia stroking his sallow pale cheek. "It's utterly shameless you know."

"Mmmm..." purred Snape as he moved closer to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. "And you'd know all about how shameless I can be wouldn't you witch?"

"Seeing that I know you so well, it isn't hard to imagine what you must have been like running about with your Hogwarts robes on." said Petunia as Snape began to kiss her.

"You are absolutely horrid." said the giggling witch pulling away. "What kind of example are you setting for your future students...snogging in the corridor what a shameful Professor you are turning out to be."

Snape had been amused by his wife's words and they ignited the makings of a fantasy he had not realized he needed to see come to life.

"To The Great Hall then Mrs. Prince." he said taking her hand and guiding her toward the grand dining hall.

He had not gotten more than a foot into the room when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Sevikins?" it said in a nearly shrill tone. "Is that you?"

A chill went down Snape's spine as he turned to see the source of the voice had been a reasonably thin woman with long dark hair draped beyond her shoulders, her dark eyes only seemed to communicate desire as she moved toward him, dressed in a sleek dark green blazer and tight fitting yet professional looking skirt. Her legs were as long as he remembered and she had a sway to her hips that commanded his attention.

"Amanda." he said in a nearly breathless tone.

"Sevikins!" she said throwing herself into Snape's arms and pressing her rather massive breasts into his black suit clad chest. "I was wondering what happened to you."

Snape did his best to keep his hands in plain sight and away from her warm and inviting body. The intense memories of Amanda Parkinson had come flooding back. That time had been difficult for Snape as his feelings for Lily had been complicated by her rejection of him and their mutual rage toward one another lead the heartbroken boy to do rather stupid things and one of them included a less than savory few oral sexual encounters with the woman gripping him as if it had been for dear life.

It had not been lost on the speechless wizard that Amanda appeared to have been a very wealthy woman. The gold jewelry and diamond earrings had been clear indication to an influx of wealth on her part and she seemed to have used some of the finances to give her body more of a means of standing out above the competition in true Slytherin fashion.

"And just whom might you be?" said the voice of Petunia Evans-Prince making it clear to her husband that she had noted his lack of appearance in The Great Hall and had come to investigate the reason for it.

"Uh...Tuney..." said Snape quickly backing away from the witch whom had been the subject of a good deal of his youthful fantasies while he attended Hogwarts as a student. "This is..."

Amanda took the lead in introductions as Snape attempted to find his voice given his wife's rather hostile expression.

"I'm Amanda Parkinson." she said with something of a challenging smile. "Sevikins and I are old friends...we got up to all sorts of trouble when we attended Hogwarts together."

"Sevikins?" asked Petunia glaring at her husband behind a thin veil of rage compacted by civility. "How interesting, he's never mentioned you before...I can't imagine why."

"I...wasn't..." said Snape trying his best to recover from the shock of both being jumped on by Amanda Parkinson and having his wife in a hostile mood because of it.

"Since Sevikins isn't of the mind to properly introduce us...I suppose that will fall to me." said Petunia with a sickeningly pleasant smile despite the blazing fury behind her eyes. "I'm Petunia Evans-Prince...his wife."

"Wife?" said Amanda with a look of utter shock. "And here I thought I was the girl of your dreams."

"I never said that." said Snape at last finding his voice.

"Well Mrs. Prince, I suppose I don't need to tell you what a lucky woman you are to land such a big catch." said Amanda with her eyes trailing down to Snape's crotch as she recalled all too vividly their wild encounters from the past.

"Oh I am well aware of my husband's hidden attributes." replied Petunia keeping in the same sickeningly pleasant tone. "Frequent bouts of morning sickness tends to be one vivid reminder."

"Congratulations." said Amanda with a smile as false as the facade Dumbledore used when greeting them. "I recall my last pregnancy quite well and the morning sickness was utter hell...in fact my daughter is the reason I am here today, it was just such a surprise seeing Sevikins again...especially given what happened when were students I guess I couldn't help myself."

"Where is your daughter?" asked Petunia pleased to change the subject to something other than her husband's attributes.

"Pansy is somewhere around here." replied Amanda. "I was hoping to speak to Slughorn before term seeing as it's her first year here."

"Professor Slughorn has effectively taken a sabbatical." said Snape entering the conversation for the first time since being caught off guard. "I will be taking over for him as Potions Professor and Head Of Slytherin House."

Amanda seemed quite delighted to hear this as she smiled brightly.

"Well that's a relief." she said. "I know my little girl will be in the best of hands here at Hogwarts."

"Indeed." replied Petunia making it clear that she had not gone anywhere. "I suppose you'd have to wait to schedule a proper meeting then my husband and I have other business to attend to before this term begins."

"Of course." said Amanda still with a smile. "It was good seeing you again, Sevikins...and you too Mrs. Prince take care."

"Same to you." replied Petunia.

Once the rather flirtatious witch had gone her way, Petunia turned her glare back to her husband.

"Tuney." he said seemingly amused by her all too apparent jealousy.

"Don't you "Tuney" me...letting some big breasted harlot climb all over you." she grumbled.

"You know...I quite like it when you get all hot and bothered." he said wrapping his arms around her and pinning her against the cold stone wall. "It makes me want to give you my full attention."

"Are you sure it would be for me?" asked Petunia with a not so pleasant glance. "Or the harlot that just walked away."

"She gave me a hug witch." said Snape with a sigh.

"Some hug." muttered the expecting witch in annoyance. "She practically leapt into you and you didn't do a thing to stop her least of all tell her you were married."

"Tuney...you have nothing to worry about as far as Amanda Parkinson is concerned." reasoned Snape. "Besides...I like your breasts just fine."

Petunia had been about to say something when Snape began to kiss her neck and trailed the kisses down to her breasts.

"Severus...stop...we're in the middle of a corridor for heaven's sake." said she attempted before letting out a low moan in reaction to his teeth lightly grazing her flesh.

"To put your mind at ease witch, Amanda's never taken my cock." he explained. "We fooled around a bit when we were younger but it was nothing serious...I was mostly drunk or enraged at your idiotic sister...before today I can honestly say that I've never given her a second thought."

Petunia sighed.

"She's an attractive woman Severus." she said.

"So are you." replied Snape kissing her once more. "Now let us commence with this business of venturing across Hogwarts so that we can inspect my new quarters."

Petunia couldn't help, but laugh given the mischievous gleam behind her husband's obsidian gaze.

"You are so horrid." she said.

"Indeed I am." replied Snape.

They shared another kiss before venturing finally into The Great Hall. The soon to be Potions Professor had not been worried in the least about Amanda Parkinson's appearance at Hogwarts nor the fact that he would be teaching her daughter potions-making. His wife on the other hand had been quite worried especially given the long hours he'd be here at Hogwarts and the fact that he'd be in constant contact with Amanda over her daughter's well-being.

As the two entered the grand dining hall, Amanda Parkinson watched them from the distance. She knew all too well that Severus Snape was an impressive wizard to say the least and his infamous reputation for Potions and vast wealth made him an ideal candidate for any witch of Slytherin making to want in their corner or at the very least their bed.

"Did you meet with Slughorn yet?" asked a ten year old Pansy Parkinson with her arms folded across her chest.

"No." replied Amanda. "Apparently he's been replaced."

"Oh great someone worse." muttered Pansy in annoyance.

"No." replied Amanda. "You're new Professor is an old and dear friend."

"Like I said...worse." grumbled Pansy as she and her mother made their way out of Hogwarts Castle.


	105. Chapter 104:The Notion Of Pleasantries

**_Chapter 104: The Notion Of Pleasantries_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **E** merald green eyes had seemed to hone in on the couple arriving within The Great Hall as Professor Minerva McGonagall made her way to greet them. Snape had a smile filed across his sallow pale face as he introduced his wife to the witch whom had been his Transfiguration Professor and House nemesis since his first day at Hogwarts. Minerva observed the younger witch with a bit of scrutiny as she had not expected to be in the company of Severus Snape's wife so soon after learning of his employment at Hogwarts Castle.

"Tuney this, Professor McGonagall my house rival and former Transfiguration Professor now college if you could believe it." said Snape rather smoothly considering his lack of introduction where Amanda had been concerned. "Minerva, this is my wife Petunia Evans-Prince."

"Evans?" said Minerva with an arched brow. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in years...are you by any chance related to a Lily Evans?"

Petunia sighed knowing full well that her sister's shadow loomed over Hogwarts and possibly colored all memory for those currently in her presence.

"I should say so." she replied. "Lily is my younger sister."

Minerva seemed to be shocked by this news as she looked over at Snape.

"I don't recall you having attended Hogwarts." she said in confusion.

"Tuney's abilities manifested rather late...Dumbledore tutored her in separate classes in a bid to get her to control her magic." explained Snape. "You and she would never have crossed paths due to her being sorted into Slytherin House."

"What a shame your abilities had not manifested until later." said Minerva. "It would have been a treat to have you as a student Mrs..."

"She uses my family wizarding name." said Snape. "I refused to have her labeled as a Snape for obvious reasons but she is my wife and the mother of my children."

"I see." said Minerva noting the all too radiant glow about the younger witch. "And are you currently pregnant...I don't wish to sound presumptuous, but I can't help but notice you carry a certain glow about you."

"That's not all she's carrying." said Snape only to find himself elbowed by Petunia for his comment.

This apparently garnered approval from Minerva as she smiled noting that someone had finally tamed the unruly boy she'd known from his days terrorizing her Gryffindors in his youth.

"To answer your question Professor McGonagall, yes I am pregnant much to this rather unsavory git's amusement." replied Petunia.

"Severus tells me you've got a boy soon to be attending and twins." said Minerva continuing their conversation about the children.

"Indeed we do." replied Petunia pleasantly. "Harry is the first to attend Hogwarts once he's had his eleventh birthday of course and I suppose you'll be seeing Draco as well."

"Draco Malfoy." said Minerva with a look of utter dread. "The son of Lucius Malfoy if I am not mistaken."

"But of course Professor McGonagall." said the voice of Lucius Malfoy as he made himself known with Narcissa on his arm. "And I have every confidence that you'll provide my boy with your brand of fine instruction in transfiguration magic."

All eyes fell upon the handsome blond wizard as he neared the chatting little group.

"Well speak of the devil." said Minerva not in the least appearing to be pleased about the Governor of Hogwarts making an appearance.

"You're too kind." said Lucius with a charming smile. "Severus ol' boy fancy meeting you here."

"Lucius." said Snape seemingly amused.

"Hello to you too." said Narcissa.

"And to you Narcissa." said Snape.

"Love the outfit Petunia." said the elegant Lady of Malfoy Manor. "And it appears you've gotten him to get a hair cut."

The two women embraced as Lucius placed his hand on Snape's shoulder.

"I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a rather productive tenure here at Hogwarts." he said sounding quite pleased with himself. "I was in for a meeting with the old coot and he informed me that you had arrived to get reacquainted with the old place."

"Indeed." replied Snape.

"Professor McGonagall, I would like to go over the up coming year's syllabus with you." said Narcissa.

"Now there's an idea." replied Minerva making her way toward both Narcissa and Petunia as Snape and Lucius walked off to another portion of The Great Hall.

"How are the boys?" asked Lucius making conversation.

"They are doing well all things considered." replied Snape.

"That's good to hear." replied the handsome blond wizard.

Snape noted the rather odd look on his face and immediately became suspicious.

"What is it that you are not telling me?" he asked.

"Potter's been...released." said Lucius with a serious expression. "Some technical bullshit and of course his idiotic do-gooder representation made out as if he'd been shocked by being duped by Lily for all these years and the stresses of his business going under."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." growled Snape enraged that once more it appeared Potter escaped justice. "After what he's done to my son...and my...how the fuck is this possible?"

"Word has it that someone put in a good word for him." replied Lucius in annoyance with the situation. "One guess as to whom had done so."

Snape didn't need to guess as he rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore." he growled. "His precious Gryffindors can do no wrong even well after their time at Hogwarts."

"Indeed." replied Lucius. "Well it's a good thing you accepted the new position here...and with the move you've ensured the safety of your wife and children."

"That's not enough." complained Snape in agitation.

"It will have to be for now." replied Lucius. "You know very well that we can't make a move against sainted Potter with this number of eyes on us...we have much too much to lose in this on going battle of wits."

"This isn't a battle of wits Lucius." growled Snape. "He's harmed my son and for that he needs to pay."

"Duly noted but now isn't the right time to make any moves against him." replied Lucius. "In other news...Lily was only given six months due to..."

"Let me guess someone putting in a good word for her." said Snape knowing all too well that Dumbledore had his hand in that business as well.

"Rumor has it she's seeking to repel the decision made by the courts in a bid to have both Harry and Lyell returned to her."

"That's not fucking happening." replied Snape. "Potter can be dealt with in good time but there is no way in hell that deranged bitch is getting my son or Lyell."

"Agreed." replied Lucius. "Regulus is working on how to repel her attempts to counteract the judge's decision."

"Good." said Snape still very much annoyed with the new update as to what had been going on while he was preoccupied with everything at Hogwarts. "Anything else?"

"Have you decided on what to do with your new property?" asked Lucius. "We could use another building for manufacturing potions...we could simply tell the muggles they are manufacturing tonics and leave it at that."

"No." said Snape considering it. "I want it to be something for my wife...it was her pet project and after the baby is born she's going to want something to do."

"You're giving her the run of the building?" asked Lucius in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "It's fitting she has it given it's where she got her first taste of employment."

"I suppose it is fitting." replied Lucius. "We do have our hands full with the other businesses and now with you here at Hogwarts."

"Exactly." replied Snape. "I aim to present the idea to her as an anniversary present of sorts...of course now I am not sure how to do so given her mood after she find out about Potter still roaming free and her sister petitioning for her children to be returned to her following her early release."

"I wish it could have been better news." said Lucius with a sigh. "But Regulus felt you deserved to be kept up to speed about life outside of Hogwarts."

"Thank you for informing me...and thank him for his continued assistance." said Snape with a sigh of his own.

"Of course." replied the handsome blond wizard. "So I heard you ran into someone from our days here as students."

"Amanda Parkinson." replied Snape with another sigh.

"Amanda Parkinson the human vacuum?" asked Lucius with wide eyes.

Snape smirked recalling the events of his youthful encounters with her.

"She got you as well did she?" he asked.

"Well...whom was I to turn down an earth shattering oral service?" asked Lucius. "Bloody chit had a way about her that made spewing into her mouth..."

"Lucius." said Narcissa getting her husband's attention.

"Ladies you've returned." he said attempting to recover rather smoothly.

Snape did his best to hide his amusement at his old friend's embarrassment.

Petunia seemed to be watching him like a hawk.

"Might we offer you something to drink?" asked Snape smoothly in his own right.

"That would be lovely thank you." replied Petunia still eyeing her husband with suspicion.

"Cissy, I believe you could use a drink as well." said Lucius.

Both he and Snape made their way to the apparent punch bowl to fill the cups for their wives.

"That was close." muttered Lucius.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

"Hopefully we can get out of here before I have an unwanted run in with quite a few familiar faces." said the handsome blond wizard.

"One can only hope." replied the Potions Master. "I couldn't even speak when she pounced on me in the corridor..."

"And were was Petunia?" asked Lucius with an arched brow.

"She had entered The Great Hall before me and returned just in time to note Amanda's attachment to me." replied Snape.

"I don't envy you." said The Governor of Hogwarts. "

"At least my wife knows." replied Snape. "I'd wager you haven't spoken a word to Narcissa about your exploits."

"And I never will." replied Lucius. "I have no intention of being sent into an early grave."

Both Snape and Lucius returned with drinks for the women and put all talk of Amanda Parkinson behind them.

There was more to discuss concerning their businesses and the release of James Potter proved to be quite upsetting. Snape knew it was a matter of time before he had to inform his wife of the set-backs concerning those that had harmed their family being unleashed once more and another thing he had to occupy his mind before the eventual arrival of his newborn child.


	106. Chapter 105:Out With The Old, In With T

**_Chapter 105: Out With The Old, In With The New_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"My baby don't stand no cheatin', my babe...Oh no, she don't stand no cheatin', my baby...Oh no, she don't stand no cheatin', Everything she do she do so pleasin'...My babe, true little baby, my babe...My baby don't stand no foolin', my babe...Oh yeah, she don't stand no foolin', my babe...Oh yeah, she don't stand no foolin', When she's hot there ain't no coolin'...My babe, true little baby, my babe..."} My Babe, Little Walter_**

 _The Potions Professor's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **P** etunia had been concerned about the draft as she and Snape descended into the Slytherin dungeons where he'd be spending most of his time while he taught at Hogwarts. She didn't believe for one moment that the rather damp and drafty set up would be good for her husband's health nor her own if she decided to spend some time in the castle with him. Snape didn't seem in the least bothered by it, knowing the advantage he'd have when it came to preserving potions ingredients.

"Severus...this place is awfully drafty." she said looking about the stone corridor.

"It's always been this way." replied the Potions Master recalling most of his youth being spent beneath these very stone walls. "I never actually noticed how cold it had been as a boy, I recalled worse conditions in Cokeworth."

"Maybe that's why you didn't notice." replied Petunia with a sigh. "Either that or you were so busy chasing skirts you didn't care to."

"I didn't chase skirts witch." replied Snape in defense of his youthful exuberance. "I just happen to have a relationship with a few witches that didn't amount to much more than heavy petting and a child I knew nothing about until years after leaving."

"I assume you mean Lily." said Petunia resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Obviously." replied Snape. "I wasn't much of a...witches didn't see any reason to pay any attention to me until Potter's idiotic attempt to keep Lily away from me."

"The lake incident." said his wife recalling the tale from her sister's perspective. "When you two had a falling out."

"I suppose it could be called that considering I ended up being launched into the black lake when everything was said and done." replied Snape showing little to no emotion over the event.

"You shouldn't have called her what you called her." said Petunia narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"No." he replied in agreement. "I shouldn't have, but did I really deserve what she did to me because of it?"

The dark eyed witch sighed.

"I suppose not." she conceded. "And you did apologize profusely."

Snape stopped at the door to his soon to be quarters noting the scent of musk and dampened earth that filled the corridors below the castle.

"Why is it so drafty down here?" asked Petunia trembling from the cold.

Snape took off the jacket of his suit and draped it over her shoulders. He took out his wand igniting the torches and providing light for their continued journey. There was a portrait blocking entry of a badly aged man, bald and wearing traditional wizarding attire from an age long past.

"State your business?" hissed the figure on the portrait in annoyance.

"I've come to prepare my new quarters." replied Snape not in the least unnerved by the strange man on the portrait's presence.

Petunia had been more than a bit unnerved to say the least as she gripped her husband's arm. Despite her magical abilities she had not been use to the idea that portraits could not only move about on their own but could talk and convey emotion beyond their represented images.

"What's your name boy?" asked the seemingly sulking portrait in further annoyance.

"I am a boy no longer, but I am called Severus Snape." replied The Potions Master.

"What is she doing here?" growled the portrait in anger.

"She is permitted to enter my quarters." replied Snape not divulging much more information than was needed.

The portrait let out a sigh.

"Your pass code is needed have you acquired it?" it asked meeting the new Professor's dark gaze.

"I have and I deem it inappropriate." replied Snape narrowing his eyes at the Portrait.

"Say it." demanded the Portrait narrowing it's dark eyes at Snape in return. "Or your entry will not be permitted.

Petunia had not known why her husband had been so reluctant to use his pass code to enter his room. It was an obvious security reason for it's use. She noted his body had tensed and his fists balled in aggravation.

"Just open the door old fossil." he growled.

"You know the rules." replied the portrait not budging an inch.

"Open the door or I shall have you set ablaze." growled Snape once more.

"Severus, it's just a pass code, why are you so upset?" asked Petunia.

Snape turned his attention to his expecting wife. She had been utterly clueless as to whom the Portrait had been and why the pass code had been so offensive to him. It was evident that no one had used these quarters since the days of the Hogwarts founders.

Noting her continued trembling, Snape sighed before resolving himself to using the pass code with the expressed intent to change it and the portrait later.

"Cover you ears witch." said Snape with a serious expression filed across his sallow pale face.

Petunia still didn't understand but his expression didn't leave her much room to question it as she did as he instructed. Noting she had done it, Snape turned his attention back to the portrait.

"The pass code?" said the bald wizard with something of a grin noting Snape had given in to the fact that he needed to use it.

"The pass code is...Mudblood." replied Snape through gritted teeth.

"Only Slytherins are allowed inside." hissed the bald wizard as he moved to allow Snape's entry.

"She is a Slytherin." replied Snape not in the least pleased about having to use that word to enter his quarters.

He took Petunia by the hand and instructed her to stick close to him unsure what traps or enchantments awaited them as they entered the long overlooked quarters of Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin.

Once the door opened, Snape watched as torches lit with each step. He had not in the least been pleased to be given the quarters of Slytherin House's founder given the wizard's reputation as being a Pure-blood supremacist. He wondered if this was Dumbledore's idea at petty vengeance due to his unwanted appointment as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin because of Lucius Malfoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The fireplace was lit the moment they stepped inside as Petunia found herself relaxing in the warmth. Snape had been on guard knowing full well that Salazar had not been in the least pleased to see a muggle-born witch in his former quarters. The Slytherin in him had been mindful of at least two traps in store for them for their gall to trespass in the ancient wizard's former quarters.

With a wave of his wand, Snape set about detecting traps and possible deathly situations as he set about changing his quarters to fit his own needs. Petunia seemed of the mind to assist waving her wand as well.

It wasn't long before they got all reminders of the old wizard out of their way and Snape altered the wards and the portrait on his door right along with the pass code. He had been all too eager to do away with that accursed word and set to work making his quarters livable for his wife and himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape and Petunia both collapsed into his large black four poster bed amid forest green covers and black silk pillows. They were panting but not from their usual shared activity when in the confines of a bedroom. The task of undoing centuries worth of spell work as well as disarming a grand total of forty-two traps had been exhausting. The serpent hiding beneath the original bed had not made their work any easier as Snape had to keep the large reptile from attacking his wife before effectively killing it and turning it into potions ingredients.

"What would you wager that son of a bitch had this in mind all along?" asked Snape staring up at the ceiling.

"I'd say he was quite surprised to see me here for a reason." replied Petunia still panting. "Perhaps this little welcome was said reason."

"Son of a bitch." growled Snape in annoyance. "As if he hasn't done enough to make my life miserable."

Petunia stroked his sallow pale cheek in sympathy.

"At least it's done and we have some time together." she said.

Snape kissed her hand pleased that she had been with him despite the peril she had to face due to Dumbledore's petty antics.

As they continued to lie in bed, Petunia had more to say about the subject of Amanda Parkinson.

"So what exactly did you two do when you were younger?" she asked with an arched brow.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" asked Snape in annoyance.

Petunia simply glared at him.

"She sucked my cock a few times and we never progressed any further...I had a girlfriend following our final encounter and focused all of my carnal attention on her for a time." replied Snape honestly.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Petunia looking him over.

"What do you think?" replied Snape looking up at the ceiling. "It wasn't the first time a girl found herself fascinated with my cock and nothing else happened."

Petunia's cheeks turned red and she turned her attention to looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing to say?" asked Snape sitting up.

"That's not the same thing." said Petunia defensive in her tone.

"Isn't it?" asked Snape with an arched brow of his own. "What would you call a fifteen year old girl fondling a thirteen year old boy's cock in the woods?"

"We were young and curious." replied Petunia defensive once again.

Snape smirked.

"Curious?" he asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't even let me touch you."

"Well you shouldn't have made a big deal about it." replied Petunia narrowing her eyes at him. "Besides what you did to my dress wasn't easy to explain away."

"What did you expect?" asked The Potions Master in annoyance. "You wouldn't let go when I told you I couldn't hold back...if it weren't for the fact that there were blackberries..."

"My Gram made me that dress." said Petunia angrily.

"You weren't thinking about your Gram when you were stroking my cock." replied Snape with a rather smug expression.

"You are just horrid." said Petunia rolling onto her side.

Snape scooted closer to her.

"Tuney." he said kissing her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." she said trying her best to ignore him.

"No." replied Snape taking her by the hand and pressing it into his groin.

"Severus..." began Petunia as she attempted to pull away.

"All I could think about was you after that." continued the Potions Master. "I didn't even want Lily but I didn't think I had any chance with you...and when Amanda...when she saw fit to indulge her oral fixation using my person...I could only see you...I wished..."

"What?" asked Petunia turning to face him despite not removing her hand from the bulge in his trousers.

"I wished it was you." admitted Snape as he met her eyes. "I wished we had done more that day but when Lily found us...you pulled away from me and acted as if I was the worst kind of person..."

"I didn't know what to do then." admitted Petunia. "I was young and curious and you were the only boy we knew...if Lily had known that we were doing that...she would have jumped at the chance to ruin my life and tell our parents."

"I suppose it all worked out in the end." said Snape resting his head against her chest and listening to her heart beat while she continued to rest her hand against his erection.

"I suppose it did." replied Petunia with a contented sigh.

"You do know that once I finished getting over our brush with manual labor we will be breaking in this new bed." said Snape with a sly grin.

"You are absolutely horrid." said Petunia giggling as Snape began kissing her neck.

"Always." replied The Potions Master with a heated glint behind his obsidian eyes.

She knew only a fraction of his vastly complex feelings for her in those days and it still seemed more and more like a surprise that they ended up together. There wasn't any room for doubt as far as he had been concerned, she was the woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with and no one else compared not even her sister, his former first lover whom he shared a child with.


	107. Chapter 106:The Welcoming Party

**_Chapter 106: The Welcoming Party_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Potions Professor's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** series of kisses saw to a winded Potions Professor enjoying the simple few moments of privacy with his expecting wife when the two of them were interrupted by the blaring from the floo in the front room. Snape rolled his eyes as Petunia climbed out of the bed and ventured toward the front room to greet whatever guests had arrived. Her annoyed husband followed all the while re-buttoning his shirt and trousers. Neither of them were expecting company, especially given the location of his quarters but it didn't seem to mean much to those who took it upon themselves to intrude.

"Petunia Evans, you don't look a day over twenty." said a smiling Remus Lupin as he ventured through the floo but he had not been alone.

"Remus Lupin." said Petunia with a smile as she embraced the sheepish werewolf much to her husband's chagrin. "And you know very well that Severus is my husband."

"Of course." replied Remus with a smile in Snape's direction.

"Well...well...well...Lupin don't you have innocent kittens like McGonagall to chase up a tree?" asked Snape not at all liking the idea of the werewolf whom had attempted to kill him in his youth hugging his expecting wife.

"Figured I'd crawl into the deepest darkest hole I could find and welcome you home." replied Lupin still with a smile. "It's been quite some time since we've shared Hogwarts as a home."

"This isn't my home." replied Snape rolling his eyes. "Unlike you, I can venture to it once my work here is completed."

Lupin shook his head.

"Same old Severus." he said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his brown trousers. "Tell me, have the boys adjusted following that ordeal?"

"That ordeal was your so called best friend attacking my son and Tobias." replied Snape not yet coming around to how he felt about his muggle father even now. "And to answer your question they have adjusted just fine considering neither of them know of Potter's release due to a certain insufferable old fool."

Petunia's eyes widened as she caught what he said.

"Release?" she asked in absolute horror. "How on earth could they release that maniac after what he's done to that poor boy and to your father?"

Snape noted that he had neglected to inform his wife of the details of Potter's freedom and her deranged younger sister's early release from the mental facility.

"I don't know." replied Snape when Petunia turned her attention to him.

The arrival of the other guests, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Pomona Sprout, and Professor Minerva McGonagall accompanied by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, had gotten their collective undivided attention.

"Severus you and Remus appear to be getting on famously." said Minerva with a pleasant smile as she turned to The Potions Master.

"For the moment." he replied.

"I have to say marriage certainly agrees with you." she said with something akin to pride filed across her slightly aged face.

"Indeed it does." replied Lupin treating Snape to a warm smile as well.

"Is this Gryffindor approval?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "How nauseating."

Petunia couldn't help but laugh at her husband's twisted view of all things Hogwarts related of course she knew he couldn't help it due to his history in such a place.

"Hello again young Severus, we've brought cake." said Professor Flitwick with a smile of his own.

"At least the Ravenclaw is useful." said Snape.

This time Petunia elbowed him in the side.

"Welcome back Severus." said Pomona Sprout. "It will be interesting to see you on the side of the staff for a change instead of causing them grief."

"I didn't cause the what you perceive to be grief on my own." replied Snape shifting his eyes to a rather uncomfortable looking Lupin.

"Well at least I'm not the only young wizard on staff anymore." said the sheepish werewolf.

"But still the youngest by far." replied The Potions Master.

"Not by much." replied Lupin narrowing his eyes at Snape.

Dumbledore had steered closer to the floo despite the apparent festiveness of the occasion. He knew his hand in the issue with the Potters wasn't something that was going to go over well with the Snapes no matter how he attempted to explain it.

"Would you like some cake?" asked Snape turning his attention to his wife. "Of course we should see if the old man saw fit to lace it with poison."

"Severus Snape don't be rude." said Minerva McGonagall narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's just an observation." replied Snape meeting her green eyed gaze. "He's never been fond of me in the least and now we are suppose to be sharing a cake."

"Nonsense." said Minerva dismissing the ideal that Dumbledore could be deliberately cruel to someone so young and in need of direct guidance.

"Severus." began Dumbledore as he attempted to address the younger wizard. "You have nothing to fear from me, I wish you the best here at Hogwarts."

"As opposed to the first time I ventured within these halls?" remarked the younger raven haired wizard.

"Despite what you may choose to believe, I look forward to your tenure here." continued Dumbledore. "Good luck to you both."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore for a moment before dispensing her own brand of pleasantries.

Lupin had not been one for cake and simply stood near Snape as the other's mingled.

"I want to thank you Severus for all that you've done for the boys." he said meaningfully.

"What's there to thank, Harry is my son and Lyell is my nephew." replied the slightly embittered wizard.

"Still, given our history...you elected to not only protect but take in my son of your own accord." said Lupin.

"I recall a regular pain in the arse that pulled me from the murky depths of a certain black lake before I could ensure this rather interesting get together would never occur." said Snape. "I suppose we are even Lupin."

"As you say, Severus." replied Remus with a smile.

Petunia had been delighted when Snape returned to her with a slice of cake he had secretly tested and retested before giving it to her.

"Too bad it isn't rum." he remarked as she ate a bit of it.

"Only you would be so bold." she said with a sigh.

She noticed he had not bothered to get any for himself.

"Aren't you going to have some?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No." he replied omitting that he had eaten half of hers to ensure it wasn't poisoned before giving it to her.

As the gathering came to a close, everyone said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective corners of the castle in a bid to prepare for the upcoming term.

Snape turned his attention to actually sealing his floo before moving back toward his bedroom where Petunia had lied down after finishing off the remainder of her cake.

The two of them climbed back into bed more exhausted than when they had to clear out his quarters. They were perfectly contented with forgoing their act once more in favor of some much needed sleep.


	108. Chapter 107:Pondering Implications

_**Chapter 107: Pondering Implications**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Potions Professor's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** ither it had been morning or just a later part of the evening, Severus Snape had not been able to tell once he found himself awakening in the Slytherin dungeons. He couldn't help but smile once his confusion wore off when he noticed his expecting wife still sleeping beside him. The warmth of her being wrapped around him beneath the Slytherin colored covers was more than enough to stave off the draft from being in the dungeons below the black lake. For a few moments he simply watched her enchanted by her beauty as he had been the first day he met her and her sister when they were only children.

"Watching me sleep again?" said Petunia with her eyes still closed and a hand resting against his exposed pale chest.

"Hard not to appreciate the silence when you aren't awake." said Snape with a smirk.

Petunia smacked him across the chest and he pulled her closer.

"Git." she said opening her eyes.

"Yes." he replied kissing her lips and holding her still.

"So...are you going to tell me the truth about James Potter's release or do I have to interrogate the old coot?" asked Petunia meeting his gaze with a fierce one of knowing.

"The old coot voiced his unwanted opinion and got the prat released not to mention his influence was substantial in getting your sister released six months early and she's petitioning for the right to have Harry and Lyell returned to her." admitted Snape.

"And you neglected to tell me this because you didn't want me making a scene at the welcoming party." said Petunia.

"I had just heard myself from Lucius." replied the Potions Professor. "I didn't intend to tell you then I was annoyed by Lupin's mere presence and of course our illustrious Headmaster."

Petunia sighed.

"Lily I can deal with." she said. "But James Potter is a menace, he attacked my parents and harmed a child...not to mention that he nearly killed your father."

"Given whom Tobias is, it would be quite easy for Potter to have lied and turned the story on it's ear...he'd had so much practice at it after all." said Snape recalling all the times Potter had gotten him into trouble after starting the altercations.

"Not this time." replied Petunia with a determined expression. "There are plenty of people who would be on your side of things."

Snape kissed his wife once noting how his love for her continued to increase with each passing moment. She was always in his corner, even when he'd been at his absolute worst and that wasn't an easy thing to accomplish.

"I often wonder how I became so fortunate." said Snape seemingly mesmerized by his wife's eyes.

"Well we had plenty of hardships to sift through before we got to all of the success and abundance of happiness." said Petunia resting her head against his chest.

"I remember the first time I saw you." said Snape holding the witch close and running his free hand along her belly. "Lily had just revealed her secret magical abilities to you..."

"And I wasn't very kind..." admitted Petunia looking back. "Hell I'll admit I was frightened...neither one of us could explain what was going on and she made plants have a life of their own...then you came from your hiding place in the tree and did the same bloody thing."

"I couldn't stand the way you spoke to her." admitted Snape. "It boggled the mind how a girl so beautiful could be so rude and insensitive to her obviously frightened younger sister."

"Like you were any better." said Petunia. "I'll admit I didn't know what to make of you then...the scrawny pale thing that you were capable of anything and wearing mismatched patchwork men's clothes despite them not in the least fitting you."

"Such is the way of impoverished families love." said Snape still thinking back.

"You never did tell us why you were hiding in that tree." said Petunia meeting his gaze.

"I hid there to get away from Tobias." admitted The Potions Master. "He was on one of his usual drunken tirades and had promptly belted me in the face prior to my escape and the tree was as good a hiding spot as any to keep away from him."

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that." said the concerned witch stroking her husband's face before plying it with a series of soft kisses.

"He broke my nose but I was able to repair it just as you girls came arguing toward the tree." said continued Snape enjoying his wife's attempts to make his painful past a distant memory even now. "Being in the company of you both during that time, it meant the world to me...truth be told I couldn't handle being rejected by both of you at once...first you after that day in the fields and then Lily."

"I didn't think I had the right to...you and Lily were going off to magical places and I was still stuck in Cokeworth...I knew I couldn't compete with her and your connection to this world or this school so I believed myself better off bowing out gracefully." replied Petunia. "Had I know that you'd see it as rejection...I never would have."

"You're here now." said Snape treating her to a boyish smile. "And you are my wife and the mother of my children."

"Not all of them." replied Petunia with a sigh.

"Tuney?" said Snape in confusion as she sat up in bed not looking in his direction.

"I wanted so badly not to be affected by Lily having had your child but the truth is...it does affect me Severus and possibly the boys as well." she admitted.

Snape sat up moving closer to her and placing his hands on her belly once more.

"I didn't want to...she gave me little choice." admitted Snape thinking back to that time when he had been powerless to refuse the red head witch anything. "She threatened to allow Potter to defile her if I refused to assist her with her social experiment."

"Social experiment?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

"Effectively speaking, that's what it was between her and myself." continued the Potions Master. "She wished to gain carnal experience and I didn't want Potter bringing her to harm so logically she deduced emotional blackmail would get her what she wanted and I suppose it did."

Petunia seemed quite horrified at the thought of her eldest nephew's conception being merely an accidental occurrence during teenage experimentation.

"Severus that's just awful." she said unsure how to take it.

"I wished to do right by my child, and she managed to convince me that there was no need...until Harry came running on our doorstep much too frightened to go home and her admission was made." replied Snape. "As much as I detest your sister, I love my son."

Petunia sighed knowing just how serious Snape took being a father.

"I know." she replied. "And I admit I have taken issue more than once with Lily's affection for you or lack there of."

"I am well aware of your shortcomings love." replied Snape with a boyish grin.

"As I am aware of yours, smug git." replied Petunia rolling her eyes despite being unable to keep from returning his grin with a smile.

"Despite everything being as complicated as it is...I love you Petunia and only you and my children." said The Potions Master. "I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and that our family survives yet another wave of insolence from the Potters."

"There doesn't need to be a war Severus." said Petunia stroking his chest once again. "There is no longer any need to get drawn back into their web of lies and corruption again, we are making a new start...for us and for our children...all of them."

"You're right." replied Snape kissing her lips. "They don't deserve a second thought...what do you say we see about getting you and my unborn child something to eat?"

"Are the kitchens serving at this hour?" she asked delighted in the shifting of the subject to anything but her sister and wayward brother in law.

"Of course." replied Snape kissing her once more. "And after that I suppose we could get to more pleasant matters of discussion."

"I suppose we could." replied his expecting wife with a grin.

Snape got up from the bed and made his way toward the front room to use the floo network system to call the house-elves from the kitchens.

Petunia seemed pleased that he agreed but of course it was only something he said to please her on the surface. He knew full well this war with the Potters was only beginning, but he would take steps to ensure they couldn't take Harry away from him ever again.


	109. Chapter 108:Reflection At It's Finest

**_Chapter 108: Reflection At It's Finest_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...my muse is preoccupied with a new plot-bunny brought on by the looming holidays...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **P** etunia Evans-Prince found it amusing to note that her husband could hardly keep his eyes off her the more prominent the bulge of her belly began to become. She knew from the previous two pregnancies that he had a tendency to relish his conquest so to speak and it was almost barbaric in it's entirety. She reasoned his behavior was due to what Lily had done to him when they were children, making him believe his child had not only died but had belonged to another man until the truth could no longer be contained.

"Severus you're staring again." she said wiping her mouth with a napkin following finishing off her meal.

"Can I help it if your beauty is intoxicating?" asked Snape with a grin.

Petunia found his remark both amusing and flattering.

"Normally, that would be one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me but we both know you are more interested in the fact that I am carrying another of your children." she said.

"Yes." said Snape still unable to take his eyes off her.

He got up from the table and moved over to his wife.

"We should schedule you to get checked out, with the recent stresses and the move...there could be complications." he said running his hand along her belly.

"The twins were more complicated than any single pregnancy I ever had." said Petunia with a smirk. "Besides, last I checked the healer required to check up on my health is also my husband."

"You have that much confidence in me do you?" asked Snape meeting his wife's eyes.

Without a word the dark eyed witch simply stroked his sallow pale cheek and smiled. There was no doubt in her mind that Severus had her best interest at heart and she refused to be fool enough to question it.

"Since the obvious need to look about the school is over with, what do you say we head home tonight?" asked Snape meeting his wife's eyes. "Anything more that needs to be done here can remain until term begins and I've got quite a few things to wrap up before hand."

"Not that I don't just enjoy waking up beside you in a castle dungeons, I have to say, I thought you'd never ask." said Petunia unable to keep the relief off her face. "Besides we need to finish getting the cottage settled before the boys return for the weekend."

"Speaking of, do you think they're alright with the move?" asked Snape changing the direction of the conversation.

"With more space to run about like wild animals and each having their own room, who wouldn't be?" asked Petunia. "I know the move's done wonders for both Lyell and Harry...they no longer have to worry about looking over their shoulders and dreading when that awful James Potter will come to bring them to harm."

"I suppose it is." said Snape still not in the least about to allow James Potter's callousness to go unanswered despite his release due to the old sod that now signed The Potions Master's pay checks.

She knew there was more to whatever had been going on in her husband's keen mind and it appeared he wished to speak of it.

Petunia had no words as she watched her husband get to his feet after having kneeled beside her to feel the baby for so long.

"What he did..." began Snape only to lose his words.

"He saved Harry." finished Petunia.

"But...he's..." The Potions Professor still struggling to reconcile the man whom had gotten his thrills beating him and his long suffering mother while drunk with the man whom had risked his life despite the aggressor being a wizard to defend his grandson when he had no way of knowing that he'd been his grandson. "I don't know how to...approach this Tuney."

Petunia could see that he didn't understand the strange turn of events in the least.

"People change Severus." she said evenly. "Perhaps when your mother...perhaps being in prison did give Tobias a chance to think about his actions and what he'd lost in the wake of them."

"He saved my son." said Snape thinking back to that dreadful day. "Tobias saved my son from Potter of all people..."

"And he suffered for his past mistakes." said Petunia. "Perhaps you should talk to him...get to know the man properly before completely writing him off."

Snape sighed coming to the conclusion that his well meaning wife might have been right. He at least owed it to Harry to find out if Tobias had truly changed or if it simply a matter of convenience.

"Alright." he said. "For and the boys I'll make an effort to tolerate him."

Petunia smiled at her husband. There was a good deal about the relationship he had with Tobias Snape that she didn't know outside of rumors and gossip and whatever he bothered to share about their past. Still, she believed having some attempt at closure or a way to air out the painful memories that still plagued him to this very day would be better for him.

Snape kneeled beside her and kissed her on the lips before turning his attention back to the baby growing rather rapidly within her belly.

"Do you think she'd the cottage?" he asked with a smile.

"She?" asked Petunia shocked that he would make the assumption that the baby was a girl.

"Yes." replied Snape meeting his wife's gaze. "We're having a daughter."

"And how would you know?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

It wasn't that she was against it, she'd wanted a little girl for years.

"I just...know." he replied turning his attention back to her belly.

Petunia sighed running her fingers through his dark raven hair.

"What would we name her if she did turn out to be a girl?" she asked willing to indulge his fantasy at least for a little while.

"I rather like the name, Eileen." he replied.

Petunia seemed to ponder this for a few moments.

"Why not keep with tradition." she said. "Marigold Eileen Prince has a nice ring to it."

Snape smiled knowing the Evans family tradition of naming their daughters for flowers. His wife had been living proof of the concept after all.

"Marigold Eileen Prince." he repeated despite saying it toward her belly. "I rather like that."

"As do I." replied Petunia still running her fingers through her kneeling husband's hair.

There was nothing more that needed to be said between them as the contented couple basked in the silence that seemed to have no bearing on their mutual comfort in each other's company.


	110. Chapter 109:Lies And Conjecture

_**Chapter 109: Lies And Conjecture...**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down...They won't let me go the wrong way...My mother taught me all the fables, told me how...In the end all the sinners have to pay...But...I don't want to live like my mother...I don't want to let fear rule my life...And I don't want to live like my father...I don't want to give up before I die...He worked so hard his bones are breaking...He wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling...His good intentions leave me shaking, show me how...I don't ever want to end up like he did..."} Silhouettes, Smile Empty Soul**_

 _The Snape Residence, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 **A** n unanswered question that burned in the back of Severus Snape's mind sent him on a quest for answers as he headed back to his hometown of Cokeworth England in a bid to confront his father. It had not been an easy thing to admit even to himself in the wake of what James Potter had done to the former drunken muggle brute whom had risked his life to protect Harry from his enraged drunken step-father. As decent as the act seemed, Snape couldn't bring himself to understand how James Potter of all people had gotten away with attacking a muggle and not been sent off to Azkaban when many had been shipped away for less.

The pondering of the unasked question plagued the wizard for quite some time before he finally assessed the information for himself. There was no possible way Potter could have gotten away with the magical attack on a muggle unless the victim had not been a muggle to begin with.

Seething with rage at the very thought of Tobias Snape having anything akin to magical abilities after his cruel treatment of his wife and son due to them being magically inclined drove Snape to the place he dreaded venturing since he'd been a boy released from Hogwarts on vacation or term's end.

Upon reaching the front door to his former family home, Severus Snape didn't bother to knock as he burst through the door, his obsidian eyes narrowed in rage as he caught sight of Tobias Snape sitting in his usual armchair beside the fireplace as if he had been awaiting this means of confrontation.

"You son of a bitch." hissed Snape making it clear that not only did he figure out the truth of why Potter was given such a light sentence, but also that Tobias Snape was always an accomplished liar it seemed.

"That is no way to speak of your grandmother boy." said the elder Snape in his usual gruff tone. "I suppose you've come all this way for a reason."

Snape had been quite furious as he stepped into the sitting room and lifted his father from his chair via his collar and slammed him into the mantel of the fireplace.

"You made our lives a living hell siting our magical abilities as the cause for not deserving to be treated with respect and now you have the audacity to sit there as if your lies never happened." growled the young Snape more interested in sending his father to St. Mungo's on his behalf.

"What do you want from me Severus?" asked Tobias meeting his son's eyes with a pitiful expression. "I saved your boy."

"You fucking liar." hissed Snape still glaring murderously at his father. "Everything that happened in this house...you did it on purpose...you drove her away!"

"Your mother lied to me." said Tobias in defense of his past rage. "I believed for years that you being a..."

"A what...Tobias?" asked Snape still gripping his father's collar. "A freak...is that what you were going to say?"

"A wizard...was my doing." finished Tobias with a sigh. "I never knew anything about magical schools or what have you...I grew up on a farm...we didn't take kindly to magical sorts and the moment my family found out I was one of them..."

"What?" asked Snape not in the least feeling sympathetic to his youthful plight. "They rejected you?...mocked and beat you for something you had no control over especially without proper guidance...like you've done to me for most of my existence?"

Tobias sighed knowing all too well what he had done to his son.

"Severus...I was ignorant and weak and I didn't know how to raise a son much less a son with abilities I couldn't explain away to inquisitive neighbors." admitted the saddened man. "You have every right to feel about me the way that you do...I won't ask you to put it behind you as it's clearly done a good deal of damage to you."

"She left us because of you." said Snape in an embittered tone.

"I know." replied Tobias as he were overcome by sadness looking into the eyes of the man and seeing only the lost boy he neglected to raise. "And there are no words that I could use in any fashion that could ever make it right."

"So which are you?" asked Snape annoyed as he released the lying man from his grasp. "Are you a half-blood or muggle-born?"

"I believe the understood proper term is Muggle-born." said Tobias. "I've spent years doing research and I've come to accept whom I am."

"Just not enough to tell me the truth before I had to find out on my own." said Snape making it clear that he was not in the least alright with this news.

"Severus we barely spoke as it was." replied Tobias. "And when we did you never had time for me."

"Must be something I got from my so called father." replied Snape still in an embittered tone.

Tobias had not known what else to say. He had believed he and his son had finally turned a corner when Severus saved his life following James Potter's cruel attack. Now he wondered if whatever passed for progress was impeded by the truth of his hidden magical abilities being known.

"You sicken me." growled Snape. "But you should be weary of Potter being released...there is no telling when or where he will strike again given how much they've allowed him to get away with."

Tobias nodded in understanding.

"If he attempts any form of retaliation you should think of moving elsewhere." suggested Snape before taking his leave of his muggle-born father.

The less than savory gesture at a warning had not been lost upon Tobias and he found himself clinging to the tiniest sliver of hope that his only son would love him again as he had when he was a small boy long before fear and irresponsibility decimated their familiar bond.


	111. Chapter 110:The Unresolved

**_Chapter 110: The Unresolved_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he door to the cottage burst open and Severus Snape strolled inside enraged and embittered all at once as he took of his coat and shoes tossing them into their proper places before moving toward the master bedroom. He had been in a foul mood since learning that his father had been a wizard his entire life and the horrors he subjected his family to could have very well been avoided if he had only accepted his wizarding status before hand. To make matter's worse, his lies enabled James Potter to get away with his assault and be allowed back on the street.

Snape sat at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands stewing in contemplation. He had not understood how he missed the obvious signs about Tobias' status as a boy and even worse had been his apparent unresolved issues concerning his long absent mother. As the newly appointed Potions Professor wrestled with his encroaching inner demons, his pregnant wife had taken it upon herself to venture into the room and offer him comfort.

"Severus?" she said with an arched brow.

He looked up at her despite his mood.

"I'm alright Tuney." he said half-heartedly.

"You don't seem alright to me." she replied softly. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't wish to discuss it." replied Snape sounding more exhausted than angry.

Petunia was not of the mind to take no for an answer as she approached him running her fingers through his hair and kissing him softly.

"Severus, you know very well that I am well aware that something is bothering you." she said meeting his eyes once more. "You and I both know that leaving such a thing to torment you later isn't wise...or do you not recall what lead to your drinking in the first place."

Snape sighed knowing all too well how right she had been in this matter.

"Tobias isn't a muggle...or at least he is muggle-born." admitted the rather tired wizard. "I confronted him about Potter's ability to escape going to Azkaban for attacking him given the status of wizards who take it upon themselves to bring harm to muggles and I wasn't expecting...he was a fucking wizard the entire time."

Petunia noted the rage creeping back in her husband's tone.

"All those years he called me a freak and blamed for my status as a wizard and for why he could never have peace...he was the one outcast due to his abilities and I was just a mere scapegoat for his aggression." said Snape unable to hide how much this revelation had hurt him despite the years and relative happiness he had afterward.

"All of this has you thinking about your mother." said Petunia observing him as she continued to run her finger through his raven hair.

"I keep wondering if she knew...or at the very least suspected..." began Snape not even sure what he was saying anymore. "It's my fault...perhaps if I'd been a better son..."

"Severus you are not to blame for what happened between Eileen and Tobias." said Petunia making it very clear that she wasn't about to let him fall into the habit of hating himself for something he had no control over. "You were born into a bad situation and you made the best of it...you became a wonderful father despite how Tobias and everyone else treated you...you are a better man than he could have ever hoped to be, the boys and I love you very much and I know this baby will as well no matter your faults or origin."

Snape wished that could have been enough but the fact that his own mother had walked out of his life without a word of the reason why had bothered him immensely. Most of all she had left him with Tobias, the question of wither or not she knew of his abilities only intensified his feelings of abandonment.

"I don't understand...why did she leave if...she knew...why did she leave?" asked Snape sounding a bit more like the lost boy whom had never known where to look for his mother.

"I love you." said Petunia wiping the tears from his sallow pale cheek.

"I'm sorry." said Snape as if he'd been ashamed of his own emotions. "I believed I was past this."

"You have every right to miss your mother." said his expecting wife with a good deal of compassion in her tone. "Sometimes, I forget how little you had growing up and what you've lost before hand..."

"It's not your fault Tuney." said Snape kissing her hand. "You and the boys mean everything to me but sometimes I...enough about this topic...how are you and the baby?"

Petunia shook her head noting how desperately he wished to drop the subject of his ill spent youth and discuss more pleasant things.

"Your daughter seems to have the same taste for blackberries as her father and brothers." she said in a more pleasant tone.

"Does she now?" asked Snape with an arched brow as he placed his hand on his wife's belly.

"She missed you...as have I." said Petunia.

Snape smiled at her before pulling her into bed with him.

"I am the most fortunate man in both worlds to have you and my children to come home to every night." he said meeting her eyes. "As trying as my childhood was, I would go through it all over again in a heartbeat if it means I will always be able to come home to you."

"Severus." said Petunia stroking his sallow pale cheek once more before the two of them shared a series of sweet kisses as they lied back in bed. "I love you."

"I love you too witch." he replied not taking his eyes off her. "And you, Marigold Eileen Prince."

He placed his hand on his wife's belly once before kissing her softly on the lips. His continued kisses began to trail down to her belly causing Petunia to giggle a bit at his intent before he reached her lips again and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Severus Snape." said Petunia meeting his eyes once more.

"And I love you, Petunia Evans." he replied doing the same. "Always."


	112. Chapter 111:The Airing Of Grievances

**_Chapter 111: The Airing Of Grievances_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Then first anniversary of an old friend's passing...I felt like typing despite work ahead today...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **F** eeling rather restless as the morning sun hit his slumbering face, Severus Snape found himself awakening in bed alone with no visible signs of his wife and the knowledge that her side of the bed had been cold for quite some time. With an annoyed grunt, Snape slipped out of bed compelled with the need to look for his pregnant wife and empty his rather full bladder. He had the presence of mind to summon a pair of black trousers and shuffled into them before stepping out into the open hallway.

Still very much half asleep, he moved through the halls on his way to the loo when he caught the sound of a male voice coming from the sitting room along with that of his wife and immediately all thought to answering the call of nature ceased and rage filled him. Moving briskly through the hall and out into the sitting room, Snape found himself staring at his so called father as he sat on the plush dark blue sofa his wife had picked out during their move.

"What the hell is he doing here?" hissed the enraged Potions Master narrowing his eyes at Tobias Snape.

"Severus...calm down." instructed Petunia moving toward the irate wizard before he did something he regretted.

"Son...I didn't come here to fight." said Tobias throwing up his hands. "I wanted to see you and Petunia was kind enough to let me in...I won't cause trouble I simply wished to speak with you about...Severus what do you want me to say...I was a different man back then."

"A rather convenient excuse." growled Snape still with his eyes narrowed at his father.

"Severus, give him a chance." said Petunia softly. "He has changed you said so yourself."

"So that just makes what he did alright!?" growled Snape once more turning his attention to his wife. "Tuney I know you mean well but...this..."

"This is exactly the time to air your grievances once and for all and let them rest Severus." said Petunia. "Tobias has hurt you profoundly, but as I recall a certain wizard insisted that I forgive Richard for his vast number of atrocities including harming my husband so why can't you forgive your father?"

Snape sighed unballing his fists in the wake of his wife's rage deflating wisdom.

"He knows what he did." said the raven haired wizard embittered.

"I do." replied Tobias with a look of utter sadness filed across his own pale face. "And there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't give to take back the pain I caused you...both of you...but she is gone and there is nothing I can do to make amends with her aside from make things right with you boy...you're my only son Severus and it pains me to know how distant we've become."

Seeing no way out of this unwanted conversation, Snape made his way toward his favored armchair. Aside from the obvious notion of comfort and the color scheme it had been quite similar to the one Tobias had back in Cokeworth and made the seemingly exhausted man crack a small smile.

"It's amazing how much you took after me, despite my short comings and utter stupidity at raising you...there was a time boy...when you weren't afraid to be in the same room with me...when my drinking hadn't gotten the better of me and I never raised a hand to you or your mother." said the aged Muggle-Born wizard. "I remember coming home from work one night and you snuck out of bed and waited for me on the stairs."

"You are recalling the sentiment of a stupid boy that no longer holds his so called father in high regard." replied Snape still embittered by the memories of the past.

"I suppose I am." replied Tobias with a sigh. "I may not have always acted like it, but you are everything I had ever wanted in a son..."

"It's funny, last I recalled I was little more than a freak that was bleeding you dry and the very cultivation of your failures." said Snape still angry about how he'd been treated in the past.

"I couldn't handle my own failures." admitted Tobias never wavering. "So I unjustly took it out on you and your mother because you both had the gall to love me...and believe things would be better when I had given up hope...I had no right to bring either of you to harm."

"And the brothel incident?" asked Snape leaning back in his armchair not taking his eyes off the man before him for a moment as his wife attempted to piece together what the two men were speaking of.

Petunia noted the look of absolute horror followed by utter shame that filed across Tobias Snape's face before he met his son's steel gaze.

"I am so sorry that I..." he stopped unable to say the words.

Petunia looked at her husband noting the hurt and rage that filed across his pale face in the wake of the incident returning to mind.

"You locked me in a room full of drunken whores and instructed them to fix me after telling them I was a poof and a freak!" growled Snape getting to his feet and balling his fists once more.

Tobias recalled his very many indiscretions of that night as well. He'd been drunk out of his mind and high to boot from some muggle drug going about. He took his ten year old son to a brothel in a bid to straighten him out only to scar him for life amid wild sex with whores and more drink.

"I can't apologize enough for what I did to you." he said sounding defeated.

"For the longest time...I lived in your shadow old man...everything I ever did...everyone I ever met...judged me because you...in the wizarding world I was beaten over the head with my blood status for as long as I had entered their world...in the muggle world it was always your outlandish behavior that left people turning up their collective noses at me...whispering how I would be nothing because of you...did you know I missed out on raising my son because Lily believed I'd be you." said Snape bitterly. "She along with quite a few people made it perfectly clear that I was incapable of being loved...because I was always going to be your son and therefore did not deserve it...my own mother rather'd walk out and never see me again because she came to the same conclusion."

"Severus..." said Petunia noting the tears streaming down her husband's cheeks.

"You are the only one that ever loved me Petunia." said Snape turning his attention to his wife. "You and the children...and to think I was stupid enough to actually become Tobias during the first few years of our marriage."

Tobias looked at Petunia then at Snape.

"Severus you didn't..." he began fearful that he'd been too late to break the cycle that destroyed his own family.

"No." said Snape. "I didn't raise my hand to her as you often did mother...but I drank and sough company elsewhere...I never looked at another woman, but neglecting her was just as bad as if I had."

"Severus...if I could take it all back..." began Tobias with tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"I know." replied the younger Snape getting to his feet. "There are things...I need to work through...memories that need to be put to rest...before...you are my father and wither like it or not I am like you...despite my heartfelt attempts not to be."

"No." said Tobias with a sigh. "You are far better man than I could have ever hopped to be Severus those that couldn't see it before you made your fortune are idiots and will regret it for the rest of their lives...but you've got something real here with Petunia and the boys...something worth fighting for even if it is against you lesser nature."

Snape seemed to have calmed quite a bit as Tobias got to his feet and made his way toward the front door.

"Look old man... I'm sure Tuney has coffee ready...would you care to join us?" said Snape stopping him before he had taken his leave.

Tobias met his son's gaze and treated him to a sad smile before venturing with him and his daughter in law toward the kitchen in an attempt to make new and better memories.


	113. Chapter 112:The Staking Of Claims And T

**_Chapter 112: The Staking Of Claims And Territories_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Apparently my Muse likes Toni Braxton today...well I got two chaps out of it so it's welcome...I found this chapter, amusing to work on...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 ** _{"You're in violation...Let me help you understand...Before we have a problem...I could take it there...When it comes to my man...Please, don't let me solve 'em...Every day is a holiday...Every day's our anniversary...You should think about the time you waste...'Cause my last name ain't gonna change...If he needs good lovin' (I got it)...If I need to heat it up (I got fire)...Make sure I'm the best (for him) for (sure)...He's running home to me for it...And he knows...Whatever he wants (that I'm with it)...And he knows...The perfect place (to come get it)...And he knows that every woman's in me...Fall back and just let me be..."}Please, Toni Braxton_**

 _The Outer Office, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **I** t was an all together nice day with the skies clear enough for an outing. Petunia seemed to delight in the change of scenery and had been itching to return to England with their move to Scotland finally concluded. Snape had informed his wife that he had business to attend to back in England and invited her to join him, which had been out of the ordinary given her condition but she jumped at the chance to do a bit of shopping and site seeing. Snape had been dressed in a navy blue suit this go round as Petunia saw to her own elegant form of dress. She made up her mind to look as professional as her husband for their trip to London even picking out an outfit in navy blue to match him.

Snape spoke of interest in stopping by the office in Diagon Alley to see how the new building was coming along, Petunia agreed recalling that there was something she wished to pick up in one of the shops without disclosing too much detail about it although Snape did his best to inquire about what that might have been.

Rebuffing his attempts at prying, Petunia accompanied him into the familiar wizarding alley. It had been so long since she made the trip given her preference to stay in the muggle world during her pregnancy following her last lengthy trip to obtain Potions Ingredients with him, a trip that resulted in her current pregnancy no less.

"Tell me what you are purchasing witch." said Snape wrapping his arms around her as they continued their slow stroll toward the office.

Petunia sighed enjoying being enveloped in her husband's loving embrace despite his lack of attention to anyone else when they were making their way through the crowded alley. He wasn't above manipulation in the least but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having obtained information from her.

"Good things come to those who wait." she told him before breaking free of his grasp to explore the series of shops they were due to pass on the way.

Snape followed her pleased that she seemed more at ease in the wizarding world than she had in previous years. It amused him to no end to compare how she found herself shocked or frightened by everything when he first brought her to this place following the discovery of her untapped power with the confident and seemingly knowledgeable woman moving about with a noticeably pregnant belly to boot.

The Potions Master had been so caught up in his reflection that he had not noticed when his wife entered one of the shops. Still rather curious as to what she'd been purchasing, he found himself cut off as he attempted to follow her by none other than Amanda Parkinson.

"SEVIKINS!" she shrieked in amusement.

Snape attempted to turn tail and run the other way recalling just how angry his wife had been the last time he had been in the company of his former school mate.

Amanda had been quite fast as she caught him by the arm and once more practically leapt into his arms despite being accompanied by a young girl looking to be close to the age of eleven years.

"A-Amanda you can't keep doing this." said Snape attempting to be civil despite checking around every corner for his wife to suddenly appear and possibly start casting hexes.

"You've always been so cute Sevikins." said Amanda with a half-hearted giggle. "I wanted you to meet my daughter, Pansy...she'll be among your students this coming term when she is sorted into Slytherin."

Pansy Parkinson appeared to have been sizing up the new Potions Professor unsure what had been so impressive about him that her mother could not stop talking about him. His acquired wealth had been nothing given how wealthy their family had been. He was tall looming above them both as he attempted to adjust his attire following her mother landing into his arms and getting back to her feet.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Parkinson." said Snape turning his attention to his soon to be new student.

"Yeah whatever." replied Pansy taking to chewing bubble gum rather rudely in the wake of the introduction.

Snape did his best to keep his temper in check despite the younger witch's blatant disrespect. He made a mental note about the girl's behavior for future reference and possible punishment before her mother once more caught his attention.

"Oh Sevikins, this is going to be the best first term...I was worried about her attending Hogwarts because...you know Dumbledore never had Slytherins best interest in mind and Slughorn...is a son of a bitch." said Amanda rambling as she did.

"You'll get no argument with me about that." said Snape in agreement.

As the two continued their little chat, Petunia Prince made her way back toward her husband with her mysterious purchase well in hand and hidden from his prying eyes.

"Amanda Parkinson...fancy meeting you here." she said in an eerily pleasant tone despite the rather noticeable flicker of discontent behind her dark eyes.

"Tuney...Amanda was just introducing me to her little girl...apparently she's sure to be a Slytherin and of course will be in my care at Hogwarts." he said smoothly stepping away from the poorly dressed big breasted witch.

Petunia didn't seem all that bothered by Amanda despite her skimpy outfit purposely meant to call attention, unwanted or otherwise to her voluptuous frame and notoriously large breasts.

"Well, I suppose the dear girl will be in good hands this term...speaking of which." she replied fiddling with a small blue bag she'd been carrying.

It immediately got Snape's attention as he moved rather casually away from Amanda over to his wife inadvertently wrapping her in his arms as he attempted to investigate what it was she'd purchased.

"What's in the bag witch?" he asked once more continuing their interrogation game as if Amanda had not even been there watching them.

"I told you you'd have to wait and see." replied Petunia ignoring the two Parkinson witches.

"Like hell I do." growled Snape scooping his wife into his embrace and snatching the bag from her grasp as quickly as he could manage.

Petunia smirked when Snape rooting through the bag as both the Parkinson witches looked on. It seemed they were a bit curious as well to know what had his attention so badly he forgot they were even there.

"Horrid boy." said Petunia still with her smirk.

Snape's eyes widened then he looked over at his wife with a heated expression behind his eyes before quickly closing the bag and tucking it into his grasp.

"So how long was that wait?" he asked.

Petunia folded her arms across her chest.

"I was thinking about rewarding you for the work you put into securing Grunnings, but since you couldn't be patient..." she began.

Snape immediately handed her back the bag. She took it as if she had not a care in the word spelling it to fit into her pocket and turning her attention to the now sulking wizard.

"Let me earn it back." he said quickly ignoring Amanda Parkinson all together.

"I doubt you could..." began Petunia teasing him.

"Tuney..." said Snape now more interested in his wife than the discussion of his former school mate. "Tuney let me earn it back..."

"I don't think so." said Petunia.

Amanda seemed to have become uncomfortable as Snape dropped down to his knees kissing the hand of his wife as she made it a point to look over at the big breasted witch whom had been shamelessly flirting with her husband despite his oblivious nature when it came to her attachment to him. Petunia knew quite well that Amanda had designs on Severus and was more than happy to make it clear to this wizarding world slut that Severus Snape was her husband and there for off limits when it came to her shameless acts.

Pansy Parkinson seemed to be quite amused by the apparent challenge behind her new Potions Professor's wife's eyes. Being only eleven she knew all too well what her mother had been capable of and found it quite refreshing that she seemed to have finally met her match in the rather unassuming Mrs. Prince.

Realizing that she was beaten, Amanda pulled her daughter away before her humiliation could get any worse as Pansy looked back at her Potions Professor's wife in utter awe. She seemed to be quite the ideal Slytherin woman and a much more subtle opponent for the likes of her mother.

"Tuney." said Snape still attempting to get his wife to change her mind.

"Alright." she said with a wicked smirk as she relished her silent victory over the witch whom had been trying to get her husband's attention. "I suppose I could still reward you for hearing out Tobias."

Snape got to his feet kissing his wife in anticipation for when business had been concluded and they returned to the privacy of their shared home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Office, Grunnings Drills Factory Building, Muggle World..._

Snape seemed satisfied with the way the repairs were going when it came to the office in Diagon Alley, he and Petunia made it to the Grunnings building where she followed him into the main office curious as to what business he had to conduct in this place when none of the managers were present to be spoken to.

"So have you finally decided what you were going to do with the building?" she asked looking around at the old building that had once been her place of employment ever since she'd left home as a young woman.

"Indeed I have." replied Snape sitting at the desk and motioning for his wife to join him.

Petunia made her way over toward her husband sitting on his lap as he reclined in the impressive chair.

"And what have you decided?" she asked finding herself rather curious as to his plans.

"I have decided that you are to do with the building what you wish." replied Snape with a smirk when she turned to face him.

"S-Severus?" she said confused.

"This building..." began Snape as he took her hand in his. "Is yours to mold into whatever you see fit...it's only right considering your history with it as I am far to busy to be running a fledgling business when I have so many other projects to attend to in addition to teaching at Hogwarts."

Petunia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Apparently giving away business seems to be the best form of gift as of late." said Snape with a smirk. "Given I do not know my schedule for the time being, I wished to give you, your Anniversary gift early love."

"Oh Severus...I don't know what to say...I've never run a business before." she said unsure of what to make of this gesture.

"Nonsense." said Snape stroking her belly. "You've got a ton of ideas...you've been simply limiting yourself...don't worry about the financial costs I'll handle them as they come but overall the business and profits are yours to use as you see fit."

"Severus..." said Petunia still stunned as she kissed her husband quite passionately.

"Mmmm." he purred gripping her tightly. "I told you I could earn it back."

"Oh you have earned your latest prize and more." she said kissing him feverishly before simply relaxing in his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Prince." he replied content to simply hold his wife in his arms as she basked in the various possibilities for her own business run through her mind.

Snape mused that he'd been 2 for 2 in terms of giving his wife and eldest son the run of start up business. He wondered if he should do the same for the twins and the little one yet to enter the world. Both Harry and Petunia seemed to delight in their mutual gifts and both had been quite deserving of them. His mind quickly shifted back to the blue bag in his wife's possession and the thrilling use of what had been inside possibly being in their near future.

As Petunia continued to rest in his arms, she smirked as she noted her husband's apparent erection.

"You are so horrid." she said.

"Indeed I am witch." he replied with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze.

It never ceased to amaze Petunia that she didn't have to try very hard to get her husband going, she mused that it might have been due to their bond since childhood and or their youthful experimentation before they were fully committed to one another.

Either way, she knew all too well that no other woman or witch could command her husband's attention the way she had.

"Come Reynard." she said getting to her feet much to Snape's disappointment. "Let's go home, it wouldn't be proper for us to carry on in celebration while in my new place of business."

"As you wish Vixen." he replied knowing all too well what she had in mind and finding himself all the more aroused by it.


	114. Chapter 113:The Fangs Of The Viper Vs

**_Chapter 113: The Fangs Of The Viper Vs. The Teeth Of The Lioness_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 ** _{"Listen, girl...Who do you think I am?...Don't you know that he was my man?...But I chose to let him go...So why do you act like I still care about him?...Looking at me like I'm hurt...When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work...Don't you forget I had him first...What are you thinking?...Did you know about us back then?...Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend?...I'm not thinking 'bout him...But you married him...Do you know I made him leave?...Do you know he begged to stay with me?...He wasn't man enough for me..."} He Wasn't Man Enough For Me, Toni Braxton_**

 _The Quiet Room, Ransfield Asylum, Muggle World..._

 **L** ily Potter had been sitting alone silently staring at the nearby white padded walls as she continued to serve out her sentence handed by the wizarding courts following her custody battle for her children falling through. She had been surprised after only serving three months into her sentence when Albus Dumbledore entered the room and informed her that he was intending to petition on her behalf. She had always thought kindly of the old Headmaster given his support of her and her friends during their days at Hogwarts. It seemed something was going in her favor when she was informed that she had to serve a minimum of six months given the initial charges and the loss of her children following the hearing. The red head witch had not seen hide nor hair of James Potter and wondered if he had even known about the custody hearing. It didn't surprise her in the least that he had not been around.

As prideful as he was she highly doubted he would believe that his so called children belonged to two other wizards, one being one of his closest friends. As she thought back to the trial and how Severus Snape seemed to be quite cozy with her sister...her very pregnant sister...it dawned on her that Severus had been the one to have gotten Petunia pregnant and she rather smugly omitted this fact despite their various talks since reconnecting before having a falling out once again.

Lily Potter had been thrown through another loop when she was informed that she had yet another visitor, initially believing that either Dumbledore or Lupin had come to see her...she had even dared to let herself hope that it had been Severus Snape only to find herself vastly disappointed to see the emergence of her elder sister as she stepped into the quiet room and took the seat on the other side of the desk across from her.

Trying her best to appear unaffected by the arrogant expression filed across her elder sister's face, Lily played it cool despite being curious as to why she was being visited.

"Tuney." said Lily in a calm tone. "What brings you by...certainly you don't need to check in on your own mentally deranged little sister?"

"You said it not I." replied Petunia sitting back in the chair.

The emerald green eyes of Lily Potter fell upon the increasingly large bulge in the form of her elder sister's pregnant belly hidden behind the unsavory pastel attire. It had been so very like Petunia, the deranged witch decided and aside from sexual experience and aging little had changed about her.

"Is there a point to this little visit?" asked Lily showing a bit of her annoyance much to Petunia's apparent amusement.

"I'll make this very simple so that your fractured little mind can comprehend." said Petunia growing almost deathly serious. "I am well aware of your sentence being reduced little sister and I do not approve...but alas Dumbledore has intervened on your behalf and there is little that can be done about that."

"Naturally." replied Lily with a bit of smugness of her own.

"I've decided to take this opportunity to issue a warning." said Petunia once more glaring at her sister as if she wished to make her burst into flames. "Steer clear of my family and you can go about your miserable existence in peace."

Lily seemed unimpressed by her elder sister's threats.

"Tuney...I believe your insecurities are showing." she said still quite smug. "You do realize of course that your family and mine are one in the same...in fact you are currently holding custody of MY children."

"Do not make me tell you again, little sister." said Petunia narrowing her eyes at the red head witch. "Those boys have adjusted rather well to being away from yours and James Potter's madness and I won't have them upset by either of you any longer."

Lily seemed amused by her sister's gall.

"Am I suppose to be frightened by your blustering?" she asked. "We both know you didn't make this trip to talk about MY children...are you now threatened by the fact that your so called husband and I share a child?"

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"You may have tricked my husband into bedding you when we were children but he is not in the least interested in you." she said.

Lily smirked.

"You may be his wife but I am his first love." she said going in for the kill. "He wouldn't have even known what sex was if not for me."

"Adolescent fumbling isn't sex Lil...if you had known that you wouldn't have been so caught up in the past and sought better for yourself...instead you've been shamelessly throwing yourself at a man whom could careless what you do...in case you've forgotten you chose James Potter as your husband just because he turned out to be exactly what we all knew he'd be doesn't give you the right to try to force yourself into my husband's life." said Petunia still angered by her little sister's antics. "Harry is a wonderful boy, but do not fool yourself into believing he was conceived out of love...let's not forget you tricked Severus into having sex with you to prepare yourself for James Potter...and when the encounter became more than you bargained for you decided to play the victim nearly getting him killed by our misguided father."

Lily became enraged at her sister's biting criticism of her past actions.

"I HAD HIM FIRST!" she hissed angrily. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM...IF IT WASN'T FOR MY MISTAKES YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR CLAWS INTO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE...HE LOVES ME NOT YOU!"

"It's talk like that, that just reinforces why you are locked in this place." said Petunia now relatively calm after getting under her younger sister's skin. "Given the nature of your delusions, I feel it's high time I inform you that Severus and I have been fooling around long before you ever tricked him into going to bed with you...and dare I say it...he only slept with you because I foolishly rejected him to keep up appearances as far as you had been concerned so you see little sister...you were always his second choice if any."

"GAHHH YOU ARE STILL SUCH AN UTTER BITCH TUNEY!" shouted Lily struggling to get to her feet despite her bindings. "You were always jealous of me and you always will be."

"Says the witch flying into a rage over a man that never wanted her." replied Petunia. "This is the final time I will warn you little sister...stay away from my family and to ensure clarity steer clear of my husband or I will not be responsible for what I do to you family blood not withstanding."

"You're forgetting that I am the only witch in this family Petunia." said Lily narrowing her emerald green eyes at her elder sister.

"You said it not I...little sister." said the dark eyed witch before getting to her feet. Once more her pregnant belly had gotten the attention of her younger sister. She was carrying Severus Snape's child and they were married and had been for quite some time...the fact of which still enraged her to no end. Of all the things to have happened on her long road to disappointment, losing Severus Snape to her sister ranked as the absolute worst.

Without another word, Petunia Evans-Prince took her leave of her younger sister having said what she needed to say.

The moment she had gone, Lily Evans Potter found herself escorted back to her solitary padded cell.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Padded Cell, Ransfield Asylum, Muggle World..._

Seeming content to suffer in silence despite her apparent fury, Lily Potter turned her attention to the darkened figure standing in the far corner of the room cloaked in the semi-darkness of the room just after night fall. She recognized the towering figure from before as she smiled a particularly delirious smile.

"Severus." she said pleased that the father of her child had decided to come and see her after all.


	115. Chapter 114:The Brewing Of The Storm

_**Chapter 114: The Brewing Of The Storm**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"It was a dusty old night...And I'm the first to admit it...I'm sure I upset someone...But my memory has chosen to omit it...A tiny voice was telling me...I should cool it...Chewing my face off...Talking absolute rubbish...The first line hit me like a kick in the face...Thought I better have another just in case...Next thing I knew my heart was under attack...Bought a one way ticket to hell...And back!...One Way Ticket to hell and back...Bought a one way ticket to hell and back...One way ticket to hell and back...Bought a one way ticket to hell and back"}One Way Ticket To Hell, The Darkness**_

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he shattering of glass resounded as a drunken James Potter stumbled through the sitting room of his home following his return after a smile stint in Azkaban. He had been embittered to say the least since the experience after being accused of attacking his own son when all he was after was a way to bring the lad back. The uppity brat dared get in his face and announce that Severus Snape had been his biological father and that he wanted nothing more to do with him. The words seemed to have caught the drunken wizard off guard as he recalled Sirius Black informing him that Snape had been spending a good amount of time with him.

The memory of the ordeal at the Evans family home was something of a blur as James found himself locked in a duel with none other than Tobias Snape, the father of the greasy git whom had made his life a living hell ever since his arrival on the Hogwarts Express.

He'd made a mess of a lot of things since his days at Hogwarts, his Quidditch career had ended as a result of serious injury following the brutal beating he received from a rather unhappy bloke intent on murdering him. Then his business had not been a prominent as he once imagined it would be as a lad. Even worse had been the mounting bills and responsibilities that seemed to take more and more of the fun out of the life he wished to lead ever since leaving Hogwarts.

On the brink of financial ruin and struggling with the effects of middle age, James Potter sighed as he gripped his newest bottle of whiskey uncorking it and drinking down the contents as he moved about the empty home he once shared with his wife and two young sons.

The former shinning Gryffindor wizard had been none too pleased to find out his wife had been locked away in an insane asylum and that they had lost custody of their sons to none other than Severus Snape and his apparent wife Petunia Evans.

James rolled his eyes noting for the first time that he and the wizard he despised above all others had been in laws given their respective spouses.

Rage seemed to boil over in him as he found himself smashing this bottle into the nearby wall. His outburst had been noted by the sudden appearance of Sirius Black whom had been aware of his best friend's release and had come to check in on him.

"Nice one James." he said in his usual charming tone.

James Potter whirled around to see Sirius and sighed.

"Padfoot...what are you doing here?" he asked surprised he had his friend's continued support even in the worst of circumstances.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Sirius as if the question had been foreign to him.

James smirked noting how easily he had found comfort in his dearest friend's presence.

"Snivellus has gone too far this time." said the dark haired wizard. "He's fucking managed to poison my children against me...my own son believes he's the product of Snivellus and the imaginary relationship he had with Lily."

Sirius arched a brow at this.

"You can't be serious." he said stunned by this bit of news.

"No, you're Sirius." replied James before turning his attention back to the matters at hand. "To make matter's worse, he and that muggle she-devil have managed to get the courts to lock Lily away to justify stealing the boys and attempting to brain wash them with their bloody snake talk."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Sirius knowing all too well that James was of the mind to find some way to retaliate.

"I'm going to put the greasy bastard in his place once and for all." growled James. "What fuck do you think?"

For the first time since he'd known James Potter, Sirius Black found himself against the idea all together.

"Prongs, teaching Snivellus what for is all well and good but...consider that you've only just gotten out of prison." said the charming Gryffindor wizard.

"All the more reason to strike while he thinks he has the upper hand." replied James embittered about the recollection of his experience. "There is no way a greasy git can have a life better than mine...especially if that life includes taking what rightfully belongs to me."

"James...as your friend I applaud your resolve to put Snivellus in his place." said Sirius. "But as your business partner I would strongly advise you to steer clear of him...at least until the recent stigma has cleared from your reputation...we have enough to deal with in terms of profit losses."

"To hell with Profits...Snivellus needs to learn that he can't mess with my family whenever he feels like it and this time...Dumbledore won't be there to save his arse." said James more determined than ever to get vengeance upon Severus Snape.

"If you go through with this, Dumbledore will be the least of your worries." muttered Sirius thinking back to the threat his cousin had given him if he ever decided to bring harm to Severus Snape.

James turned to face him, his brown eyes almost pleading as he did.

"Moony and Worm-tail are always off doing their own thing and have little time to take it to Snape like we once did." he said. "Padfoot, I need to know...are you with me on this?"

Sirius Black knew the intelligent choice would have been to bow out of this gracefully given his cousin's ammunition against him, but standing there looking into the searching brown eyes of the wizard he'd been in love with since the day he met him and found it hard to refuse him in his apparent time of need.

Deciding then and there he would follow him to the ends of the earth if he so wished Sirius Black gave him his reply.

"Always." he said with something of a tragic smile. "Let's give Snivellus the wake up call he deserves for all the misery he's caused you."

James treated him to a rather boyish smile and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good man." he said pleased. "I can always count on you can't I Padfoot?"

Sirius treated him to a half smile as James Potter set about making his plans of glorious revenge. In the back of the mongrel dog's mind he knew this was going to be the precursor to an all out war and this time...he wasn't sure James Potter would walk away the victor.


	116. Chapter 115:The Embrace Of The Calm Bef

**_Chapter 115: The Embrace Of The Calm Before The Storm_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...just re-watched the interview on Youtube of Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, and Lindsey Duncan on The Late Late Show from years ago...He said himself that he was disappointed he didn't get to do any scenes with Aunt Petunia and that he thought they would have been a match made in heaven...For those of you wondering why I chose to pair Snape with Petunia...this is why.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **A** fter shifting in bed, the slumbering Severus Snape found himself reaching for his pregnant wife only to be met with the coldness of the exposed sheets following her having slipped out of bed prior to his awakening. Grumbling as his obsidian eyes opened to confirm with the lack of warmth had already conveyed, Snape rolled onto his side of the bed sat up against the headboard. Petunia had been gone for quite a while it seemed, taking the opportunity when he had been given to slumber following their rather spirited coupling before hand.

The sun had been more than a nuisance as he found himself wincing from the unwelcome golden rays blatantly shining in his face through the heavy drapes. For a moment he noted the advantage of having his quarters located in the dungeons back at Hogwarts.

The familiar onset of aches had gotten his attention as well as the throbbing sensation of his aching cock becoming stiff due to his needing to adhere to the inevitable call of nature.

Knowing full well that he had little choice in the matter, Severus Snape found himself shuffling out of bed wincing from the cold as his bare feet met the cool morning air. He had been in too much of a rush to get to the loo to bother with his bed slippers.

Opening the bedroom door and making his way toward the loo. Snape had been shocked to note that Petunia still had not returned and what was worse, she had neglected to make breakfast.

Fumbling into and out of the loo amid the coolness of the cottage, Snape briefly thought back to Petunia's rather exquisite talents as well as the prize she purchased in that unassuming blue bag.

He smirked recalling all the ways he made his wife scream out in pleasure following their return to the cottage.

Finishing up in the loo, Snape ventured out into the sitting room just in time to see his wife enter through the front door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

The moment Petunia Evans-Prince burst throughout the front door, her husband had been there to greet her.

"Tuney...nice of you to drop in." He said not making any point to hide his annoyance with her disappearing without leaving word for him.

Petunia noticed his mood and simply smiled as she approached him.

"Poor Severus, you always did hate waking up alone." She said rather sympathetic. "I didn't stray far love just had a few things to take care of."

Snape had not been over his rather petulant mood and sulked despite his wife's attempt at a good morning kiss.

"Where did you go?" he asked as she managed to catch him leaning and secured her kiss despite his bitterness.

Petunia stroked his sallow pale cheek continuing to shower him in kisses until his mood lightened a bit. She knew better than anyone that he couldn't stay upset with her for very long.

Severus pulled his wife close to him enjoying the warmth of her body as she pressed against him.

"It wasn't my intention to be gone long...you were so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you." Explained Petunia still stroking his cheek. "Especially given last night's rather strenuous performance."

"That's your excuse is it?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"So grumpy." said Petunia with a smirk.

Before Snape could get a word in protest, Petunia skillfully gripped his cock through his trousers causing him to lose all sense of his annoyance.

"Fuck..." he hissed feeling her hand trail along his rapidly stiffening appendage. "Tuney..."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked knowing all too well how to break down her rather snarky husband's defenses.

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with heat as his arousal became more evident. Despite still feeling some residual soreness from the previous night, it seemed he was more than willing to perform for his wife.

"Bloody Vixen." he muttered losing himself in the sensation of her skilled touch.

She knew how to get his blood running better than anyone, a left over sentiment from their shared youthful encounters in the past.

Still not one to be denied answers, Snape managed to press her against the door running his own hands along her body as they seemed to give themselves over to the heat of their exchange.

"Where have you been Mrs. Prince?" he asked biting at the flesh of her neck.

"I went to visit my dear sister and run a couple of errands." she replied still stroking her husband's cock with as much skill as before.

"Visit..." began Snape before pulling away from her an expression of annoyance flashing across his face as the fog of lust began to lift in the wake of ample concern. "Tuney tell me you didn't go and see Lily at the Asylum for Merlin's sake you're pregnant what if she had attempted to..."

Petunia put a finger to his harsh pale lips and once more when back to stroking his cock in a bid to calm him.

"I do not fear my little sister's petty tantrums any more than I fear a change in the weather." she said with an easy confidence that bordered on arrogance. "You and I both know she is not match for me if things were to take a violent turn or otherwise."

"Tuney the baby..." said Snape as she continued to stroke him. He found it difficult to ignore the pleasure from her touch.

"She needed to be put on notice...you are mine...and our family is not to be trifled with." said Petunia meaningfully.

Snape sighed giving in to her manipulations of his lust.

"What am I going to do with you Vixen?" he asked in a low growl.

"I can think of quite a few things at the moment." replied Petunia taking him by the hand and leading him toward their shared bedroom.

Snape still had been quite concerned about his wife's attitude towards the threat her younger sister posed in the long run but found it difficult to ignore his need for the confident witch as she pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them.

He decided to revisit her antics another time when the blood rushing to his aroused cock had not impeded logical thought and she had not gripped it with such skill.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Master Bedroom, Massive Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

A series of soft sensual kisses had been the highlight of the initiation of the act as Petunia Evans-Prince lead her husband toward their shared bed. Her beauty, a rather subtle thing when given to privacy between them seemed all the more defined as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his dark eyes roaming all over her sensuous curves and bulging belly. With skilled hands, she undid the pun that held her lovely dark hair and it fell to her shoulders. Snape smirked delighting in the vision of her charm being set free in a single gesture.

He sat patiently waiting as she began to slip out of her constricting dress never letting her heated dark gaze leave his own as he watched with rapt attention. He vastly enjoyed the slow reveal of her soft flesh as she set about baring herself before him despite him still being confined via his trousers.

The Potions Master seemed all the more impressed as his lovely wife made her way toward her, her breasts free of their confines and her belly in full view. Snape immediately gripped her waist as she straddled him, her breasts pressing against his cheek as he began to take one into his waiting mouth.

The instant of his slick tongue roamed along her heated flesh, Petunia let out a low gasp gripping him about the shoulders as he continued to hold her via her waist while all the while being mindful of her belly as he sough to stimulate her before taking his pleasures.

"Vixen." hissed Snape meeting his wife's lustful gaze.

"Reynard." she replied feeling his arousal between her thighs despite his trousers providing a barrier between their heated bodies.

Half way losing herself in her husband's antics with her breasts, Petunia Evans-Prince gripped him about the neck forcing his eyes to meet her own.

"Say it." she demanded of him with a voice dripping with lust and a need for validation.

"I love you, Tuney." he replied lifting her off the bed along with himself only to lie her back against the mattress before making short work of his constricting trousers before climbing into bed along with her.

Petunia smirked running her fingers through his unkempt raven hair noting it's already increasing length as she found herself letting out a series of gasps in the wake of him sliding his body close enough so as not to crush their child in a bid to enter her from behind.

Still gripping her hips and kissing her about the neck and shoulders, Snape grunted as the sensation of his wife's warmth welcoming his blood engorged cock got the better of him.

"Oh..." she moaned making him all the more determined to give her pleasure as he began his slow series of thrusts inside her.

Gripping both his wife and the mattress below them, Snape began to lose himself in the familiar sensations of their coupling.

"Tuney..." he growled increasing his pace a bit as she began to whimper in the wake of his increased movement.

While she loved his enthusiasm, it was difficult for him to control himself when in the moment on occasion and she had to remind him about their child and the apparent force of his thrusts while being so deep within her.

"Slow down love." she said softly leaning back to kiss him along his neck as her back pressed into his chest. "We don't want a repeat of the last time you forgot to control yourself."

Snape grunted once more slowing his intensity a bit but not stopping as he continued to kiss and stroke his wife's body.

"Severus..." she said losing herself to the pleasure he was creating within her.

"Fuck..." he hissed doing the same as he continued to thrust.

"Oh...oh Severus." moaned Petunia gripping the mattress on the other side of her as his movements lightly jolted her along their shared bed.

"Naughty Vixen." growled Snape increasing his pace once again. "Fucking started this..."

"SEVERUS!" shouted Petunia feeling the all to familiar sensation of her own release as her husband continued to seek out his own.

Snape grunted once more as the soreness of his cock combined with the overwhelming sensation of his wife's body taking him to new heights of pleasure sent him over the edge and he found himself spilling his seed into her already occupied womb before he could offer a word of protest.

Panting and dripping with sweat, Petunia smiled rather dreamily as she reached across from her to stroke her equally sweat slick and panting husband's sallow pale cheek.

"Mmmmm." she said evidently pleased by the outcome of their encounter. "You were excellent as always Mr. Snape."

Snape treated his wife to a boyish smirk.

"As were you, Mrs. Prince." he said rolling onto his side to face her as she continued to scoot closer. "Consider yourself fortunate that you are already pregnant."

Petunia found his remark amusing despite knowing the truth behind it.

"I love you." she said meaningfully.

"I love you too." he replied in a rather serious tone before kissing her lips and contenting himself to letting slumber over take him.

As she watched her husband close his eyes, Petunia continued to stroke his sallow pale cheek, making a silent promise never to allow anyone to destroy the happiness in the life they had built together. Even if the threats to said existence included that of her own baby sister.


	117. Chapter 116:The Drawing Of First Blood

_**Chapter 116: The Drawing Of First Blood**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **B** usiness had been what brought Severus Snape from the quiet easy warmth of being in bed with his expecting wife and into the crowded wizarding alley in search of clients for the latest shipment of potions he had been brewing with rare ingredients obtained via his travels. He had slowed his adventures in the later years in favor of seeing to his wife and twin sons, but none the less had obligations to fulfill in a bid to keep them in the life they had grown accustomed to having. The impoverished beginnings of his own life had a good deal of influence on him even with all his acquired wealth and success. The Potions Master had been thinking of his own boys and the unborn child his wife had been currently carrying to term. He would never allow them to want for anything least of all the basic needs for survival.

Walking briskly along the alley, Snape said nothing to anyone as he moved toward his office intent on getting business out of the way so that he could return to his wife before the weekend when the cottage would be filled with the sound of the boys running a muck after getting out of the prestigious Primary Academy he paid so handsomely for them to attend.

Focused on the tasks he had to fulfill for the day, Severus Snape had been far too busy to note the figures lurking about as he entered his office. Before he had closed the door he caught the faint sound of a spell buzzing in his ears and ducked just in time to avoid contact. James Potter rushed him along with Sirius Black causing him to tumble into the office backward once the door had opened.

"WE MEET AGAIN AT LAST SNIVELLUS!" shouted James Potter enraged.

Snape attempted to scramble to his feet only to be thrown back to the floor via a well timed spell from Sirius Black. The Potions Master snarled in annoyance as his most hated nemesis continued to wave his wand about making a mess of the office and ensuring their little game could not be interrupted.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were going to accomplish sniffing after my wife after all these years?" growled James glaring down at the rather sharp dressed wizard whom had been more than happy to return his hate filled expression.

"I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about." said Snape keeping his cool despite his furious temper.

"I'm talking about you always showing up on my doorstep and this business with you stealing custody of my child...claiming my son to be yours." growled James aiming his wand at Snape.

"Harry is my son...and as for Lyell...I believe you and Lupin are due for a discussion about that little matter." replied Snape not in the least impressed by the tactics of his former school mates.

"I told you before Snivellus, Gryffindor women are off limits to you snakes." said James. "You really think your delusions about having a one off with my wife make any difference...you still can't accept the fact that she chose me...a real man over the likes of you."

"If you are what constitutes as a real man Potter I'd much rather be known as a wizard." said Snape with a sneer.

"Shut your mouth greasy git." said Sirius Black coming to the defense of his best friend after unleashing a hex onto the downed wizard.

"Nice one Padfoot." said James Potter giving his best friend his approval.

"How charming, Potter has adapted your ridiculous catch phrase to include praise for dogs." said The raven haired wizard.

Sirius Black continued to fire off hex after hex at Snape all of them continued to hit the wizard full on causing him a good deal of pain.

James delighted in the anguish that filed across the face of his mortal enemy. All the while never noticing the Potions Professor's wand levitating in the air and being aimed at them.

"Any last words before we end your miserable existence?" asked the cocky and balding wizard.

"Yes..." said Snape with something of a smirk filed across his face much to the annoyance of his attackers. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Unable to prepare himself from the rush of pain that filled his out of shape form, James Potter found himself crumbling to the floor as his knees buckled and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as white hot pain ripped through his entire being.

"That is for my son you son of a bitch." growled Snape intensifying the effects of the spell he himself had created to deal with such enemies that had been so callously used on his own son and thought to have been muggle father by his cocky nemesis.

Shaken by his beloved James Potter being reduced to a scar battered husk bleeding out on the floor not far from the downed Severus Snape, Sirius Black's rage got the better of him as he uttered the words he so callously used prior to the knowledge of Snape or anyone knowing of his true malicious nature.

 _"CRUCIO!"_ he shouted hitting Snape full on with an all too familiar dark spell.

As the searing pain overcame his mind and battered his body, Snape found himself unable to hold Potter at bay and the enraged bloodied wizard seemed to recover enough for Sirius Black to see to his well being. Potter had been much to weak to stand much less retake his wand that had been so casually dropped a few meters away from him.

Enraged at the sight of James Potter bloodied and helpless in the wake of Snape's cursing him, Sirius Black once more turned his wand upon Snape whom had been suffering from painful tremors and unable to defend himself by even the slightest means.

 _"CRUCIO!"_ shouted Sirius Black firing spell after spells from the tip of his wand causing his most hated enemy even more pain. The more the enraged Gryffindor wizard noted the agony his best mate had been in the more he took his frustrations out on Snape whom had been wavering in a state of semi-consciousness.

When he had not been satisfied by the convulsing wizard's misery, Sirius Black took it upon himself to give Snape a taste of his own medicine in the form of the spell he created.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted the angry wizard as blood began to ooze from the fallen wizard's battered body in the form of an oozing slick red pool.

Noting the blood and Snape's shallow breaths, Sirius seemed to come to his senses before backing away from the downed wizard and rushing over to the semi-conscious James Potter.

"Come along James...we...we have to go." he said shaken by what he'd done.

Not wishing to be caught having harmed the business owner in his own place of work, Sirius Black helped Potter get back to his feet and fled Snape's office as quickly as possible leaving the injured wizard behind for someone else to discover.


	118. Chapter 117:In Times Of Need

**_Chapter 117: In Times Of Need_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **M** aking haste as he moved through the second most frequented alley of the Wizarding World, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had been determined to reach the office he shared with Severus Snape and his cousin in law Regulus Black. He had floo called Severus in a bid to get him to meet him to go over the upcoming means of production on a new potion the wizard had been working on before scheduling at Hogwarts set them back. Regulus had been suppose to meet them but the younger Slytherin had been more or less preoccupied with his girlfriend and her trim.

Muttering to himself about his in law lacking priorities, Lucius stopped in front of the office immediately noting the door had been left open and a trail of fresh blood had been oozing from the inside.

"What the fuck?" asked the handsome grey eyed blond wizard drawing his wand in preparation for a possible showdown.

Moving rather slowly, he entered the newly reconstructed office. Noting how odd it had been to have the wards and alarms disabled. Believing that it could only have been done if either Severus or Regulus had been present aside from the women in their lives, Lucius found himself being quite concerned.

"S-Severus?!" he shouted as he continued to enter the office stepping around the trail of blood as he did not in the least wishing to soil his shiny new dress shoes in the process of investigating what he believed to have been a break in attempt.

There had been no reply as Lucius noted the signs of a scuffle all around him via the toppled books and the over turned furniture in addition to the blood.

"SEVERUS ARE YOU IN HERE!?"shouted Lucius noting the increased amount of blood before entering where his younger brother's desk had been located in the newly remodeled building.

A pool of blood by the door had gotten the handsome blond's further attention as he found himself greatly distressed by the implication lingering in the air.

Stepping inside, Lucius found his worst suspicions were confirmed when he noted the downed raven haired wizard on the other side of the solid oak desk and why he had been unresponsive.

"SHIT!" said the Senior Malfoy immediately rushing to the aid of his fallen younger brother. "Severus...Severus fuck...who could have been so stupid as to attack you here of all places?...Bloody fucking hell!"

With a flick of his wand, Lucius attempted a minor healing spell but found it had little effort in easing the ailments of the unconscious wizard. What had been worse had been the muscle tremors that seemed to cause his body to jerk and twitch despite him being unable to adhere to any form of communication.

"Hold on Severus." said Lucius as he levitated him off the floor. "Let's get you patched up."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy had been roaming about her prized rose garden when the clapping of thunder had indicated a new arrival and quite naturally gained her undivided attention. Rushing to greet whom had arrived, she found herself horrified by the sight present in her lavish sitting room.

"Cissy, I need some assistance." said Lucius struggling with the tremor riddled Severus Snape's unconscious form.

"Lucius?" said the elegant witch entering the sitting room as she inspected the two wizards that had arrived. "What in Merlin's name happened to Severus?"

"I went to meet him at the office to discuss the new development plans and I found him on the floor unconscious and in a pool of his own blood...what was worse had been these unexplained tremors despite his inability to respond."

"Tremors?" said Narcissa as she quickly moved to examine the ailing wizard herself before her eyes widened in furious recognition. "This is Sirius' doing."

"You've got to be joking." said Lucius narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the implication that James Potter's lap dog and his subsequently unwanted in law had anything to do with the harm that had come to his little brother.

"I am not of the mind for jests." replied Narcissa with fury radiating behind her dark gaze. "This rather dark and agonizing tremor causing spell has fast become his calling card."

"The little shit." said Lucius turning his attention back to Snape. "Come...help me see to Severus then I will deal with the idiocy pertaining to your wayward cousin."

"I'll handle him Lucius." insisted Narcissa.

"No." replied Lucius with a stern expression filed across his handsome face. "I will handle the impotent outcast bastard...you will stay here and see to Severus' welfare."

"Lucius..." began Narcissa in protest.

"Cissy, this matter is not up for debate." insisted the handsome blond wizard. "Severus is in need of medical care and there is no one I trust more than you to see him through whatever this is...I will deal with Black and Potter as well if necessary."

"Do not get yourself thrown into Azkaban on their behalf." said Narcissa with a stern expression of her own.

"Come now witch...how long have you known me?" asked Lucius attempting his usual playful rouse despite the rage he felt at the current situation. "I promise you...Sirius Black will pay for what he has done to my brother."

"Make him scream." replied Narcissa in a rather dark and dangerous tone.

"As you wish my love." replied Lucius in earnest.

The two of them set to work bringing Severus into his usual bedroom as Narcissa set about tending to the ailing wizard's wounds and seeing him through the bouts of muscle tremors that plagued his battered body in the wake of his scuffle with Sirius Black and James Potter.

No one needed to tell her just how upset an expecting Petunia Prince would be if she saw the Potions Master in such a horrid condition as she had a difficult time seeing her former lover in such a state herself.

Snape remained unconscious as they got him into bed and Narcissa stripped him down to his trousers in a bid to properly examine him and dress his wounds. Lucius looked upon the ailing wizard fondly before turning his attention back to his busy wife.

"Take care of him." he said meeting her gaze.

"You needn't worry about that." replied Narcissa with a sorrowful expression. "Severus is family."

"That he is." replied Lucius before kissing his wife good-bye and rushing off after the idiotic mongrel Sirius Black.

He made up his mind to ensure the cowardly Gryffindor paid for his bold attack on Severus Snape in spades.


	119. Chapter 118:A Sinister Association

_**Chapter 118: A Sinister Association**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World...1976..._

 **B** roken glass and the stench of much too much firewhiskey surrounded the teenage wizard known as Severus Snape as he found himself coming to in the semi darkness of a strange room he had little to no recollection of entering. His body ached, and there was instances of dried blood in various places along his exposed lean pale chest. He recognized the fact that he had at least entertained some woman given how sore his cock seemed to be upon the instant of his awakening...either that or he had suffered from having been kicked by a mule below the waistline.

"Shit." he grumbled wondering what he had gotten himself into for the umpteenth time that week following his departure of Hogwarts and the ending of his association with all things Pureblood related.

He wasn't much for self denial, as he knew his less than savory behavior had been a direct response to the utter rejection by Narcissa when she chose to marry Lucius Malfoy. The handsome Pureblood wizard had been like an older brother to him and it hurt worse than when Lily saw fit to find herself attached to the cocky son of a bitch James Potter.

With his head spinning and his feelings of hurt returning along with his consciousness, Severus Snape turned his attention to the bottle of firewhiskey not far from him seemingly untouched during his drunken exploits and all the more comforting in the wake of his increased notion of pain.

Sitting up slowly, Severus managed to get up off the cold hard wood floor where he had taken to passing out. A resounding knock had gotten his attention and only made his head ache in the wake of it.

"Are you alive in there boy!?" asked a harsh voice from the other side.

Severus grunted as he attempted to get back to his feet only to feel a sudden wave of dizziness overtake him and he had to brace himself against the nearby wall before he found himself collapsed onto the floor once more.

His legs were much more heavy than he anticipated as he gathered his remaining strength to reach the door where he noted more blood than he anticipated littered the strange bedroom. He opened the door finding himself treated to the harsh gaze of a local inn keeper as he stood beyond the door examining the teen before him.

"I suppose I am." replied Severus answering his question.

The inn keeper sighed in what appeared to have been relief.

"That was some fight you put up." he said sounding quite a bit impressed. "There might be another one coming up...and there might be more coin in it for you to win."

"I'll think about it." replied Severus adjusting to his surroundings as the memory of a less than savory fisticuffs match up came flooding back as the inn keeper spoke.

"Well don't take too long boy." replied the inn keeper. "There is coin to be made after all for those who want it...in the mean time clear out...I've got actual respectable customers that may need to use this room."

"Understood Mr. Karkaroff." replied Severus as he adhered to the protocol of this strange seedy world he'd dived head first into during his drunken exploits.

The inn keeper known as Ivan Karkaroff had been a rather gruff man whom had managed to obtain an Inn in the seedy territory known as Knockturn Alley. He had been a tall and hulking man with piercing blue eyes and hair as long and dark as his nature. He ran his prized Inn and on occasion a prized fisticuffs ring during the less than savory hours of the night. His only child and son Igor had been something of a prodigy in terms of magic and was very much similar in looks to his father.

Of course Igor couldn't hold a candle to his father's ruthless streak and keen mind. Igor had been something of a black sheep, more or less fearful of a lot of things despite his size and family reputation.

"Igor, you good for nothing sod clean this place up!"shouted Ivan at his son.

Severus Snape had been a good five years older than young Igor but the quiet boy of eleven had been two feet taller than him by all accounts. Severus thought it amusing the boy could pass for sixteen if he so desired but his timid nature in the wake of anything remotely resembling conflict made him a hard sell.

"Yes sir!" shouted Igor rushing up the old stairs to adhere to his father's wishes. "Good morning Mr. Snape."

"Severus." replied the hungover wizard. "How many times to I have to remind you to call me Severus?"

Igor looked a bit frightened for having forgotten something so important.

"I-I apologize." he stammered nervously as he looked upon the imposing shorter wizard.

Severus thought the boy a curious sight, here he was towering in stature by all accounts and intimidated by the likes of him.

"No harm done." he said rather casually. "There is just no reason to carry on with formal address with the likes of me."

Igor seemed pleased that Severus wasn't angry with him.

"I-I saw your match...you were quite good." he said with something of a nervous smile. "Father says...you are his coin maker."

Severus smirked finding Ivan Karkaroff's material use for him amusing.

"I'll bet." replied the weary and quite hungover wizard.

Igor seemed to delight in the apparent ease of their association.

"Take care of yourself...Severus." he said meaningfully.

"Same to you...Igor..." replied the raven haired wizard before gathering himself before clearing out of the room, with a flick of his wand he spelled the room clean and ensured Ivan would be pleased at least partially by this aspect of his son's duties.

Igor Karkaroff smiled wondering when he would get the chance to do magic like the wizard Severus Snape after his schooling and not have to worry about being carted off for being underage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

Now a fully grown wizard in his own right, Igor Karkaroff stood with his arms folded across his chest leaning against the back of a brick walled Inn.

"We are brothers Severus." he said aloud after recalling the rather fond memory of his distant friend. "No matter how much you've changed."


	120. Chapter 119:The Perpetrator Of Strife

_**Chapter 119: The Perpetrator Of Strife**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...One Of My Guests readers is insanely clever...perhaps you should have been in Ravenclaw...alas without further adue...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **W** ith a clap of thunder resounding in the distance, Sirius Black landed in Godric's Hollow with an injured James Potter in tow. James had been bleeding rather profusely as they entered his home once shared with Lily, and their two sons Harry and Howard Lyell Potter. Now largely occupied by the embittered drunken James since his release from prison after the incident at the Evans household, it seemed more and more an abandoned place when the two Gryffindor wizards arrived. The two of them had not been alone for long as the sound of incoming thunder signaled the arrival of another hot on their heels.

"Shit!" hissed Sirius dodging a burst of magic that flew past his keen ears.

He managed to get James into his bedroom and drew his wand expecting to have to combat a rather furious Severus Snape but found that he has in the presence of another Slytherin. The icy glare from the notorious gray eyes of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy greeted the trembling former Gryffindor as he moved about the sitting room of the Potter residence attempting to dodge more and more of the incoming spells from the wand of the far superior older wizard.

"LOOKS LIKE I'VE FOUND THE RAT'S NEST!" shouted Lucius in cold amusement. "I wonder if I can serve it up spit roasted."

Sirius dodged a flame spell just as it cause the end of his trousers cuffs and he immediately moved to douse them before he was consumed.

"FUCK!" he hissed still attempting to avoid the onset of spells coming for him as he hid behind James Potter's toppled sofa.

"What's the matter Dog...can't win a fight unless you can strike some one from behind?" asked Lucius evidently embittered by what this spineless coward had done to his younger brother.

"Fuck you Lucius, Snivellus had it coming!" growled the cornered mongrel in now flame baked rags.

"It's a pity Potter isn't going to be joining us." said Lucius with a dark glare. "I shall very much like to become acquainted with the son of a bitch that broke into my office."

"We have no quarrel with you Lucius." replied Sirius attempting to get the older Slytherin wizard to see reason. "Snivellus was just making trouble for James and he wanted to put him in his place is all."

"Put him in his place...?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "You...a poof outcast piece of shit...you have the audacity to break into my business not once but twice and to make matters worse you take it upon yourself to assault my brother and you insist we have no quarrel?"

Infuriated he sent forth another wave of spells in Sirius Black's direction.

"Lucius please...we are family." reasoned Sirius Black. "You're married to my cousin for Merlin's sake."

"Fuck you." growled Lucius still sending off spells in his fury. "Why don't you and your precious Potter try your cheap parlor tricks on me that you used on Severus!?...it's astounding that my wife even has a pathetic worm like you in her bloodline."

"If it wasn't for me Narcissa wouldn't even have been your wife!" shouted Sirius Black in defense of himself.

All spell work ceased at that moment as Lucius Malfoy wanted to ensure he heard the cowardly dog right.

"What did you just say?" he asked with an arched brow.

Sirius Black lifted himself off the floor and raised his hands in the air as he carefully approached the inquisitive Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm telling you the truth cousin, I've even found the two of them fucking at the Hog's Head Inn." continued Sirius. "I put a stop to it as soon as I realized what had been going on."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the mouthy Gryffindor.

"You lie." he hissed ready to spell the coward into oblivion.

"You can view my memories for yourself...and even question Aberforth if you'd like he remembers every face that ever entered his establishment if I do recall." replied Sirius Black.

Lucius had still not been convinced but something about the Gryffindor's conviction gave his doubts in this rather bazaar tale being spun by his wife's unwanted cousin pause.

"Show me." he growled needing to know for sure.

"Gladly." replied Sirius Black approaching the angry wizard in a bid to allow him to extract his memories.

Lucius Malfoy glared rather steadily at the wayward elder cousin of his wife and only son. To say he had been disgusted by the so called wizard was a mere understatement.

Sirius Black stood motionless as Lucius Malfoy extracted the memories he spoke of from his mind. The gray eyed wizard had been dying to know what secrets about his wife this coward held and what made him all the more curious had been Severus Snape's apparent involvement with her.

The swirling images gave way to a figure shielded by the darkness of the night as the tell tale sign of sexual conduct had gotten the probing wizard's attention.

He steeled himself as he watched the figure move intently above another more recognizable one. He had been left speechless as he noted all too familiar silhouette of his own wife at the moment her voice broke into the steady pounding of mattress she shared with the pale wizard cloaked in darkness.

"N...Narcissa..." said the seemingly devastated Lucius Malfoy. "...And...Severus..."

He backed away from Sirius Black unable to fathom what he had just witnessed, not wishing to give the smug Gryffindor shit the satisfaction of seeing him rattled Lucius blasted him into a nearby wall before taking his leave of the Potter Residence.

He recognized the room in which they were sharing and decided he'd seek out more reliable answers before confronting his rather unfaithful wife and former best friend.

Sirius Black struggled to get to his feet. He deliberately made it seem as if Severus Snape and his own dear sweet cousin were having a long standing affair, effectively redirecting Lucius's wrath from himself and James Potter.

A brilliant plan all things considered and it left Snape with one less powerful ally.


	121. Chapter 120:Shades of Black

_**Chapter 120: Shades of Black**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Spare Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he steady rising and falling of the exposed pale chest of the ailing Severus Snape had been a welcome indication of his continued survival following the ambush at the office via an enraged James Potter and Sirius Black. His injuries had been shocking to say the least as she attempted to see to his welfare in the dim light of the bedroom where she and Lucius had placed him last. His muscles rippled with tension and he twitched as he remained unconscious much to Narcissa's dismay. She had seen the effects of such a treacherously dark spell only once before and it had been a clear indication as to whom Severus' attacker had been.

"I am so sorry Severus." she said softly running a warm wet towel along the bloodied wizard. "I should have been more vigilant...I assumed Sirius would steer clear of you in order to protect his little secret...apparently he believed himself to be getting the upper hand...Merlin only knows what he plans to do knowing full well that I intend to inform his precious Potter of his wrong doings."

Severus Snape continued to suffer the effects of the spell the cowardly Gryffindor mongrel had placed upon him in the wake of his fury. Narcissa did her best to see to him as her husband instructed finding it exceedingly difficult to keep her mind on the task at hand all the while reflecting on the last time she spent seeing to the weary wizard's wounds following this terrible spell being used on him.

"Severus." she said softly stroking his sallow pale cheek.

Snape remained unresponsive as she found herself strolling down memory lane.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _Room 5, Hogshead Inn,_ _Hogsmeade_ _Village, Wizarding World...1976..._

 _With trembling hands and tears streaming down her supple pale cheeks,_ _Narcissa_ _Black attempted to see to the welfare of her ailing lover Severus Snape as he lied in the bed where they shared shortly before their romantic evening was spoiled by the appearance of her_ _Gryffindor_ _outcast older cousin, Sirius Black._

 _His muscles rippled and agony continued to spread through his spell battered frame as he gripped the mattress convulsing in the wake of the dark spell's power._

 _"Damn you Sirius." hissed_ _Narcissa_ _still with tears streaming down her face. "Severus you didn't deserve this...and now..."_

 _Thinking quickly she recalled the spell to cancel out another no matter the intensity although she knew the damage would be done once he awoke. The elegant_ _Pureblood_ _witch had given an oath that would make it certain that she would have to inevitably break the heart of the already solitary wizard in a bid to save him from her elder cousin's lies._

" _finite_ _incantatem_ _!" she said focused on ending her lover's suffering._

 _Once the spell ended Snape seemed to relax a bit although the tremors continued. She guessed he would experience some residual muscle weakness and infrequent tremors as he recovered but that was better than being in pain like before._

 _With a soft questing hand, the blue eyed witch looked over the still unconscious Severus Snape as once more tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"I love you so much." she declared despite the fact that he had not heard her. "I hope someday you can forgive me for breaking your heart."_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _The Spare Bedroom,_ _Malfoy_ _Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

The accursed spell came to an end as it had all those years ago leaving Narcissa Malfoy to sigh in relief as Severus Snape continued to lie in bed unconscious following the attack prior to getting brought to Malfoy Manor.

"Severus...?" said Narcissa softly roaming her hands along the ailing wizard's exposed pale chest.

It had been years since she found herself this close to him aside from the brief moment when she confronted him about how he treated her after their romantic entanglement ended. She didn't blame him as much as she blamed her wayward cousin, but his harsh words hurt none the less.

As she watched over the slow breathing wizard, Narcissa noted that a lot about her former lover had changed since she saw him in such a state. Still wiping away the blood from his exposed pale chest, a notion of curiosity it her as she wondered just how much about him had been different since they were mere students at Hogwarts.

Slowly her hands trailed along his muscle ripped chest until she got to the waistline of his trousers. Just as she was about to sate her aforementioned curiosity, a swift pale hand gripped her wrist startling her as she found herself looking into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"You've lost the privilege of being acquainted with my cock when you decided to become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." he growled in annoyance.

Narcissa smirked.

"Finally." she said pleased that he had been well enough to regain consciousness.

Snape had returned her smirk noting how upset his predicament must have made her given their history and the ramifications of their last time he had been in need of her care following her idiotic cousin's magical assault. As with the time before, Sirius Black needed to ambush him in order to get him reduced to such a state, the audacity of the mongrel made the ailing wizard's blood boil even then.

Taking a moment to realize his surroundings, Snape forced himself to sit up causing himself a good deal more pain as he did.

"Slowly...Severus, you're still recovering." said Narcissa not wishing for him to make his condition any worse.

"How did I get here?" he asked narrowing his obsidian gaze at the witch before him. "Where are Potter and your idiot cousin?"

"Lucius brought you here." replied Narcissa with a sigh. "He found you in the office in a pool of your own blood...he went off to confront both Sirius and James Potter."

Snape attempted to get out of bed not wishing to let his brother have all the fun so to speak.

"Then I shall join him." he said only to be forced back onto the bed by the pain he'd been in as well as the attending Narcissa.

"You will do no such thing, least of all until your recovery, Lucius had forbidden you going anywhere without being medically cleared." she said quickly.

Snape smirked once more.

"What makes you think I'll listen to any order he gives?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Don't make me bind you to the bed." said Narcissa narrowing her own blue eyes at him.

"A nice sentiment for old times sake, but Petunia is the only one I'd allow to restrain me to a bed." said Snape with a returned smirk despite his annoyance.

Narcissa shook her head. Apparently age and indifference had not put a damper on his rather unsavory taste in dry humor.

"One can only imagine what that entails." she replied secretly having missed their previous banter before he elected to avoid her at all costs following her choosing to marry Lucius instead of him.

A thought crossed Snape's mind that rendered all forms of jest silent as he once more attempted to get out of bed.

"Severus...I wasn't joking before..." warned Narcissa.

"To hell with jokes...I've got to contact my wife...she's bound to be searching for me and if she ends up at the office with both Potter and Black on the loose." he replied with a very troubled expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"The Floo perhaps we can reach her in time." said Narcissa.

"Perhaps." said Snape climbing out of the bed with Narcissa supporting him as they made their way to the sitting room.

The stakes could not have been higher in this apparent ongoing war with The Marauders and the last thing he needed was for his wife or unborn child to be caught in the cross-fire. Unbeknownst to them...Sirius Black's latest ploy was well on it's way to causing something of a rift in the opposing sides' defenses.


	122. Chapter 121:A Pivotal Confrontation

_**Chapter 121: A Pivotal Confrontation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Let's just get this over with shall we? And for those of you whom have checked out due to the inevitable confrontation...have you not read my other works?}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Old Bar, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **C** hoking down his fifteenth shot of firewhiskey, the embittered Lucius Abraxas Malfoy found himself staring down into the empty glass in silence. The images from Sirius Black's memories of Severus and Narcissa in bed together had been more than enough for him to stand. Against his better judgement, he pursued the invited lead to confirm wither or not the asinine wizard was telling the truth about the sexual relationship between his wife and brother. He had seen for himself that the two of them had rented the upstairs room not far from where he'd been sitting as well as heard the confirmation from the old fossil himself on the identity of his patrons and guests.

"Are you going to order something more or are you just going to take up space?" asked the gruff innkeeper Aberforth in annoyance.

Lucius had been good and drunk by the time he finished off the last shot of firewhiskey and pushed the glass away as he stumbled off the bar stool and onto his feet. His rage had been in rare form but he wished to take it out upon the worthy parties.

At the moment they had been his so called loving wife Narcissa and his soon to be former best friend and younger brother Severus Snape.

The drunken handsome blond wizard had been seething by the time he cleared himself from the flight from Hogsmeade en-route back to Malfoy Manor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy_ _Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy had barely reached the sitting room without causing the ailing wizard any more pain than had been necessary in a bid to reach the floo. There had been no telling what Sirius Black and James Potter had been capable of now that their mutual worlds were crumbling before their very eyes and as the assaults on Harry and Snape himself have proven, desperation breeds stupidity if one is indeed a Gryffindor it seems or at the very least if one is of the Marauders.

Narcissa managed to get Snape toward the floo while she collected the powder and tossed it inside the flames. They had barely turned emerald when the connection to the massive cottage Snape shared with his pregnant wife Petunia and their twin sons and her nephews had gone through properly, when a heavily drunken Lucius Malfoy came storming into the sitting room with his eyes narrowed and fury radiating off him.

"I've only been gone a few hours and already you two are all over each other." he hissed bitterly before charging forward at the unsuspecting duo.

"Lucius?" said Narcissa baffled by her husband's state and fury. "What's gotten into you and what happened with Sirius?"

"I find it quite interesting that you would mention your wayward cousin, considering the news I received upon confronting him." growled Lucius glaring rather murderously at his wife. "And to think I married a whore instead of a lady fit to run a manor."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Narcissa angrily.

"What am I talking about?" asked Lucius turning his glare onto his ailing little brother. "I am talking about you taking Severus' cock behind my back is what I am talking about."

Before Snape could speak on his own behalf, Lucius grabbed him out of Narcissa's hold and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"LUCIUS!" shouted Narcissa stunned by her husband's violent display against Severus of all people. "HE'S ALREADY GREATLY INJURED STOP THIS!"

Lucius ignored his wife noting her concern for Severus Snape as even more irksome than the visions of them together that plagued his drunken rage filled mind.

Severus Snape had been stunned by the raining blows of his elder brother's fists as he attempted to get away from him.

"L-Lucius." he gasped not in the least having the strength to fend for himself following the ambush from Potter and Sirius Black.

"I trusted you Severus...with my family...with my very life and this is how you repay me...by fucking my wife!" growled the enraged handsome blond wizard.

"I didn't touch your wife you drunken fool." growled Snape insulted that Lucius had bothered to think so lowly of him.

"FUCK YOU...AND FUCK YOUR LIES!" shouted Lucius angrily.

He continued to rain heavy blows onto the ailing wizard before Snape managed to summon enough strength to push him away.

As weak as he was, he scrambled to his feet leaning on an armchair for support.

"Lucius stop this madness what the hell has gotten into you!?" asked Narcissa slowly recovering from her shock at the situation.

"You were fucking him!" growled Lucius glaring at the two of them.

"I told you before I didn't touch your wife." replied Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze upon the drunken older wizard. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"More lies." He hissed rushing Snape causing the younger wizard to flip over the armchair where he attempted to get back to his feet.

The enraged drunken wizard caught him by the collar and proceeded to add to his list of facial bruises.

"Lucius...please." pleaded Snape unable to continue to put up a fight against his drunken friend.

Narcissa drew her wand having no choice but hex her husband when he refused to adhere to reason, but before she could cast the stunning spell a violent explosion burst from the fireplace in a haze of black smoke and emerald green embers.

The blast had gotten Snape's undivided attention and his eyes widened as he realized just whom had been responsible for such a display.

"No..." he said ignoring Lucius' hold on his collar. "T-Tuney..."

Before the enraged blond wizard could react any further he was thrown away from the ailing Severus Snape and through the west wall of his manor. Narcissa looked on in absolute shock as her husband and the west half of the sitting room went flying across the grounds as an enraged Petunia Prince stood amid a nearly palpable swirling black burst of magical fury as she narrowed her eyes upon her target.

Severus Snape had collapsed following Lucius Malfoy losing his grip on his collar as Petunia sent him flying across the manor. He knew all too well the damage his wife could inflict if she let her temper get the better of her for long.

Narcissa had not known what to make of the enraged and newly empowered witch whom had blasted not only her drunken husband but the west wing of her home through the once highly envied grounds. A node of panic filled her as she realized the gravity of the situation, Petunia had not taken too kindly to Lucius attacking Severus and what was worse, there was a chance she caught wind of his foolish ramblings shortly before arriving as the floo had been activated before Lucius made himself known.

Snape rolled onto his back trying to gather his strength in a bid to pursue his angry wife before she hurt Lucius beyond repair or worse allowed her fury to kill him in his current ignorant state.

Lucius for his part lied amid the rubble of the west portion of his manor winded by all accounts until a fuming Petunia reached him wrapping her fingers around his throat and much to the shock and horror of Narcissa and Severus both, she lifted the much large wizard off his feet as her eyes dark and unsettling in their malice.

"Tuney." said Snape as he crawled toward her. "Don't hurt him..."

Petunia seemed to ignore him as she continued to strangle Lucius Malfoy whom found himself struggling as Severus had been in his grasp.

Sensing her husband might very well be killed, Narcissa drew her wand aiming it at Petunia. Snape noted her attempt and shook his head.

"D-Don't provoke her further." he hissed getting to his feet due to sheer will. "I will reason with her."

"Severus this isn't..." began Narcissa.

"Go back to the manor I will deal with my wife." replied Snape in a stern tone.

The Potions Master made his way toward Petunia in a desperate bid to quell her raging temper. The swirling black clouds of magic cracked and sizzled around her as her fury seemed to increase. Her long dark hair had been at her shoulders blowing in the wake of the furious wind her magic created.

"She's an Obscurial." said Narcissa observing the strange magic Petunia had been capable of.

"No." replied Snape still making his way toward his wife. "She can control it...this is her power unchecked when she is furious."

Petunia had indeed been furious as she glared at the struggling Lucius Malfoy held tightly within her surprisingly lethal grasp. The condition her husband had been in had only made her temper worse as a result.

Snape managed to stand before her despite the amount of pain he'd been in and the blood trickling down his face.

"Tuney please...put Lucius down...he is a drunken fool and a prat but he is still my brother he made a mistake...he doesn't deserve death for it." explained Snape. "Let Narcissa handle him...we should be getting home you need your rest."

"He should never have attacked you in the first place." growled Petunia her voice sounding as if it had been carried away and wrapped up in the wind magic radiating around her.

"This wasn't his doing." admitted Snape. "He brought me here after a run in with Potter."

"Only to attack you himself given your condition." growled the enraged witch once more.

"Let him go love..." pleaded Snape feeling more than one onset of pain from his injuries. "For me...let him live to regret his stupidity."

Petunia glared at Lucius whom had been a good deal terrified due to the ordeal.

"Never touch him again." she warned in a dangerous tone.

She tossed him to the ground and turned her attention to her ailing husband.

"Severus." she said as the hostile magic disappeared and she took into account just how ill her husband had been.

"I wish to...return home." said Snape sounding quite exhausted.

Petunia made her way over to him running her hand along his sallow pale cheek and wiping away the blood left form his series scuffles that evening.

"Let's get you home." she said softly as tears began to stream down her own supple cheeks.

Both Snape and Petunia left Malfoy Manor and Lucius to Narcissa whom had approached her husband with her arms folded across her chest.

The drunken wizard lied on his back with his eyes closed reflecting briefly on his brush with death at the hands of an immensely powerful witch that just so happened to have been married to his little brother. When he opened his eyes he found himself alone with yet another immensely powerful witch with whom he had himself married.

"A whore am I Lucius?" asked Narcissa with her blue eyes narrowed at him in rage.

"Oh fuck." he muttered wishing that Snape allowed Petunia to kill him before Narcissa got her say in what to do with him.


	123. Chapter 122:Close Comforts

**_Chapter 122: Close Comforts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **T** here was little but silence between them as Petunia Evans lead her injured husband through their recently purchased cottage in North Point Scotland until they reached their shared bedroom. Snape barely managed to make it inside due to the pain from not only the attack by Potter and Sirius Black but his own brother's idiocy following the event at the office. Petunia had been more than a bit flustered with the attacks on her loved ones and as such made it a point to deal with her husband's attackers herself.

Snape made it to the edge of their shared bed as his wife helped him undress noting the bandages Narcissa had been kind enough to administer while cleaning him up after the attack by Potter and her wayward cousin Sirius Black.

"He's bloody fortunate that you love him Severus." said Petunia noting the blood trickling down from her husband's broken nose.

"Tuney." said Snape knowing full well that she was speaking of Lucius.

"I mean the nerve of that man trying to bring you to harm after everything you've been through together." said the annoyed witch turning her attention to cleaning the blood off his sallow pale face via a swiftly summoned cloth.

"He's drunk and utterly stupid." replied Snape with a smirk.

"I think it was more than that." she replied meeting her husband's eyes with a rather serious expression. "Like he had a reason to be jealous...I've never truly been a fan of the company you keep Severus but I know for a fact that a man like Lucius wouldn't attack you without good reason."

Snape sighed wondering when this discussion would get under way, he had not known how much she overheard before entering Malfoy Manor via the floo network but she was more than well informed it seemed.

"Tuney..." he began.

"So it was she that broke your heart that day and caused you to drown your sorrows in drink." said Petunia as if she had not been surprised in the least. "I can't say for sure if I wish her harm or the warmest thank you."

Snape arched a brow at this.

He and his wife had talked at great length about his former girlfriend yet he had never once given her name. After meeting Narcissa and Lucius for the first time, she had initially believed the elegant witch to have been one of the most beautiful women she had ever known and the occasional silent looks she cast in Severus' rather oblivious direction had not gone unnoticed by her in the least despite her never having cause to bring it to her husband's attention.

"I..." he began feeling a bit ashamed of his past encounters with his brother's wife.

Petunia sighed knowing all too well his feelings concerning his former relationships.

"I knew you weren't a monk when we got together Severus...as I recall you had a good deal of experience before that night at your parent's house." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek as he looked up at her. "I don't care if you have history with my sister or Narcissa Malfoy, all that matters is that you love me and our children just as you always have."

Snape sighed taking a moment to enjoy his wife's careful touch against his bruised flesh. He had no intention of rehashing the past with Petunia or anyone but it was strange to note her suspicions after all these years.

"I do love you, witch." he said meeting her gaze. "I have always loved you...even when you merely thought of me as a horrible boy that knew nothing of fashion sense."

It was Petunia's turn to sigh this time as she urged her ailing husband further into bed undressing him the rest of the way via magic until he was down to his boxer shorts and bandages.

"At least Narcissa saw fit to clean you up." she said grateful for the assistance.

Snape leaned back against the plush pillows of his rather soft bed wincing in reaction of the continued muscle tremors as a result of Sirius Black's attack.

"Severus?" questioned Petunia looking upon him with a good deal of concern.

"I...I'm alright Tuney." he grunted. "It just takes time for the spasms to cease it seems."

"What the hell kind of spell is this?" she asked not at all pleased with it's effects on her husband.

"I...I heard it was something like dark magic very old an for the large part forgotten among those of the wizarding world." replied Snape gripping the bed as his fists clenched in the wake of another tremor. "Fuck..."

Petunia couldn't stand to see Severus in pain and vowed vengeance upon whomever had been fool enough to cause it in the first place.

"Is this how Lucius treats his friends?" she asked wishing to get to the bottom of whom had dared harm her husband in this way.

"N-Not Lucius...he would never...Black...Sirius Black is fond of this particular spell." replied Snape gritting his teeth in reaction to another muscle spasm.

"Severus you can't keep on like this...there's got to be some cure or potion..." began Petunia.

"Narcissa already attempted to ease them through those means...I'll have to ride this out until my body settles from the spells effects." replied Snape doing his best to meet his concerned wife's eyes. "You being here is more than enough...co-comfort."

Petunia climbed into bed beside him despite being upset about his current condition.

Once more she found herself stroking his sallow pale cheek.

"Severus..." she said unable to hold off the silent tears that began to stream down her supple cheeks. "You don't deserve this."

"It's...fine...I can...I can take it...so long as I...I have you...Tuney." he said meeting her gaze. "I...I just need you.."

"Shhhh." replied Petunia putting a finger to his pale lips. "You have me Severus...and our children."

Snape felt his body had been unable to last due to the increased notion of pain and it wasn't too long before he lost consciousness following his comfort in the knowledge that he had been home once again and that his wife Petunia had been by his side.


	124. Chapter 123:The Formidable One

**_Chapter 123: The Formidable One_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World...(1980)_

 ** _D_** _ark shadows had been all around from the looming industrial aged buildings to the strange figures in patchwork attire ranging in colors from eerie black to soulless gray as entire husks of wizarding citizens prone to less savory means of securing a living as well as dwelling in less than homely places prowled the infamous Knockturn Alley. Despite the intimidating appearance and menacing reputation, Petunia Evans-Prince had been determined to venture into the belly of the beast so to speak as she moved briskly about the puddle soaked cobble stone street in a bid to locate her wayward drunkard of a husband Severus Snape._

 _The two of them had been married ever since he returned from his three year journey to become a Potions Master and had enjoyed a good first year of their marriage until the pressures of marital life in the wake of a resent string of unemployment and failed dealings got the better of the younger Severus whom had been quite upset about not being able to provide for his new wife in the least despite his tendency to take on odd jobs within the muggle and wizarding worlds to bring in money._

 _He refused to sit idly by and allow Petunia to support them with her typing position at Grunnings while he wallowed in relative failure. Following a rather tragic set of circumstances, Severus took off for Knockturn Alley about a week prior leaving Petunia with questions in the wake of her husband's bitterness and hurt feelings._

 _The inquisitive witch noted his rather frequent tendency to come home drunk and heavily bruised although he dismissed her concerns and usually passed out before they even had what one would consider to be a proper discussion. Her suspicions had lead her to this moment where she had taken to stalking about in the dead of night just to see where he'd go every day when not working odd jobs for so little pay or drinking half his wages in some forgotten pub on the back end of nowhere._

 _Severus had been alerted to the fact that he was being followed but kept his attention on the task at hand. He met with Ivan Karkaroff as always and arranged a private bout in his inn, it was the best means of securing an income when jobs were scarce and his resources were tapped. Brewing illegal potions and competing in fisticuffs bouts were quite illegal but it meant he had a means of providing for his wife unlike his own useless half wit muggle father whom mostly spent Eileen's wages on drink and preferred to use his fists on his wife and son as a pastime._

 _"It's good to see you again Brother Severus." said Igor Karkaroff, the now massively tall and incredibly muscular son of Ivan Karkaroff._

 _"Igor." said Severus Snape with something of a smirk filed across his sallow pale face._

 _The two wizards shook hands in greeting, a sight that unnerved Petunia as she witnessed it from the shadows. She had no idea why her husband had been in a seedy place like this one let alone why he had associated with the likes of a man like Igor Karkaroff but she had not liked it, not in the least._

 _Just before Severus stepped inside the pub, he stopped dead in his tracks knowing all too well whom had been tailing him as he moved about the unsavory alley._

 _"You shouldn't be here Petunia." he said in a rather emotionless tone._

 _Having been found out, although not in the least surprised, Petunia moved from the shadows coming face to face with her wayward husband for the first time in weeks since their conflicting schedules and apparent avoidance of each other had taken it's toll._

 _"Neither should you Severus." replied the rather determined witch._

 _"Go home." he instructed her._

 _"Not without you." she replied._

 _"I am not in the mood to argue witch, this place is dangerous as it is in the light of day is even more so at night." said Severus showing for the first time that he had been none too thrilled about her journeying to Knockturn Alley._

 _"I am not in the least for an argument with you either but there is no way I am leaving while you do heaven knows what in this godawful place." insisted Petunia._

 _Severus stepped away from the inn and approached his wife._

 _"For the last time witch go home." he said feeling his annoyance as it crept to the surface._

 _"Do you think what happened to our child is any easier on me than it is for you?" asked Petunia not intimidated by his bravado even in this place. "Sooner or later you are going to have to face the truth of what happened."_

 _"Petunia..." began Severus only to be cut off by his wife._

 _"I'm sick to death of all of this!" said Petunia making something of a scene despite her husband's attempts to quell it. "You're drinking entirely too much and always coming home beaten and battered...what in heaven's name are you doing to yourself..."_

 _"I told you to go home!" growled Severus narrowing his eyes at his wife. "This isn't a place for you."_

 _"Nor is it for you...but if it's good enough a hole for you to crawl into then it is for me as well." replied Petunia not in the least willing to give an inch in this seemingly one sided discussion. "Severus, we lost our child..."_

 _"I don't want to discuss this." he growled once more in annoyance. "Stop this...dramatic show you are putting on and go home."_

 _"No." said Petunia firmly narrowing her dark gaze upon her husband. "If this is the way it's going to be...if you need an excuse to hit rock bottom than I may as well join you."_

 _"Petunia..." said Severus not in the least thrilled by her words._

 _"I lost my child too Severus and if we are going to be passing about blame...why not allow me to blame myself as you have so obviously intended to blame yourself." continued Petunia. "Don't you think that it hurts me just as much as it hurts you to know that I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted more than anything and that my own sister had the opportunity to do so and squandered it like she always seems to do anything decent in her life..."_

 _Severus noted the tears streaming down his wife's cheeks. He had been so caught up in running from his own pain and contemplating his own failures that he failed to see how much his wife had been hurting. It was yet another thing to add to his list of things he had been powerless to prevent._

 _"What do you want from me Tuney?" he asked finally._

 _"I want you to be honest with me." said Petunia firmly. "I want you to stop all of this cowardice and trying to push me away...I am not going anywhere Severus...that's the point of marriage...I knew about your flaws for years and I still agreed to become your wife despite them because I know you are a good man even if you refuse to believe it and you do deserve happiness no matter how many people say otherwise."_

 _Severus found himself smirking as he looked upon the formidable woman before him. She challenged him like no one else and called him out when it needed to be done despite his stubborn nature._

 _"Isn't that precious." said the voice of a random dark witch whom had taken to eavesdropping on their conversation. "Sadly, the way I see it...neither of you belong here."_

 _Severus had been about to turn his wand on the strange witch when Petunia stepped in front of him._

 _"I suggest you crawl back into whatever crevice in either one of these rundown buildings that you came from." said Petunia with a dangerous tone in her voice as she spoke._

 _The dark witch didn't seem all that impressed._

 _"An' if I don't feel like it?" she taunted the new arrival as if she had not a care in the world._

 _Petunia had been more than out of place in this strange alley seeping in seedy darkness and misery despite her feelings at the moment and her determination to get through to her idiotic husband._

 _"Then you will regret getting on my bad side." replied Petunia not in the least intimidated by the witch or this place._

 _Severus had been about to intervene when Petunia gave him a look...her expression had been one of serious note that stopped him dead in his tracks. Her piercing gaze drifted back to her target._

 _"I think I'll take my chances with the likes of you...stumbling about in the dark without a sense of direction...just the kind of victim I like." taunted the dark witch._

 _Petunia said nothing as she simply glared at the witch across from her draped from head to toe in shoddy black and gray rags that passed for clothing and her hair long gray strands simply hanging from atop her head like that of a crow's nest tangled and matted as it were beneath the self made scarf wrapped her head to stave off the cold._

 _Patches and soiled splotches had been all about her ill fitting attire. As she stood in contrast to the muggle dressed newly discovered muggle-born witch wearing pastels with her keen grooming. Her wedding ring and any jewelry she managed to scrape together enough coin to purchase present on her person and to those whom had known so little about her made her ripe for the picking in terms of personal gain in a seedy place such as this._

 _The emboldened dark witch attempted to draw her wand and found herself thrown into a series of buildings by a burst of magic from a wand-less Petunia Evans-Prince, who's eyes glowed rather strangely in reflection of her rage. The dark witch aimed at doing her in and stealing her perceived valuables stood no chance as Petunia ensured she could not get up to counter-attack._

 _Severus Snape stood in awe of his formidable wife relishing in the fact that she'd been just as deadly as he was in a place like this._

 _Petunia turned her attention to her wayward husband as if the minor altercation had not even occurred to begin with._

 _"Coming Severus?" she asked with an arched brow._

 _Severus nodded accompanying his wife back to their flat in London knowing all too well what kind of woman Petunia could be when provoked._


	125. Chapter 124:Brotherly Bonds

**_Chapter 124: Brotherly Bonds_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he slight shifting of weight had been quite uncomfortable despite Snape's tendency to reach of his pregnant wife during slumber out of habit. Petunia rested beside him as he clung to her his body still suffering minor tremors due to having been under Sirius' Black's vicious dark spell for long. He had not wanted his wife nor Narcissa to know that his bones felt as if they had been on fire and every muscles twisted and tightened in the wake of his body's natural impulse to seek protection from harm via the fetal position which only made the pain worse. Sleeping it off too some of the edge off, but awakening made him feel stiff and he ached all over despite it being considerably less painful than the previous night.

The slumbering witch and wizard had awoken simultaneously to the sound of knocking coming from their front door. Prone to habit, Snape attempted to get out of bed to answer it before the noise disturbed his slumbering wife's rest. Unfortunately, his attempt was both thwarted by the onset of stiffness and his wife awakening at the same moment to usher him back down against the mattress and the plush pillows that surrounded them.

"You need to rest Severus." she said in a rather stern tone.

"So do you." he replied alluding to her pregnancy.

"Answering the door this one time isn't going to do any harm." said Petunia as she kissed him on the lips before making her way to the wardrobe to throw on her bathrobe and greet their new visitor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Sitting Room, Massive Cottage, North Point Scotland, Wizarding World...

Petunia had been none too thrilled to see a rather humble looking and heavily bruised Lucius Abraxas Malfoy standing on her doorstep when she opened the door. She narrowed her darkened gaze at the seemingly sorrowful wizard before attempting to slam the door in his face.

"W-What...Petunia...I know what you must think of me..." he began obviously wishing to make amends with Severus.

"Oh you haven't the faintest clue of what I think of you." growled Petunia with her eyes still narrowed as she noted his hand blocking her from closing the door.

"Look you can kick my arse some more if you'd like, but let me see him." said Lucius sounding almost desperate.

Petunia had been about to tell him where he can take his groveling when Snape appeared in the sitting room having heard Lucius' voice he had to see what his wayward friend had stopped by to say.

"Let him in Tuney." he said in a stern tone of his own.

Lucius seemed grateful when Severus intervened just before Petunia attempted to shut him out again and stepped inside despite the rather formidable Mrs. Prince glaring at him murderously.

"S-Severus...thank you for allowing me to..." began Lucius as he stepped inside.

The handsome blond wizard had not been able to finish his sentence due to Severus Snape sending him to the floor with a rather solid haymaker punch to the jaw effectively breaking it in the process. Even Petunia had not seen the attack coming as she looked on in shock. Lucius scrambled to his feet nursing his jaw as he narrowed his gray eyes at his little brother.

"Really Severus...my bloody jaw?" he growled in annoyance still nursing the wound.

"I'd say it's just deserts given what you did to my blasted nose." replied Snape with not an ounce of sympathy.

"Vindictive little shit." grumbled the handsome blond setting his jaw back in place and wincing from the sound as it continued to swell.

"Pompous arsehole." replied Snape.

"So does this make us even then?" asked Lucius with an arched brow.

"That depends." replied The raven haired wizard gripping his armchair in an attempt to keep his balance after over exhorting himself just to punish his idiotic older brother. "What did Narcissa do to you?"

Lucius seemed to take on an even more ghastly pale color at the mention of his wife's name. Snape smirked rather happily having taken the moment to pluck the nightmarish images from the handsome blond wizard's mind amused at the lengths the elegant lady of the manor had gone to, exact revenge.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." said Lucius seeming fearful.

His distress seemed good enough for Petunia as she left the two wizard's alone and headed into the kitchen in a bid to prepare breakfast.

Snape sat down in his armchair as Lucius collapsed onto the sofa.

"Narcissia must have been quite busy whipping you into shape." joked Snape knowing full well what happened to Lucius once he and Petunia left Malfoy Manor.

"Severus please...haven't I suffered enough?" groaned Lucius as if the reference pained him. "She's a bloody mad woman..."

"It's not as if you didn't deserve it." replied Snape still amused.

"It's like that is it?" asked Lucius narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. "I can't wait until Petunia finds fault with you."

"Not going to happen." replied Snape with an arrogant smirk. "Unlike you I am not stupid enough to go poking a hornet's nest."

"Please don't say hornets." whimpered Lucius seeming to cower at the mention of the word.

"She used the hornet's spell did she?" said Snape still apparently amused by his brother's suffering.

"Let's just say I won't be calling her out of her name any time soon...at least not within earshot." replied Lucius trying his best not to reflect. "She's even more bloody vindictive than you old sod."

Taking a moment, Lucius fished into his coat pocket and dropped a contract onto the table. Snape eyed it with interest before looking up at Lucius.

"We've made quite a considerable return with the newest shipping contract and the latest potion you've developed...I figured you'd want to be at the helm in terms of our next means of expansion." he said reverting to speaking of business.

"The same terms apply I take it." said Snape meeting his eyes.

"No..." replied Lucius. "This time round you get the 50% bonus for securing the contract."

"Narcissa made you forfeit your share?" asked Snape eyeing Lucius suspiciously.

"In a manner of speaking." replied the handsome blond wizard. "Look...I apologize for my idiotic behavior the other night...I shouldn't have been so fool enough to listen to anything a lying mutt had to say without at least speaking to you and Narcissa bout it."

"So she's told you has she?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"In a manner of speaking." admitted the handsome blond wizard. "Of course the more I thought about it and the images replayed in my mind, I wasn't exactly pissed that you bedded Narcissa before I could...hell I use to encourage you to do shit like that all the time...I suppose it was more missed opportunity that pissed me off..."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Still a lecherous bastard." he said in amusement.

"Did you expect anything less?" asked Lucius with an arched brow of his own. "And by the way from the looks of your technique in the visions you've improved significantly under my tutelage...no doubt Petunia benefits greatly from my words of wisdom."

"Go home you deranged perverted sod." said Snape not wishing to discuss the ramifications of his sexual education with Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey I can be proud of my little brother." said the handsome blond wizard.

He got up off the sofa and walked over toward Snape. The smiling wizard tussled the younger Potions Master's raven hair much as he had when they were children.

"If I run into the mutt, I'll be sure and break at least two of his legs for you." said Lucius taking his leave.

"Not if I get to him first." replied Snape.

"Game on then Little brother." replied Lucius. "I'm leaving now Petunia...you can stop training your wand on me."

Petunia Evans-Prince ventured from the kitchen rolling her eyes at the handsome blond wizard whom had boldly blown her a kiss before venturing out the front door, his amends made and business concluded for the day.

Snape smirked noting how much Lucius annoyed his wife.

"For the life of me I will never know what any of you see in that unconscionable man." said Petunia making her way over to Snape as he continued to sit in his armchair.

"I suppose he's an acquired taste." replied Snape pulling her into his lap despite the residual effects of Sirius Black's spell still lingering.

"He does seem to care a great deal for you despite his tomfoolery." said Petunia observing their relationship from afar. "And you care for him as well."

"Mmmmm...not as much as I care for you." replied Snape kissing Petunia on the lips and running his calloused pale hands along her thighs.

"You'd better stop that." replied Petunia smacking his hand as he trailed it between her legs. "You are still an injured man...are you trying to risk causing yourself more pain."

"You know what they say about risk and rewards." replied Snape still kissing his wife as his apparent onset of arousal took precedence even over the effects of a dark curse.

"You are such a horrid boy." replied Petunia returning his kisses as she began to lose herself in the wake of his intimate touch.

"Always." replied Snape gripping her tighter.

It seemed that not even Sirius Black's cowardice could quell his unyielding desire for his pregnant wife.


	126. Chapter 125:Plots And Promises

**_Chapter 125: Plots And Promises_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been awhile due to internet difficulties, but the matter's been sorted...and without further adue...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, Wizarding World..._

 **S** irius Black paced the floor checking and rechecking James Potter's wounds. He had applied every healing spell he could think of but the bleeding was still occurring. Frantic about what to do for his still ailing friend, the formerly charming Gryffindor Wizard had been about to make his way back to the office where he had last seen Severus Snape when the door to the house crashed open once more, trembling as he half expected Lucius Malfoy to come bursting through to finished what he began not too long ago, the nervous wizard found himself staring into the rather cold eyes of his youngest cousin.

"Surprised to see me, Siri?" asked Narcissa Malfoy as she moved about the sorry excuse for a home that James Potter shared formerly with his wife Lily and their two sons.

"C-Cissy." said Sirius more nervous than when Lucius appeared.

Narcissa said very little and gave no indication of her seemingly unyielding rage, but she moved about the debris all the while noting with her rather critical eye, the sad status of this once well kept home.

"Surely you intend to do more than stand there with your mouth hanging open?" asked the lady of Malfoy Manor with a chilling calm tone that further unnerved her cousin. "You might catch flies."

"C-Cissy..." said Sirius Black still stunned by her appearance, at the Potter household no less.

"James is well I take it?" asked Narcissa as if she had not a single clue as to the reason her older cousin had been so shaken when faced with her presence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius narrowing his eyes at his younger cousin once he was able to find his backbone.

"Nothing much." replied Narcissa in something of a bored tone. "I was merely looking to ask about the latest incident at the office and as luck would have it, this was among the rubble left behind in what appeared to have been a scuffle."

Sirius Black's eyes widened as he noted the expense parchment he had kept in his back pocket pertaining to his seedy dealings with James Potter's coin.

"W-W-where did you get that?" asked Sirius even more unnerved than before.

Narcissa smirked, a cold and unseemly smirk if one were to be so bold as to actively describe it.

"As I've said...dear sweet cousin...it was simply lying about in the rubble from the office." she said fiddling with the parchment as if it were a mere shopping list. "I figured I'd return it to you so I stopped by that hovel you call a home and didn't find you there so I simply guessed as to where you'd be and here we are."

Sirius had not known what to say, his cousin had him dead to rights, if she so chose to inform James of his true dealings and the reason for the lack of coin their relationship even as friends would be in ruins let alone his quiet pining for anything more.

"C-Cissy...please." he pleaded hoping to appeal to her sense of mercy.

Narcissa had been well aware of her cousin's little ploy concerning her husband and even more privy to the fact that he had no confirmation on whither or not Lucius had chosen to act on that newly imparted information.

She was no fool and now with irrefutable proof on her part of Sirius' wrong-doings against Potter in her grasp, she had him right where she wanted him.

"I suppose the proper thing to do should be for me to hold onto it." said Narcissa with the same bored expression. "But then what damage could a little slip of parchment capable of doing?"

Sirius arched a brow worried for good reason about how his cousin intended to destroy him. With a ruthless member of the Black wizarding family there was never of question of their perceived enemy coming to harm when being placed in their cross-hairs, but when they chose to act, which was usually without warning and at the most critical moment to deal out irreparable damage.

"Cissy..." said Sirius visibly disarmed as his wide dark eyes focused on the parchment.

Narcissa smirked before rolling back up the parchment and tossing it to the trembling dog.

"Do take care not to leave such incriminating things around...one might just get the impression that you wish your dirty little secrets to become public news." she said in the same bored tone.

Sirius scrambled to catch the parchment as Narcissa took her leave of him as quickly as she had appeared leaving her cousin to wonder just what it had been that she was up to. She had given him back the parchment when she could have so easily used it to drive a wedge between himself and James Potter.

"What are you up to Cissy?" asked Sirius to himself as he tried to figure out what wheels had been turning in his very Slytherin younger cousin's mind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _Random Street Corner, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy smirked as she made her way toward Malfoy Manor. She had Sirius Black exactly where she wanted him and the false sense of security he was feeling at having his parchment returned to him was all going according to her plan. She had been more than happy to destroy his relationship with James Potter as he had already given her full leverage when he exposed her past with Severus Snape to her husband Lucius behind her back.

Unfortunately for Sirius, Lucius was more enraged by the fact that he didn't get to witness the rather spirited teenage couplings of herself and Severus Snape before they were wed to their respective spouses. The handsome blond wizard had even expressed the missed opportunity to share a bed with the both of them even once before they were all entered into serious relationships. Narcissa shook her head at her husband's reasoning for his attack on his dearest friend as she returned the favor in the form of a rather prickly magical whip across his rather perfect pale backside.

Sirius Black's hasty decision to use the only leverage he had over his less than thrilled younger cousin had cost him dearly in the battle of wits, a fact that she noted was possibly due to him having been a Gryffindor as a true Slytherin would not have been so idiotic as to give power to any opponent no matter the leverage.

Narcissa fully intended to expose her cousin's dealings to James and Lily Potter both and she had chosen to do it a time where it would do the most harm to his and their so called "friendship", a fitting means of vengeance if ever there was one.

With a clap of thunder resounding in the distance, Narcissa Malfoy made her way home.


	127. Chapter 126:The Perks Of A Peaceful Con

**_Chapter 126: The Perks Of A Peaceful Connection_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Massive Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he rapid beating of the thick oak wood headboard that lined the master bed had been quite loud as Petunia Evans-Prince towered above her groaning husband. Snape's large calloused pale hands moved along her hips and thighs both giving her support with each of his deep upward thrusts and allowed him to obtain some measure of control despite her being above him. Petunia had been quite winded as her long brown hair draped her sweat slick shoulders and her breasts dangled before her seemingly mesmerized husband as he suckled one while pumping his hips in reaction to her riding him.

"YESSSSS!" hissed Snape enjoying the sensation of his wife's warmth enveloping his enormous pulsing appendage.

"I love you." said Petunia running her own hands along the equally sweat slick pale wizard's battle scarred chest.

"I...I love you too." he replied despite the difficulty of speaking when his mind had been so clouded via lust.

He couldn't get enough of her well timed and passion driven movements as he gripped her hips harder seemingly lost in the daze the overwhelming sensations of pleasure created as they continued with their act.

"S-SEVERUS!" shouted Petunia feeling her husband's cock fill her aching body to the brim and then some.

Each thrust brought with it more pleasure for the both of them and the heat between them only intensified.

"Tuney..." groaned Snape losing himself in the feel of his wife's warmth.

It never ceased to amaze him how intense sex had been as far as Petunia had been concerned. From the first moment he took her, he had been unable to fathom her prowess in bed. She had always been a good girl despite her bold demeanor and a woman that knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

An intense wave of pleasure filled Petunia as she closed her eyes tight gripping her husband in the same fashion as she found herself given to said wave screaming out as it passed through her causing her to tremble and collapse onto his chest. Snape grunted feeling her squeeze him tightly from the inside as he continued to thrust upward in a bid to keep her pleasure going.

"F-F-Fuckkkkk" hissed Snape feeling her warmth clamp down on his cock. "Tuney..."

All traces of his apparent injury had been a thing of the past as Petunia continued to rest her head against his chest as he began to increase his pace lifting her body via his powerful movements.

Still reeling from having been through such an intense release, the current Mrs. Prince attempted to catch her breath despite her body appearing boneless as her husband continued to please her in the worst way.

"Oh...oh...Severus...oh..." she whimpered feeling him some how sinking deeper into her warm depths.

"S...Severus the baby..." she reminded him knowing how easily he could get carried away when sating his lust.

At the mention of this, Snape suddenly thrust once more before tension locked his body in place and the tell tale pulsing of his cock signaled the end of their act and then some.

Petunia couldn't help herself as another wave of pleasure caused her to scream out loud as her body grew tense in it's own right and another powerful release from her husband began to coat her already occupied womb.

Snape had been panting as hard as Petunia when their act came to an end. She collapsed onto him, weak and winded as he always seemed to get when he'd been above her.

Despite the need to catch her breath, the latent witch wished to show her gratitude for such a pleasurable experience, Snape found himself enveloped in a series of heated and grateful kisses as he attempted to recover from his lack of energy. It wasn't long before the overheated couple drifted off into a contented forceful slumber.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _Some Hours Later..._

With Lucius gone, Petunia Evans-Prince had apparently begun to settle down in terms of her ever growing temper given the consecutive attacks upon her ailing husband Severus. The Potions Master had been asleep beside her in their shared bed as if the past several hours of agony had never occurred at all. The contemplating latent witch sighed as she looked him over, the jarring injuries that lined his body had been well and truly gone, but she knew there would be some residual muscle aches given how long he had to suffer and of course new scars to fret over once everything had been said and done.

In the silence of the early morning, Petunia found herself more interested in examining her husband than sleeping. He had gone through quite enough already in the past and the last thing they all needed was to be dragged back into feuding with Lily and her ridiculous husband James Potter.

The twins were getting more adept at magic and Silas had apparently inherited his father's protective streak. Both Lyell and Harry had already been traumatized enough by James Potter's idiocy and there was no way she was going to stand for her unborn child being subjected to it as well.

Despite her concerns, Snape seemed to be doing just fine after a good nap following everything that occurred due to Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. He knew his wife all too well in the fact that she never ceased to fret over his condition especially when it came to physical injuries. He suspected that she'd been relieving the horrors of their past entanglements with the more malicious associations and he knew it wasn't good for either of them to dwell on it.

"Tuney." said Snape still with his eyes closed.

The expecting latent witch sighed running her hand along the semi-sleeping wizard's sallow pale cheek.

"I was wondering when you'd awaken." she said treating him to a series of slow kisses.

"I'm sure you were." he replied returning her kisses as he moved his hand across her belly. "And how is my little one this morning?"

Petunia smiled pleased that he had recovered so well.

"Just fine now that you are awake, I can't tell you how many times I've endured waves of nausea when fretting over you." she said.

"The boys are due back later today." said Snape sitting up and resting his back against the headboard.

"Are you in any condition to retrieve them?" asked Petunia with an arched brow.

Snape arched a brow at her.

"Of course I'll be retrieving them." he said almost annoyed at having been asked such a question.

"Keep calm Severus I was merely asking if you were feeling up to venturing out to get them." replied Petunia.

Snape sighed.

He had been on the cusp of a foul mood ever since being ambushed by Potter and Sirius Black in his office. Petunia was merely being concerned for him and he had a hard time coming to terms with his recent encounters with the past.

"I...I apologize." he said kissing her hand. "I am just a bit..."

Petunia treated him to an understanding nod as she kissed him once more before clasping his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." she said meaningfully, "It's just...having to endure that all over again..."

Snape kissed her cutting off the remainder of her words.

"It's alright." he said changing the subject. "Any ideas for breakfast?"

Petunia smirked still amazed at how a man as lean in build as Severus Snape could have such a fixation on food.

"As a matter of fact, I have quite a few." she replied.

Snape smirked having no doubt that she did as his stomach began to rumble. He had been looking forward to whatever she could conjure following their rather strenuous slipped out of bed and into her bathrobe before she headed toward the kitchen with the ideas on what she wanted to prepare already swirling in her mind.

The spent wizard lied back down, resting his head against the plush pillows he hadn't managed to do away with while engaging his pregnant wife. He decided that another short nap would be good enough to pass the time while she did all the required cooking and closed his eyes once more.


	128. Chapter 127:The Benefits Of Personal Ti

**_Chapter 127: The Benefits Of Personal Time_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while, but this song was inspiring...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"Somebody told me...There'd be trouble at home...'Cause we never talk a lot...When we spend time alone...So how are we supposed to know...Know when something is wrong...Well, we've got a way to communicate...It keeps a happy home...And no one does it like me...And no one but you...Has that kind of whip appeal on me...Keep on whippin' on me...Work it on me...Whip all your sweet sweet lovin' on me...And it's better than words...It's the strangest kind of relationship...Oh, but, 'cause it always works...And no one does it like me...And no one but you...Has that kind of whip appeal now work it on me..."}Whip Appeal, Babyface_**

 _The Kitchen, Massive Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **P** etunia had been quite content making breakfast and getting the house ready for when the boys arrived from school later that day. Her mind had been quite cluttered with various wandering thoughts from the next idiotic display on behalf of the wretched James Potter and Sirius Black to her insane sister being released to torment them again. The upcoming school year for Harry to attend Hogwarts and Severus to begin teaching wasn't to far from beginning and then there was the strange need for various secrets of the past that keep festering until they spill into their very lives in the here and now.

Gripping one of the large pots she washed nearly twenty times that morning, Petunia Evans-Prince found herself becoming overwhelmed with a good deal of worries that didn't seem to let up. She had loved Severus Snape ever since she'd been a clueless girl of eleven and destined to be parted from him in those days due to her lack of magical abilities during that time. She had not said it out loud or gave any indication, but finding out that Narcissa Malfoy of all people had been the love of the rather brilliant wizard's life prior to him reconnecting with her in the past

.Petunia sighed letting the truth of the matter soak in.

Severus had been in love with his brother's wife and the mother of his godson.

She had something of an inkling when noticing the way Narcissa looked at him over the years. At first she had thought nothing of it, but the implication had been much too detailed to ignore.

 _She was still very much in love with him_ , and if Sirius Black had not blackmailed her, perhaps she would have been the one married to Severus and baring his children.

Petunia had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had forgotten about the teapot she left boiling long past time to heat the tea. The whistling had apparently gotten Snape's attention as he rushed out of the bedroom dressed in only his ebony trousers as he looked around curious as to what had been the reason his wife had forgotten something so trivial.

"Tuney?" he said with an arched brow. "Are you alright?"

Petunia didn't wish to look upon him, the images of him and Narcissa together continued to plague her mind despite her best efforts to quell them.

"I'm fine Severus...shouldn't you be getting ready to go get the boys?" she said deflecting as best she knew how.

Snape had not been a fool by any means. He noticed her reluctance to look upon him and the strange way she gripped the pot she'd been washing. He had been quite sure it was clean by now but said nothing as he made his way toward the rather hostile seeming latent witch.

Petunia grew tense the moment she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers at the kitchen sink.

"S-Severus..." she began unsure of what to make of what he was attempting to accomplish at this moment.

"For Merlin's sake witch, let me put your mind at ease." he said in a rather serious tone. "What happened between Narcissa and I was a foolish endeavor when we were clueless teenagers, she chose in the end to marry Lucius and give him a son."

Petunia hated that he could enter her mind so easily.

"You promised you wouldn't invade my mind." she said more than a bit annoyed by his ability.

"You promised to learn to counter it." he replied still holding her as his hands gently moved along her belly. "Tuney..."

Petunia closed her eyes feeling the warmth from his embrace as it began to make itself known. She loved the feel of his arms being wrapped around her, but she was in no means going to accept competition. Lily's twisted need to try to win back Severus was quite enough to deal with the last thing she needed was for Narcissa Malfoy to suddenly contemplate her past and wish to correct her mistake.

"Tuney...we've been over this...you have nothing to fear from either one of them." said Snape getting a sense of her distress. "I despise your sister and Narcissa has moved on."

"Has she?" asked Petunia letting go of the pot she'd been washing constantly as it sank to the bottom of the soapy water before turning to face him for the first time since he entered the kitchen.

Snape sighed bringing his hand to stroke her cheek. He'd been well aware that her insecurities were fed by her pregnancy hormones and the subsequent new information she'd gotten about his past dealings.

She'd been fine with him having a son with her younger sister but that didn't mean it didn't bother her to some small extent. Narcissa had been the closest friend she had in years outside of Vernon Dursley and to find out that she still might harbor some residual feelings...for a past long behind them had been quite an upsetting experience for anyone let alone a woman whom was expecting.

"As I've said before witch, you have nothing to worry about." he repeated once more placing his hand on her belly. "You are my wife...you're the mother of my children...everything I am is because of you...because you bothered to care for an unwanted drunken sod on a collision course with what would have been an early death if you had not intervened."

"Severus..." began Petunia again only to be silence by him suddenly pulling her into his rather steamy kiss.

"If you recall witch, I've had the misfortune of bedding both women long before their current spouses and it did little to sway their ultimate goals to be with their significant others...you and I spent less time together and after years of my absence all I could think about was returning to this place and sliding my cock between your thighs while I had no interest in such things concerning the two women that thought their lives to be better off without me." explained Snape. "And if that doesn't convince you...consider this...the way you squeeze my cock is addicting witch and only you have ever been capable of not only taking in all of me but you command my attention like no one else...if you need further explanation look no further than your growing belly before you give in to your insecure thoughts."

Petunia shook her head, Snape couldn't resist being dirty even in a most serious moment.

"I've wanted to fuck you since the first time you touched my cock and as fortune would have it you turned out to be the best fuck of my life and then some I'd have to be the most brain dead sod in all the world to walk away from a relationship with this many perks due to past entanglements...if it didn't work out then it won't work out in the least now...it's a matter of each woman living with her previous choice." he said meeting her gaze and noting the red coloring of her flesh.

"Horrible boy." said Petunia returning Snape's previous kiss as she dismissed her insecure thoughts in a bid to enjoy the attention of her rather sincere husband.

"Always." replied Snape once more pulling her into his embrace.

"Come Reynard, we've got a bit more to discuss before you set off to collect the children." she said taking him by the hand and leading him back toward their bedroom, all thoughts of the previously prepared breakfast had been left behind following the placing of a quick stasis charm.

Snape had not been of the mind to object as her direction played right into his need. He'd not been exaggerating when he told her that he'd been addicted to bedding her and it seemed she took note of his arousal and filed the occasion as proof in her mind.

Her hormonal insecurities had been something of a concern for him as she approached a later term of pregnancy. He had not wanted anything to cause her undue stress given their history with miscarriages and depression.

Despite his vulgar analysis, Snape had loved Petunia Evans more than he had ever loved any woman that called herself his lover in the past. While Narcissa's affection for him remained the same, she still made her decision and it was one they could never take back. With the truth finally revealed to both Lucius and Petunia, there was one less weapon in the arsenal of Sirius Black of James Potter, but it was apparent that the war was a long way from over.


	129. Chapter 128:An Unsettling Chill

**_Chapter 128: An Unsettling Chill_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while for this one...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Train Yard, North Point, Scotland, Muggle World..._

 **H** arry's emerald green eyes had not left his father since their arrival from the train station. He had been quite concerned when he noticed the older wizard favoring one side of his body as opposed to his usual casual stroll when he came to collect them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew something must have happened that his father either wasn't going to tell him about or he hadn't gotten around to it yet, either way it worried the boy. He had seen enough of James Potter's twisted brand of vengeance to last two life times and he could almost bet that whatever was going on had something to do with him.

Silas had not been as aloof in his thinking either as he too looked over his father. He had no doubt come to the same conclusion as Harry that something had happened while they were away and it physically affected their father.

"Something's wrong with Dad." said Harry as Silas walked over toward him.

"I know." replied Silas revealing that he had suspected the same. "He never leans when he walks it's always a regal stride he takes...he seems to have been injured some how."

"Perhaps it's nothing." said Harry attempting to sound hopeful.

"And perhaps it's something." replied Silas making it known that he wasn't foolish enough to dwell on hope alone. "Something bad."

"Boys." said Snape stopping as Lyell and Sebastian crowded him. "Silas this is the slowest you've walked since you were a toddler."

Harry smirked as his younger brother rolled his eyes and rushed to catch up to the others with him trailing behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Massive Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

Petunia was over joyed to see her boys return from school with their father well in tow. He had looked no worse than he had when he left to retrieve them and it quelled a few concerns she had lingering. Each of them rushed toward her hugging her as she kissed them and shooed them off to get cleaned up before she called them all for dinner. Snape had been the last to be greeted of course, taking his precious time to greet her with a kiss of his own if only to prove that he had been alright despite her constant worrying.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Prince." he said meeting her gaze with a boyish smirk.

"For now." she replied still none too thrilled about what happened. "Either that urchin Potter is still incapacitated or he's thought better of attacking you a second time so soon...there's not a snowball's chance in hell that he's gotten over himself."

"I have no fear of Potter." said Snape. "Nor do I fear his mongrel Black."

Petunia sighed.

"It's not about that Severus." she said turning her attention back to getting dinner ready to settle her nerves. "Any way...go and lie down...you could use the rest after your ordeal."

"Which one?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Horrid boy." muttered Petunia as she set to work after shooing him away once more.

Snape made his way out of the kitchen and toward the sitting room, where an inquisitive Harry had been awaiting him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Massive Cottage, North Point, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

Snape had barely flopped down into his favorite arm chair when his eldest son had come walking up to him, a look of utter concerned filed across his small pale face. He had wondered just what had been on the young wizard to be's mind when Harry came right out and told him.

"Are you alright Dad?" he asked looking the older wizard over as if to study him for falsehoods.

"I am as well as can be expected." replied Snape rather slyly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...it's just...seems like you're hurting...a lot and you don't want us to know." said Harry still observing him.

"Depends on what you mean by hurting." said Snape.

Harry looked upon him confused.

"I am fine." replied Snape. "It's only some residual soreness from some unwanted encounters and a few wanted ones...with a bit of rest I will be as good as new...for the time being...your Aunt has confined me to this chair, at least until we go off to bed."

Harry still had some concerns it seemed as he kneeled beside his father's chair.

"D-did that man hurt you, father?" he asked with a sorrowful expression.

"Not as badly as I hurt him." replied Snape knowing full well whom he meant. "It'll be alright Harry, I can promise you that...now run along and get washed up for dinner."

Harry nodded and attempted to walk away when suddenly he ran back toward his father and hugged him tightly inadvertently causing him pain in the wake of his affection.

"I love you Dad." he said sweetly.

"I love you too Harry." replied Snape returning the boy's hug and ushering him out of the sitting room before he turned his attention toward his own morbid thoughts about what was to come following this incident with Potter and Black.

He had not been too keen on Lily's impending release nor the fact that Dumbledore was looking for a way to enable her to reclaim Harry and Lyell. He had no doubt the old fool had it in his mind to side with Potter as well and assist him despite his crimes. There was no way he was going to let them get away with taking his son, not after everything he and his family had gone through to get both him and his younger brother away from the deranged Potters.

Snape had not cared what stunts Lily had gotten it in her mind to pull at the hearing, there was no way she was getting anywhere near his boy or Lupin's for that matter. As Snape pondered what fate awaited them in terms of their enemies' latest actions, Petunia had been doing a bit of thinking herself. She had meant what she said when she told her sister that she would defend her family to the death and that their being related meant nothing to her in the grand scheme of things if it had been Lily's goal to steal what rightfully belonged to her. One thing was for certain, an unsettling chill passed through the latent witch as she continued preparing the meal she had planned for her family. No good would come of whatever her sister and her disgraceful brother in law had planned.


End file.
